Un aller simple pour l'enfer
by Perhentian
Summary: UA. Voldemort a pris le pouvoir en 1987, agrandissant depuis chaque année son emprise sur le monde magique, et réduisant les sang-de-bourbes en esclavage. Une partie d'entre eux fut cependant dissimulée dans le monde moldu pour leur éviter leur funeste destin. Hermione aurait ainsi pu vivre paisiblement si elle n'avait pas par hasard rencontré l'un des plus fidèles mangemorts.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette fanfiction.

Il s'agit d'un Voldemort / Hermione (sur le long terme) et l'histoire se concentre principalement sur ces personnages, même si les autres personnages principaux ne seront pas très loin. Elle commence en août 1998, un peu avant les 19 ans d'Hermione donc. Il n'y a pas eu de prophétie, et Voldemort a pris le pouvoir en 1987, régnant depuis sans partage.

Attention, dans cette fanfiction, Voldemort est puissant, cruel, manipulateur et il ne deviendra pas plein de bons sentiments pour les beaux yeux d'Hermione. Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien.

L'histoire est en grande partie déjà écrite, et il devrait y avoir une trentaine de chapitres. Le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine en fin de semaine.

Pour ceux qui cherchent de très bons Voldemort / Hermione et que l'anglais ne rebute pas, je vous conseille vivement « Two steps from Hell » de ssserprensssotia et « The Bittersweet Taste of Victory » de Nerys. Ces deux fanfictions sont dans mes favoris.

Bien sûr, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse J. , seule l'histoire m'appartient.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre, et je remercie par avance ceux qui laisseront une review.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

 **Chapitre 1 – Août 1998**

– Allez dépêche-toi Hermione ! Ça va être vraiment super !

– J'arrive, j'arrive.

Hermione secoua la tête en regardant sa petite cousine Anne sauter dans tous les sens avec impatience. C'était rare que sa famille ait la visite de son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine, qui habitaient à Manchester. Mais pour une fois ils étaient venus passer quelques jours à Londres et logeaient à la maison. Et Anne avait réussi à arracher à Hermione la promesse de l'emmener à la fête foraine ce samedi du milieu du mois d'août.

Hermione n'était pas particulièrement enchantée d'aller à la fête foraine, elle aurait plutôt préféré continuer de préparer sa rentrée en première année à l'université d'Oxford, mais elle avait promis, et il fallait reconnaître que sa cousine arrivait généralement à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait d'elle du haut de ses treize ans. Elles se voyaient tellement rarement qu'elle ne pouvait guère refuser de passer du temps avec elle. Hermione finit donc de préparer son sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée, Anne sur ses talons.

– On y va, fit-elle aux quatre adultes dans le salon tout en mettant ses chaussures.

– Passez une bonne après-midi les filles !

– Et soyez à l'heure pour le dîner !

Hermione accompagna Anne dans la grande roue, dans les maisons hantées et dans les mini montagnes russes. Elle refusa par contre tout net de monter dans l'espèce de boule rattachée à des élastiques qui était propulsée dans le ciel. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer une minute à hurler de peur et à être secouée dans tous les sens, merci bien. Elles avaient aussi mangé des churros pleins de sucres, ainsi qu'une barbe à papa qu'elles avaient partagée entre elles.

Au final, Hermione devait avouer qu'elle s'était bien amusée. Sa petite cousine lui avait obéi au doigt et à l'œil, et les fêtes foraines avaient décidément quelque chose qui rendait de bonne humeur. Et puis en travaillant quelques heures de plus ce soir elle pourrait quand même finir de lire le livre d'algèbre nécessaire pour son deuxième semestre à Oxford, et ainsi ne pas prendre trop de retard sur son planning.

– On rentre ? fit-elle à Anne alors qu'elles déambulaient depuis un moment dans les allées sans ne rien faire de nouveau.

– Oh, encore un peu ! répondit Anne.

– Ça va bientôt être l'heure de dîner, ils vont devoir nous attendre si on tarde trop.

– Un dernier tour de montagne russe et après on se dépêche pour rentrer ? proposa Anne. Il n'y a pas de queue.

– Allez, va pour le dernier tour, accepta Hermione. Mais on ne traîne pas après, d'accord ?

– Oui ! Super ! Tu es la meilleure Hermione !

Hermione sourit et secoua la tête devant la joie de sa petite cousine. Elle dut presser le pas pour la rattraper dans la queue, monta dans le petit wagonnet, et rigola avec elle lors des deux petites descentes. Elle dut ensuite résister aux yeux faussement larmoyants d'Anne lorsqu'elle décréta qu'il était vraiment temps de rentrer, et elles se mirent enfin en route.

Au bout de quelques instants, Anne était de nouveau de bonne humeur, et entreprit de lui raconter à quel point elle espérait être dans la classe d'un certain Jérémy à la rentrée. Elle racontait avec emphase qu'il était incroyablement sympa et exceptionnellement beau lorsqu'en virevoltant elle se retrouva sur la route. Hermione avisa avec horreur une énorme voiture noire qui roulait en direction de sa cousine et par réflexe se jeta entre elle et Anne. Elle entendit simultanément Anne crier de peur et un crissement de pneu qui approchait. Le choc dans son dos fut moins violent que ce à quoi elle s'attendait mais elle fut tout de même projetée sur la route, entraînant Anne dans sa chute.

OoOoOo

Tyler Greengrass était un homme qui aimait le pouvoir, et qui aimait sa famille. Sang-purs depuis d'innombrables générations, les Greengrass ne méprisaient pas les sang-mêlés et les né-moldus. En fait, le sort de toute personne ne faisant pas partie du cercle familial ou professionnel de Tyler lui était indifférent. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas mêlé de la guerre lorsqu'elle avait commencé dans les années 70. Il commençait à l'époque à gérer la fortune laissée par son père mort trop tôt, il venait juste d'épouser sa charmante Hélène et il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie dans une guerre qui ne le concernait pas directement. Après tout, les aurors étaient payés pour s'occuper de ce genre de menaces.

Lorsque Lord Voldemort avait fini par prendre le pouvoir en 1987, il s'était d'abord fait discret puis, au fur et à mesure que les années avaient passé, il était sorti de l'ombre et avait décidé de se tailler sa part de pouvoir. Sa détermination et son habilité politique avaient joué en sa faveur. Ainsi, lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres avait étendu son pouvoir aux pays environnants et que Lucius Malefoy avait pris en charge les relations diplomatiques, Tyler Greengrass avait remplacé ce dernier en tant que ministre de la magie de la Grande Bretagne.

Aujourd'hui Tyler Greengrass faisait partie des mangemorts les plus importants. Il était directement sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort, leader incontesté de l'alliance magique regroupant la majorité des pays européens. Il se voyait confier des missions d'importance, participait aux réunions du premier cercle avec Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Lestrange, et était au courant des manœuvres politiques du seigneur des ténèbres concernant ses prochaines prises de pouvoir. Au fond de lui il ne cautionnait pas l'esclavage des né-moldus, mais il considérait qu'il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Il avait réussi à se faire sa place et sa place le comblait : le seigneur des ténèbres était content de lui, sa femme et ses deux filles Daphné et Astoria s'épanouissaient grâce à son rang et il aimait son travail. Enfin, sauf le jour de sa visite mensuelle au premier ministre moldu, qui était un abruti imbu de lui-même ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il existait encore uniquement parce que Tyler avait reçu l'ordre de maintenir des relations cordiales avec les moldus, histoire qu'ils ne viennent pas mettre leur nez impur dans les affaires des sorciers.

Et aujourd'hui était malheureusement l'un de ces jours, ce qui expliquait que Tyler Greengrass se trouvait actuellement dans une voiture moldue, conduite par un né-moldu famélique – le seul esclave qu'il possédait –, en route pour le ministère moldu en cette fin de samedi après-midi. Il ne pouvait nier que la voiture était un moyen de transport confortable, en tout cas lorsque l'on se déplaçait en Rolls-Royce, mais c'était terriblement lent en comparaison du transplanage.

Pour passer le temps, il décida de se servir une coupe de champagne. Il était en train de se servir son verre lorsque la voiture freina brusquement avant de s'arrêter dans un choc sourd. La bouteille et le verre de champagne volèrent dans l'habitacle, s'écrasant sur la vitre le séparant de son chauffeur dans un grand bruit. Il entendit la portière de son chauffeur s'ouvrir et celui-ci se précipiter dehors.

Se renfrognant, Tyler Greengrass décida de lui aussi sortir voir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il sortit de la voiture avec élégance – heureusement son costume n'avait pas été taché par le champagne – et vit son chauffeur déjà à l'avant de la voiture, en train d'aider une jeune moldue à se relever. Il maudit son chauffeur dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire que de jouer aux quilles avec les moldus. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire de se débrouiller pour régler le problème au plus vite, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son chauffeur venait de nouveau de se pencher pour relever une deuxième personne.

L'une des capacités qui lui avait value l'estime du seigneur des ténèbres malgré son adhésion tardive au régime était la faculté de percevoir, quoique légèrement, les auras magiques, preuve entre autres de ses grandes capacités magiques. Celle du seigneur des ténèbres était la plus puissance qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Les autres sorciers avaient des auras plus ou moins impressionnantes, qui permettaient généralement à Tyler de bien choisir ses amis. Les créatures magiques, et même les moldus avaient aussi tous des auras, plus faibles, mais perceptibles. Et cette deuxième jeune fille, que son chauffeur venait d'aider à se relever, n'avait pas d'aura. Absolument aucune aura. Comme si elle n'était pas vivante.

Au lieu de retourner dans la voiture après avoir parlé à son chauffeur comme il en avait précédemment l'intention, Tyler Greengrass fit finalement quelques pas pour le rejoindre et détailler la jeune fille de plus près. Chatain avec des cheveux broussailleux, plutôt petite, quelque part entre 18 et 20 ans. Et absolument aucune aura magique. Dès qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, la jeune fille se tourna vers l'autre, une enfant au début de l'adolescence.

– Anne, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ça va Hermione, ça va, répondit l'enfant, visiblement sous le choc.

– Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, je ne vous aie vues que trop tard ! fit le chauffeur de Tyler. Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Je peux appeler une ambulance.

– Non, non, merci, ça va, répondit celle qui se nommait Hermione.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, ajouta la plus petite. Je ne faisais pas attention.

– Nous allons vous raccompagner chez vous, intervient soudainement Tyler.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, semblant tout juste le remarquer. Son chauffeur avait l'air le plus surpris des trois, et pour cause, la fréquentation de moldus était sévèrement réprimée par le régime actuel. Le coup d'œil qu'il lui adressa était empreint de frayeur et son regard voyagea nerveusement entre lui et les deux jeunes filles. Pensait-il qu'il allait en profiter pour tuer les deux moldues ? Comme s'il n'avait que cela à faire.

– Heu, merci monsieur, mais ne vous dérangez pas, répondit tout de suite Hermione. Ma cousine passe le week-end chez mes parents, nous n'habitons pas très loin, nous étions en train de rentrer à pieds. Vraiment ne vous embêtez pas.

– J'insiste, répondit Tyler Greengrass d'un ton froid.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Peu de personnes étaient plus hauts placées que lui dans la hiérarchie du monde sorcier. Et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de demander quoi que ce soit au seigneur des ténèbres. La jeune fille le regarda étrangement, surprise par son ton sans réplique. Il la vit prendre la main de la plus jeune et reculer légèrement. Constatant qu'il allait devoir faire des gentillesses à ces moldues, Tyler se dit pour lui-même que cette journée accumulait décidément les mauvais moments.

– Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, je tiens simplement à m'assurer que vous rentriez chez vous sans encombre, fit Tyler Greengrass. Si jamais vous aviez un contre coup de l'accident seules dans la rue cela pourrait être très dangereux.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement et il lui fit un sourire des plus aimables pour appuyer ses propos.

– Eh bien, merci beaucoup monsieur, finit-elle par dire après un petit silence.

Tyler Greengrass désigna sa portière aux deux jeunes filles et celles-ci s'avancèrent timidement. Ni Anne ni Hermione n'étaient déjà montées dans une voiture aussi luxueuse. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, Tyler tentant en vain de sonder la magie d'Hermione, qui était visiblement plus que gênée de cette attention soutenue mais ne disait rien par politesse. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble qu'avait indiqué Hermione, les deux jeunes filles sortirent rapidement, après qu'Hermione ait pris le temps de remercier maladroitement Tyler.

Ce trajet ne leur avait fait faire qu'un petit détour, et Tyler arriva à son rendez-vous sans trop de retard. Il parlementa avec son homologue moldu, partagea un verre avec lui, et refit en voiture le chemin du ministère au chaudron baveur duquel il transplana pour retrouver sa femme et ses deux filles. Il dîna tranquillement, discuta rapidement des nouvelles du ministère avec Hélène puis se coucha. Toute la soirée, jusqu'au moment où il finit par s'endormir, il se demanda comment il était possible de ne pas avoir d'aura magique.

OoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Tyler Greengrass se réveilla sa première pensée fut pour les auras magiques. Il en soupira de frustration. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi cela le travaillait autant. Peut-être parce qu'il avait tellement l'habitude de se baser sur l'aura des autres que l'idée que celle-ci puisse être cachée le perturbait jusque dans son sommeil ? Il se leva et se prépara avec soin, avant de transplaner au ministère de la magie. Il rejoignit rapidement son bureau – tout le monde s'écartant devant lui – et salua poliment sa secrétaire, une sang-mêlé peu puissante mais consciencieuse.

– Mademoiselle Deauclaire, pourriez-vous me faire apporter les ouvrages de la bibliothèque du ministère traitant des auras magiques ?

– Bien sûr monsieur le ministre, je m'en occupe tout de suite monsieur le ministre.

Tyler Greengrass acquiesça et rentra dans son bureau. Moins d'une heure plus tard, sa secrétaire lui apporta une quinzaine d'ouvrages. Il ne put les consulter qu'en début d'après-midi, n'ayant pas eu un instant de répit avant, et ce qu'il y découvrit ne le satisfit pas. « Tout être vivant possède sa propre aura… », et bien non visiblement. Il avait rencontré l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Et il était bien placé pour savoir que dans le monde magique actuel, les auras des sang-purs comme des celles sang-mêlés étaient soigneusement enregistrées, puis évaluées dans le cas de ces derniers pour savoir s'ils pouvaient accéder au graal : Poudlard. Même celles des esclaves né-moldus étaient consignées.

Il se félicita par contre d'avoir insisté pour raccompagner les deux jeunes filles. Il pressentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de se trouver de nouveau en la présence d'Hermione pour éclaircir le mystère de ce manque d'aura magique. Il lui faudrait simplement trouver un prétexte pour la faire monter dans sa voiture, et il aurait ensuite quelques heures devant lui pour comprendre un peu mieux le phénomène, avant de lui appliquer un petit sortilège d'oubliette et de la ramener chez elle comme si de rien n'était.

Tyler venait d'ouvrir un nouvel ouvrage un peu plus avancé sur les auras lorsqu'il sentit sa marque le brûler, signalant une convocation du seigneur des ténèbres. Remettant ses recherches à plus tard, il transplana derechef au château de Serpentard.

OoOoOo

Depuis que sa petite cousine Anne s'était jetée sous les roues d'une voiture et qu'Hermione avait réussi à s'interposer juste à temps entre les deux, elle se sentait affreusement coupable d'avoir quitté des yeux sa cousine et d'avoir permis au drame d'arriver. Leurs parents avaient été horrifiés par l'histoire, ne se calmant qu'après avoir vérifié quatre fois qu'aucune des deux jeunes filles n'avait rien.

Heureusement pour Hermione, l'hématome qu'elle avait sur son épaule n'était apparu que quelques heures plus tard, sinon elle était sûre qu'ils auraient passé la soirée à l'hôpital. Pas qu'elle détesta les hôpitaux, ni qu'elle ne minimisa le danger, mais la voiture ne roulait pas très vite, et il y avait clairement eut plus de peur que de mal. En fait, elle était même bien plus embêtée par le trajet en voiture que par l'accident. Elle avait senti l'homme la fixer pendant tout le trajet, sans décrocher un mot, et seule la politesse l'avait empêchée de le lui faire crûment remarquer. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir en danger.

Trois jours après l'accident l'événement se rappela à elle alors qu'elle revenait seule de l'épicerie. Elle rentrait tranquillement, la tête dans ses lectures pour préparer Oxford, lorsqu'elle remarqua la Rolls-Royce garée juste devant chez elle. Elle ressemblait à la voiture qui l'avait percutée, et il n'y avait pas très souvent des voitures aussi luxueuses garées dans sa rue. Mais elle ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi cette voiture serait là pour elle, et elle se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'une coïncidence.

Après un instant d'hésitation elle se remit ainsi en route, se dirigeant vers chez elle. Lorsqu'elle y entra sans que rien ne se soit passé, elle se dit que son intuition avait été bonne et qu'il s'agissait bien d'une coïncidence. Cependant lorsque le lendemain elle remarqua de nouveau la voiture dans sa rue, garée à une autre place, elle commença par contre à ne plus croire à la coïncidence. Est-ce qu'elle était surveillée ? Mais cela ne faisait aucun sens, pourquoi elle, Hermione Granger, jeune fille somme toute banale, serait-elle surveillée ?

Elle eut rapidement une réponse positive à sa première question, le soir même, lorsqu'en tournant au coin de sa rue elle vit que l'homme d'affaire de la dernière fois se tenait appuyé contre la Rolls-Royce, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle ajusta son sac à dos sur son épaule et se dirigea droit vers lui d'une démarche assurée.

– Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda-t-elle directement. J'ai vu votre voiture dans le coin hier et ce matin.

L'homme devant elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil devant son approche directe.

– Eh bien mademoiselle…, commença-t-il en laissant planer la fin de sa phrase pour qu'elle complète.

– Granger. Hermione Granger.

– Mademoiselle Granger, je voulais simplement vous inviter à dîner avec moi ce soir. J'ai été très impressionné par votre courage il y a quelques jours, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien récompenser les bonnes actions !

Hermione le regarda avec stupeur. C'était certes dit sur un ton aimable, mais c'était très étrange. L'homme était clairement de la génération de ses parents, et elle n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de diner avec des inconnus.

– Eh bien, monsieur…

Elle aussi pouvait utiliser la même technique.

– Greengrass, lui fournit obligeamment l'homme face à elle en souriant aimablement. Tyler Greengrass.

– Monsieur Greengrass, je vous suis très reconnaissante de votre invitation, mais mes parents m'attendent pour manger ce soir.

– Quel soir seriez-vous libre dans ce cas ?

Hermione s'agita un peu et rétréci ses yeux suspicieusement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise avec l'homme. Et puis pourquoi insistait-il ? Elle trouvait cela très déplacé.

– Je suis désolée, mais je suis très occupée dans les jours qui viennent, répondit-elle. Je déménage bientôt.

L'homme en face d'elle la regarda avec exaspération, et elle eut à peine le temps de le voir effectuer un mouvement de main et prononcer un mot en latin qu'elle sentit une sorte de douce torpeur l'envahir. Un instant elle eut envie d'accepter sa proposition, puis elle secoua la tête et la sensation de bien-être disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise et un frisson d'appréhension parcourut son dos.

– Je m'excuse, il faut que j'y aille, fit-elle précipitamment avant de s'éloigner.

Tyler Greengrass ne dut qu'à des années d'éducation sang-pur de ne pas ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction. Il ne lançait pas des Imperium tous les jours, mais il était assez certain de maitriser parfaitement son sortilège. Et s'il l'avait lancé à faible puissance, cela aurait normalement dû largement suffire pour une moldue. Alors que là, son sortilège avait fonctionné à peine un instant avant que la jeune fille ne tourne simplement les talons.

Juste avant qu'elle ne passe le perron de sa maison, il réagit en lui lançant un sort de croque en jambes en y mettant le maximum de puissance possible. La jeune fille trébucha et tomba par terre sous ses yeux attentifs. Elle se releva, lui jeta un regard qui mêlait embarras et suspicion et rentra précipitamment chez elle.

Tyler resta pensivement adossé à sa voiture. En augmentant la puissance de son sortilège il avait réussi à avoir une réaction. Il y avait donc autour de la jeune fille une sorte de protection qui absorbait les sorts, en plus de masquer l'aura. Une protection visiblement assez impressionnante, pour pouvoir bloquer partiellement un impardonnable. Il aurait dû le lancer beaucoup plus fortement, il s'était trop relâché avec le temps.

Gardant sa baguette en main, le regard pointé sur la porte, il prit quelques instants pour se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'Hermione Granger. Comme elle venait de le lui prouver, elle n'était pas suffisamment naïve pour se laisser approcher diplomatiquement, et il ne pouvait décidément pas la laisser dans le monde moldu. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas disparaître juste ce soir. Trop de personnes les avaient vu discuter dans la rue et cela ferait un peu trop de sortilèges d'oubliette à jeter. Il allait simplement la faire surveiller par son chauffeur pour le moment, il s'arrangerait pour la récupérer discrètement plus tard.

OoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Hermione dit rapidement bonsoir à sa famille avant de filer dans le bureau et d'allumer l'ordinateur familial, son cœur battant à la chamade. Au bout de quelques minutes et quelques orthographes infructueuses elle finit par trouver des informations à propos de ce Tyler Greengrass et elle poussa une exclamation stupéfaite. Visiblement c'était une haute pointure du gouvernement, ayant travaillé dans pas mal d'ambassades de la Grande Bretagne, avant d'avoir un poste de conseiller épisodique auprès du premier ministre. Une femme et deux jeunes filles scolarisées dans un établissement privé très sélectif. Peu d'apparitions en public. Pas d'histoire.

En voulant continuer ses recherches elle tomba sur un petit problème : il n'y avait pas plus d'informations que ce qu'elle avait déjà trouvé. Et quel politicien normal n'avait qu'une seule photo de lui sur internet ? Quel politicien normal n'était cité dans aucun article de journal ?

Hermione en était venue à se demander si Tyler Greengrass n'était pas un faux profil, mais il était quand même cité sur le site du gouvernement anglais, ce qui était assez incongru. Elle se maudissait aussi de ne pas avoir fait attention à la plaque d'immatriculation de la Rolls-Royce, cela aurait peut-être pu l'aider à trouver des informations.

Lorsque sa mère l'appela pour manger, elle soupira en éteignant l'ordinateur, espérant qu'elle ne croiserait plus l'homme.

OoOoOo

Les jours suivant, Tyler Greengrass ne put sortir de sa tête le cas d'Hermione Granger. Il la fit suivre pour s'assurer qu'il ne perdrait pas sa trace. Il allait devoir l'enlever pour pouvoir vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais pour cela il fallait une mise en scène qui ne l'implique pas. Et avant tout, il devait récolter quelques renseignements.

C'est ainsi que Tyler descendit un mardi matin dans les tréfonds du ministère de la magie, là où étaient stockés tous les registres magiques, accessibles uniquement par quelques personnes triées sur le volet. Il passa diverses barrières magiques, et finit par arriver dans la salle ronde des archives. Il leva alors sa baguette, et prononça le nom d'Hermione Granger. Aucun des documents présents ne réagit au nom, ce qui fit grimacer Tyler. Il récupéra alors les registres de naissance sur 3 années et essaya de voir s'il y avait des sorcières ayant pour prénom Hermione, ou alors pour nom Granger. Il n'y en avait aucune. Ni même quoi que ce soit d'approchant.

Contrarié, Tyler finit par ranger les documents d'un mouvement de baguette et se hâta hors de la salle. Il avait tout de même perdu une demi-heure avec ces histoires. En passant les barrières de protections dans l'autre sens, il sentit son avant-bras gauche le brûler et il se dit alors qu'il avait peut-être perdu bien plus qu'une demi-heure. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, et Tyler ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son maître l'appelait.

Guidé par la marque, il transplana immédiatement pour se retrouver dans le bureau de Lord Voldemort, au château de Serpentard. Il s'agenouilla en vitesse, espérant que le seigneur des ténèbres venait tout juste de l'appeler.

– Que puis-je pour vous maître ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu as mis bien du temps à répondre à mon appel Tyler, comment cela se fait-il ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix glaciale.

Il n'avait décidément pas de chance.

– Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser maître, j'étais dans la salle des archives au ministère, répondit Tyler. Je n'ai senti votre appel qu'en remontant.

Lord Voldemort regarda son serviteur avec ennui, faisant tourner sa baguette blanche entre ses mains. Tyler Greengrass avait beau être quelqu'un de plutôt compétent, le seigneur des ténèbres détestait attendre, et cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'il l'appelait, sa colère montant à chaque seconde passée.

– Que faisais-tu dans la salle des archives ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Les années au pouvoir n'avaient pas atténué ses propensions à punir ses disciples, mais il lui arrivait de parfois leur accorder le bénéfice du doute.

– Je faisais une enquête sur une moldue…, commença Tyler.

– Sur une moldue ? l'interrompit Voldemort, sa baguette désormais pointée sur l'homme devant lui.

Lui, Lord Voldemort, avait perdu dix minutes à cause d'une moldue ?

– Maître, c'est une moldue sans aucune aura magique. Je veux dire vraiment aucune aura, comme si elle n'était pas vivante. Il semblerait aussi qu'elle soit entourée par une protection car les sortilèges les moins puissants se font absorber, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Je faisais des recherches sur elle en espérant trouver une explication.

Voldemort regarda pensivement son serviteur. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un phénomène permettant de masquer une aura au point de la rendre complètement indétectable. La modifier pour brouiller les pistes ou en modifier légèrement la puissance, oui, mais la rendre indétectable il n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Et surtout, quel intérêt de masquer l'aura d'une moldue ?

Laissant de côté ses interrogations, Voldemort revient sur la raison de sa convocation et s'entretient des dernières nouvelles politiques avec Tyler Greengrass. Ce n'est que vers la fin de la réunion qu'il revient sur le cas de la jeune moldue, malgré tout intéressé par la possibilité de masquer entièrement une aura. Il était presque certain qu'aucun des grands mages actuels n'était capable de masquer une aura. S'il parvenait à comprendre comment le phénomène fonctionnait, cela lui conférerait un avantage de plus sur les quelques opposants qu'il avait encore en dehors de l'alliance magique.

– Cette jeune fille, fit-il à Tyler, amène-la ici demain soir. Je suis curieux de constater le phénomène par moi-même. Disons 21h.

– Oui maître.

Tyler Greengrass se releva et sortit du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, se disant qu'il allait finalement falloir qu'il fasse enlever Hermione Granger dans la journée de demain, et tant pis pour la discrétion. Il allait d'ailleurs de ce pas réserver une escouade d'oubliators au cas où. Et trouver des mangemorts en qui il avait toute sa confiance pour effectuer le boulot.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

S'il y en a que cela intéresse, je suis à la recherche d'une beta pour cette fanfiction (me contacter par mp).


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs alertes et / ou favoris, où ont tout simplement pris le temps de lire.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

OoOoOo

 **Chapitre 2 – Août 1998**

Hermione avait été particulièrement angoissée ces derniers jours. Elle n'avait pas parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé, ni à ses amis, ni à ses parents, mais cela la travaillait. Tyler Greengrass avait été particulièrement étrange, et elle était quasiment sûre qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose à un moment, lorsqu'elle s'était sentit soudainement plongée dans une étrange torpeur, même si elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

Elle avait aussi l'impression d'avoir revu la Rolls-Royce noire au coin de certaines rues, et si à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait elle se rendait compte que c'était finalement une autre voiture, elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir complétement détendue non plus. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement peureuse. Étant enfant unique, elle avait en effet rapidement pris l'habitude de rester seule à la maison, en journée comme en soirée. Cette rencontre étrange semblait pourtant avoir déclenché sa paranoïa.

En plus de cela, sa rentrée approchait de plus en plus et elle commençait à sérieusement angoisser. Serait-elle à la hauteur de la prestigieuse université d'Oxford ? En avait eu le temps de lire beaucoup de livres sur le programme qu'elle devait suivre, mais elle ne savait pas si ce serait suffisant pour se mesurer aux autres élèves. Certes elle avait été la meilleure élève de son lycée, mais Oxford ne regroupait que les meilleurs élèves, et elle avait peur de ne pas être au niveau. Il y avait encore un ou deux livres du cursus qu'elle n'avait pas totalement compris et il fallait absolument que ce soit le cas avant le début des cours, sinon elle serait déjà en retard. Avant même la rentrée. Ou comment être certaine d'échouer son année.

Le mercredi 26 août, Hermione était ainsi plongée dans l'un de ses livres pour Oxford, celui sur la théorie des ondes électromagnétiques, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer dans la maison. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi sa mère ou son père rentraient si tôt du travail. Il n'était même pas six heures de l'après-midi et ils restaient souvent bien plus tard au cabinet. Elle fut aussi surprise de ne pas entendre le rituel "Je suis rentrée Hermione" que l'un ou l'autre disait toujours en arrivant.

– Maman ? Papa ? lança-t-elle dans le vide.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé le bruit d'ouverture de la porte. Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, elle nota la page de son livre où elle s'était arrêtée sur son brouillon, posa son stylo, et se leva de sa chaise. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle sursauta en voyant un homme brun et pâle, vêtu d'une longue cape debout dans l'entrée. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir fermé la porte à clé, et elle trouvait étrange de rentrer chez des gens sans y être invité. Peut-être était-ce un bon ami de ses parents qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

– Bonjour, fit-t-elle poliment. Vous cherchez mes parents ?

– Tu es Hermione Granger ? demanda l'homme.

– Oui, c'est bien moi, fit prudemment Hermione. Que voulez-vous ?

L'homme ne répondit pas mais un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et Hermione sentit son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus vite. La pensée qu'il s'agissait d'un cambrioleur lui traversa la tête, mais le plus alarmant était que cet homme connaissait son nom. Il la fixa sans ciller et elle recula d'un pas, tous ses sens en alerte. L'homme s'avança, son regard rivé sur le sien, et d'un mouvement brusque elle se précipita dans la cuisine, fermant fébrilement la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle allait se jeter sur le téléphone fixe qui trainait dans un coin lorsqu'en se retournant elle percuta un autre homme, planté stoïquement au milieu de la pièce.

Complètement affolée, elle recula par reflexe, et se heurta à un plan de travail derrière elle. Elle entendit alors avec effroi la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir – elle l'avait pourtant fermée à clé à l'instant – et le premier homme rejoignit le deuxième. Son regard circula frénétiquement de l'un à l'autre et elle avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait dans le vide pour essayer de trouver une solution. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'approcher d'elle, elle se retourna brusquement et saisit l'un des couteaux de cuisine sur le présentoir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour de nouveau faire face aux hommes que l'un d'entre eux attrapa son poignet.

Elle cria et essaya de se dégager mais la poigne de l'homme était beaucoup trop serrée. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi paniquée et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort.

– Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle réussit à donner un coup de pied à l'homme qui grogna et lui lâcha le bras. Mais l'autre homme la fit pivoter et la plaqua brutalement face à l'un des murs de la cuisine. Elle lâcha le couteau qu'elle tenait toujours sous le choc et l'homme en profita pour attraper ses deux mains dans son dos. Malgré ses efforts pour reprendre le contrôle de ses bras, Hermione ne put les dégager et sentit une corde s'enrouler étonnamment vite autour de ses poignets.

– Au secours, hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Elle n'était pas sûre que qui que ce soit puisse l'entendre crier depuis la maison mais elle était complétement terrorisée.

– Tais-toi, ordonna l'homme qui la maintenait en lui cognant violement la tête contre le mur au passage.

Hermione eut l'impression que la cuisine s'était mise à tourner autour d'elle.

– Antonin, fait lui toucher le portoloin, fit l'autre homme.

Hermione essaya de se débattre, comprenant que quoi que soit l'étrange « portoloin » qu'ils voulaient lui faire toucher cela ne servirait pas vraiment ses intérêts, mais elle ne put réussir à se libérer, et la douleur lancinante qui grandissait dans sa tête ne l'aidait en rien.

Un objet froid entra en contact avec ses mains et elle eut soudainement la sensation d'étouffer et de voir flou. Pendant un instant elle se demanda si c'était à cela que ressemblait le fait de mourir. Lorsque la sensation d'étouffement s'arrêta, elle aspira goulûment de l'air, ayant l'impression de revivre. La pression sur ses bras se relâcha et elle tomba sur le sol, ses jambes tremblantes ne la portant plus. Elle se redressa aussi vite qu'elle put avec les mains attachées dans le dos et elle se rendit alors compte avec effarement qu'elle n'était plus du tout dans la cuisine de sa maison, mais dans une pièce qu'elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais vu avant.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle aux deux hommes devant elle. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Aucun des hommes ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Alors qu'Hermione allait de nouveau les apostropher, ils bougèrent légèrement et disparurent juste devant ses yeux. Sous le choc elle resta complètement figée, se disant qu'elle était en train de devenir complètement folle. Ce n'était pas possible de se déplacer instantanément de sa cuisine à une pièce inconnue. Ce n'était pas possible de disparaître en un instant. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger, son cerveau refusant d'analyser la situation.

Puis son esprit pragmatique reprit le dessus et elle se secoua, observant autour d'elle. Elle était dans une pièce avec une seule porte, et une fenêtre donnant sur une étendue d'herbe puis une forêt. Elle cligna des yeux en voyant la forêt. Ses parents habitaient au cœur de Londres, comment pouvait-elle maintenant se trouver au milieu d'une forêt ? Est-ce que ses ravisseurs l'avaient droguée sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte ?

Mais ce qu'elle voyait devant elle lui semblait très réel, et malgré sa tête qui lui faisait un peu mal elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être sous l'emprise d'une quelconque substance illicite. Elle devait être au premier ou deuxième étage d'une maison. Dans ce qui devait être une chambre, avec un lit, une table et une chaise, ainsi qu'une grande armoire.

Une vague de panique monta en elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que ces hommes lui voulaient. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu entrer chez elle, ni comment ils avaient fait pour l'amener là où elle était maintenant. Mais elle comprenait qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte de cet endroit si elle ne voulait pas découvrir pour quelle désagréable raison elle avait été enlevée.

Hermione essaya d'abord d'ouvrir la porte, attrapant avec difficulté la poignée entre ses mains liées, mais elle était visiblement verrouillée. Elle tira aussi fort qu'elle put dessus, puis se jeta sur la porte sans la faire ne serait-ce que frémir. Elle fouilla ensuite dans les tiroirs du bureau, sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, avant de reporter son regard sur l'armoire. Les portes en bois étaient en effet ornées de miroirs, et quoi de mieux qu'un morceau de miroir pour trancher la corde qui maintenait solidement ses mains ?

Hermione s'approcha de l'armoire, ferma les yeux et se jeta de toutes ses forces sur le miroir. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à faire apparaître une fissure dessus. La quatrième fois l'un des miroirs explosa dans un fracas épouvantable, lui entaillant au passage l'épaule. Elle grimaça de douleur, mais eut tout de même un sourire satisfait en voyant le miroir brisé par terre. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, au cas où qui que ce soit ait entendu le bruit, mais personne ne vient. Elle s'empara alors précautionneusement d'un morceau de miroir et s'appliqua à le frotter contre ses liens.

Cependant, elle eut beau s'acharner dessus pendant quelques minutes, cela ne donna aucun résultat. Se regardant dans le miroir encore entier sur l'armoire, elle vit avec surprise que la corde retenant ses mains n'était même pas entaillée. D'ailleurs, en se contorsionnant légèrement elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il n'y avait pas non plus de nœud sur la corde. Dubitative, elle s'approcha du lit, et fit glisser le bout de miroir dessus, qui entailla pourtant résolument les draps.

Laissant tomber le miroir, elle tenta alors la dernière possibilité qui lui venait en tête : grimpant sur une chaise pour avoir les mains au bon niveau, elle entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle laissa échapper un cri de joie en sentant celle-ci s'ouvrir. Mais sa joie s'estompa vite lorsqu'elle ne put s'asseoir sur le rebord. Elle ne comprit pas au début ce qui la bloquait, avant de conclure que rien ne la bloquait, rien de visible en tout cas, mais qu'aucune partie de son corps ne pouvait traverser la fenêtre, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir la brise venant de dehors.

Sa dernière idée n'ayant rien donné, Hermione commença à paniquer de plus en plus, son cœur tambourinant contre la poitrine, et son épaule l'élançant douloureusement. Les enlèvements avaient toujours été une notion abstraite pour elle. De tristes faits divers à la télévision. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse elle se faire enlever, et encore moins depuis chez elle. Les dernières histoires qui étaient passés à la télévision lui revinrent en tête. Un corps brûlé retrouvé dans un bois. Un cadavre flottant dans une rivière. Un corps mutilé dans une cave.

– Réfléchi Hermione ! se morigéna-t-elle. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire pour t'en sortir !

Elle tourna pendant un instant sur elle-même, à la recherche d'inspiration, avant de saisir l'un des morceaux de miroir, de l'apporter maladroitement jusqu'à la fenêtre et de le jeter sur le rebord. Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, le morceau se retrouva bel et bien sur le rebord. Elle refit l'opération avec un deuxième morceau, et sourit avec détermination en voyant le résultat. Parfait, elle avait un plan, et elle allait espérer qu'il marche.

OoOoOo

Lorsque vingt minutes avant 21h Tyler Greengrass pénétra dans la petite chambre où Dolohov et Rosier avaient confirmé avoir déposé la jeune moldue il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le désordre qui régnait. L'un des miroirs de l'armoire était brisé, des morceaux de verres pleins de sang étaient répandus dans toute la chambre, la fenêtre était ouverte, et il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione Granger.

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, et remarqua alors que l'un des draps du lit était coincé par l'un des battants, et pendait dans le vide à l'extérieur. Il portait lui aussi quelques traces de sang. Des morceaux de miroir se retrouvaient un peu partout sur la pelouse.

– Impossible ! fit-il pour lui-même.

Hermione Granger n'avait pas pu passer par la fenêtre. La protection posée dessus ne reposait pas sur l'aura magique, mais sur l'état vivant d'une chose. Et Hermione Granger était vivante aux dernières nouvelles !

Tyler Greengrass regarda attentivement l'herbe au sol et jura lorsqu'il vit ce qui semblait être un bout de vêtement abandonné dans l'herbe. Il sortit de la chambre en trombe et s'élança vers le jardin. Lord Voldemort n'allait pas être content s'il ne lui ramenait pas la jeune moldue à temps, et il ne lui restait qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour retrouver où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu filer. Par précaution, il activa d'un coup de baguette toutes les alarmes de son manoir. Il se félicita aussi d'avoir éloigné Hélène, Daphné et Astoria pour la soirée.

OoOoOo

C'était Tyler Greengrass. Hermione avait reconnu sa voix. Elle avait eu raison de se méfier de lui, cet homme l'avait faite enlever chez elle ! Sa respiration s'accéléra sous le coup de la panique. Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui voulait ? L'avait-il faite enlever à cause de l'accident avec sa voiture ? Mais elle était assez certaine que la voiture n'avait pas eu une seule égratignure. Ou alors c'était parce qu'elle avait refusé son invitation à diner ? Mais c'était complétement invraisemblable. Elle ne le connaissait même pas dix jours plus tôt ! Si elle s'en sortait, elle avoir quelque chose à dire aux sites gouvernementaux qui le présentaient comme un homme respectable !

En entendant les bruits de pas précipités sortir de la chambre, Hermione s'extirpa laborieusement de sous le lit. Elle était complétement ankylosée, son épaule lui faisait terriblement mal, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé des heures à se terrer sous le lit, avec pour unique compagnie ses angoisses. Elle se redressa sur ses pieds et elle sourit faiblement lorsqu'elle vit la porte ouverte. Elle s'en approcha prudemment et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Vide. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être qu'elle allait réussir à s'en sortir.

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et, au hasard, se dirigea vers la gauche, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle passa quelques portes, avant que le couloir ne débouche sur une balustrade surplombant ce qui semblait être un immense salon richement décoré, donnant sur le jardin. Si seulement elle pouvait arriver dans le jardin, il lui resterait ensuite seulement quelques mètres avant d'entrer dans la forêt où elle pourrait se cacher. Après avoir craintivement vérifié qu'il n'y avait toujours personne, Hermione parcourut la balustrade, se collant contre le mur, jusqu'à arriver à un escalier.

Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Elle était presque arrivée à côté de la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se précipita derrière un canapé dans un coin du salon et s'accroupit derrière lui, espérant que la personne, qui qu'elle soit, passe sans s'arrêter.

Elle écouta les pas se rapprocher petit à petit, puis s'arrêter lorsqu'ils parvinrent dans le salon. Elle pria dans sa tête pour que la personne se remette à bouger, qu'elle s'en aille. Malheureusement pour elle la chance semblait l'avoir quitté, et si les pas reprirent, ils se contentèrent de se déplacer lentement dans le salon. Hermione se recroquevilla autant qu'elle le pu, espérant être le moins visible possible.

– Montrez-vous mademoiselle Granger, je sais que vous êtes ici, retentit la voix de Tyler Greengrass.

Hermione se glaça. Faites qu'il bluffe, s'il vous plait faites qu'il bluffe, répéta-t-elle dans sa tête.

– Votre mise en scène était très réussie, reprit Tyler. Mais cette maison est malheureusement pour vous truffée d'alarmes.

Hermione retient sa respiration et ne bougea pas.

– Très bien. Accio Hermione Granger !

Tyler avait beau avoir mis toute la force possible dans son sortilège la jeune fille ne fit un vol plané que sur quelques mètres avant de réussir à se retenir à un siège, à quelques pas de lui. Il la regarda se relever en grimaçant et se rendit compte que son épaule semblait couverte de sang, alors que sa joue gauche était bleue.

– Vous êtes malade ! fit-elle immédiatement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Qui vous a permis d'enlever les gens comme ça ?

Tyler Greengrass ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de s'approcher rapidement d'elle jusqu'à lui saisir fermement le bras, celui qui n'était pas couvert de sang, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. Il la traîna immédiatement vers la cheminée du salon. Elle le suivit sur quelques pas en trébuchant, avant de résister de toutes ses forces et de se mettre à hurler. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de son cas, il était déjà quasiment en retard. Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille mais cela ne l'effraya évidemment pas le moins du monde. Il la transforma alors en un revolver, et la jeune fille arrêta de gesticuler pour le regarder avec de grands yeux effrayés.

– Vous allez avancer bien gentiment maintenant si vous ne voulez pas risquer votre vie, fit calmement Tyler. Suis-je clair ?

Hermione hocha nerveusement la tête et se laissa entrainer, ses yeux surveillant le pistolet. Même si elle arrivait à se dégager de la prise de l'homme, il y avait de grands risques pour qu'elle se prenne une balle en s'enfuyant. Elle qui n'avait pas vu un seul revolver de près de toute sa vie, la voilà qui se trouvait directement menacée, et jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'était si effrayant de savoir que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Ils arrivèrent devant la cheminée, et Tyler Greengrass jeta quelque chose dedans qui fit sous ses yeux stupéfaits devenir les flammes complétement vertes. C'est lorsqu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'il la poussait vers l'intérieur de la cheminée qu'elle recommença à se débattre, se disant qu'elle n'allait pas se faire brûler vive pour échapper à une balle.

– Non, non, lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle en luttant contre la force de Tyler Greengrass.

Tyler Greengrass arrêta de la pousser.

– Calmez-vous, ça ne vous brulera pas, fit-il sèchement.

Hermione se calma mais lui lança un regard suspicieux et Tyler avança sa main en plein milieu des flammes. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant la main de l'homme rester dans les flammes sans aucune brulure. Ne pouvant tester avec les mains, Hermione tendit l'un de ses pieds et constata effectivement que le feu ne la brûlait pas.

– Avancez maintenant, lui ordonna Tyler.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse effectuer un mouvement, Tyler la poussa dans le feu et annonça d'une voix claire :

– Château de Serpentard, petit salon du premier cercle.

Hermione vit alors les flammes vertes les envelopper et lâcha un cri de frayeur en sentant ses pieds décoller du sol et tout son environnement bouger autour d'elle.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol elle ne dut qu'à la prise de Tyler Greengrass sur son bras pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Elle toussa pendant quelques instants mais Tyler ne lui laissa pas de répits et la traîna dans un couloir alors qu'elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. Elle n'eut qu'une notion confuse du bout de chemin sur laquelle il la conduisit, remarquant simplement l'épais tapis au sol, les statues et les nombreux tableaux sur les murs.

Elle constata confusément qu'ils avaient encore changé d'endroit et une part d'elle se demanda si elle n'était pas réellement devenue folle, et qu'elle était en fait enfermée dans un asile psychiatrique depuis des jours. Ses mains étaient moites, tout son corps lui semblait tétanisé par la tension qui l'habitait, et son épaule douloureuse ne l'aidait pas à lutter contre la vague de panique qui prenait possession d'elle de plus en plus sûrement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement, et Hermione constata qu'ils étaient devant de grandes portes en bois sculpté. Elle réussit alors enfin à reprendre correctement son souffle et se tourna résolument vers Tyler Greengrass.

– Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante. Que me voulez-vous ?

Tyler observa la jeune moldue devant lui. Elle avait à peine repris son souffle, et son épaule lui faisait visiblement assez mal. Ses cheveux complètement en broussaille lui tombaient à moitié sur le visage et la peur se lisait dans la rigidité de sa posture, mais elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, le menton relevé. Il se dit alors qu'elle devait avoir à peu près l'âge de sa fille Daphné, et qu'elle ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à ce qui lui arrivait.

– Nous sommes dans le château du seigneur des ténèbres, et je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas contrarier le propriétaire des lieux, lui dit-il fermement.

Hermione encaissa la réponse, qui ne lui apprenait pas grand-chose, à part qu'elle était indubitablement dans le pétrin. Le seigneur des ténèbres ? Sérieusement ? Elle allait de nouveau poser une question lorsque l'homme se tourna vers le portrait qui ornait les portes et elle constata alors qu'il s'agissait du tableau d'un serpent qui bougeait. Un serpent qui se déplaçait dans le tableau, sous ses yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières devant le phénomène, sans parvenir à le faire disparaître.

– Tyler Greengrass demande à être reçu.

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise étranglé en voyant le serpent acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Un instant plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules – mais c'était encore la chose la moins étrange qu'Hermione ait vu au cours de cette journée –. Elle jeta un regard effrayé vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas du tout, mais pas du tout envie de rentrer dans cette pièce. Elle essaya de résister, de ne pas se laisser faire, mais Tyler Greengrass ne lâcha pas sa prise et la tira résolument à l'intérieur. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un grand bureau avant que Tyler ne s'arrête milieu de la pièce.

– À genoux, lui fit-il, avant de tirer brutalement sur son bras.

Hermione poussa un cri en sentant ses genoux percuter durement le sol. Elle essaya de se relever mais Tyler maintint fermement sa prise sur son bras. Elle constata alors avec surprise que lui aussi était à genoux, les yeux baissés. Les yeux baissés ?

Son cœur battant erratiquement dans sa poitrine, Hermione leva les yeux pour comprendre devant qui elle avait été amenée. Devant eux se tenait un grand homme brun, dans la trentaine, d'une élégance indiscutable, portant lui aussi une longue cape noire – ou était-ce une robe ? Son visage aux traits fins et aristocratiques était d'une froideur inquiétante, et il tenait à la main un morceau de bois semblable à celui que Tyler avait transformé en revolver, à l'exception de sa couleur, blanche. Tout dans sa posture respirait le pouvoir.

Son regard se posa rapidement sur elle, et Hermione eu un mouvement de recul : les yeux de l'homme étaient rouge carmin. Elle sentit tout son corps se glacer de peur devant ce regard terrifiant, et elle en oublia même de continuer à se débattre. Sans même savoir pourquoi, elle était intrinsèquement terrifiée par l'homme devant elle.

– Tyler, relève-toi, fit l'homme d'une voix polaire.

Sa voix était tellement froide, tellement tranchante que Hermione sentit un frisson lui glacer le dos. Tyler Greengrass se releva, et elle se releva aussi, malgré ses jambes tremblantes d'appréhension. Elle devait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle devait comprendre où elle était. Et elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

– Maître, fit Tyler. Voici Hermione Granger, la moldue dont je vous avais parlé.

Maître ? Mais où est-ce qu'elle était tombée ? Le regard de l'homme se détourna de Tyler Greengrass pour se poser de nouveau sur Hermione.

– Hermione ? fit l'homme. Une femme accusée à tort, morte par manque de confiance, quel charmant prénom.

Hermione essaya de faire un pas en arrière mais Tyler Greengrass lui tenait toujours fermement le bras.

– Lâchez-moi ! lança-elle à Tyler en essayant de dégager son bras.

– Endoloris, siffla l'homme.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter, un rayon rouge percuta Hermione en plein milieu de la poitrine, et une douleur irradia de tout son corps en même temps. Tyler Greengrass ayant enfin lâché son bras, elle tomba par terre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même tout en se retenant de gémir. Elle avait l'impression d'être très brutalement et très soudainement tombée malade, son ventre l'élançant comme lorsqu'elle avait eu sa crise d'appendicite.

Un instant plus tard, la douleur disparue aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et Hermione se releva en tremblant, tâche rendue assez complexe par ses mains toujours attachées dans son dos. Elle en profita pour reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre le dossier d'un canapé dans son dos. Son regard était fixé sur celui de l'homme aux yeux rouges – le seigneur des ténèbres avait dit Tyler –, et tout son corps était maintenant irrémédiablement envahit par la peur. Comment avait-il fait cela ? Qu'est ce que cet homme terrifiant était-il capable de faire d'autre ?

– Tyler, qui est au courant ? demanda l'homme.

– Antonin Dolohov et Evan Rosier maître, ainsi que mon sang-de-bourbe, répondit Tyler Greengrass.

– Fais en sorte qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien.

– Oui maître.

Il le congedia d'un geste hautain et Hermione se dit que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec cet homme. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire. Elle regarda Tyler Greengrass s'incliner et sortir rapidement de la pièce sans trouver le courage de bouger. Elle sentit soudain les liens retenant ses bras se détacher, et elle en profita pour ramener ses mains devant elle dans un geste de défense qu'elle se doutait être vain. Le sang revenant dans ses mains la fit grimacer de douleur et elle les frotta machinalement l'une contre l'autre, ravivant au passage la douleur dans son épaule. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ici, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était ici.

– Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle trouva beaucoup trop faible.

– Tss, Tss, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici, répondit l'homme avec nonchalance.

Sa voix lui glaça le sang et elle chercha désespérément des yeux un endroit où se cacher, où s'enfuir. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait atteindre d'un seul bon. La porte était trop loin, tout comme les fenêtres. L'homme s'avança d'un pas vers elle et elle contourna le canapé en reculant, tremblante de peur. Il continua à avancer lentement vers elle, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres, et elle continua à reculer, son regard fixé dans le sien, jusqu'à ce que son dos rentre en contact avec un mur froid. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était acculée dans un coin, sans échappatoire possible, l'homme debout à deux pas d'elle.

L'homme leva alors sa baguette de bois et la panique d'Hermione augmenta.

– Magia Revelio, entendit-elle.

Un rayon violet percuta Hermione, mais celui-ci n'eut aucun effet. Elle resta un instant interdite, avant de réagir sous le coup d'une brusque poussée d'adrénaline. Elle se jeta en avant, essayant de percuter l'homme de toute ses forces. Elle avait à peine amorcé le mouvement qu'elle se retrouva violemment projetée en arrière, avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sa rencontre avec le mur heurta douloureusement son dos, et elle poussa un cri de douleur. Elle eut de la peine à se redresser, autant à cause de la douleur qu'à cause du regard terrifiant de l'homme fixé sur elle.

– Très intéressant, fit tranquillement l'homme, se rapprochant légèrement d'elle.

– Laissez-moi partir, vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir comme ça ! fit Hermione dans un sursaut de courage.

L'homme lui lança un regard ennuyé, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle pouvait parler.

– Quelle impertinence, commenta-t-il. Endoloris.

Cette fois-ci, la douleur n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait vécu la première fois. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir du feu liquide dans les veines, que sa peau était arrachée de son corps et que des milliers de pics la transperçaient de part et d'autre. Jamais elle n'avait connu une douleur aussi intense. Elle hurla sans pouvoir se retenir et se convulsa sur le sol de façon hystérique. Son corps n'était plus que douleur et son esprit n'était plus que souffrance. De façon diffuse, il lui sembla entendre le rire de l'homme.

Lorsque le sortilège s'arrêta, elle mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre son souffle, et ne bougea plus, essayant de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar et qu'elle allait simplement finir par se réveiller.

– Voyons voir qui essaye de te protéger petite moldue.

Une main attrapa son menton et tourna violemment sa tête. En ouvrant les yeux elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de ceux, toujours aussi rouges, de l'homme. Le parfum de l'homme, aussi glacé et élégant que son visage, parvint jusqu'à elle et elle essaya en vain de reculer. Elle sentit soudain une immense douleur dans ses yeux, comme si quelqu'un enfonçait des aiguilles dedans. Elle essaya plus fortement de se dégager et de fermer les yeux, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait faire ni l'un ni l'autre. La douleur se maintient quelques instants avant de disparaître. Elle se recouvrit alors vivement les yeux des mains.

Elle essuya ses larmes et essaya de se redresser péniblement, s'appuyant sur le mur derrière elle, n'ayant pas la force de se remettre debout. Elle regarda avec incompréhension l'homme devant elle se relever et s'éloigner de quelques pas. Pourquoi Tyler Greengrass l'avait-il amenée ici ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui voulait ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour qu'ils s'acharnent sur elle ? L'homme devant elle semblait terriblement dangereux, et elle se demanda ce qu'il comptait lui faire.

– Mais que voulez-vous à la fin ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Lord Voldemort ne prit pas la peine de répondre et dévisagea pensivement la jeune fille assise contre le mur devant lui. Les barrières magiques autour d'elles étaient impressionnantes. Impossible de passer les barrières d'occlumencie, alors qu'il était le meilleur legilimens d'Europe. L'absorption d'une partie des doloris n'était pas une moindre chose non plus. Celui qu'il venait de lui jeter aurait dû la rendre folle en quelques instants. Et l'impossibilité de sentir les dites barrières magiques était encore plus impressionnante. Même le Magia Revelio n'avait rien donné, alors qu'il permettait normalement d'identifier assez fidèlement la puissance des auras magiques.

Il y avait bien sûr moyen de passer ces barrières en augmentant la puissance des sorts comme son dernier Doloris l'avait prouvé, ou en utilisant des sortilèges ne s'appliquant pas directement sur elle mais plutôt sur son environnement, mais c'était tout de même un travail de haute magie. Qui avait fait cela et pourquoi ? Lord Voldemort n'en avait aucune idée, mais il imaginait déjà les usages qu'il pourrait faire d'un tel bouclier lorsqu'il aurait compris son fonctionnement. Il fallait qu'il jette un œil à deux trois livres de sa bibliothéque sur les barrières magiques permanentes. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

– Debout, ordonna-t-il distraitement à la jeune fille.

Hermione se remit debout en tremblant, sans détacher son regard de la baguette blanche que l'homme devant elle tenait dans sa main. Un instant plus tard, elle entendit les portes du bureau s'ouvrir et Tyler Greengrass revient dans la pièce.

– Emmène la moldue dans l'aile est, et demande à Dory de s'occuper de la garder en vie.

Hermione sentit alors Tyler lui attraper le bras. Elle se débattit faiblement mais il la tira doucement vers l'avant et elle était encore trop secouée par ce qu'elle avait vécue depuis quelques heures pour résister plus. De nouveau ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs, mais rapidement l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils arrivaient dans ce qui ressemblait à une prison au sous-sol.

– Lâchez-moi, fit-elle en se débattant plus fortement. Laissez-moi partir. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Elle essaya de frapper Tyler avec sa main libre, mais celui-ci lui attrapa rapidement les deux bras et les tordit douloureusement dans son dos. Hermione laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsqu'il accentua la torsion de ses bras, et elle eut l'impression que sa blessure à l'épaule était une fois de plus mise à mal.

– Écoutez-moi bien mademoiselle Granger, commença-t-il. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire contre nous, et je ne peux que vous suggérer d'obéir à tout ce que l'on vous demande. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas quelqu'un de très patient, et il est bien plus dangereux que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer.

– Vous êtes malade, répondit faiblement Hermione. Laissez-moi partir d'ici.

Tyler ne répondit rien et se contenta de la traîner jusqu'à une porte, qu'il ouvrit. Comme elle l'avait deviné plus tôt, il s'agissait bien d'une cellule de prison, assez sinistre. Elle se sentit projetée dedans, trébucha sur une dalle et tomba à quatre pattes. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se relever, la porte avait déjà claqué derrière elle.

OoOoOo

Resté seul dans son bureau, Voldemort faisait pensivement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il était rare qu'il rencontre des phénomènes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou dont il n'avait pas au moins entendu parler. Il était possible de faire des boucliers puissants, même permanents. Il était possible de camoufler une aura magique, ou des boucliers. Cependant ce camouflage lui-même était alors perceptible. Pas pour le sorcier moyen bien sûr, mais il était lui-même un mage, et très versé dans la détection des émanations magiques de toutes sortes.

Voldemort aurait lui-même affirmé que cela n'était pas possible de masquer complètement une aura. Mais quelqu'un avait trouvé un moyen de le faire. Il devait y avoir de la magie runique là-dessous. Peut-être des charmes de contritions aussi ? Ainsi qu'une source de magie stable et puissante. Un objet ? Ou alors la jeune fille elle-même ?

Et surtout pourquoi ? Si c'était une jeune sorcière de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlé il n'y avait aucune raison de contraindre sa magie. S'il s'agissait d'une sang-de-bourbe par contre, quelqu'un aurait pu avoir l'idée saugrenue de cacher sa magie pour lui éviter une vie de servitude. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi elle ? Voldemort ne comprenait pas pourquoi se donner autant de peine pour sauver une sang-de-bourbe quelconque. D'un autre côté, cela aurait encore moins de sens de cacher une moldue. Il aurait sûrement ses réponses lorsqu'il parviendrait à briser ce bouclier, ce qui ne devrait pas être très long.

OoOoOo

 **A/N :** Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

S'il y en a que cela intéresse, je suis à la recherche d'une beta pour cette fanfiction (me contacter par mp).


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs alertes et / ou favoris, où ont tout simplement pris le temps de lire.

J'espère que ce cette suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

OoOoOo

 **Chapitre 3 – Août 1998**

Après que la porte se soit refermée derrière Hermione, la pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Hermione se releva immédiatement et se jeta sur la porte, tâtonnant pour trouver une prise lui permettant de l'ouvrir. Ses mains parcoururent plusieurs fois la surface sans y trouver une seule aspérité, même pas un trou de serrure, et Hermione sentit des sanglots angoissés monter dans sa gorge.

– Laissez-moi sortir ! hurla-t-elle dans le vide. Laissez-moi sortir !

Elle tambourina contre la porte mais seul le silence le plus complet lui répondit. Elle se retourna et plissa des yeux pour essayer de distinguer son environnement. Un faible rayon de lumière semblait provenir d'une minuscule ouverture sur le mur opposé. S'avançant vers cette source lumineuse, Hermione butta sur quelque chose au sol et baissa les yeux. Elle s'accroupit et tâtonna devant elle jusqu'à rencontrer une matière molle, qu'elle comprit être une sorte de matelas. Elle se releva alors et marcha jusqu'à l'ouverture. Un tout petit soupirail. Elle ne pouvait même pas rentrer la tête dedans. Elle essaya d'y passer son bras mais sa main fut bloquée par une vitre. De colère, elle donne un coup de poing dedans, mais réussit simplement à se faire mal.

Ramenant sa main douloureuse contre elle, Hermione ne put plus longtemps retenir ses sanglots. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, sur le matelas, et se roula en boule dessus. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son épaule lui faisait mal, son poing lui faisait mal. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Elle était seule, la nuit, dans une cellule, à la merci d'hommes terrifiants qui l'avait faite souffrir. Et Hermione avait peur. Peur de souffrir. Peur de mourir. Peur de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle pleura longtemps, sans bouger, sans pouvoir se calmer, et lorsque le sommeil vient finalement la chercher pour apaiser sa tension, elle se laissa glisser dedans sans même s'en rendre compte.

OoOoOo

Les deux jours suivants furent les plus angoissants que Hermione n'ait jamais vécus. Elle était seule dans une cellule spartiate, illuminée faiblement pendant la journée par le soupirail, et elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu personne depuis que Tyler Greengrass l'avait littéralement jetée ici, à l'exception de l'elfe de maison Dory qui lui apportait ses repas.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu la créature, Hermione avait été effrayée, mais avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne faisait que lui amener à manger et à boire, et surtout qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, à moins de se taper violemment la tête contre les murs.

Hermione avait été horrifiée par la situation, et par l'état de l'elfe. La créature était recouverte de haillons, et elle semblait visiblement maltraitée. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, Dory s'était elle-même retournée les doigts en hurlant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de dire du mal du maître. Hermione s'était depuis abstenue de lui poser la moindre question, n'ayant pas envie que la pauvre créature ne s'auto maltraite.

Visiblement, le monde complètement fou où elle était tombée ne semblait pas soumis aux lois du commun des mortels, et l'esclavage et la torture y étaient ouvertement tolérés. Tout comme le fait d'enlever les gens. Il semblerait Tyler Greengrass et celui qu'il avait appelé le seigneur des ténèbres ne fassent parti d'une sorte de mafia avec des pouvoirs de télékinésie...

Elle avait aussi fini par se dire qu'elle ne rêvait pas : il y avait des personnes et des créatures qui pouvait visiblement se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre, et l'elfe faisait cela tous les jours. Hermione s'était demandée si, si elle se concentrait suffisamment fort, elle y parviendrait aussi, mais elle avait beau essayer de visualiser sa maison cela ne marchait pas. Elle avait aussi essayé les lieux exacts desquels elle avait vu d'autres personnes se téléporter, comme sa cuisine, ou la chambre où elle avait été retenue, mais rien à faire, elle n'en était visiblement pas capable. Peut-être fallait-il posséder un gadget spécial pour cela ? Une baguette en bois comme Tyler Greengrass et le seigneur des ténèbres ? Mais l'elfe de maison ne semblait pas en posséder.

Hermione ne comprenait rien à sa situation. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment qui étaient ces hommes avec leurs pouvoirs étranges, et elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui vouloir. Elle se demandait aussi si sa famille avait prévenu la police, et si quelqu'un allait finir par la trouver, au fond de sa cellule, et la ramener enfin chez elle.

Les paroles de l'homme aux yeux rouges n'arrêtaient pas de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait parlé de la garder en vie et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser en se demandant dans quel but. Dans sa tête elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios, qu'elle allait simplement se faire torturer puis tuer par ces psychopathes quand ils se lasseraient d'elle, et que personne ne retrouverait jamais son corps.

Elle avait passé du temps à essayer d'ouvrir la porte, et à tenter de briser la vitre du soupirail. Elle avait aussi essayé de gratter le sol et même les murs. Mais ses actions ne laissaient aucune trace, à part la douleur dans ses mains lorsqu'elle tentait de frapper de toutes ses forces. Elle ne put plus vraiment dormir, ni la nuit ni le jour, se réveillant en sursaut de cauchemars angoissants où elle fuyait des yeux rouges qui finissaient invariablement par la rattraper.

La seule satisfaction qu'elle avait eu au cours de ces deux jours était de voir que la blessure de son épaule s'était proprement refermée, et que si celle-ci la faisait encore souffrir, la douleur était de moins en moins importante.

OoOoOo

Lorsque le soir du deuxième jour la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit Hermione se releva d'un bon et se colla contre le mur du fond, son cœur battant érratiquement dans sa poitrine. Deux hommes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus rentrèrent. Ils devaient avoir à peu près son âge, et ils portaient des robes noires quasiment identiques. Ils la regardèrent avec un dégoût tellement évident qu'elle se sentit instantanément affreusement mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien justifier le dégout qu'elle voyait sur leur visage ?

– Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent vers elle.

– Silence moldue ! claque la voix de celui de gauche.

Moldue ? Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle entendait le mot, et si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, cela sonnait visiblement comme une insulte au vu du ton employé.

Les deux hommes furent sur elle en quelques pas. Ils lui saisirent les épaules, puis la retournèrent brutalement pour qu'elle fasse face au mur, son visage écrasé contre la pierre froide. Lorsqu'ils lui saisirent les bras pour les rapprocher, Hermione essaya de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue. Un instant plus tard elle sentit avec frayeur une corde s'enrouler anormalement vite autour de ses poignets et les serrer douloureusement. Ils la firent de nouveau pivoter, et elle en profita pour donner un coup de genoux bien placé à l'un d'entre eux, qui la relâcha. Elle essaya de faire lâcher prise à l'autre mais il la maintint contre le mur tandis que son collègue se redressait.

– Sale petite peste ! fit celui qu'elle avait attaqué.

Un instant après, elle reçut un coup de poing dans le visage. Elle cria de douleur et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

– Lâchez-moi ! ordonna-t-elle en se débattant.

Elle se prit un nouveau coup, dans le ventre cette fois-ci, la faisant se plier en deux. Pendant quelques instant son souffle fut complétement coupé et elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais respirer. Dès que l'air parvint de nouveau à ses poumons elle se mit à tousser fortement. Ses deux geôliers en profitèrent pour la trainer vers la sortie.

– Tais-toi et suis-nous ou on continue à te cogner dessus, grogna l'un des deux hommes lorsqu'elle reprit un peu ses esprits et recommença à essayer de se dégager.

N'ayant pas d'autre alternative, Hermione se laissa faire et ils l'entrainèrent dans les couloirs et les escaliers. Durant le trajet elle s'appliqua à essayer de mémoriser non seulement le chemin, mais aussi tous les couloirs qu'elle pouvait apercevoir au passage. Malgré ses efforts pour rester concentrée et maître de soi, son angoisse monta à chaque pas, à chaque marche, et parvint à son paroxysme lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau devant les grandes portes ouvragées de la dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans ce bureau. Elle n'avait pas envie de revoir le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire.

– Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle demandent à être reçus, fit l'un d'entre eux au tableau.

Hermione essaye de nouveau de se dégager mais les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard menaçant et elle se calma, se doutant que se prendre des coups supplémentaires n'allait dans tous les cas pas arranger sa situation déjà précaire. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle crut que son cœur allait la lâcher tellement il battait vite.

– Non, non ! murmura-t-elle avec désespoir.

Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en face de l'homme. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau souffrir. Mais malgré ses prières, rien ne vint la sauver et elle fut de nouveau trainée au milieu de la pièce et forcée de s'agenouiller. L'un des deux hommes l'obligea même à garder la tête baissée en appuyant fortement dessus. Cette humiliation fit perler quelques larmes de rage au coin des yeux d'Hermione et elle sera ses poings de colère.

– Sortez, ordonna sèchement la voix glaciale du seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione sentit la pression sur sa tête et ses bras se relâcher et elle se releva en titubant, observant avec peur le seigneur des ténèbres. Est-ce qu'il allait lui lancer ces affreux Endoloris comme la dernière fois ? Est-ce qu'il allait de nouveau essayer de lui brûler les yeux ? Est-ce qu'il allait rire pendant qu'elle souffrirait ? Elle était prête à tout pour ne pas revivre la douleur qu'elle avait vécu la dernière fois, mais elle était déterminée à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Voldemort de son côté observait aussi la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regardait avec peur bien sûr, mais il y avait aussi une lueur de défi au fond de ses yeux. Un hématome était en train d'apparaître sur sa joue droite, et de façon amusante il était assez symétrique à celui dont elle avait encore quelques traces sur l'autre joue. Elle se tenait droite et tantôt le regardait dans les yeux, tantôt baisait son regard vers sa baguette, qu'il tenait nonchalamment. Visiblement elle avait rapidement appris à craindre ce qui pouvait en sortir.

Ses expressions étaient lisibles, mais ses pensées exactes restaient cachées au seigneur des ténèbres, et c'était une sensation toute aussi inhabituelle que celle de ne pas sentir d'aura. Il fit un pas vers la jeune fille, et contrairement à la fois précédente, celle-ci ne recula pas et continua de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais elle ne pouvait cacher la tension qui était apparue dans tout son corps lorsqu'il s'était avancé et un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'aimait rien de plus que de voir les autres le craindre. Il prit son temps pour aller calmement jusqu'à elle, regardant l'appréhension grandir sur son visage au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux se réduisait. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta juste devant elle, il la vit déglutir et faire des efforts pour ne pas reculer. Pendant quelques instants, Lord Voldemort la regarda sans bouger, se délectant de la peur qu'il lisait sur son visage insignifiant, avant de lever sa baguette.

– Vous allez me tuer ? demanda-t-elle soudain en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Quelle brave petite inconsciente se dit Voldemort.

– Sûrement, répondit-il avec indifférence.

La mort ou l'esclavage, c'était de toute façon tout ce qui attendait la jeune fille une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec elle.

Hermione sentit la panique monter en elle à cette réponse. L'homme en face d'elle semblait n'avoir aucun état d'âme à la tuer et elle n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de mourir. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune. Il lui restait beaucoup trop de choses à faire. Elle n'avait même pas commencé ses études ! Elle fit un pas en arrière et tordit ses poignets dans son dos, essayant désespérément de les détacher.

– Calme-toi, ordonna l'homme en face d'elle d'un ton sans réplique. Si tu es sage, je ne te tuerai pas. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Hermione le regarda avec frayeur. Il semblait mortellement sérieux, et les traits de son visage parfait ne reflétaient qu'une expression ennuyée.

– Mais, mais… vous n'avez pas le droit ! La police vous trouvera !

L'homme en face d'elle laissa échapper un rire froid, et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. La peur d'Hermione se transforma en colère devant son expression méprisante.

– Ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez faire des choses bizarres avec vos bout de bois et vos mots en latin que vous avez le droit de kidnapper ou de tuer des gens, ou alors de maltraiter des elfes de maison, s'enflamma-t-elle, portée par l'adrénaline.

Voldemort la regarda, légèrement amusé. N'aurait-elle pas fait une vaillante petite Gryffondor, prête à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin à tout prix, complètement ignorante du monde où elle était tombée ? C'était presque rafraîchissant de voir quelqu'un se faire encore des illusions sur ce qu'il était et ce qu'il pouvait faire.

– Ici, j'ai tous les droits, répondit-il. Personne n'a le pouvoir de juger mes actions.

Tout en disant cela, il s'avança d'un pas et fit parcourir sa main le long de la joue d'Hermione, avant de l'arrêter sur son cou et de serrer.

– Et la vie est une chose si fragile, continua-t-il d'un ton égal. N'es-tu pas d'accord petite moldue ?

Hermione était terrifiée, mais elle se contraignit à rester le plus immobile possible alors que l'homme serrait de plus en plus. Le maître des lieux parlait de mort avec si peu d'émotion que l'immobilité lui semblait encore être la solution la moins risquée. Quelques secondes s'étirèrent et Hermione commença à manquer d'air. Son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, elle se demanda si l'homme allait finalement la tuer, son visage froid ne reflétant plus aucune émotion. Elle était sur le point de finalement tenter de se dégager lorsque la pression sur son cou se relâcha soudainement, et Hermione aspira bruyamment de l'air.

L'homme resta immobile pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, et elle essaya de repasser dans sa tête ce qu'elle avait entendu. L'homme était sans aucune doute capable de choses étranges, mais était-il vraiment au-dessus de lois comme il le laissait entendre ? Elle essaya de maitriser ses jambes encore tremblantes et releva la tête pour regarder le seigneur des ténèbres dans les yeux.

– Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix légèrement cassée à cause de sa gorge douloureuse.

Sans répondre à sa question, l'homme en face d'elle fit un mouvement de baguette et elle sentit alors ses mains se détacher. Alors qu'elle les ramenait devant elle, le seigneur des ténèbres les saisies au vol. Instinctivement, Hermione essaya de dégager ses mains mais le regard de son vis-à-vis la fit s'immobiliser. Il enleva étonnement délicatement les deux bagues qu'elle portait et les examina un instant avant de les rendre à la jeune fille.

– D'autres bijoux ? demanda-t-il.

– J…Juste mes boucles d'oreille, répondit Hermione.

Voldemort lui ordonna de les retirer, mais avant même qu'elle ne les lui tende d'une main tremblante il savait déjà que ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Aucune puissance magique dans ces bijoux clairement moldus. Rien d'où la barrière magique de la jeune fille puisse puiser sa puissance.

– Rien d'autre, tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il froidement.

– Non, rien d'autre, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix anxieuse.

Voldemort fronça pensivement les sourcils. Il y avait deux supports générateurs de puissance magique dans le monde sorcier. Les objets enchantés, et les runes. Les objets étaient le plus souvent utilisés, souvent sous forme de bijoux. Mais les runes pouvaient elles aussi faire l'affaire. Seulement, s'il y avait des runes, elles ne pouvaient être que gravées sur la peau de la jeune fille, tout autour de son corps. L'utilisation des runes sur un être vivant était une pratique très peu courante, mais il lui fallait tout de même vérifier avant de d'écarter l'hypothèse. D'un coup de baguette Voldemort déshabilla la jeune fille qui poussa un cri en voyant ses vêtements disparaître.

– Qu'est-ce que… commença Hermione en ramenant précipitamment ses bras contre elle.

– Tais-toi, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix sans appel.

Comme s'il n'avait que cela à faire que de violer une moldue, alors que n'importe quelle sorcière de sang-pure était plus qu'honorée de satisfaire ses moindres désirs.

Le seigneur des ténèbres saisit les bras d'Hermione et les écarta sans douceur. Cette dernière se sentait excessivement vulnérable. Le dernier homme à l'avoir vue nue devait être son père lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle n'osait même pas se déshabiller devant ses amies lorsqu'elles allaient à la piscine, et elle se retrouvait maintenant complètement nue devant un parfait inconnu. Elle essaya de se dégager mais le regard glacial de l'homme la dissuada de se débattre. Elle resta donc immobile pendant qu'il la déshabillait du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur sa peau. Mais à sa connaissance, Hermione avait une peau tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Pas de tatouage et quelques grains de beauté.

L'homme la fit tourner sur le côté d'un geste sec et poursuivit son examen silencieux, avant de passer derrière elle et de détailler son dos. Hermione en profita pour ramener devant elle ses mains, que l'homme avait lâchées. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable.

Un instant après elle revit son jugement. Elle se sentait en effet encore plus vulnérable nue, avec une baguette pointée sur elle, la main de l'homme de nouveau sur son bras l'empêchant de se soustraire aux sortilèges. Ceux-ci cependant semblèrent ne rien faire, et l'homme s'éloigna d'un pas. Hermione le regarda et essaya de déchiffrer son visage impassible. Que cherchait-il ? Qu'est-ce que ces sortilèges étaient censés faire ? Elle se crispa lorsqu'il leva de nouveau sa baguette vers elle, mais l'instant d'après elle avait de nouveau tous ses habits et le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'intéressait plus à elle.

Sans ne plus prêter la moindre attention à Hermione, Voldemort était plongé dans ses pensées. Pas de runes, puisqu'aucun de ses sortilèges de révélation n'avait rien donné. Cela ne laissait que deux possibilités. Soit la barrière était alimentée par un bijou lui-même masqué par la protection, soit elle puisait directement sa puissance dans la magie de la jeune fille. La deuxième possibilité lui semblait plus plausible, accréditant sont idée qu'Hermione Granger était plus probablement une sang-de-bourbe qu'une moldue.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? demanda-t-elle.

Voldemort se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait eu l'audace d'interrompre sa réflexion avec ses questions importunes. L'instant après, le rayon rouge du doloris la frappait et elle s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

OoOoOo

Après avoir levé son sortilège, Voldemort appela les deux mangemorts qu'il avait assigné à sa garde et leur fit signe de débarrasser au plus vite son bureau de sa présence.

Son regard se perdit ensuite distraitement sur son bureau, où se trouvaient quelques livres traitant des barrières magiques. Mais que des ouvrages beaucoup trop classiques pour le moment. Il allait devoir faire appel à ses libraires pour qu'ils essayent de lui dénicher des ouvrages un peu plus poussés sur les barrières magiques les plus puissantes ainsi que le masquage des auras. Il avait quelques idées sur ce qui pouvait bien être à l'œuvre, mais il allait sûrement lui falloir de nombreux essais pour valider une piste. Si la barrière puisait effectivement dans la magie de la jeune fille, cela touchait au domaine de la manipulation des auras magiques, et il connaissait un mage éthiopien très versé dans le sujet qui pourrait potentiellement le renseigner. Mais il voyait mal comment obtenir des informations sans en révéler plus qu'il ne le voulait sur le sujet. Surtout s'il voulait réutiliser ensuite cette magie contre les mages. Il lui faudrait se contenter des livres.

Mais en attendant, et malgré le fait qu'il aimait particulièrement s'intéresser à de nouvelles possibilités magiques, il avait d'autres soucis. Après sa prise de pouvoir il y avait maintenant onze ans il s'était assuré de tuer dans l'œuf toute forme de rébellion. Il avait arrêté Dumbledore et l'avait fait exécuter pour l'exemple sur la place publique par Bellatrix. Il avait menacé de tuer ceux qui se dresseraient de nouveau contre lui. Une rébellion et une quinzaine de morts sanglantes avaient suffi pour faire comprendre aux anciens de ce stupide Ordre du Phénix qu'il était sérieux. Il avait aussi durablement humilié les traîtres à leur sang en les soumettant aux mêmes obligations que les sang-mêlés. La puissance magique de tous les jeunes sorciers de sang impur était contrôlée, et ceux avec le plus de potentiel étaient étroitement surveillés.

Lucius Malefoy s'était occupé les années suivant sa prise de pouvoir de faire circuler une propagande anti-moldus, racontant d'horribles histoires ou des moldus maltraitaient leurs enfants si ceux-ci étaient sorciers, où alors torturaient de pauvres sorciers s'ils parvenaient à mettre la main dessus. Lucius Malefoy avait réussi à habillement attisé la haine du sorcier moyen pour les moldus, tout en faisant croire que le règne de Lord Voldemort se montrait miséricordieux en interdisant de les attaquer pour ne pas se mettre à leur niveau.

La loi du secret était quelque chose que Voldemort ne pouvait se permettre d'enfreindre. Ce serait le déclencheur pour que les plus grands mages se liguent contre lui et même avec sa puissance actuelle il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les vaincre tous en même temps. Pas encore en tout cas. Même si Dumbledore n'était plus parmi eux, il restait quelques sorciers coriaces de par le monde. Mais tant qu'il ne menaçait pas la loi du secret, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

L'esclavage des enfants né-de-moldus, enlevés à leurs parents dès le plus jeune âge, était présenté comme une merveilleuse opportunité que Lord Voldemort leur accordait, malgré la souillure de leur origine et de leur sang. La population sorcière fermait les yeux sur l'esclavage et les débordements du régime en place, trop apeurée, et Voldemort ne se privait pas de rappeler de temps à temps à tous ce qui arrivait à ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Personne ne voulait jamais avoir à faire à ses lieutenants, et encore moins à lui-même en personne.

Il était le sorcier le plus puissant. Personne en Europe ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui, et depuis sa prise de pouvoir il ne passait que plus de temps à explorer toutes les possibilités de la magie. Pendant dix ans, personne n'avait ne serait-ce qu'osé le défier. Mais depuis un an, un groupuscule commençait à sortir de l'ombre. Quelques attentats, ratés pour le moment, avaient visés ses mangemorts.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, plus des escarmouches que de véritables attaques, mais en homme de pouvoir avisé, Lord Voldemort savait qu'il devait rapidement débusquer les coupables pour éviter que tout cela ne finisse en bain de sang. Oh, il gagnerait, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais il était bien plus facile de garder le pouvoir sur tous ces sorciers idiots si personne ne venait remettre en cause sa loi. Il allait devoir demander à Bellatrix de se concentrer personnellement sur ce sujet. On verrait alors si ces pseudos résistants étaient de taille à se battre contre la plus ferventes et la plus cruelle de ses lieutenants.

OoOoOo

– Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ! s'agaça Hermione, tournant en rond dans sa cellule.

Elle fit le point sur ce qu'elle avait vécu et entendu depuis son enlèvement. Elle était sans aucun doute entre les mains de personnes ayant des pouvoirs terrifiants. Et, comme son entrevue avec le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait confirmé, la baguette semblait être un élément clé. Chaque fois que ces hommes faisaient faire des mouvements à leur baguette, avant ou sans une incantation en latin, il se passait des choses étranges. Elle n'avait entendu que deux incantations dont elle avait pu voir les effets. Endoloris et Accio. Pour les autres elle ne pouvait que supposer, comme ce Magie Revelio, qui devait en toute logique révéler la magie.

– Bon, étape numéro un, je mets la main sur une baguette, décida Hermione. Étape numéro deux, je lance un Endoloris au soi-disant seigneur des ténèbres. Et étape numéro trois, hum, j'improvise.

Elle grimaça devant la faiblesse de son plan et soupira. Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux, et elle savait le plan dérisoire, mais cela lui faisait au moins quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher.

OoOoOo

 **A/N :** Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre. À la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour,

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je suis très touchée.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Il va être un peu dur pour Hermione, mais la situation va s'améliorer dans les suivants.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 4 – Août-Septembre 1998**

Lorsque Lord Voldemort sentit que ses quatre plus proches mangemorts étaient tous arrivés dans le petit salon dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de faire leurs réunions, il prit le temps de finir de lire le manuscrit qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il s'agissait de notes écrites par Morgane le Fay qui parlaient de sa quête, vaine, pour vaincre la mort. C'était presque par hasard qu'il avait trouvé ce traité chez une sorcière américaine, descendante de la famille Sayre, elle-même reliée à Morgane et Salazard Serpentard. Il n'avait pas été très compliqué de récupérer l'ouvrage, et d'en faire oublier jusqu'à l'existence à la sorcière américaine. L'ouvrage lui-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'était la mention d'amulettes égyptiennes qui auraient eu le pouvoir d'éloigner la mort, mais que Morgane n'avait elle-même jamais réussi à trouver.

Voldemort referma précautionneusement l'ouvrage, et le fit disparaitre de son bureau d'un mouvement de baguette. Il se leva ensuite élégamment, siffla quelques mots à Nagini qui s'était lovée près du feu, et sortit de son bureau. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le petit salon quelques minutes plus tard, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue et Tyler Greengrass s'agenouillèrent immédiatement devant lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres leur fit signe de se lever. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour voir que Tyler et Bellatrix possédaient des informations qu'ils n'avaient pas hâte d'annoncer. Voldemort pouvait sentir leur nervosité malgré leurs visages en apparence impassibles. Il prit le temps d'aller s'assoir, ses mangemorts l'imitant, avant de se tourner vers le ministre de la magie de Grande-Bretagne.

– Il y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me faire part Tyler ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Tyler hésita un instant, mais se reprit, sachant parfaitement bien que le seigneur des ténèbres n'aimait pas attendre. Au moins ses mangemorts du premier cercle étaient suffisamment intelligents pour éviter de le faire attendre lorsqu'ils avaient de mauvaises nouvelles.

– Il y a eu une nouvelle tentative d'attentat aujourd'hui maître, fit Tyler Greengrass.

Voldemort sentit poindre sa colère. Ce type d'incident devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Trop fréquent.

– Qui a été visé ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

– Fenrir Greyback maître, répondit Tyler Greengrass. Il affirme qu'il y a eu une tentative d'intrusion chez lui pendant son absence. Il a repéré des odeurs inconnues dans le parc et la forêt autour de chez lui, mais il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à rentrer dans son manoir.

Voldemort reporta son regard sur la seule sorcière de la salle, dont les mains s'agitaient nerveusement. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle tourna sa tête vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient à la fois d'admiration et de peur.

– Maître… commença-t-elle.

– Bellatrix, ne t'avais-je pas demandé de mettre la main sur ces dissidents ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trop calme.

– Maitre, ils ne laissent aucunes traces derrière eux, ils…

– Je veux des résultats Bellatrix, pas des justifications, l'interrompit froidement Voldemort.

– Oui maître, bien sûr maître, répondit Bellatrix en inclinant la tête.

– Si je puis me permettre maître, commença Lucius Malefoy.

Il s'interrompit, et Voldemort lui fit un geste sec l'enjoignant à continuer.

– Mon fils Draco m'a informé que beaucoup des enfants des traitres à leur sangs sont sortis de Poudlard l'année dernière maître, expliqua Lucius. N'est-ce pas vrai Severus ?

Le directeur de Poudlard hocha brièvement la tête, et un rictus déforma son visage.

– Effectivement, fit-il lorsque l'attention du seigneur des ténèbres se tourna sur lui. Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat et Harry Potter ont tous les trois finis leur scolarité l'année dernière.

– Harry Potter, ce nom me dit quelque chose, murmura pensivement le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Son aura magique est particulièrement puissante maître, fit Severus Rogue. Je vous avais fait part de son cas à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Voldemort se souvint effectivement du rapport que Severus Rogue lui avait fait sur le niveau magique des élèves sortants de Poudlard. La magie de ce sang-mêlé de Potter sortait étrangement du lot. Qui aurait pu croire que James Potter et sa sang-de-bourbe allaient engendrer un enfant aussi puissant ?

– Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de le surveiller étroitement ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix égale qui n'en était que plus menaçante.

– C'est ce qui a été fait maître, répondit Tyler Greengrass. Nous lui avons imposé un poste insignifiant au ministère, sous la surveillance étroite d'Augustus Rookwood. Mais aucune volonté de rébellion n'a été observée de sa part.

Voldemort regarda ses mangemort d'un air méprisant. Potter. Londubat. Weasley. Ces noms lui avaient posés trop de souci durant se prise de pouvoir pour les ignorer.

– Bellatrix, fait surveiller plus étroitement tous les anciens de l'Ordre du Phénix, et tous leurs enfants. Si ces tentatives d'attentat continuent, tu m'en rendras compte personnellement.

– Oui maître.

oOoOoOo

Pendant quatre jours et quatre nuits, Hermione s'accrocha à son plan de bataille pour tenir le coup. Elle allait obéir au seigneur des ténèbres, attendant qu'il se rapproche suffisamment d'elle pour qu'elle puisse s'emparer de sa baguette. Ensuite, avant qu'il ne réagisse, elle lui lancerait un Endoloris. Cela devrait lui laisser le temps de s'enfuir… quelque part. Une part d'elle lui répétait qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance pour que cela marche, mais Hermione était décidée à ne pas se laisser débordée par ses pensées noires. Et à ne pas rester sans rien faire.

Lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau, six jours étaient passés depuis son enlèvement, et le mois de septembre commençait tout juste. Elle reconnut les deux hommes de la dernière fois, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Elle se redressa vivement et les regarda s'approcher avec méfiance. Ils entrèrent dans la cellule, se postant face à elle, la regardant toujours comme si elle était une sorte de nuisible.

Avec stupeur, Hermione se rendit compte que les deux hommes s'étaient mis face à elle, laissant dégagé l'espace entre la porte et elle. Si elle parvenait à se rapprocher ne serait-ce que légèrement de la porte, elle devrait pouvoir s'enfuir. C'était risqué, mais elle décida de tenter le coup. Elle laissa transparaitre la peur sur son visage, et fit voyager son regard entre les deux hommes, espérant leur faire croire qu'elle était bien trop effrayée par eux pour leur désobéir.

– Ne me faites pas de mal s'il vous plait, fit-elle d'un ton plaintif. Je vais vous suivre.

Les deux échangèrent un regard étonné, se demandant visiblement comment réagir. Hermione ne leur en laissa pas le temps et fit calmement un pas vers la porte, puis deux sans qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits. N'osant croire à sa chance, elle se mit soudainement à courir. Bénissant leur lenteur de réaction, elle sortit de la cellule et s'engouffra à toute allure dans le couloir. Elle savait qu'il devait déboucher sur un escalier, et qu'une fois en haut de l'escalier elle pourrait tenter de semer ses poursuivants parmi les multiples chemins possibles.

Elle entendit les deux hommes se lancer enfin à sa poursuite derrière elle. Elle courut aussi vite que possible et arriva en bas des escaliers. N'étant pas très sportive, elle était déjà essoufflée et maudissait sa mauvaise forme physique. Entendant les hommes se rapprocher, elle se lança vivement dans les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Elle devait avoir monté la moitié des marches lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. D'un geste brusque elle réussit à dégager sa jambe, mais le déséquilibre qui en résultat la fit percuter douloureusement les marches de l'escalier.

Se reprenant aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle se remit à quatre pattes et tenta de s'élancer de nouveau dans l'escalier. Elle était à moitié debout lorsque l'un de ses poursuivants se jeta sur elle et la tira brutalement en arrière par la taille. Elle bascula, entrainant l'homme avec elle et ils dégringolèrent jusqu'en bas des marches, aux pieds du deuxième homme. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, ce dernier l'attrapa et la remit brutalement sur ses pieds.

– On va te faire payer ça ! fit-il.

Hermione vit le poing de l'homme arriver vers son visage comme au ralentit. La peur s'empara d'elle et elle essaya de l'éviter, mais un instant plus tard la douleur éclata dans sa pommette droite. Un second coup suivit presque immédiatement le premier, cette fois-ci dans les côtés, et Hermione cria de douleur. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais l'homme l'épingla contre le mur avec facilité.

Hermione se sentait particulièrement stupide. Certes elle n'aurait pas pu ne pas sauter sur l'occasion lorsqu'elle avait vu que ses deux geôliers lui laissaient involontairement une ouverture pour passer par la porte, mais maintenant qu'ils allaient visiblement la faire souffrir elle se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de les suivre sagement, et de se concentrer sur son plan de départ visant à s'emparer de la baguette blanche du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Laisse m'en un peu Greg !

L'autre homme – Vincent donc – s'était relevé et s'approcha d'Hermione, une joie malsaine étirant ses traits. Sous la puissance du coup qu'il lui porta elle sentit sa lèvre se fendre et sa tête cogner durement contre le mur, la laissant sonnée. Le quatrième coup la cueillit dans le creux du ventre et elle laissa échapper un cri douloureux qui ressemblait plus à un sifflement d'agonie. Les coups s'enchainèrent et au bout d'un moment Hermione eut l'impression de ne plus réussir à suivre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent et elle entendit vaguement les deux hommes se disputer à côté d'elle, avant de se faire tirer d'un côté. Ses jambes ne la supportant plus depuis longtemps, elle tituba et s'écrasa contre quelque chose de mou. Sûrement l'un des deux hommes analysa son cerveau. De nouveau elle entendit des éclats de voix. Un instant après, elle se sentit soulevée de terre et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort reposa le livre qu'il lisait et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien prendre aussi longtemps à ces abrutis de Crabbe fils et Goyle fils ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas leur avoir donné une tache insurmontable en leur demandant d'aller chercher sa prisonnière. Et s'il leur avait interdit d'utiliser la magie sur elle – cela évitait de rentrer dans des explications qu'ils ne pourraient sûrement pas comprendre – ils avaient sans aucun doute la stature de maitriser la jeune fille. Chacun d'entre eux devait faire au moins deux fois son poids !

Peut-être aurait-il dû confier cette simple tâche à quelqu'un de moins incommensurablement stupide ? Mais dans ce cas, il ne savait pas quelle tâche encore plus dénuée d'intérêt il pourrait confier aux deux pâles imitations de sorcier. Et au moins il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à leur lancer un sortilège de coupe-gorge assez retors qui les empêchait de mentionner quoi que ce soit à propos de la jeune fille.

Son agacement monta d'un cran après quelques minutes, et il connecta rapidement sa magie à celle du château. Il localisa ses deux serviteurs et la jeune fille dans le couloir qui sortait de sa prison personnelle, les trois se dirigeant vers son bureau. Comment diable avaient-ils pu mettre autant de temps ? S'étaient-ils perdus en chemin ? Si leurs pères ne lui avaient pas prouvé leur fidélité – à défaut de leur intelligence – jamais Voldemort n'aurait intégré Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle parmi ses mangemorts.

Lorsque le tableau annonça leur arrivée, il était debout devant son bureau, sa baguette dans sa main, et s'apprêtait à faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure aux trois. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il haussa un sourcil de surprise en voyant Vincent Crabbe porter dans ses bras une Hermione Granger visiblement inconsciente. Il avisa immédiatement le filet de sang qui coulait sur la tempe de la jeune fille, ainsi que sa lèvre fendue et les hématomes qui commençaient à apparaître un peu partout sur son corps.

Crabbe fils déposa sans douceur le corps de la jeune fille par terre et les deux mangemorts s'agenouillèrent devant lui. La jeune fille remua légèrement sans reprendre conscience et l'agacement de Voldemort se transforma en colère.

– Puis-je savoir pourquoi son sang impur est en train de tacher mon tapis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Les deux mangemorts tremblèrent devant lui sans répondre et Voldemort eut soudainement très envie de leur jeter un Avada Kedavra bien senti.

– J'attends, fit-il d'une voix encore plus glaciale.

– La moldue a essayée de s'enfuir maître, se dévoua Goyle fils.

Voldemort dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité.

– Endoloris, lança-t-il.

Le sortilège atteignit Vincent Crabbe qui hurla de douleur et se convulsa sur le sol, sous le regard imperturbable de Lord Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

Les hurlements juste à côté d'elle sortirent Hermione de sa torpeur. Sa tête l'élançait douloureusement et elle avait globalement mal partout. Elle était allongée sur un tapis, et en tournant légèrement la tête elle put voir l'un de ses geôliers, Vincent Crabbe comme elle l'avait appris plus tôt, en train de hurler à la mort et en train de se convulser par terre. Hébétée, elle cligna des yeux sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Un autre coup d'œil lui apprit que son deuxième geôlier était agenouillé devant le seigneur des ténèbres, et que ce dernier abordait une expression fermée qui faisait froid dans le dos. Avant qu'elle ne puisse complétement retrouver ses esprits, Vincent Crabbe arrêta soudainement de hurler et de se convulser, bien qu'il restât allongé sur le sol, gémissant et pleurant en même temps.

– Puis-je savoir comment elle a eu ne serait-ce que l'opportunité d'essayer de s'échapper ? entendit-elle le seigneur des ténèbres demander.

Sa voix charriait des menaces de mort et Hermione frissonna. Elle se tourna légèrement pour mieux englober la scène et ce simple mouvement raviva la douleur dans son corps. Ses souvenirs se rappelèrent soudainement à elle. Sa tentative de fuite. Sa chute dans l'escalier. Les coups.

– Elle a couru maître, répondit Gregory Goyle.

– Endoloris.

Ses hurlements résonnèrent soudainement dans la pièce et ce fut à ce moment que le cerveau d'Hermione commença à analyser ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le seigneur des ténèbres torturait donc aussi ses hommes ? Et ceux-ci se laissaient faire ? Hermione écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'expression de souffrance absolue sur le visage de l'homme. Elle se fit violence pour essayer de se redresser. Elle tenta de s'appuyer sur ses bras mais ceux-ci tremblèrent de façon incontrôlée et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. L'attention du seigneur des ténèbres fut immédiatement sur elle et Hermione eut envie de disparaitre, de se fondre dans le tapis pour éviter le regard rouge braqué sur elle.

Les hurlements s'arrêtèrent et Hermione comprit que le seigneur des ténèbres avait dû lever son sortilège. Les seuls bruits de la pièce étaient maintenant les gémissements des deux hommes, qui peinaient à se remettre à genoux.

– Crabbe, Goyle, dehors ! fit Voldemort d'un ton sec.

Le seigneur des ténèbres regarda les deux idiots se relever difficilement et sortir en chancelant, et il nota distraitement qu'il faudrait qu'il leur fasse passer l'envie de trop cogner sur la moldue. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle reste vivante s'il voulait comprendre le fonctionnement de son bouclier.

Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille, il put voir qu'elle faisait visiblement des efforts pour essayer de se redresser. Ses yeux semblaient regarder légèrement dans le vague et il en déduisit qu'elle devait toujours être légèrement sonnée. Qu'importe, les sortilèges qu'il voulait lui lancer ne nécessitaient pas particulièrement qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et il vit ses yeux s'agrandir de peur. Elle essaya de se redresser brutalement, mais fut prise d'un vertige et retomba disgracieusement sur le tapis. Son cri de douleur résonna agréablement à ses oreilles et il s'amusa un instant de la voir lutter pour reprendre ses esprits.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à s'assoir ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la baguette magique et la crispation de son corps rendit visible toute l'appréhension qui l'habitait. Un sourire étira les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que la jeune fille apprenne à le craindre à sa juste valeur.

– S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous me voulez, fit-elle faiblement.

Voldemort ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Tellement de personnes l'avaient supplié dans sa vie que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne prêtait plus attention aux suppliques de ses victimes. Il lança son premier sortilège d'un mouvement de poignet et le rayon rouge atteignit sans encombre la jeune fille qui se crispa. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris lorsqu'elle ne ressentit pas les effets de son sortilège et son expression se fit méprisante. Comme si une moldue comme elle pouvait comprendre quoi que ce soit à sa magie.

Il la vit baisser les yeux lorsqu'il lança un nouveau sortilège, et ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Même avec une protection magique, les moldus formaient décidément une espèce bien inférieure aux sorciers, une espèce faible et soumise. Voldemort put en tout quiétude tester ses hypothèses, sans que la jeune moldue ne bouge. Son bouclier semblait atténuer l'énergie des sortilèges qu'il envoyait dessus, mais sans non plus l'absorber.

Voldemort fit pensivement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. L'énergie de ses sortilèges ne pouvait être perdue. Si le bouclier ne l'absorbait pas, elle devait se diffuser tout autour. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha de la jeune fille, sentir l'énergie résiduelle des sortilèges étant toujours un travail très délicat. Il vit la moldue se tendre de nouveau, sûrement morte de peur à l'idée qu'il soit aussi proche.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, Voldemort vit la jeune fille relever la tête. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour lire la détermination dans son regard. En même temps que la jeune fille bondit, mains tendues vers sa baguette, il se recula vivement en arrière et lança un puissant sortilège d'expulsion. La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur en percutant l'un des murs du bureau, avant de retomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Relevant la tête à default de pouvoir se relever elle-même Hermione sentit la cadence de son cœur augmenter en voyant le visage chargé de colère du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle regarda avec peur la baguette dont elle avait essayé de s'emparer pointée vers elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Elle se demanda confusément si elle allait mourir juste là, tout de suite, pour avoir osé s'attaquer à l'homme. Elle avait échoué, lamentablement échoué, et elle sentait qu'elle allait en payer le prix.

– Endoloris.

Elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre l'incantation du sortilège de la douleur. Elle essaya de l'éviter, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Au moment où le rayon rouge rentra en contact avec elle, la douleur emplit toutes les cellules de son corps et elle se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces et à se tordre par terre. Elle avait l'impression de mourir. Plusieurs fois. Et de façons toutes les plus atroces les unes que les autres. Ses mouvements incontrôlés n'atténuaient en rien la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps. Elle ne distinguait plus rien autour d'elle, tout son monde, toutes ses pensées obnubilées par la douleur qui irradiait de tout son être.

Lorsque le sortilège se leva, elle mit quelques instants à formuler de nouveau une pensée cohérente. Tous ses membres tremblaient et ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes.

– C'était une mauvaise idée ce que tu as tenté la petite moldue, une très très mauvaise idée.

La voix du seigneur des ténèbres était glaciale. Essayant de maitriser ses tremblements, Hermione se retourna vers lui et essaya de se relever.

– Endoloris.

– Non ! fit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par ses cris.

Désespérément elle essaya de bouger avant que le sortilège ne la touche, mais son corps ne lui obéit pas et le rayon rouge l'atteignit de nouveau. La douleur semblait encore pire que la fois précédente. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses organes étaient transpercés de part et d'autre, que sa peau brulait, que ses yeux étaient arrachés de leurs orbites. Le sang dans ses veines semblait charrier de l'acide, et elle avait mal à des parties de son corps qu'elle ne savait même pas exister.

Le sortilège fut levé au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité. Elle ne parvint pas à arrêter le tremblement de son corps et elle ne tenta pas de se relever, le moindre mouvement lui semblant au-dessus de ses forces. Elle se força tout de même à tourner sa tête vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Il était juste à côté d'elle, le visage aussi froid que la glace. Lorsqu'elle le vit lever de nouveau sa baguette dans sa direction une vague de panique monta en elle. Sa terreur était tellement puissante qu'elle comprit qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à revivre la douleur.

– S'il vous plait arrêtez, supplia-t-elle.

– Mais je commence à peine petite moldue. Endoloris.

Une troisième fois le sortilège la frappa et elle perdit tous ses repères. Elle ne distinguait plus les contours de la pièce autour d'elle, et elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle subissait la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Elle voulait que cela s'arrête, elle voulait que la douleur cesse. Elle allait devenir complétement folle.

– Je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle dès que le sortilège fut levé. Je vous en prie, s'il vous plait. S'il vous plait.

Elle ne pouvait retenir les supplications qui sortait de sa bouche comme par automatisme. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus maitriser ni son corps ni ses pensées. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le seigneur des ténèbres venir s'agenouiller juste à côté d'elle. Il lui saisit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Aucune pitié ne résidait dans les iris carmin et le visage aristocratique de l'homme ne reflétait que le mépris.

– S'il vous plait, continua Hermione.

– Je vais te faire passer l'envie de tenter des choses aussi stupides, fit-il d'un ton froid.

Hermione sentit sa panique augmenter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il continue. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre cette douleur. Elle sentait que son cœur allait lâcher s'il continuait, ou qu'elle deviendrait complètement folle.

– S'il vous plait, je ne le ferai plus, je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et relâcha son visage. Puis il leva de nouveau sa baguette.

– S'il vous pl…

– Endoloris !

La douleur revient immédiatement dans tout son corps et Hermione hurla de nouveau. Elle se griffa elle-même, frappa le sol, essaya par tous les moyens d'y échapper mais la douleur avait pris possession de ses nerfs. Elle n'avait plus conscience de son environnement, tout son esprit étant occupé par cette douleur infernale. Elle ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait plus rien en dehors de ses propres hurlements.

Lorsque le sortilège se leva elle éclata en sanglots sans ne plus pouvoir se maitriser. Elle sentait qu'elle était allongée à plat ventre sur le sol, mais elle n'avait plus la force, ni même l'envie de bouger. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était la douleur, la douleur parcourant ses membres, la douleur qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre.

Elle sentit un contact sur le côté de son corps et elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, regardant le plafond du bureau. Elle ramena ses mains contre elle mais continua à sangloter de façon totalement incontrôlable, des tremblements la parcourant de façon épisodique.

– Il va encore falloir quelques Doloris pour te rendre sage, qu'en penses-tu Hermione ? fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix froide.

Son prénom prononcé par sa voix accentua violement les tremblements de son corps et lui donna un sursaut d'énergie pour lutter.

– S'il vous plait, je vous en prie, je ne le ferai plus !

– Endoloris !

La douleur explosa dans son corps et Hermione perdit toute sensation à part celle-ci. Son système nerveux devenait fou sous la douleur, son esprit ne parvenant plus à se fixer sur quoi que ce soit. Ses seules sensations étaient la douleur. Elle voyait la douleur. Elle entendait la douleur. Elle sentait la douleur. Tout son univers n'était plus que cette douleur atroce.

Lorsque le sortilège s'arrêta, Hermione n'avait plus la force ni de parler ni de bouger. Son regard était fixé sur le plafond sans le voir, et des images complétement incohérentes tournaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse ni ne veuille les interpréter. Elle ne savait plus ni où elle se trouvait, ni pourquoi elle avait autant souffert. Elle ne se souvenait plus de qui elle était, et pendant un instant elle peina même à retrouver son prénom.

Elle sentit à peine le seigneur des ténèbres lui tourner la tête, et le fait de se retrouver à regarder ses prunelles rouges ne déclencha chez elle aucune réaction. Elle vit l'homme s'installer dans un fauteuil à quelques pas d'elle sans en déduire quoi que ce soit. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle reprenne un petit peu ses esprits. Lorsque son cerveau relia de nouveau l'homme en face d'elle et la douleur qu'elle avait vécue, son corps se remit à trembler de peur. Elle essaya de nouveau d'implorer la clémence de l'homme mais seul un gémissement inarticulé sortit de sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il se leva et s'approcha d'elle une vague de panique la submergea. Essayant de contrôler son corps, elle tenta de se trainer sur le côté, de s'éloigner d'une façon ou d'autre autre de l'homme, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas la force. De nouveau il s'était accroupi juste à côté d'elle, ses yeux à quelques centimètres des siens.

– Vas-tu rester sage maintenant ma petite moldue ?

Hermione ne put articuler un son mais hocha frénétiquement la tête.

– Je préfère ça, commenta le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il s'éloigna et elle resta un moment allongée sur le sol, sans avoir la force de bouger, avant que ses deux geôliers n'apparaissent dans son champ de vision et ne la relèvent de force. Avant qu'ils ne l'entrainent, le seigneur des ténèbres les arrêta et vient soudain se poster juste devant elle. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres, et l'obligeant de nouveau à le regarder dans les yeux, il doucha complétement tous ses espoirs :

– Même si tu avais accès à une baguette Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas t'en servir. Seuls les sorciers le peuvent, et tu n'es malheureusement qu'une petite moldue.

Hermione ne savait pas si cela était vrai ou pas, mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne tenterait plus de s'emparer de la baguette en bois blanc à moins d'être absolument certaine de pouvoir le faire en toute impunité. Et dans un coin de sa tête, son cerveau enregistra une nouvelle information : ses ravisseurs étaient des sorciers.

oOoOoOo

 **A/N :** Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre. À la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Merci à tous les reviewers, followers, favoris et lecteurs.

Il y a pas mal de choses qui se passent dans ce nouveau chapitre, et quelques débuts de réponses aussi. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

OoOoOo

 **Chapitre 5 – Septembre-Octobre 1998**

Lorsque Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle vinrent la chercher au fond de sa cellule, Hermione n'y opposa pas de résistance. Après sa malheureuse tentative de fuite, suivit de son encore plus malheureuse tentative pour dérober la baguette blanche du seigneur des ténèbres, elle avait fait profil bas les trois dernières semaines. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait des pouvoirs beaucoup trop terrifiants pour qu'elle puisse s'y opposer, et ses deux geôliers avaient prouvé qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à la frapper si elle ne leur obéissait pas.

Malgré ses espoirs au début de sa captivité, personne n'était venu la délivrer depuis qu'elle était ici, et elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour se sortir de ce guêpier, avant que le psychopathe en chef ne décide qu'il était finalement temps de la tuer. Elle se contentait donc de suivre les ordres qu'ils lui donnaient à la lettre, observant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire.

Elle avait revu le seigneur des ténèbres sept autres fois, et si elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver une quelconque nouvelle opportunité de s'enfuir, elle commençait à mieux comprendre le monde dans lequel elle était tombée. Constitué de sorciers aux étranges pouvoirs magiques par opposition aux moldus qui en étaient dépourvus, les premiers se considérant par conséquent fort supérieurs aux seconds. Il n'y avait qu'à écouter le ton sur lequel le seigneur des ténèbres prononçait le mot « moldu », ou à regarder les visages de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle lorsqu'ils s'approchaient d'elle pour le comprendre. Hermione retient un reniflement de dédain. Elle ne pouvait pas torturer des gens avec une baguette, mais cela prouvait simplement qu'elle n'était pas aussi folle qu'eux, merci bien !

Ainsi, lorsque Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle lui saisirent les bras, elle se laissa mener le long du chemin qu'elle commençait à bien connaître, et qui allait déboucher sur le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. Depuis quatre semaines qu'elle était retenue captive, elle n'avait pu en apprendre plus sur l'identité du propriétaire des lieux, si ce n'était que tous s'adressaient à lui en lui donnant du « Maître », et que tous semblaient le craindre. A raison pensa Hermione au vue sa propre expérience.

Pendant qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs, Hermione se demanda ce que la soirée allait lui réserver. Si cela se passait comme les autres fois, le seigneur des ténèbres allait lui faire boire des mélanges aux goûts étranges, lui jeter une quantité impressionnante de sortilèges qui ne lui apporteraient visiblement pas satisfaction, et elle serait ensuite de retour dans sa cellule. Elle essayait de déchiffrer l'homme en face d'elle, pour tenter de poser des questions quand il n'était pas trop en colère, mais pour le moment elle n'avait réussi qu'à récolter des Doloris au lieu des réponses qu'elle cherchait.

Une fois arrivée dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres ses deux gardes l'obligèrent comme d'habitude à s'agenouiller sur le sol et elle se laissa faire avec résignation, se demandant si ce cauchemar aurait un jour une fin, ou ne serait-ce qu'une explication. La mi-septembre était maintenant passée, et Hermione se demandait de plus en plus de quoi allait être fait son incertain avenir.

– Sortez, fit le seigneur des ténèbres.

La voix de l'homme était comme toujours froide, incisive et légèrement méprisante, et rien que de l'entendre Hermione se sentit trembler d'appréhension. Elle se releva dès que ses geôliers la lâchèrent, et elle dû rassembler tout son courage pour se tenir droite et regarder le seigneur des ténèbres droit dans les yeux. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, la peur qu'il lui inspirait prit possession d'elle, et elle fit des efforts pour essayer de ne pas la laisser paraître. Elle avait décidé dès sa deuxième rencontre avec lui qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Le sourire sarcastique qui fleurit brièvement sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis lui indiqua cependant que ses efforts s'étaient sûrement soldés par un échec.

Elle observa le visage du seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, ce qui généralement était plutôt bon signe. Hermione avait moins de chances de se recevoir un Doloris, et c'était toujours un soulagement de ressortir du bureau sans s'en être pris un seul. Mais il suffisait parfois de pas grand-chose pour que l'humeur du sorcier change du tout au tout.

– Viens ici Hermione, fit le seigneur des ténèbres en lui désignant une partie de la pièce.

Comme à chaque fois, la façon dont il prononçait son prénom donna des sueurs froides à Hermione. Elle lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux, et acquiesça brièvement avant de se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant un pentacle dessiné sur le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les expériences du seigneur des ténèbres en incluaient un. La première fois qu'elle en avait vu, elle s'était débattue comme une folle pour ne pas mettre un pied dedans, associant la forme aux légendes sur le diable et se disant que rien de bon n'en ressortirait si elle entrait dedans.

Le Doloris qui avait suivi l'avait faite hurler, mais pas rentrer dans le pentacle. Il avait fallu que le seigneur des ténèbres lui explique qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un cercle runes et non « d'un quelconque moyen de rentrer en contact avec le diable comme le pense ta stupide engeance » pour qu'elle se décide à rentrer dedans. Tout cela pour qu'il ne se passe rien. Ou en tout cas, rien de perceptible pour elle, car le seigneur des ténèbres par contre avait semblé plutôt satisfait, et depuis toutes ses expériences incluaient le dit cercle de runes.

Une fois qu'elle fut dedans, il lui tendit négligemment une fiole remplie d'un épais liquide bleu clair. Hermione hésita. C'était la même potion que la dernière fois, et le cercle de runes au sol était lui aussi identique. Pourquoi refaisait-il deux fois la même expérience ? Elle regarda le visage du seigneur des ténèbres, qui devient vite ennuyé devant son manque de réaction. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma par peur d'un Doloris, puis n'y tient plus et posa sa question.

– Je croyais que cette expérience, ça n'avait pas marché la dernière fois ? fit-elle en désignant consécutivement la fiole et le cercle de runes.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'une petite moldue comme toi en sais ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton méprisant.

Il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille faisait attention à ce qu'il expérimentait. D'ailleurs, il la considérait plus comme une expérience intéressante qu'une personne pensante à part entière. Elle n'existait actuellement que parce que lui, Lord Voldemort, lui en accordait le droit. Et à chaque fois elle lui faisait perdre son temps en ouvrant la bouche pour poser des questions idiotes. Il n'avait pas fini de lever sa baguette qu'elle lui déversa une tirade entière presque sans reprendre son souffle.

– C'est la même chose non ? Le mélange, bleu clair, avec une consistance assez épaisse. La dernière fois il avait une légère odeur de lavande. Et les dessins du cercle de runes ce sont les mêmes aussi. Là le symbole avec quatre traits parallèles, ici celui avec trois points et trois traits croisés, et à sa gauche celui avec les arabesques. Les deux autres sont les mêmes aussi non ?

La seule manifestation de la surprise de Voldemort fut une légère crispation de son cruel sourire. Les runes qu'il avait dessinées étaient somme toutes plutôt complexes à retenir, mais en même temps, même des moldus devaient avoir la capacité cognitive de retenir quelques symboles de mémoire.

– Ces deux runes, juste là, elles ne sont pas exactement identiques, indiqua-t-il en faisant un vague geste de la main.

La jeune moldue les regarda de plus près. Voldemort allait lui ordonner sèchement de prendre la potion lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

– Oh, ce sont les liens entre ces deux runes qui ont changés et non les runes elles-mêmes, fit-elle. Cela doit changer le sens de la phrase runique je suppose.

– Effectivement, convient Voldemort d'un ton égal.

Intérieurement il était quelque peu stupéfait. Il était certain de ne pas avoir dit à la jeune fille moldue que les runes constituaient un langage. Et l'utilisation de connecteurs permettant de nuancer le sens des runes était quelque chose qui n'était pas à la portée du sorcier moyen.

Hermione releva les yeux et regarda le seigneur des ténèbres. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion et elle se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes et Hermione s'apprêtait déjà à recevoir un Doloris lorsqu'il lui tendit de nouveau la fiole de potion. Elle la prit d'une main tremblante, l'ouvrit et en sentit le contenu. Lavande. Elle avait eu raison, il s'agissait bien du même mélange. Sous le regard impérieux du seigneur des ténèbres, elle se dépêcha de boire le contenu du flacon et lui rendit la fiole.

Le seigneur des ténèbres fit disparaître la fiole d'un geste, avant de pointer sa baguette vers elle. Hermione se concentra, attendant de voir quel sort il allait lancer pour essayer de mémoriser les incantations et les mouvements de baguette. Cependant, le seigneur des ténèbres sembla hésiter et abaissa légèrement sa baguette.

– As-tu compris ce que je te voulais ? lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Hermione resta un instant stupéfaite avant de réfléchir. C'était la première fois qu'il lui posait une question qui demandait une réponse intelligente, et elle se sentit étrangement aussi stressée que lorsqu'elle devait passer un examen.

– Il y a… il y a quelque chose autour de moi qui ne réagit pas correctement à votre… magie, commença-t-elle.

Elle essaya de lire sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres si elle était dans le vrai ou non, mais celui-ci ne reflétait qu'un air condescendant. Un éclair de colère la traversa, immédiatement suivi d'un puissant sentiment de haine pour le sorcier en face d'elle, qui s'arrogeait le droit de la juger, alors qu'il n'était globalement lui-même qu'une personne sans aucune valeur morale. Elle inspira un instant pour se calmer. Si elle avait une folle envie de laisser échapper une remarque désagréable, elle avait déjà subi assez de Doloris pour peupler ses cauchemars les dix années à venir.

– Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un phénomène lui aussi magique, et que vous voulez comprendre comment il marche, continua-t-elle avec plus d'assurance. Peut-être pour le reproduire ensuite.

Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter. L'homme en face d'elle resta impassible, et un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes, avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne lève de nouveau sa baguette et ne commence à lancer des sortilèges. Malgré son envie d'en savoir plus, Hermione resta silencieuse, sentant que l'humeur du seigneur des ténèbres n'était plus propice à ses interventions.

OoOoOo

Cette conversation marqua un léger tournant dans sa relation avec le seigneur des ténèbres, si les quelques phrases qu'ils échangeaient pouvaient être considérées comme une relation. Lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, elle pouvait ainsi poser quelques questions, auxquelles il répondait parfois.

Hermione savait maintenant qu'il y avait différentes branches de la sorcellerie, dont les runes, les sortilèges et les potions faisaient partie. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être malgré elle fascinée par le monde qui se découvrait devant elle. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient sans cesse dans sa tête, et plus elle collectait d'informations, moins sa curiosité était satisfaite. Elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'approcher les livres qui s'alignaient sur plusieurs étagères derrière le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres.

À défaut de livres, elle avait en tête une liste de questions qu'elle posait au compte-goutte au seigneur des ténèbres. Souvent, le seigneur des ténèbres était ennuyé par ses questions, lui faisant savoir son opinion par une remarque glaçante ou pire, un bref Doloris. Mais parfois, parfois il lui répondait.

– Est-ce que les runes agissent sur moi ou sur vos sortilèges qui passent à travers ? avait-elle ainsi demandé un jour.

– Cela dépend des runes. Certaines catalysent un phénomène extérieur, alors que d'autres agissent sur l'objet qu'elles visent.

– Est-ce que c'est lié à l'orientation ? Ou alors à la combinatoire des runes ?

– C'est lié aux runes elles-mêmes et à la combinatoire. L'orientation n'a pas d'influence, mais le positionnement va faire en sorte que la réaction soit stable.

– Le positionnement en cercle ?

– Certains peuvent être bien plus complexe que cela.

D'autres fois, seul le mépris accueillait des questions qu'elle jugeait pourtant pertinentes.

– Est-ce la baguette qui donne des pouvoirs magiques aux sorciers ? avait-t-elle demandé une fois.

– Moi qui pensais avoir entendu bien des choses stupides, me voilà obligé de revoir mon échelle de valeur vers le bas, avait répondu le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton méprisant.

Il y avait cependant un sujet que la jeune fille avait bien vite apprit à ne pas aborder, essentiellement pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir : tout ce qui touchait à sa captivité. Les réponses qu'elle recevait étaient invariablement plus refroidissantes qu'une douche glacée.

– Est-ce que vous allez me laisser rentrer chez moi quand vous aurez terminé vos expériences ? avait-elle trouvé le courage de demander un jour.

– Si c'est le cas, ce sera en plusieurs morceaux, avait répondu le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton parfaitement indiffèrent.

Si elle parvenait quelques fois à échanger plusieurs phrases avec le seigneur des ténèbres, la terreur qu'il lui inspirait n'en était pas pour autant amoindrie. Les bons jours du seigneur des ténèbres étaient bien plus rares que les jours où il ne supportait pas qu'elle lui parle. Et Hermione devait régulièrement prendre sur elle pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ses mots. Sa dernière expérience en date empoisonnait encore ses cauchemars.

– Qu'est-ce qui est plus puissant ? Les runes, les sortilèges ou les potions ? avait-elle demandé.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'une insignifiante moldue comme toi pourrait comprendre à la puissance, avait répondu le seigneur des ténèbres, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques que je suis plus insignifiante que vous ! avait rétorqué Hermione sans réfléchir, vexée par la remarque.

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'était alors empressé de lui prouver à quel point elle était insignifiante en démontrant sa maîtrise de l'Imperium, l'obligeant notamment à ramper à ses pieds et à se prosterner devant lui de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Hermione avait pleuré de rage et de désespoir à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette humiliation pendant plusieurs jours.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle haïssait l'homme. Sa suffisance, son arrogance, son mépris de toute personne autre que lui-même. Elle n'aurait même pas cru qu'il était possible de se penser autant supérieur aux autres, de considérer autant que le monde lui appartenait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait lutter contre lui pour le moment, mais elle gardait l'espoir d'apprendre un jour quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à s'enfuir.

OoOoOo

À la fin du mois de septembre, Hermione rencontra à sa plus grande frayeur l'animal domestique du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle était assise comme souvent dans l'un des cercles de runes du seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'elle vit émerger de derrière l'un des fauteuils à côté du feu un immense serpent. Elle ne put retenir un cri étranglé, et d'un même mouvement pointa du doigt le serpent et recula précipitamment de plusieurs pas avant de heurter un mur.

En quelques secondes le serpent s'était déplacé jusqu'à elle et elle se figea sur place, jetant des coups d'œil apeurés au seigneur des ténèbres qui se contentait de regarder la scène sans faire mine d'intervenir, l'ai parfaitement calme. Hermione retient son souffle pendant que le serpent tournait autour d'elle, et lutta pour rester immobile lorsque celui-ci se dressa de toute sa hauteur face à elle, jusqu'à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Pendant quelques longues secondes, Hermione se demanda quand le serpent allait attaquer, et si elle avait la moindre chance de réussir à esquiver l'attaque. Vu la taille du serpent, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il pouvait la tuer sans aucun souci, et son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique. Puis le serpent émit un long sifflement, glaçant Hermione. Elle était certaine que sa dernière heure était arrivée lorsqu'à sa plus grande surprise le seigneur des ténèbres éclata de rire, avant de lui aussi émettre un long sifflement.

Complètement figée par l'anormalité de la situation, Hermione mit quelques secondes à remarquer que l'immense serpent s'était éloigné d'elle pour aller se glisser juste à côté du seigneur des ténèbres. Et elle faillit ouvrit la bouche de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit celui-ci gratter distraitement le haut de la tête du reptile.

– Vous… vous pouvez parler aux serpents ? balbutia-t-elle.

Le seigneur des ténèbres acquiesça brièvement, avant de lui faire signe de revenir dans le cercle de runes d'un geste sec dénotant son impatience.

– Ne fais pas attention à Nagini, et revient ici, ordonna-t-il froidement en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Croisant son regard rouge qui commencait à se charger de colère, Hermione se dépêcha de revenir se placer dans le cercle de runes, gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'imposante présence de Nagini.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-elle en se rasseyant, poussée par sa curiosité.

– Nagini a demandé si elle pourrait te manger lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres avec indifférence.

Hermione chercha une quelconque trace d'ironie dans sa voix mais comprit à son regard qu'il était on ne pouvait plus sérieux. Elle évita de demander ce qu'il avait répondu, car elle était assez certaine qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse. Elle se promit de pas quitter des yeux le serpent les prochaines fois où celui-ci s'aventurerait dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres.

OoOoOo

Voldemort quant à lui se surprenait à apprécier les moments qu'il passait avec la jeune fille. Nulle tolérance ni compassion derrière ce sentiment, mais plutôt l'émulation de travailler sur un problème magique complexe qui lui résistait, tout en se réjouissant de voir la petite moldue essayer vainement de se débattre entre ses griffes.

Parce qu'elle avait beau faire preuve de courage, ou plutôt elle avait beau ne pas réussir à retenir sa curiosité, Hermione Granger avait peur quand elle était avec lui. Il sentait sa peur lorsqu'il s'approchait trop près d'elle, ou lorsqu'il pointait sa baguette sur elle. Sa posture et son visage indiquaient toujours clairement son malaise et la voir faire des efforts pour le cacher était particulièrement distrayant. Il laissait toujours planner quelques secondes d'incertitude avant de lui lancer un sort, juste pour la voir se crisper d'appréhension.

Mais ce qui était le plus intéressant, c'était quand dans un sursaut de courage elle finissait de temps en temps par faire une remarque que personne, personne dans toute l'alliance magique n'aurait jamais osé lui faire. Le son de ses cris lorsqu'il lui lançait ensuite un Doloris était une douce musique à ses oreilles, ainsi que les supplications qui finissaient invariablement par arriver. A force de voir tout le monde s'incliner avec empressement devant lui depuis des années, il avait presque oublié le plaisir qu'il ressentait à forcer la soumission.

Il savait qu'Hermione essayait toujours de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, et aux questions qu'elle lui posait parfois, il pouvait voir qu'elle cherchait à comprendre l'étendue des pouvoirs magiques, ainsi qu'à évaluer ses propres chances d'utiliser ce genre de pouvoirs. C'était amusant de la voir tenter de récolter des bribes d'informations, sans même savoir à quel point elle ne serait jamais en mesure de pouvoir s'opposer à lui. Même si elle s'avérait être effectivement une sorcière, sa puissance ne lui permettrait même pas de lui causer une égratignure. Elle avait l'impression de se construire une voie de secours en récoltant les informations que le seigneur des ténèbres lui distillait, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point cette voie de secours était destinée à toujours revenir à son point de départ. À la merci de Lord Voldemort.

En fait, Hermione Granger lui changeait agréablement les idées de l'incompétence de certains de ses mangemorts et des tentatives ratées de Bellatrix Lestrange pour mettre la main sur la nouvelle résistance, qui bien que moins active ces derniers mois, le préoccupait de plus en plus de par ses capacités à se dissimuler habilement.

Voldemort commençait aussi à avoir une bonne idée de la façon dont la jeune fille était protégée. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'émanations magiques agissant de manière opposée. De telles émanations avaient la propriété d'annuler leur signature magique. Mais les rares fois où il était tombé sur le sujet, il était bien précisé que cela restait du domaine de la théorie. Et étrangement, la validation de la théorie était venue de l'endroit le moins probable à son sens : Hermione Granger.

C'était un soir d'octobre où il était particulièrement frustré de n'aboutir à rien, et lorsqu'Hermione lui avait demandé sa théorie sur le fonctionnement du bouclier il avait hésité entre répondre et passer sa frustration sur elle à coup de Doloris.

– Il est théoriquement possible d'annuler la signature d'une émanation magique, avec une autre émanation contraire, mais la littérature sur le sujet est décevante, avait-il finit par dire.

– Comme des ondes en opposition de phase ? avait demandé la jeune fille.

– Comme quoi ? avait fait Voldemort d'un ton tranchant.

– Des ondes en opposition de phase. L'amplitude de la combinaison de deux ondes de même fréquence et de même amplitude en opposition de phase est nulle.

– C'est uniquement une théorie, avait-il commenté.

– Non, cela marche en pratique aussi. Cela marche pour les ondes mécaniques, et pour les ondes électromagnétiques. C'est de la physique moldue, avait répondu la jeune fille en prononçant sarcastiquement le dernier mot.

Une fois de plus, Lord Voldemort avait hésité entre répondre et lui lancer un Doloris, mais sa curiosité avait fini par l'emporter. Le Doloris pouvait attendre quelque peu.

– Explique-moi, avait-il ordonné.

La jeune fille l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux étonnés avant de se reprendre.

– Hum, euh, le plus pratique serait que je vous fasse un dessin en fait.

Il avait donc tendu une plume et un parchemin à Hermione Granger qui les avait pris avec hésitation. Elle n'avait au tout début réussi à faire que des taches d'encre assez disgracieuses, n'ayant visiblement jamais écrit avec une plume auparavant.

– Si tu tiens tant que ça à dessiner des pâtés, je peux te soumettre tellement longtemps au Doloris que tu te retrouveras avec les capacités intellectuelles d'un enfant de maternelle, avait fait remarquer Voldemort avec acidité.

Hermione avait alors maladroitement commencé à dessiner des graphiques avec des sinusoïdes, et Voldemort avait eu droit à son premier cours de théorie des ondes. Hermione Granger était sans conteste une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, ses explications sonnant exactement comme si elles sortaient d'un livre qu'elle aurait appris par cœur. Mais il avait pu au fur et à mesure de ses questions se rendre compte qu'elle semblait assez bien maîtriser son sujet, et même qu'elle était en mesure d'adapter son discours à l'environnement magique.

Il s'était surpris à se dire que pour une moldue, elle ne semblait pas complétement idiote. Si qui que ce soit lui avait dit il y avait quelques mois qu'il discuterait de magie fondamentale avec une moldue, il n'aurait pas hésité à lancer un Avada Kedavra. A défaut, il lança presque distraitement un Doloris à la jeune fille, ses pensées déjà concentrées sur l'application de ce qu'elle venait de lui montrer alors qu'Hermione se convulsait désespérément sur le sol.

OoOoOo

La soirée suivante, Voldemort fit mander le libraire qui travaillait actuellement pour lui. Celui-ci se présenta dans son bureau une demi-heure après, escorté par les mangemorts qui gardaient l'entrée du château de Serpentard – seuls les mangemorts pouvaient se déplacer seuls dans le château de Serpentard, et encore uniquement dans les pièces que le seigneur des ténèbres jugeait sans importance –.

Quelle pitoyable créature pensa Voldemort en le regardant s'incliner en tremblant devant lui. Il suintait la peur et la soumission par tous les pores, à tel point que Voldemort ne pensait qu'à le tourmenter à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Seul la compétence de l'homme lui avait pour le moment assuré de rester en vie.

– Que… que puis-je pour… pour vous my Lord ? demanda l'homme.

Sa voix était tellement tremblante que la patience de Voldemort était déjà arrivée à son terme avant la fin de la phrase.

– Endoloris, prononça-t-il paresseusement.

Le corps se tordant de douleur devant lui et les cris perçant que poussait le libraire ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. S'il finit par arrêter le Doloris, c'était simplement parce qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de regarder un sorcier lamentable se tordre de douleur devant lui.

– Les livres que tu m'as fournis ne m'ont pas apporté satisfaction, annonça-t-il calmement. Ils ne faisaient que citer ce que je cherchais.

– My Lord, j'ai… j'ai fait de mon… mon mieux. Ce sont les… les seuls qui existent sur… sur le sujet.

Voldemort lança machinalement un nouveau Doloris, avant de le lever quelques secondes plus tard. L'homme devant lui ne fit même pas l'effort de se relever et resta pitoyablement étalé sur le sol.

– Je… je vais encore chercher my… my Lord, parvient à articuler la forme devant lui.

– C'est le moins que tu puisses faire. Et je voudrais que tu cherches aussi dans une autre direction. Des ouvrages traitant de magies en opposition de phase. Surtout s'il s'agit de papiers de recherche.

– Oui… oui my Lord. Je… je ferai de mon… mon mieux my Lord.

– Mais j'espère bien. Et maintenant, disparais de ma vue.

Voldemort le regarda sortir, et se rassit pensivement à son bureau. Si la piste de la magie en opposition de phase donnait quelque chose, il était quasiment certain de qui était derrière tout cela. Après tout, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de mages en magie fondamentale suffisamment amoureux des moldus pour non seulement appliquer leurs théories à la magie mais aussi pour essayer de cacher une sang-de-bourbe. Mais si c'était effectivement le cas, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser Albus Dumbledore à tenter de cacher Hermione Granger ?

OoOoOo

 **A/N :** Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre. À la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Merci à tous les reviewers, followers, favoris et lecteurs.

Ci-dessous un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je lis toutes vos reviews avec plaisir.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 6 – Novembre 1998**

Lord Voldemort écoutait distraitement Bellatrix exposer en long en large et en travers les moyens que sa milice mettait en œuvre pour attraper les résistants. Il y avait beaucoup d'exaltation mais pas beaucoup de résultats concrets, et Voldemort n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre qu'elle ne parvenait à rien. Il ne pouvait reprocher à Bellatrix sa motivation, personne n'ayant un désir plus grand qu'elle de le satisfaire, et ce quelles que soient ses demandes, mais elle arrivait parfois à le décevoir plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle avait tendance à toujours faire dans la démesure, usant et abusant de sa position privilégiée. Elle avait certainement dû torturer tous ses capitaines de section pour qu'ils mettent la main sur les résistants, mais ce n'était visiblement pas suffisant. Et si les tentatives attentats avaient diminué au mois de septembre, elles avaient repris de plus belle depuis la fin du mois d'octobre.

– Ça suffit Bellatrix, interrompit sèchement Voldemort.

Bellatrix resta la bouche ouverte un instant, figée en plein milieu de sa phrase, avant de se reprendre et de s'incliner profondément devant lui.

– Lucius, comment avancent les discussions avec la Russie ? demanda Voldemort.

– Tout se passe comme vous l'aviez prédit maître. Le premier prince de la Russie magique Nicolaï Bolkonsky est au plus bas dans l'opinion populaire suite aux fuites concernant sa relation avec Alexandra Rostov. Vladimir Obolenski s'apprête à renverser le pouvoir sous peu, en votre nom bien sûr. Les sang-de-bourbes ont déjà commencé à fuir le pays, compléta Lucius d'une voix trainante.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres. Un sourire satisfait qui irradiait de cruauté.

– Quand est prévu le coup d'état ?

– Samedi 5 décembre maître. Dans moins d'un mois la Russie fera partie de l'alliance magique.

– Alexandra Rostov ?

– Elle est sortie de Russie il y a deux semaines et n'y est plus retournée depuis, répondit Lucius.

Voldemort hocha la tête d'un mouvement appréciateur. Contrairement à la Bulgarie qui était tombée dans les mois suivants la Grande-Bretagne, la Russie avait résisté bien plus longtemps. Pas que la plupart des sorciers russes soient contre la discrimination qu'avait mise en place Lord Voldemort à l'encontre des sang-de-bourbes, mais plutôt par fierté. Le premier prince de la Russie magique n'avait jamais voulu se soumettre à Lord Voldemort. Maintenant, il était ruiné, avait perdu tous ses soutiens, et ne vivrait sûrement pas pour voir la nouvelle année.

– Lucius, fais-en sorte que le premier prince Nicolaï Bolkonsky soit laissé vivant, fit Voldemort en prononçant le titre d'un ton méprisant. Je m'occuperai de lui personnellement.

Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de finalement remettre à sa place quelqu'un qui s'était cru suffisamment fou pour lui résister. Son contentement fut cependant abruptement interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante de Corban Yaxley dans la pièce. Voldemort s'apprêtait déjà à jeter un Doloris à l'imprudent qui avait l'audace d'interrompre une réunion très privée avec ses lieutenants lorsqu'il vit qu'il était maculé de sang.

– Il y a eu une attaque, maître, fit rapidement Yaxley en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Thorfinn Rowle a été salement blessé.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le salon à ces mots, et les cinq mangemorts blêmirent fortement, priant intérieurement pour ne pas être celui qui allait subir le courroux du seigneur des ténèbres. Voldemort n'avait même pas besoin de faire preuve de legilimencie pour lire la peur sur leur visage, et l'espoir aussi de ne pas être malchanceux. Mais Lord Voldemort avait décidé qu'aucun de ces incompétents ne méritait la moindre once de compassion. Un instant plus tard, les cinq mangemorts tombaient au sol sous le coup de la douleur.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Lord Voldemort arriva dans la pièce où avait été ramené Thorfinn Rowle les quelques mangemorts présents s'écartèrent respectueusement, et sortirent le plus vite possible, la colère du seigneur des ténèbres étant palpable dans l'atmosphère soudainement chargée autour d'eux.

À la vue de l'état de Thorfinn Rowle, il était évident qu'il y avait eu une bataille. La robe du mangemort était déchirée en plusieurs endroits, et son bras droit était légèrement brûlé. Mais la blessure la plus importante était un sortilège de découpe reçu sur le côté, assez profond. Le mangemort semblait être dans un état second à cause de la douleur, ne remarquant même pas la présence de son maître. Voldemort lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de se tourner vers les cinq mangemorts qui l'avaient suivi.

– Yaxley, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé, ordonna Lord Voldemort.

– Thorfinn et moi nous rendions chez Gringotts maître, lorsque trois personnes nous sont tombées dessus dans une petite rue et nous ont attaqué. Elles se sont ensuite enfuies au bout de quelques secondes.

La prise du seigneur des ténèbres sur sa baguette devint plus ferme et la température de la pièce perdit quelques degrés.

– Avez-vous réussi à faire des prisonniers ? demanda-t-il, trop calmement.

Corban Yaxley luta pour ne pas reculer.

– Ils sont partis beaucoup trop vite maître, fit-il faiblement.

La colère de Voldemort monta d'un cran, et sa magie commença à crépiter dangereusement autour de lui.

– Avez-vous au moins pu les identifier ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix charriant des menaces de morts.

Le visage de Corban Yaxley perdit instantanément le peu de couleurs qu'il avait encore.

– N… non maître. Ils… ils étaient masqués, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Voldemort sut immédiatement qu'il ne disait pas tout. D'un geste nonchalant il leva sa baguette vers le mangemort, son regard rouge rivé sur lui, attendant qu'il complète.

– Parle Yaxley, ordonna-t-il devant le manque de coopération du mangemort.

– Ils utilisaient des masques de mangemorts maître.

Un Doloris heurta l'homme l'instant d'après. Ils avaient osé. Ces résistants avaient osé utiliser ses propres symboles contre lui. Sans lever son Doloris, il se tourna vers ses lieutenants.

– Bellatrix, je veux que tu trouves ces résistants. Très rapidement.

– Oui maître, répondit la sorcière en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Le regard de Voldemort se fixa ensuite sur son premier ministre.

– Cet événement ne doit paraître dans aucun journal.

– Oui maître.

Sans un regard ni pour le mangemort blessé, ni pour Corban Yaxley qui peinait à se remettre du Doloris qu'il venait juste de lever, Voldemort sortit de la pièce. Ces résistants devenaient décidément de plus en plus pénibles.

oOoOoOo

Occupé par cette affaire de résistance, Voldemort mit plusieurs jours à revenir à ce qu'il comptait initialement faire après la réunion avec ses lieutenants. C'est ainsi qu'un mardi de bon matin, Lord Voldemort transplana en plein milieu de l'atrium du ministère de la magie britannique. Son arrivée causa une petite panique parmi les sorciers présents, qui allèrent tous se coller contre les murs.

Voldemort ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les ascenseurs. Ceux qui attendaient s'empressèrent de le laisser passer, et lorsque l'ascenseur arriva, ses occupants en descendirent si rapidement que deux d'entre eux se retrouvèrent par terre. Il n'était pas rare que Lord Voldemort se rende au ministère de la magie, généralement pour voir Tyler, ou pour aller faire une petite visite au département des mystères quand quelque chose l'intéressait. Mais sa présence y causait toujours un véritable émoi. Il fallait dire que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, tous avaient pu constater qu'il ne valait mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin, à moins d'apprécier les Doloris.

Voldemort prit l'ascenseur et appuya sur l'étage correspondant aux archives magiques. Tyler lui avait parlé de sa vaine tentative de trouver des documents sur Hermione Granger, mais il se devait tout de même de vérifier par lui-même. Il était persuadé qu'Hermione Granger était une sang-de-bourbe, il ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités. Le fait que la barrière de la jeune fille puise dans sa magie lui semblait plus plausible que l'utilisation d'un artefact de pouvoir pour fournir la puissance. Peu d'entre eux auraient pu servir de source pour une barrière aussi puissante, et tous auraient eu des effets indésirables au bout d'un certain moment.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux archives, il fut pris d'un instant de doute. Quel âge pouvait bien avoir Hermione Granger ? Quelque part entre 17 et 21 ans sûrement, ce qui faisait une naissance...entre 1977 et 1981, entre 1976 et 1982 pour faire large. D'un mouvement de baguette, Voldemort fit venir à lui tous les registres de naissances correspondants. Ceux-ci se mettaient à jour automatiquement dès qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière naissait. C'était Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard eux-mêmes qui les avaient enchantés. De la très haute magie.

Voldemort parcourut rapidement les parchemins, et sans surprise ne trouva aucune trace d'Hermione Granger. Il essaya en vain de nombreux sorts de révélation, de plus en plus complexes, avant de remarquer quelque chose. Le registre de naissance de 1976 faisait état de nombreux enfants sang-de-bourbes, alors que les suivants ne faisaient mention que de peu de cas. En parcourant les années, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait 11 années creuses, entre 1976 et 1987. Soit les sangs-de-bourbes ayant entre 0 et 11 ans lors de son avènement…

Durant les quelques années après sa prise de pouvoir il ne s'était pas trop inquiété du faible nombre de sang-de-bourbes, se disant que certains de ses mangemorts avaient dû les tuer en essayant de les réduire en esclavage un peu trop violement. Et il ne s'était de toute façon jamais particulièrement intéressé à leur sort. Mais ces années creuses lui semblaient aujourd'hui beaucoup plus suspectes. Hermione Granger n'était visiblement pas un cas isolé. D'autres sang-de-bourbes semblaient avoir été cachés.

Voldemort essaya de nouveaux plusieurs sortilèges sur les registres, essayant cette fois de déterminer s'ils avaient été affectés d'une quelconque manière par la magie d'Albus Dumbledore, une fois de plus en vain. Il était dorénavant pratiquement certain que c'était le vieux fou qui avait été derrière tout cela. Il avait été un mage maitrisant particulièrement bien la magie fondamentale. Et Voldemort se souvenait qu'il avait mis plusieurs jours après sa prise de pouvoir avant de réussir à le coincer. Le vieil homme avait-il mis à profit ces quelques jours pour cacher les sang-de-bourbes et ensorceler les registres ?

Si c'était le cas, il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé. Il avait fait tuer Albus Dumbledore il y avait 11 années de cela, et toutes les personnes qu'il avait suspecté avoir participé à son stupide Ordre du Phénix étaient étroitement surveillées juste après sa prise de pouvoir. Aucune n'avait été contactée par Dumbledore. Repassant dans sa tête les quelques jours suivant sa prise de pouvoir, Voldemort visualisa les derniers moments de la traque de son ennemi. Il avait suivi sa signature magique dans plusieurs villages moldus, et il se souvenait avoir trouvé étrange que le vieux fou se cache parmi ceux qu'il essayait de défendre. Mais il réalisait maintenant qu'Albus Dumbledore ne faisait absolument pas cela pour se cacher.

De colère, sa magie crépita autour de Voldemort et les étagères tremblèrent. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer cela ? Il y avait des sang-de-bourbes perdus dans la nature, échappant au pouvoir de son empire, et il voyait mal comment les retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment envoyer Tyler et Bellatrix – ses seuls mangemorts suffisamment puissants pour sentir les auras magiques – quadriller toutes les villes moldues du pays.

Son regard se reposa sur les registres. Dumbledore n'avait pas pu passer au ministère au moment où il était en fuite. Les sortilèges les protégeant découlaient donc forcément de ceux qu'il avait appliqué sur les enfants. Seul l'anéantissement de la barrière magique d'Hermione Granger serait capable de lui apporter des réponses.

Ses pensées dérivèrent un instant sur un autre bon ami d'Albus Dumbledore, Asma Bacaffa, mage éthiopien qui avait élevé la manipulation des auras magiques au rang d'art. Aurait-il pu être impliqué dans cette mascarade ? Ou serait-il à défaut capable de briser les sortilèges du vieux fou ? Voldemort se demanda s'il n'était pas judicieux de payer une petite visite au mage, mais renonça. Après tout, s'il voulait utiliser ce bouclier pour prendre le pouvoir sur les quelques mages disséminés autour du globe, il n'avait aucun intérêt à informer l'un d'entre eux de son existence.

oOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était assise par terre dans un coin reculé du bureau du maître, ne bougeant pas, attendant qu'une potion qu'il lui avait fait boire fasse effet. Depuis le début du mois de novembre, le seigneur des ténèbres était d'une humeur exécrable, et Hermione se faisait la plus discrète possible. Le simple fait de respirer de travers pouvait déclencher un Doloris, et à chacun des mouvements du sorcier la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre d'appréhension.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci lisait des parchemins et des livres à son bureau, tout en prenant des notes à l'aide d'une plume d'un noir de jais. Sa position assise empêchait Hermione de voir quoi que ce soit, et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle essaye de tendre le cou pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir à chaque fois des Doloris du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet état de tension qui l'habitait continuellement, de cette peur qui ne la quittait jamais, et de la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa vie.

Elle était de plus en plus désespérée ces derniers jours, ne voyant toujours aucune échappatoire à sa situation. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie, elle n'avait pas accès à une baguette et les seules personnes qu'elle voyait étaient deux gorilles qui ne lui parlaient guère et le seigneur des ténèbres, qui elle le savait finirait par la tuer sans même un instant d'hésitation dès qu'elle ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité. Dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines, elle allait mourir, sans ne rien pouvoir faire, et son corps irait nourrir le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres.

Sentant ses mains se mettre à trembler de façon incontrôlée, Hermione essaya de contrer la vague de panique qui était en train de monter en elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Si elle se laissait emporter par ses pensées noires elle ne donnait pas cher de sa santé mentale. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre espoir. Elle devait continuer à s'accrocher. Triturant nerveusement ses mains, Hermione laissa son regard errer sur la pièce, ne s'attardant pas sur la luxueuse décoration, mais plutôt sur la bibliothéque de livres derrière le seigneur des ténèbres. Une fois de plus, elle se désola de ne pouvoir les parcourir. Il devait y avoir tellement de choses intéressantes dedans. Peut-être même un moyen de s'enfuir.

Le seigneur des ténèbres referma d'un geste sec l'un des livres qu'il était en train de lire et la vague de panique qui montait en Hermione, un instant contenue, l'enveloppa de plus belle. Elle arrêta de respirer, observant du coin de l'œil le seigneur des ténèbres, tous ses muscles complétement figés par la peur. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres ne la regarda même pas et attrapa simplement un autre des livres s'entassant sur son bureau. Hermione ferma un instant les yeux et expira, essayant d'évacuer la tension. Rester de façon prolongée dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres allait la rendre folle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le tableau qui gardait la porte d'entrée s'animer, et se mettre à siffler quelque chose en direction du maître de lieux. Le sifflement lui donna des sueurs froides, mais Hermione regarda la porte avec curiosité. Personne ne venait d'habitude dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait.

Reportant son regard sur le maître des lieux, elle vit celui-ci froncer les sourcils, avant de donner son accord. La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione vit Tyler Greengrass rentrer précipitamment à l'intérieur. Il ne lui preta aucune attention et s'agenouilla rapidement devant le maître. Il avait l'air agité et Hermione se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Elle resta la plus immobile possible, espérant qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne la remarque et ne décide qu'elle était de trop.

– Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix tranchante.

Tyler Greengrass se releva et répondit rapidement.

– Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, maître. Bellatrix est gravement touchée. Severus essaye d'identifier les sortilèges mais il n'est pas sûr qu'elle puisse s'en sortir.

Hermione dut retenir un hoquet de surprise. Une nouvelle attaque ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il y avait-il des guerres de gangs entre sorciers ? Et combien étaient-il au juste ? Tyler venait de citer deux noms qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendus : Bellatrix et Severus. Si elle ne s'appelait pas elle-même Hermione elle aurait rigolé de l'étrangeté de ces noms.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir plus en avant, le seigneur des ténèbres se leva. Il sortit de la pièce en coup de vent, sans même jeter un regard à Hermione, immédiatement suivit par Tyler Greengrass. Les portes du bureau claquèrent derrière eux, et Hermione resta un instant complétement figée. Elle ne parvenait pas à en croire sa chance. Le seigneur des ténèbres était absent, et Nagini n'était nulle part en vue non plus. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait sortir ni par les fenêtres ni par la porte, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de fureter un peu.

Elle se leva doucement, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, et, après avoir tout de même tenté en vain d'ouvrir la porte et les fenêtres, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du maître. Elle jeta quelques regards inquiets vers la porte. Elle savait que le seigneur des ténèbres ne serait pas très heureux de voir qu'elle avait bougé. Plutôt même absolument furieux pensa-t-elle, son corps parcourut par un frisson de peur. Elle espérait simplement avoir le temps de revenir à sa place si jamais la porte se rouvrait.

Se déplaçant pour rester face à la celle-ci, Hermione se pencha vers le bureau. Les papiers étaient restés tels quels. Elle put voir des dessins de runes sur les parchemins, ainsi que des équations et des notes pour le moins sibyllines. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers la porte, toujours fermée, puis se tourna vers les livres posés sur le bureau. « Protections magiques permanentes » semblait clair, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans « Arithmancie appliquée à la contrition de Paracelse », ni dans « Catalyseurs pour l'occlumencie ». Elle resta interloquée devant le dernier livre posé sur le bureau, soigneusement séparé des autres. « Contes de Beedle le Barde ». Qu'est-ce que le seigneur des ténèbres faisait d'un livre de contes ?

N'osant toucher à ces livres de peur que le seigneur des ténèbres ne le remarque, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Son excitation et son appréhension étaient toutes les deux à leur comble. Il y avait plusieurs étagères, toutes remplies de livres soigneusement alignés. Elle leva le bras, hésita, et en prit précautionneusement un. Elle l'ouvrit au hasard et essaya de comprendre ce qui y était écrit.

« L'utilisation de la rune 18 de Samarcande ne peut être faite que si l'ensemble des autres runes est de polarité négative, à moins d'introduire en plus des runes de stabilisation d'une puissance supérieure à celle des sortilèges de contournements des marqueurs des runes terrestres. »

Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de textes qu'elle allait apprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle parcourut du regard les tranches des livres devant elle. Tout était beaucoup trop obscur pour elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien tirer dans l'immédiat d'un livre s'appelant « Charmes de Hrund » ? Elle finit par tomber sur un titre qui lui semblait plus familier que les autres : « Sortilèges de confinements : de la théorie à la pratique ». Se pourrait-il qu'il traite de quelque chose se rapprochant de sa barrière magique ? Ce n'était pas vraiment sa priorité, mais comme elle doutait de pouvoir trouver un livre lui permettant de s'échapper en en lisant simplement le titre, elle sortit tout de même le livre sur les sortilèges de confinements de la bibliothéque.

Elle ouvrit la première page et commença à lire l'introduction. Tout n'était pas clair, mais le sens global était compréhensible. Le livre traitait du confinement de magie dans divers objets pour augmenter la puissance de ceux-ci. Il y avait une section sur les objets utilisés pour ensuite alimenter des barrières magiques, et Hermione feuilleta le livre jusqu'à arriver aux pages en question. Après quelques lignes d'introduction, une série d'équations s'étendait sur les pages suivantes, pour calculer la puissance magique stockée par rapport à la puissance de la barrière et du temps. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et se concentra sur le texte.

– Donc, si je veux une barrière qui dure 10 ans, et protégeant d'une unité magique…, réfléchi à voix haute Hermione. Ah, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien valoir la constante de redistribution d'un objet, ainsi que son indice de régénération magique…, ah, et l'unité de temps de base est quand même en secondes, ça doit sûrement donner un résultat faramineux pour plusieurs années !

Elle poussa un soupir et tourna les pages pour voir s'il y avait d'autres informations après les équations. Il y avait effectivement des dessins expliquant les mouvements de baguette à réaliser pour créer un bouclier basique à partir d'un objet dans lequel de la magie avait été préalablement confinée. La série de mouvement semblait effroyablement complexe, et Hermione se plongea dedans pour essayer d'y trouver une certaine logique.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri de frayeur et se retourna d'un bon, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le seigneur des ténèbres, revenu sans un bruit. De surprise, elle lâcha le livre qui alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et heurta violement la bibliothèque en reculant. Elle sentit son sang se glacer et son ventre se tordre d'appréhension en rencontrant le regard furieux de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle allait souffrir. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle essaya désespérément de s'enfoncer dans la bibliothéque.

Elle sursauta de frayeur lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres fit un geste, mais il envoya simplement le livre jusqu'à une table basse. Ne pouvant détacher son regard de ses yeux étincelants de colère, elle remarqua à peine qu'il avait effectué le tout sans utiliser de baguette. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle allait dire pour essayer de se sortir de là, mais déjà le rayon rouge du Doloris l'atteignait.

Elle s'écroula sous le coup de la douleur. Avant même te toucher le sol, elle hurlait à pleins poumons, ses sens complétement obnubilés par le feu liquide qui semblait désormais circuler dans ses veines. Le sortilège ne dura pas très longtemps, mais la douleur était toujours aussi intolérable, et Hermione eut du mal à reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Son corps entier était agité de tremblements et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

– Il semblerait qu'on ne t'ait pas appris à ne pas toucher aux affaires des autres…

Sa voix était chargée de colère glaciale, et sa baguette de nouveau levée vers elle. Une vague de panique prit possession d'Hermione alors qu'elle se redressait maladroitement.

– S'il vous plait, j'étais simplement curieuse, je ne recommencerai pas, implora Hermione. Je vous en supplie.

Voldemort regarda la jeune fille à ses pieds. Il ne suffisait pas que Bellatrix soit présentement entre la vie et la mort, le tout sans avoir mis la main sur un seul résistant une fois de plus. Non, il fallait en plus que l'insupportable sang-de-bourbe qu'il avait dans son bureau se permette de toucher à ses précieux livres. Il pouvait lire la peur sur son visage alors qu'elle rampait à moitié pour s'éloigner de lui. Mais il savait que si elle avait peur maintenant, d'ici deux jours elle serait de nouveau incapable de rester à sa place. Non, Hermione Granger n'avait décidément pas suffisamment peur de lui, et il fallait que cela change.

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté d'elle, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage ayant considérablement pâlit. Les yeux de la jeune fille faisaient des aller-retours affolés entre son visage et sa baguette, et un cruel sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il effectua les quelques mouvements de baguette nécessaires à son sortilège.

oOoOoOo

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Le seigneur des ténèbres recula légèrement, et le sentiment de malaise d'Hermione grandit devant son impassibilité. Elle s'apprêtait à poser une question lorsqu'elle sentit le parquet sous elle être secoué de tremblements. Paniquée, elle essaya de reprendre un meilleur contrôle de ses muscles toujours incapacités par le Doloris. Ses mains agrippèrent la bibliothéque et elle tenta de se relever, alors que les mouvements du parquet gagnaient en intensité autour d'elle.

Soudain les tremblements du parquet s'arrêtèrent, et Hermione lança un regard affolé au sol. Et ce qu'elle vit ne fit que renforcer sa panique. Le parquet commençait à s'effriter sous elle. Des morceaux disparaissaient sous ses yeux, et elle put apercevoir qu'en dessous il n'y avait que du vide. Son esprit analytique lui assura que cela ne pouvait être possible mais sa peur du vide était bien plus puissante. Elle essaya de raffermir sa prise sur la bibliothéque, mais celle-ci sembla se dissoudre sous ses mains, et au même moment le parquet se déroba sous son corps.

Par un réflexe qu'elle n'aurait pas cru avoir, ses mains s'agrippèrent à un morceau de parquet qui pendait dans le vide. Étonnamment, elle réussit à s'y accrocher, empêchant la chute. Tout son corps pendait dans le vide, retenu par une maigre latte de parquet et Hermione était complétement terrorisée. Au-dessus d'elle le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres semblait flotter seul dans le vide. Le maître des lieux se tenait calmement au bord du précipice, et elle le vit pointer sa baguette vers sa main.

– Non, fit-elle. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait !

Elle sentit sa main glisser légèrement et elle serra encore plus fort, des échardes se plantant douloureusement dans sa main. Elle vit le seigneur des ténèbres effectuer très lentement des mouvements de baguette et elle entendit le bois craquer. Un instant après le morceau de parquet se détachait et elle sentit son corps basculer dans le vide.

Elle hurla de frayeur et eut l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. La sensation de chute dans le vide était absolument terrifiante. Et sa terreur s'accentua encore lorsqu'elle commença à distinguer le sol qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Beaucoup trop vite. Elle agita désespérément les bras, tentant de ralentir sa chute.

Puis sa chute s'arrêta brusquement et elle resta suspendue dans le vide, tournée vers le sol. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui fit apercevoir le seigneur des ténèbres qui flottait calmement dans le vide. Hermione essaya de se redresser, mais quoi que ce soit qui l'empêchait de tomber l'empêchait aussi de bouger autre chose que sa tête. Complètement affolée elle essaya désespérément de se dégager, sa peur prenant le pas sur toute rationalité qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

– Alors comme ça ma petite moldue tu as peur de tomber… fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton égal.

– Sortez de ma tête, hurla Hermione.

– Oh mais je ne suis pas dans ton insignifiante petite tête Hermione. C'est toi-même qui construit tout cela à partir de tes propres peurs. Et je pense que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer… maintenant.

La réalisation frappa Hermione en même temps que ses mots et elle sentit avec horreur la magie qui la retenait se dissiper et son corps tomber de nouveau. Cette fois-ci elle était complétement paralysée par la peur, paralysée par ces rochers qui grossissait de plus en plus. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il était possible de mourir dans un cauchemar. Le sol se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à emplir toute sa vision. Un instant plus tard elle heurta le sol, et une douleur atroce se répandit dans tout son corps.

oOoOoOo

Soudainement Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était de nouveau dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. La terreur de sa chute la possédait encore toute entière et elle peinait à aligner des pensées cohérentes. Elle ne savait pas si cela était réel ou non. Si l'illusion était terminée, ou si le sol allait de nouveau se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle se releva aussi vite que possible et s'accrocha désespérément à la bibliothéque, son cœur battant à la chamade, ses mains complétement moites. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'était éloigné de quelques pas et il la regardait, son visage n'affichant aucune expression.

Elle le regarda avec terreur lorsqu'il leva de nouveau nonchalamment sa baguette, et elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Son regard parcourut désespérément les murs et le sol du bureau, essayant de déterminer s'ils étaient ou non réels. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse se servir de ses plus grandes peurs pour induire des visions. Des visions très réalistes puisqu'elle avait parfaitement ressenti la douleur qui l'avait engloutie à la fin de sa chute.

Elle fut presque heureuse lorsqu'elle reconnut les mouvements de baguette du Doloris. Jusqu'à ce que le sortilège la frappe. Et qu'en plus de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, et malgré le sol qu'elle sentait physiquement sous elle, elle ressente en même temps l'horrible impression de chute dans le vide.

– Ne trouves-tu pas que les illusions d'Epialès se combinent admirablement bien avec le Doloris ma petite moldue ? entendit-elle sans ne rien comprendre, son esprit paralysé par la douleur.

Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres leva son sortilège Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même, complètement indifférente à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, des sanglots incontrôlés agitant sa poitrine. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle sentit quelqu'un la relever brutalement et elle se rendit compte que ses deux geôliers étaient arrivés dans la pièce. Tremblante, elle se laissa entrainer vers la sortie.

– Fais de beaux rêves ce soir ma petite moldue, fit cruellement le seigneur des ténèbres alors qu'ils sortaient.

Hermione frissonna et comprit qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit, trop effrayée par l'idée de rester coincée dans l'un de ces cauchemars.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort regarda ses serviteurs disparaître avec la jeune fille. Il n'avait même pas voulu tenter ce qu'il avait auparavant prévu de faire pour briser la barrière. La journée avait été particulièrement mauvaise, et il savait avant de même de tenter que la potion qu'il voulait tester sur elle ne donnerait rien. Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un échec en plus ce soir.

Il récupéra le livre qu'il avait précédemment posé sur le bureau, et regarda le titre avec surprise. « Alimentation des barrières magiques ». Un livre qu'il avait ressortit trois mois plus tôt lorsque Tyler Greengrass lui avait ramené la jeune fille. Jetant un sortilège de détection, il regarda les pages qu'elle avait lues. Les paragraphes avec les équations d'arithmancie n'avaient pas été sautés et il se demanda si elle avait été capable de comprendre ce qu'il y avait dans ce livre. Ce serait un comble qu'une moldue quelconque comprenne plus de choses à l'arithmancie que la plupart des sorciers, qui n'étaient même pas capables de comprendre ce qu'était une équation…

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par des coups de bec sur l'une des fenêtres du bureau et d'un geste de la main Voldemort permit au hibou de rentrer. Il récupèra la lettre et chassa promptement l'oiseau. La lecture de la lettre lui apporta sa première satisfaction de la journée. Son libraire avait visiblement trouvé quelque chose.

oOoOoOo

 **A/N :** Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre. À la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard ! Ci-dessous le nouveau chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, merci à tous les reviewers, followers, favoris et lecteurs.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 7 – Novembre 1998**

Le lendemain la journée de Lord Voldemort commença relativement bien. A la première heure il avait reçu un message de Severus lui indiquant que Bellatrix était désormais hors de danger. Il avait été particulièrement en colère contre la mangemorte lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se défendre correctement. Qu'elle avait été suffisamment mauvaise pour quasiment mourir. Mais il savait aussi que Bellatrix n'était jamais aussi dangereuse que lorsqu'elle était blessée dans son ego. Ainsi le rétablissement de Bellatrix d'ici quelques jours devrait enfin lui assurer des résultats sur ce sujet. Sinon, il allait devoir s'intéresser de près à ces résistants, et il en serait fortement mécontent. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec les stratagèmes qu'il mettait en place pour faire petit à petit tomber les pays asiatiques, sans non plus devoir s'occuper de l'incompétence latente de ses mangemorts.

Lorsque le tableau de son bureau lui annonça que son libraire était arrivé et attendait d'être reçu il donna immédiatement son accord. Le libraire avait annoncé dans sa lettre avoir trouvé un essai intitulé "Traité de magie fondamentale : l'opposition de phase magique", et Voldemort ne pouvait nier que le titre semblait prometteur. L'homme fut rapidement introduit dans son bureau.

– Je… je vous ai ra… ramené l'ouvrage dont je… je vous parlais my Lord, fit le libraire.

Comme d'habitude, il tremblait comme une feuille, et seul le fait qu'il était déjà en train de tendre au seigneur des ténèbres un petit ouvrage lui permit d'échapper au Doloris. Il s'agissait plus d'un journal que d'un vrai livre, constata immédiatement Voldemort en feuilletant les pages remplies à l'écriture manuscrite. L'auteur partait souvent dans des considérations diverses et variées déviant du sujet principal, mais un simple coup d'œil lui permit de savoir qu'il allait trouver dans cet ouvrage les quelques éléments qui lui manquaient encore.

En revenant sur la première page, il s'attarda sur le nom de l'auteur. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ses soupçons étaient donc confirmés. Le vieux fou n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'essayer de protéger les sang-de-bourbes, au prix de sa propre vie. Être un mage d'une telle puissance et se contenter de porter des robes violettes et de diriger une école remplie d'enfants idiots… Voldemort ne comprenait toujours pas comment le vieux fou avait autant pu gâcher son potentiel.

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il congédia le libraire, trop heureux de s'en tirer sans le moindre Doloris – surtout après avoir présenté un livre écrit par Albus Dumbledore au seigneur des ténèbres –. Il indiqua ensuite à son tableau qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé dans les heures suivantes, et se plongea dans la lecture du document.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, Hermione fut surprise de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses deux geôliers habituels, mais d'un seul homme. Il avait de longs cheveux gris, était plutôt grand, et son visage semblait parcouru de cicatrices. S'il était vêtu d'une robe comme l'étaient tous les sorciers qu'Hermione avait croisés, il n'avait rien de l'élégance naturelle du seigneur des ténèbres, ni de l'attitude coincée de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Il dégageait plutôt une force un peu bestiale qui la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

– Hum hum hum, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de prisonnière aussi appétissante dans ces cachots, fit l'homme en rigolant. Le seigneur des ténèbres m'envoie pour te punir. Il parait que tu n'as pas été sage…

Hermione le regarda avec appréhension. Cette introduction ne lui disait rien de bon. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui en voulait-il donc encore pour avoir osé toucher à ses livres ? Malgré ses craintes la veille au soir, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars lorsque vaincue par la fatigue elle s'était finalement endormie au petit matin. Elle s'était alors dit que le pire était derrière elle, qu'elle allait pouvoir au moins temporairement arrêter de trembler de peur. Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'homme sortir une baguette de sa poche et la pointer sur elle son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Et tout son corps se tendit d'appréhension lorsqu'elle reconnut les mouvements de baguette.

– Endoloris, fit l'homme, confirmant ainsi ses déductions.

Le sortilège toucha Hermione malgré sa tentative pour l'éviter et tous ses muscles se contractèrent dans l'attente de la douleur provoquée par le sortilège… qui fût étrangement faible. Surprise, Hermione leva son regard vers l'homme, qui semblait tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle. Elle comprit alors que sa protection avait dû absorber une partie du sortilège, et que l'homme n'était visiblement pas au courant de cet état de fait. Se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, Hermione se dit après coup qu'elle aurait dû faire semblant d'avoir mal. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qui satisfaisait le plus ces sorciers, entendre les gens crier de douleur ?

– Oh, magie instinctive ? se méprit l'homme.

Il ne semblait vraiment pas au courant de cette histoire de protection, et Hermione se prit à espérer que cela lui permette de ne pas trop souffrir. Elle frissonna en le voyant ranger sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa robe, puis blanchit considérablement lorsqu'il sortit un long couteau de sa poche. Sa barrière ne la protégeait pas du tout contre les attaques physiques.

– On va s'amuser autrement dans ce cas ma chérie, fit l'homme avec un sourire sadique.

Fenrir Greyback n'était pas de ces mangemorts qui avaient rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres pour le pouvoir. Non, il était plutôt de ceux qui avaient rejoint le lord pour pouvoir s'adonner à leurs plus vils penchants, sans en payer les conséquences. Fenrir Greyback s'était ainsi fait un plaisir de torturer et de transformer le plus de monde possible dans les années 80, mais depuis que la guerre s'était finie 11 ans plus tôt il n'avait plus vraiment eu la possibilité d'attaquer des personnes en pleine rue sans encourir le courroux du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il s'était ainsi trouvé un autre passe-temps, consistant à venir torturer les prisonniers qui résidaient parfois dans le château de Serpentard. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient de toute façon pas le dénoncer, puisqu'ils étaient de toute façon là pour être torturés. Et avec la magie, rien n'était plus facile que de faire guérir et disparaître des blessures.

Fenrir Greyback prit ainsi un malin plaisir à faire hurler de douleur la jeune fille, faisant courir son couteau sur tout son corps, plus ou moins profondément. Elle essaya de se débattre bien sûr, mais entre son couteau et les coups qu'il distribuait, elle ne faisait pas vraiment le poids. C'était grisant de l'entendre hurler et de l'entendre le supplier. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le regard de sa victime commença à devenir vague, et il contempla avec satisfaction le sang qui s'était répandu sur le sol.

Il reviendrait probablement les jours suivants, cette jeune fille faisait vraiment une agréable victime. Elle n'était pas trop moche non plus, peut-être même qu'il pourrait s'amuser avec elle différemment la prochaine fois. Sur cette réflexion, il nettoya consciencieusement son couteau, le rangea, et lança plusieurs fois le sortilège de guérison, dans lequel il était de fait devenu plutôt expert.

Il perdit assez rapidement sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses sortilèges n'avaient aucun effet. Il avait beau les lancer plusieurs fois, les plaies de la jeune fille restaient toujours aussi ouvertes, et son sang continuait doucement à s'écouler sur le sol. Fenrir Greyback décida alors que sa meilleure solution était encore la fuite, et il s'éclipsa aussi rapidement que possible du château de Serpentard.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort releva la tête lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Il se leva, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire tomber cette barrière. Et une fois que cela serait fait, il ne lui serait pas très compliqué d'apprendre à l'ériger de nouveau. Mais son expression satisfaite fit rapidement place à la colère lorsqu'il se rendit compte que seul Crabbe fils, qu'il avait envoyé chercher Hermione Granger avec son acolyte, était revenu, et sans la jeune fille.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaçante.

– Maître, nous n'étions pas sûr qu'elle puisse survivre au déplacement, fit rapidement Vincent Crabbe.

– Pas sûr qu'elle puisse survivre au déplacement ? répéta lentement Voldemort tout en levant sa baguette.

Vincent Crabbe sentit son sang se glacer et il se dépêcha de répondre avant que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ait le temps de lui jeter un Doloris.

– Elle est blessée maître, il y a du sang partout, expliqua-t-il précipitamment. Très mal en point.

– Endoloris !

Lord Voldemort était furieux. Il était même au-delà de la fureur. Alors qu'il venait enfin d'avoir une bonne idée sur comment faire tomber les barrières de la jeune fille, voilà qu'il apprenait qu'elle se vidait de son sang dans sa cellule ! Si elle lui claquait entre les doigts avant qu'il ne puisse résoudre son mystère il s'assurerait d'écorcher vif les coupables.

Un instant plus tard il transplanait dans la cellule, faisant sursauter Goyle fils qui était toujours là. D'un seul coup d'œil il repéra Hermione, allongée sur le sol, recouverte de sang. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, sa respiration semblait très difficile et elle ne réagit pas à sa vue. D'un geste, Goyle vola en dehors de la pièce, et Voldemort se tourna vers la jeune fille.

Il lança rapidement quelques sorts de diagnostic, mais ceux-ci ne donnèrent rien, trop faibles pour ne pas être absorbés par la barrière d'Hermione. Elle ne devait cependant pas être dans cet état depuis plus d'une demi-journée, sinon l'elfe de maison qui lui apportait ses repas l'aurait prévenu. Sa respiration sifflante prouvait qu'elle était mal en point mais vivante. Et elle avait intérêt à le rester.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et incanta le sortilège de guérison le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Mais il resta sans effet, et il fit exploser l'un des murs de la cellule de rage. Les sorts médicaux nécessitaient un dosage très précis pour être efficaces, la moindre imprécision pouvant entraîner de graves répercussions. Si même ce sort n'avait aucun effet, la magie ne pourrait pas aider sa prisonnière. Dans son esprit, le seigneur des ténèbres maudit Dumbledore, le temps qu'il avait passé sur cette terre, et ses stupides idées pleines de ratés.

D'un mouvement de baguette sec il convoqua Tyler, le seul de ses mangemorts qui était au courant de l'existence d'Hermione, à l'exception des deux idiots qui servaient de gardes-chiourmes. L'urgence de l'appel était suffisamment importante pour que Tyler Greengrass ne mette que quelques secondes à apparaitre, sa main droite crispée sur son bras gauche qui semblait avoir littéralement prit feu. Il resta un instant interdit devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, avant d'aviser le visage furieux de Lord Voldemort et de s'incliner avec empressement devant lui.

– Que puis-je pour vous maître ? demanda-t-il.

– Trouve-moi un médicomage moldu capable de réparer ça, ordonna Voldemort. Immédiatement.

Tyler Greengrass jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione Granger. Sort de découpe ? Couteau ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais il lui fallait trouver un moldu capable refermer des plaies. Après cet examen rapide, il sortit de la cellule sans demander son reste. L'humeur de Lord Voldemort ne se prêtait ni aux questions, ni à la moindre perte de temps.

Il ne connaissant qu'un seul hôpital moldu, celui où cet imbécile de premier ministre moldu avait été soigné une fois et où il avait dû se rendre pour leur rendez-vous mensuel. Il n'avait pas été ravi à l'époque de devoir se rendre là-bas mais il ne pouvait maintenant qu'être reconnaissant du temps que cela allait lui faire gagner. Il courut presque pour atteindre l'aire de transplanage du château, et ne perdit pas de temps en transplanant directement dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital.

Il y eut des sursauts et des cris de frayeur parmi les moldus lorsqu'il arriva, mais il n'y preta guère attention. Il leur enverrait les oubliators après, le plus important étant de ramener aussi vite que possible un médecin compétent au seigneur des ténèbres. Ou il ne donnait pas cher de sa propre peau. Il repéra rapidement le comptoir d'accueil et s'y dirigea d'un pas résolu.

Il y avait une file d'attente non négligeable, et d'un mouvement de baguette habile Tyler jeta un sortilège de confusion à la foule. S'il put passer devant tout le monde sans provoquer d'émoi, la secrétaire, épargnée par son sortilège, le regarda avec un regard noir lorsqu'il se planta devant elle.

– Monsieur je vous prie de faire la queue comme tout…

– Impero, la coupa-t-il sans attendre.

Les yeux de la secrétaire deviennent immédiatement vagues et elle referma la bouche.

– Emmenez-moi à votre médecin le plus compétent. Pour soigner des coupures profondes. Immédiatement.

La secrétaire cligna deux fois des yeux, puis se leva comme un automate et l'entraîna parmi les couloirs de l'hôpital, courant à moitié. Tyler Greengrass jura contre la longueur des couloirs des hôpitaux moldus. Il n'avait pas très bien vu l'état d'Hermione Granger et il avait peur de ramener un médecin trop tard. Pour accentuer ce sentiment d'urgence sa marque n'avait pas arrêté de le bruler férocement. Il était sur le point de perdre patience lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant une salle avec plusieurs patients et un médecin parmi eux.

– Docteur Alford, fit la secrétaire. Quelqu'un désire vous voir.

L'homme se retourna, un air étonné sur le visage et Tyler Greengrass n'attendit pas sa réponse pour s'avancer vers lui, le saisir par le bras et transplaner immédiatement dans le château Serpentard, guidé par la marque des ténèbres.

oOoOoOo

Si le début de la journée du docteur Jonathan Alford avait été des plus classiques, l'après-midi venait de basculer brutalement dans l'improbable. Il avait à peine vu un homme vêtu d'une grande cape noire s'avancer et lui saisir le bras qu'une sensation de compression et d'étouffement prenait possession de lui. Elle ne dura qu'un instant, mais lorsqu'elle s'interrompit il fut encore plus choqué. Il venait de passer en un instant d'une banale chambre d'hôpital à une espèce de cellule moyenâgeuse glauque, dont l'un des murs semblait avoir explosé.

Il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant une jeune fille baignant dans une mare de sang par terre, avant de reporter son regard sur l'homme d'une prestance indéniable face à lui, qui le regardait avec une expression des plus intimidantes. Le premier homme, celui qu'il avait vu dans l'hôpital, lâcha son bras et s'inclina devant l'autre, et Jonathan Alford dû lutter pour essayer de remettre ses pensées en ordres.

– Qu'est ce que que… commença-t-il en bégayant lamentablement.

L'homme menaçant, qui dégageait une colère tellement palpable que le médecin frissonna, fut en un instant sur lui. Il le saisit par l'avant de sa blouse et le regarda d'un regard rouge carmin qui glaça instantanément le sang de Jonathan Alford.

– Arrangez-moi ça, lui ordonna-t-il en désignant la jeune fille. Où son état ne sera rien en comparaison de ce qui vous arrivera.

Jonathan Alford resta un instant figé, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille et de se rapprocher d'elle. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Ni comment il avait atterri ici. Ni qui étaient ces hommes. Ni s'il devait prendre au sérieux la menace. Mais l'homme lui avait demandé une chose, et c'était dans ses cordes. Il agit comme à chaque fois qu'un cas grave arrivait aux urgences chirurgicales de son hôpital : il se concentra sur son patient et oublia tout ce qui se trouvait autour, car tout se jouait parfois à quelques minutes près.

La jeune fille était vivante, elle était même encore consciente, mais son état n'était pas glorieux. Elle semblait avoir reçu des coups de couteaux sur tout le corps, parfois profonds, parfois non. Elle avait aussi des hématomes un peu partout. Peut-être des côtes cassées.

Ses organes vitaux ne semblaient pas touchés, mais le sang qu'elle perdait était alarmant et elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Il fallait poser des compresses rapidement, et une fois que cela serait fait, la jeune fille serait hors de danger. Jonathan fouilla dans ses poches mais il n'avait rien sur lui. Regardant autour de lui, il avisa les draps qui trainaient sur un matelas dans un coin, mais qui étaient tachés de sang. Il se retourna vers les deux hommes, évitant toutefois de croiser le regard rouge qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

– Auriez-vous des compresses et du fil à suture messieurs ? demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel, même si sa voix n'était pas aussi ferme que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

Il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsque l'homme aux yeux carmin s'approcha de lui.

– Regardez-moi dans les yeux, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

La certitude que cet homme pourrait le tuer sans un instant d'hésitation s'insinua désagréablement dans les pensées de Jonathan Alford, mais il releva légèrement sa tête jusqu'à croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il eut le temps de se dire qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être l'objet de la fureur qu'il pouvait y déceler avant d'avoir l'impression que ses yeux venaient de prendre feu. Des images de son lieu de travail s'imposèrent violement dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

L'expérience désagréable s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, et Jonathan porta ses mains à ses yeux dans un geste de protection plus qu'instinctif. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal aux yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient éclatés et fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde perdu la vue. Avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver ses esprits l'homme le poussa brutalement et il se retrouva juste devant une petite table avec des compresses, organisées exactement comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation, avant de saisir ce dont il avait besoin et de se mettre rapidement au travail.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de poser des compresses sur toutes les plaies, il se saisit d'une aiguille et du fil à suture résorbable, avant de s'arrêter. Vu la profondeur des plaies, il allait falloir de l'anesthésiant. La jeune fille n'avait pas trop réagi jusque-là, sûrement à cause de la perte de sang, mais recoudre ses blessures allait être particulièrement douloureux sans anesthésie. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se tourna vers les deux hommes.

– Il faudrait l'amener à l'hôpital pour l'anesthésie messieurs, fit-il.

– Hors de question.

La voix de l'homme avait claqué, sans appel. Et Jonathan Alford jura avoir vu un paquet d'étincelles sortir de sa main droite, avant qu'une partie des débris sur le sol explose en petits morceaux. Il déglutit avant de reprendre la parole.

– Si elle n'est pas endormie, cela sera très douloureux pour elle. Et cela pourrait être dangereux, ajouta-t-il en voyant que la douleur de sa patiente ne semblait pas les émouvoir le moins du monde.

Il eut un moment peur pour sa vie, à la vue de la colère qui s'affichait sur le visage de l'homme, mais finalement celui-ci disparu juste devant ses yeux dans un mouvement de cape. Jonathan Alford cligna des yeux, son étonnement n'ayant plus de limites. Il tourna un regard interrogatif vers l'autre homme.

– Le maître sera rapidement de retour, indiqua-t-il.

Le maître ? Sérieusement ? Il était tombé dans une sorte de mafia… S'il avait encore eu la moindre hésitation sur la dangerosité des hommes en face de lui le doute n'était plus permis. Il retourna près de la jeune fille, examinant par quel endroit il lui faudrait commencer.

Il sursauta de frayeur lorsque le « maître » se rematérialisa dans un pop juste à côté de lui. Il lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide d'une étrange couleur bleutée. Jonathan Alford la prit et hésita. Fallait-il qu'il l'applique sur la jeune fille ? Qu'il lui fasse boire ?

– Faites-lui boire la potion, en entier, dit l'autre homme en voyant son hésitation. Cela devrait la faire dormir une dizaine d'heures.

– A peine deux, commenta le maître avec irritation.

Il irradiait littéralement de colère et Jonathan Alford se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

– Deux heures devraient suffirent.

Aucun des deux hommes ne lui répondit et Jonathan Alford reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Il la fit délicatement se redresser. Ses yeux étaient toujours dans le vague et elle ne réagissait toujours pas à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

– Mademoiselle, lui fit-il. Il va falloir boire ce que je vous donne d'accord ? Pour que je puisse vous soigner d'accord ? Et ensuite cela ira mieux.

Elle ne semblait pas être en mesure de l'entendre, mais lorsqu'il approcha la fiole de ses lèvres et versa tout doucement le liquide dans sa bouche elle avala par reflexe. Un instant après elle était endormie et Jonathan commença son travail.

– Tyler, tiens-moi au courant.

La voix était froide, coupante, et un instant après un pop se fit entendre dans le dos de Jonathan Alford. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et put voir que maître s'était de nouveau volatilisé. Celui qui s'appelait Tyler fit apparaître une chaise sous ses yeux et s'assit dedans comme si de rien n'était, lui faisant signe de se remettre à la tâche.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Tyler rentra dans son bureau, Voldemort était toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait passé sa colère sur le premier imbécile qui lui était tombé sous la main, mais cela ne l'avait guère calmé. Il aurait dû être en train de mettre la main sur les secrets de Dumbledore au lieu de se retrouver à dépendre d'un médecin moldu. Il détestait dépendre de qui que ce soit. Et il détestait encore plus dépendre d'un moldu insignifiant. Il avait même dû se retenir de le torturer pour être sûr qu'il puisse faire son travail correctement ! Il darda un regard noir sur Tyler dès que celui-ci rentra, et ce dernier se dépêcha de s'agenouiller et de parler.

– Elle est hors de danger maître, le médecin a fini, annonça-t-il, espérant que cela diminuerait la fureur du seigneur des ténèbres.

Voldemort lui fit signe de continuer d'un geste sec.

– Il a recousu toutes les plaies. Il pense aussi que certaines côtes sont cassées ou fêlées mais les moldus ne savent pas les réparer.

D'un geste ennuyé Voldemort conjura une fiole de Poussos qu'il fit léviter jusqu'à Tyler.

– Comment faut-il la doser maître ? demanda prudemment le mangemort.

– Trois fois la dose normale, répondit Voldemort.

Il se leva, et entraînant Tyler à sa suite descendit vers les cachots. Il voulait voir par lui-même l'état de la jeune fille, et savoir de combien de temps cet incident allait décaler la dislocation de la barrière magique. Comme il ne savait pas exactement l'effet du sort qu'il avait inventé, il allait de plus devoir attendre qu'elle soit un minimum remise pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Un raccourci bien placé plus tard ils étaient dans la cellule. Hermione était allongée sur le sol, toujours endormie, quasiment l'intégralité de son corps recouverte de bandages blancs. Malgré le sang qui se trouvait toujours sur les draps du lit et le sol, la scène était bien plus calme que précédemment. Le médecin, accroupi à côté d'elle, se releva prestement lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Ses mains tremblaient mais il se tient droit face à eux.

– Que faut-il faire maintenant ? lui demanda Voldemort.

Le médecin pâlit et Voldemort retient un soupir exaspéré. Il avait pour le moment d'autres priorités que celles de terroriser un médecin moldu. Sa mort viendrait de toute façon bien assez vite.

– Il faut simplement attendre monsieur, répondit le médecin d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Ses blessures devraient mettre quelques jours à s'apaiser, il lui faut un maximum de repos et euh… peut-être un endroit moins propice aux bactéries ?

Voldemort jeta un œil autour de lui, aux murs et au sol humide et froid en ce mois de novembre, ainsi qu'au matelas un peu trop usé à même le sol, et au mur qu'il avait pulvérisé un peu plus tôt. Le sang rendait l'endroit encore plus sordide et Voldemort devait convenir que s'il voulait qu'Hermione Granger se remettre rapidement sa cellule n'était pas des plus adaptée.

Il fit un signe à Tyler Greengrass, qui lança immédiatement un sortilège de lévitation sur la jeune fille, qui s'éleva à peine de quelques centimètres. L'air exaspéré de son mangemort fit hausser un sourcil hautain à Voldemort.

– Pardon maître, j'avais oublié, soupira à moitié Tyler.

Il reposa doucement le corps de la jeune fille sur le sol, avant de faire apparaître une planche en dessous d'elle et de faire léviter celle-ci. Il sortit en premier de la pièce. Voldemort se tourna vers le médecin, et lui fit signe de passer devant lui, un sourire cruel au coin de lèvres.

– Après-vous docteur Alford, fit-il d'un ton méprisant.

Voldemort manipula une fois de plus le château pour ne pas perdre de temps, et ils furent en quelques instants arrivés à leur destination, une suite d'invités parmi tant d'autres du château avec un salon, une chambre et une salle de bain. Tyler déposa la jeune fille sur le lit et fit disparaître la planche. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, et resta allongée sur le dos, profondément endormie. Détournant son regard, Voldemort s'adressa au médecin.

– Vous allez rester ici docteur Alford, et vous assurer qu'elle guérisse au plus vite.

– Mais… commença le médecin.

– Silence, ordonna sèchement Voldemort. Tyler, assure-toi que ce cher médecin fasse ce que l'on attend de lui. Et amène moi Hermione dès qu'elle sera capable de tenir debout.

Puis il disparut.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal partout, mais qu'elle était allongée dans un lit incroyablement confortable, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis trois mois. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se redresser mais la douleur qui la parcourut soudainement l'en empêcha. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas rentra immédiatement dans son champ de vision.

– Calmez-vous mademoiselle, vous risquez de vous faire mal si vous bougez, vos côtes sont en mauvais état, lui fit-il.

Hermione tourna sa tête vers lui. Analysant au passage qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande chambre, richement décorée.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Que voulez-vous ?

– Je suis le docteur Alford. Je vous ai soignée hier. J'ai fait des points de suture pour la plupart de vos plaies, mais il faut que vous restiez allongée en attendant que vos côtes se ressoudent. Vous devriez aller un peu mieux d'ici quelques jours.

Hermione le regarda avec incrédulité, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ni comment elle était arrivée ici. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne soit plus au château du seigneur des ténèbres ?

– Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ah, euh, je ne sais pas trop. C'est celui que se fait appeler maître qui vous a fait transporter ici.

La petite lueur d'espoir qui grandissait en Hermione s'éteignit d'un coup. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de psychopathes qui se faisaient appeler maître… Puis elle enregistra les paroles de son vis-à-vis.

– Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne devait pas être sorcier. Il avait l'air encore plus perdu qu'elle, et elle remarqua qu'il semblait assez nerveux.

– Eh bien, j'ai atterri ici alors que j'étais en plein milieu de mon service et ils ne m'ont pas laissé repartir pour le moment.

Visiblement, l'enlèvement n'était vraiment pas un problème pour les sorciers. Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre quelque chose la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione releva légèrement la tête et vit apparaître Tyler Greengrass. Le médecin s'éloigna brusquement d'elle et Hermione put remarquer la tension soudaine qui l'habitait, ainsi que le regard apeuré qu'il portait sur Tyler. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux et Hermione lui lança un regard venimeux. Après tout, c'était en partie de sa faute si elle s'était retrouvée là à l'origine. Il sortit de sa robe une fiole de potion, qu'il lui tendit sans un mot.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

– Une potion pour ressouder vos côtes mademoiselle Granger. Cela sera douloureux mais cela vous évitera de rester alitée pendant des jours.

Hermione doutait que cela soit vraiment pour son bien-être qu'il ait apporté la portion, mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment de moyen, ni d'intérêt d'ailleurs, à se dérober. Elle essaya de lever ses bras pour prendre la fiole, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine l'arrêta immédiatement.

– Je vais vous aider, fit Tyler Greengrass.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie qu'il l'aide, il lui releva la tête d'une, et versa doucement le liquide dans sa bouche. Elle avala pour ne pas s'étouffer. Il ne se passa rien au début, puis la douleur se répandit dans son torse et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas crier. La douleur était lancinante, et si elle n'avait rien à voir avec le Doloris elle n'en était pas pour autant agréable. Cela dura quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ait de nouveau moins mal. Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration, devant l'air impassible de Tyler Greengrass et celui plus inquiet du médecin, qui semblait se retenir d'intervenir.

– Pouvez-vous vérifier si cela a marché ? demanda Tyler Greengrass au médecin.

Hermione avisa les mains tremblantes du médecin lorsque Tyler s'adressa à lui. Il n'était définitivement pas là de son plein grés.

– Je vais examiner vos côtes mademoiselle, si cela vous fait mal, c'est qu'elles ne sont pas totalement réparées. Dans ce cas, dites-le-moi, d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Son examen prit quelques minutes, assez désagréables pour Hermione, mais rien à voir avec la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt.

– Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que toutes les côtes sont à nouveau en place, fit l'homme d'un ton étonné. Pouvez-vous lever les bras ?

Hermione tenta de lever les bras. Elle avait mal, mais c'était supportable.

– On dirait que ça a bien marché monsieur, fit le médecin.

– Parfait, répondit Tyler avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Debout mademoiselle Granger.

– Surement pas ! fit le médecin.

Un regard noir fut envoyé au médecin qui recula d'un pas et blanchit instantanément, visiblement effrayé par son sursaut de spontanéité.

– Je… enfin… elle ne peut pas vraiment faire cela sans danger monsieur, expliqua-t-il. Cela risque de rouvrir ses blessures si elle bouge maintenant.

Hermione devait lui reconnaitre une certaine forme de courage, et le remercia silencieusement dans sa tête. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout en état de se lever sans souffrir le martyr. Tyler Greengrass par contre semblait passablement énervé, et Hermione sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir. S'il voulait qu'elle se lève, cela avait sûrement à voir avec une quelconque entrevue avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Et Hermione n'avait absolument aucune envie de se retrouver face au seigneur des ténèbres.

– Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever ? demanda Tyler au médecin.

– Quelques jours seraient prudents.

– Ne vous moquez pas de moi, répondit Tyler d'un ton tranchant. Dites-moi combien de temps au minimum.

– De… demain matin cela devrait être possible, balbutia le médecin.

Tyler Greengrass sembla hésiter un instant, son regard oscillant entre Hermione et le médecin, mais il finit par acquiescer sèchement.

– Venez avec moi docteur, fit Tyler d'un ton dangereux.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de défendre le médecin, mais Tyler la coupa.

– Silence mademoiselle Granger, et calmez-vous. Je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas retarder votre guérison. Appelez Dory si quelque chose qui ne va pas, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit de disposer des gens comme ça ! cria Hermione dans son dos.

Mais Tyler Greengrass ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et la porte claqua derrière lui.

oOoOoOo

 **A/N :** Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Comme d'habitude merci à tous les reviewers, followers, favoris et lecteurs. J'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire :)

Ci-dessous un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 8 – Novembre - Décembre 1998**

Malgré sa nervosité, Hermione s'était rendormie juste après le départ de Tyler Greengrass et du docteur Alford. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, le jour commençait à tomber et elle en déduisit que c'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi. Elle essaya de se redresser et n'y parvint qu'à grand peine. Dès qu'elle faisait le moindre mouvement elle avait l'impression que ses blessures prenaient feu. Une fois de plus elle eut une pensée reconnaissante pour le médecin qui avait empêché Tyler Greengrass de la faire se lever plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle repéra Dory dans un coin de la pièce, qui la surveillait visiblement, mais à part cela la chambre était vide et Hermione en profita pour l'observer. C'était une grande pièce, décorée avec élégance, dans des tons verts et beiges. Le lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, et il y avait aussi une grande armoire et une table. Il y faisait bon, et Hermione fut étonnée de se rendre compte à quel point le simple fait d'avoir chaud la rendait heureuse. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il y avait une horloge sur l'un des murs, indiquant qu'il était prés de 18h. C'était fou comme le fait d'avoir chaud et d'avoir l'heure lui semblait maintenant un luxe incroyable.

Hermione ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui était arrivé. Les horribles moments avec l'homme aux cicatrices, les quelques souvenirs flous de la nuit où le médecin était arrivé, puis son réveil dans cette chambre, avec Tyler Greengrass et le médecin la soignant. Pourquoi ? Et où était le seigneur des ténèbres ? L'avait-il faite agresser puis soigner pour pouvoir ensuite de nouveau la torturer ? Qu'est ce qui allait lui arriver dans jours qui venaient ?

Sentant la panique monter en elle, Hermione se décida à essayer de se déplacer jusqu'à la porte en face du lit, qui devait mener vers la sortie. Avec un peu de chance, Tyler Greengrass avait peut-être oublié de la fermer ? Serrant les dents sous le coup de la douleur, elle se traina vers le bord du lit. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Dory se mit juste devant elle.

– Mademoiselle Hermione ne doit pas se lever ! fit l'elfe.

Hermione décida d'ignorer l'elfe et se redressa à l'aide de ses mains. Elle n'était pas encore debout qu'une faible pression sur sa poitrine la fit doucement basculer vers l'arrière. Elle regarda avec étonnement les mains de l'elfe, tendues devant elle.

– Dory ne doit pas laisser mademoiselle Hermione se lever, Dory est désolée, fit l'elfe d'une voix malgré tout ferme.

– Tu peux faire de la magie ? s'étonna Hermione. Comme les sorciers ?

– Dory ne peut pas faire de la magie comme les grands sorciers mademoiselle Hermione. Dory ne peut faire que de la magie elfique. Beaucoup, beaucoup moins puissant. Mais Dory ne doit pas laisser mademoiselle Hermione se lever.

Hermione jura dans sa tête. Elle ne pensait pas que l'elfe pouvait faire de la magie. Puis elle s'étonna. Si la magie de l'elfe n'était pas puissante, comment pouvait-elle passer son bouclier ? Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était vêtue d'une sorte de chemise de nuit informe et comprit que l'elfe avait dû spécifiquement viser ses vêtements. Sous les yeux effarés de Dory elle enleva doucement la chemise de nuit, et posa un pied sur le sol.

– Non, non, mademoiselle Hermione ! Vous ne devez pas vous lever ! s'affola l'elfe.

Elle essaya de nouveau de l'arrêter avec la magie mais n'y parvint pas et Hermione poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle se redressa complètement, mais tomba rapidement au sol sous le coup de la douleur dans ses jambes, se faisant au passage encore plus mal. Elle étouffa un cri et essaya d'ignorer la douleur. Elle se demandait encore s'il valait mieux tenter de se relever de nouveau, ou ramper jusqu'à la porte, lorsqu'une nouvelle décharge magique la fit reculer vers le lit.

Hermione releva la tête vers Dory, qui, avec un air déterminé, visait… ses bandages !

– Mademoiselle Hermione vous devez retourner dans le lit, ordonna l'elfe.

Hermione hésita un instant à enlever tous les bandages sur son corps, puis se ravisa, ayant trop peur de rouvrir toutes ses blessures. Elle frissonna lorsque des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Son sang coulant doucement sur le sol de sa cellule. Ses pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus floues. Le rire de l'homme devant ses vains efforts pour se protéger. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images et essaya rapidement de trouver un moyen de ne pas retourner dans le lit.

– Mais… mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes ! improvisa-t-elle.

Elle eut tout le temps de regretter. En premier lieu, Dory ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle et l'obligea à aller vers la deuxième porte, donnant vers une magnifique salle de bain. Et en second lieu, elle constata que tenir debout plus de trois pas lui était absolument insupportable.

Après cet épisode, Hermione se résigna à rester alitée, et passa ce qu'il restait de la journée à alterner entre des phases de sommeils, et des phases où elle regardait le plafond, son esprit vagabondant dans un monde imaginaire parfait, seule distraction qu'elle s'était trouvée ces dernières semaines quand elle s'ennuyait, pour éviter de sombrer dans les noires pensées qui arrivaient dès qu'elle songeait à l'avenir. Au moins elle pouvait ici profiter d'un vrai lit, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'elle était au château, et la nourriture que lui apporta Dory pour son diner était aussi de bien meilleure qualité que tout ce à quoi elle avait eu le droit depuis le début.

Cependant, malgré ses efforts pour rester calme, elle ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit, angoissant vis-à-vis du retour de Tyler Greengrass le lendemain et de ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

oOoOoOo

Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée que Tyler Greengrass et le docteur Alford revinrent, et Hermione les attendait assise sur son lit, le visage fermé pour empêcher sa peur de prendre le dessus. L'atmosphère de la pièce était tendue, et il était difficile de dire qui d'Hermione, du docteur Alford ou de Tyler Greengrass était le moins heureux d'être là.

Le docteur Alford parvint à rester professionnel malgré son angoisse apparente. Il lui demanda de se déshabiller et enleva ses bandages un a un pour vérifier que tout cicatrisait correctement. Voyant que cela la gênait, Jonathan Alford procéda courtoisement zone par zone, recouvrant ensuite son corps en utilisant le drap du lit.

Tyler Greengrass lui suivait les mouvements du médecin sans détourner les yeux et Hermione fini par tourner sa tête vers le mur opposé pour ne plus croiser son regard qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

– Alors ? demanda Tyler Greengrass d'un ton sec.

– C'est en bonne voie, répondit le docteur Alford.

– Parfait, commenta Tyler Greengrass.

– Il faudrait tout de même attendre quelques jours de plus avant de que mademoiselle Granger ne puisse se déplacer, pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de complications, rajouta le médecin.

Un simple coup d'œil de Tyler Greengrass suffit à le faire trembler comme une feuille.

– N'oubliez pas votre place docteur. D'ailleurs, je vais vous raccompagner. Mademoiselle Granger, je serai de retour dans un instant.

Hermione regarda Tyler Greengrass saisir fermement le médecin, et l'entraîner vers la sortie. Elle en profita pour remettre la chemise de nuit, n'appréciant que moyennement que l'homme ait pu voir son corps dénudé. Au passage elle détailla son corps et la vue de ses blessures failli lui retourner l'estomac. Des cicatrices rouges commençaient à se former à la place de ses anciennes blessures, les fils à suture bien visibles. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau était devenue un immense patchwork, et elle avait beau savoir que cela allait s'atténuer le résultat était pour le moment effrayant. Et si Hermione n'était pas particulièrement portée sur son apparence, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal.

Il ne fallut que quinze minutes pour que Tyler Greengrass revienne de nouveau, et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle elle le regarda avec une pointe d'appréhension.

– Je vous ai amené de quoi vous habiller mademoiselle Granger, fit Tyler en déposant un tas d'habits au pied de son lit.

Il la regarda un instant de la tête aux pieds avant de continuer.

– Allez prendre une douche avant. Vous avez 20 minutes, je vous attendrai dans le salon juste à côté.

– Et si je refuse ? demanda Hermione avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

– Ne m'obligez pas à vous forcer la main mademoiselle. Vous savez bien que vous ne gagnerez pas ce combat-là, répondit Tyler avec condescendance.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et sortit de la chambre. Hermione attendit quelques secondes, puis se leva et fit quelques pas. Cela faisait toujours mal, mais elle pouvait de nouveau tenir debout. Elle regarda l'heure à l'horloge, saisit le tas de vêtements apportés par Tyler et se dépêcha de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain.

La sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau était incroyable, et seule son appréhension la fit rapidement sortir de la douche. Elle enfila ensuite la robe fournie par Tyler. Il s'agissait d'une simple robe noire, semblable à celles que portaient les sorciers, mais indubitablement plus féminine. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Hermione se sentit correctement habillée. Malgré l'instabilité de sa situation, Hermione se surprit à ressentir une grande sensation de confort à sentir bon et à porter des habits vraiment propres.

En effet, depuis qu'elle était emprisonnée au château de Serpentard, elle n'avait eu que de l'eau froide pour se laver, sans ne serait-ce que du savon. Quant à ses vêtements, elle n'avait eu que ceux qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle avait été capturée. Elle les avait lavés comme elle avait pu de temps en temps, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti la douceur d'un tissu propre contre sa peau, et la bonne odeur du shampoing.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre par la porte qu'elle avait désespérément essayé d'atteindre la veille, elle constata qu'il y avait effectivement un salon attenant, avec plusieurs canapés et des chaises entourant une table basse, à côté d'un feu. Tyler Greengrass se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre.

– Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle craintivement.

– À votre avis ? répondit calmement Tyler Greengrass.

Hermione baissa la tête et ne répondit pas, la peur montant en elle. Tyler Greengrass l'emmenait voir le seigneur des ténèbres, et elle ne pouvait que craindre ce qui allait se passer. Ils marchèrent lentement, mais même ainsi chaque pas fit souffrir Hermione. Ils finirent par arriver devant les portes du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, et Hermione ferma les yeux un instant pour calmer la tension qui avait envahi son corps. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, Tyler l'entraîna vers le milieu de la pièce et l'aida à s'agenouiller. Hermione grimaça de douleur, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

– Debout, fit sèchement le seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione trembla en entendant la colère dans sa voix, mais se releva en même temps que Tyler Greengrass. Le seigneur des ténèbres fit signe à ce dernier de sortir et elle se retrouva trop vite seule face à lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle releva les yeux et rencontra ceux du seigneur des ténèbres.

Voldemort détailla du regard Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec une robe de sorcière. Elle avait dû prendre une douche aussi, parce que ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, et qu'elle était indubitablement moins crasseuse. Elle se tenait droite et le regardait dans les yeux, mais comme toujours il pouvait lire sa peur dans la crispation de son corps. La souffrance qu'elle ressentait à rester debout était elle aussi évidente, mais Voldemort n'en avait que faire. La robe noire qu'elle portait couvrait quasiment l'intégralité de son corps, mais laissait apparent son cou et un léger décolleté. Et la vue des cicatrises rougeâtres parcourant la peau autrement très blanche fit augmenter d'un cran la fureur que le seigneur des ténèbres ressentait depuis deux jours.

Hermione ne bougea pas lorsqu'il s'approcha brusquement d'elle, sachant bien qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas fuir. Elle le regarda approcher, et déglutit d'appréhension en lisant la colère sur tous les traits de son visage. Lorsqu'il fut juste devant elle, il ne dit rien, mais leva sa main et parcourut du doigt la cicatrice qu'elle avait maintenant sur sa joue droite et qui descendait jusque dans son cou. Hermione grimaça sous le contact douloureux mais ne bougea pas, son cœur battant à la chamade de peur, sa respiration complétement bloquée. Il parcourut ensuite du doigt l'autre cicatrice visible, qui descendait de son épaule gauche et qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci Hermione ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsqu'il appuya plus fortement dessus. Son regard revient alors sur elle.

– Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il.

Il irradiait maintenant d'une colère maitrisée qui n'en était que plus terrifiante. Une colère froide qui pétrifia Hermione. Un frisson parcourut son dos et ses mains se mirent à trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse les maitriser.

– Réponds moi Hermione.

Le fait de ne pouvoir avoir l'information directement par legilimencie l'agaçait au plus haut point et sa baguette le démangeait.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit précipitamment Hermione de peur de le voir perdre patience. Un homme, grand, avec des longs cheveux gris, et beaucoup de cicatrices sur le visage.

– Fenrir, murmura Voldemort.

– Il a dit qu'il venait de votre part, rajouta Hermione espérant comprendre pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres était autant en colère.

– De ma part ? répéta froidement Voldemort. Et que t'a-t-il dit d'autre Hermione ?

Il s'était approché encore plus près d'elle, ses yeux fixés dans les siens, et Hermione dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à répondre.

– Qu'il venait pour me punir de votre part, parce que je n'avais pas été… sage, répondit-elle. C'était à cause de vos livres n'est-ce pas ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres la regarda avec froideur, toujours aussi proche d'elle, et Hermione dut lutter pour ne pas reculer devant lui. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle et un sourire cruel apparut sur le visage de Lord Voldemort. Hermione sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas le seigneur des ténèbres qui était responsable de son agression. Et qu'il était absolument furieux de cet évènement. Elle le vit faire un petit mouvement de baguette qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais rien d'immédiat ne se produisit.

– Que se pa… , commença Hermione.

– Silence.

La voix du seigneur des ténèbres était froide et sans appel, et Hermione referma la bouche. Elle resta plantée au milieu de la pièce plusieurs minutes, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, luttant pour ne pas bouger alors que son corps souffrait de rester debout aussi longtemps. Enfin le sifflement caractéristique du langage des serpents s'éleva du tableau et le seigneur des ténèbres s'anima.

– Assied-toi là-bas, ordonna-t-il.

Il lui désignait un siège dans un coin de la pièce, et Hermione s'y dirigea avec soulagement. Elle s'était à peine assise que les portes du bureau s'ouvraient, et son agresseur entrait dans la pièce. Instinctivement, Hermione s'enfonça dans le fauteuil.

Fenrir Greyback s'agenouilla immédiatement devant le seigneur des ténèbres et baissa les yeux.

– Que puis-je pour vous maître ? demanda-t-il.

– Relève toi Fenrir, fit froidement Voldemort.

L'homme se releva et Hermione put voir que le ton du seigneur des ténèbres l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de la jeune fille, il blanchit considérablement, et le seigneur des ténèbres qui avait suivi son regard sembla devenir plus menaçant que jamais.

– Est-ce lui ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette avec une nonchalance feinte. La colère qui l'habitait depuis deux jours avait enfin trouvé un exécutoire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Fenrir franchissait les limites, et cette fois-ci la rage de Lord Voldemort était à son comble. Comment le loup-garou avait-il pu oser jouer avec ce qui lui appartenait ? Comment avait-il pu être suffisamment stupide pour la laisser à moitié morte dans sa cellule ? Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que penser contrarier ses plans ?

– Et bien Fenrir, il semblerait que ma charmante invitée ne garde pas un très bon souvenir de ta visite…

Un tremblement agita le loup-garou, qui se remit immédiatement à genoux.

– Maître je vous en prie, je…

– Endoloris ! fit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione regarda avec une fascination morbide le sort toucher son agresseur, avant que celui-ci ne se mette à hurler de douleur et à se convulser sur le sol. Les mouvements que faisait son corps semblaient complètement anormaux, dérangeants même, et Hermione se demanda si c'était à cela qu'elle ressemblait lorsqu'elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol sous le coup du Doloris.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait le seigneur des ténèbres torturer l'un de ses hommes, et il n'avait pas l'air plus tendre qu'avec elle. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu aussi furieux, c'était lorsqu'elle avait tenté de dérober sa baguette. Mal à l'aise, Hermione essaya de disparaître dans son fauteuil. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'une part d'elle était satisfaite du sort de l'homme, mais cette part fut vite étouffée par les hurlements de douleur. C'était long, très long, et Hermione se demanda comment l'homme faisait pour être encore vivant.

Enfin les cris cessèrent et Hermione en déduisit que le seigneur des ténèbres avait levé son sortilège. Elle regarda d'abord l'homme au sol, qui gémissait et peinait à se remettre à genoux. Puis son regard se porta sur le seigneur des ténèbres, et elle frissonna en voyant son expression. Calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

– Maître… croassa Fenrir Greyback d'une voix cassée.

– Enflamare.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione entendait ce sort. Sa curiosité prit le dessus un instant, avant que l'horreur du sortilège ne la frappe de plein fouet. Des brulures étaient en train d'apparaître sur la peau de Fenrir Greyback, alors que celui-ci hurlait de nouveau de douleur. Comme s'il était en train de bruler vif. Lorsque l'odeur de brûlé parvient jusqu'à elle, Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Elle se leva sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir, et s'apprêtait à protester lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres, qui devait avoir vu son mouvement lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle retomba faiblement dans le fauteuil, son esprit complétement affolé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Lorsque le sort s'arrêta, l'homme était recouvert de plaies sanguinolentes, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se traîner sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Maître je pensais vous faire plaisir, s'il vous…

– Osseus rupti.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'elle entendit le bras de l'homme se briser. Le bruit lui-même était atroce, mais ce fut la vue de l'os qui sortait maintenant du bras de l'homme qui la fit réagir. Elle ne pouvait supporter de voir quelqu'un se faire torturer froidement. On ne punissait pas les gens en les torturants, quels que soient leurs crimes. C'était complètement faux, faux sur toute la ligne.

– Arrêtez-ça ! fit-elle en s'avançant résolument vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se tourna vers elle et Hermione se figea. Ses yeux carmin étaient remplis de rage, et Hermione était sûre qu'ils pouvaient brûler d'un simple regard.

– Décidément, toi non plus tu ne sais pas rester à ta place, fit-t-il froidement. Viens ici.

Mais devant sa fureur Hermione fut incapable de faire un pas de plus, et il vint alors vers elle, l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna avec lui au centre de la pièce. Elle tituba et sa prise sur son bras s'accentua, le rapprochant de lui. Leurs corps se touchaient, et le parfum raffiné du seigneur des ténèbres l'entoura, contrastant étrangement avec la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Elle se demanda si son cœur allait la lâcher tellement elle était effrayée.

– S'il vous plait arrêtez, réussit-elle néanmoins à articuler.

– Je ne fais que commencer Hermione, fit-il au creux de son oreille d'une voix dangereuse. Regarde ce qui advint de ceux qui me désobéissent.

Sans la lâcher, le seigneur des ténèbres leva de nouveau sa baguette, et le deuxième bras de l'homme subit le même sort que le premier. Puis ce fut le tour de ses jambes. La voix de l'homme s'était brisé depuis longtemps et les sons qu'il émettait ne semblaient même plus humains. Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres commença à utiliser des sortilèges de découpe, Hermione céda à ce qu'elle considérait comme de la lâcheté et ferma les yeux. Mais cela ne la rendit malheureusement pas sourde, et les minutes qui suivirent lui semblèrent les plus longues de sa vie.

Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres la relâcha enfin, ses jambes ne la partaient plus depuis longtemps et elle tomba par terre. Le contact du sol lui fit rouvrir les yeux. À quelques mètres d'elle Fenrir Greyback n'était plus qu'un corps brisé baignant dans son sang, et cette fois-ci Hermione ne put s'empêcher de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Son corps entier était agité de tremblements.

– Tu as de la chance d'être un serviteur utile Fenrir, mais ma clémence ne se reproduira pas, suis-je bien clair ? fit Voldemort.

– Oui maître, répondit d'une voix cassée Fenrir.

Voldemort regarda avec dédain le corps de Fenrir devant lui, avant de lancer un Stupefix suivi d'un sortilège d'oubliette. Le loup-garou ne se souviendrait pas d'Hermione Granger. Mais il se souviendrait très bien de la colère de Lord Voldemort. Il appela ensuite Tyler, qui arriva dans le bureau en quelques secondes. Son visage resta impassible devant l'état de Fenrir Greyback et il s'inclina devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Fais-le sortir, ordonna Voldemort.

Tout comme elle avait regardé sans réagir Tyler Greengrass rentrer dans la pièce et s'incliner, Hermione ne vit que partiellement Tyler soulever Fenrir Greyback par magie et sortir de la pièce avec lui. Son regard restait fixé sur l'énorme tache de sang qui imprégnait le tapis devant elle. Elle avait l'impression que l'odeur de brulé emplissait toujours la pièce, et elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre ses esprits.

– Debout, ordonna Voldemort.

Hermione n'enregistra pas que c'était à elle qu'il parlait, encore beaucoup trop choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne réussit à détacher son regard du tapis que lorsqu'elle fut violemment relevée. Elle cria de douleur, et dut se retenir au bureau derrière elle pour ne pas retomber.

– Je déteste me répéter, fit le seigneur des ténèbres celui-ci d'une voix froide.

– Dé… désolée, je suis désolée, répondit Hermione, complétement affolée.

Elle se demanda un instant s'il allait maintenant passer sa colère sur elle. Si elle allait finir dans le même état que son agresseur. Le seigneur des ténèbres resta figé pendant quelques instants, puis il parut se détendre et Hermione sentit les battements frénétiques de son cœur se calmer un petit peu.

Voldemort relâcha la jeune fille devant lui. Elle était vivante. Il allait pouvoir finir ses expériences. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur tout ce que Dumbledore avait essayé de lui cacher. Il allait personnellement s'assurer que personne ne puisse rentrer dans sa chambre sans son accord, et dès que ce moldu de médecin déclarerait qu'elle était totalement remise il briserait sa protection.

Il regarda la jeune fille se redresser légèrement, son regard interrogatif fixé sur lui. Puis elle sembla remarquer qu'elle s'agrippait toujours à son bureau et elle éloigna précipitamment ses mains. Il remarqua avec un léger amusement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder au passage les livres qui étaient posés sur son bureau, avant de le regarder de nouveau avec un regard effrayé. Sa fascination pour les livres était presque malsaine et Voldemort se demanda si elle voulait les lire dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire, ou si toute la connaissance contenue dans ces livres l'intéressait vraiment.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait passé une après-midi et une nuit affreuse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir des mares de sang remplir sa vision dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit, et resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Dory lui apporte son petit déjeuner. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de manger lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'elfe avait aussi déposé un livre sur la table.

Elle se leva, et s'approcha de la table. Elle hésita à prendre le livre, les événements ayant suivi la dernière fois qu'elle avait touché un livre encore trop présents dans sa mémoire. Puis Hermione se décida à le prendre et en parcourut le titre. "Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)", de Miranda Fauconnette. Ne jetant même pas un œil au petit déjeuner devant elle, elle s'empressa de feuilleter le livre. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de manuel scolaire, pour les débutants en enchantements.

Elle n'émergea de sa lecture que plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque l'elfe lui apporta de quoi se nourrir pour le déjeuner. Elle engloutit son repas sans même y faire attention, puis passa le reste de la journée à apprendre par cœur le livre, ainsi que tous les mouvements de baguette.

Un monde entier se découvrait devant elle. Rien à voir avec les sortilèges de torture qu'elle avait pu voir, il y avait aussi des dizaines et des dizaines de sortilèges divers et variés, allant de l'utilitaire ménager aux sortilèges de soin. Peu d'entre eux étaient précisément décrits mais cela était déjà bien suffisant pour la faire rêver. Lorsque l'elfe revient avec le repas du soir, elle lui dit qu'elle avait terminé le livre.

– Très bien, donnez-le à Dory mademoiselle Hermione, Dory va le rendre au maître, fit le petit elfe.

Hermione serra le livre contre elle dans un élan de protection, avant de le tendre en se disant qu'elle avait été stupide de dire qu'elle l'avait fini.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais lui demander si je peux en avoir un autre ? demanda-t-elle à l'elfe.

Dory baissa ses oreilles, visiblement embarrassée.

– Dory n'a pas le droit de parler au maître s'il ne lui pose pas une question, fit le petit elfe. Et Dory ne peut pas désobéir au maître. Dory est désolée.

L'image de Fenrir Greyback baignant dans son sang revient avec force dans la mémoire d'Hermione et celle-ci frissonna. Lire toute la journée l'avait au moins fait temporairement oublier cette scène.

– Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle.

Cependant lorsque l'elfe revient plus tard dans la soirée pour débarrasser les restes du repas, elle lui apportait un nouveau livre : "Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants", de Emeric G. Changé.

Les jours suivants elle se plongea tellement dans les livres que lui faisait parvenir le seigneur des ténèbres qu'elle en oubliait de manger et de dormir. Dory avait rapidement amené plusieurs piles de livres, tous correspondant à ce qui devait être des manuels scolaires sur des sujets divers et variés, et Hermione avait peur de ne pas avoir le temps de tous les parcourir.

Le seul événement qui pouvait la faire sortir de ses lectures était la visite du Dr. Alford, toujours accompagné de Tyler Greengrass. Le docteur vérifiait que tout cicatrisait bien, ce qui était le cas, et qu'elle ne souffrait pas trop. Il lui avait aussi assuré que les cicatrices s'atténueraient avec le temps.

Enfin, six jours après l'incident, le Dr. Alford annonça qu'elle était complètement guérie, et Hermione sut que sa période de tranquillité venait de se terminer.

oOoOoOo

 **A/N :** Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Dans le prochain, Voldemort va enfin pouvoir tenter de faire tomber la protection d'Hermione :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Comme d'habitude, merci à tous les reviewers, followers, favoris et lecteurs. Je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire vous plait.

Avec tout ce que je voulais faire rentrer dans ce chapitre il est un peu plus long que d'habitude ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez bien.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 9 – Décembre 1998**

Lorsque le docteur Alford annonça qu'elle était guérie en milieu d'après-midi le vendredi 4 décembre, Hermione se trouvait dans sa chambre en compagnie du docteur et de Tyler Greengrass. Comme toujours dans ces situations, l'ambiance était particulièrement tendue. Le docteur Alford était terrifié par Tyler Greengrass, Tyler Greengrass n'avait très visiblement aucune envie de devoir toujours accompagner le médecin lorsqu'il venait voir Hermione, et Hermione essayait de faire de son mieux pour apaiser la tension que les remarques abruptes du docteur faisaient parfois naitre.

Elle se rappela que Tyler Greengrass était censé – du moins officiellement – intervenir dans le gouvernement du Royaume-Uni, et éprouva une satisfaction mesquine à lui faire perdre son temps. L'annonce de sa guérison fit cependant disparaître l'air profondément ennuyé de Tyler Greengrass. Avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le médecin, les sourcils froncés.

– Et les cicatrices ?

– Je ne peux rien faire de plus monsieur, répondit le docteur Alford d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Elles s'affaibliront avec le temps. Dans 3 ou 4 ans elles devraient être beaucoup moins visibles.

– 3 ou 4 ans ? s'étrangla Tyler.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre contenance.

– Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour les cicatrices ? répéta-t-il d'un ton dangereux.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible, répondit Hermione à la place du médecin.

Tyler Greengrass n'avait jamais torturé le médecin devant elle, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de doute sur ce qui pouvait lui arriver en dehors de la chambre. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que le sorcier s'acharne sur lui alors qu'il ne faisait qu'énoncer une simple vérité. Tyler Greengrass se tourna vers elle et elle soutient son regard. Après avoir fréquenté le seigneur des ténèbres pendant trois mois Tyler Greengrass ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur.

– Très bien, dans ce cas il est temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle, fit Tyler Greengrass d'un ton pincé.

Hermione pâlit légèrement en comprenant à qui il allait annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle le vit relever sa manche, et appuyer sa baguette sur son avant-bras gauche. Il avait dessus un tatouage noir qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à bien voir, mais qui bougea au contact de sa baguette. Le silence se fit dans la pièce et tous restèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes, avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne se matérialise soudainement parmi eux.

Comme toujours, il était vêtu avec une élégance rare, ses robes noires renforçant l'impression de puissance et de danger se dégageant de lui. Tyler Greengrass s'inclina devant lui, alors que le docteur Alford reculait de quelques pas, une expression craintive inscrite sur son visage. Hermione elle, profita du fait d'être assise sur le bord du lit pour ne pas s'agenouiller. Si le seigneur des ténèbres s'en rendit compte, il ne lui fit en tout cas aucune remarque, toute son attention concentrée sur Tyler.

– Je suis sur le départ Tyler, fit le seigneur des ténèbres, clairement mécontent d'être dérangé.

– Le docteur Alford a fini de soigner mademoiselle Granger maître, expliqua Tyler. Vous aviez demandé à être prévenu dès que cela serait fait.

Le seigneur des ténèbres jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione et son visage devint froid.

– Et les cicatrices ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione aurait pu pouffer devant la répétition de la question. Mais elle avait l'intime certitude que le seigneur des ténèbres n'aimait pas vraiment que les gens pouffent de rire devant lui. Il y avait-il d'ailleurs des personnes suffisamment proches de lui pour rire avec lui ? Et de quoi d'ailleurs ? D'avoir torturé des gens ?

– Il affirme ne rien pouvoir y faire maître, répondit Tyler.

Hermione vit le seigneur des ténèbres lancer un regard glacial au médecin, qui blanchit considérablement et se mit à trembler encore plus que d'habitude.

– Les moldus n'ont donc aucune façon de faire disparaître des cicatrices ? demanda froidement le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible, intervient de nouveau Hermione.

Le regard glacé du seigneur des ténèbres était bien plus impressionnant que celui de Tyler Greengrass, et Hermione s'agita inconfortablement, son cœur se mettant à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver l'homme. Mais elle se sentait redevable envers le médecin qui l'avait soignée avec attention, et qui de plus n'avait guère demandé à se retrouver dans cette situation.

– Tyler, occupe-toi du docteur Alford, ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres, son regard toujours braqué sur Hermione. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec ma charmante invitée avant de partir en Russie.

Tyler Greengrass acquiesça et emmena rapidement le docteur Alford vers la sortie. Se rendant compte qu'elle triturait nerveusement les draps, Hermione ramena ses mains devant elle et se redressa, se demandant par quel miracle elle n'avait pas encore reçu de Doloris.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec le médecin ? demanda-t-elle au seigneur des ténèbres une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

–Tyler s'en débarrassera, répondit celui-ci d'un ton sans émotion.

Il fixait toujours des yeux ses cicatrices avec un rictus dégouté qui traduisait tout le bien qu'il pensait de la médecine moldue.

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! fit Hermione, choquée par son indifférence.

Alors qu'Hermione se fustigeait pour son éclat, certaine que cette fois-ci elle n'éviterait pas le Doloris, un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres. Surprise, Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air de meilleure humeur que d'habitude. Elle se demanda si cela avait un quelconque rapport avec ce qu'il allait faire en Russie.

– Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

– Mais parce que ce n'est pas bien !

Le seigneur des ténèbres éclata d'un rire froid. Comme quoi, c'était vraiment le fait de torturer ou de tuer des gens qui le faisait rire… Et Hermione se dit que ce n'était pas avec ce genre de remarques qu'elle pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

– Vous pourriez de nouveau avoir besoin d'un médecin un jour non ? Ce serait bête de tuer celui-ci alors que vous savez où le trouver, finit-elle par dire.

– Et pourquoi tiens-tu donc autant à sauver sa vie Hermione ? C'est un médecin moldu parmi tant d'autres. Il n'est rien pour toi.

Sa voix était de nouveau ennuyée, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle perdait son temps à parler d'un médecin insignifiant.

– Parce qu'il est sûrement quelque chose pour quelqu'un, répondit Hermione avec véhémence.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que cela soit si naturel pour quelqu'un de tuer d'autres personnes. Mais le visage de nouveau sans expression du seigneur des ténèbres ne pouvait que lui donner tort.

– Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ton propre sort, fit-il d'un ton égal.

– De mon sort ? Vous avez trouvé ? demanda craintivement Hermione.

– Cela fait un moment que je sais comment contourner ta protection. Juste avant l'incident d'il y a quelques jours…

Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait été aussi furieux. Hermione n'imaginait pas vraiment le seigneur des ténèbres comme quelqu'un de patient lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête…

– Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir soignée par magie ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Ne suffit-il pas d'augmenter la puissance des sortilèges pour passer ma barrière ?

– Les sortilèges médicaux nécessitent un dosage bien précis pour fonctionner, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Hermione nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

– Je dois malheureusement m'absenter pour célébrer une petite victoire, mais dès que je serai de retour, ce sera la fin de ta protection Hermione.

Son ton était excessivement satisfait et Hermione pria pour qu'il meure de froid en Russie et ne revienne jamais. Puis un frisson glacé parcourût son dos lorsqu'elle intégra la deuxième partie de la phrase.

– Cela veut dire que vous allez me tuer après ? demanda-t-elle avec horreur.

– Probablement.

Son ton était effrayant d'indifférence.

– C'était pour cela cette clémence ? La chambre ? La nourriture ? Les livres ?

Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres et il recula légèrement, s'apprêtant visiblement à partir.

– Il te reste encore deux jours de sursis ma petite moldue, profite en bien, fit le seigneur des ténèbres.

– S'il vous plait ne faites pas de mal au docteur Alford ! demanda rapidement Hermione.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ignora complétement sa dernière remarque et transplana sous ses yeux.

Hermione resta figée sur place quelques minutes. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle n'allait pas finalement mourir, assassinée par un sorcier sans scrupule ! Elle avait eu peur de mourir les premiers jours, mais depuis quelques semaines cette peur s'était petit à petit atténuée, remplacée par la routine de ses rencontres avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Certes, ces rencontres pouvaient être désagréables, incroyablement douloureuses même, mais elle avait toujours gardé l'espoir de s'en sortir ! Mais sa peur de mourir revenait maintenant, brutalement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione essaya de nouveau de s'acharner sur les portes et sur les fenêtres. Elle essaya désespérément de jeter un Alohomora sans baguette, reproduisant les mouvements qu'elle avait appris dans les livres, mais sans résultats. Le souvenir du corps plein de sang de Fenrir Greyback revient aussi en force dans son esprit, mais cette fois-ci c'était son propre corps qu'elle imagina à sa place.

Elle finit par s'asseoir par terre et s'adosser au mur, son corps agité de tremblements, et elle mit plusieurs dizaines de minutes à réussir à se calmer, se forçant à apaiser sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Se fustigeant pour avoir perdu du temps avec sa crise, elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Puis elle se releva et attrapa "Théorie des stratégies de défense magique", se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, quand sa barrière céderait, elle pourrait peut-être tenter quelque chose.

oOoOoOo

Hermione n'eut finalement qu'une seule journée de sursis. Même un peu moins car Tyler Greengrass vint la chercher en fin de matinée le lendemain. Hermione se leva calmement lorsque Dory lui annonça que l'homme l'attendait dans le salon, et, avec un détachement dont elle ne se serait pas cru capable, referma délicatement le livre qu'elle lisait, lissa sa robe et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le salon.

Tyler Greengrass semblait toujours aussi ravi de devoir s'occuper d'elle, mais contrairement à Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, il se montra comme d'habitude courtois. Hermione attendit qu'il ouvre la porte, ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire, mais il n'eut pas besoin de la contraindre d'une quelconque façon pour qu'elle le suive. Une petite partie d'elle se prit à espérer que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ait pas vraiment trouvé la solution, qu'il échoue lamentablement ce qu'il allait tenter, et qu'elle gagne encore un peu de temps. Mais elle se doutait que même si elle gagnait quelques jours, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances pour que cela lui offre l'opportunité de s'échapper.

Se raccrochant à n'importe quel mince espoir, elle fit des efforts pour mémoriser au mieux le chemin de sa chambre au bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. Une fois de plus elle se prit à se demander à quel point le château devait être immense, pour qu'il faille une dizaine de minutes pour le parcourir.

Une fois dans le bureau, elle défia du regard le seigneur des ténèbres, qui afficha simplement un sourire amusé devant son attitude. Elle refusa dans un premier temps de s'agenouiller, et Tyler Greengrass dut lutter quelques instants avec elle avant de réussir à la jeter par terre. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le rictus narquois du seigneur des ténèbres. Visiblement son voyage en Russie avait été fructueux puisqu'il semblait d'encore meilleure humeur que la veille, et Hermione se demanda quelle divinité elle avait bien pu froisser dans sa vie pour que ses vœux ne soient jamais exaucés.

– Tyler, laisse-moi avec ma charmante invitée, fit ironiquement Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort s'amusait du regard plein de défi que la jeune fille lui lançait. Comme si elle pouvait s'opposer à lui. Comme si elle avait une quelconque chance face au plus grand sorcier de l'alliance magique.

– Viens t'asseoir ici Hermione, ordonna-t-il en lui désignant le cercle de runes qu'il avait tracé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

L'impatience de ce qu'il percevait comme une victoire face aux dernières manigances de Dumbledore lui avait finalement fait écourter son séjour à Moscou. Il avait rapidement fait exécuter le prince Nicolaï Bolkonsky, et avait signalé à Vladimir Obolenski, son nouveau pantin, qu'il serait de retour sous peu pour dicter ses directives. Il avait même eu le temps de croiser de loin Alexandra Rostov, et son regard noir lorsqu'il lui avait adressé un sourire ironique avait été presque plus jouissif que la mise à mort du premier prince de la Russie magique. Son humeur était ainsi particulièrement bonne, et il ne pouvait que s'amuser de la lueur de défi dans les yeux d'Hermione, anticipant déjà son refus.

– Non, fit Hermione en relevant le menton, confirmant ses suppositions.

Cette résistance était aussi vaine que les derniers soubresauts des animaux en train de mourir, dévorés par leurs prédateurs naturels. Les biches et les loups. Les antilopes et les lions. Les moldus et les sorciers.

– Je suppose que je vais donc devoir y trainer ton corps après t'avoir torturée tellement longtemps que tu auras oublié ton propre nom, répondit-il en levant sa baguette avec nonchalance.

La jeune fille pâlit et frissonna, et sous le regard insistant du seigneur des ténèbres, elle se dirigea finalement vers le cercle de runes et s'assit dedans. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta était incertain, oscillant entre la peur et la haine et Voldemort l'observa un instant, se délectant de son malaise. Il remarqua alors qu'elle effectuait de petits mouvements compulsifs de la main droite, qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant les mouvements de baguette du charme de protection. Espérait-elle donc qu'une fois la protection enlevée elle puisse se défendre ? Sans baguette ? Sans jamais avoir fait de magie ?

Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir tirer quelque chose d'utile des livres qu'il lui avait donné à lire ? Il avait pris la décision sur une sorte d'impulsion, se demandant si elle était vraiment si intéressée que cela par l'apprentissage. Et il avait été surpris. Elle avait dévoré tous les livres qu'il lui avait fait parvenir. De la première à la dernière page. Plusieurs fois. Il avait même dû demander à l'elfe de maison de la forcer à se nourrir et à dormir. Et à la vue des mouvements qu'elle effectuait, elle avait aussi visiblement pratiqué. Pas que cela lui serait très utile…

Enfin, Voldemort s'avança d'un pas, se plaça en face d'Hermione et prépara sa baguette. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait mis au point le sortilège permettant de transporter sa magie à l'intérieur de la protection. Celui-ci devait avoir une finesse suffisante pour passer entre les ondes magiques du bouclier, comme une aiguille entre deux fils. Une fois sa magie à l'intérieur, il lui suffirait alors de dévier ne serait-ce que légèrement la magie à l'œuvre pour que tout vole en éclat. Tout comme Dumbledore pour créer la barrière magique, il s'était basé sur d'anciens textes ouzbèkes pour façonner son sortilège, et une précision importante était requise pour leur bon fonctionnement.

S'il était sûr de sa solution pour briser la protection, il n'était pas totalement certain de son effet sur la jeune fille. Il y avait une forte probabilité pour que sa magie explose après être libérée, et il avait posé quelques charmes de protection sur son bureau au cas où. Il y avait aussi une faible chance que le corps d'Hermione ne supporte pas l'afflux soudain de magie. Il préfèrerait que cela n'arrive pas – après tout, quelle utilité pourrait-t-il avoir de ce type de bouclier s'il tuait ensuite son porteur ? –, mais il ferait avec.

Se concentrant, il leva sa baguette d'if et fit une première tentative sans trop de puissance.

– Ajoyib Sehrli Igna.

Pour la première fois, il put sentir distinctement la magie à l'œuvre dans le bouclier, parvenant même à identifier les deux courants contraires mais la sensation se termina abruptement, le sortilège n'étant pas parvenu à traverser le bouclier. Il savait par contre désormais quelle puissance insuffler à son sortilège pour qu'il puisse percer la barrière. Lord Voldemort se concentra de nouveau, un sourire sur les lèvres. Cette fois-ci, la protection allait céder.

– Ajoyib Sehrli Igna, fit-il une deuxième fois.

Voldemort perçu de nouveau le bouclier, puis sentit que sa magie parvenait enfin à traverser la protection. Lentement, mais inexorablement, elle parvient à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il entrait brutalement en contact avec la magie à l'œuvre, un craquement assourdissant retentit dans la pièce. Voldemort se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin, alors qu'une puissante vague de magie envahissait la pièce, pulvérisant les barrières qu'il avait mises en place plus tôt pour protéger son bureau. En une fraction de seconde les vitres explosèrent, et la plupart des livres et des papiers de la pièce s'envolèrent.

Voldemort se releva immédiatement, jetant au passage un charme pour protéger ses papiers, mais la magie d'Hermione s'était déjà calmée. La jeune fille avait bougé aussi, elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, ses mains serrées autour d'elle, ses yeux exorbités. Elle était vivante, mais la magie qui la parcourait dorénavant semblait la perturber au plus haut point. Elle mit quelques secondes à remarquer qu'il pointait sa baguette vers elle.

– Oh non non non ! fit-t-elle avec affolement.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre que la barrière magique avait sauté, et que toute protection qu'elle avait pu avoir n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Complètement terrorisée, elle bondit sur le côté pour essayer de se cacher derrière un canapé mais un rayon rouge la percuta avant qu'elle puisse se protéger et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort se rapprocha du corps stupéfixié de la jeune fille et la regarda pensivement. Elle avait l'air étonnement paisible allongée sur le sol, étonnement jeune et innocente, et il remarqua que la magie qu'elle avait libérée avait fait disparaître ses cicatrices. Ce calme contrastait singulièrement avec les pensées qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres.

L'anéantissement de sa protection ne faisait qu'amener plus de questions. La magie qui s'était dégagée était bien plus puissante que ce qu'il avait estimé, comme le prouvait l'état catastrophique de son bureau. Plus impressionnante que ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque-là chez d'autres sorciers. Était-ce vraiment la puissance magique de la jeune fille ? Ou cela était-il dû à l'impossibilité pour sa magie de s'exprimer les dix dernières années ?

– Magia Revelio, fit Voldemort, décidant d'en avoir le cœur net.

Et devant le résultat de son sortilège Voldemort ne put qu'afficher sa surprise. La magie de cette sang-de-bourbe d'Hermione Granger était sans conteste très puissante. Du niveau d'un mage. Un résultat comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Voldemort laissa jouer sa magie au contact de celle de la jeune fille. La sensation était particulièrement plaisante. La magie des sorciers qu'il côtoyait tous les jours était toujours terne en comparaison de la sienne, inintéressante. Totalement insignifiante même. Alors que celle de la sang-de-bourbe avait cette parcelle de puissance brute fort appréciable.

Leur différence de puissance lui assurait à jamais sa supériorité, mais la magie de la jeune fille avait le mérite d'être intrigante. Alors que la magie de Voldemort irradiait de pouvoir et de force comme un Feudeymon, celle de la jeune fille ressemblait plus à une brise tourbillonnante, légère mais trompeuse tant elle pouvait se transformer à tout instant en ouragan.

Laissant le corps stupéfixié d'Hermione dans un coin de la pièce, il récupéra sur son bureau le registre des naissances qu'il avait emprunté au ministère. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour identifier la nouvelle ligne qui venait d'apparaître.

« Hermione Jean Granger, née-moldue, 19 septembre 1979. »

La magie de la protection avait bien été liée au registre, et seule la destruction de cette protection pouvait faire se révéler le registre. Mais comment Dumbledore comptait-il récupérer ces né-moldus après sa potentielle chute ? Ou bien les avait-il condamnés à ne plus jamais faire partie du monde magique ? Cela ne ressemblait guère au vieux fou…

Pensivement, le regard de Voldemort se reposa sur la forme d'Hermione Granger, étendue sur le sol. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'elle pour poursuivre ses expériences. Il avait déjà trouvé le chant exact pour reformer ce type de protections, et n'importe quel autre sang-de-bourbe pourrait faire l'affaire. Oui, il pourrait se débarrasser immédiatement de cette irritante sang-de-bourbe.

Mais malgré lui il n'avait guère envie de faire disparaître une puissance magique aussi intéressante. Et l'esclavage n'était pas vraiment une option. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il soit possible de tirer quoi que ce soit de productif d'une jeune fille qui n'avait pas été conditionnée pour être une esclave depuis sa naissance, surtout une jeune fille aussi entêtée. Oh ses mangemorts seraient sûrement ravis de pouvoir la torturer tout leur soûl, mais aucun de ceux qui prenaient plaisir à cela n'avait dernièrement particulièrement prouvé sa valeur.

N'ayant aucune envie de se prendre la tête, Voldemort décida qu'il statuerait sur le sort d'Hermione Granger le lendemain. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas lui-même promis deux jours de sursis ?

oOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un coup, affolée. Elle était dans son lit, dans sa chambre, seule. Elle n'avait mal nulle part. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement qui ressembla presque à un sanglot. Elle était vivante, indubitablement vivante. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent petit à petit. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que sa protection était tombée. L'air satisfait qu'avait abordé le seigneur des ténèbres était assez parlant. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite était plus obscur par contre. Les vitres avaient explosé et Hermione avait senti, pour la première fois, des flux de magie la traverser.

Elle n'avait pas, ou plutôt plus, l'impression d'être différente. Elle essaya d'effectuer les mouvements des quelques sortilèges qu'elle avait appris, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle essaya aussi de retrouver la sensation qui l'avait envahie dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, mais rien ne vient. Elle en soupira de frustration. Pendant un instant, elle avait eu l'impression d'être magique, d'avoir ce pouvoir qui permettait de faire des choses extraordinaires, mais cela s'était fini en quelques secondes.

Elle se leva avec résignation et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois devant le miroir, elle s'immobilisa, stupéfaite. Toutes ses cicatrices avaient disparu. Comme si elle avait fait peau neuve. Hermione soupira. Pour ce que cela allait changer de ne plus avoir de cicatrices alors qu'elle allait sûrement bientôt mourir. Elle prit sa douche, se changea, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour s'occuper, continua le livre qu'elle était précédemment en train de lire. Elle ne parvenait pas très bien à se concentrer, appréhendant la venue du seigneur des ténèbres pour l'achever.

Malgré ses angoisses, l'après-midi et la soirée passèrent calmement, sans aucune visite à l'exception de Dory. Mais Hermione avait du mal à se détendre. Elle l'avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ces pièces, comme si les murs et le plafond étaient insidieusement devenus plus présents. Elle se demanda si c'était un quelconque choc post traumatique. Après tout, lorsque le rayon rouge du seigneur des ténèbres l'avait atteint, elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir. Et même maintenant, elle savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Le lendemain, Hermione avait mal à la tête et ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux. Sa chambre l'oppressait encore plus que la veille, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Les jours suivants, son malaise continua à s'accentuer. Elle avait peur d'être en train de devenir folle. Ses mains étaient de plus en plus souvent parcourues de fourmillements désagréables. Elle s'était demandée si le phénomène était dû à la magie, essayant de nouveau quelques sortilèges, mais cela n'avait rien donné à sa plus grande frustration.

La situation devint particulièrement pénible le jour où elle commença à ressentir distinctement des pulsations venir des murs et des divers objets autour d'elle. Elle était maintenant quasiment certaine qu'il s'agissait de magie, mais elle n'arrivait ni à l'utiliser, ni à faire cesser ces quelconques sensations désagréables. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, les pulsations devinrent de plus en plus oppressantes, et Hermione eut finalement l'impression de commencer à physiquement manquer d'air.

Elle s'était réfugiée au milieu de la pièce, le plus loin possible des murs et des objets, et avait ramené ses genoux contre elle. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, les sensations s'amplifiaient et elle avait l'impression que la chambre allait se réduire tout autour d'elle. Qu'elle allait finir écrasée par cette magie. Qu'elle allait mourir petit à petit. Elle se demanda s'il s'agissait de la façon particulièrement retorse dont le seigneur des ténèbres avait décidé d'achever sa vie.

– Je refuse de mourir ! laissa-t-elle échapper à haute voix.

Le son de sa voix dans la pièce par ailleurs silencieuse lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Il fallait qu'elle sorte ou elle allait devenir folle. Hermione se précipita dans le salon, puis sur la porte qui menait au couloir. Lorsqu'elle posa ses mains dessus les pulsations de la porte l'envahirent par vagues puissantes. Elle essaya de tirer sur la porte, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas et se contenta de pulser plus fort contre elle.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti jusque-là, et Hermione faillit perdre pied. Elle essaya de contrer les pulsations, de les éloigner d'elle-même. Par un effort de volonté, elle réussit à faire reculer les pulsations d'un coup, et entendit un déclic.

Hermione resta surprise un moment, avant de saisir la poignée, d'ouvrir la porte, et de sortir en vitesse dehors, avant que la porte ne change d'avis et ne se referme. Une fois dans le couloir cependant, elle sentit les fourmillements de ses mains et les pulsations des murs reprendre de plus belle, et, complètement étourdie par toutes ces vagues magiques, elle se dirigea en titubant dans la direction opposée du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, complétement inconsciente de perturber tout autour d'elle la magie ancestrale du château.

oOoOoOo

Dans une autre aile, Voldemort était en train d'écouter avec mécontentement les inepties racontées par Goyle père pour justifier son incompétence lorsqu'il sentit la magie du château s'agiter anormalement autour de lui.

– Tais-toi, fit-il sèchement à Goyle.

Il focalisa sa magie sur celle du château, cherchant la source du phénomène. Il identifia rapidement le problème, provenant du couloir juste en face de la chambre d'Hermione, et il se demanda si celle-ci avait réussi à faire exploser la porte ou les murs de sa suite. Il congédia Goyle sans lui accorder un regard, et transplana silencieusement dès que celui-ci fut sorti de son bureau, trop heureux de croire que ce serait sûrement une autre personne qui allait essuyer la colère du seigneur des ténèbres suite à l'échec de sa mission.

A peine arrivé dans le couloir, Voldemort situa rapidement la jeune fille, qui lui tournait le dos. Il relia sa magie à la sienne, et Voldemort eut la surprise de voir la sang-de-bourbe se retourner immédiatement à ce contact. Elle avait dû sentir son aura magique, et il en resta un instant interdit.

Hermione quant à elle était complètement pétrifiée. Le seigneur des ténèbres était à quelques pas d'elle, et pour la première fois elle pouvait sentir sa magie. Et sa magie était proprement terrifiante. Elle semblait s'agiter tout autour de lui, puissante, menaçante, enivrante par certains côtés. A son contact elle avait cessé de respirer, la sensation d'étouffement encore plus présente qu'avant. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se noyer dans sa magie.

Voldemort se rendit compte que la magie d'Hermione, non utilisée ces derniers jours, faisait pulser toute la magie du château autour d'elle, comme si les deux magies étaient entrées en résonance. S'il ne s'assurait pas qu'elle puisse évacuer son trop plein de magie au plus vite, elle allait sans aucun doute encore ravager les pièces autour d'elle. Comme s'il n'avait que cela à faire que de passer son temps à réparer les catastrophes engendrées par cette sang-de-bourbe…

– Viens ici ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Elle le regarda avec un regard affolé et fit au contraire un pas en arrière, son dos percutant un vase qui se brisa sur le sol. La scène se figea un instant et Hermione se raidit d'appréhension, sa magie s'agitant plus fortement autour d'elle sous le coup de la peur. Agacé, le seigneur des ténèbres fut sur elle en quelques pas, lui attrapa le bras, et il les fit transplaner dans la salle d'entraînement du château, une immense pièce vide qui servait de terrain de duel, et était par conséquent fortement protégée. Ils étaient à peine arrivés que la magie d'Hermione rentra de nouveau en résonnance avec celle de la pièce.

Voldemort observa un moment les pulsations magiques irradier tout autour de la sang-de-bourbe, alors que celle-ci avait visiblement de plus en plus de peine à tenir debout. Scientifiquement parlant, il était assez intéressant d'observer de ses propres yeux le comportement d'une magie trop longtemps inhibée. Les vagues de magies étaient complètement désordonnées, brutes, et le corps d'Hermione semblait lutter pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par cette magie qui ne demandait qu'à en sortir. Encore quelques minutes et elle s'évanouirait certainement devant cette tension.

D'un mouvement fluide, Voldemort se plaça dans le dos d'Hermione, l'orienta vers le centre de la salle, et lui plaça dans la main droite sa deuxième baguette magique.

Dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le bout de bois, Hermione sentit comme une décharge dans son corps et un rayon sorti de la baguette. Il explosa en percutant le mur opposé dans un bruit assourdissant, sans toutefois lui causer le moindre dommage. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien maîtriser, trois autres décharges sortirent ensuite de la baguette. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne ressentait plus ni les fourmillements dans ses mains, ni les pulsations des murs.

Un instant après, elle fut saisie de vertiges. Elle faillit tomber en arrière, mais son dos percuta le seigneur des ténèbres toujours derrière elle, et sous le choc son cerveau reprit le dessus. Elle se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise du seigneur des ténèbres, recula de quelques pas et pointa la baguette qu'elle avait toujours entre les mains vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma magie ? demanda-t-elle avec agressivité.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, le seigneur des ténèbres ne semblait pas le moins du monde embêté qu'elle pointe une baguette sur lui.

– Sans la barrière elle n'est plus utilisée, et la magie à tendance à vouloir s'exprimer, répondit calmement le seigneur des ténèbres. Cela arrivera peut-être de nouveau, mais avec le temps cela devrait s'atténuer.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux horrifiés. Elle avait eu l'impression de devenir folle avant que sa magie ne s'évacue au contact de la baguette magique. Elle était d'autant plus déterminée à ne plus la lâcher. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'avança vers elle et elle recula d'un pas tout en raffermissant sa prise sur la baguette. Durant ces trois derniers mois, elle avait sans cesse rêvé de mettre la main sur une baguette, elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance.

– N'approchez pas ! fit-elle, sa voix beaucoup moins ferme que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

Voldemort regarda la jeune fille devant lui qui tenait résolument sa deuxième baguette magique. Ces derniers jours, à chaque fois que le sort d'Hermione lui était venu à l'esprit, il l'avait promptement éloigné, ne parvenant à trouver une situation qui le satisfasse. Cette démonstration de magie accidentelle venait de lui montrer que ce qui s'était passé dans son bureau n'était pas un accident, et que la puissance magique d'Hermione Granger n'était pas moindre.

Mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'elle tenait aujourd'hui pour la première fois une baguette magique. Et maintenant que son éruption de magie accidentelle avait été contrôlée, Voldemort doutait qu'elle réussisse à sortir ne serait-ce que des étincelles d'une baguette qui n'était même pas la sienne.

– Et que comptes-tu faire ma petite moldue ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Te battre en duel contre moi ?

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos d'Hermione devant son regard, et elle raffermi sa prise sur la baguette qu'elle avait entre les mains, la relevant légèrement.

– Et pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle avec défi.

Elle avait rapidement remarqué que ce n'était pas la baguette en bois blanc du seigneur des ténèbres qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et ne fut pas surprise lorsque celle-ci apparut soudainement entre les doigts de son adversaire.

Voldemort la regarda avec amusement. Elle n'était plus protégée par la barrière, et il pouvait parfaitement lire la détermination dans ses yeux. L'espoir qu'elle avait que le fait d'avoir une baguette lui permette de lancer des sorts. L'espoir qu'elle puisse le surprendre, lui, Lord Voldemort, et parvenir à s'enfuir. Une petite leçon d'humilité s'imposait sans aucun doute.

– Dans ce cas nous devons nous saluer, Hermione, fit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Un sourire cruel avait remplacé son expression narquoise et Hermione sentit sa main se mettre à trembler légèrement. Elle recula d'un pas sans s'incliner, un sentiment d'angoisse prenant petit à petit possession d'elle. Le fait qu'il soit aussi calme déclenchait toutes ses sonnettes d'alarmes et elle sentait intrinsèquement qu'elle avait fait une erreur en le provoquant.

– Allons, il faut respecter les usages… Incline-toi devant moi, Hermione…

Hermione recula d'un pas de plus et secoua la tête. Cela ne lui semblait pas être une très bonne idée de quitter des yeux un seul instant le seigneur des ténèbres. Surtout lorsqu'il avait cette expression létale. Elle sentit que sa main droite devenait moite sous le coup de la peur et elle dût se maitriser pour ne pas stupidement tourner les talons et partir en courant.

– J'ai dit : incline-toi, insista Voldemort en levant sa baguette magique.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, un sortilège frappa Hermione et elle fut forcée de s'incliner devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Voilà qui est mieux, fit Voldemort avec un sourire satisfait.

Il bougea à nouveau sa baguette et la main invisible qui pesait sur le dos d'Hermione relâcha sa pression.

– Maintenant, affronte-moi… Allez, en garde !

Mais Hermione n'avait pas eu besoin de ses remarques ironiques pour savoir que c'était le moment pour elle de saisir sa chance. La baguette tendue devant elle, elle tenta son premier sortilège.

– Expelliarmus ! fit Hermione.

Elle avait répété dans sa tête les mouvements de baguette et l'incantation, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait le sortilège se contenta d'exploser en plein air à peine sorti de sa baguette. Elle vit le seigneur des ténèbres effectuer quelques mouvements de baguette. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se jeter sur le côté, Hermione sentit une douleur lui déchirer le dos, comme si la peau de son dos avait été profondément coupée sur toute sa longueur. Elle trébucha sous le coup de la souffrance avant de se reprendre.

– Petrificus Totalus ! lança-t-elle.

Elle réussit mieux celui-ci. Avec joie, elle vit un rayon lumineux sortir de sa baguette et se diriger à grande vitesse vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil, mais le sortilège ne le toucha pas. Il s'écrasa simplement avec fracas sur son bouclier, qui devint un instant visible sous le choc. Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de s'affliger qu'elle sentît de nouveau la peau de son dos se déchirer et elle cria.

Elle chercha du regard un endroit où s'abriter, mais l'immense pièce était désespérément vide. Face à elle le seigneur des ténèbres la regardait avec condescendance. Il fit un pas vers elle, et l'affolement d'Hermione augmenta. Elle essaya de conjurer le charme du bouclier, mais sous le coup de la panique ne parvint à rien.

– Protego ! Protego, Protego ! fit-elle avec désespoir tout en jetant des regards frénétiques au seigneur des ténèbres qui ne faisait étrangement plus mine de bouger.

Au moment même où elle y arrivait, le seigneur des ténèbres releva sa baguette avec nonchalance, et un troisième coup s'abattit dans son dos, faisant voler en éclat son bouclier. Il dût croiser les marques des deux précédents, car la douleur était cette fois-ci bien plus virulente, et sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, des larmes jaillirent des yeux d'Hermione. Des larmes de douleur et de rage mêlés. Le seigneur des ténèbres se moquait d'elle. Il lui avait laissé le temps de réussir son bouclier avant de lui prouver qu'il ne servait à rien. Pas un seul instant elle ne l'avait inquiété. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait eu la moindre chance face à lui. Enrageant de ne parvenir à rien, elle tenta de nouveau de lancer Petrificus Totalus.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se contenta de faire un pas de côté, et le coup qu'Hermione reçut dans le dos en répercussion la fit tomber à genoux en hurlant, lui faisant par la même occasion lâcher sa baguette. Hermione tenta de se relever, mais deux nouveaux coups s'abattirent sur elle avec violence et elle tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, la respiration coupée.

– Vraiment ? fit le seigneur des ténèbres avec ironie. A peine quelques secondes et tu abandonnes déjà ?

La rage d'Hermione lui donna la force de se jeter vers la baguette au sol, mais juste avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre celle-ci s'envolait dans les mains du seigneur des ténèbres. Hermione lui jeta un regard haineux. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais le seigneur des ténèbres était déjà sur elle, et il la cloua au sol d'un sortilège. La souffrance qui se répandit dans son dos au contact du sol lui fit émettre un cri de douleur étranglé.

– Perdu Hermione, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix glaciale. Après une bien piètre performance je dois dire…

– Allez-vous faire voir, répondit Hermione en essayant désespérément de se dégager du sortilège qui la maintenait au sol.

– Endoloris, lança paresseusement Voldemort.

Il avait pris soin de baisser drastiquement la puissance de son sortilège, la sang-de-bourbe n'étant plus protégée, mais ce fut suffisant pour avoir la satisfaction de la voir hurler de douleur pendant quelques secondes. Puis, d'un geste, il lui envoya un sortilège de stupéfixion et la jeune fille sombra dans l'inconscience. Il s'approcha d'elle, et pour la deuxième fois en une semaine regarda avec exaspération la sang-de-bourbe à ses pieds. Elle avait réussi à faire plier sa deuxième baguette. Une baguette en bois d'acacia, bois qui avait la réputation d'être particulièrement sélectif.

– Hermione Granger, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi…

Il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un hasard si la magie de cette sang-de-bourbe était tellement puissante, ou si l'utilisation constante de cette magie par le bouclier avait eu pour effet de l'accroitre. Il allait récupérer deux ou trois esclaves sang-de-bourbe auprès des Carrow ou des Lestranges et tester la barrière sur eux de façon prolongée. Six mois devraient lui permettre de savoir s'il y avait une quelconque influence. Et en attendant, il allait voir jusqu'où allait la puissance d'Hermione.

oOoOoOo

 **A/N :** Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

Et voici le dixième chapitre ! On devrait être au tiers de l'histoire maintenant.

J'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement Ange, Gui40, salmonelodie, loupa4, Isabella-57, Tokyogaijin, MaldivesMasques, petitpain, SkyFalll, guestyn et ALIASTESIN. Je lis toujours vos reviews avec grand plaisir, et elles me donnent la motivation pour continuer.

J'espère que vous aimerez tous bien ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 10 – Décembre 1998**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un coup. Puis elle cria de douleur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Son mouvement brusque avait réveillé une terrible douleur dans son dos. Instantanément, les souvenirs lui revinrent et une sourde angoisse l'envahit. Elle s'était battue en duel contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Et il lui avait démontré que même avec une baguette elle était absolument incapable de se mesurer à lui.

Les sorts qu'il avait utilisés, les mouvements qu'il avait faits, sa posture, rien de cela n'était indiqué dans les livres qu'elle avait lus. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul sort, et dans certains cas il n'y avait même pas eu de rayons lumineux. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer pour tenter de se mettre à son niveau. Et elle n'en avait pas le temps.

Précautionneusement, Hermione se redressa. Si elle ne faisait pas de mouvements brusques, son dos ne la faisait visiblement pas trop souffrir. Son cœur qui battait à toute allure était bien plus douloureux. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait maintenant ? Hermione se leva et se posta près de la fenêtre pour essayer de calmer son angoisse.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors, et un coup d'œil à l'horloge indiqua à la jeune fille ce qu'elle voulait savoir. 4h du matin. Et elle était assez certaine de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir. Sa vie était en sursis. Complètement en sursis. Elle venait de découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière, qu'elle pouvait faire des choses incroyables, et elle allait sûrement mourir dans les jours qui venaient. Elle laissa son regard traîner un moment sur le parc, faiblement éclairé par la lune en dernier quartier.

Le paysage calme et serein, à cent lieux de ses préoccupations, permit à Hermione de se calmer suffisamment pour se reprendre. Ce n'était sûrement pas en rêvassant qu'elle allait s'en sortir. D'un pas lent pour ne pas raviver la douleur de son dos, Hermione passa dans le salon et s'approcha de la porte donnant sur le couloir. Elle avait réussi à l'ouvrir la dernière fois. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais sa magie avait réussi à ouvrir la porte. Cependant lorsqu'elle posa ses mains dessus, elle ne ressentit absolument rien. Il n'y avait plus de pulsations, ni de picotements dans ses mains.

– Alohomora ! prononça-t-elle distinctement.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Elle s'acharna pendant quelques minutes avant de s'avouer vaincue. Elle n'était pas capable de refaire ce qu'elle avait précédemment accompli. Il avait fallu six jours la dernière fois pour que sa magie se déchaîne. Allait-elle devoir attendre aussi longtemps avant de pouvoir de nouveau tenter sa chance ?

Hermione regarda la pile de livres qui étaient soigneusement posés sur une table du salon. De nombreux sortilèges étaient expliqués dedans, mais il n'y avait rien sur le sujet qui l'aurait le plus intéressé. Quelque chose sur la magie elle-même. Quelles étaient ces sensations qu'elle avait ressenti les jours précédents ? Pourquoi n'était-elle plus capable de les ressentir maintenant ? Était-il possible de faire de la magie sans baguette ? Si oui, comment ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse à ces questions, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir celui qui pourrait lui en donner.

Elle ne savait pas ce que le seigneur des ténèbres lui réservait. La protection était tombée, il avait résolu l'énigme, et elle n'avait maintenant plus rien d'intéressant pour lui. Le fait qu'elle soit sorcière ne semblait pas l'avoir surpris, il devait même s'en douter. Ce n'était donc pas ça qui lui avait pour le moment sauvé la vie. Mais dès qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune utilité pour lui… Hermione frémit à cette pensée.

Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, Hermione révisa. Elle répéta les mouvements du sortilège de désarmement, du sortilège d'immobilisation et du charme du bouclier. C'était les sortilèges de duel les plus faciles qu'elle ait trouvé, et elle se devait de les maîtriser parfaitement. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lancer un Stupefix efficace si elle n'était même pas capable de lancer un Expelliarmus ?

Elle ne sortit sa tête de ses révisions que lorsque l'elfe apparu à côté d'elle, avec son petit déjeuner.

– Dory a apporté le petit déjeuner de mademoiselle Hermione, fit le petit elfe.

– Merci Dory, répondit distraitement Hermione.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au petit déjeuner devant elle. Peut-être était-ce son dernier ?

– Rha, mais reprends-toi ma pauvre Hermione ! s'écria-t-elle à haute voix.

Et elle se replongea dans "10 techniques défensives en duel", grignotant distraitement la nourriture sous l'insistance de l'elfe. C'était toujours aussi bon, et Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle mangeait bien mieux en tant que prisonnière du seigneur des ténèbres que lorsqu'elle avait encore une vie normale. En même temps, le dit seigneur des ténèbres ne semblait pas particulièrement manquer d'argent.

oOoOoOo

La journée se passa tranquillement. Ainsi que les deux suivantes. Hermione ne lâchait pas les livres. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller, et si elle laissait un instant ses pensées dériver elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'elle était en sursis pour une durée indéterminée. SDI, le pendant macabre du CDI. Hermione pouffa en se faisant cette réflexion, et se dit qu'elle commençait à tourner complètement folle. C'était bien le moment de faire des associations d'idées stupides.

Quasiment toutes les deux heures, Hermione avait fait une nouvelle tentative pour ouvrir la porte. Ni les pulsations ni les picotements n'avaient repris depuis deux jours, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge, indiquant 16h en ce dimanche 13 décembre, Hermione se leva de son siège.

– Il est temps de voir si tu vas enfin accepter de t'ouvrir, fit-elle en jetant un regard noir à la porte.

Elle se plaça au plus près devant, sa main droite tendue devant elle comme si elle avait une baguette. Elle avait l'impression de sentir faiblement la porte, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait uniquement de son imagination. Et quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne parvenait pas à imposer sa volonté.

– Alohomo…

Hermione s'interrompit brutalement, se figeant complètement sur place de peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à sentir la magie de la porte, mais la source de magie qui venait juste de se manifester dans son dos, elle la sentait parfaitement. Cette puissance à la fois glaçante et enivrante ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, et Hermione se retourna, son corps entier tendu d'appréhension.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, son regard rouge fixé sur elle. Hermione lui rendit son regard. Son cœur avait recommencé à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine dès qu'elle avait eu la confirmation de ses soupçons, et elle sentait déjà ses mains se mettre à trembler.

– Il est tout à fait inutile de t'acharner Hermione, tu ne pourras pas ouvrir cette porte, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton égal.

– J'ai pu l'ouvrir la dernière fois, répondit Hermione, une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Avant de regretter à la fois sa phrase et la pointe de défi. N'avait-elle donc aucun instinct de survie ? Malgré ses appréhensions, le seigneur des ténèbres garda son air calme.

– Ce que tu as la fait la dernière fois, c'est de la magie instinctive. La magie sans baguette est dans tous les autres cas largement hors de portée de la majorité des sorciers.

– Mais vous aviez dit que cela se reproduirait lorsque mon niveau de magie serait remonté ?

Tant pis pour son instinct de survie. Sa curiosité était bien plus puissante.

– Si ta magie n'est pas utilisée, elle débordera sûrement de nouveau. Mais ce qui se passera à ce moment-là n'est ni prévisible, ni contrôlable.

Hermione acquiesça. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait l'air bien trop calme, et Hermione s'agita inconfortablement. Plus il était calme, plus l'homme était difficilement prévisible, et elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Était-il venu l'achever ? Allait-il la regarder dans les yeux, lever sa baguette et la tuer ? Il y avait-il un sortilège pour tuer d'ailleurs ?

– Avada Kedavra, prononça distinctement le seigneur des ténèbres en la regardant.

– Pardon ? fit Hermione, étonnée et étrangement mal à l'aise par ces deux mots.

– Il existe bien un sortilège de mort. L'Avada Kedavra. Six petites syllabes, un rayon vert, et tout est fini. C'est un sortilège d'une extrême élégance.

Une extrême élégance ? Comment pouvait-on dire qu'un moyen de tuer était d'une extrême élégance ? Puis une autre information parvint à l'esprit terrifié d'Hermione.

– Vous lisez dans mes pensées ? fit-elle avec effroi.

Le seigneur des ténèbres hocha la tête, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

– Co… comment est-ce possible ?

– Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ? répondit le seigneur des ténèbres avec amusement.

Hermione détourna précipitamment son regard. Ses pensées tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Si le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait lire dans ses pensées cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour elle.

– Mais… mais ce n'est mentionné nulle part, balbutia Hermione.

– La magie recèle de nombreuses possibilités dont tu n'as même pas conscience ma petite moldue, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix un brin moqueuse. Cette branche porte le nom de Legilimancie et si elle est peu connue, elle n'en est que plus utile.

Cela n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle pour Hermione. Depuis quand pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ? Depuis le début ? Non, cela ne collait pas. Il aurait immédiatement su pour Fenrir Greyback. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Il était toujours confortablement installé dans le fauteuil, sa baguette roulant paresseusement entre ses doigts. Elle comprit alors que sa barrière avait aussi dû la protéger contre la legilimancie.

– Il n'y a pas un moyen de protéger ses pensées, en dehors de ma barrière ? demanda-t-elle.

– Bien sûr qu'il y en a un. L'occlumencie. Peu de personnes pratiquent cette discipline néanmoins.

– Et comment cela s'apprends ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se leva élégamment. Il s'approcha d'elle et Hermione s'agita sur place, mal à l'aise. Elle allait avoir beaucoup plus de mal à essayer d'éviter ses sortilèges si elle ne pouvait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses robes noires emplissaient son champ de vision et sa magie était presque étouffante à cette distance. Hermione déglutit d'appréhension et elle garda ses yeux résolument fixés sur le sol.

– Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Hermione hésita un instant avant de relever la tête. Son regard rencontra les yeux rouges de son vis-à-vis. Au même instant elle sentit la magie autour d'elle s'épaissir, tellement présente qu'Hermione fut surprise de ne pas la voir. Elle frissonna. La magie du seigneur des ténèbres la rendait incroyablement inconfortable. Parce que d'une certaine façon, cette puissance la fascinait.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Lord Voldemort. La sensibilité magique de la sang-de-bourbe ne faisait plus aucun doute. Elle était particulièrement bien développée, suffisamment pour sentir les modifications qu'il imprimait sur sa magie. Et cette fascination qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux pour la puissance brute. Voldemort s'éloigna d'un pas.

– As-tu lu tous les livres que je t'ai fait parvenir ? demanda-t-il, changeant sciemment de sujet.

Hermione regarda suspicieusement le seigneur des ténèbres. Qu'avait-il bien pu lire dans ses yeux ? Quelles étaient ses motivations ? Que diable attendait-il d'elle ?

– Oui, répondit-elle prudemment. Mais… il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas bien.

– Que tu ne comprends pas bien ? Ce sont pourtant des livres pour enfants… fit dédaigneusement le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Je comprends très bien les livres, répondit Hermione un brin vexée. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment fonctionne la magie. Quel est le lien entre les mouvements et l'incantation d'un sortilège et ses effets ? Pourquoi une baguette magique permet de catalyser la magie ? Comment parvenez-vous à manipuler votre magie ?

Hermione avait encore des dizaines de questions mais elle préféra s'arrêter là, retenant sa respiration. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait l'air d'être dans l'un de ses bons jours mais cela n'était pas toujours la garantie de ne pas se retrouver l'objet d'un sortilège déplaisant.

Voldemort regarda pensivement la jeune fille. Toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, à la fois naïves et pertinentes. Maintenant qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert elle l'amusait encore plus. Une telle soif d'apprendre, et tellement de détermination. Son expérience allait être des plus intéressantes.

– La magie fondamentale et l'architecture des sortilèges sont deux branches très pointues. Elles ne sont aujourd'hui enseignées qu'à l'université magique, répondit-il.

– Il y a des universités magiques ?

Des universités permettant d'apprendre la magie. Hermione ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point cela devait être fascinant d'y étudier.

– Il n'y en a qu'une, à Saint-Pétersbourg. Les sorciers qui s'y inscrivent espèrent pour la plupart obtenir le titre de mage. Peu y parviennent.

– Êtes-vous un mage ? demanda Hermione.

Puis elle se mordit la langue en voyant son regard la scruter. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle parle avant de réfléchir ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?

– Bien sûr que je suis un mage ma petite moldue.

Sa voix était devenue froide et menaçante. Et si Hermione ne savait pas exactement ce qui se cachait derrière ce titre de mage, elle avait depuis longtemps l'intuition que le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres. Elle sentait qu'il était beaucoup plus dangereux. Elle se força à ne pas bouger lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Il lui tendit élégamment son bras, comme s'il l'invitait à le prendre et Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris avant de rapidement détourner les yeux.

– Ne me fais pas attendre Hermione, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix dangereuse.

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Mais Hermione savait que le temps des questions était révolu. Elle attrapa avec réticence son bras, et elle sentit immédiatement la sensation maintenant familière du transplanage.

Elle rouvrit les yeux dés qu'elle toucha de nouveau le sol et fut surprise de reconnaitre la salle où elle s'était battue en duel contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci retira son bras et se tourna face à elle. Elle le regarda avec appréhension et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle le vit lui tendre sa deuxième baguette.

– Prête à retenter ta chance ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione resta figée un instant, avant de tendre craintivement sa main vers la baguette. Elle arrêta ses doigts juste avant de la toucher, lançant un regard interrogatif au seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il ne retira pas sa main comme elle l'avait craint, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bout de bois.

Elle sentait la magie de la baguette sous ses doigts, et elle la tendit devant elle dans une attitude méfiante. Voulait-il qu'elle se batte de nouveau contre lui ? Pourquoi faire ? La douleur encore présente dans son dos ne lui rappelait que trop bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Mais elle n'allait pas rejeter l'opportunité qui se présentait à elle. Elle avait désespérément besoin de pratique.

Voldemort regarda la jeune fille, souriant sarcastiquement devant son air méfiant. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre lui. Elle savait même que ce nouveau duel ne lui apporterait que de la douleur. Mais elle voulait apprendre. Quel qu'en soit le prix. D'un geste dédaigneux, il l'invita à commencer.

– Expelliarmus ! fit immédiatement la jeune fille.

Cette fois-ci, le sortilège de la jeune fille était correctement lancé, elle avait réussi à corriger le mouvement de poignet qu'elle faisait la dernière fois un peu trop brusquement. Mais il s'écrasa bien sur sans dommage sur son bouclier, accentuant son sourire. Elle était encore tellement loin de maitriser sa propre puissance magique.

– C'est tout ce que tu as réussi à apprendre ? fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

L'indignation d'Hermione Granger se lisait clairement sur son visage. Comment aurait-elle évolué si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas cachée ? Il la voyait difficilement en tant qu'esclave obéissante. Elle aurait sûrement fini par essayer de s'enfuir, échouant misérablement, mais recommençant quand même, jusqu'à se faire finalement tuer. Comme il finirait par la tuer lorsqu'elle ne l'amuserait plus. Distraitement, il envoya un sortilège vers elle, qu'elle esquiva en se jetant sur le côté, grimaçant au passage de douleur.

– Stupefix ! répliqua-t-elle.

Mais évidemment, seules quelques étincelles sortirent de sa baguette. Un sortilège de 6ème année, c'était sûrement un peu trop pour elle. Certes, sa magie était bien plus développée que celle d'un adolescent, mais les sortilèges nécessitaient tout de même une certaine pratique. D'un mouvement de baguette, il envoya un sortilège qui lui faucha les jambes. La jeune fille s'effondra par terre avec peu de grâce.

Hermione jura dans sa tête. Elle détestait lorsqu'on se moquait d'elle. Tout le monde s'était toujours moqué d'elle toute sa scolarité. Miss-je-sais-tout. Le rat de bibliothéque. Elle avait entendu des dizaines d'insultes. Mais la façon dont le seigneur des ténèbres répondait à ses attaques était bien plus humiliante. Elle se sentait complètement impuissante face à lui et elle détestait cela.

– Il faudrait peut-être que tu te protèges entre tes piètres tentatives, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix méprisante.

Hermione se releva d'un bon, reléguant la douleur de son dos dans un coin de sa tête, et conjura en même temps le charme du bouclier. Elle sentit la magie l'entourer, juste à temps car un sortilège du seigneur des ténèbres fonçait déjà sur elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se réjouir que son bouclier volât en éclat, et le sortilège du seigneur des ténèbres l'envoya voltiger sur quelques mètres, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol et ne laisse échapper un cri étouffé.

– Pas assez puissant. Recommence, ordonna la voix froide du seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione se releva en grimaçant. Elle jeta un regard apeuré au seigneur des ténèbres, à quelques pas d'elle. Il tenait nonchalamment sa baguette, et un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres.

– Protego ! fit rapidement Hermione.

Elle vit avec satisfaction que son sortilège semblait plus puissant qu'avant. Mais le sourire sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres s'était accru et elle comprit avant même que son sortilège ne la touche que c'était loin d'être suffisant. Et le vol plané qu'elle effectua quelques secondes après confirma ses déductions.

– La puissance d'un sortilège ne tient ni dans la brusquerie des mouvements de baguette, ni dans la force de ton incantation comme tu sembles le croire. C'est la détermination que tu insuffles à ton sortilège lorsque tu le lances qui fait la différence. Regarde. Expulso.

Il avait murmuré le sortilège, et Hermione avait immédiatement sauté sur le côté. Aucune chance que son Protego puisse tenir face à la puissance qui s'était dégagée du sortilège. Elle suivit du regard le sort, et le regarda avec fascination impacter le mur derrière elle. La salle trembla sous l'impact, mais resta intacte. Et intrinsèquement Hermione se douta que ce n'était même pas le maximum qu'il puisse faire. Il pouvait faire bien plus.

– Beaucoup, beaucoup plus ma petite moldue.

Hermione jura et détourna ses yeux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partager ses pensées avec lui.

– Ton bouclier maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec impatience.

Elle avait à peine levé la baguette qu'elle se prit un autre sortilège d'expulsion de plein fouet, heureusement bien moins puissant que celui qu'il avait auparavant lancé. Elle avait mal, mais au moins elle était entière.

– Pas assez rapide. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'essayer Hermione… n'importe quel sorcier est capable de faire cela…

Maintenant, elle était entière et en colère. Elle se releva rapidement malgré son corps douloureux et jeta un regard haineux au seigneur des ténèbres. Elle pouvait y arriver, elle allait y arriver ! Elle allait lui prouvait qu'elle était capable d'utiliser la magie.

– Protego ! lança-t-elle.

Mais elle se retrouva de nouveau propulsée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son cri était plus un cri de rage qu'un cri de douleur. Elle fut sur ses pieds avant même que le seigneur des ténèbres ne sorte une autre de ses remarques mesquines. Elle avait une folle envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. De prouver qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Soudainement elle se rendit compte qu'elle sentait la baguette magique pulser sous ses doigts. Sa colère avait réveillé sa magie, ou en tout cas, augmenté sa sensibilité à la magie. Elle vit le seigneur des ténèbres effectuer paresseusement les mouvements de baguette du charme d'expulsion et avec détermination elle effectua en même temps ceux du charme du bouclier, sa magie se coulant dans celle de la baguette.

– Protego, souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentit la puissance du bouclier qui l'entoura. Lorsque le sortilège du seigneur des ténèbres l'atteignit, le bouclier trembla, absorba le sortilège, et éclata juste après avoir rempli son office. Étonnée, elle regarda le seigneur des ténèbres.

Voldemort conserva un visage impassible, mais il était intérieurement satisfait. Il se s'était pas trompé sur les capacités magiques de la sang-de-bourbe. S'il continuait à la former, elle rattraperait en quelques mois le niveau de la plupart des sorciers de son âge. Et en juin, lorsqu'il aurait la confirmation que c'était le pouvoir du bouclier qui avait donné tant de puissance à son sang impur, il la tuerait.

– Voilà qui est mieux, commenta-t-il. Maintenant que tu sais te servir d'une baguette, nous pouvons reprendre notre duel.

Le sentiment de satisfaction qui avait commencé à grimper en Hermione s'arrêta brusquement au son de la voix du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur maintenant. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne jouait plus. Hermione leva sa baguette, et tout se passa désespérément vite. Elle avait à peine lancé son Expelliarmus qu'elle se prenait de plein fouet un sortilège d'expulsion plus puissant que les précédents.

Au lieu de simplement décoller légèrement du sol, elle percuta carrément le mur derrière elle. La douleur du choc fut suffisamment importante pour qu'elle en lâche la baguette avant de s'affaler sur le sol. Elle essaya de se redresser pour récupérer sa baguette, mais celle-ci était déjà dans les mains du seigneur des ténèbres, qui se tenait juste devant elle, la regardant de haut.

– Perdu Hermione ! fit celui-ci en secouant la tête avec désapprobation. Dory te ramènera jusqu'à ta chambre. Et tu ferais mieux de te battre un peu plus convenablement la prochaine fois si tu ne veux pas que je te vide de ton sang.

Il sembla apprécier pendant un instant la peur que ses paroles avaient induite, avant de disparaître sans un bruit. Hermione eut l'impression que les pupilles rouges qui la fixaient étaient restées imprimées dans l'air pendant un instant après son départ, et elle dut se secouer pour se bouger de nouveau.

Lorsque Dory arriva, Hermione s'était relevée, et elle prit la petite main de l'elfe sans attendre. Dory la ramena dans le salon de sa suite. Au moment où elle y arrivait, elle vit apparaitre sur l'une des tables basse trois épais volumes. Elle s'en approcha avec curiosité. Les deux premiers étaient des livres en excellent état, qui semblaient assez récents. Elle en lut les titres avec ravissement : « Introduction à la magie fondamentale » et « Magie fondamentale : possibilités théoriques ». Elle les ouvrit et les feuilleta rapidement. Une chose était sûre, cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas de livres pour enfants.

Elle les reposa, et son regard se concentra sur le troisième livre. Il ressemblait à un ancien grimoire, et Hermione avait peur de le voir s'effriter entre ses mains si elle l'ouvrait. Rien n'était marqué dessus et elle souleva précautionneusement la couverture. Alors qu'elle l'ouvrait, un titre vint s'inscrire en lettres dorées sur la première page. « Méthodologie de Ptolémée ». Juste en dessous un papier était plié en deux, et Hermione l'ouvrit rapidement. Il s'agissait d'une petite note, rédigée d'une écriture manuscrite élégante :

« Les exercices du chapitre 7 doivent être effectués entièrement tous les jours pour parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. LV »

LV ? S'agissait-il du seigneur des ténèbres ? Hermione haussa les épaules et reposa la note à côté du livre. Elle hésita un instant à aller prendre une douche, son duel contre le seigneur des ténèbres l'aillant éprouvée, mais sa curiosité fut plus forte et elle s'assit pour commencer à lire ces nouveaux livres.

oOoOoOo

Les trois semaines qui suivirent, Hermione vit souvent le seigneur des ténèbres. Trois à quatre fois par semaine il apparaissait dans sa chambre, l'invitant à le suivre, et il l'emmenait toujours dans la salle de duel. Ses leçons étaient brutales, et elles se terminaient lorsque Hermione n'était plus en état de tenir debout, généralement à cause de la douleur.

En quelques semaines elle avait énormément appris. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait fourni bien plus de livres qu'elle ne pouvait en lire, et elle plongeait résolument dedans dès qu'elle n'était pas avec lui. Elle connaissait maintenant les formules et les mouvements de baguette d'un grand nombre de sortilèges. Mais il n'y en avait que peu qu'elle arrivait à exécuter correctement. C'était pour elle très frustrant de ne pouvoir s'entraîner en dehors des duels, car elle ne réussissait quasiment jamais du premier coup les nouveaux sorts qu'elle voulait lancer, ce qui lui attirait généralement les moqueries du seigneur des ténèbres.

Cependant, malgré la douleur et les moqueries, Hermione attendait avec impatience chacune des leçons. Car le seigneur des ténèbres lui donnait des indications qui n'étaient guère décrites dans les livres qu'elle lisait. Et elles s'avéraient généralement particulièrement pertinentes.

Le mercredi 31 décembre Hermione se leva avec le vague à l'âme. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle avait été enlevée chez elle. Quatre mois qu'elle n'avait revu ni ses parents ni ses amis. Tous devaient la croire morte. Elle espérait que ses parents arrivaient à vivre avec cela. Rien que de les imaginer errer dans la maison en cette période de fêtes lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Accoudée à la fenêtre, elle refit le point sur les quatre mois qu'elle avait passés. Les premières semaines avaient été les plus affreuses, lorsqu'elle ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui arrivait, lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait longuement torturée. Elle avait vécu dans une cellule. Elle avait fêté ses 19 ans seule. Quoique vu la compagnie du château elle préférait encore cela. Ensuite il y avait eu l'incident avec Fenrir Greyback. Elle n'avait pas revu l'homme, et elle en était bien heureuse.

Depuis, sa situation très instable était légèrement meilleure. Elle vivait dans le confort. Elle apprenait la magie. Elle commençait à cerner le seigneur des ténèbres. Les moments où il ne fallait absolument pas le contrarier, et les moments ou au contraire elle pouvait se permettre de poser des questions. Il semblait réellement être un puit de savoir en ce qui concernait la magie, et ses explications étaient d'une clarté exemplaire.

Dehors, le sol était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige qui convenait tout à fait à un réveillon du nouvel an, et Hermione se sentit de nouveau affreusement seule. Elle avait passé Noel seule. Elle avait rapidement vu le seigneur des ténèbres le 26. Il avait été d'une humeur tellement massacrante qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il lui lance un Avada de pure rage lorsqu'il avait lu dans son esprit qu'elle se demandait à quel point ses cadeaux avaient dû être mauvais pour qu'il soit aussi enragé.

Son humeur était restée mauvaise les jours suivants, et c'est avec mépris qu'il lui avait indiqué la veille qu'il y aurait une somptueuse fête pour la nouvelle année dans le château, mais que les piètres sorcières comme elle n'y étaient pas invitées.

Ce solitaire réveillon reflétait à merveille la solitude de ces derniers mois, et lorsque minuit sonna, Hermione fit le vœu que l'année 1999 lui permette de s'enfuir.

oOoOoOo

 **A/N :** Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire.

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 11 – Janvier - Mars 1999**

– Abrupto, lança nonchalamment Voldemort.

Le sortilège percuta Hermione malgré le bouclier qu'elle avait érigé à la hâte. Elle eut juste le temps de répliquer avec un sortilège d'immobilisation avant de percuter le sol et de pousser un cri de douleur. Voldemort dévia le sortilège d'un geste distrait et regarda la jeune fille devant lui essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait appris vite, très vite.

Plus elle progressait, plus son envie d'apprendre était importante. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle savait à quel point le chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir était long et douloureux, mais cela ne lui donnait que plus envie de réussir. Et il savait que si elle le haïssait de tout son être, elle attendait avec avidité leurs leçons.

Entre les livres qu'elle dévorait, les conseils qu'il lui donnait, et sa pratique assidue de la méthodologie de Ptolémée, son aisance magique s'était développée à une vitesse très appréciable. Et son potentiel ne cessait de surprendre Voldemort. Il avait au cours de sa vie partagé au compte-goutte son savoir. De quoi faire rêver ses mangemorts, sans dévoiler aucun de ses secrets. Lucius, Severus et Tyler en avaient bénéficié plus que d'autres, mais seule Bellatrix pouvait vraiment prétendre avoir été formée par son maître.

La jeune Black avait il y longtemps retenu son attention par sa magie vive et puissante, et par sa soif d'apprendre tout ce que son maître jugeait pertinent. Surtout si cela touchait à la magie noire. Sa créativité en avait fait une recrue de choix, et s'il devait un jour sacrifier tous ses mangemorts, Bellatrix serait celle dont Voldemort se séparerait en dernier, quoique sans hésitation.

Mais même avec Bellatrix, Voldemort n'avait partagé que la partie émergée de son savoir. De quoi satisfaire ses envies de puissance, et de quoi la rendre parfaitement adaptée à ce qu'il voulait faire d'elle. Et Bellatrix n'avait jamais osé demander à son maître de lui apprendre plus que ce qu'il souhaitait, toute ses décisions faisant pour elle office de loi.

Hermione était encore loin de se rapprocher du niveau de ses mangemorts, mais sa soif d'apprendre était bien plus intéressante. Elle ne se contentait pas d'apprendre à lancer un sortilège, elle cherchait à en comprendre le fonctionnement intrinsèque. Elle était fascinée par la magie elle-même, et Voldemort savait que c'était cette connaissance qui faisait vraiment la différence.

Et comme Voldemort savait qu'il allait tuer la sang-de-bourbe au mois de juin, si ce n'était plus tôt s'il se lassait, il lui distillait de temps en temps quelques bribes de magie fondamentale assez pointues, qu'elle recueillait avec autant de passion que tout le reste. L'assurance que son existence était éphémère assurait à Hermione Granger plus de liberté que ce que Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais accordé à qui que ce soit.

– Confringo ! Lança Hermione, qui avait fini par se remettre debout.

De nouveau Voldemort dévia le sortilège d'un rapide mouvement de baguette. Si la puissance des sortilèges de la jeune fille commençait à être satisfaisante, il y avait encore un élément, au-delà de la pratique, qui la bloquait. Voldemort fit un geste pour signaler à Hermione de s'arrêter, et la jeune fille le regarda avec méfiance alors qu'il s'approchait.

– Demain nous irons t'acheter une baguette, annonça-t-il.

– Celle-ci ne convient pas ? demanda la jeune fille avec surprise.

– Chaque baguette choisit son sorcier. S'il est possible d'utiliser d'autres baguettes, c'est généralement bien moins efficace. La baguette que tu utilises actuellement est adaptée à ma magie, et non à la tienne. Je t'emmènerai chez Ollivander demain matin.

– Il y a des magasins qui vendent des baguettes ? Il y a des magasins magiques ?

Voldemort pouvait voir les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminer. Tant d'innocence y était encore présente. Lorsqu'il avait lui-même découvert le monde de la magie à 11 ans, il n'avait pas montré le même étonnement. Mais en même temps, il avait déjà compris à l'époque qu'il était exceptionnel.

– Oui Hermione, dans quelques rues par-ci par-là, réservées uniquement aux sorciers.

Il put voir immédiatement le froncement de sourcil qui indiquait qu'elle réfléchissait. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour lire dans ses yeux ce à quoi elle pensait. En un instant il fut près d'elle, et la plaqua violement contre l'un des murs. Sa main dans ses cheveux, il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux et croisa son regard effrayé.

– Je ne te suggère pas de ne serait-ce que penser à t'échapper, fit-il froidement.

– Non, pas du tout, je… balbutia Hermione.

– Ne mens pas Hermione. Je sais toujours lorsque l'on me ment.

Hermione était complètement paniquée. La prise du seigneur des ténèbres sur ses cheveux était particulièrement douloureuse, le mur dans son dos la forçait à une proximité avec l'homme qui la glaçait, et la fluctuation de sa magie ne laissait aucun doute sur sa colère. Comment à chaque fois qu'il était aussi proche d'elle, Hermione avait l'impression de suffoquer et de se liquéfier de peur. Sa proximité lui rappelait à quel point l'homme dégageait une puissance léthale, et à quel point sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil dont elle ne voyait ni les tenants ni les aboutissements. Coincée entre le mur et le seigneur des ténèbres, elle se sentait comme un animal pris au piège.

– Il n'y aura aucune opportunité pour toi de t'échapper Hermione. L'endroit où nous allons aller est pleinement sous mon contrôle, et personne, personne ne s'opposera à moi pour te venir en aide. Suis-je bien clair ?

Sa voix était particulièrement menaçante et Hermione dut s'armer de courage pour réussir à lui répondre.

– Oui, fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Le seigneur des ténèbres relâcha la pression sur ses cheveux et Hermione se décolla du mur. Elle recommença à respirer un peu plus normalement lorsqu'il s'éloigna, mais elle pouvait encore sentir la tension dans sa magie et elle resta immobile et silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse signe de se rapprocher. C'était visiblement la fin du temps qu'il lui consacrerait aujourd'hui, et Hermione en était à la fois soulagée et déçue.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla bien avant que le soleil ne se lève. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à s'endormir la veille tellement elle était impatiente, et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux à 7h du matin, elle avait immédiatement senti qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. D'une, elle allait sortir dehors, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Et de deux, elle allait avoir une baguette magique. Sa baguette magique. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille le jour de Noël.

Durant trois heures, elle feuilleta les livres qu'elle avait à sa disposition, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment. Lorsque Dory apparu juste devant elle en milieu de matinée, Hermione regarda l'elfe avec étonnement. Dory ne s'occupait toujours que de lui apporter ses repas, et elle n'était sûrement pas là pour lui annoncer l'arrivée imminente du seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci apparaissant toujours quand bon lui semblait sans prendre la peine de prévenir.

– Bonjour Dory, salua Hermione.

– Dory vient aider mademoiselle Hermione à se préparer, répondit l'elfe.

– Merci Dory, mais je suis déjà prête, fit Hermione.

L'elfe la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

– Non, non, mademoiselle Hermione n'est pas prête pour sortir dehors. Dory va aider mademoiselle Hermione.

Hermione se laissa entraîner par Dory, qui l'obligea à se laver pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Puis elle lui tendit une robe qu'elle tenait dans ses petites mains. Verte empire, cintrée sur sa taille, légèrement décolletée, avec des manches qui s'évasaient un peu. Les ondulations du tissu suggéraient qu'il s'agissait de soie, et Hermione fit courir ses doigts sur la robe avec étonnement.

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, Dory entreprit de la maquiller et de la coiffer, alors qu'Hermione se sentait de plus en plus confuse. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi apprêtée c'était pour le mariage d'une de ses tantes l'année précédente.

– Maintenant mademoiselle Hermione est prête à accompagner le maître, annonça l'elfe avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix qu'elle n'avait pas souvent.

Hermione se tourna lentement et croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle s'était déjà maquillée et coiffée, avant, dans son ancienne vie, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le professionnalisme de son apparence actuelle. Sa peau semblait parfaite, ses yeux marrons étaient mis en valeur, sa coiffure relevée dégageait son cou. Quant à sa robe, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait marcher sur le tapis de rouge de Canne sans être déplacée.

Puis l'appréhension vient remplacer sa stupéfaction. Où donc le seigneur des ténèbres comptait-il l'emmener pour qu'elle soit habillée comme cela ? Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était toujours vêtu avec un raffinement inégalé, quel que soit le moment de la journée. Était-ce simplement pour ne pas qu'elle fasse tache à côté de lui ? Allait-il falloir qu'elle fasse quelque chose de particulier pour obtenir sa baguette ? Allait-elle devoir effectuer des sortilèges ? Allait-elle se ridiculiser parce qu'elle n'était même pas capable de tous les effectuer correctement ?

Sa nervosité prenant le dessus sur elle, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et se mit à faire les cent pas dans son salon. Dory n'avait aucune idée de quand le seigneur des ténèbres allait venir, et Hermione n'avait jamais très bien supporté l'attente.

Lorsqu'enfin le seigneur des ténèbres daigna arriver, elle le sentit se matérialiser avant de le voir. Elle se releva précipitamment du fauteuil où elle avait fini par s'assoir et le regarda avec inquiétude, son cœur serré dans sa poitrine. Il portait au-dessus de ses élégantes robes une cape tellement noire qu'elle semblait absorber la lumière.

Il la dévisagea un instant, son visage ne reflétant aucune émotion, avant de lui tendre une deuxième cape, elle aussi noire. Ses jambes légèrement tremblantes, Hermione se dirigea vers lui et saisit avec précaution la cape. Elle la passa par-dessus sa robe, ses gestes rendus maladroits à cause du regard rouge du seigneur des ténèbres rivé sur elle. Elle avait l'impression de s'être habillée pour rencontrer la reine d'Angleterre en personne, mais son intuition lui soufflait que son accompagnateur était sûrement la personne la plus importante qu'elle rencontrerait aujourd'hui. À quel point le seigneur des ténèbres était-il donc puissant ?

– J'attends de toi la plus stricte obéissance Hermione, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton froid. Tu payeras de ta vie la moindre erreur. Est-ce bien clair ?

Il avait ce ton mortellement sérieux qui donnait des sueurs froides à Hermione et elle dut acquiescer, sa gorge trop nouée pour répondre.

– Très bien. Maintenant rabat ta capuche. Je ne veux pas entendre le moindre son sortir de ta bouche tant que nous serons dans la rue.

De nouveau Hermione acquiesça, avant de s'exécuter. Le regard du seigneur des ténèbres resta fixé sur elle quelques secondes et Hermione eut l'impression qu'il hésitait finalement entre l'emmener et simplement la tuer sur place.

Finalement, Voldemort lui tendit lentement son bras, et Hermione vint se placer à côté de lui, son cœur battant à la chamade. L'excitation qu'elle ressentait depuis l'annonce du seigneur des ténèbres était à son comble. Elle allait sortir dehors, marcher dans la neige, aller quelque part qui ne soit pas le château du seigneur des ténèbres. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'espoir insensé qu'elle parviendrai à s'enfuir. Lorsqu'elle ressentit l'amorce du transplanage, elle croisa les doigts pour qu'un miracle se produise.

La première chose que ressentit Hermione en arrivant était la morsure du froid sur son visage, avant même de sentir ses pieds de nouveau toucher le sol. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, et seul le rappel des menaces du seigneur des ténèbres l'empêcha de pousser un cri d'étonnement. Hermione était complément estomaquée par la rue qui s'étalait devant elle. Il ne faisait absolument aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une rue sorcière tellement elle était étrange.

La rue était remplie de sorciers et de sorcières vêtus de capes, et certains même de chapeaux pointus. Ils entraient et sortaient de boutiques toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Certaines étaient même tellement biscornues qu'elles semblaient ne tenir que par magie.

Puis, les sorciers les plus proches se rendirent compte de leur présence et l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Hermione vit le regard des sorciers se remplir d'effroi lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le seigneur des ténèbres. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent soudainement et les sorciers les plus proches reculèrent de plusieurs pas, avant de s'incliner profondément.

Hermione resta complètement figée devant la scène sous ses yeux. Toute la rue était petit à petit en train de s'incliner devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Une rue entière. C'était une chose de voir les personnes travaillant pour lui se prosterner, et encore, c'était plutôt qu'elle s'y était habituée, mais c'était beaucoup plus dérangeant de voir la crainte dans les yeux de tous ces passants.

Un sentiment de panique prit possession d'Hermione. Elle comprenait maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne lui avait pas mentit lorsqu'il avait annoncé que l'endroit était sous son contrôle et que personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Il semblait inspirer une véritable peur chez tous les sorciers.

Ne prêtant absolument aucune attention à son entourage, le seigneur des ténèbres se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, comme s'il se doutait de ce à quoi elle pensait sans même le lire dans ses yeux.

– Allons-y, fit-t-il.

Son ton était sans réplique, et Hermione lui emboita le pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les sorciers s'inclinaient sur leur passage, attendant qu'ils soient quasiment hors de vue pour se redresser. Le malaise d'Hermione ne fit que grandir. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un mauvais film sur la royauté, et elle fut soulagée lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans une petite boutique à l'aspect sombre, sans remarquer la fameuse inscription en lettres d'or « Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ».

– My Lord, murmurèrent toutes les personnes présentes en s'inclinant vivement.

– Vous avez 10 secondes pour sortir d'ici, fit la voix glaciale du seigneur des ténèbres.

Tous les clients se ruèrent vers la sortie, la plupart abandonnant complétement leurs affaires dans la boutique. Un frisson glacé parcourut le corps d'Hermione à la réalisation de la véritable terreur qu'inspirait le seigneur des ténèbres et son cœur se serra. Une fois tout le monde sorti, elle remarqua un vieux sorcier derrière le comptoir qui s'était lui aussi incliné.

– Que puis-je pour vous my Lord ? demanda-t-il d'une voix obséquieuse.

– Je suis venu chercher une baguette pour mon amie, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres en désignant Hermione.

Hermione sentit alors sa capuche glisser sous l'impulsion de la magie du seigneur des ténèbres. Le vendeur la regarda un instant d'un regard indéchiffrable avant de chercher quelque chose derrière lui. Se remettant petit à petit du choc causé par le comportement des sorciers, Hermione remarqua qu'elle sentait à peine l'aura de l'autre sorcier, tout comme elle n'avait que peu sentit celles des sorciers dans la rue.

– Approchez-vous mademoiselle, je vais faire quelques mesures.

Hermione s'approcha, et un mètre ruban magiquement animé s'empressa de s'affairer autour d'elle, prenant tout un tas de mesures étranges, comme l'écartement entre ses yeux ou la taille de ses doigts. La tension qui emplissait la pièce était palpable et Hermione avait une conscience aigüe de la magie du seigneur des ténèbres qui emplissait le lieu, virevoltant avec impatience.

– Voyons voyons, fit le vieil homme lorsque le mètre eu fini. Essayez celle-ci mademoiselle, Bois d'acacia, crin de licorne, 27 cm, plutôt rigide. Excellente pour les enchantements.

Voldemort vit Hermione lui lancer un coup d'œil interrogatif, et il l'invita d'un signe de tête à prendre la baguette. Elle avança sa main, avant de la retirer précipitamment. Le seigneur des ténèbres eut une pensée dédaigneuse pour le fabricant de baguette. Il était évident que les crins de licorne ne pouvaient s'accommoder avec la magie d'Hermione.

– Non, non, non, fit Ollivander en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Essayez celle-ci. Bois d'if, ventricule de cœur de dragon, 22,5 centimètre, plutôt souple. Puissante sans aucun doute.

Du bout des doigts Voldemort fit tournoyer légèrement sa baguette. L'if était un bois s'accommodant avec les magies exceptionnelles. Il pourrait sûrement aussi convenir à Hermione. Mais une nouvelle fois la jeune fille retira sa main avant même de toucher la baguette.

– Très bien, ne se découragea pas Ollivander. Essayez donc celle-ci, bois de vigne, ventricule de cœur de dragon, 27,3 cm, souple. Caractérielle, mais très précise.

Le regard de Voldemort se fit acéré. La combinaison était originale, mais le bois de vigne pouvait sans aucun doute convenir à la sang-de-bourbe. Et le ventricule de cœur de dragon apporterait en puissance ce que la vigne apporterait en précision.

Hermione tendit de nouveau la main et cette fois-ci la baguette sauta dedans. Elle eut soudainement l'impression de ne jamais s'être sentie aussi complète auparavant. Comme si elle venait de se découvrir un nouveau membre qui lui avait toujours manqué. Un sourire illumina son visage alors que sa baguette remplissait la boutique d'étincelles de toutes les couleurs.

– Parfait, commenta le seigneur des ténèbres.

Sa voix interrompit brutalement la satisfaction d'Hermione. D'un geste élégant il lui tendit son bras, et Hermione se demanda s'il allait tout simplement partir sans payer. Mais elle se figea en voyant qu'il pointait sa baguette blanche juste devant lui.

– My Lord ? demanda le vendeur d'une voix tremblante.

– Oubliettes, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un coup de baguette.

Une lumière blanche illumina la boutique, et ils disparurent au même moment.

oOoOoOo

Dès qu'elle sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, Hermione lâcha le bras du seigneur des ténèbres et se recula de quelques pas, dans une attitude clairement défensive. Le seigneur des ténèbres la regarda avec une expression amusée et cela ne fit qu'accentuer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

– Pourquoi tout le monde s'incline sur votre passage ? demanda-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle avait détaché chacun des trois derniers mots. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que tous les passants se soient inclinés devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle comprenait que l'homme était terrifiant. Mais de là à s'incliner en public sur son passage ?

– Qui penses-tu que je suis ? répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione le regarda avec appréhension. Elle ne savait pas trop en fait. Ou plutôt, elle ne savait pas trop à quelle échelle elle devait placer sa réponse. Seigneur d'une communauté de sorciers ? Roi du Royaume Uni sorcier ? Cela donnait une dimension beaucoup plus effrayante aux pouvoirs du seigneur des ténèbres. S'il avait vraiment les pleins pouvoirs parmi certains sorciers, jamais elle ne pourrait s'échapper.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle finalement. Mais vous êtes dangereux.

– Oui Hermione, je suis dangereux. Très dangereux. Maintenant, donne-moi ta baguette.

Rien que sa voix lui donnait des frissons, et Hermione avait l'impression que tous les espoirs qu'elle avait entretenus durant sa captivité étaient en train de voler en éclat. Personne ne viendrait jamais l'aider. Elle recula d'un nouveau pas et pointa sa toute nouvelle baguette sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Que crois-tu faire ma petite moldue ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton méprisant. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été capable de me désarmer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois…

Hermione ne baissa pas sa baguette. Sa main tremblait, et elle était elle-même effrayée par ce qu'elle faisait. Mais plus cela allait, plus le seigneur des ténèbres lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une société du XVIIIème siècle, avec des sujets s'inclinant devant des nobles. Et les nobles en question pouvaient torturer et kidnapper qui bon leur semblait.

– Laisser moi rentrer chez moi, fit-elle.

Sa voix était ferme malgré les tremblements d'appréhension de tout son corps. Mais le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres lui fit presque lâcher sa baguette tellement il était cruel.

– Voyons Hermione, je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas être responsable de la plus grande frayeur de la vie de tes parents.

– Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Hermione.

Cette fois ci sa voix avait tremblé. Elle se demanda avec angoisse si le seigneur des ténèbres avait fait quelque chose à ses parents.

– J'ai été fort sympathique envers ta famille. Je leur ai évité des mois de vaines recherches en faisant livrer ton cadavre à tes parents il y a quelques mois.

Hermione se glaça. Il avait sérieusement fait cela ? Elle imagina un instant la réaction de ses parents en trouvant son cadavre sur le pas de la porte. La vision des visages choqués de sa mère et son père fit monter une sourde colère en elle. Comment avait-il osé faire cela à ses parents ? Elle fixa son regard dans celui du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Pour la dernière fois Hermione, donne-moi ta baguette.

– Incendio ! fit Hermione.

Ce n'était pas tant le seigneur des ténèbres que tout le château autour d'elle que Hermione visa dans son accès de rage. Des flammes violentes enveloppèrent soudainement toute sa vision. Complétement terrifiée par ce qui sortait de sa baguette et qu'elle ne maitrisait qu'à moitié, Hermione relâcha son sortilège juste après.

Avant même que les flammes disparaissent autour d'elle, Hermione sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains. Hébétée, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru absolument rien n'avait brulé. Le seigneur des ténèbres face à elle irradiait par contre de rage. Le souvenir de ses paroles à propos de ses parents était encore bien présent dans sa mémoire, et guidée par sa colère, Hermione se jeta sur lui dans l'espoir de parvenir à le frapper à mains nues.

– Endoloris, lança rapidement Voldemort.

Le sortilège atteignit la jeune fille en pleine poitrine, et elle s'effondra par terre en hurlant. Cela faisait visiblement trop longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas rappelé sa place, se dit distraitement le seigneur des ténèbres. Et il ne s'en était fallu que d'une seconde que rien ne soit brulé dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser la sang-de-bourbe prendre tant de libertés.

Il fallut trois Doloris assez prolongés pour qu'elle se soumette suffisamment pour satisfaire Lord Voldemort.

– Je vous en prie, s'il vous plait, suppliait-t-elle.

– Où est ta place Hermione ?

– À vos pieds. Ma place est à vos pieds. S'il vous plait arrêtez.

– N'oublie plus ta place Hermione.

– Je n'oublierais plus ma place, je vous en prie.

Des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur son visage, et pour faire bonne mesure, il lui lança un dernier Doloris avant de l'abandonner sur le sol de son salon.

oOoOoOo

De nouveau les journées s'enchainèrent, toutes semblables les unes aux autres. Plusieurs semaines passèrent et le début du mois de mars arriva. Comme précédemment, Hermione n'avait accès à sa baguette que lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec le seigneur des ténèbres, mais l'utilisation de cette dernière rendait ses sortilèges bien plus efficaces.

Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire la moindre égratignure au seigneur des ténèbres, mais maintenant celui-ci se déplaçait parfois pour éviter l'un de ses sortilèges, et Hermione essayait de considérer cela comme une petite victoire. Car plus elle apprenait la magie, plus elle comprenait à quel point ce qu'effectuait le seigneur des ténèbres était au-dessus de sa portée.

Elle venait une fois de plus d'être surprise lorsque le bouclier du seigneur des ténèbres, au lieu d'absorber son sort, le lui renvoya dans la figure. Elle eut à peine eu le temps de remettre en place le sien, évitant ainsi de se blesser avec son propre sortilège de découpe. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir lu un livre entier sur les différents types de boucliers et elle ne se souvenait pas de mention de boucliers renvoyant les sortilèges.

– Ne cherche pas Hermione, ce n'était pas dans tes livres, commenta le seigneur des ténèbres. Le charme sirénéen est un bouclier assez peu connu.

– Et comment suis-je censée défaire ce charme si mes attaques me sont renvoyés ? fit Hermione agacée.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait toujours tendance à tout lui faire apprendre dans la douleur, et elle savait qu'il aurait été encore plus ravi si elle n'avait pas réussi à éviter son propre sortilège. Un sourire narquois accueillit sa remarque.

– Contrairement aux autres types de bouclier, le charme sirénéen se nourrit de la puissance de ton sortilège. Le passage en force reste possible, mais l'énergie magique déployée doit être très importante. Plus que celle du sorcier lançant le charme.

Hermione faillit grogner de mécontentement. Si elle devait lancer un sortilège d'une puissance supérieure à celle du seigneur des ténèbres, elle n'était pas rendue.

– Il a par contre deux faiblesses, continua le seigneur des ténèbres. La première est qu'il doit être activement maintenu par son lanceur. Faire perdre sa concentration à celui qui le lance par un quelconque effet de surprise peut par exemple marcher. La deuxième faiblesse est le sortilège de confusion, qui fera perdre au bouclier son indispensable cohérence magique.

Hermione hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait bien compris.

– Et mon bouclier ? demanda-t-elle. Celui que j'avais au début. Il peut être utilisé dans un duel ?

Après tout, il offrait une protection non négligeable, et il avait fallu des mois au seigneur des ténèbres pour en venir à bout.

– Non. Le rituel pour le remettre en place prends quasiment une heure. Et tu as oublié qu'il te privait au passage de l'utilisation de ta magie.

Voldemort garda sous silence qu'il était actuellement en train de chercher à modifier l'un des trois principaux charmes utilisés pour palier à ce manquement.

– Revenons au charme sirénéen, ordonna Voldemort.

Hermione leva sa baguette et commençait à se déplacer lorsque les portes de la salle de duel s'ouvrirent. Un homme brun avec un visage sinistre entra dans la pièce en faisant virevolter autour de lui ses robes noires. Il avança jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques pas du seigneur des ténèbres et s'agenouilla. Sa magie était sèche, incisive, et si elle n'était pas aussi puissante que celle du seigneur des ténèbres, elle se démarquait tout de même de la magie des autres sorciers que Hermione avait pu sonder dans la rue.

– J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger Severus ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix froide.

– Maître, il semblerait que les résistants aient organisé diverses attaques simultanées. Chez les Malefoy, les Lestrange et les Carrow.

La magie du seigneur des ténèbres se mit à virevolter avec violence autour de lui et Hermione comprit immédiatement qu'il était fou de rage.

– Des détails Severus, ordonna-t-il.

– Quelques blessures légères pour les Carrow. Mais d'énormes explosions ont retenti dans les trois manoirs. Il va être impossible de camoufler l'événement.

La tension dans la salle de duel était maintenant insoutenable, et Hermione recula prudemment d'un pas.

– Où est Tyler ?

– Au ministère, c'est lui qui m'envoie vous transmettre l'information, répondit Severus.

– Occupe-toi d'Hermione, ordonna sèchement le seigneur des ténèbres avant de transplaner.

oOoOoOo

Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger se regardèrent pendant quelques instants sans bouger. Aucun des deux n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être l'autre. Et aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire.

Qui était Severus ? Hermione avait déjà entendu son nom, et elle se souvint que c'était lui qui avait soigné Bellatrix. C'était donc un médecin magique ? Sa magie la mettait mal à l'aise, et Hermione évita de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Qui était Hermione ? Que faisait-elle dans la salle de duel avec Lord Voldemort ? D'où venait-elle ? Severus Rogue était assez certain de n'avoir jamais croisé la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas passée à Poudlard depuis qu'il en était devenu directeur. Et il n'avait jamais non plus entendu parler d'une certaine Hermione dans les cercles de mangemorts.

Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut Severus Rogue et il se dévoua pour prendre la parole face au regard méfiant de la jeune fille.

– Mademoiselle, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me préciser comment je suis censé m'occuper de vous ? fit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui avait terrorisée des générations d'élèves.

Cela ne déstabilisa pas le moins du monde la jeune fille.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres m'enseignait comment mettre en défaut les différents types de boucliers, répondit-elle. Nous en étions au charme sirénéen.

Le masque impassible de Severus Rogue ne bougea pas. Seul un haussement de sourcil montra son étonnement face à la situation. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait pris une élève ? Et le charme sirénéen ? Seul Bellatrix, Lucius, Tyler et lui le connaissaient parmi les mangemorts.

Hermione quant à elle se demandait si cet homme-là, elle avait une quelconque chance de le battre, et d'en profiter pour s'enfuir. Si elle parvenait à l'atteindre avec un Stupefix, elle pourrait sortir de la salle de duel et tenter sa chance dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à en trouver une sortie.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres vous a-t-il expliqué comment mettre en défaut le charme sirénéen ? demanda prudemment Severus Rogue.

– Le passage en force, l'effet de surprise ou le sortilège de confusion, résuma Hermione.

Severus Rogue acquiesça. Il vit Hermione lever sa baguette, et comprit qu'elle attendait qu'il lance le charme sirénéen. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui apprenait la magie en prenant le temps de pratiquer avec elle ? C'était pour le moins inhabituel. Il s'exécuta cependant, et l'instant suivant le sortilège de confusion d'Hermione atteignit son bouclier qui vola immédiatement en éclat. Il faillit même un instant se laisser déborder par la puissance brute du sortilège, mais s'en débarrassa rapidement, avant de dévier aussi le Stupefix qui avait suivi. Il n'aurait pas parié que la frêle jeune fille devant lui puisse avoir une magie aussi puissante.

Il baissa sa baguette et indiqua à la jeune fille d'en faire autant, ce qu'elle fit visiblement à contrecœur. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Pourquoi diable se retrouvait-il à jouer les nounous alors qu'il avait des problèmes bien plus urgents à régler, à commencer par ces résistants ?

– Pourquoi le sortilège de confusion marche sur le charme sirénéen ? lui demanda Hermione.

– Il lui fait perdre sa cohérence magique, répondit sèchement Severus.

– Je sais, ma question c'est pourquoi il lui fait perdre sa cohérence magique ?

– Le charme sirénéen fait partie des magies dites à stabilité obligatoire. La précision du lancer y est bien plus importante que la force brute. Mais de ce fait, d'autres magies peuvent perturber cette précision et faire cesser le sort, essaya-t-il d'expliquer simplement.

– Oh, commenta la jeune fille. C'est une application de la loi d'Apophis ?

Seules des années de maitrise empêchèrent le visage impassible de Severus Rogue de bouger. Il n'avait jamais été à l'Université, se spécialisant dès sa sortie de Poudlard dans l'art subtil des potions, mais il avait tout de même quelques notions de magie fondamentale, comme tout sorcier un minimum accompli se devait d'avoir. Et la loi d'Apophis n'était pas vraiment pour les profanes.

– Exactement, commenta-t-il sobrement.

Les deux s'observèrent de nouveau en chien de faïence. Severus Rogue ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors qu'Hermione Granger essayait de mesurer ses chances de s'en sortir si elle lançait une offensive. Elle avait mis toute sa puissance dans le Stupefix qu'elle avait envoyé précédemment, et il avait été dévié. Elle se décidait à tenter un nouvel essai lorsque le sorcier devant elle porta soudainement sa main droite sur son bras gauche, comme si celui-ci venait subitement de le bruler.

– Je m'excuse mademoiselle, mais le seigneur des ténèbres m'appelle.

Il la salua sèchement et transplana devant Hermione, qui resta complétement figée sous le choc. Elle était seule, et elle avait toujours sa baguette. Elle se reprit rapidement, s'approcha de la porte de la salle de duel, et prononça distinctement "Alohomora". La porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic et elle sortit prudemment dans le couloir. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croise sa chance, elle qui avait si longtemps attendu cette opportunité.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment par où aller, et elle finit par se décider à aller vers la droite. Elle parcourut précautionneusement les couloirs, attentive au moindre bruit, sans croiser personne. De ce qu'elle voyait, le château était véritablement immense. Elle descendit d'un étage, et au détour d'un couloir finit par entendre des voix empressées.

Elle s'approcha discrètement, et jeta un œil dans la pièce d'où provenaient les voix. Il s'agissait d'un grand salon, avec étrangement de nombreuses cheminées et plusieurs sorciers s'affairant devant.

– Je veux une équipe au ministère de la magie, une autre à pré-à-lard, une troisième sur le chemin de traverse, c'est clair ?

Dans un brouhaha indistinct les sorciers se dirigèrent vers les cheminées et disparurent un à un vers leur destination. Une fois que ce fut fait, Hermione rentra résolument dans le salon et s'approcha de l'une des cheminées. Les flammes y étaient encore vertes. Tyler Greengrass l'avait faite voyager comme cela, et au vu de cette expérience et de ce qu'avaient fait les autres sorciers, il lui suffisait de prononcer clairement sa destination. Il ne lui restait qu'à choisir laquelle. Ministère de la magie ? Cela ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Pré-au-Lard ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ce nom étrange. Restait le chemin de traverse. Sur cette pensée, Hermione avança résolument.

– Chemin de Traverse !

Et les flammes vertes l'enveloppèrent.

oOoOoOo

 **A/N :** Alors ? Vos impressions ?


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour,

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire.

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 12 – Mars 1999**

– Dépêchez-vous !

– Par ici !

– Poussez-vous !

– On ne pousse pas !

Les éclats de voix atteignirent Hermione avant même que ses pieds ne touchent le sol. Paradoxalement à la panique et l'agitation qui émanaient de ces cris, Hermione ressentit un immense soulagement à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle avait réussi à voyager par cheminée. Elle était vivante.

– Yes ! murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle était à l'extérieur, en plein milieu d'une rue bondée. Vivement, elle sortit de la cheminée – elle n'avait aucune idée du temps après lequel les flammes se remettaient à bruler –, et se plaça dans le recoin sombre le plus proche qu'elle put trouver. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle conjura une cape légère qu'elle enroula autour d'elle, avant d'en rabattre la capuche sur son visage. Un sortilège de maintient plus tard, elle était prête à affronter le monde extérieur.

La rue ressemblait étrangement à celle où elle était allée acheter une baguette, mais Hermione ne savait pas si elle se trouvait à un autre endroit de la même rue, ou si toutes les rues sorcières étaient semblables. De nombreux sorciers se pressaient autour des cheminées, la plupart se bousculant pour essayer de rentrer dedans et de s'en aller au plus vite. Soudain des bruits d'explosions retentirent et Hermione agrippa instinctivement sa baguette.

Un groupe de sorciers portant des robes toutes identiques se précipita vers la source des explosions qui se poursuivaient. Tous ses sens en alerte, Hermione scruta la rue autour d'elle mais rien ne semblait avoir été détruit. Les explosions devaient venir de plus loin. L'agitation des passants cependant redoublait autour des cheminées, et Hermione se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise, sans savoir si cela était dû à la foule compacte autour d'elle, où à l'angoisse liée à sa tentative d'évasion.

Elle regarda les sorciers en uniforme, hésitant quand à la démarche à suivre. Elle avait toujours respecté les figures d'autorité, mais si elle était effectivement au même endroit que la dernière fois, alors cette rue était sous l'emprise du seigneur des ténèbres. Et si les passant s'inclinaient avec peur devant lui, il contrôlait aussi sûrement la police. Comme il lui avait lui-même dit un mois plus tôt, personne ne lui viendrait en aide, à part peut-être les fameux résistants…

– Un peu de calme messieurs dames ! Tout est sous le contrôle de la police magique, retentit une voix magiquement amplifiée. Veuillez rentrer chez vous dans le calme.

L'effet de son ton autoritaire fut cependant rapidement douché par un nouveau bruit d'explosion, plus proche, et l'éclatement dans le ciel d'un projectile qui cracha d'immenses flammes dans toutes les directions, créant un nouveau mouvement de panique. Hermione conjura immédiatement le charme du bouclier, mais les flammes restèrent heureusement en hauteur.

Une fois le danger écarté, elle jeta un coup œil prudent vers les cheminées. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre endroit où elle pouvait aller en cheminée. Elle se sentait suffisamment chanceuse d'avoir pu sortir par ce moyen du château de Serpentard, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment pousser sa chance en annonçant une destination au hasard. Elle devrait sortir de cette rue par voie terrestre, et si possible discrètement.

Des membres de la police magique semblaient encadrer l'évacuation des sorciers, mais leur attention était surtout concentrée sur les explosions d'un côté de la rue. Ils semblaient particulièrement désorganisés, comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de gérer ce type d'incident, et malgré ses appréhensions Hermione réussi sans mal à se faufiler dans le sens opposé. Elle remonta adroitement le flot de sorciers à contre sens, et au fur et à mesure de sa progression la rue se fit de plus en plus vide. Elle croisait de temps en temps des représentants de la police magique, mais elle réussit à chaque fois à se dissimuler derrière des personnes ou des devantures de magasins.

Enfin, la rue devint complétement déserte. Hermione s'arrêta un instant, regardant autour d'elle. Elle repéra une librairie, Fleury et Bott, affichant un magnifique panneau « Fermé », et d'autres magasins beaucoup plus étranges, eux aussi précipitamment fermés.

– Bon, je fais quoi moi maintenant ? soupira Hermione.

D'un pas lent, elle continua sa progression dans la rue vide. Des bruits d'explosion retentissaient toujours derrière elle au loin, et l'angoisse de la jeune fille augmenta considérablement. Elle avait croisé quelques rues perpendiculaires, mais toutes étaient étroites et sombres, et Hermione avait préféré ne pas s'engouffrer dedans, continuant plutôt à remonter la rue principale. Elle tenait toujours fermement sa baguette, et elle commençait à se demander si elle arriverait à sortir de cette rue avant qu' _il_ ne la rattrape, lorsque ses réflexions furent interrompues par des bruits de pas précipités, venant de derrière elle.

Il devait y avoir au moins une dizaine de personnes, et dans la rue déserte Hermione n'avait aucun endroit où elle pouvait se réfugier. Paniquée, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, soupesant ses options, avant d'opter pour la ruelle louche sur la droite, portant le nom rassurant d'Allée des Embrumes. Elle s'y engouffra rapidement, s'éloignant de seulement quelques pas avant d'être totalement dissimulée dans l'ombre, comme si la ruelle était magiquement enchantée pour être particulièrement sombre.

Une dizaine de policiers magiques passèrent en vitesse, et ils venaient juste de disparaitre que de nouveaux pas se firent entendre, cette fois venant du fond de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils étaient beaucoup plus discrets, et Hermione fut presque surprise de voir trois sorciers masqués émerger soudainement juste à côté d'elle. Ils n'étaient certainement pas en uniforme de la police magique, et ils semblaient fuir quelque chose à la vue des fréquents regards qu'ils jetaient derrière eux.

– Il faut que nous partions rapidement d'ici, fit précipitamment l'un d'eux.

– Sortons dans le chemin de traverse, répondit un autre. Peut-être que la police n'y a pas encore activé les barrières anti-transplanage.

Hermione n'hésita qu'un instant.

– N'y allez pas, fit-elle en surgissant juste à côté d'eux.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle d'un mouvement rapide, et un instant après Hermione avaient trois baguettes pointées droit sur elle. Elle se demanda confusément pourquoi elle réussissait toujours à se retrouver dans des situations pénibles, et qu'est ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à prévenir ces personnes, qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, au lieu d'assurer sa propre sécurité.

– Une dizaine de policiers viennent juste de passer par là ! murmura-t-elle rapidement en désignant l'allée.

Comme pour lui donner raison, des bruits de pas se firent de nouveau entendre, et les trois sorciers s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Hermione les suivant prudement. Mais ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas que cinq autres sorciers émergèrent du fond de l'allée. En quelques instants une bataille rangée s'engagea entre les huit sorciers, et Hermione se recula dans la pénombre.

– Stupefix !

– Diffindo !

– Endoloris !

– Expilliarmus !

Hermione hésitait à profiter de la confusion ambiante pour s'en aller discrètement, lorsqu'elle reconnut avec stupeur Vincent Crabbe parmi les assaillants, qui étaient à visages découverts. Un autre coup d'œil lui permit d'identifier Gregory Goyle. Un fol espoir gonfla en elle. Pour que ces sorciers fuient à la fois la police magique et ses geôliers, il y avait une chance non nulle qu'ils fassent partie de cette fameuse résistance. Et si rien n'assurait à Hermione qu'ils ne soient pas encore pires que le seigneur des ténèbres, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas indéfiniment errer dans cette rue, et qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas se débrouiller seule dans le monde magique.

– Stupefix, lança-elle en sortant discrètement de sa cachette.

Son sortilège, doucement murmuré, atteignit sans encombre Gregory Goyle, et celui-ci s'écroula par terre dans un bruit mat. Un sentiment d'euphorie remplit Hermione devant ce résultat qu'elle n'avait jamais pu atteindre avec le seigneur des ténèbres, et c'est d'un mouvement fluide qu'elle évita le sortilège de découpe que lui lança l'un des adversaires, plus réactif que les autres. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine sous le coup de l'adrénaline, et Hermione se focalisa entièrement sur le combat.

– Incendio, fit-elle en y mettant toute sa force.

La robe de l'un des sorciers prit violement feu, et cela suffit pour que les trois sorciers masqués prennent rapidement le dessus et immobilisent ceux qui étaient encore debout. Le silence s'abattit dans la rue, et les trois sorciers et Hermione restèrent immobiles, s'observant.

Doucement, Hermione les sonda avec sa magie. Celui de gauche n'avait pas une magie très imposante, mais elle était déterminée et rassurante. Celui du milieu, le plus grand, avait une magie douce et puissante, semblant couler comme de l'eau autour de lui. Mais c'est la magie du dernier qui était la plus impressionnante. Vive, changeante, résolue. Loin de la puissance du seigneur des ténèbres, mais visiblement au-dessus de celle du sorcier moyen. Et sans cette noirceur qui semblait coller à celle du seigneur des ténèbres.

Luttant contre sa peur, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle espérait calme vers eux.

– Je voudrais partir avec vous, annonça-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Elle avait baissé sa baguette, même si elle restait sur ses gardes.

– Nous devons partir, fit celui de gauche d'un ton mécontent, sans la regarder. Il faut qu'on atteigne la fin de l'Allée des Embrumes avant que tout le périmètre ne soit complétement bloqué…

– Je ne peux pas rester là, s'il vous plait, tenta de nouveau Hermione.

– Ta baguette, ordonna celui avec la vive magie.

Après un infime instant d'hésitation, Hermione laissa reposer sa baguette dans sa paume. Elle vit le sorcier réaliser les mouvements de baguette de l'Expilliarmus, et sa baguette s'envola dans ses mains.

Elle les suivit ensuite jusqu'au bout de l'allée des embrumes. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au bout, un Stupefix vola vers elle. Elle ne l'évita pas, et sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut qu'elle espérait ne pas s'être trompée.

oOoOoOo

Harry, Ron et Kingsley regardèrent la silhouette de la jeune fille allongée sur le lit. Des cheveux broussailleux encadraient un visage fin plutôt joli, et si la cape de la jeune fille avait disparue avec le temps, la belle robe ouvragée qu'elle portait en dessous était en parfait état. Harry était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vue avant, alors qu'elle semblait avoir à peu près son âge.

– Pourquoi tu as accepté de la prendre avec nous ? demanda Ron d'un ton mécontent.

– Elle nous a aidé. Et on n'allait pas la laisser au milieu de la rue alors qu'elle venait d'attaquer des mangemorts ! répondit Harry d'un ton irrité.

L'un comme l'autre savaient que leur irritation n'était pas tant liée à la jeune fille, qu'à l'échec de leur mission cet après-midi.

– Harry a raison, fit calmement Kingsley. Nous avons un peu de temps avant la prochaine réunion de l'ordre, profitons-en pour lui demander des éclaircissements. Au pire, nous lui appliquerons un sortilège d'oubliette. Tu as récupéré sa baguette Ron ?

– Oui. Elle est soigneusement rangée dans le salon.

Harry laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur. Soigneusement n'était pas vraiment un mot s'accordant bien avec Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier l'ignora royalement, et son air faussement outragé réussi presque à remonter l'humeur sombre d'Harry.

– Et si c'était une tentative pour nous infiltrer ? demanda Harry.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange sa soudaine présence dans l'allée des embrumes, alors que les alentours du chemin de traverse étaient en cours d'évacuation.

– Voyons ce que cette jeune fille a à nous raconter, et nous aviserons après, fit sagement Kingsley.

Harry hocha la tête. Sans baguette elle ne pourrait de toute façon rien faire dans l'immédiat pensa-t-il, même s'il ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son dos en repensant avec quelle force la robe de Travers s'était enflammée suite au sortilège de la jeune sorcière.

– On remet nos masques ? interrogea Ron.

– Un charme de dissimulation devrait suffire, répondit Kingsley.

Quelques mouvements de baguette plus tard leurs visages disparurent complétement dans la pénombre de leur capuche. Puis tous trois se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, baguettes levées.

– Enervatum ! fit Kingsley en agitant sa baguette.

La jeune fille devant eux papillonna des yeux un instant, avant de prendre conscience de son environnement, des trois sorciers, et des baguettes pointées sur elle. Elle se releva rapidement sans les quitter du regard, et se posta près du lit, dans une attitude clairement défensive. Son expression était à la fois méfiante et inquiète, même si elle ne semblait pas avoir peur.

– Faites-vous partie des résistants ? demanda-t-elle en plissant suspicieusement des yeux.

Sa méfiance venant d'augmenter d'un cran, Harry resserra sa main sur sa baguette. Avant aujourd'hui, aucune information n'avait filtré dans les médias sur leur l'existence des résistants. Seuls des mangemorts pouvaient être au courant, et si la jeune fille ne portait pas la marque, rien ne prouvait que cela n'était pas fait exprès pour les berner. Un rapide coup d'œil de la jeune fille sur sa baguette lui indiqua qu'elle avait remarqué son mouvement et elle sembla se tendre légèrement.

– C'est à nous de vous poser des questions mademoiselle, répondit Kingsley d'un voix calme mais ferme.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et elle le regarda avec suspicion. Elle était visiblement sur le qui-vive, comme si elle pensait qu'ils allaient lui jeter un sort alors qu'elle était désarmée.

– Nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal, précisa Kingsley. Nous voulons simplement avoir quelques réponses.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle hocha sèchement la tête, comme pour les inviter à poser leurs questions.

– Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda posément Kingsley.

– Hermione.

– Hermione comment ? intervint Ron d'une voix sèche.

La jeune fille se tourna calmement vers lui avant de répondre.

– Je ne souhaite pas vous donner des informations sur ma famille.

– Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu viens d'une famille de mangemorts ? fit Ron.

– Je veux simplement protéger ma famille, tant que je ne serai pas certaine que vous ne leur ferait aucun mal je ne vous donnerai pas mon nom, fit-t-elle, une lueur de défi au fond de ses yeux marrons.

De nouveau, elle sembla s'attendre à ce que l'un d'entre eux lui lance un sort pour la faire parler.

– Et c'est quoi des mangemorts ? enchaina-t-elle.

Un silence stupéfait s'abattit dans la pièce. Même s'il ne pouvait voir leurs visages, Harry se tourna avec étonnement vers Ron et Kingsley. Qui diable ne connaissait pas les mangemorts, les plus proches fidèles de Voldemort ? La jeune fille les prenait-elle pour des idiots ?

– Venez-vous de l'étranger mademoiselle ? demanda calmement Kingsley.

– Non, je viens de Londres à l'origine. Mais j'ai été enlevée en août dernier. Je me suis enfuie, et les hommes qui vous poursuivaient, deux d'entre eux étaient mes geôliers. Comme vous vous battiez contre eux, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider.

La stupéfaction d'Harry augmenta d'un cran.

– Les hommes que vous avez reconnus, qui était-ce ? demanda Kingsley.

Harry admira son habilité à garder une voix calme et mesurée. Mais cela n'était pas si étonnant, Kingsley avait été un auror avant la chute, et il avait sûrement dû mener beaucoup d'interrogatoires étranges.

– Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, répondit la jeune fille.

– Crabbe et Goyle ? s'étonna Ron. Ce sont eux qui t'ont enlevée ?

Harry ne pouvait que partager sa réaction. De ce qu'il en avait vu à Poudlard, ni Crabbe ni Goyle n'étaient particulièrement brillants. Ils se contentaient en général d'obéir à cet abruti de Drago Malefoy et de lui servir de gardes du corps lorsqu'il se pavanait dans les couloirs.

– Non, c'est Tyler Greengrass qui m'a enlevée, répondit la jeune fille.

Cette fois-ci, Harry regretta de ne pas pouvoir s'assoir. Qu'est-ce que le ministre de la magie de Grande Bretagne, et accessoirement mangemort du premier cercle de Voldemort, avait à voir avec cette fille ?

– Tyler Greengrass ? s'étonna Kingsley. Vous êtes sûre ?

Le regard de la jeune fille s'était fait incertain, comme si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment leurs réactions.

– Il s'est présenté comme cela. Et le seigneur des ténèbres l'appelait Tyler.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres ? croassa Harry.

– Quoi ? fit Ron au même moment.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? se demanda Harry.

– Oh, désolée, reprit la jeune fille. Vous ne savez peut-être pas de qui je parle. Le seigneur des ténèbres c'est…

– Nous savons de qui vous parlez mademoiselle, l'interrompit Kingsley d'une voix blanche. Tout le monde sait qui est le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry remarqua que sa voix était chancelante. Kingsley semblait aussi perturbé que Ron et lui. Comment pouvait-elle suggérer qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le seigneur des ténèbres ? Est-ce qu'elle était dérangée ?

– Ah, merveilleux, répondit-elle d'un ton étrangement désabusé.

– Vous avez donc rencontré le seigneur des ténèbres ? enchaina Kingsley.

– C'est pour lui que Tyler Greengrass m'a faite enlever, répondit-elle avec un brin de colère dans sa voix.

Harry abandonna sa posture digne et s'appuya contre le mur. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire.

– Vous étiez prisonnière du seigneur des ténèbres ? continua Kingsley avec étonnement. Depuis août ?

– Oui, répondit la jeune fille.

Cette fois ses yeux flamboyaient d'indignation, et Harry la regarda avec incompréhension. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir été la prisonnière du seigneur des ténèbres. Certes, elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais elle ne portait aucune trace visible de maltraitance physique. Et Harry voyait mal Voldemort faire enlever des jeunes filles pour prendre le thé avec elles.

– Tu as été torturée ? demanda-t-il tout de même avec préoccupation.

– Oui, au début, répondit la jeune fille en haussant légèrement les épaules comme si cela ne la touchait pas – ou plus. Mais cela fait quelques semaines qu'il ne m'a rien envoyé de vraiment méchant.

– Quoi ? fit Ron.

La jeune fille les regarda, l'air de se demander pourquoi ce qu'elle disait déclenchait toujours chez eux des exclamations étonnées.

– Tu voyais souvent le seigneur des ténèbres ? demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

– Quelques fois par semaines, répondit la jeune fille.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et Ron et Kingsley étaient visiblement dans le même état. Mais qui était cette fille ? Voldemort ne fréquentait que ses plus proches mangemorts. Il était complétement inaccessible au commun des mortels, et ceux pour qui il se rendait accessible n'avaient généralement que trop le temps de le regretter. Personne ne passait autant de temps avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Encore moins une prisonnière !

– Et pourquoi tu voyais si souvent le seigneur des ténèbres ? demanda suspicieusement Ron.

– Je n'ai jamais demandé à le voir ! répondit Hermione avec véhémence. C'est lui qui voulait analyser ma magie ! Et ces dernières semaines je ne sais même pas ce qu'il avait en tête du tout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis toujours vivante !

Son ton à la fois furieux et désespéré amena un silence dans la petite pièce, et Harry repassa dans sa tête ce qu'il avait entendu. Analyser sa magie ? À quelles étranges expériences pouvait bien se livrer le seigneur des ténèbres ? Et pourquoi ?

– Et est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer qui est exactement le seigneur des ténèbres ? demanda alors la jeune fille, prenant une fois de plus Harry par surprise. Et pourquoi tout le monde se prosterne devant lui ?

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec une frustration évidente.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres est aujourd'hui le dirigeant de l'alliance magique, se dévoua Kingsley.

– L'alliance magique ?

– Elle recouvre les communautés sorcières de la plupart des pays européens, ainsi que quelques pays du Moyen Orient et d'Asie, rajouta Kingsley. La Russie depuis décembre aussi.

– Oh mon dieu ! fit la jeune fille en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Je n'avais pas imaginé que c'était à ce point ! Et oh… la Russie… en décembre… c'est pour ça qu'il était aussi satisfait ! Il a donc vraiment les pleins pouvoirs ? Cela ne gêne pas les sorciers de se laisser gouverner par un psychopathe à l'ego démesuré ?

Harry crut qu'il allait manquait d'air et faire un malaise. Ron s'étouffa bruyamment. Et Kingsley, comme Harry un peu plus tôt, craqua et se reposa contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle avait traité Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres, dirigeant ô combien redouté de l'alliance magique, de psychopathe à l'ego démesuré. Elle était complétement inconsciente.

– La plupart des sorciers n'agissent pas par peur de représailles, répondit Kingsley lorsqu'il fut de nouveau capable d'articuler une phrase.

Harry perçut la légère note de découragement dans la voix de Kingsley, et il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Ils étaient si peu à se battre aujourd'hui contre lui.

– Mais vous, vous agissez n'est-ce pas ? fit la jeune fille.

– Effectivement, répondit Harry.

– Laissez-moi vous aider, s'il vous plait !

Harry fixa son regard sur la jeune fille. Elle semblait déterminée, et elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir peur.

– Tu n'as donc pas peur de lui ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

– Bien sûr que j'ai peur de lui, répondit la jeune fille. Mais quelle différence de toute façon ? Maintenant que je me suis enfuie, si le seigneur des ténèbres me retrouve, il me tuera quoi que je fasse.

Elle avait frissonné à la fin de sa phrase, mais son regard n'avait pas vacillé.

– Est-ce que vous pourriez nous raconter comment vous vous êtes enfuie ? Demanda Kingsley.

Harry était assez curieux de savoir aussi.

– Hum, commença la jeune fille. Le seigneur des ténèbres et moi étions dans la salle de duel lorsque l'un de ses serviteurs est arrivé. Severus.

– Severus Rogue ? Demanda Kingsley.

– Il n'a pas dit son nom de famille. Il venait prévenir le seigneur des ténèbres qu'il y avait des attaques. Et pour faire bref ils ont fini par partir tous les deux en oubliant de reprendre ma baguette. Ensuite j'ai erré dans les couloirs du château avant d'entendre des personnes aller au Chemin de Traverse en cheminée. Et une fois qu'ils sont partis, j'ai fait la même chose.

– Et ça a marché ? Juste comme ça ? s'étonna Ron.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Ron éclata soudainement d'un rire joyeux.

– Et bien, les jumeaux ont dû sacrement mettre le bazar pour qu'ils perdent autant la tête ! Si on avait su que les restrictions sur les cheminées seraient levées on aurait pu aller encore plus loin !

– Cela ne devait concerner que les sorties, tempera Kingsley. Même s'il s'agit quand même d'une monumentale erreur… cela m'étonnerait que ce soit le seigneur des ténèbres qui ait donné cet ordre d'ailleurs.

– Il n'était plus dans le château quand je suis partie je crois, fit la jeune fille. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de mettre des restrictions sur les cheminées.

Cette foi c'était le dépit qui prédominait clairement dans sa voix.

– Comment cela se fait-il que tu connaisses aussi peu le monde sorcier ? demanda Ron avec incrédulité.

– Je suis moldue, répondit la jeune fille.

– Ah non ! Tu es une sorcière, on t'a vue lancer des sortilèges, rétorqua Ron.

– Je veux dire que j'étais moldue avant. Avant août.

– Tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas que tu étais une sorcière ? intervint Harry.

– Non.

– Et tu n'as jamais entendu parler du monde magique avant août dernier ? continua Ron.

– Non.

– Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille.

– Pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible ?

Harry se dandina, mal à l'aise.

– Normalement tous les enfants sorciers sont identifiés à leur naissance dans les registres du ministère, répondit Kingsley. Les enfants venant de familles non sorcières sont normalement récupérés à partir de 4 ou 5 ans.

– Récupérés ? releva la jeune fille. Pour leur apprendre à faire de la magie ?

Le malaise d'Harry augmenta à cette innocente question. Elle ne savait visiblement rien du monde sorcier, ni de ses lois.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune fille.

– Les enfants venant de familles non sorcières sont donnés à aux familles des plus proches partisans du seigneur des ténèbres, lâcha Kingsley.

La jeune fille resta muette de stupeur devant eux, un air horrifié apparaissant sur son visage.

– Sérieusement ? finit-elle par dire. Les sorciers pratiquent l'esclavage ? Mais c'est complètement barbare ! Comment pouvez-vous autoriser cela ?

– Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, fit Kingsley avec douceur. Avant l'arrivée au pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres il y a 11 ans, tous les sorciers étaient traités pareils, quelle que soit leur origine. Il y avait une certaine forme de racisme bien sûr, mais cela n'empêchait pas les nés-moldus d'aller à Poudlard.

– Poudlard ? demanda Hermione.

– L'école de sorcellerie, précisa Ron.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres à tous pouvoir dans l'alliance magique aujourd'hui, reprit Kingsley. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est normal. Nous essayons justement de le renverser pour faire changer cela.

– Je vous aiderai autant que possible, affirma Hermione. Je refuse de laisse le seigneur des ténèbres dicter ma vie !

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante ce soir-là.

Déjà, Severus Rogue était venu interrompre sa session avec la sang-de-bourbe parce que les manoirs de ses mangemorts étaient attaqués. Ces abrutis de Amycus et Alecto Carrow avaient même réussi à être blessés. Et Voldemort avait à peine mit les pieds au ministère de la magie, qu'un quelconque secrétaire déboulait dans le bureau de Tyler pour annoncer que Pré-au-Lard, le Chemin de Traverse et le Ministère de la magie étaient eux aussi attaqués.

Ni la lueur d'effroi qui avait envahi le regard du secrétaire lorsqu'il avait remarqué la présence du seigneur des ténèbres, ni ses cris de douleur sous son Doloris prolongé n'avaient apaisés la fureur de Lord Voldemort.

Il avait immédiatement fait venir les mangemorts de ses deux premiers cercles et les avaient fortement incités à être plus qu'une bande d'incapables. Il avait lui-même transplané dans l'atrium du ministère de la magie pour évaluer les dégâts – et faire passer sa colère. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour se rendre compte que les détonations et les avalanches de flammes étaient des fichus feux d'artifices retravaillés.

Il n'y avait absolument aucune menace. Certes Voldemort pouvait reconnaitre qu'il s'agissait de belle magie, mais tout était dans l'illusion. Rien de plus puissant qu'un basique Incendio. C'était à se demander comment les Carrow avaient ne serait-ce que réussi à se faire blesser. N'y avait-il donc plus en Angleterre le moindre sorcier digne de ce nom ?

En se rendant compte qu'il devait s'agir d'une diversion, Voldemort avait immédiatement fait passer le message, et certains de ses mangemorts avaient fini par tomber sur des résistants. Mais non, même là, ils n'avaient pas été fichus d'en capturer un seul. Lord Voldemort s'était alors assuré que leur soirée soit encore plus mauvaise que la sienne.

« Pop »

L'elfe n'était même pas complétement matérialisé dans la pièce que la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres était déjà pointée dessus. La lumière verte de l'Avada Kedavra commençait à poindre au bout de la baguette pour punir l'imprudent, lorsque Voldemort se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de l'elfe de la sang-de-bourbe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir encore fait ? Le seigneur des ténèbres eut un mauvais pressentiment.

– Maître, Dory est venue prévenir le maître que mademoiselle Hermione n'est pas dans sa chambre, maître, fit rapidement l'elfe d'une voix tremblante.

– Pas dans sa chambre ? répéta Voldemort, son ton des plus glacial.

– Dory apportait le repas de mademoiselle Hermione mais Dory n'a pas trouvé mademoiselle Hermione.

Voldemort transplana immédiatement dans la chambre d'Hermione et il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour confirmer que la jeune fille n'y était effectivement plus. Et depuis longtemps. Sa présence magique n'était qu'à peine perceptible. Et la réalisation le frappa. Il avait fait venir Severus cet après-midi, en même temps que tous ses mangemorts des deux premiers cercles. Severus qui était censé surveiller Hermione. Hermione qui avait sa baguette.

Severus allait payer cher son manque d'à-propos. Voldemort sentait déjà sa baguette le démanger. Et Hermione ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Refreinant ses envies de meurtres, il se contraignit à garder son sang-froid.

Un instant après, il était de retour dans la salle de duel où il avait pour la dernière fois vu la sang-de-bourbe. L'air portait encore la trace de sa puissance magique, et il put sans peine la remonter jusqu'à son sortilège d'ouverture sur la porte. Guidé par la magie d'Hermione et la magie du château de Serpentard, il reparcourut les mêmes couloirs que la jeune fille quelques heures plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce qui servait d'antichambre d'arrivée aux quelques privilégiés autorisés à rentrer dans le château, il identifia immédiatement la cheminée devant laquelle elle s'était arrêtée. La trace s'arrêtait là, et Voldemort cru un instant que quelqu'un se moquait de lui. Hermione Granger n'avait pas pu utiliser les cheminées. Elle ne faisait clairement pas partie du petit nombre de personnes autorisées à les emprunter. Même la plupart de ses mangemorts ne pouvait qu'entrer et sortir par l'entrée principale.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit ressortir le registre des allées et venues, et le sentiment de colère qui l'habitait se mua en rage en découvrant qu'Hermione avait quitté le château pour le Chemin de Traverse.

Sous l'impulsion de la fureur du seigneur des ténèbres l'ensemble du mobilier de la pièce explosa. Hermione Granger venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Et il se chargerait personnellement de lui faire subir la mort la plus longue et la plus douloureuse possible quand il remettrait la main sur elle. Et une fois qu'elle serait de nouveau entre ses mains, il la ferait tellement hurler de douleur qu'elle le supplierait elle-même d'achever sa misérable existence.

Mais en attendant, il allait passer sa fureur sur quelqu'un d'autre. Bellatrix allait souffrir longuement ce soir. Seule elle avait le droit de retirer les restrictions de sortie sur les cheminées en cas d'urgence. En cas d'urgence ! Pas pour lutter contre de stupides feux d'artifices ! Pas pour se rendre une fois de plus ridicule face à ces résistants ! Et maintenant, il avait perdu la trace de sa sang-de-bourbe. Jamais il ne pourrait identifier sa magie au milieu du chemin de Traverse, surtout des heures plus tard.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Voldemort appela Bellatrix à lui, sa colère faisant trembler toute la pièce autour de lui.

oOoOoOo

Au même moment, sans avoir aucune connaissance de la fureur du seigneur des ténèbres, Hermione se reposait tranquillement sur le lit de la pièce où elle était pour le moment consignée. Elle avait longuement parlé avec les trois sorciers, expliquant sa fuite, et rentrant plus en détail dans son histoire.

Ils lui avaient assuré qu'elle était en sécurité avec eux, et qu'ils la protégeraient. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Hermione se sentait effectivement confiante. Rien ne prouvait que les sorciers ne s'étaient pas simplement joués d'elle, mais Hermione avait envie de les croire.

Elle était furieuse de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre. L'esclavage des né-moldus. Cela aurait été son destin s'il n'y avait pas eu cette barrière magique ! Elle s'était longuement interrogée sur la raison de la présence de cette barrière, et elle se demandait maintenant si quelqu'un n'avait pas voulu la protéger. Elle remerciant cette personne de tout son cœur. Certes, sa situation n'était présentement pas des plus brillantes, mais au moins elle n'était l'esclave de personne.

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait-il donc aucune considération pour qui que ce soit ? Elle savait ce qu'il recherchait, le pouvoir et la connaissance, et elle savait que seuls ses objectifs comptaient pour lui. Mais savoir que cet homme dirigeait une immense société magique, cela lui donnait des sueurs froides. Et malgré la peur que l'homme lui inspirait, malgré l'étendue terrifiante de ses pouvoirs, Hermione était déterminée à aider les résistants à le renverser.

Demain marquerait incontestablement le début d'une nouvelle vie.

oOoOoOo

 **A/N :** A la semaine prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour,

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, et surtout à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews.

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 13 – Mars 1999**

Hermione passa une assez mauvaise nuit. Certes elle se sentait en sécurité, mais elle avait beaucoup d'autres raisons d'angoisser. Son avenir proche. La possibilité que le seigneur des ténèbres la retrouve. La constatation que sa vie ne serait plus jamais normale. La sécurité de ses parents. La bonne foi des résistants. Tout ces sujets avaient hanté ses cauchemars.

Aussi lorsque le lendemain matin elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre, elle était depuis longtemps réveillée, et elle donna immédiatement son accord. Un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes, d'à peu près son âge, se glissa dans la chambre. Il semblait amène et portait dans ses mains une assiette avec des toasts et quelques bouts de bacon qui sentaient divinement bon. Avant même qu'il ne parle, elle reconnut sa magie, vive et puissante, et elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il était aussi jeune.

– Bonjour, moi c'est Harry, se présenta-t-il.

Il lui souriait et la regardait droit dans les yeux, et Hermione se noya presque dans le vert intense de son regard.

– Hermione, répondit-elle par politesse, tout en sachant qu'il le savait déjà.

D'un mouvement de baguette le jeune homme fit venir à lui la table de chevet et la transforma en une petite table bancale sur laquelle il posa l'assiette, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.

– Désolé, je ne suis pas terrible en métamorphose, fit-il en souriant toujours.

– C'est ton mouvement de baguette qui est mauvais, fit Hermione. Il faut qu'il soit beaucoup plus sec sur la fin, comme expliqué dans « Théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle ».

Harry la regarda d'un air perplexe et Hermione se rendit compte de l'impolitesse de sa remarque.

– Désolée, fit-elle. Je ne voulais pas être agressive.

– Pas grave, fit le garçon. Où est-ce que tu as bien pu lire ce livre ? Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas le monde magique avant ton enlèvement.

– Non effectivement. C'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui m'a donné ce livre à lire.

Harry la regarda étrangement, et Hermione lui sourit d'un air contrit. Elle-même ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres avait pris la peine de la garder en vie après la dissolution de sa barrière.

– J'avais oublié qu'il t'entrainait. J'ai du mal à concevoir le seigneur des ténèbres interagir autrement qu'en lançant des Doloris, fit Harry avec ressentiment.

– Cela reste l'un de ses moyens de communication favoris, répondit Hermione.

En un instant tous les pires souvenirs de sa captivité revinrent en force dans son esprit et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Instinctivement elle ramena ses bras autour d'elle, avant de se secouer et de chasser résolument ces souvenirs.

– Pourquoi tout le monde appelle le seigneur des ténèbres ainsi ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, il a bien un nom, non ?

Le jeune homme devant elle poussa un soupir.

– Il a un nom, mais il y a un Tabou dessus, répondit Harry. Dès que quelqu'un prononce son nom, la police magique débarque dans les secondes qui suivent.

– Si ce n'est pas possible de le dire, peut-être pourrais-tu me l'écrire ? demanda Hermione.

Harry acquiesça, et fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume d'un mouvement de baguette. Lorsqu'il lui tendit le parchemin, Hermione l'attrapa avec avidité.

« Lord Voldemort »

Le nom ne la surprit pas. Il allait étrangement bien au seigneur des ténèbres, tout à fait en accord avec son ego démesuré et sa volonté de tout contrôler.

– C'est un pseudonyme n'est-ce pas ? Cela vient du français.

– Effectivement.

– Et son vrai nom ?

– Personne ne sait, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il avait répondu un peu vite et Hermione le regarda avec suspicion.

– Comment cela personne ne sait ? demanda-t-elle. Il n'est pas apparu de nulle part tout de même ? Il doit avoir quoi, un peu plus de la trentaine ? Des personnes ont bien dû le connaître lorsqu'il était enfant !

Elle s'imagina un instant un enfant de six sept ans, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, avec un regard aussi sérieux et froid que la glace et cette image la mit particulièrement mal à l'aise.

– Tu ne devrais pas te fier à son apparence physique, répondit Harry. Il en a changé plusieurs fois au cours de sa vie. Lorsqu'il a commencé sa montée au pouvoir à la fin des années 60 il ne ressemblait que peu à un être humain.

– A la fin des années 60 ? répéta Hermione. Mais c'était il y 30 ans ! Ça veut dire qu'il a quoi, au moins 60 ans ?

– Au moins oui. Il a commencé à apparaître sous son apparence actuelle un peu avant sa prise de pouvoir en 87, mais nous pensons que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Il y a des pays qui sont tombés sous sa domination simplement parce qu'il était l'image parfaite du sorcier : beau, puissant, intelligent, compléta Harry avec ironie.

Hermione devait avoir un regard incrédule, parce que Harry rigola légèrement. Étrangement elle n'avait jamais imaginé que les sorciers puissent changer leur apparence. Elle se sentit particulièrement frustrée d'avoir encore autant de choses à apprendre. D'être toujours aussi ignorante. Elle avait des milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle décida d'attaquer sur un sujet qui l'avait rendue particulièrement envieuse la veille.

– Tu as été à l'école de magie toi ? Poudlard c'est bien cela ?

– Poudlard oui. J'y suis allé et j'en suis sorti l'année dernière.

– Tu es un sang pur du coup ?

– Non, soupira Harry. Sang-mêlé et traître à mon sang. J'ai le droit d'avoir une baguette, mais au moindre faux pas j'aurais pu être exclu de Poudlard. Et je suis obligé en dehors de ces murs d'afficher tout mon soutien au régime en place.

Il fit une grimace enfantine et Hermione sourit. La légèreté d'Harry lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale, à cent lieues de ce qu'elle avait connu dans le château du seigneur des ténèbres - Voldemort. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi à l'aise depuis des mois, et elle avait véritablement l'impression de revivre.

– Sang-mêlé cela veut dire quoi ? L'un de tes parents n'est pas un sorcier ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– Ma mère était née-moldue.

– Était ?

– Elle est morte, répondit sèchement Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

– Je suis désolée, fit précipitamment Hermione. Je ne voulais pas manquer de tact.

– Ce n'est pas grave.

Harry eut un air triste avant de se reprendre.

– Viens, allons dans le salon, ce sera plus confortable pour discuter.

– Je croyais que j'étais consignée dans cette chambre ? fit Hermione avec surprise.

– La sécurité de la maison a été renforcée hier soir pour que tu ne puisses pas en sortir. Tu peux dès maintenant circuler au rez-de-chaussée, et dans cette chambre.

– Très bien, merci beaucoup, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Harry se leva, repris le plateau et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione se redressa aussi et alla rapidement ouvrir la porte pour l'aider. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, puis il lui fit descendre un escalier avant de lui indiquer une porte sur la droite.

– Le salon est juste là, vas-y, je passe vite fait à la cuisine, fit Harry.

Hermione acquiesça, et entra dans le salon. C'était une vaste pièce, avec une cheminée, quelques fauteuils et une longue bibliothèque le long d'un mur. La pièce faisait assez vide, et les étagères de la bibliothèque étaient loin d'être pleines. Cependant, c'est vers elles qu'Hermione se dirigea. Elle n'osa pas prendre les livres, et se contenta d'en lire les titres sur la tranche. Lorsque Harry revint elle se tourna vers lui.

– C'est chez toi ici ? demanda-t-elle.

– Chez moi et chez Ron, qui était là hier aussi. C'est l'ancienne maison de mes parents. La plupart de ce qu'il y avait dedans a été confisqué.

– Confisqué ? demanda Hermione.

Harry la regarda avec amertume.

– Mes parents étaient des opposants affichés du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils sont morts dans la dernière bataille avant sa prise de pouvoir. Tous les biens ont été figés jusqu'à mes 17 ans, et les mangemorts en ont profité pour récupérer tout ce qui avait un tant soit peu de valeur. Mais j'ai tout de même pu récupérer la maison elle-même à ma majorité.

– ça n'a pas dû être facile, fit Hermione avec compassion.

Elle se sentait mal pour Harry qui était devenu orphelin aussi jeune, et qui en plus vivait depuis dans un monde gouverné par l'assassin de ses parents. Mais Harry balaya son commentaire d'un haussement d'épaule.

– Mon parrain m'a recueilli, mais il a participé à un attentat quelques mois plus tard et il a dû quitter le pays pour ne pas se faire arrêter. Après cela, c'est la famille de Ron qui m'a pris en charge. On a grandi avec pour instruction de se tenir à carreau. Avec nos amis et nos connaissances, on s'est tous promis de tenir jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard, pour avoir le droit de garder notre baguette magique après. Mais maintenant qu'on est sortis, on a décidé qu'il était plus que temps de faire quelque chose.

– Comment est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda Hermione.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Harry. Nous jonglons tous entre notre travail et des missions pour la résistance. Mais si tu t'es échappée de l'emprise du seigneur des ténèbres, tu ne peux pas vraiment sortir à découvert.

Hermione fronça les sourcils un instant.

– Il me semblait que tu avais dit qu'il était possible de changer son apparence. Ou en tout cas que le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait fait ?

– Le seigneur des ténèbres l'as fait, mais le seigneur des ténèbres maitrise des magies que personne d'autre ne connait, répondit Harry visiblement à contre-cœur.

D'un certain côté cela rassurait Hermione. Elle avait la confirmation que les pouvoirs du seigneur des ténèbres n'avaient rien de commun, et que ce n'était pas simplement elle qui était en dessous de tout. Mais d'un autre côté, comment pouvaient-ils lutter contre lui dans ce cas ?

– Il y a des techniques pour se transformer temporairement, comme le polynectar, que nous utilisons d'ailleurs régulièrement pour que les plus suspectés d'entre nous soient vus à des endroits stratégiques pendant les attaques. Mais la durée est souvent limitée, et certains endroits comportent des protections contre ces subterfuges.

– Mais je pourrai tout de même vous aider lorsque les actions que vous faites sont de toute façon repréhensibles, pointa Hermione.

Elle ne supportait pas de devoir rester en arrière, alors que d'autres personnes se battaient.

– Je vais peut-être être indélicat, mais j'ai du mal à cerner ton niveau magique, répondit prudemment Harry. Je veux dire si tu ne connais l'existence de la magie que depuis quelques mois…

– Je sais bien, fit Hermione avec une point de tristesse. Mais je veux continuer à apprendre ! Si tu veux bien me laisser accéder à ta bibliothèque bien sûr.

– Oui, sers-toi. Ce qu'il te faudrait c'est des cours pratiques surtout, mais ça va être compliqué de trouver des personnes qui ont du temps. Je dois partir maintenant, mais ce soir je pourrais te montrer deux trois choses.

– Ce serait vraiment bien, merci. Je veux être en mesure de pouvoir me défendre.

– Je ne vais pas pouvoir te rendre ta baguette par contre, continua Harry.

– Cela me parait logique, répondit Hermione.

Elle fit un sourire à Harry, que le jeune homme lui rendit. Il se leva, et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Hermione l'interrompit. La conversation légère qu'elle avait eu avec Harry avait éloigné un moment de ses pensées le sentiment d'angoisse qui l'avait étreint toute la nuit, mais le sujet de ses craintes revenait en force avec le départ du jeune homme.

– Harry ? fit-elle.

– Oui ?

– Il y a… je veux dire, est-ce que ce serait possible pour vous de trouver un moyen de protéger mes parents ? Ils ne sont pas sorciers, et Tyler Greengrass sait où j'habite. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à eux. En fait je ne sais même pas s'ils vont toujours bien…

– On va essayer de faire quelque chose.

– S'il te plait, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pouvez faire magiquement, mais si vous avez un moyen, quel qu'il soit, de les mettre en sécurité rapidement, je vous en serai vraiment très reconnaissante.

– Je vais faire mon possible. Je te tiendrai au courant.

Hermione le remercia et donna l'adresse de la maison de ses parents, ainsi que celle de leur cabinet de dentistes. Elle regarda Harry partir, et se rassit dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que les résistants puissent faire quelque chose pour ses parents. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il leur arrivait quelque chose à cause d'elle.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort referma ses doigts autour de sa baguette d'if, sa magie pulsant dans sa main, plus que prête à être utilisée. Au regard rapide de Tyler Greengrass juste devant lui, il sut que son ministre avait remarqué son mouvement. Le seigneur des ténèbres était toujours aussi furieux, et Tyler Greengrass, comme beaucoup d'autres, en avait déjà longuement payé les frais.

– Si qui que ce soit affiche un quelconque soutien aux résistants, fais-en un exemple public de l'intransigeance du ministère sur le sujet. La population ne doit en aucun cas les soutenir. Ils doivent être perçu comme des terroristes troublants l'ordre, pas comme un groupe tentant de mettre fin à mon règne.

– Oui maître, répondit Tyler.

– Arrange toi avec Lucius pour qu'il n'y ait pas de conséquence dans les autres pays.

– Ce sera fait maître.

Voldemort hocha la tête, et congédia Tyler d'un geste méprisant. Cependant avant que celui-ci ne passe la porte il le retint.

– Et fais-moi parvenir l'adresse exacte de la famille d'Hermione Granger.

– Oui maître.

oOoOoOo

Harry pris la poudre de cheminette et disparu de chez lui. Il devait se rendre à une réunion du cercle le plus restreint de l'ordre du Phénix au Square Grimmaud. En dépit de tous les efforts de Bellatrix Lestrange et des Malefoy, les mangemorts n'avaient jamais pu localiser la maison, fortement protégée par les enchantements de Dumbledore. Encore aujourd'hui, elle servait de lieu de rencontre à la résistance. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Remus Lupin et Minerva McGonagall étaient déjà arrivés.

– Bonjour Harry, fit cette dernière.

– Professeur McGonagall, Remus, salua Harry. Rogue n'est pas encore là ?

– Le professeur Rogue Harry, corrigea machinalement McGonagall.

Soudain, la cheminée s'illumina et tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée du salon, baguettes pointées en avant. Malgré l'inviolabilité du lieu les douze dernières années, ils restaient particulièrement alertes. Ils se détendirent en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, même si Harry eut brièvement envie de lancer par inadvertance un sortilège vicieux à l'espion.

– Severus, nous ne savions pas si tu pourrais venir, fit Minerva.

– J'ai pu me libérer finalement, à moins que vous ne vouliez plus de ma présence ? fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

– Tu es le bienvenu Severus, fit Remus d'un ton conciliant.

Severus Rogue jeta un regard haineux à Harry que celui-ci lui rendit avant de s'asseoir autour de la table.

– Vos stupides feux d'artifices ont-ils portés leurs fruits ? demanda Rogue.

– Pas vraiment, répondit Remus qui avait été mis au courant lors de la réunion de l'Ordre la veille.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry et il soupira, résigné.

– Nous nous sommes fait intercepter par un groupe de mangemorts avant d'avoir atteint Barjow et Beurks, expliqua-t-il d'un ton dépité. Nous avons tenté de les semer, pour finir par finalement nous battre contre eux et les immobiliser. Et ensuite la fenêtre était passée et le coin commençait à grouiller de policiers.

Rogue renifla dédaigneusement.

– C'était de toute façon inutile, fit-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres aurait caché un Horcruxe chez Barjow et Beurks.

– C'était une piste qui en valait bien une autre ! se défendit Harry. Dumbledore parlait de lieux significatifs de sa vie, et « Tom Riddle » y a travaillé pendant plusieurs années.

– Dumbledore a toujours adoré laisser tout le monde dans le flou, persifla Rogue.

– Severus, intervint McGonagall. Ne relançons pas ce débat. Nous avons déjà eu de la chance de pouvoir retrouver une partie de ses notes à Poudlard.

– Tellement bien cachées qu'il nous a fallu dix années pour tomber dessus, renifla Rogue. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas pu nous prévenir de vive voix avant !

Minerve McGonagall soupira, et Harry jeta un regard presque inquiet au directeur de Poudlard. Il semblait particulièrement sur les nerfs. Ordinairement, c'était plutôt Harry qui avait tendance à se plaindre de la faiblesse de leurs pistes et des imprécisions de l'ancien leader de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il réalisa soudainement que leurs actions n'avaient pas dû mettre Voldemort de bonne humeur, et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que Rogue se soit fait torturer depuis.

– Si tu es si certain que cela de l'inutilité de la piste Severus, nous allons nous concentrer sur les autres possibilités, fit pacifiquement Remus. Sa famille ? Son enfance ?

– Sa famille, répondit Rogue après quelques instants de réflexion.

– Pour une fois je suis d'accord, intervint Harry. Après tout, il tire une grande fierté d'être le descendant de Serpentard.

– Si même Potter est d'accord, renifla Rogue avec mépris.

Remus et le professeur McGonagall validèrent aussi, mais Harry ne se sentit pas particulièrement mieux. Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait l'impression de nager dans le brouillard concernant ces Horcruxes.

– Comment a réagi le seigneur des ténèbres hier ? demanda McGonagall.

Le visage de Rogue était un masque impassible, mais Harry remarqua le tic nerveux qui agitait un coin de la bouche de l'espion.

– Il était dans une colère noire, avec tout ce que cela implique. Vous allez tous devoir faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion dans les jours qui viennent.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se faire prendre. Si ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux tombait entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres, tous les autres tomberaient, et en comparaison du sort que leur réserverait Voldemort, la mort semblait douce. Ils avaient déjà perdu l'un des leurs à Noël, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange lors d'un duel, et le souvenir en était assez douloureux.

– Les communications à l'international vont sûrement être étroitement surveillées aussi, mais une fois que ce sera plus calme Remus, tu pourras informer le cabot que le seigneur des ténèbres s'intéresse de plus en plus à la Chine et au Japon. Peut-être que ses échecs seront moins cuisants là-bas qu'en Russie ?

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui face à l'irrespect de Rogue pour son parrain, et sa mauvaise fois évidente, mais il se retint. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait rien à s'opposer à Rogue sur ce sujet.

–William Weasley pourra sûrement se rendre utile aussi, ajouta McGonagall.

Rogue approuva, puis sembla hésiter un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

–Je ne sais pas si l'information à une quelconque importance, mais il semblerait que le seigneur des ténèbres ai pris une élève.

– Hermione Granger ? demanda Harry.

Le regard de Rogue afficha un instant sa surprise.

– Et comment êtes-vous au courant Potter ?

Harry prit quelques instants pour résumer leur rencontre avec Hermione dans l'allée des embrumes.

– Alors elle s'entraînait vraiment avec le seigneur des ténèbres ? demanda Remus.

– Il semblerait, répondit Rogue. Mais je n'ai guère eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec aucun des deux.

– Elle m'a d'ailleurs demandé si nous pouvions faire quelque chose pour ses parents. Ils sont moldus, et elle a peur que le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'en prenne à eux, fit Harry.

– Protéger leur maison ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur eux, répondit Rogue.

– Ne serait-ce pas possible de les faire venir vivre à Godric's Hollow ? demanda Harry.

– Malheureusement non Harry, répondit McGonagall. C'est déjà suffisamment risqué que vous logiez mademoiselle Granger.

– Je peux vous proposer une solution, fit Rogue, mais elle risque de ne pas vous plaire. Je peux modifier la mémoire et les pensées de ses parents pour qu'ils quittent le pays au plus vite. Ils partiraient s'installer aux États-Unis par exemple, ou dans n'importe quel autre pays anglophone.

– Hermione m'a donné carte blanche, fit Harry. Du moment qu'ils soient en sécurité rapidement.

– Je m'en occuperai juste après cette réunion.

oOoOoOo

Une fois Bellatrix sortie de son bureau, Voldemort porta un regard distrait vers le travail qu'il était en train d'effectuer avant que la situation ne dégénère. Malgré le fait que ce soit le milieu de l'après-midi, il avait simplement envie de prendre un verre de whiskey-pur-feu, ou de cognac des dragons. N'importe quoi de suffisamment fort pour gommer de son esprit la résistance.

Pour la énième fois depuis la veille il se demanda pour quelle raison les résistants avaient causé un tel chaos. Leurs précédentes attaques avaient toujours ciblé l'un de ses mangemorts. Et toujours ceux ayant des esclaves. Là il s'agissait visiblement d'une distraction, mais aucune piste tangible ne laissait entrevoir la vraie raison de leurs attaques. Pas d'attentat sur des mangemorts. Pas de libération de sang-de-bourbes.

Faisant tournoyer paresseusement sa baguette dans sa main, Voldemort décida de s'occuper de l'autre sujet qui avait tendance à rapidement le mettre en colère. Il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'Hermione Granger soit retournée dans sa famille, même lui devait reconnaître qu'elle était sûrement plus maligne que cela, mais à défaut de la trouver là-bas il pourrait toujours se venger de la conduite de la fille sur ses parents.

Il s'apprêtait à transplaner lorsque le tableau gardant l'entrée de son bureau annonça la présence de Lucius, demandant à lui parler d'urgence.

– Qu'il entre, siffla Voldemort en fourchelangue.

Le mangemort blond entra avec précipitation et s'agenouilla avec une déférence particulièrement élevée.

– Parle, ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres avec impatience.

– Maître, il y un article de journal en Espagne qui a fait un éloge des terroristes. Le quartier magique de Grenade est en effervescence.

La baguette d'if cessa de tournoyer entre les doigts du seigneur des ténèbres et l'air de la pièce se fit presque étouffant. Voldemort était arrivé au terme de sa patience. Ils allaient regretter d'avoir ne serait-ce que pu penser qu'il laisserait cela impuni. Il y avait visiblement trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus montré au monde à quelle point il haïssait l'insubordination. Il fut tenté un instant de se rendre sur place pour simplement raser entièrement la ville, avant de décider que ce ne serait pas assez cruel.

D'un mouvement de baguette Voldemort appela à lui Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus et Barty. Les quatre mangemorts se matérialisèrent dans le bureau quelques secondes après.

– Nous partons pour l'Espagne, annonça le seigneur des ténèbres d'un voix glaciale. Il semblerait que la ville de Grenade ait souhaité servir d'exemple.

– Oui maître, firent les cinq mangemorts en face de lui.

La fin de la journée dans la ville de Grenade s'annonçait sanglante.

oOoOoOo

Hermione était plongée dans un livre lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Elle fut surprise de voir que ce n'était pas Harry, mais un grand rouquin avec un visage constellé de taches de rousseurs.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec sécheresse.

– Heu, désolée, répondit Hermione. Harry m'a dit que je pouvais lire les livres de sa bibliothèque pendant qu'il était absent.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien mais semblait mécontent.

– Je peux m'en aller si je gêne, fit-elle en refermant le livre qu'elle lisait.

– C'est bon, c'est bon, maugréa le rouquin. Harry ne devrait pas tarder. Moi c'est Ron.

– Hermione, mais tu le sais déjà. Tu vis ici avec Harry c'est ça ?

– Oui. Tu fais quoi avec ces bouquins ?

– Je les lis, répondit Hermione avec surprise. Que veux-tu faire d'autre avec des livres ?

Ron se renfrogna visiblement à sa remarque.

– Je demandais simplement ce que tu étais en train de rechercher, corrigea Ron.

– Oh, désolée, répondit Hermione. Je regardais ce qui touche aux duels, mais de manière générale, toutes les branches de la magie m'intéressent. Je trouve tout tellement fascinant ! Cela devait être incroyable d'aller à Poudlard.

– Ouais, enfin il y avait des mauvais côtés aussi. Le cours d'histoire de la magie était d'un ennui tellement mortel que le prof est devenu un fantôme et a continué à enseigner avant même qu'on soit élèves.

– Sérieusement ? demanda Hermione.

– Sérieusement. Et la prof de divination était tellement perchée qu'elle passait son temps à prédire la mort de tout le monde en lisant les feuilles de thé.

– La divination ? Ça marche vraiment ?

– Vu que selon les devoirs que Harry et moi avons rendus nous aurions dû mourir au moins 18 fois avant la fin de notre scolarité je dirais que non.

Hermione éclata de rire et un sourire illumina le visage de Ron. Harry passa une tête dans le salon à ce moment-là.

– Ron, Hermione, bonjour ! fit-il. Hermione, pour tes parents, quelqu'un est en train de s'en occuper. Je crains de ne pas avoir de nouvelles avant quelques jours mais je te tiens au courant du résultat dès que j'en sais plus.

– Merci beaucoup ! répondit Hermione, l'esprit un peu plus léger.

– Je reviens dans un instant.

Il monta à l'étage se débarrasser de ses affaires. Le temps qu'il revienne, Ron faisant semblant de lire l'avenir à Hermione dans une boule de cristal et celle-ci était partagée entre la consternation et l'envie de rire.

– Hermione, tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on aille évaluer ton niveau ? fit Harry. Ou tu préfères que Ron finisse de te prédire tes quinze prochaines morts ?

– Je pense que je pourrai attendre un peu pour la fin des prédictions de Ron, accepta Hermione avec un sourire pour le rouquin.

– Mon talent n'est vraiment pas reconnu à sa juste valeur, soupira celui-ci tout en les suivant vers la salle de duel au sous-sol.

L'évaluation de son niveau fut aussi frustrante que ce que Hermione avait imaginé. Si Hermione s'était sentie à l'aise au début du duel, elle s'était rapidement rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas le dessus. Harry ne le lui faisait pas sentir aussi cruellement que Voldemort, mais la différence de niveau était incontestable. Elle se démena pour contrer du mieux possible les sortilèges qu'il lui envoyait, mais finit par se faire toucher par un maléfice d'entrave, qui l'empêcha d'éviter un Expelliarmus. Elle resta du coup bêtement debout sans sa baguette, au bord des larmes devant ce nouvel échec qui lui faisait encore plus mal que ceux face au seigneur des ténèbres.

– C'était vraiment pas mal, fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment sur ses compétences magiques et elle se demanda s'il ne disait pas cela simplement pour être aimable.

– Vraiment ? fit-elle avec timidité.

– Tu maitrises bien tes sortilèges, commenta Ron. Il va te falloir de l'entrainement, mais tu as déjà des bonnes bases.

– Oh, merci, mais je suis loin du niveau de Harry, fit humblement Hermione.

– Après quelques mois de pratique je suis étonné que tu te débrouilles aussi bien, répondit Harry. En fait, je pense que tu vas même pouvoir t'entrainer avec les autres. Nous sommes plusieurs à nous réunir souvent pour améliorer nos capacités en duel, ce sera sûrement le mieux pour toi !

Un intense sentiment de joie envahit Hermione, aussitôt suivit par l'appréhension.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais me conseiller quelques livres en attendant ? Je dois absolument me mettre au niveau.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry. Remontons, je vais t'en indiquer quelques-uns.

Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent au salon, et Harry parcourut du regard les étagères, avant de sortir trois livres de défense contre les forces du mal et de les donner à Hermione.

– Ceux-ci devraient être parfaits pour toi, annonça-t-il.

– Merci beaucoup. Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais aussi "Méthodologie de Ptolémée" et "Théorie des flux magiques" ? demanda Hermione.

Elle avait bien sûr laissé les deux livres au château du seigneur des ténèbres et si elle connaissait presque par cœur « Méthodologie de Ptolémée », elle n'avait absolument pas fini de lire « Théorie des flux magiques », ce qui la laissait particulièrement insatisfaite.

– Euh non, jamais entendu parler, répondit Harry. Mais je pourrai demander à d'autres personnes si tu veux.

– Si ça ne gêne pas je veux bien, fit presque timidement Hermione. Ah, et s'il y en a qui expliquent l'occlumencie aussi.

– Tu souhaites apprendre l'occlumencie ? demanda Harry.

– J'aimerai beaucoup oui. Je ne veux plus que le seigneur des ténèbres puisse lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, fit Harry.

– Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps d'aller manger, leur rappela Ron.

– Je savais que nous pourrions compter sur toi pour nous le rappeler, répondit Harry avec un fatalisme feint.

Il ne fallut qu'une remarque d'Hermione sur la bonne nourriture pour que Ron se mette à parler de sa mère, puis au fur et à mesure des questions d'Hermione de sa famille toute entière.

– Bill, mon plus grand frère, est briseur de sorts chez Gringotts en Chine. Il évite de trop revenir ici. Quand le seigneur des ténèbres a pris le pouvoir en novembre 1987 il était en sixième année et se dressait clairement contre les mangemorts. Il a profité de la formation de briseurs de sorts pour partir s'installer à l'étranger. D'abord l'Égypte, puis Singapour et maintenant la Chine.

– Briseur de sort c'est quoi ça ? demanda Hermione.

– Un métier assez pointu, les briseurs de sorts cherchent souvent à ensorceler ou désensorceler des lieux ou des objets, précisa Harry. Maintenant que la formation est contrôlée par l'alliance magique, ce n'est plus possible pour les sang-mêlés d'y accéder. Trop subversif selon le gouvernement.

– D'accord, et tes autres frères ils font quoi Ron ?

– Charlie est éleveur de dragons.

– Wouah, ça existe ? C'est incroyable !

– C'est effectivement assez impressionnant. Même pour les sorciers. Percy… hum... Percy travaille comme gratte papier au ministère.

Il s'était renfrogné en disant cela mais continua tout de même.

– Fred et George se sont fait virer de Poudlard. Ils n'ont pas réussi à se tenir suffisamment à carreau. Maintenant ils font des petits boulots par-ci par-là pour trouver de l'argent et en cachette ils inventent pleins de choses très utiles pour la résistance. Et j'ai une petite sœur aussi, Ginny. Elle est encore à Poudlard, en dernière année.

– Et vous vous faites quoi comme boulot ? demanda Hermione à Harry et Ron.

– Moi je fais de la manutention pour la société de balais Nimbus, fit Ron. Je ne voulais pas aller lécher les bottes des mangemorts au ministère.

– Moi ils m'ont forcé à aller faire le larbin au département des mystères, fit Harry.

– Forcé ?

– A la sortie de Poudlard ils font un test de puissance magique, expliqua Ron. Ils préfèrent garder à l'œil ceux qui sont trop puissants, comme Harry.

– Du coup, je suis encore obligé de faire semblant d'être ok avec le régime, d'être heureux de la chance qu'ils me donnent de pouvoir travailler au département des mystères, et d'admirer inconditionnellement le seigneur des ténèbres, compléta Harry avec amertume.

– Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air très drôle le monde magique, commenta Hermione avec une grimace.

Harry et Ron rirent légèrement de sa grimace.

– On va faire en sorte que ce soit de nouveau drôle alors, répondit Ron.

Cela fit rire Hermione, et elle se prit à espérer que ce soit vrai.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort contempla le corps sanglant à ses pieds. Adriana Alvarez, la journaliste qui avait osé inciter les foules à se rebeller n'était plus qu'un amas de chair, d'os et de sang.

– Bellatrix, expose son corps à l'Alhambra, ordonna-t-il.

Voldemort vit les yeux de Bellatrix briller de plaisir et il se décala. Son travail ici était fini. L'Espagne ne tenterait plus jamais de se rebeller, et le 7 mars 1999 resterait certainement dans l'histoire comme un jour terrible.

Laissant ses mangemort finir de gérer la situation, Voldemort sortit de la pièce sordide où avait vécu l'insignifiante journaliste et transplana en Angleterre.

Il se matérialise dans une rue moldue tout à fais banale, les maisons alignées les unes à côté des autres. Le dernier quartier de lune éclairait faiblement la rue, complétant l'éclairage électrique. Il était légèrement plus de onze heures du soir et la plupart des lumières des maisons étaient éteintes. Voldemort scruta avec attention les numéros le long de la rue, avant de repérer celui qu'il cherchait.

Calmement, il se dirigea vers la maison. Aucune protection n'était posée dessus, et il s'en trouva quelque peu surpris. Hermione n'avait-elle donc même pas essayé de protéger ses parents ? D'un geste de la main, il fit s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et pénétra dedans. La maison était particulièrement silencieuse.

– Hominum Revelio, murmura-t-il.

Le résultat fut négatif, et Voldemort lança un charme pour illuminer la pièce. Un grand désordre régnait dans le salon, comme si les parents de la sang-de-bourbe étaient partis dans la précipitation.

– Vestigia Ostendo.

De la magie avait été pratiqué récemment dans cette maison, et Voldemort pulvérisa le mobilier de dépit. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la sang-de-bourbe avait réussi à faire disparaître ses parents à temps. Distraitement, il lança tout de même un sortilège de détection sur la maison – au cas où qui que ce soit y revienne – avant qu'un sourire cruel ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait faire payer aux parents d'Hermione la traitrise de leur fille. Mais il allait tout de même faire en sorte que cette dernière regrette son geste. D'un geste nonchalant, le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette, et la rue explosa tout autour de lui.

oOoOoOo

 **A/N :** J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! À la semaine prochaine.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour,

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, et surtout à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews.

On est toujours avec les résistants pour le moment, mais ne vous en faites pas, Hermione et Voldemort seront de nouveau face à face d'ici quelques chapitres :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 14 – Mars - Avril 1999**

Le lundi matin, Hermione s'était levée tôt pour pouvoir petit-déjeuner avec Harry et Ron avant qu'ils ne partent au travail. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de discuter de choses et d'autres lorsqu'un bruit de tapotement vint les interrompre. Tournant la tête, Hermione remarqua qu'une chouette brune était perchée sur le bord de la fenêtre et cognait avec insistance son bec contre la vitre.

Alors qu'elle allait demander ce qui se passait, Harry se leva tranquillement et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. La chouette lui tendit sa patte et Hermione remarqua alors qu'il y avait un journal entre ses serres. Harry récupéra le journal et un instant après la chouette s'envola à tire-d'aile.

– Oh putain ! s'exclama Harry, un air choqué inscrit sur son visage.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda vivement Ron.

Il était déjà debout et regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Hermione vit son visage devenir subitement blême alors qu'elle se rapprochait elle aussi, un sourd sentiment d'angoisse montant en elle. La réaction des deux jeunes hommes ne pouvait que lui faire craindre le pire. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la couverture du journal elle se figea complètement sous le choc. Une immense image animée montrait un corps sévèrement mutilé, suspendu en hauteur en plein de milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un palais maure.

« Les hautes autorités de l'alliance magique sont intervenues pour mettre fin aux actes terroristes à Grenade, ramenant enfin la paix », titrait le journal.

– Quelle horreur ! fit Hermione.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que ce genre d'acte barbare puisse encore exister. Torturer quelqu'un et exposer son corps en guise d'avertissement, c'était eux qui étaient des terroristes.

– C'est notre faute, murmura Harry. C'est forcément une réaction à ce qui s'est passé ce week-end en Angleterre.

– Ce n'est en aucun cas notre faute Harry, répliqua Ron. C'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui est responsable. « Hautes autorités », peut-être même qu'il est lui-même allé déverser sa colère sur place.

– Mais Ron, si… commença Harry.

– Fait voir la suite, ce n'est pas en regardant cette affreuse photo que cela fera changer les choses, coupa Ron d'un ton autoritaire.

Harry posa le journal sur la table, les mains tremblantes, et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'un nouvel oiseau s'engouffra par la fenêtre restée ouverte. C'était un aigle noir d'encre avec des yeux féroces qui vola sans hésitation jusqu'à Hermione, et lui tendit la lettre entre ses serres. Elle allait la décrocher lorsque Ron intervint.

– Attends, qui c'est ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Je ne connais personne dans le monde magique…

– Laisse nous lancer quelques sortilèges de détection supplémentaires dessus alors, fit Harry.

Saisissant sa baguette il lança plusieurs sortilèges de détection, sans détecter quoi que ce soit de suspicieux. Il fit alors signe à Hermione de récupérer la lettre. Dès que ce fut fait, l'aigle noir repartit encore plus rapidement que la chouette, comme s'il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps en leur présence.

Hermione retourna l'enveloppe et se figea lorsqu'elle vit l'adresse, "Hermione Jean Granger, quelque part en Angleterre", calligraphiée d'une écriture élégante qu'elle avait déjà vue. Sur le mot que le seigneur des ténèbres avait laissé dans la « Méthodologie de Ptolémée ». Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Voldemort ? Elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas un petit mot lui souhaitant de bien profiter de sa nouvelle liberté…

– Ça va Hermione ? demanda Harry avec préoccupation en la voyant immobile.

– Je crois que c'est l'écriture du seigneur des ténèbres, répondit lentement Hermione.

– Quoi ? fit Ron avec violence. Lâche-ça tout de suite !

Mais Hermione garda la lettre dans la main. Elle avait le pressentiment funeste que ce message n'allait pas lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles, mais elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Les mains tremblantes, elle décacheta la lettre, et un morceau de journal plié ainsi qu'une note en tombèrent. La note contenait une simple phrase, « En espérant que ta liberté en valait la peine » et la montée d'angoisse qui en résultat lui coupa la respiration.

Elle se saisit du morceau de journal, mais dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à le déplier. C'était un article de journal moldu, une photo prenant la moitié de la page. Ses mains se crispèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut la rue où elle avait habité, et surtout, surtout, les ruines noircies de plusieurs maisons. Elle regarda alors le titre de l'article : « Plusieurs morts dans une explosion de gaz accidentelle à Londres ».

– Non non non ! fit-elle avec panique.

– La rue de tes parents ! s'exclama Harry qui devait avoir reconnu l'adresse.

Frénétiquement, Hermione parcourut l'article de journal. Elle se sentit mal de ressentir une pointe de soulagement lorsque l'article confirma que sa maison était bien vide au moment des faits. C'étaient les familles des voisins les plus proches qui avaient été tuées. Quinze personnes en tout. Quinze personnes dont elle connaissait les noms, la vie, et même certaines de leurs petites habitudes.

Ron posa une main sur son épaule, mais Hermione la repoussa avec rage, saisit la baguette que Harry avait toujours dans sa main et brula l'article, le mot et l'enveloppe, avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise et de se mettre à sangloter de façon incontrôlable.

oOoOoOo

Les quelques journées après cet évènement ne furent faciles ni pour Hermione ni pour Harry. Tous les deux se sentaient affreusement responsables des atrocités commises par Voldemort. Ils alternaient entre une résolution accrue de se battre contre le seigneur des ténèbres et une morosité presque dépressive. Cependant, ils remontèrent petit à petit la pente, en grande partie grâce à Ron qui faisait absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait pour leur redonner le moral.

En l'absence d'Harry et de Ron, qui travaillaient durant la semaine, Hermione passait ses journées à lire tout ce que contenait leur bibliothèque et à tester des sortilèges, les deux garçons lui ayant rapidement rendu sa baguette. Elle avait l'impression de progresser plus vite que jamais : non seulement elle avait accès à des livres, mais elle pouvait aussi s'exercer autant qu'elle le voulait.

Elle avait aussi participé à plusieurs des cours dont Harry lui avait parlé, et dont il était en fait le principal professeur. Elle avait découvert qu'elle ne se débrouillait finalement pas si mal en duel, mais qu'elle était par contre complètement ignare sur d'autres sujets. Elle ne savait pas au début ce qu'était un Patronus. Ni qu'il existait des loups-garous ou beaucoup d'autres créatures magiques. Elle ne saisissait pas les références à des professeurs ou des lieux. Ni même cette histoire de maisons de Poudlard.

En conséquence elle s'était plongée avec encore plus d'avidité dans les livres à sa disposition. Elle en ressortait toujours avec des dizaines de questions. Harry lui répondait toujours patiemment, lorsqu'il le pouvait, mais Ron avait tendance à se moquer de son attitude et elle s'était plus d'une fois légèrement brouillée avec lui. Il disait qu'elle avait un côté pénible, alors qu'Hermione se sentait tout simplement incroyablement frustrée de ne pas avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions. Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était qu'elle avait la conviction que le seigneur des ténèbres aurait su répondre à ses questions. L'idée de lui concéder ce point lui donnait tout simplement envie de vomir.

Les cours d'Harry lui avaient permis de rencontrer beaucoup de personnes différentes. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Lee Jordan, Hannah Abbot, Angelina Johnson et Fred et George Weasley qui étaient eux aussi des sang-mêlés ou des traîtres à leur sang. Mais aussi des sang-purs tels que Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Padma et Parvati Patil. Ainsi que, très étrangement, Daphné Greengrass, la fille du ministre de la magie, et Blaise Zabini, dont la mère faisait partie des cercles d'influence du régime actuel.

Tous faisaient partie de la résistance, même si aucun d'entre eux ne savait exactement ce que faisaient les autres. Hermione avait fini par comprendre que Ron et surtout Harry faisaient partie de ceux qui savaient le plus de choses. Ils participaient régulièrement à des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix avec beaucoup d'autres personnes dont Hermione ne connaissait rien, pour sa sécurité et surtout celle des résistants.

– Vous n'allez pas avoir de soucis à cause de Daphné et Blaise ? avait demandé Hermione après les avoir rencontrés pour la première fois.

– Moi je dis qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, fit Ron.

– Padma et Susan se sont portées garantes pour Daphné, et Daphné pour Zabini, répondit Harry. Tous les deux nous aident beaucoup en récoltant des informations pour nous, mais c'est vrai que pour le moment nous ne leur disons que le minimum.

– Vous ne risquez pas de vous faire repérer en faisant des cours aussi importants ?

– Nous changeons toujours de jour et d'heure. Et tu auras remarqué que jamais les mêmes personnes ne viennent en même temps.

– Et vous n'avez pas peur que si l'un d'entre vous se fasse attraper, cela compromette la sécurité de tous les autres ?

Harry et Ron firent une grimace et Hermione comprit que le sujet était problématique.

– Si quelqu'un se fait attraper, vos couvertures vont toutes voler en éclat n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle pour confirmation.

– Malheureusement oui, répondit Ron. Les personnes qui ne font pas partie de l'Ordre ne savent pas exactement qui fait partie de l'Ordre, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour nous protéger. Si cela arrive, il nous faudra nous cacher.

– Oui, je me souviens que vous m'aviez expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce cas, acquiesça Hermione. Vous avez de la chance que personne ne se soit encore fait attraper…

Le visage d'Harry devint livide et Hermione sentit qu'elle venait de faire une bourde.

– L'un de vous s'est déjà fait attraper ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

– Attraper non, mais tuer oui, répondit sombrement Ron. Cédric Diggory. Il devait faire une mission sans aucun danger, mais il s'est finalement retrouvé face à Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était un combat beaucoup trop déséquilibré…

– Je suis désolée, fit Hermione. Je ne voulais pas mettre les pieds dans le plat.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry. C'est juste que c'est un peu récent. Ça s'est passé la veille de Noel cette année…

Hermione se rappela de la colère du seigneur des ténèbres les jours ayant suivis Noel et elle frissonna. La résistance n'était pas passée très loin de la catastrophe.

oOoOoOo

À la fin d'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix vers le milieu du mois de mars, Harry se dirigea vers Minerva McGonagall, se souvenant de la requête qu'Hermione avait formulée peu après son arrivée.

– Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

– Mais bien sûr Harry.

– Je voulais savoir si vous auriez les livres suivants : "Méthodologie de Ptolémée" et "Théorie des flux magiques" ?

– Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à la magie fondamentale Harry ? demanda McGonagall.

– Oh, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Hermione, répondit Harry. Elle aurait beaucoup voulu les lire.

Minerva McGonagall le regarda pensivement avant de lui répondre.

– Ce sont des lectures très avancées que celles-ci. Je devrais pouvoir trouver « Théorie des flux magiques », mais « Méthodologie de Ptolémée », ce livre est une légende en tant que tel. Albus en avait une copie quelque part je crois, mais cela fait partie de toutes ces choses qui ont disparu avec lui.

Un air triste passa sur le visage de son ancien professeur de métamorphose et Harry se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait lui-même que peu connu Albus Dumbledore, mais le mage avait instillé un respect chez les membres du précédant Ordre du Phénix qu'Harry trouvait intimidant. Il avait été le dernier à s'opposer à Voldemort, alors même qu'une grande partie des siens se faisaient petit à petit attraper, avant de tomber lui aussi entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Vous avez besoin d'autre chose Harry ? demanda McGonagall, son visage strict de nouveau impassible.

– Hermione voudrait aussi apprendre l'occlumencie.

– Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de reprendre un élève, soupira McGonagall.

Harry fit une grimace contrite. McGonagall faisait clairement référence aux catastrophiques leçons qu'il avait lui-même eues avec Rogue lorsque McGonagall et Remus avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux avoir trois points de contact pour Rogue au cas où. Le test de puissance magique de sortie de Poudlard avait désigné Harry comme le candidat le plus propice, l'occlumencie étant une discipline complexe, mais Rogue et lui avaient mis des mois à réussir à travailler correctement ensemble.

– Il ne devrait pas y avoir le même passif avec Hermione professeur, argumenta-t-il.

– C'est exact. Je vais essayer de lui en parler, mais je ne vous promets rien Harry.

– Merci professeur.

oOoOoOo

– Tu tiens toujours à apprendre l'occlumencie ? demanda Harry à Hermione quelques jours plus tard.

– Bien sûr ! répondit Hermione, levant sa tête de son livre.

– Je peux te présenter quelqu'un qui pourra te l'apprendre, mais tu ne pourras plus sortir d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas fini ta formation.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'étais déjà sortie d'ici, fit remarquer Hermione.

Harry la regarda d'un air embarrassé.

– Désolé, j'avais oublié, commenta-t-il piteusement. Je dois rajouter aussi que tu n'auras le droit de parler à personne de la résistance de cette personne.

– À part toi je suppose ?

– À part moi. Mais je préfère encore que tu n'en parles pas du tout.

Hermione se retint à grand peine de demander pourquoi, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

– Du moment que j'apprends l'occlumencie, accepta-t-elle.

– Je vais te le présenter alors.

– Il est ici ? s'étonna Hermione.

– Temporairement. Il est au grenier.

– La pièce où personne n'a le droit d'entrer car elle contient tous les souvenirs que tu as de tes parents ? fit-elle avec ironie.

Harry approuva sa remarque d'un hochement de tête, et l'invita à le suivre. Ils montèrent ainsi de deux étages, puis sur la petite échelle qui menait au grenier. Harry passa en premier, et Hermione le suivit. Elle négocia difficilement le passage de l'échelle au plancher, et manqua de retomber dans le trou de surprise en voyant l'occupant du grenier.

– Vous ? s'exclama-t-elle avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

– Le professeur Rogue est un expert en occlumencie et legilimancie, fit Harry.

– Je suppose qu'il faut bien cela pour cacher au seigneur des ténèbres que vous êtes en contact, commenta pensivement Hermione.

– Parfaitement mademoiselle Granger. Maintenant Potter si vous voulez bien nous laisser travailler, fit le professeur Rogue d'une voix onctueuse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et prit congé d'eux en faisant un signe d'encouragement à Hermione. Les deux n'avaient pas l'air de bien s'entendre.

– Eh bien mademoiselle Granger, approchez-vous, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, fit sèchement Rogue.

Hermione nota qu'il s'adressait à elle avec beaucoup plus de déférence lorsqu'elle était l'élève de Voldemort. Elle serra les dents et s'avança vers lui, se repassant dans sa tête ce qu'elle savait de lui. Mangemort du premier cercle. Directeur de Poudlard. Craint aussi bien des mangemorts que des résistants.

– J'ai pu constater par moi-même que vous aviez déjà la plus élémentaire prudence en ce qui concerne la legilimancie, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Granger ?

– Ne pas regarder la personne dans les yeux, confirma Hermione.

– Cela ne peut être que temporaire bien sûr, et je vous rassure, peu de sorciers sont suffisamment puissants pour maîtriser la legilimancie. Et seule une poignée d'entre eux peuvent le faire sans utiliser leur baguette pour lancer le sortilège.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres me l'avait dit oui, même s'il avait refusé de m'enseigner ces disciplines.

Severus Rogue sembla se crisper à sa remarque – était-ce la référence au seigneur des ténèbres ? –avant de hocher la tête d'un mouvement sec.

– Deux techniques pour se protéger contre la legilimancie. La première est la plus facile : il s'agit de se concentrer sur un souvenir ou de faire le vide dans ses pensées. La pratique vient vite, mais la personne en face de vous saura immédiatement que vous cherchez à vous protéger. La deuxième est plus complexe : il s'agit de cacher la plupart de vos pensées, mais d'en laisser quelques-unes en surface pour faire illusion. Même si vous en aviez les moyens, il vous faudrait des années de pratique pour parvenir à ce niveau.

Son ton était légèrement méprisant, mais Hermione ne s'en offusqua pas. Les Doloris ne volaient pas aussi bas du côté des résistants qu'avec le seigneur des ténèbres, et si Severus Rogue lui apprenait l'occlumencie il pouvait être aussi désagréable qu'il le voulait.

– Quelle technique allez-vous m'enseigner ? demanda Hermione.

– La première technique n'est guère efficace lorsque le camp adversaire n'hésite pas à torturer. Je vous enseignerai donc la deuxième, sans chercher à la rendre parfaite. Votre objectif ne sera pas de cacher toutes vos pensées, mais de réussir à cacher les plus importantes derrière celles qui le sont moins. Une attaque ciblée fera voler votre défense en éclats, mais s'il y a quelque chose que votre adversaire ne sait pas, il ne pourra le trouver.

– Je serai donc capable de cacher mon implication avec la résistance au seigneur des ténèbres ?

– Ne soyez pas prétentieuse, répondit Rogue avec acidité. Le seigneur des ténèbres est le meilleur legilimens d'Europe. Au mieux vous pourrez cacher quelques souvenirs.

Hermione pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Elle ferait en sorte de réussir à se protéger, elle se l'était promis.

– Mais pour commencer, nous allons pratiquer la première technique, annonça Rogue. Si vous ne montrez aucune disposition, je modifierai votre mémoire.

Il leva sa baguette et Hermione eut à peine le temps de réfléchir à un souvenir avant de sentir l'intrusion dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de sa séance avec le directeur de Poudlard deux heures plus tard, elle avait un puissant mal de tête, et elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir progressé le moins du monde. Mais Severus Rogue lui avait promis de revenir la semaine suivante, le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps, et c'était déjà une victoire en tant que tel.

oOoOoOo

Le 21 mars 1999, Voldemort était de fort méchante humeur. Il se trouvait au Pérou, avec d'autres mages, et la seule personne à qui il voulait parler en venant à cette soirée de l'équinoxe était visiblement absente. Un jour, dans quelques années, il aurait suffisamment avancé dans sa quête de l'immortalité pour prendre le risque de faire disparaitre les plus dangereux d'entre eux. Et il prendrait grand plaisir à faire durer longtemps leur agonie. Mais il ne pouvait encore risquer une alliance contre lui.

Il regarda d'un regard ennuyé cet idiot d'Antonio Ibanez del Campo faire une démonstration très visuelle de sa maitrise des enchantements, tout cela pour essayer d'impressionner Alexandra Rostov, qui lui jetait des regards aussi dédaigneux que Voldemort. Elle en remontait presque dans son estime.

Distraitement, il se demanda ce qu'Hermione aurait pensé de ces enchantements, elle qui s'étonnait toujours des limites pratiques de la magie. Il aurait sûrement dû doucher son enthousiasme en lui expliquant à quel point ce prétentieux d'Antonio jouait sur le bluff, mais rien que la façon dont il construisait ses sortilèges l'aurait intéressée. De tous les sujets auxquels elle avait touchés, c'était incontestablement l'architecture des sortilèges qui l'attirait le plus.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était _encore_ en train de penser à Hermione Granger, Voldemort sentit monter une sourde rage en lui, et son verre explosa dans sa main.

– Si tu pouvais éviter d'étendre ton ignominie à la vaisselle ce serait appréciable, siffla d'une voix acide Alexandra Rostov.

En un instant, Voldemort sortit sa baguette et les cheveux de la sorcière s'enflammèrent violement.

– Ne me provoque pas Alexandra, ou à défaut de te tuer toi, j'irai exécuter avec plaisir un autre de tes amants, lui répondit-il froidement alors qu'elle essayait vainement d'éteindre le Feudeymon dans ses cheveux.

– Je vois que l'ambiance de cette soirée est excellente.

Voldemort ne se retourna pas immédiatement, l'aura du sorcier venant de se matérialiser à côté d'eux lui étant tout à fait familière. Il attendit qu'Alexandra Rostov lui ai jeté un dernier regard noir et se soit éloignée rageusement de lui, puis il se tourna tranquillement vers le mage qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps.

– Asma, fit-il sèchement en guise de salutation.

– Tu voulais me voir à propos d'artefacts égyptiens c'est bien cela ?

– Allons ailleurs, confirma Voldemort.

Il avait besoin d'Asma Bacaffa pour remonter la piste de l'amulette qu'il recherchait, mais il n'avait aucunement envie de partager ses recherches avec les autres mages. Sans jeter un seul regard aux autres participants de la soirée, Voldemort déclencha une tornade du bout de sa baguette, et transplana avant d'en voir les effets, sachant qu'Asma saurait parfaitement où le retrouver. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre sorcier arriverait même à lui faire sortir de la tête l'irritante sang-de-bourbe.

oOoOoOo

Au début du mois d'avril, un événement imprévu faillit perturber la bonne cohabitation de Harry, Ron et Hermione à Godric's Hollow.

Hermione était en train de finaliser la préparation du repas lorsqu'elle se figea soudainement. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir et elle entendait indistinctement les voix d'Harry et de Ron, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait alerté la jeune sorcière. Même depuis la cuisine elle pouvait sentir une magie accompagnant Harry et Ron. Une magie qui l'avait en un instant glacée. Une magie qu'elle n'avait pas côtoyée depuis un mois.

Saisissant fermement sa baguette elle se déplaça rapidement jusqu'au salon. A moitié cachée derrière le canapé, elle fit s'ouvrir la porte d'un « Alohomora » silencieux et jeta un œil dans le vestibule. Harry et Ron semblaient seuls, assez contents, et absolument pas sur leurs gardes.

Hermione allait leur crier de faire attention lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la fraction de magie du seigneur des ténèbres qu'elle sentait semblait parvenir d'Harry. Elle resta un instant interdite, son cœur battant à la chamade, ne sachant que faire. Serait-il possible qu'Harry soit possédé ? Elle ne parvenait à trouver aucune autre explication logique…

– J'espère que Hermione a fait à manger, je meurs de faim ! fit Ron en enlevant sa cape.

– Tu meurs toujours de faim, commenta Harry. Et à mon avis elle est encore plongée dans un bouquin poussiéreux !

Hermione renifla d'indignation derrière son fauteuil et elle sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Harry n'avait absolument pas l'air d'être possédé. Mais l'aura magique angoissante qui l'entourait ne pouvait être confondue avec aucune autre. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne l'avait encore remarquée et Hermione savait que si elle voulait agir elle n'aurait peut-être pas de meilleure chance.

– Stupefix ! lança-t-elle en sortant soudainement de sa cachette.

Son sortilège fila droit vers Harry, mais celui-ci, comme mû par un sixième sens, l'évita de justesse. Un instant après il avait sorti sa baguette et faisait face à Hermione.

– Expelliarmus ! fit Harry.

– Protego ! contra Hermione.

Entre-temps Ron aussi avait sorti sa baguette et Hermione plongea de nouveau derrière l'un des fauteuils. Elle retint un grognement de frustration. Elle n'était pas encore au niveau pour se battre contre Harry. Encore moins pour se battre contre Harry et Ron.

– Expulso, lança Hermione en visant de nouveau Harry.

– Hermione ! fit Ron d'un ton indigné.

– Il est possédé Ron ! répondit Hermione.

Mais elle dut de nouveau battre retraite derrière un autre meuble du salon suite à une attaque d'Harry.

– Quoi ? fit Ron. Mais non !

– Hermione arrête immédiatement ! compléta Harry.

– Petrificus Totalus ! lança Hermione.

– Bombarda ! répliqua immédiatement Harry.

Le sort toucha Hermione à l'épaule et elle fut projetée en arrière, poussant un cri de douleur.

– Diffindo ! répliqua-t-elle. Uniquement si tu donnes ta baguette à Ron !

Harry évita son sortilège d'un mouvement souple et celui-ci alla lacérer le portrait d'un de ses ancêtres qui poussa un cri indigné.

– Je suis pas possédé ! répondit Harry.

Il lui lança un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas et Hermione dut se jeter par terre pour l'éviter, heurtant durement son coude gauche au passage.

– Stupefix ! Ron, aide-moi ! Il a l'aura du seigneur des ténèbres tout autour de lui !

– La bague ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard avant qu'Harry ne plonge sa main gauche dans l'une de ses poches et ne lance quelque chose vers Hermione. Cette dernière évita d'un bon l'objet, qui alla s'écraser sur le sol, et elle pointa immédiatement sa baguette dessus.

L'aura du seigneur des ténèbres qu'elle percevait depuis le début pulsait depuis cet objet, à la fois familière et menaçante. Elle s'approcha légèrement et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une bague en or sertie d'une pierre noire. Elle fit un autre pas en avant, étrangement attirée par l'objet, avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers Harry et Ron.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

– Un Horcruxe du seigneur des ténèbres, fit Harry en soupirant.

– Un Horcruxe ? demanda Hermione.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu le terme, et Ron et Harry lui expliquèrent à contrecœur.

– Il est immortel ? s'exclama Hermione avec effroi à la fin de leur explication. Sérieusement ?

Pourquoi diable fallait-il que ce sorcier surpuissant ait en plus trouvé une façon de devenir immortel ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela aurait été facile de le renverser même sans cela ! En avisant les visages contrariés d'Harry et de Ron, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser ainsi.

– Comment avez-vous réussi à mettre la main sur celui-ci ? demanda Hermione. Il a dû tous les cacher soigneusement.

– Pas tant que cela, répondit Harry. Il ne sait pas que qui que ce soit est au courant, et sans Dumbledore, nous n'aurions d'ailleurs jamais pu faire le lien entre lui et les Gaunt.

– Les Gaunt ?

– Une très ancienne famille sorcière descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Le seigneur des ténèbres est le fils de Mérope Gaunt, compléta Ron.

– Ah, donc tu savais très bien d'où venait le seigneur des ténèbres ! fit Hermione d'un ton accusateur en pointant du doigt Harry.

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse, qu'elle accueillit avec un air faussement indigné.

– Oui, mais comme je disais, rare sont ceux qui sont au courant. Le seigneur des ténèbres est né le 31 décembre 1926 sous le nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il est le fils de Mérope Gaunt, qui est morte en le mettant au monde, et de Tom Riddle, un moldu dont Mérope était amoureuse.

– Un moldu ? s'étrangla Hermione.

– Et oui, un moldu… répondit Ron. Il a été assassiné par le seigneur des ténèbres lorsque celui-ci était encore un adolescent. Sûrement pour créer cet Horcruxe.

Hermione regarda la bague qui trainait toujours par terre. La magie autour était envoutante et elle dut se retenir fortement pour ne pas y toucher. Quel gâchis qu'une magie aussi puissante se soit retrouvée entre les mains d'une personne aussi égoïste.

– Et comment s'en débarrasse-t-on ? demanda finalement Hermione.

– Par le seul moyen que nous avons actuellement à disposition : un Feudeymon, répondit Harry.

– Quoi ? Mais c'est incroyablement dangereux ! Vous êtes complètement inconscients !

Il était quasiment impossible de maitriser un Feudeymon une fois que celui-ci était lancé.

– Pas ici évidemment. Nous nous en occuperons demain, avec un peu d'aide, expliqua Ron avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. C'est le premier sur lequel nous avons réussi à mettre la main.

– Nous n'étions pas cent pour cent sûrs qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe, mais ta réaction prouve que nous avions raison. Merci pour la bonne nouvelle, fit Harry en souriant.

– Et pour la nouvelle décoration du salon, rajouta Ron.

Hermione rougit de gêne en regardant l'état déplorable de la pièce suite aux divers sortilèges.

– Désolée, fit-elle piteusement.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry. Cette journée marque notre première grande avancée depuis un paquet de temps, et rien ne viendra gâcher cela !

oOoOoOo

 **A/N :** Bon, d'habitude je ne suis pas trop pour les garder les noms anglais, mais Tom Elvis Jedusor je ne pouvais vraiment pas. En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! À la semaine prochaine :)


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour,

Désolée du retard ! Je n'ai pas pu avancer aussi vite que je le voulais cette semaine.

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, et surtout à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 15 – Avril - Août 1999**

Les mois d'avril et de mai passèrent lentement, presque péniblement. L'Horcruxe du seigneur des ténèbres avait été détruit comme prévu, et la bague était soigneusement cachée dans la maison. Ron avait choisi le contenant, Hermione avait réalisé les protections, et Harry avait dissimulé le tout dans un endroit que lui seul connaissait. Le soir ils avaient fêté l'évènement autour d'un verre de vin, confortablement installés dans le salon. Neville, Fred et George s'étaient joints à eux, enclins à partager la bonne ambiance même s'ils n'en connaissent pas la cause.

Mais après cela, les résistants n'eurent guère plus le cœur à rire, comme si le destin avait décidé que la destruction d'un Horcruxe était déjà bien assez pour eux. En premier lieu, ils se rendirent compte que le régime en place avait décidé de lutter bien plus drastiquement contre leurs actions. Durant l'un des raids qu'ils faisaient pour tenter de libérer certains des né-moldus réduits à l'esclavage, Harry et Ron avaient été témoins de l'agonie longue et douloureuse de deux jeunes enfants lorsque ceux-ci étaient sorti de l'enceinte du manoir ou ils vivaient. La fuite de ces enfants avait signé leur arrêt de mort.

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron étaient rentrés ce soir-là, leurs visages blancs avaient immédiatement effrayé Hermione. Et la réalité de ce qu'ils avaient vécus avait été encore plus douloureuse à assimiler. Encore maintenant, les deux jeunes hommes s'en voulaient terriblement de ne pas avoir décelé la barrière magique responsable du maléfice.

En plus de cela, et malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils ne parvenaient pas non plus à mettre la main sur un autre Horcruxe. Harry, Ron et Hermione essayaient désespérément de trouver un lieu relié à l'enfance du seigneur des ténèbres, mais leurs recherches étaient restées vaines. Ils savaient qu'il avait été dans un orphelinat, mais impossible de trouver lequel. Et si Harry et Ron avaient commencé à faire le tour des orphelinats d'Angleterre, ils rentraient toujours bredouilles.

Quant à Hermione, son manque d'utilité lui pesait. Elle restait la plupart du temps seule a Godric's Hollow, alors qu'Harry et Ron étaient en mesure de faire des choses concrètes. Hermione avait depuis longtemps lu tous les livres de la petite bibliothèque de la maison, et elle se sentait désœuvrée. Harry l'avait mise en contact avec le professeur McGonagall – il devait s'être lassé de toujours faire le messager pour demander de nouveaux livres – mais la directrice adjointe de Poudlard ne pouvait pas non plus faire parvenir à Hermione autant de livres qu'elle désirait.

Ne pouvant satisfaire son besoin de se sentir utile en lisant le maximum de livres, Hermione s'était rabattue sur la pratique assidue de l'occlumencie, et aussi des exercices de la « Méthodologie de Ptolémée ». La première discipline pour pouvoir enfin sortir de Godric's Hollow et aider Harry et Ron. La deuxième dans l'espoir non seulement d'accroitre sa sensibilité à la magie, mais aussi de pouvoir pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se sentir aussi impuissante qu'elle l'avait été lorsqu'elle était privée de sa baguette par le seigneur des ténèbres.

Si ses progrès avec la magie sans baguette lui semblaient absolument inexistants, sa pratique de l'occlumencie elle progressait relativement bien. Elle avait beau trouver Severus Rogue particulièrement détestable, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

oOoOoOo

A la fin du mois d'Avril, Severus Rogue déclara qu'Hermione maitrisait suffisamment bien l'occlumencie pour pouvoir sortir dehors. Bien sûr, sa formulation exacte ressemblait plutôt à quelque chose comme « malgré votre manque de talent pour la discipline, vous avez tout de même réussit à vous mettre au niveau de Potter, même si ce n'est guère quelque chose dont je me vanterais si j'étais vous ».

Comme elle avait profité du mois d'avril pour apprendre à transplaner sans dommages – avec l'aide d'Harry et de Ron, mais aussi de Fred et George Weasley qui semblaient apprécier ce moyen de transport même pour simplement descendre des escaliers – elle se sentit enfin complètement libre de ses mouvement. Et si l'humeur de ses deux colocataires était particulièrement morose, la sienne s'en trouva légèrement meilleure.

Faisant fi de la désapprobation de Harry et Ron, la première chose qu'elle fit après avoir réussi à maitriser l'occlumencie fut de transplaner dans le Londres Moldu, pas loin de chez elle. Elle avait mis un vieux jean et un pull, s'était teinte les cheveux d'un sortilège et avait même légèrement changé la forme de son visage, le rendant plus rond et plus enfantin.

Elle parcourut à pied les quelques rues qui menaient chez elle, et s'arrêta dès qu'elle fut en vue de sa maison. Les débris trainant dans la rue qu'elle avait vue sur la coupure de journal un mois et demi plus tôt avaient été déblayés, mais l'état des maisons n'avait pas changé. Son cœur se serra en voyant les murs explosés et la noirceur des intérieurs.

Elle contempla la rue de son enfance pendant quelques minutes. Tant d'innocents morts pour satisfaire les envies de vengeance du seigneur des ténèbres. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Hermione avant que celle-ci ne puisse les retenir. Elle avait joué sur ce trottoir. Couru le long de cette clôture. Pris le gouter chez ce voisin.

Elle finit par essuyer ses larmes, avant de se détourner résolument. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour les morts. Et si elle ne savait pas où étaient ses parents, Harry lui avait confirmé qu'ils étaient en sécurité quelque part en dehors de l'Alliance Magique. Elle marcha calmement dans les rues de Londres, complétement anonyme parmi tous les Moldus, avant de passer devant un cyber-café.

Elle s'arrêta devant la devanture et hésita, avant d'en franchir la porte. Elle n'avait pas d'argent Moldu sur elle et c'est un peu honteuse qu'elle jeta un sortilège de confusion a l'employé qui tenait la caisse. Elle se glissa ensuite derrière un ordinateur et, avec appréhension, tapa sa recherche. Puis elle parcourut des yeux les résultats.

« Le Dr Alfort retrouvé inconscient 12 jours après sa disparition »

« Le Dr Alfort ne semble conserver aucune séquelle de son enlèvement à l'exception de la perte de sa mémoire »

« Une enquête toujours en cours concernant la disparition du Dr Alfort, chirurgien renommé réapparut mystérieusement… »

Hermione fixa des yeux l'écran, ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ait finalement pas tué le médecin. A moins que ce soit simplement Tyler Greengrass qui ait décidé de le relâcher plutôt que de le tuer ? Sachant qu'elle n'aurait surement jamais les réponses à ses interrogations, Hermione s'apprêta à fermer la session, avant de s'immobiliser, une idée venant de germer dans son esprit.

oOoOoOo

– Harry, si elle n'est pas de retour d'ici quinze minutes je me lance à sa recherche ! fit Ron.

Harry soupira, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il n'avait déjà pas été rassuré quand Hermione était partie, mais maintenant qu'elle était absente depuis plus de trois heures il était carrément angoissé. Et Ron aussi.

– Ron, comment veux-tu la retrouver dans le monde Moldu ? fit-il avec fatalisme.

– Elle a peut-être eu un souci à côté de chez ses parents. Tu connais l'adresse non ? rétorqua Ron.

– Effectivement, acquiesça Harry.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Si Hermione était tombée dans un quelconque piège, il était particulièrement inconscient d'aller essayer de lui prêter main forte. Mais il était hors de question de laisser la jeune fille se débrouiller seule.

– On n'aurait pas dû la laisser partir seule, commenta-t-il.

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique du transplanage et ils se précipitèrent dans le hall d'entrée, seul endroit où il était possible d'arriver depuis l'extérieur. Harry espéra qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione et non pas d'une escouade de mangemorts, et un intense soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille.

– Non mais ça va pas de partir aussi longtemps ? fit immédiatement Ron.

Le sourire qui ornait les lèvres d'Hermione ne s'en trouva pas le moins du monde affecté. Calmement, elle sortit de l'une des poches de sa veste un petit carnet qu'elle leur tendit.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

– Une copie de toutes les informations intéressantes concernant l'enfance d'un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle lorsqu'il était pensionnaire de son orphelinat.

– Tu as trouvé l'orphelinat ? s'exclama Ron complètement incrédule.

– Pas exactement non. L'orphelinat a été détruit par des bombardements à la fin de la deuxième guerre mondiale, répondit Hermione. Mais j'ai localisé les archives Moldues liées aux orphelins et j'ai ensuite été leur rendre une petite visite. L'orphelinat n'existe plus, mais le dossier fait mention de plusieurs voyages scolaires dans des lieux bien précis…

– Hermione tu es géniale ! s'exclama Ron.

oOoOoOo

– S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait…

L'enfant à ses pieds geignait et pleurait, mais Lord Voldemort n'y prêtait absolument aucune attention. Non, son attention toute entière était focalisée sur un problème bien plus embêtant. L'une de ses théories venait de s'avérer fausse. Ni la puissance, ni la sensibilité magique de la sang-de-bourbe n'avaient quoi que ce soit à voir avec le fait d'avoir passé plus de onze années derrière la barrière magique de Dumbledore.

C'était le début du mois de juin, très exactement six mois jours pour jours après qu'il ait apposé le sortilège sur trois sang-de-bourbes, et il venait tout juste de finir de le lever pour le dernier d'entre eux. Et rien. Leur magie n'avait pas changée depuis six mois, au-delà de son évolution naturelle. Elle n'était pas plus puissante. Et aucun de ces enfants ne semblait avoir développé une quelconque sensibilité à la magie.

L'enfant poussa un gémissement plus sonore que les autres et le regard mécontent de Voldemort revint se poser sur lui.

– Endoloris, lança-t-il distraitement.

Les cris de l'enfant résonnèrent immédiatement dans la petite pièce où il avait été enfermé depuis six mois, et si ces cris étaient plus agréables aux oreilles de Voldemort que ses précédentes lamentations, ils n'aidaient somme toute en rien la réflexion du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il n'avait jamais particulièrement adhéré à l'hypothèse disant que les sang-de-bourbes étaient inférieurs aux sorciers de sang-pur. S'il avait basé son ascension au pouvoir dessus, c'était tout simplement pour bénéficier du soutien de nombreux sang-purs influents. Que ce soit durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, ou même ensuite, il avait croisé des sang-purs absolument pathétiques, et des sang-de-bourbes pas si stupides. Mais de là à reconnaitre qu'une sang-de-bourbe puisse autant sortir du lot, sans aucune autre raison que le hasard…

Et ce n'était pas tant sa puissance qui faisait réfléchir Voldemort. Apres tout, il y avait parmi les mages des sang-de-bourbes plus puissants. Non, c'était plutôt cette sensibilité à la magie, cette aisance naturelle qu'Hermione Granger semblait avoir pour maitriser la magie fondamentale, et la facilité avec laquelle son aura magique était à chaque fois rentrée en contact avec la sienne.

Le soudain silence dans la pièce attira l'attention du seigneur des ténèbres. A ses pieds l'enfant ne hurlait plus et les spasmes qui l'agitaient ne semblaient plus atteindre ses yeux vides. Voldemort leva son sortilège et quitta l'endroit sans un regard en arrière.

oOoOoOo

Hermione regarda avec un léger malaise les vagues qui se fracassaient sur les rochers plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. Harry et Ron étaient à côté d'elle, et tous frissonnaient à cause de la brise inhabituellement froide pour une fin de mois de juin. A moins que ce ne soit le côté sinistre de l'endroit ? Hermione jeta de nouveau un regard en bas, mais détourna rapidement les yeux. Merlin qu'elle n'aimait pas les hauteurs.

– Hermione ? demanda Harry.

– Cela vient d'en bas, annonça Hermione.

Malgré la fraicheur de la brise, malgré de bruit assourdissant des vagues, c'était une sensation bien plus diffuse et plus faible qui angoissait Hermione. Des traces d'une magie noire et puissante qui lui glaçaient le dos.

– Et bien, il ne reste plus qu'à transplaner sur un rocher plus bas, commenta Ron.

oOoOoOo

Hermione s'assit avec brusquerie dans le canapé du salon.

– Mais quel échec ! ragea-t-elle.

Harry et Ron lui répondirent par un grognement et Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur le rebord du canapé derrière elle. Ils avaient passés des journées entières à parcourir tous les lieux visités par le seigneur des ténèbres avant de trouver la falaise. Puis ils étaient descendus, ils avaient nagé dans l'eau froide, ils avaient éclaboussé tous les murs de sang avant de réussir à rentrer dans la caverne. Là ils avaient encore perdues des heures entières pour réussir à trouver comment aller sur l'ile au milieu du lac souterrain sans déclencher l'ire des Inferi. Avant de tenter l'exercice extrêmement éreintant de se faire léviter les uns après les autres jusqu'au centre.

Puis la potion. Ils avaient tout essayé. La verser par terre, la boire avant de la recracher, la faire se volatiliser. Encore des dizaines minutes de vaines tentatives, alors qu'ils étaient déjà plus qu'épuisés. C'était Ron qui avait fini par proposer une solution. Hermione s'y était d'abord fortement opposée pour des raisons morales, avant de céder à défaut d'autres alternatives. Ils avaient conjuré un chien, et ils avaient fait boire la pauvre bête jusqu'à ce que la potion soit finie. Et malgré le fait qu'un animal conjuré n'était techniquement pas tout à fait vivant, Hermione savait qu'elle en ferait des cauchemars pendant des jours.

Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour trouver un médaillon qui n'était absolument pas un Horcruxe, avec une note sibylline à l'intérieur :

« Au seigneur des Ténèbres,

Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret.

J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai.

J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel.

R. A. B. »

Et ils étaient là, affalés dans le salon de Godric's Hollow, fatigués, déçus, sans savoir qui était R. A. B. ni même si le véritable Horcruxe avait effectivement été détruit. Pas plus avancés qu'il y avait quelques mois, et passablement énervés d'avoir perdu leur temps.

oOoOoOo

L'humeur d'Harry, Ron et Hermione resta morose tout le mois de juillet. Ils n'arrivaient pas à avancer. Ni sur RAB. Ni sur les autres Horcruxes. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de combien il y en avait exactement, ni de quels formes ils pourraient avoir, ni de où ils pouvaient bien se trouver.

Mais à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Harry le samedi 31 juillet, Hermione et Ron décidèrent de faire un effort de bonne humeur. Ainsi ils se chargèrent de s'introduire discrètement dans la chambre d'Harry, et de se jeter puérilement sur lui pour le réveiller.

– A l'attaque ! lança Ron.

– Aaaaahhh ! hurla Harry en se jetant vers sa baguette.

Mais Hermione et Ron étaient déjà sur lui. Harry se débattit un instant avant de se rendre compte de l'identité de ses agresseurs et de commencer à leur hurler dessus.

– Mais vous êtes malades !

– Joyeux anniversaire ! répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

– Bande d'idiots, maugréa Harry. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

– Nop ! fit Ron. Hermione a transformé le seigneur des ténèbres en cafard de bon matin, la guerre est terminée, tout ça pour ton anniversaire !

Le grognement mal réveillé d'Harry prouva qu'il n'appréciait pas l'humour de Ron à sa juste valeur. Mais cela lança la journée sur une note légère. Neville arriva pour déjeuner avec eux, ainsi que Fred, George et leur petite sœur Ginny. Puis au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi d'autres membres de la résistance arrivèrent.

Molly Weasley ramena de quoi nourrir tout le monde, et même bien plus, et les jumeaux sortirent un stock de bièraubeurre et de whiskey-pur-feu. Hermione but un peu plus que de raison, tout comme ses amis, et à la fin de la soirée elle rigolait à en perdre haleine avec Lee Jordan, Daphné Greengrass et Luna Lovegood, qui avait fini Poudlard il y avait quelques semaines et qu'Hermione trouvait pourtant habituellement beaucoup trop perchée.

Vers la fin de la soirée, tous prirent congés au fur et à mesure et Harry les serra tous dans ses bras, en les remerciant chaleureusement, lui aussi visiblement assez saoul. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils prirent un dernier verre dans le salon, au milieu des bouteilles vides et des restes de gâteau. Ils s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher lorsque la cheminée s'illumina et un grand homme brun, avec les cheveux long, en sortit.

– Salut Harry ! fit l'homme.

– Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? s'exclama Harry.

Et il alla se jeter dans ses bras. L'homme le fit tournoyer et éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait à l'aboiement d'un chien sous le regard stupéfait d'Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous un verre bien rempli de whiskey-pur-feu dans les mains et discutaient de façon décousue, Sirius Black semblant être encore moins mature qu'Harry et Ron réunis, malgré ses 20 années de plus.

– Ah mais quels mois absolument affreux ! râlait Sirius. Franchement les politiciens japonais sont encore pires que les anglais ! Je déteste passer mon temps à faire des ronds de jambes !

– Au moins toi tu ne passes pas ton temps à visiter des endroits boueux en pleine cambrousse sur les traces du seigneur des ténèbres, rétorqua Ron.

– Mais les politiciens n'ont vraiment aucun humour, geignit Sirius. Et toutes mes tentatives se soldent toujours par des échecs !

– Franchement, ce sera toujours moins pire que nous. Nous on joue aux devinettes avec un inconnu signant ses messages R.A.B ! fit Harry.

– Quoi ? R.A.B. ?

Sirius les regarda avec des yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

– Vous le connaissez ? demanda Hermione en essayant d'éclaircir ses pensées embrouillées par l'alcool.

– C'était mon petit frère. Regulus Arcturus Black.

Le bruit que fit le verre d'Harry en s'écrasant sur le sol reflétait parfaitement la stupéfaction des trois amis.

oOoOoOo

Hermione vérifia une fois de plus ses préparatifs. Sa baguette était soigneusement rangée dans la poche de sa robe. L'élastique de ses cheveux était bien en place. Le Portoloin d'urgence était aussi en place sur le bracelet qu'elle portait autour de son poignet. Sa cape avec un charme de dissimulation était bien sur ses épaules.

C'était le tout début du mois d'août, à peine deux jours après l'anniversaire d'Harry, et ils avaient décidé de tenter d'infiltrer le manoir de Bellatrix Lestrange pendant que celle-ci était à une réunion du premier cercle des mangemorts, qui, selon Severus Rogue, était bien partie pour durer des heures.

Tout cela grâce à Sirius Black. Apres s'être remis de leur surprise de découvrir que R.A.B. était très probablement le petit frère décédé de Sirius, la fin de la nuit avait été passée à déterminer où pouvait potentiellement se trouver le vrai Horcruxe. Ils avaient même passé deux heures en plein milieu de la nuit à fouiller de fond en comble le Square Grimmaurd.

C'était de nouveau Sirius qui avait amené un peu d'éclairage lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à désespérer de ne rien trouver. Il avait annoncé que l'ancien elfe de maison des Black, Kreattur, avait amené quasiment tous les objets précieux de la maison à sa cousine Bellatrix avant que Sirius ne finisse par carrément le mettre dehors pour éviter qu'il ne l'espionne après la chute. Hermione avait froncé les sourcils devant le peu de respect que Sirius semblait manifester pour l'elfe.

Et maintenant Hermione vérifiait avec angoisse ses préparatifs, s'appretant pour la première fois à faire une mission d'infiltration. Elle était déterminée, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler légèrement d'appréhension.

– Vous êtes prêts ? demanda sobrement Remus Lupin en entrant dans le salon.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron. Ils seraient tous les trois pour cette mission. Harry était en train de très publiquement diner sur le chemin de traverse avec Ginny Weasley, sa petite amie depuis deux ans. Hermione hocha la tête, suivie un instant après par Ron.

– Dans ce cas allons-y.

Apres plusieurs voyages en cheminée et deux transplanages ils se retrouvèrent à la limite de la barrière anti-transplanage du manoir Lestrange. L'infiltration du manoir fut lente, laborieuse, mais se passa étonnamment bien. Et lorsqu'ils furent dedans Hermione sentit presque immédiatement la magie du seigneur des ténèbres. Comme à chaque fois cette constatation la glaça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait si vivement à cette magie, et avait peur de s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle éprouvait une certaine fascination à la ressentir, et qu'elle n'éprouvait qu'une envie, se rapprocher de la source pour la ressentir encore plus fortement.

Quelques instants plus tard ils se trouvaient dans un petit salon assez intimiste qui semblait ne pas avoir servi depuis des lustres, devant une vitrine contenant divers objets hétéroclites, et parmi eux un médaillon parfaitement semblable à celui qu'Hermione avait dans son sac. La magie du seigneur des ténèbres pulsait du médaillon, inquiétante et envoutante, et Hermione faillit tendre la main pour toucher le médaillon avant de se reprendre.

Les trois sorciers passèrent plusieurs minutes à désactiver les sortilèges de protection autour de la vitrine, avant de finalement l'ouvrir. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de tenter de désactiver les enchantements du médaillon, parce qu'Hermione était certaine qu'ils n'y seraient pas parvenus, même en dix ans.

– Allez-y Hermione, échangez les médaillons, fit doucement Lupin.

– Attendez un instant, répondit Hermione tout aussi bas.

Elle se concentra un instant avant d'exécuter des mouvements de baguette complexes autour du faux médaillon. Soudain, des bruits dans le manoir leur parvinrent. La baguette d'Hermione trembla légèrement mais elle parvint au bout de sa séquence de sortilèges malgré le pic d'angoisse qui montait en elle. Puis elle échangea rapidement les deux objets.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Ron avec précipitation.

– J'ai essayé d'imiter sa magie. Ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite, mais cela aidera peut-être…

– Partons, murmura Lupin. On parlera ensuite.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce, parcoururent en sens inverse le chemin qu'ils avaient fait à l'aller, le cœur battant a la chamade. Malgré les appréhensions d'Hermione, ils arrivèrent à sortir du manoir, et même à atteindre la limite des barrières de protection. Avant d'oublier de désactiver l'une des protections et de déclencher une alarme.

– On transplane fit Lupin.

Hermione tournoya immédiatement sur elle-même, se concentrant sur sa destination, mais au lieu de disparaitre ce fut comme si elle percutait un mur.

– Trop tard ! commenta Ron. Il faut sortir du champ d'action.

Mais ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas que Bellatrix Lestrange se matérialisa juste devant eux. Hermione se figea devant l'apparition. Elle avait déjà vu des photos de la sorcière, et entendu beaucoup de choses sur elle et sa cruauté légendaire. Et le sourire qu'elle abordait actuellement ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment qu'elle était folle à lier. Mais ce qui ressortait le plus de la posture de la sorcière, c'était sa dangerosité. Il était absolument indéniable que Bellatrix Lestrange était une duelliste des plus douée. Sa magie était puissante sans aucun doute. Complètement désordonnée aussi. Et terrifiante.

– Et bien qu'avons-nous là, fit Bellatrix d'une voix haut perchée. Des petits résistants qui voulaient s'introduire chez moi ?

Remus Lupin ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il lui envoyait déjà un Stupefix. Bellatrix l'évita avec une dextérité impressionnante.

– Le petit Loup Garou veut jouer dans la cour des grands ? fit la mangemorte avec dédain. Endoloris !

Hermione se reprit et l'attaqua avec l'aide de Ron alors que Remus Lupin plongeait sur le côté.

– Diffindo ! lança Hermione.

Un sortilège totalement inconnu fila l'instant d'après vers elle et Hermione l'évita d'un bon.

– Stupefix ! enchaîna-t'elle.

– Impedimenta, Expelliarmus ! compléta Ron à côté d'elle.

Bellatrix dévia leurs sortilèges d'un mouvement de main, avant de riposter.

– Enflamare !

Hermione évita le jet d'un autre bon, absolument terrifié par ce sortilège dont elle avait pu voir les effets sur Fenrir Greyback aux premières loges.

– Diffindo ! enchaina Bellatrix.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se couvrir et se prit le sortilège au niveau de l'épaule gauche.

– Expulso, répliqua-t-elle alors que Ron et Lupin lançaient eux aussi des sortilèges de leur côté.

Bellatrix se déplaça souplement avant de leur lancer de nouveau quelques sortilèges. Son style de combat avait quelque chose de semblable avec celui de Voldemort. Moins impressionnant, moins perfectionné, mais il y avait néanmoins un air de famille, une létalité patente reconnaissable. Bellatrix savait indubitablement se battre. Un Doloris toucha Ron qui tomba à terre en criant.

– Praemio ! Fit Hermione.

Bellatrix ne pourrait maintenir son sortilège tout en évitant le maléfice d'explosion, trop puissant pour un bouclier classique. C'est effectivement ce qui se passa, mais un instant après un nouveau maléfice toucha Hermione malgré son Protego Maxima et celle-ci s'étala au sol sous la douleur. Ce n'était pas un Doloris, mais elle avait l'impression que tout son corps brulait de l'intérieur, et elle cria sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle fut sauvée par Remus Lupin, qui envoya rapidement quelques sortilèges à Bellatrix, levant par la même occasion celui qui torturait Hermione. Bellatrix donnait l'impression de jouer avec lui, et au moment où Lupin lui envoyait un Expelliarmus particulièrement bien placé Hermione la vit lancer le charme siréneen, reconnaissable à ses reflets violets.

– Non ! fit-elle.

Mais Lupin réussit heureusement à éviter son propre sort qui était revenu vers lui. Ron s'était relevé, et Hermione essaya de se remettre debout aussi. Remus Lupin et Ron étaient en train de s'acharner en vain à tenter de percer le bouclier de la mangemorte qui riait comme si elle était possédée. Hermione pointa résolument sa baguette vers elle. Elle attendit d'avoir une opportunité, retenant sa respiration.

– Confundo ! lança-t-elle enfin en y mettant toute sa force.

Le bouclier de Bellatrix vola en éclat, et le sortilège de confusion la toucha de plein fouet. Dans le silence soudainement revenu, Remus Lupin en profita pour lancer un charme d'obscurité, et ils s'enfuirent tous les trois aussi vite que possible.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort regarda avec une colère teintée d'ennui Bellatrix s'agenouiller devant lui.

– Maître, que puis-je faire pour vous servir ? demanda-t-elle avec sa voix obséquieuse.

– Que donnent tes recherches sur les résistants ?

Il pouvait voir que Bellatrix avait pâli à sa question, et sa colère monta d'un cran. La sorcière hésita très visiblement, et elle ouvrit même une fois la bouche avant de la refermer sans qu'aucun son n'en soit sorti.

– Bellatrix… fit Voldemort d'un ton menaçant.

N'importe qui d'autre serait déjà en train de souffrir sous le coup d'un Doloris, et Voldemort se fit la réflexion qu'il était beaucoup trop permissif avec la mangemorte. Surtout en regard de ses récents échecs.

– Des résistants ont essayé de s'introduire chez moi hier soir, répondit Bellatrix.

– Et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas en train d'être torturés par tes soins ?

Bellatrix s'agita inconfortablement à sa question, et Voldemort sentit qu'il allait perdre patience.

– Maitre c'est… je… je me suis retrouvée seule face à trois d'entre eux.

C'était tellement lamentable qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle en ait perdu toute sa superbe naturelle.

– T'ai-je donc formée pour rien Bellatrix ? N'es-tu donc même pas capable de te battre contre trois sorciers moyens ? fit-il d'un ton glacial.

– Pardonnez-moi maitre.

– Je ne pardonne pas Bellatrix, répondit Voldemort en pointant négligemment sa baguette vers elle.

– J'utilisais le charme sirénéen maître, fit précipitamment Bellatrix. L'un d'eux m'a envoyé un sortilège de confusion, je ne pensais pas qu'ils sauraient maître.

Voldemort se figea. L'utilisation du sortilège de confusion contre le charme sirénéen n'était pas une connaissance courante, loin de là. Se pourrait-il que ?

– Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il plongea dans l'esprit de Bellatrix. Il la repéra immédiatement à sa baguette. Elle avait indubitablement progressé, et il était presque fasciné de la voir évoluer entre les sortilèges, répliquant avec des charmes qu'elle avait dû apprendre après s'être enfuie. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle se fit avoir comme une débutante par le maléfice d'Ignotus de Bellatrix. La fin du combat le laissa plus appréciateur : la force de son sortilège de confusion était impressionnante. Il pouvait sentir la magie qui s'était dégagée du sortilège et cela ne fit que raviver les questions qu'il se posait sur le sujet.

Voldemort sortit de l'esprit de Bellatrix et pointa avec fureur sa baguette sur la mangemorte. Elle aurait dû pouvoir les maitriser sans souci. Les deux premiers savaient certes ce battre, mais ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel. Et le combat d'Hermione avait été plein de ces maladresses du débutant dont Bellatrix aurait dû bien plus profiter. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise, ils auraient enfin pu faire parler ces résistants…

– Endoloris, lança-t-il.

Il la regarda un long moment se rouler disgracieusement sur le sol. Avant de finalement lever son sortilège.

– Bellatrix, ne me déçoit plus.

– Oui maître, répondit Bellatrix en reprenant son souffle.

Une fois Bellatrix sortie, Voldemort fit distraitement courir ses doigts sur son bureau, complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait été capable de percevoir les auras de toutes personnes et de toutes choses autour de lui très jeune, avant même de commencer Poudlard. Il avait plus que l'habitude de les ressentir et de les évaluer. Mais celle d'Hermione Granger, il la percevait avec une acuité qui le laissait songeur.

Il se leva, ouvrit d'un geste l'accès à sa bibliothèque personnelle, et s'engouffra dedans. Il parcourut les rayons, finissant par s'arrêter devant une étagère. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la tranche de plusieurs livres, avant de retrouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il s'agissait d'un grimoire poussiéreux avec une épaisse reliure en cuir, écrit en vieil anglais. En quelques instants, il retrouva le paragraphe auquel il pensait depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Forts nombreuses furent les théories élaborées pour tenter d'expliquer la puissance magique que Merlin et Vivianne pouvaient déployer. D'aucuns pensaient que c'était parce qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Rien n'aurait pu être plus faux. Seul l'attrait du pouvoir avait rapproché Merlin et Vivianne. Leur ambition dévorante avait permis une alliance, là où beaucoup d'autres dans la même situation s'étaient déchirés, tels qu'Horus et Seth… »

Voldemort releva la tête. L'amulette de Seth. Il avait pensé à l'ankh d'Isis, ou alors à la plume en or du faucon de Nephtys, mais il lui semblait maintenant évident que cela ne pouvait être que l'amulette de Seth que Morgana Le Fay avait recherché. Il avait même lui-même vu et manipulé l'objet il y avait bien longtemps, sans en percevoir à l'époque l'utilité.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait besoin que de deux petites choses pour s'assurer que son pouvoir sur le monde soit total. L'amulette de Seth et Hermione Granger. Et il savait où commencer à chercher la première, et comment mettre la main sur la deuxième.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : Je ne pense pas pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes :)

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, et surtout à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 16 – Août 1999**

Attentive au moindre bruit Hermione suivait Harry et Ron entre les arbres. Les ombres que ceux-ci projetaient semblaient étrangement angoissantes, et le vent qui agitait les feuilles des arbres les rendait encore plus menaçants. L'air était chaud et lourd, pesant même. C'était une après-midi d'août typique, belle, mais trop chaude et trop calme. Malgré les sortilèges de discrétion Hermione avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient un bruit épouvantable, et c'était presque un sacrilège de venir troubler cette quiétude.

Mais la réalité ne laissait pas vraiment le choix aux résistants. Ils étaient nombreux aujourd'hui à venir encercler le manoir des Carrow, mais leur nombre ne faisait qu'angoisser plus Hermione. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un reflet de la dangerosité de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Il y aurait sans aucun doute des mangemorts dans le manoir. Et ils ne savaient même pas exactement combien. Peut-être même que certains des mangemorts du premier cercle seraient là.

Cela avait été l'effervescence depuis que la décision de venir avait été validée. Et Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à se sentir à l'aise. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas venir. L'enjeu était trop important. Mais c'était aussi incroyablement dangereux, et il était même tout à fait possible qu'il s'agisse d'un piège.

– Ça va bien se passer ! fit Harry.

Mais lui-même ne semblait absolument pas rassuré, et Hermione se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard dubitatif. Il n'y avait absolument aucune chance pour que cette mission se passe bien. Trop de personnes étaient impliquées. Remus Lupin, une bonne partie des Weasley, Susan Bones, Padma et Parvati Patil, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Katie Bell, et d'autres membres de l'Ordre qu'Hermione avait rencontré le matin même pour la première fois.

Ils allaient faire leur infiltration en plein jour, en espérant que les mangemorts les attendraient plutôt en soirée ou la nuit. Même Rogue n'avait pas pu leur venir en aide. Toutes ses tentatives pour en savoir plus ces derniers jours s'étaient soldées par un échec. Il n'avait pu leur dire qui coordonnait l'initiative du côté des mangemorts. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'en avait pas parlé aux dernières réunions. Seules des rumeurs courant parmi les membres des deux premiers cercles avaient apporté quelques informations.

Enfin Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur destination, au nord du manoir des Carrow. Harry pointa sa baguette sur la gourmette qu'il avait autour du poignet et envoya un message indiquant qu'ils étaient en position. Un sortilège protéiforme permettait de reproduire son message sur des objets en possession des autres résistants, selon des codes définis au préalable.

– Je ne le sens pas du tout, murmura Hermione.

Elle tritura nerveusement sa baguette, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Ron lui saisit les mains. Elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard plein de détermination du jeune homme. Il lui fit un sourire incroyablement chaleureux et elle eut l'impression que son sourire seul avait le pouvoir de gommer ses appréhensions.

– On va rester ensemble, et on va y arriver, fit-il.

Sa voix était bien plus convaincue que celle d'Harry et Hermione réussit à lui rendre un semblant de sourire. Ron avait ce côté vraiment apaisant, et la sensation de ses mains tenant les siennes soulagea légèrement Hermione. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence, et elle crut un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il relâcha finalement ses mains et elle le laissa faire. Elle ressentit une pointe de déception, mais chassa cette pensée de sa tête et se concentra de nouveau sur les alentours.

De longues minutes passèrent, et aucun des trois amis ne parla pendant ce laps de temps. Ils savaient que Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall et Kingsley Shacklebolt devaient être en train de créer des brèches dans les barrières de protection. De ce qu'en avait compris Hermione, celles-ci étaient bien plus grossières que celles entourant les demeures de mangemorts de rangs plus élevés, et encore une fois elle se dit que c'était trop beau pour être une coïncidence.

Soudain, le bracelet à son poignet chauffa et Hermione lut rapidement le message inscrit dessus. « Début infiltration ». Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine mais elle sentit aussi sa détermination se raffermir. Il n'y avait plus de marche-arrière possible et il ne restait plus aux résistants qu'à faire de leur mieux.

Ron et Hermione renouvelèrent leurs charmes de désillusion joint, Harry se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et tous trois se dirigèrent sans hésitation vers le manoir. Si Hermione pouvait voir et suivre Ron, seuls de légers frôlements d'Harry permettaient aux deux autres de s'assurer de sa présence. Ainsi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sans encombre à côté de la petite porte latérale par laquelle ils devaient rentrer, Ron et Hermione attendirent de ressentir une légère pression sur leur épaule avant de lever leur baguette. Quelques sortilèges plus tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur du manoir.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort était dans son bureau, en grande discussion avec Tyler Greengrass, lorsqu'un léger tintement résonna dans un coin de sa tête. Il fut un instant légèrement étonné – il ne pensait pas que les résistants tenteraient de faire quelque chose en pleine journée – avant de se relever d'un mouvement souple, coupant Tyler en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Il n'avait pas été très compliqué de mettre en place un appât pour les résistants. Ridiculement facile même. Il avait suffi d'une simple rumeur parmi les mangemorts laissant entendre qu'il allait sous peu exécuter une bonne partie des sang-de-bourbes dans les sous-sols du manoir des Carrow. Rien de public, une simple fuite d'information bien maitrisée entre les différents mangemorts, et quelques transferts de sang-de-bourbes vus par quelques personnes choisies.

Et il n'avait mis aucun de ses mangemorts au courant du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Aucun d'entre eux n'était non plus au courant qu'il avait rajouté ses propres alarmes autour du manoir Carrow, noyées dans la grossièreté des enchantements actuels. L'année qui venait de passer lui avait prouvé une fois de plus qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même s'il voulait faire les choses correctement. Et si avant il ne voyait pas l'utilité de perdre son temps pour s'occuper personnellement de ces résistants qui ne l'inquiétaient pas outre mesure, ses lectures des derniers jours lui avaient donné une bonne raison de le faire.

Sans s'excuser auprès de Tyler, Voldemort camoufla son aura et transplana immédiatement aux abords du manoir des Carrow. Il ne lui fallut qu'un seul instant pour identifier de nombreuses auras inconnues dans le manoir. Et une autre aura très connue. Hermione Granger. Un intense sentiment de satisfaction l'enveloppa. Il n'était pas certain que la jeune fille serait présente. Ce piège devait avant tout lui permettre de mettre la main sur une partie des résistants, pour pouvoir ensuite remonter la piste jusqu'à retrouver Hermione. Mais la présence de la jeune fille dans le manoir allait lui permettre d'avancer encore plus ses plans.

Discrètement il joua avec l'aura d'Hermione, sachant qu'elle n'était pas pour le moment capable de le sentir avec suffisamment de finesse pour l'identifier. Elle n'avait pas changé, légère et tourbillonnante, et Voldemort l'étudia d'autant plus soigneusement qu'il savait désormais pourquoi il avait toujours trouvé cette aura fascinante. Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il allait faire bon usage d'Hermione Granger.

D'un mouvement de baguette il appela à lui une grande partie de ses fidèles.

oOoOoOo

Hermione s'arrêta d'un coup en plein milieu des escaliers, un frisson glacé descendant le long de son dos alors qu'un affreux pressentiment lui enserrait le cœur.

– Hermione ? fit Harry en remarquant qu'elle s'était immobilisée. Il se passe quelque chose ?

Hermione secoua la tête avant de répondre.

– Non rien, j'ai cru sentir… mais c'est passé. Je suis un peu trop nerveuse je crois…

Elle se força à faire un sourire rassurant dans la direction d'où venait la voix d'Harry, mais la tension qui était apparue dans son corps ne se dissipa pas.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort attendit quelques minutes, laissant le temps à ses fidèles de se rassembler, et le temps aux résistants de pénétrer bien plus profondément dans le manoir. Puis lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment devant lui, il se tourna vers eux, un sourire cruel jouant sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'ils se demandaient tous ce qu'ils faisaient là. Durant les cinq dernières années, il n'avait dû les rassembler ainsi que trois ou quatre fois, dont celle de mars dernier. Ceux qui connaissaient suffisamment les Carrow devaient avoir reconnu le manoir, pour les autres ils ne pouvaient qu'émettre des suppositions en attendant qu'il se décide à leur indiquer ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

– Il y a de nombreux résistants dans ce manoir, fit-t-il enfin.

Il y eut des frémissements parmi les rangs de ses mangemorts, et des murmures excités. Il jeta un regard à Bellatrix, qui semblait osciller entre la satisfaction de faire souffrir les résistants et la crainte de ce que cette ingérence de son maitre dans ses affaires signifiait.

– Je les veux vivants, précisa-t-il.

Il voulait s'assurer qu'il reste à la fin de l'attaque des résistants à interroger, la plupart de ses mangemorts ayant tendance à torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive leurs adversaires, sans réfléchir plus en avant à l'utilité de les garder vivants.

Tous acquiescèrent servilement et attendirent son signal. La baguette d'if effectua les mouvements d'enchantements que pas un seul de ses mangemorts ne connaissait, et au moment où ce qu'il restait des protections originelles du manoir fut remplacé par les sortilèges du seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci laissa échapper un rire satisfait.

– La chasse est ouverte, annonça-t-il cruellement.

Ses mangemorts se lancèrent immédiatement à l'assaut. Lord Voldemort les regarda progresser rapidement vers le manoir, puis, se concentrant de nouveau sur les auras, il localisa aisément celle d'Hermione et transplana sans un bruit.

oOoOoOo

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient progressé dans le manoir selon le plan, et ils se trouvaient désormais au premier étage, dans ce qui ressemblait à un grand salon de réception. Ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive depuis le début, ni mangemort, ni résistant, ni sang-de-bourbe, et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus angoissée. N'y aurait-il pas dû y avoir beaucoup plus de monde dans ce manoir si vraiment il s'y tramait des choses aussi importantes ?

Et soudainement, il y eut comme un frémissement dans l'air autour d'elle et Hermione se figea, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte. Le manoir venait de vibrer autour d'elle. D'une vibration puissante qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnue avec effroi.

– Il faut se replier ! fit-elle complètement paniquée. Il est ici !

– Le seigneur des ténèbres ? s'exclama Ron.

– Oui, répondit Hermione sa voix rendue aiguë par la peur.

– Je transmets l'information, signala la voix d'Harry, semblant sortir de nulle part.

Alors qu'Harry devait être en train de se jeter sur son communiquant pour y indiquer un message d'alerte, Hermione scruta frénétiquement les alentours. Si elle sentait la magie du seigneur des ténèbres en œuvre tout autour du manoir, elle ne le sentait pas lui-même directement. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, sa présence n'augurait rien de bon pour les résistants.

– Pas possible de transplaner, fit Ron. Ni d'utiliser le Portoloin. Il faut ressortir.

D'un même mouvement les trois amis se précipitèrent vers la porte. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas que l'air de la pièce sembla se remplir d'une magie étouffante et effrayante, suivie un instant après de l'apparition silencieuse de la silhouette du seigneur des ténèbres en personne. Hermione faillit laisser échapper un cri angoissé devant l'étalage de magie dont Voldemort faisait preuve, et elle dut se contraindre à rester silencieuse, espérant sans trop y croire être protégée par le charme de désillusion qui l'englobait elle et Ron. Mais le regard du seigneur des ténèbres se braqua immédiatement sur elle, et elle recula d'un pas sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Bonjour Hermione, fit le seigneur des ténèbres sur le ton de la conversation. Quel plaisir de te trouver ici… bien qu'en fort mauvaise compagnie.

Hermione s'efforça de rester calme, malgré l'angoisse montant en elle. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il se soit matérialisé dans ce salon par hasard. Il était venu pour elle, pour la tuer. Et elle n'était pas du tout prête à se battre en duel contre lui. Rien que le fait de sentir la puissance de sa magie la faisait trembler sur place. Elle sera presque convulsivement sa baguette dans sa main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ce soit réciproque, répondit-elle avec défi.

Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Ron avait aussi sa baguette tendue devant lui, alors que Voldemort tenait la sienne nonchalamment, comme s'ils ne représentaient pas un réel danger – ce qui était surement le cas pensa sombrement Hermione –. Ils n'avaient absolument aucune chance. Ils allaient tous les trois mourir, juste comme ça.

Leur seul espoir résidait dans l'effet de surprise que pourrait éventuellement provoquer Harry, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione balaya du regard la salle, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de où exactement il pouvait être dans la pièce. Elle allait rouvrir la bouche pour essayer de gagner du temps lorsqu'Harry se décida à agir.

– Stupefix !

Alors même qu'elle s'y attendait, Hermione sursauta presque à l'attaque d'Harry. Le seigneur des ténèbres quant à lui la dévia d'un mouvement de main presque distrait. Son visage n'avait pas exprimé la moindre surprise, et Hermione se dit après coup qu'il devait avoir senti l'aura d'Harry, même si celle-ci était amoindrie par la cape.

Son dernier espoir venant de s'envoler en fumée, Hermione faillit un instant perdre ses moyens. Mais elle se reprit quasiment instantanément lorsqu'elle vit le seigneur des ténèbres se tourner vers Harry, et reléguant au second plan sa peur, elle se concentra sur le combat.

– Obscuro, fit-elle.

Avant même d'attendre que l'effet de son sortilège n'apparaisse, elle enchaîna avec un Stupefix informulé et un maléfice d'entrave. Mais aucun de ses trois sortilèges ne parvint à son but, et l'instant d'après un sortilège inconnu fonçait vers elle. Elle l'évita d'un bon précipité et réplica par un sortilège de découpe à pleine puissance, secondée par Ron et par des sortilèges semblant sortir de nulle part lancés par Harry.

Mais une fois de plus aucune de leur attaque ne toucha le seigneur des ténèbres et celui-ci afficha un sourire moqueur. Hermione jeta un regard derrière elle et avisa la baie vitrée du salon, surplombant de plusieurs mètres le jardin. Beaucoup trop loin et beaucoup trop haute. Du coin de l'œil elle vit un sortilège de découpe arriver en plein sur elle et elle l'évita juste à temps, avant de se tourner avec un air furieux vers Voldemort.

Il jouait avec eux. Elle l'avait vu d'innombrables fois lancer le sortilège de découpe sans même qu'un rayon lumineux ne sorte de sa baguette. Elle l'avait vu d'innombrables fois lancer des sortilèges bien plus complexes et bien plus vicieux. Il pouvait à tout instant finir ce combat avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de cligner des yeux, mais il se sentait tellement supérieur à eux qu'il se permettait de jouer avec eux.

Intérieurement, Hermione tremblait simultanément de rage et de peur. Parce que même en sachant qu'il jouait avec eux, elle ne voyait aucune porte de sortie. Il y eut un frémissement dans l'air et elle sentit son sortilège de désillusion tomber, tout en voyant Ron apparaitre plus nettement. Harry réapparut lui aussi un instant plus tard. Hermione fut surprise, avant de comprendre qu'il ne devait surement pas vouloir attirer l'attention sur sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais le regard suspicieux que le seigneur des ténèbres lança au jeune homme fit penser à Hermione qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Ron en profita pour essayer de percer une brèche dans la barrière anti-transplanage du seigneur des ténèbres, mais Voldemort le remarqua immédiatement. Une lumière verte commença à apparaitre au bout de la baguette de ce dernier, qui paraissait furieux que Ron fasse ne serait-ce que tenter de trouver une voie de sortie.

Complètement paniquée, Hermione entama les enchantements permettant de dresser un mur de brique devant son ami, mais Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle et il se jeta résolument entre Ron et l'Avada Kedavra, jetant au passage son propre sortilège.

– Expelliarmus !

– Non ! hurla Hermione, complétement tétanisée par la folle hardiesse de son ami.

Les deux traits lumineux se heurtèrent en pleine course et, tout à coup, les baguettes d'Harry et de Voldemort se mirent à vibrer. Un étroit faisceau lumineux reliait à présent les deux baguettes magiques, ni rouge ni vert, mais d'une intense couleur or. Tous s'étaient figés devant ce phénomène et Hermione en laissa presque tomber sa baguette de stupéfaction.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort resserra sa prise sur sa baguette en bois blanc et fixa son regard sur le filin argenté qui reliait les deux baguettes. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de réagir, le fil se morcela. Leurs baguettes restèrent liées l'une à l'autre, mais des milliers d'autres traits de lumière furent projetés dans les airs, dessinant une multitude d'arcs entrecroisés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Bientôt, Voldemort et son adversaire se retrouvèrent enfermés sous un dôme d'or, semblable à une immense toile d'araignée lumineuse.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione et le rouquin qui l'accompagnait essayer de lancer des sortilèges sur le dôme, sans aucun résultat, et il fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, essayant de mettre des mots sur le phénomène étrange se déroulant sous ses yeux. Il tenta d'un geste sec de rompre le fil mais celui-ci resta intact. Au même instant, un chant de phénix s'éleva dans les airs.

L'animal étant intrinsèquement associé à Dumbledore dans son esprit, Voldemort plissa ses yeux alors que la colère se traçait un chemin sûr parmi ses émotions. Si ce phénomène lui faisait louper Hermione il ferait passer un très long et très mauvais moment au garçon brun juste devant lui, qu'il était sûr de ne jamais avoir vu mais qui avait un petit quelque chose de familier. Cheveux brun en désordre, yeux verts, en association avec un rouquin quelconque.

– Harry Potter, murmura Voldemort pour lui-même.

C'était fou ce que le jeune homme ressemblait à son père. Il allait tuer Bellatrix. Et Rookwood. Et toutes les autres personnes impliquées. Les Weasley et Harry Potter auraient dû être sous étroite surveillance depuis l'automne dernier, et voilà qu'ils étaient juste devant lui, en bons traitres à leur sang, se mettant sur son chemin comme l'avaient fait leurs parents avant eux.

Au même instant, sa baguette se mit à vibrer fortement et de grosses perles de lumière apparurent le long du fil d'or, oscillant entre Harry Potter et lui. Voldemort connecta le chant du phénix et les perles, et la réalisation le frappa soudainement. Priori Incantatum. Il avait lu la description du phénomène dans un obscure traité rédigé par Ollivander – pas l'actuel, celui d'il y avait au moins cinq générations –, il y avait des années de cela.

Il entendait encore de façon diffuse Hermione et le Weasley lancer des sortilèges sur le dôme et essayer de rassurer le fils Potter, qui ne comprenait visiblement absolument rien à ce qui lui arrivait si ses yeux écarquillés étaient une quelconque indication. Quelles étaient donc les chances pour que quelqu'un ait une baguette jumelle à la sienne ? Pour que quelqu'un ait quoi que ce soit en commun avec Lord Voldemort ? Il allait devoir payer une petite visite à Ollivander – l'actuel –, qui non seulement ne lui avait jamais signalé qu'il existait une baguette jumelle à la sienne, mais qui en plus avait osé la vendre à quelqu'un.

Il savait comment interrompre le sortilège. Cependant pour reprendre le contrôle de sa baguette, il lui faudrait déployer son énergie de façon tellement soudaine que cela ferait tomber les charmes temporaires qu'il avait érigés pour empêcher les résistants de s'enfuir. Mais ses mangemorts devraient déjà avoir mis la main sur certains d'entre eux, et lui-même serait toujours en mesure de rattraper ces trois-là, ce qui était largement suffisant pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

oOoOoOo

Complètement paniquée Hermione tentait sortilège sur sortilège pour faire tomber l'étrange barrière dorée entourant Harry et le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Tiens bon ! lança-t-elle à Harry.

Il tenait à deux mains sa baguette et son visage reflétait son désarroi le plus total, alors que l'expression de Voldemort, un instant étonnée, était maintenant pensive. Les mains tremblantes, Hermione essayait de réfléchir à toute allure, échangeant des regards inquiets avec Ron qui ne savait pas plus qu'elle quoi faire.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil le visage du seigneur des ténèbres redevenir sans expression, et elle eut juste le temps de commencer à sérieusement s'affoler lorsqu'une déflagration magique parcourut la pièce. Les vitres explosèrent, les fauteuils se transformèrent en projections d'échardes et les murs tremblèrent. Le dôme doré disparut avec un son mélodieux étrangement déplacé et déjà Lord Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur elle.

– Dehors ! Hurla Ron qui avait depuis longtemps posé un sortilège l'avertissant de l'état des barrières anti-transplanage.

L'instant d'après, Harry, Ron et Hermione transplanèrent dans un crac sonore. Ils étaient désormais en haut d'une colline, en plein milieu de la campagne galloise, premier point de leur séquence de transplanage d'urgence. Ils avaient à peine reprit leur souffle que l'air autour d'eux se chargea de magie.

– Il nous suit ! fit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard effrayé. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Il y avait cinq étapes de transplanage avant leur destination finale et vu comment cela était parti ils ne pourraient pas semer le seigneur des ténèbres. Il fallait normalement quelques minutes pour lancer les sortilèges qui permettaient de suivre la piste d'un transplanage, et ils devaient absolument être lancés dans les secondes qui suivaient le dit transplanage. Cinq étapes assuraient une protection parfaite.

Mais le seigneur des ténèbres avait visiblement d'autres moyens de les suivre puisqu'il était déjà presque là, et Hermione se demanda un instant s'il ne suivait pas les pistes laissées par leur magie, peut-être même par la sienne en particulier. Sans hésitation, elle se décida sur la démarche à suivre.

– On continue ! fit-elle.

Elle regarda Harry et Ron. Puis elle tournoya sur elle-même, choisissant pour destination un lieu qui n'était absolument pas sur la séquence, refusant de guider Voldemort jusqu'aux cachettes des résistants, sans savoir que ses deux amis avaient pris exactement la même décision, chacun d'entre eux espérant attirer le seigneur des ténèbres sur ses pas.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort se matérialisa sur la petite colline alors que les trois jeunes sorciers disparaissaient vers trois destinations différentes. Il ne s'intéressa pas une seule seconde à la trace magique du rouquin, qui ne lui était d'aucun intérêt. Il envisagea par contre un instant de suivre la piste d'Harry Potter pour récupérer sa baguette. Il n'aimait guère l'idée qu'une baguette jumelle à la sienne se balade librement dans la nature. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que pouvait lui apporter Hermione s'il retrouvait l'amulette de Seth, ce dont il n'avait aucun doute, et il se concentra sur la magie de la sang-de-bourbe.

Il lui fallut deux transplanages supplémentaires pour rattraper Hermione qui ne parvenait pas à enchainer les déplacements aussi rapidement sur lui. Il avisa d'un regard qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un bois, et une fraction de seconde après il avait posé d'extensives barrières anti-transplanage et anti-Portoloin. Il vit Hermione tournoyer sur place sans réussir à disparaitre, perdant presque l'équilibre au passage.

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers lui, baguette tendue devant elle avec détermination, mais il pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

oOoOoOo

Hermione avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient la lâcher tellement elle était terrifiée. Ils avaient été incapable de ne serait-ce que l'inquiéter à trois contre un, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant seule face au seigneur des ténèbres. Elle n'était pas prête du tout. Elle avait toujours perdu contre lui. Elle n'avait pas le niveau !

Elle avait presque envie de tenter de s'enfuir en courant, mais elle avait bien conscience de la stupidité de la chose. Personne ne viendrait l'aider, personne ne viendrait la sauver, elle était seule face au mage noir le plus puissant depuis des siècles et elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de le battre. Mais elle n'allait pas non plus se laisser faire.

Hermione ferma son esprit, redressa sa baguette et visa le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle adressa une prière rapide à Merlin et se lança.

– Lumina, fit-elle.

L'intensité lumineuse devint soudainement aveuglante et elle en profita pour lancer un maléfice cuisant à pleine puissance, tout en se déplaçant légèrement.

Mais le seigneur des ténèbres lui renvoya immédiatement plusieurs maléfices inconnus. Elle évita le premier en sautant sur le côté et les autres en déplaçant un arbre devant elle. Elle en profita pour lancer un sortilège de confusion sur le seigneur des ténèbres et se désillusionner. Cela lui suffit pour gagner les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallait pour se décaler de plusieurs mètres.

Elle lança alors plusieurs maléfices pour obliger le seigneur des ténèbres à se protéger, avant de tenter un Expelliarmus à pleine puissance. Ses maléfices, tout comme l'Expelliarmus s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier du seigneur des ténèbres sans y créer le moindre dommage, et Hermione fut ensuite trop occupée à se défendre pour pouvoir répliquer. Elle n'évita un Doloris que par chance et profita d'un déplacement de son adversaire pour créer derrière lui une vague, qui à défaut de l'emporter comme cela était le but du sortilège, le fit au moins cesser ses attaques une fraction de seconde pour se protéger.

Mais Hermione sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde le dessus dans ce combat, et que encore plus qu'auparavant le seigneur des ténèbres ne faisait que s'amuser avec elle. Et son impression fut confirmée quelques secondes après, lorsqu'elle sentit un coup déchirer la peau de son dos. Cela lui rappela la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient battus, et le souvenir de cette humiliation la fit enrager. N'avait-elle donc vraiment pas progressé depuis ? N'était-elle donc vraiment pas capable de l'atteindre ?

– Il semblerait que tes nouveaux amis n'aient pas vraiment réussi à faire de toi une vraie sorcière, commenta ironiquement le seigneur des ténèbres.

De rage, elle envoya alors un sortilège de lacération en y mettant toute sa puissance. Le sortilège se fit légèrement absorber par le bouclier mais parvint tout de même à toucher l'épaule gauche du seigneur des ténèbres de façon superficielle. Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant qu'il regardait la blessure qui venait d'apparaitre sur son épaule. Son sourire satisfait avait déserté son visage, et lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, Hermione sut qu'il n'était plus d'humeur à jouer.

Elle le regarda lever sa baguette avec une fascination morbide et tendit tous ses muscles en anticipation. Elle évita les premiers sortilèges avec difficulté, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne touche sa jambe gauche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que sa baguette volait déjà vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle resta immobile face à lui alors qu'il s'approchait, consciente qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule carte à jouer. Au moment où il levait de nouveau sa baguette elle tendit sa main devant elle.

– Accio baguette, cria-t-elle.

Elle se jeta en même temps sur un côté pour éviter le Doloris de Voldemort, et tendit sa main droite pour récupérer sa baguette qui volait vers elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'étonner de la réussite de son sortilège qu'un rayon violet la percutait et elle fut violemment projetée contre un arbre derrière elle, sans avoir pu de nouveau saisir le précieux bout de bois.

– Bien tenté Hermione, mais tu es encore très loin d'avoir le niveau, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton méprisant en s'approchant d'elle.

Grognant de douleur, Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser, sa panique faisant trembler ses mains, et n'y parvint qu'à grand-peine. Dans un sursaut de courage, elle tenta de se jeter soudainement derrière l'arbre.

– Commodus, lança immédiatement le seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle se retrouva alors complètement immobilisée, sans pouvoir bouger. Et c'est là que la réalisation la frappa. Elle avait perdu. À peine quelques minutes et elle avait perdu. Elle était à la merci de Voldemort. Son esprit s'affola à cette constatation et elle essaya vainement de se débattre.

– Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura-elle, complétement désespérée.

– Tu m'as beaucoup déçue Hermione, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, indifférent à ses efforts pour se libérer et lui caressa presque doucement la joue. Hermione frissonna à ce contact.

– S'opposer à moi, quelle stupidité... Endoloris !

Une douleur insupportable se répandit dans ses veines et Hermione se mit à crier. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu, que sa peau était arrachée, que ses os se brisaient tous en même temps, sans fin. Son immobilité forcée rendait la douleur encore plus virulente. Le sang dans ses veines semblait charrier de l'acide, la douleur avait pris possession de ses nerfs.

Lorsque le sortilège s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard à peine, elle tremblait convulsivement de tous ses membres et son visage était baigné de larmes.

Voldemort leva le sort qui l'immobilisait, et Hermione tomba sur le sol, essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait oublié à quel point les Doloris du seigneur des ténèbres étaient douloureux. À quel point elle avait envie de donner n'importe quoi pour que cela s'arrête. À quel point c'était dur de ne pas s'abaisser à le supplier.

Le rire froid du seigneur des ténèbres lui donna le courage d'essayer de se relever, et elle se redressa malgré ses jambes et ses bras tremblants. Elle ne mourrait pas à genoux devant lui. Elle refusait de lui donner cette satisfaction. Elle ne savait combien de temps il allait la torturer avant de la tuer, mais elle résisterait jusqu'au bout.

Elle parvint à se relever, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort rencontra le regard chargé de fureur d'Hermione. Elle était de nouveau à sa merci, et elle allait faire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il fit un nouveau mouvement de baguette et lut l'incompréhension dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle identifia son sortilège.

– Perdu, Hermione, fit-il alors qu'elle sombrait l'inconscience.

Il regarda un instant le corps de la sorcière juste devant elle, et un sourire cruel étira lentement ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas fini de souffrir. Il allait lui faire regretter d'être partie.

Mais avant, il allait s'assurer que ses mangemorts se soient correctement occupés des résistants.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : Semaine prochaine je serai en vacances, et pas en mesure de poster un nouveau chapitre. Le suivant sera dans deux semaine du coup, mais après je devrais reprendre mon rythme habituel de un par semaine :)


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour,

Me voici de retour ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Et merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 17 – Août 1999**

… Un grand salon avec peu de meubles, six jeunes gens célébrant une bonne nouvelle...

… Une maison exigüe remplie de rouquins bruyants...

… La cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'agitant dedans...

… Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Emeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, les Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat…

… Une blague alors que le cercle le plus restreint de l'Ordre s'éloigne...

… Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin et Harry Potter…

… Un autre repas entre rouquins…

… Un atelier rempli de feux d'artifices bariolés…

… Des dizaines de personnes participant à des cours de duels…

… Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Angelina Johnson, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini…

Lord Voldemort sortit brutalement de l'esprit de Fréderic Weasley, faisant hurler de douleur le rouquin qui s'affala sur le sol sans aucune grâce. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne lui accorda pas un regard et laissa Bellatrix lui lancer un Doloris. Un sourire cruel orna un instant ses lèvres alors que son prisonnier hurlait de nouveau de douleur. Enfin les choses allaient bouger.

– Duplicare cogitationes, fit Voldemort en agitant sa baguette d'un geste fluide.

Un parchemin apparut entre les mains de Bellatrix, et les noms de tous les résistants s'inscrivirent dessus, ainsi que toutes leurs adresses, métiers, fréquentations et autres détails d'une quelconque importance.

– Ne me déçoit pas Bellatrix.

Sa voix avait été parfaitement claire malgré les cris résonants toujours dans la pièce, et Bellatrix s'inclina hâtivement devant lui.

– Je ne vous décevrai pas maitre, répondit-elle. Je…

Voldemort lui lança un regard méprisant et elle se tut, consciente qu'une fois que les directives les plus urgentes seraient données pour poursuivre les résistants encore en liberté elle payerait pour son incompétence passée. Elle se contenta de s'incliner profondément, tout en continuant à maintenir son Doloris sur le rouquin agonisant à ses pieds.

Sans un mot de plus, Voldemort sortit de la pièce et se désintéressa des résistants. Qu'avait-il à craindre de leur part ? Ils pouvaient tenter tout ce qu'ils voulaient, il était _immortel_. Il avait six Horcruxes pour le protéger. Six Horcruxes soigneusement cachés, qui lui assuraient aujourd'hui un règne éternel. Même s'ils avaient un jour failli être responsables de sa chute…

Il avait mutilé son âme sans un regard en arrière lorsqu'il était plus jeune, immensément satisfait de s'aventurer plus loin que n'importe qui sur le chemin de l'immortalité, sans même se rendre compte qu'il s'enfonçait petit à petit dans la démence au fur et à mesure qu'il créait de nouveaux Horcruxes. Son propre esprit avait été atteint à ses dépens par la magie néfaste du sortilège, et lorsqu'il y repensait il avait une envie intense d'étrangler le jeune homme qu'il avait été pour ne pas s'être mieux renseigné, et lui avoir ainsi fait perdre de nombreuses années.

S'il avait eu à l'époque de la guerre l'esprit aussi clair qu'aujourd'hui, jamais cela n'aurait pris autant de temps, et jamais il n'y aurait eu autant d'opposition. Il aurait infiltré discrètement le ministère, jouant avec les hommes comme avec les ficèles du pouvoir, et il aurait conquis la Grande-Bretagne avec aisance et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Même Dumbledore n'aurait rien pu contre lui.

Mais les Horcruxes, tout en le maintenant immortel, l'avaient diminué. Tellement qu'il ne s'expliquait même pas comment il avait pu autant laisser dégénérer la situation. Sa seule satisfaction était que parmi les rares qui avaient tenté de faire de multiples Horcruxes – et encore bien moins que lui – il était le seul à avoir finalement réussi à contourner le problème.

Dans sa recherche obsessive pour trouver un moyen de vaincre Dumbledore vers le milieu des années 80, il avait retrouvé la trace de Flamel et de sa fameuse pierre philosophale. Il n'avait pas été évident de mettre la main sur cette dernière, mais il y était parvenu. L'élixir de vie extrait de la pierre ne le protégeait pas d'une mort accidentelle, mais il avait compensé les effets des Horcruxes. Tellement efficacement qu'il ne lui avait ensuite fallut que quelques mois pour s'emparer du pouvoir en Angleterre. Tellement efficacement qu'il lui avait même rendu le corps de sa jeunesse. Tellement efficacement qu'il avait même finit, quelques mois après sa victoire, par créer le dernier Horcruxe qui lui manquait encore.

Le côté négatif était le besoin mensuel de boire l'élixir de vie. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester dépendant de quoi que ce soit, fusse de la pierre philosophale. Mais bientôt, il aurait d'autres moyens de garantir son immortalité, sans même avoir besoin de se reposer sur la pierre, et lorsque cela serait le cas, il règnerait sans partage sur le monde sorcier, pour l'éternité.

oOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, complètement affolée. Les premières sensations qui lui parvinrent furent une affreuse migraine, et des douleurs lancinantes un peu partout dans son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut tout de suite où elle était. Sa chambre. Sa chambre au château de Serpentard. Un sentiment d'angoisse l'étreignit aussitôt. Elle scruta les alentours et son rythme cardiaque ne se calma que lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être seule.

S'examinant rapidement, elle vit que sa robe était déchirée le long de sa manche gauche et qu'elle avait visiblement saigné du bras. Elle bougea doucement celui-ci, mais il ne lui faisait pas plus mal que le reste du corps et elle s'en désintéressa. Elle parcourut de nouveau la pièce du regard, plus attentivement que la première fois. Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis qu'elle était partie, comme si le temps qu'elle avait passé hors de cette chambre n'avait jamais existé. Un frisson glacé se répandit dans son dos à cette pensée.

Elle sortit du lit et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Sa baguette n'était bien sûr nulle part en vue, et sa tentative d'Accio ne donna rien. Par acquis de conscience, elle alla vérifier la porte extérieure de la suite mais elle était sans surprise fermée. Et à l'exception de l'Accio baguette qu'elle avait réussi lors de son combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres, elle n'était jamais parvenue à faire le moindre sortilège sans baguette, y compris des sortilèges aussi basiques que l'Alohomora.

Il n'y avait nulle trace du seigneur des ténèbres pour le moment, mais cela n'en était que plus angoissant. Elle n'était pas morte. Une fois de plus il ne l'avait pas tuée. Mais cette fois-ci il y avait une certaine logique. Elle avait des informations sur les résistants. Certes elle maîtrisait bien l'occlumencie, mais était-elle capable de résister à la torture ? Réussirait-elle à être suffisamment maitresse d'elle-même pour ne pas laisser échapper des informations trop importantes ? Quelques heures, peut-être, mais des journées entières ? Elle n'en était absolument pas sûre. L'image de ce que Voldemort avait fait à Fenrir Greyback lui revint en mémoire, et elle dut retenir un haut le cœur.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Tyler Greengrass transplana en début de soirée à son manoir, et qu'il vit le visage inquiet de sa femme l'attendant dans l'atrium, son cœur se serra d'appréhension.

– Helene ?

– Le seigneur des ténèbres est ici Tyler.

Le sang de Tyler se glaça. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était quasiment jamais venu chez lui, et il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à se déplacer. À attendre son retour au lieu de le convoquer.

– Où est-il ? demanda Tyler en affichant une fausse décontraction pour rassurer sa femme.

– Dans le grand salon.

– Je vais y aller de suite, attends-moi dans le jardin.

– Il souhaite nous voir tous les deux.

Tyler ne put retenir un regard inquiet vers sa femme, puis se dirigea vers le cœur de son manoir, Helene le suivant nerveusement.

– Daphné et Astoria ne sont toujours pas rentrées Tyler, murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés.

Tyler fit un signe de tête pour signifier à Helene qu'il avait bien entendu, mais ne répondit rien. Il s'occuperait d'un problème à la fois, et le plus menaçant était sans conteste le seigneur des ténèbres.

Ils entrèrent dans le grand salon, et s'agenouillèrent au sein de leur propre demeure devant le mage noir, son aura menaçante les enveloppant impitoyablement. Voldemort leur ordonna de se relever d'une voix égale qui donna des sueurs froides à Tyler.

– Mon cher Tyler, ma chère Helene… commença le seigneur des ténèbres.

Tyler sut immédiatement qu'il n'allait guère aimer ce qui allait suivre, et il aurait donnée n'importe quoi pour qu'Helene ne soit pas avec lui en ce moment, pour qu'elle soit épargnée.

– … expliquez-moi comment votre fille Daphné s'est retrouvée engagée dans la résistance ? compléta Voldemort, sa baguette blanche tournant négligemment entre ses doigts.

Tyler eu l'impression que le monde entier venait de s'écrouler autour de lui. L'instant d'après deux Doloris fonçaient vers sa femme et lui.

oOoOoOo

C'était le milieu de la nuit et Harry ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit rudimentaire, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas inquiéter Ron, George et Neville qui dormaient dans la même pièce.

La journée avait été catastrophique. Certes quelques né-moldus avaient pu être libérés. Certes une bonne partie des résistants avaient eu le message d'évacuation d'urgence à temps et avaient pu rejoindre les refuges sans souci. L'esprit d'Harry dériva un instant vers sa Ginny, dormant quelques portes plus loin avec Luna, Daphné, et la petite sœur de celle-ci, Astoria, que la fille du ministre de la magie avait emmenée avec elle.

Harry savait que leur vies ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Dès demain, ou peut-être même dès ce soir, les noms de tous les résistants seraient dévoilés, et chacun d'entre eux serait traqué sans relâche. Ils ne pourraient plus se mêler aux autres personnes, ils ne pourraient plus sortir sans crainte de leur cachette, ils ne pourraient plus être anonymes.

Mais leur sort restait cependant bien meilleur que celui de ceux tombés entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils savaient pour certains. Emeline Vance était morte, Remus avait assisté en personne à la scène, sans pouvoir venir en aide à temps à la talentueuse femme. Ginny avait vu des mangemorts emporter son frère Fred encore à moitié conscient, et seule Katie l'avait empêchée de se jeter seule contre cinq mangemorts en la faisant transplaner dès que les barrières avaient été levées.

Pour d'autres ils n'étaient pas encore fixés. Tués ? Capturés ? En fuite ? Il espérait que ce soit la dernière possibilité, quoiqu'elle ne soit que légèrement plus reluisante que les autres. Et si Harry espérait que la nuit et le lendemain leur apporteraient des nouvelles, il avait aussi peur de les entendre. Quelles étaient les chances pour que les manquants aient pu s'échapper ? Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'Hermione ait pu semer de seigneur des ténèbres, et ne pas réussir à les rejoindre à temps ? Harry savait au fond de lui que si le lendemain apportait des nouvelles, elles ne seraient pas bonnes, et il se sentait affreusement impuissant allongé dans son lit, ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond.

oOoOoOo

La fin de la journée et la nuit passèrent dans une attente angoissante pour Hermione. Les robes qu'elle avait portées étaient toujours dans l'armoire. Les livres qu'elle avait lus étaient toujours rangés dans la bibliothèque du salon. Elle s'était glacée en voyant qu'il y avait même toujours son marque page dans l'un d'entre eux.

Elle n'avait pas osé rouvrir les livres, ni même s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils du salon tellement la situation lui semblait irréelle. Elle s'était contentée de faire les cent pas sans but dans la chambre, se retournant vivement au moindre bruit suspect. Elle avait failli hurler de peur en entendant le bruit d'un transplanage avant de voir un elfe et de se rappeler que le seigneur des ténèbres apparaissait généralement sans bruit.

Ce n'était plus Dory. C'était un elfe inconnu qui avait apporté à manger à Hermione et il avait fallu des trésors de persuasion à la jeune fille pour réussir à apprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Dory était morte, tuée au début du mois de mars par le seigneur des ténèbres pour avoir failli à sa tâche. Hermione avait fermé les yeux un instant, durement atteinte par la nouvelle. Elle avait semé la mort dans son sillage en s'enfuyant, et elle n'en avait même pas eu conscience.

Lorsque le matin arriva, Hermione n'avait pas dormi, et son angoisse n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Le seigneur des ténèbres allait venir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et elle n'allait guère apprécier sa venue. Mais même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit en attendant. Même les livres ne l'attiraient pas.

En début d'après-midi, elle avait ouvert la fenêtre et s'était postée sur le rebord, espérant qu'une potentielle brise l'aiderait à calmer son angoisse et la sensation d'étouffement qu'elle éprouvait depuis la veille. Elle avait simplement fini par se sentir engourdie, sans pour autant que les battements de son cœur ne se calment, ni que ses jambes ne cessent de trembler.

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la fenêtre lorsque la magie du seigneur des ténèbres remplit la pièce. Elle se retourna d'un bon et ne put retenir un cri étranglé en voyant Voldemort à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il était là dans toute sa splendeur, ses robes noires virevoltant autour de lui, sa magie envoutante l'enveloppant, et son regard carmin fixé sur elle.

Hermione recula instinctivement, se cognant contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Son cœur manqua un ou deux battements, et elle oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes tellement elle était terrifiée. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de lui qu'en cet instant, et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vulnérable. C'était encore pire de l'affronter en sachant exactement de quoi il était capable.

– Hermione Granger, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi… fit-il d'un ton égal.

Un instant, Hermione eut l'impression de perdre pied. Elle était de retour cinq mois en arrière, à la merci du seigneur des ténèbres, ne sachant jamais si elle vivrait jusqu'à la fin de la journée, ne sachant jamais s'il allait la laisser tranquille ou la torturer, angoissant, essayant en vain de faire front. Elle était de nouveau cette Hermione, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tous ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien.

– Pas d'idée ? fit Voldemort avec un sourire sarcastique.

Il avait l'air d'excessivement bonne humeur et Hermione eut envie d'arracher son sourire de son visage, sa fureur lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

– Ne faites pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas déjà ! répondit-elle avec défi.

Quelle importance de toute façon ? Elle ne pouvait guère se retrouver en plus mauvaise posture qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

– Tss, tss, la fréquentation de la lie de la société a donc fait disparaître tes bonnes manières ?

Elle regarda son sourire s'agrandir devant son indignation, et elle éprouva soudainement un intense désir de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire manger la poussière, même si ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle tenterait de sa vie. Son instinct de préservation l'en empêcha au tout dernier moment.

– On dirait bien que oui, commenta Voldemort en voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Mais tu as raison, j'ai une bonne idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi.

Il s'était approché légèrement en disant cela, et Hermione essaya impulsivement de s'enfoncer dans le rebord derrière elle. Bientôt elle hurlerait de douleur sous ses doloris. Bientôt elle serait torturée jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

– Je ne vous dirais rien, fit-elle dans un élan de courage.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid qui la glaça.

– Oh, mais ne t'en fait pas Hermione, je n'ai même pas besoin de te poser des questions...

– Quoi ?

Elle vérifia frénétiquement ses barrières d'occlumencie mais tout semblait en place, et elle sentit un frisson d'effroi parcourir son dos.

– Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir pu t'enfuir…

Hermione eut l'impression d'être plongée dans de l'eau froide. Elle avait voulu croire que tout le monde avait eu le message à temps. Que tout le monde avait réussi à s'enfuir. Qu'elle souffrirait mais qu'elle serait la seule.

– Qui ? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

Le sourire du seigneur des ténèbres s'agrandit de nouveau et Hermione dut se forcer à rester droite face à la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Elle ne craquerait pas devant lui. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

– Tu veux voir ce qui advient de ceux qui s'opposent à moi Hermione ? demanda d'une voix dangereuse le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione agita la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas les retrouver dans le même état que Fenrir Greyback l'automne dernier. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face au cadavre mutilé d'Harry ou de Ron. Mais d'un pas, il fut sur elle et les fit transplaner tous les deux. De retour dans les cachots du château de Serpentard. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Voldemort fit un mouvement de main et une porte s'ouvrit dans l'un des murs du couloir.

Hermione fut poussée sans ménagement dans le cachot assez lugubre et elle sentit tout son corps se mettre à trembler d'appréhension. Elle essaya de reculer mais percuta le seigneur des ténèbres entré juste après elle et elle resta figée, sans oser bouger par peur de trébucher sur quelqu'un. Ses yeux s'habituèrent vite à l'obscurité et elle réussit à distinguer trois formes complètement affalées par terre.

Une lumière éclaira tout d'un coup la pièce et elle reconnut avec horreur les corps de Fred Weasley, Susan Bones et Padma Patil, recouverts de sang. Elle voulut se précipiter vers eux mais le seigneur des ténèbres attrapa son bras et la ramena brutalement contre lui.

– Ils ont résisté quelques heures tout au plus, et ils ont fini par tout nous dire, fit le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était tellement proche qu'Hermione avait une conscience aigüe de sa présence dans son dos et elle se força à la plus stricte immobilité, comme si cela pouvait être d'une quelconque aide face à lui.

Elle essaya d'analyser rapidement ce qu'ils avaient pu révéler. Si Susan et Padma ne faisaient pas partie de l'ordre, c'était en revanche le cas de Fred qui était au courant de beaucoup de choses. Mais heureusement aucun d'eux ne savait pour Severus Rogue, aucun d'eux ne savait rien des Horcruxes, et aucun d'eux ne connaissait son implication dans leur recherche.

Voldemort allait tenter la legilimancie sur elle, elle en était sûre. Mais elle devrait pouvoir cacher Severus Rogue, et elle devrait pouvoir cacher les discussions qu'elle avait eues avec Harry et Ron. Si elle réussissait son coup, Voldemort ne pourrait même pas savoir qu'elle l'avait contré. Oh, la marge de manœuvre était faible, mais il y avait un petit espoir. Pas pour elle, ni pour Fred, Susan et Padma, mais pour Severus Rogue et les autres résistants, et cela lui suffit pour lui redonner un peu de courage.

– Des mandats d'arrêt ont été lancés contre tous tes amis, continua Voldemort. Beaucoup vont bientôt rejoindre ces trois-là.

– Vous êtes un monstre, fit Hermione sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Comment pouvez-vous faire ça !

Elle espérait de tout son cœur que les autres résistants avaient eu le temps de s'enfuir. Les cachettes n'étaient pas connues de tout le monde, pour éviter que la capture de certains entraine la chute de tous. Minerva, Remus et Harry, tous trois pouvaient encore emmener les résistants dans leur cachette, même si celle de Fred et George n'était plus utilisable.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle du seigneur des ténèbres dans son cou.

– Seule ma volonté compte Hermione, tu le sais bien. Je vais pouvoir continuer à les torturer autant que cela me chante.

Continuer à les torturer... Ils étaient encore vivants comprit Hermione et une vague de soulagement la traversa. Sûrement plongés dans le sommeil car ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis qu'elle était là.

– Laissez-les partir ! fit-elle au seigneur des ténèbres. S'il vous plaît. Vous avez vous-même dit qu'ils vous avaient tout dit, vous n'avez pas besoin de les garder ici.

Elle aurait voulu sa voix ferme mais celle-ci sonna suppliante, et Voldemort éclata de rire.

– S'il vous plaît, essaya-t-elle de nouveau. Faites preuve de clémence. Vous ne pourrez pas éternellement tuer toute personne qui ne partage pas vos idées !

– Bien sûr que si. Mais je vais faire preuve de clémence Hermione, sais-tu pourquoi ?

Hermione tourna sa tête pour le regarder, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête pour les épargner. Le soulagement et la terreur se disputaient en elle et elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait répondre.

– Parce qu'au moindre faux pas de ta part, ils le payeront de leur vie...

Hermione se pétrifia.

– Q… Quoi ? fit-elle.

– Je vais avoir besoin de toi dans les mois qui viennent Hermione. La vie de ces trois personnes tient maintenant à ton obéissance. J'ose espérer que ce sera une motivation suffisante pour m'obéir en tout point ?

Hermione était toujours aussi figée, son cerveau refusant d'entendre les paroles du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Non ? fit le seigneur des ténèbres en desserrant sa prise sur son bras. Très bien. Endoloris.

Le sortilège frappa de plein fouet Padma, faisait se réveiller la jeune fille. Elle se mit immédiatement à pousser des hurlements en se convulsant sur le sol.

– S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça ! Je m'excuse, je vous obéirai en tout point, fit précipitamment Hermione.

– C'est trop tard Hermione. Regarde comme cette jeune fille souffre à cause de toi…

– Non, non, s'il vous plait, je ferai ce que vous voulez, s'il vous plaît ! Torturez-moi à sa place, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie !

Voldemort leva son sortilège, mais rien qu'à voir son expression elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Un sourire à la fois cruel et satisfait ornait le visage du seigneur des ténèbres. Hermione n'avait que faire de lui accorder cette victoire. Elle ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un se faire torturer à cause d'elle. Trop de personnes avaient déjà souffert par sa faute.

– À genoux, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione se mit immédiatement à genoux juste devant lui, ses yeux rivés sur les pans de sa robe.

– Tss, tss, fit le seigneur des ténèbres avec un plaisir évident. Je veux que tu regardes Hermione.

Hermione serra douloureusement ses poings mais se tourna vers Padma sans un mot. La jeune fille luttait pour se relever, son regard affolé semblant à peine voir ce qui se passait devant elle. L'horreur semblait avoir pris une nouvelle dimension et Hermione n'était pas sure de pouvoir la supporter.

– Si je te vois baisser ou fermer les yeux, ce n'en sera que plus douloureux. C'est compris ?

– Oui.

– Oui ?

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda d'un air perdu, avant de comprendre. Résignée, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

– Oui maître.

– C'est bien. Maintenant, profite bien du spectacle.

Hermione se força à ne pas fermer les yeux alors qu'un nouveau Doloris toucha Padma. Elle la regarda retomber sur le sol et crier, et elle s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes des mains pour ne pas bouger. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'interposer entre Padma et le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait supporter de rester immobile alors que son amie se faisait torturer devant elle sans aucune autre raison que la cruauté du seigneur des ténèbres.

– S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît arrêtez, s'il vous plaît maître, essaya-t-elle.

Mais le seigneur des ténèbres continua tout de même. Hermione sentit des larmes couler sans discontinuer le long de ses joues. Elle suppliait, et Padma criait, mais cela n'avait aucun impact. Elles étaient toutes deux impuissantes, à la merci du mage noir.

Enfin, Voldemort s'arrêta. Cela ne devait même pas faire une minute, mais Hermione avait l'impression que cela durait depuis des heures. Padma ne bougeait pas sur le sol, et seuls ses sanglots agitaient son corps.

– Debout Hermione, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton froid.

Hermione dut se retenir au mur pour réussir à se relever, et une fois debout ses jambes tremblèrent tellement qu'elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Voldemort s'approcha et elle se colla contre le mur. Elle avait en ce moment affreusement peur de lui, et elle se détestait pour cela.

– Ne me fais pas regretter ma clémence Hermione.

Puis il se retourna et l'invita à le suivre, et Hermione se demanda confusément quelle partie il pensait être de la clémence. Le fait de ne pas l'avoir tuée elle ? Le fait de laisser Fred, Susan et Padma croupir dans un cachot plutôt que de les tuer ? Ou le fait d'avoir seulement lancé deux Doloris à Padma ?

Ils avaient à peine parcouru un couloir qu'Hermione se sentit prise de vertiges, et elle dut se retenir à un mur pour ne pas tomber. Le seigneur des ténèbres la regarda avec un air ennuyé sur le visage.

– Reprends-toi Hermione, fit-il d'un ton méprisant. Comparé à ce qu'elle a déjà subi, ce n'est absolument rien.

Hermione ne répondit rien, trop choquée par tout ce qui venait de se passer, et il lui attrapa le bras pour la faire transplaner jusqu'au salon de sa suite. Il la relâcha et elle s'effondra brutalement dans un fauteuil.

– Je vous déteste, fit-elle faiblement.

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la dominant complément.

– Attention Hermione, je ne tolèrerai plus ton insolence, prévint-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer lorsqu'il se pencha carrément vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

– Tu es à moi Hermione, et tu ne partiras plus jamais d'ici, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir, il s'était redressé et avait transplané, la laissant seule avec l'impression d'avoir perdu tout espoir.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres avait emmené Hermione Granger chez Ollivander pour lui fournir une baguette, il avait pris soin d'apparaitre en plein milieu du chemin de traverse, profitant de l'occasion pour lui montrer à quel point le monde sorcier lui obéissait, et doucher au passage tous ses espoirs de sauvetage. Mais cette fois-ci Lord Voldemort se matérialisa directement dans la boutique du fabricant de baguette.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que les sorciers présents ne réagissent. Ce ne fut pas un vent, mais un ouragan de panique qui les emporta. Il y eut des cris, un piétinement intense et même un évanouissement. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne leur accorda pas une once de son attention, se contentant de pousser dehors d'un mouvement de baguette ceux qui mettaient trop de temps à vider les lieux. Très vite il se retrouva seul face à Ollivander.

– Que puis-je pour vous my Lord ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix obséquieuse.

Voldemort fit tournoyer sa baguette d'if entre ses doigts pendant un instant, et il put voir le regard du marchant osciller nerveusement entre sa baguette et lui.

– Endoloris, lança-t-il nonchalamment.

Le vieil homme devant lui s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons.

Voldemort ne tenait pas à se séparer de sa baguette d'if. Si sa baguette d'acacia était là pour le dépanner, ce n'était qu'avec sa première baguette qu'il atteignait le sommet de sa puissance. Et il refusait de devoir se restreindre parce la baguette de Potter s'opposait à la sienne. Ollivander avait intérêt à lui proposer une solution satisfaisante.

Il leva son sortilège et s'approcha d'un pas du sorcier à terre.

– J'ai rencontré quelques soucis avec ma baguette ces temps-ci Ollivander, fit-il d'un ton faussement nonchalant. N'aurais-tu pas oublié de me signaler quelque chose d'important à propos de son cœur ?

Le vieux marchant le regarda avec des yeux apeurés et Voldemort sut qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Apres tout Ollivander était connu pour se rappeler exactement de toutes les baguettes qu'il avait vendues. Sa colère contre le vieil homme redoubla.

– My Lord, je ne savais p…

– Ne me mens pas.

Ollivander se tut immédiatement.

– Comment contourner le problème ?

– Une autre baguette, my Lord, pourrait…

– Endoloris.

Voldemort laissa son sortilège suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Ollivander comprenne qu'il n'était guère d'humeur à se satisfaire de sa réponse.

– Es-tu capable de me fabriquer une deuxième baguette aussi puissante et adaptée que la première ? Tu m'as affirmé le contraire il y a bien des années de cela…

– My Lord, votre seconde baguette est adaptée…

– Endoloris.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Voldemort ressortit de la boutique du marchant de baguette. Celui-ci avait démontré une résistance fort pénible, mais Voldemort avait fini par le faire parler. Il n'avait plus qu'à se lancer sur la trace de la baguette de Sureau pour se débarrasser rapidement du problème Potter.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : À la semaine prochaine !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour,

Et voici un nouveau chapitre !

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, et surtout à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 18 – Août 1999**

Harry esquiva un sortilège inconnu et se remit à courir, Ron et Kingsley sur ses talons.

– Stupefix, lança Kinsgley en se retournant d'un mouvement fluide.

Le sortilège atteignit l'un de leurs poursuivants qui bascula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Une ribambelle de sortilèges vola vers eux et ils perdirent quelques secondes à se protéger derrière leurs boucliers. Ils n'étaient plus très loin des barrières de protection, et ils devaient absolument y arriver pour ne pas se faire attraper. Harry ne voulait même pas penser à la catastrophe que représenterait sa capture et celle de Ron.

– Impedimenta, fit Ron.

– Excutite terra, completa Harry.

Leurs mouvements ralentis, les mangemorts subirent de plein fouet le tremblement de terre d'Harry, et les trois résistants se remirent à courir à en perdre haleine. Ils étaient encore à quelques mètres de leur but lorsque leurs poursuivants reprirent leurs esprits.

– Diffindo !

Ron poussa un hurlement alors qu'une gerbe de sang jaillissait de son bras gauche. Harry le vit vaciller sur place, tentant de se maitriser face à la douleur, alors que son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs.

– Endoloris !

– Diffindo !

– Avada Kedavra !

Les mangemorts s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés et Harry se précipita vers son ami pour le soutenir.

– Confringo ! riposta Kingsley pour les couvrir.

Ron fit quelques pas en avant, à moitié porté par Harry, mais il n'était visiblement pas en mesure de se remettre à courir.

– Expulso ! se décida Harry.

Le sortilège envoya Ron dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres, et le cri qu'il fit en heurtant le sol ne laissa que peu de doutes sur sa souffrance, mais il était désormais à l'abri derrière les barrières de protection. Harry et Kingsley s'élancèrent en avant et franchirent les barrières un instant après. Harry sentit distinctement les différents niveaux de protection et un intense soulagement l'inonda alors que les sortilèges les visant s'écrasaient désormais sur la limite invisible derrière eux.

– Va chercher Tonks et Andromeda, fit Kingsley.

Il parlait à son Patronus argenté en forme de Lynx qui fila rapidement vers la petite maison.

– Il faut bouger d'ici, fit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Les protections d'Andromeda nous protègent pour le moment mais cela fait déjà deux jours qu'ils travaillent à les faire tomber.

– Je m'occupe de Ron.

Kingsley acquiesça et se dirigea rapidement vers la maison alors qu'Harry s'agenouillait à côté de son ami, celui-ci n'ayant toujours pas repris conscience après sa chute.

– Epiksey, Epiksey, Epiksey, palsmodia-t-il en parcourant la plaie de haut en bas.

Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant que la blessure ne se referme complètement et il secoua ensuite Ron, qui rouvrit rapidement les yeux en grimaçant.

– Bois ça, fit-il en lui tendant une fiole.

– Tonks et sa mère ? demanda Ron avant de boire.

– Kingsley s'en occupe.

Déjà ils entendaient un bruit de pas précipités, et Harry put voir trois personnes revenir vers eux, alors que Ron se relevait en grimaçant.

– On peut y aller, fit Kingsley. Ron tu es en état de transplaner seul ? Très bien. Alors Harry tu t'occupes de Tonks et je m'occupe d'Andromeda.

Un instant après, ils transplanaient vers l'un des nouveaux refuges de la résistance, satisfaits d'avoir pu récupérer les deux femmes.

oOoOoOo

Au même moment, enfermée entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, Hermione tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle avait passé une soirée et une nuit affreuses, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait que très peu dormi depuis sa capture deux jours plus tôt. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle pensait être torturée, devoir livrer ses secrets, avoir peur pour sa vie. Une part d'elle se disait qu'elle resterait peut-être même vivante, que tout recommencerait comme avant, qu'elle trouverait une nouvelle occasion de s'enfuir. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé que le seigneur des ténèbres monnayerait la vie de ses amis contre son obéissance.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir maintenant ? Elle était condamnée à obéir au seigneur des ténèbres sous peine de voir Fred, Susan et Padma souffrir encore plus que ce n'avait déjà été le cas. Apres coup elle se fustigeait aussi pour sa propre bêtise et sa faiblesse passagère. Elle était restée complétement tétanisée face à Voldemort. Au lieu d'essayer de négocier, elle avait uniquement réussi à empirer les choses.

Padma avait été torturée juste devant elle à cause de la lenteur de ses réactions, et elle n'avait même pas tenté de discuter de leurs conditions de vies. Elle ne pouvait les laisser agoniser à petit feu dans les entrailles du château, à la merci des mangemorts qui n'hésiteraient pas à les torturer. Elle était décidée à tenter d'en reparler avec le seigneur des ténèbres, et tant pis si elle devait l'appeler maître pour cela !

Hermione se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, et parcourut du regard les livres sur les étagères. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait s'y prendre, mais elle devait trouver un moyen de libérer les résistants et de s'enfuir. Elle refusait de se laisser abattre, et elle se promit de subir sans broncher tout ce que le seigneur des ténèbres lui imposerait, sans perdre de vue son objectif final. Faire tomber Lord Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort quant à lui se trouvait en Allemagne durant la matinée du mercredi 11 août. Le ciel était couvert alors qu'il marchait dans les rues du petit village de Reimershagen, dont les quelques habitants s'agitaient en prévision de l'éclipse solaire qui devait avoir lieu d'ici une petite heure. Il passa au milieu des moldus sans que ceux-ci ne le remarquent, et il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'une des maisons de la rue.

Il entendait rire à l'intérieur alors qu'il frappait à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur une jeune femme dont le sourire se fana lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Elle tenta immédiatement de reculer et de refermer la porte mais il l'en empêcha d'un geste et rentra dans le vestibule d'un pas souple.

– Dis-moi où je peux trouver Gregorovitch, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

– Er wohnt hier nicht mehr, répondit la femme avec précipitation. Lui pas ici ! Plus ici !

– Et où puis-je le trouver maintenant ?

– Das weiß ich nicht. Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas !

La jeune femme était terrorisée, et Voldemort put voir sa détresse augmenter encore plus lorsque deux jeunes enfants arrivèrent en courant dans le hall, alertés par le bruit. Il fit jouer sa baguette entre ses doigts, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas d'information plus facile à obtenir que de la bouche d'une mère ayant peur pour ses enfants.

– Endoloris.

Le rayon rouge fila vers le plus jeune des enfants et celui-ci se mit à hurler à pleins poumons alors que la mère se jetait à genoux pour le supplier d'arrêter.

oOoOoOo

En début d'après-midi Voldemort était de retour au château de Serpentard et il était particulièrement satisfait. La résistance était au plus mal. Tyler n'avait rien à voir avec la défection de ses filles et Voldemort s'était assuré qu'il ne se retournerait pas contre lui dans le vain espoir de les protéger. Bellatrix et sa milice traquaient sans relâche les résistants encore dans la nature. Il avait une piste pour retrouver la baguette de sureau, et une autre pour mettre la main sur l'amulette de Seth.

Et il avait remis la main sur Hermione. S'il avait eu le choix de la personne, il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Jamais les résistants ne s'attaqueraient à elle maintenant qu'elle avait été l'une des leurs. Et du côté des mangemorts, il ferait aussi en sorte que pas un seul d'entre eux ne s'imagine pouvoir l'approcher sans encourir son courroux. Elle serait la personne en dehors de lui la plus protégée de l'Alliance magique, et une fois qu'il aurait l'amulette il n'aurait même plus besoin de son obéissance. Elle le servirait sans même le savoir, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il transplana dans le salon d'Hermione, et fut surpris de la trouver tranquillement installée dans son fauteuil préféré, lisant un volumineux ouvrage. Il l'avait laissée la veille dans un état catatonique, proche de l'évanouissement, et sans aucune résistance. Il n'imaginait vraiment pas qu'il la retrouverait parfaitement tranquille, les jambes croisées sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Elle se redressa en le sentant arriver, posa calmement son livre, se releva, et sous son regard légèrement surpris s'agenouilla sur le sol.

– Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il pensait qu'elle serait apathique, ou qu'elle lui hurlerait dessus. Et il se voyait déjà retourner torturer ses amis devant elle, jusqu'à avoir le plaisir de la voir craquer de nouveau. Il croisa son regard flamboyant lorsqu'elle se releva et ils s'observèrent un instant en silence, leur deux magies remplissant l'air autour d'eux. Il pouvait lire la détermination dans ses yeux et cette étincelle de combativité qu'il avait toujours pu y observer.

D'aucuns auraient trouvé cela admirable, mais Voldemort trouvait cela simplement stupide. Si la jeune fille n'était pas aussi obtuse, il aurait pu lui offrir une vie de rêve à son service. Elle avait toutes les capacités qu'il fallait pour devenir une grande sorcière sous son enseignement. Mais elle avait choisi l'opposition, et ce chemin qu'elle aurait pu arpenter avec plaisir elle l'arpenterait dans la souffrance.

– Passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

– Très bonne maître, répondit-elle.

Elle avait beau paraître assurée, il perçu le léger tremblement de sa voix, et cela lui suffisait pour savoir qu'elle était en réalité terrifiée. Il fit un geste de sa baguette et vit Hermione se crisper sensiblement, avant de se détendre en voyant qu'il avait simplement fait apparaitre une nouvelle pile de livres sur la table.

–Je vais m'absenter quelques jours, indiqua-t-il. Je t'interrogerai sur leur contenu à mon retour.

Hermione le regarda avec suspicion, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cela, et il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'elle fit un pas vers lui.

–Puis-je vous poser une question, maître ?

Voldemort fit un geste l'invitant à poser sa question, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête.

– Vous avez dit que vous laisseriez la vie sauve à mes amis si je suivais vos ordres maître, commença-t-elle. Garantissez-vous aussi qu'ils ne soient torturés ni par vous, ni par vos mangemorts, et qu'ils soient bien traités ?

C'était donc pour cela qu'elle s'était d'elle-même agenouillée devant lui, pensa avec amusement le seigneur des ténèbres, pour pouvoir lui poser cette question. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était distrayante. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit son assurance se fissurer au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux diminuait.

– Essayerais-tu de négocier avec moi Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il la vit avaler sa salive avant de parler, et un rapide coup d'œil dans ses pensées superficielles lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle essayait de s'en donner l'air.

– Non maître, répondit-elle prudemment. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que j'avais bien compris ce que vous m'aviez dit.

Ainsi elle voulait vraiment s'essayer à négocier avec lui…

– Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas me répéter, fit-il tout en sortant distraitement sa baguette.

Il la regarda avec satisfaction blanchir suite à ses paroles, avant de la voir froncer les sourcils, lui prouvant qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure.

– Je m'excuse maître, finit-elle par dire. Je ne voulais pas vous importuner, et puisque vous avez parlé de répétition, je suis rassurée de savoir que j'avais correctement compris.

Voldemort ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il savait bien qu'aller voir Hermione serait amusant. Il afficha un sourire sarcastique et se pencha vers la jeune sorcière, qui réprima difficilement son envie de reculer.

– Hermione, Hermione, fit il en secouant la tête. Tes amis sont vivants, et il n'y a rien d'autre que tu sois en mesure d'exiger. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je te montre à nouveau l'effet que leur font mes Doloris ?

Il la vit lutter pour ne pas lui répliquer quelque chose, et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Il se souvint alors qu'il devait tout de même vérifier qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que les autres. Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, puis d'un geste sec il attrapa ses cheveux pour immobiliser sa tête. Elle poussa un cri étranglé, et il leva sa baguette alors que la terreur s'affichait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

– Legilimens.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et il fut immédiatement dans ses pensées.

… Hermione sur une page de sable blanc, regardant le ciel...

Ainsi elle pensait lui résister ? Il balaya le souvenir sans effort.

… Hermione dans une clairière...

Il chassa de nouveau le souvenir, se concentrant sur ce qu'il cherchait, ses interactions avec les résistants.

… Hermione assisse à côté d'un lac…

… Hermione le regardant s'éloigner en compagnie de Severus avant de regarder avec stupeur sa baguette…

Il sentait qu'elle perdait maintenant le contrôle de ses pensées, et Voldemort se surprit à penser que s'en était presque décevant de sa part.

… Hermione rentrant dans la cheminée du grand salon de l'aile ouest en criant "Chemin de Traverse"...

… Hermione se faisant interroger par des membres de la résistance…

… Hermione apprenant qu'il était le dirigeant de l'alliance magique…

… Hermione discutant avec Harry Potter. Hermione lisant des livres dans la bibliothèque des résistants. Hermione s'entraînant avec eux. Ron Weasley tenant les mains d'Hermione Granger et lui assurant qu'il la protégerait. Hermione se battant en duel contre Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione essayant d'attirer sa baguette sans magie. Ron Weasley rassurant Hermione alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le manoir des Carrow. Harry Potter disparaissant sous une cape d'invisibilité. Hermione ressentant sa présence et hurlant aux autres de partir…

Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres sortit de son esprit, Hermione s'effondra de douleur sur le sol. Son corps était agité de tremblements nerveux et elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration aussi vite que possible. Hors de question qu'elle passe plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait affalée aux pieds du seigneur des ténèbres.

La respiration sifflante, le visage toujours tourné vers le sol, les yeux en feu, elle laissa cependant un instant un sourire victorieux apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait rien vu concernant Severus Rogue. Et rien non plus concernant les Horcruxes. Elle avait presque envie d'éclater de rire. Et d'effectuer une danse de la joie devant Severus Rogue, pour lui renvoyer son mépris sur ses compétences en pleine figure. Elle avait réussi !

Elle entendit le froissement d'un tissu sur le sol et toute son euphorie disparut d'un seul coup. Elle avait peut-être gagné une bataille mais cela ne changeait rien à sa position actuelle, qui elle en avait bien conscience était plus que délicate. Forçant ses bras à arrêter de trembler Hermione se releva.

Elle se redressa sans qu'il n'ait prononcé un mot, sa baguette tournant comme souvent entre ses doigts, et Hermione le défia du regard. La tension dans la pièce était palpable, et Hermione se demanda si elle pourrait un jour s'habituer à la puissance brute de sa magie. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire malsain ne s'affiche sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Ronald Weasley, sérieusement ?

Sa voix mêlait dégout et mépris et Hermione dut lutter pour ne pas lui répliquer quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Elle serra les dents et le fusilla du regard. Il s'approcha d'elle et Hermione se tendit. Il était de nouveau beaucoup trop proche d'elle maintenant et elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine de peur. D'un geste souple, il attrapa son poignet et Hermione retint de justesse un petit cri.

Elle regarda sa main sur son poignet, et le vit attraper entre ses doigts le bracelet qu'elle y portait. C'était Harry et Ron qui le lui avaient offert il y avait bien des mois de cela, pour qu'elle ait toujours sur elle un objet pouvant servir de portoloin d'urgence. Dans sa tête il avait toujours représenté un lien avec Harry, mais surtout avec Ron qui avait été celui à l'accrocher autour de son poignet.

Elle sentit la magie du seigneur des ténèbres se concentrer, et l'instant d'après le bracelet s'était volatilisé. C'était le dernier lien qui l'avait reliée à ses amis, et il devait l'avoir parfaitement deviné.

– N'oublie pas de lire les livres, fit le seigneur des ténèbres en s'éloignant.

– Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à m'enseigner? Apres tout je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Maître, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Hermione se mordit fortement la lèvre après avoir parlé. Etait-elle donc incapable de tenir sa langue ? Mais le seigneur des ténèbres semblait plus amusé que furieux.

– Mais parce que ton sang m'importe peu, répondit Voldemort.

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Lui, le sang lui importait peu ? Il avait basé sa politique sur la discrimination des sang-de-bourbes, sur le pouvoir des sang-purs ! Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle.

– La discrimination par le sang, ce n'est qu'un moyen de contrôler les foules Hermione, et il n'y a jamais eu grand monde pour défendre les pauvres petits sang-de-bourbes face aux nobles sang-purs…

– Mais c'est ignoble ! ne put se contenir Hermione. Vous avez réduit une catégorie entière de la population en esclavage simplement pour prendre le pouvoir ! C'est… C'est juste mal !

– Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal Hermione, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Ils étaient de nouveau effroyablement proches et Hermione détourna les yeux face au regard perçant du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Vous avez tort, dit-elle simplement. Et un jour cela se retournera contre vous.

– N'oublie pas ta position Hermione. Ce serait vraiment dommage pour tes amis.

La colère d'Hermione retomba brutalement et toute couleur quitta son visage.

– Excusez-moi maitre, fit-elle précipitamment.

Le seigneur des ténèbres la regarda un instant, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion. Puis après quelques secondes qui parurent durer bien plus longtemps, il s'éloigna légèrement et transplana sans un bruit.

Hermione recula de quelques pas, s'appuya sur l'accoudoir de l'un des fauteuils et ferma les yeux un instant. La tension qui l'avait habitée pendant plusieurs minutes était en train de retomber, et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se laisser glisser par terre et se recroqueviller. Mais Hermione expira longuement, rouvrit les yeux, et se dirigea vers la pile de livres sur son bureau.

oOoOoOo

– Quel est le bilan ? demanda Harry d'une voix lasse.

Minerva McGonagall et Remus Lupin échangèrent un regard triste et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

– Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'Hermione, de Susan, de Padma et de Fréderic, énuméra McGonagall de sa voix stricte. Xenophilius a été tué par des mangemorts alors que Remus, Ginevra et Luna essayaient de le faire sortir de chez lui ce matin. Blaise et Seamus se sont fait attaquer en protégeant Molly lorsque les protections du Terrier sont tombées, et ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils s'en sortent si nous n'avons pas rapidement des nouvelles de Severus…

Le visage d'Harry se ferma encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les mangemorts leur avaient tendu des embuscades à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de récupérer ceux d'entre eux encore retranchés dans leur maison. Trop de morts et de blessés depuis deux jours. Trop d'incertitudes qui leur pesaient à tous.

– As-tu des idées pour les autres Horcruxes Harry ?

Harry regarda Remus avec étonnement et le vieil ami de son père lui fit un signe d'excuse avant de continuer.

– Nous devons continuer à les chercher, et Hermione avait trouvé des pistes non ?

– Seulement pour tout ce qui touchait à l'orphelinat de Tom Riddle, répondît Harry d'une voix résignée.

Et Harry n'avait strictement aucune idée de par où continuer. À vrai dire les Horcruxes lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête ces deux derniers jours. Il s'apprêtait à s'en excuser lorsque de légers coups se firent entendre sur la porte et McGonagall leva le charme de silence qui entourait leurs paroles.

– Oui ? fit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny entra dans la pièce. Cela se voyait sur son visage qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré mais elle se força à leur faire un sourire et leva le menton d'un air déterminé.

– Le diner est servi, et maman m'a indiqué qu'elle viendrait personnellement chercher tous ceux qui ne descendraient pas tout de suite, fit-elle en regardant Harry.

Elle savait qu'il fuyait les repas comme la peste depuis deux jours, se sentant trop mal pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais il acquiesça. Pour faire plaisir à Mrs Weasley. Pour faire plaisir à Ginny. Et parce qu'elle avait totalement raison de lui répéter depuis deux jours qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre.

oOoOoOo

Le tintement de la clochete d'entrée brisa le silence oppressant qui envahissait la boutique. Le vendeur aux épaules voutées se redressa alors que Lord Voldemort pénétrait dans la boutique. Il s'inclina obséquieusement dès qu'il reconnut son visiteur, la peur bien visible au fond de ses yeux.

– My Lord, quel plaisir de vous voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Te taire, répliqua Voldemort d'un ton sec.

L'homme se ratatina dans un coin de la boutique et Voldemort se dirigea sans hésitation derrière le comptoir. Apres tout il connaissait parfaitement tous les recoins de cette sombre boutique. D'un mouvement de baguette il ouvrit l'une des imposantes armoires et en sortit plusieurs registres, alors que Barjow le regardait avec des yeux affolés.

Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de quand l'amulette de Seth était passée par la boutique. C'était quelque part durant l'été 1947. Il venait juste de revenir d'Albanie où il avait récupéré le diadème de Serdaigle et de divers autres voyages tout aussi intéressants, et cela ne faisait que quelques mois à l'époque qu'il avait commencé à travailler dans la boutique miteuse.

Il ne regrettait pas son choix d'avoir passé quelques années de sa vie à faire ce travail, avant même d'aller à l'Université. Il y avait appris bien plus de choses sur la magie que qui que ce soit ne pouvait imaginer. Et ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il retrouvait enfin l'amulette de Seth parmi les diverses lignes écrites il y avait bien des années de cela de sa main, il se félicitait de sa décision.

Sur la ligne figuraient la date d'achat, le numéro de la fiche explicative qu'il avait à l'époque rédigée et à laquelle, il le savait maintenant, manquaient les informations les plus importantes, et surtout il y avait la date de revente et l'acheteur.

Ses mains se crispèrent lorsqu'il vit le nom sur la feuille. Maria d'Aguilar. C'était forcement Caractacus Beurk qui avait fait la vente. Sinon il se serait immédiatement souvenu que c'était la doyenne de l'Université qui avait acheté cette amulette. Pensivement, Voldemort tapota des doigts sur le registre. Il ne pouvait pas aller confronter la mage à ce sujet comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre sorcier.

Non, il allait devoir faire un petit voyage discret en Espagne pour essayer de savoir ce qui était advenu de l'amulette sans que cela ne parvienne aux oreilles de Maria. Et il espéra qu'elle ne l'avait pas gardée, parce que voler quelque chose sous le nez de la vieille sorcière serait loin d'être une promenade de santé, même pour lui.

Il se retint de soupirer. Cela lui prendrait surement bien plus de temps pour récupérer l'amulette que les quelques jours qu'il avait au départ estimés. Décidément les mages avaient le chic de se mettre sur son chemin, et il se ferait une joie de leur imposer à eux aussi sa domination. Bientôt.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : En écrivant ce chapitre je me suis effectivement souvenue qu'il y avait eu une éclipse solaire le 11 août 1999, et de toute l'excitation qu'il y avait eu en France autour de cet évènement ! Ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça… ^^

À la semaine prochaine !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous,

Avec ce chapitre j'ai atteint la 200ème page Word ! Youhou ! Je ne pensais pas que j'en arriverai là lorsque j'ai commencé à coucher quelques mots sur un document Word l'automne dernier.

J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que j'en ai à l'écrire, et je remercie de tout cœur tous ceux qui laissent des reviews.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 19 – Août 1999**

D'un geste sec, Hermione retourna quelques pages plus tôt dans le livre, relisant avec attention un paragraphe. Elle ne savait pas d'où sortait le livre, ni qui en était l'auteur – un certain Zhao Ming –, mais il était incroyablement complexe à comprendre, malgré le charme de traduction automatique incorporé dedans. Et absolument passionnant, ce qui rendait la difficulté de compréhension encore plus exaspérante.

Hermione était persuadée qu'il lui manquait la connaissance d'une dizaine de livres intermédiaires, au moins, pour pouvoir sereinement aborder « Architecture avancée ». Avancée. Quel euphémisme. Hermione devait relire au moins quatre fois la plupart des phrases pour être sure d'en avoir compris toutes les subtilités.

Et les autres livres que le seigneur des ténèbres avait déposés étaient tout aussi complexes, quoique traitant de sujets différents. Hermione soupira et griffonna quelques notes, rayant au passage l'une de ses déductions qui venait d'être complètement détruite par le chapitre suivant. Elle avait l'impression d'être stupide, et elle n'aimait pas cela.

Reposant le livre un instant elle se frotta les yeux. Elle était au-delà de la fatigue. Elle ne pouvait dormir sans avoir l'impression d'entendre Fred, Susan ou Padma hurler de douleur. Elle était effrayée de ne pas savoir ce qui leur arrivait vraiment, de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour se donner du courage, elle était tout autant terrifiée à l'idée de revoir le seigneur des ténèbres et de lui en demander.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort sonda de nouveau la pièce autour de lui. Rien. Aucune trace résiduelle de magie. Aucune piste pour une quelconque cachette. Et cela faisait une heure qu'il essayait d'y trouver quelque chose. Une heure passée à tenter absolument tout ce qui lui venait en tête. Il n'aimait pas échouer, et ces derniers jours toutes ses pistes concernant l'amulette de Seth n'avaient mené à rien.

Il était sûr que Maria l'avait achetée. Personne n'aurait osé utiliser son nom pour se faire passer pour elle. Mais il était incapable de trouver la trace de l'amulette en Espagne. Soit elle y était excessivement bien cachée, soit elle n'y avait jamais été. Mais où dans ce cas ? À l'Université ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Maria d'utiliser son école pour y cacher des objets dangereux. Non, ça c'était plutôt dans les habitudes du vieux fou.

Voldemort se figea un instant. Albus Dumbledore et Maria d'Aguilar avaient été plutôt proches en tant que mages… Mais Voldemort chassa l'hypothèse de son esprit. Elle n'aurait pas fait cela. Pas à l'époque en tout cas. Elle avait forcement gardée l'amulette un moment. Mais où ? Pensivement Voldemort fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Que faisait Maria d'Aguilar pendant l'été 1947 ? Elle en avait passé la majeure partie en Espagne, il avait bien pris soin de le vérifier. Quelques allers-retours en Russie. Au moins un passage par l'Angleterre.

Et soudain le souvenir refit surface. La sorcière n'était pas encore veuve à l'époque. Elle avait dû étudier l'objet avec son mari. Peut-être même qu'ils avaient essayé de l'utiliser. Apres tout, c'était à son mari qu'il avait subtilisé il y avait bien des années de cela le livre qui l'avait lui-même remis sur la piste de l'amulette.

Il allait donc devoir faire un petit tour en Chine. Voldemort hésita un instant à s'y rendre immédiatement, mais il avait déjà été absent trop longtemps, et il avait de nombreux points à discuter avec ses lieutenants. Et de plus, il devait faire en sorte de protéger Hermione de ses mangemorts. Il valait mieux prévenir que de risquer que l'un d'entre eux ne refasse la même erreur que Fenrir Greyback. Vu ce qu'elle allait lui apporter, il allait faire en sorte que personne n'ose s'en prendre à elle, et il savait exactement comment la placer sous sa protection.

Voldemort jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, lança quelques sortilèges pour effacer toute trace de son passage, et transplana pour passer l'après-midi au château de Serpentard.

oOoOoOo

Hermione enleva une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux et continua à écrire furieusement sur le parchemin devant elle, avant de froncer les sourcils. Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Il manquait quelque chose dans cette théorie, et Hermione était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

– Argh ! dit-elle en repoussant rageusement sa plume.

– Des problèmes de tempérament Hermione ?

Hermione se retourna d'un coup et s'apprêtait à exprimer assez vocalement toute sa frustration lorsqu'elle se souvint de qui se trouvait devant elle, et elle referma immédiatement la bouche. Encore à moitié plongée dans ce qu'elle venait de lire, elle mit quelques secondes de plus à se rappeler qu'elle devait s'agenouiller devant le seigneur des ténèbres et elle le fit de mauvaise grâce.

– Relève-toi, ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione se releva et le regarda, mais comme souvent son visage ne reflétait absolument rien de ce qu'il pensait. La jeune fille sentit l'appréhension monter en elle. Si elle savait que le seigneur des ténèbres avait forcément un but en la gardant vivante, et en bonne santé, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel était ce but. Au même moment, la magie du seigneur des ténèbres commença de nouveau à emplir la pièce, et Hermione s'aperçu qu'il avait été en mesure de la surprendre parce qu'il avait auparavant masqué celle-ci.

– Comment faites-vous cela ? demanda-t-elle. Maître.

Comme à chaque fois, le « maitre » lui écorchait la bouche, mais les potentielles conséquences étaient bien trop importantes pour qu'elle l'omette. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres, mais celui-ci ne daigna pas lui accorder une réponse. Elle le soupçonnait de n'avoir fait étalage de cette capacité devant elle que pour qu'elle se demande constamment s'il n'était pas furtivement apparu derrière elle. Elle jura dans sa tête. Il avait pourtant lui-même dit l'année dernière que cela n'était normalement pas possible de masquer ainsi la magie, et en quelques mois il avait visiblement été capable de contourner le problème.

– As-tu pu lire tous les livres ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui maître.

– As-tu des questions ?

Immédiatement, des centaines de questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle hésita un instant à ne pas les poser, simplement pour ne pas jouer le jeu du seigneur des ténèbres, mais elle savait que c'était ridicule. Il y avait toujours le risque qu'il fasse usage de legilimancie si elle ne répondait rien, et elle ne devait pas lui donner l'opportunité d'aller de nouveau fouiller ses souvenirs.

– Je ne comprends pas très bien tout ce qui touche à la polarité de la magie maître, répondit-elle finalement.

Il hocha simplement la tête, avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher. Hermione le regarda avec hésitation. Ce n'était pas comme si la distance lui offrait une quelconque sécurité, mais s'approcher de lui avait toujours quelque chose d'inquiétant. Voyant l'expression de son visage se faire légèrement plus menaçante, Hermione essaya de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur et s'avança rapidement vers lui. Il lui tendit son bras gauche et après un nouveau regard furtif vers lui, elle posa une main tremblante dessus.

Elle reconnut la sensation familière du transplanage et un instant après ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol. Ils étaient dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres et Hermione frissonna. Les deux dernières fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds, c'était lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres avait torturé Fenrir Greyback, et lorsqu'il avait levé sa barrière magique. Aucune des deux expériences n'était un bon souvenir.

– Viens ici Hermione.

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'était dirigé vers les quelques fauteuils en face de la cheminée et Hermione le suivit prudemment, se demandant ce que cela signifiait. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir sur l'un des canapés, et elle s'exécuta maladroitement alors qu'il prenait place sur un fauteuil juste en face.

– La polarité magique est une notion absolument essentielle pour qui s'intéresse un tant soit peu à la magie. C'est ce qui t'a fait défaut lors de ton duel avec Bellatrix. La connaissance de la polarité magique t'aurait évité de te ridiculiser, et t'aurait permis de comprendre pourquoi un Protego Maxima ne pouvait rien contre le maléfice d'Ignotus qu'elle avait lancé. Le principe est particulièrement simple…

Quelques minutes après, Hermione avait enfin des explications concrètes derrière les théories développées dans les livres qu'elle avait lus. Elle faillit remercier le seigneur des ténèbres pour ses indispensables explications, avant de se retenir. Hors de question qu'elle le remercie pour quoi que ce soit si elle n'y était pas forcée. Et hors de question de penser ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant qu'elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qui savait autant de choses sur la magie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Voldemort était en train de lui expliquer certaines subtilités qu'elle n'avait pas saisies de prime abord à propos de l'architecture des sortilèges, le sifflement caractéristique du Fourchelangue se fit entendre dans le bureau. Hermione sursauta, et le seigneur des ténèbres lui lança un regard moqueur alors qu'il se relevait. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever elle aussi lorsqu'il lui indiqua de rester assise. D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaitre les livres et les notes sur lesquels elle travaillait précédemment dans sa chambre et Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– Reste ici. Et comporte-toi bien si tu ne veux pas que je t'oblige à dévaster une rue Moldue entière sous Imperium.

Le ton coupait court à toute contestation et Hermione se figea sur le canapé. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la véracité de la menace, et aucune envie qu'il ne la mette en œuvre. Le seigneur des ténèbres se détourna d'elle, et siffla quelque chose au tableau d'entrée en retour, provoquant un frisson glacé dans le dos d'Hermione.

La jeune fille saisit fébrilement l'un des livres devant elle par précaution, et regarda avec appréhension les portes s'ouvrir. Voldemort s'était placé devant son bureau, sa posture trompeusement détendue. Son visage était de nouveau sans expression et Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'il était toujours plus expressif lorsqu'il parlait de théorie magique. Cela avait d'ailleurs toujours été le cas, même lors des toutes premières fois où ils avaient commencé à interagir sur le sujet.

Un homme blond et aristocratique pénétra dans le bureau et Hermione le reconnu en un clin d'œil. Elle avait beau ne jamais l'avoir vu en personne avant, Lucius Malefoy était aisément reconnaissable. Le responsable des affaires étrangères de Voldemort était réputé être hautain et méprisant, et Hermione fut tout de suite certaine que c'était effectivement le cas. C'était le seul des mangemorts du premier cercle du seigneur des ténèbres qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser, et elle s'en serait bien passée. Surtout sans avoir sa baguette à portée de main pour lui envoyer un sortilège particulièrement retors.

Il s'agenouilla devant le seigneur des ténèbres avec une grâce travaillée et Hermione le détesta immédiatement. Il avait l'attitude de ces hommes qui méprisaient tout le monde parce que pour une raison ou pour une autre ils étaient dans une position supérieure, et qui appréciaient grandement cet état de fait. Prudemment, Hermione sonda la magie du sorcier blond face à elle, et elle dut retenir un reniflement de dédain. Certes il était relativement puissant, mais cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la magie du seigneur des ténèbres. Lui au moins avait une raison de mépriser les autres.

– Relève-toi Lucius, fit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Lucius Malefoy se releva et Hermione fit immédiatement semblant de se replonger dans le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains.

– Quelle a été la situation ces derniers jours ? demanda Voldemort.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil furtif au seigneur des ténèbres et à Lucius Malefoy, et vit que ce dernier en faisait tout autant à son égard.

– Ah, tu n'avais jamais rencontré Hermione, Lucius ? commenta le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton faussement surpris.

– Je ne pense pas maitre, répondit le Mangemort.

Il parlait avec prudence et Hermione se demanda à quel jeu jouait le seigneur des ténèbres. Personne n'avait été au courant de sa présence au château de Serpentard la dernière fois, à l'exception de Tyler Greengrass et de Severus Rogue, et encore suite à un heureux concours de circonstances qui lui avait permis de s'échapper. Ah, et Crabbe et Goyle aussi, mais Hermione était assez certaine que soit leur mémoire avait été effacée après l'indicent avec Fenrir Greyback, soit ils ne pouvaient dans tous les cas pas en parler. Parce que lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre eux dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ils n'avaient pas eu l'air de la reconnaitre le moins du monde.

– Eh bien Lucius, dois-je attendre encore longtemps ton rapport ? fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix cassante.

Lucius Malefoy commença immédiatement et Hermione se sentit complètement perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était assise, complètement figée, sur le canapé du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, pendant que celui-ci discutait avec Lucius Malefoy de la mainmise du régime dans tous les pays de l'alliance magique. La récente défaite des résistants au Royaume-Uni avait visiblement tué dans l'œuf toute velléité de rébellion dans les autres pays et Hermione se demanda si c'était pour lui apprendre cela que le seigneur des ténèbres la faisait assister à cet entretien. Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu le lui annoncer lui-même.

Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres congédia Lucius et qu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle n'avait pas tourné une seule page du livre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle le regarda s'arrêter juste devant elle et sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer de peur.

– Dorénavant, tu étudieras ici, lui annonça-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et la panique s'empara d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas passer encore plus de temps avec le seigneur des ténèbres, à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête. Elle ne pourrait jamais se concentrer correctement s'il était constamment à quelques mètres d'elle.

– Un problème Hermione ? fit-celui-ci en s'approchant encore.

Elle se releva pour ne pas être autant dominée par sa silhouette et rassembla tout son courage.

– Maître, je pense que je serais plus efficace si je continuais à travailler dans ma chambre.

Son regard froid fit encore plus augmenter son rythme cardiaque et elle se crispa lorsque sa magie l'entoura plus fortement.

– Travaille Hermione. Tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOo

L'heure suivante passa très lentement. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'elle avait déjà été aussi peu efficace. Le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains, surtout après les explications du seigneur des ténèbres sur la polarité, était une pure mine d'informations. En temps normal, elle aurait même été prête à se battre pour pouvoir le lire. Mais là, les mots dansaient devant ses yeux sans aucune cohérence.

De temps en temps, elle sentait le regard du seigneur des tenebres se fixer sur elle, et elle faisait alors des efforts monstrueux pour se plonger dans sa lecture. Mais globalement il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis une heure, et il semblait profondément plongé dans son travail.

Hermione relisait pour la cinquième fois une phrase particulièrement longue, lorsque de nouveau un sifflement se fit entendre dans le bureau. Et il ne venait pas de la porte. Immédiatement tendue, Hermione releva la tête et scruta le bureau tout autour d'elle, avant de localiser Nagini qui venait de se glisser juste derrière le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le serpent lui rendit son regard et Hermione frissonna. Tout comme Lucius Malefoy, elle se serait bien passée de croiser Nagini. Elle avait fait beaucoup trop de cauchemars ou elle se faisait dévorer par l'énorme serpent pour se sentir bien en sa présence. Comme s'il avait senti sa peur, le serpent se glissa silencieusement vers elle et sans surprise son maitre le laissa faire.

Par reflexe, Hermione remonta ses jambes sur le canapé, et essaya désespérément de réussir à contrôler sa magie. Elle détestait se sentir sans défense, et c'était malheureusement ce qu'elle était sans sa baguette. Mais lorsque Nagini se fut suffisamment éloignée du seigneur des ténèbres sa peur fut remplacée par la surprise.

– C'est un serpent magique ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Bien sûr que c'est un serpent magique, commenta le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton ennuyé.

Il n'avait même pas daigné la regarder. Mais Hermione n'était pas uniquement surprise de ressentir de la magie autour de Nagini. Elle était surprise de ressentir sa magie. Et si c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait sa magie mêlée à celle d'un être vivant, le résultat ne faisait que peu de doutes. Nagini était l'un des Horcruxes du seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione se retrouvait face à un dilemme. Elle ne voulait surement pas que le seigneur des ténèbres sache que les résistants traquaient les Horcruxes. Mais même sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe, elle ne pouvait que s'étonner que la magie du seigneur des ténèbres se mêle à celle du serpent.

– Mais il s'agit de votre magie ! se decida-t-elle. Maître.

Elle était presque curieuse de savoir quel mensonge il pourrait bien inventer. Cette fois-ci il tourna lentement sa tête vers elle, et son visage légèrement amusé lui confirma qu'il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle remarque l'étrangeté de Nagini.

– Nagini est loin d'être un serpent comme un autre… commença-t-il.

En effet, il ne devait pas y en avoir beaucoup qui se baladaient avec un morceau de l'âme de Lord Voldemort en bandoulière, pensa Hermione. Et elle se félicita d'avoir détourné son regard vers Nagini dès que cette pensée avait commencé à se former dans sa tête.

– Elle est liée à moi de telle façon qu'elle protège toujours la lignée de Serpentard. C'est pour cela qu'elle porte ma magie.

Hermione eut un instant d'admiration pour la facilité avec laquelle le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait énoncer une parfaite vérité, sans ne rien dévoiler. Elle regarda avec un nouveau frisson Nagini se glisser autour de la table basse, et elle maudit sa malchance lorsque l'immense serpent décida de s'arrêter là.

– Est-ce que vous pourriez lui dire de bouger maître ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit que Nagini s'était vraiment installée là.

– Ne fais pas attention à elle Hermione.

Il était clairement amusé et Hermione se recula encore plus dans le canapé.

oOoOoOo

Tyler Greengrass montait d'un pas pressé l'escalier. Le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour, et il allait attendre de lui un statut détaillé de ce qui s'était passé au Royaume-Uni en son absence. Et Tyler avait encore moins envie que d'habitude de se retrouver face à Lord Voldemort. Il n'était plus vraiment dans les bons papiers de celui-ci depuis la révélation que Daphné et Astoria avaient toutes les deux disparues avec la résistance, et s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elles ne soient pas froidement tuées lorsque la résistance tomberait, en compagnie de sa femme, il se devait de satisfaire de nouveau le seigneur des ténèbres.

Pour la énième fois en quelques jours, Tyler se demanda comment sa vie avait pu à ce point basculer. Il était heureux. Sa famille était heureuse. Protégée. Opulente. Daphné et Astoria avaient toujours eu tout ce qu'elles désiraient. C'était de merveilleuses jeunes filles qui lui avaient semblé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus épanoui la dernière fois qu'il les avait vues. Pourquoi avaient-elles rejoint la résistance? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu louper dans leur éducation ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir qu'elles faisaient cette monumentale erreur ?

Tyler serra convulsivement sa baguette dans sa main droite. Il devait absolument contenter de nouveau le seigneur des ténèbres s'il voulait pouvoir espérer protéger ses deux filles et sa femme.

– Tyler Greengrass demande à être reçu, dit-il au tableau gardant les portes du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres.

A peine quelques instants après les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement et Tyler pénétra dans le bureau. Il se plaça rapidement au centre et s'agenouilla devant le seigneur des ténèbres avec plus de déférence qu'il n'en avait manifesté depuis longtemps. Comme il s'y était attendu, le seigneur des ténèbres ne le laissa pas immédiatement se relever et Tyler se força à museler son angoisse. Il endurerait tout ce qu'il fallait pour protéger sa famille.

Il pouvait sentir que le seigneur des ténèbres se trouvait juste devant lui, mais au moment même où il localisait sa magie il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. D'un coin de la pièce provenaient la magie de Nagini, mais aussi une autre magie d'une force impressionnante. Elle virevoltait dans l'air comme le vent avant un ouragan, et Tyler était à peu près certain de ne jamais l'avoir ressentie auparavant. En se concentrant il identifia un petit quelque chose de familier, le faisant légèrement penser à la magie d'Albus Dumbledore, mais il chasse cette idée de sa tête aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

– Relève-toi Tyler, fit enfin la voix froide du seigneur des ténèbres.

Tyler se releva hâtivement, et il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver. Et malgré toutes ses résolutions d'avoir une attitude absolument impeccable devant le seigneur des ténèbres, il se figea pendant un bref instant. Là, dans l'un des canapés du salon, était confortablement installée Hermione Granger, lisant avec attention un livre. Elle avait ses pieds sur le canapé, et le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres était allongé juste en dessous d'elle. Elle ne lui accorda qu'un bref salut avant de se replonger dans son livre.

– Voyons Tyler, c'est parfaitement malpoli de dévisager ainsi Hermione, et ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous étiez pas déjà rencontrés.

L'attention de Tyler fut instantanément sur Lord Voldemort et il inclina sa tête en signe de respect.

– Excusez-moi maître. Mademoiselle Granger, ajouta-t-il pour saluer la jeune femme.

Il aurait voulu savoir comment Hermione Granger s'était retrouvée dépositaire d'une telle puissance magique, mais sa première priorité était sans conteste Lord Voldemort, et, toute ses pensées concentrées de nouveau sur sa femme et ses filles, il commença à faire son bilan.

oOoOoOo

En tout et pour tout, Hermione devait avoir lu moins de cinquante pages de toute l'après-midi. Entre Lucius Malefoy, Tyler Greengrass, et Nagini, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de moments de calme, s'il était possible d'appeler un moment de calme un instant où seuls Lord Voldemort et son oppressante magie étaient présents.

Contrairement à ses espoirs, Tyler Greengrass n'avait guère parlé des résistants, se contentant de dire au seigneur des ténèbres que Bellatrix était actuellement à leur poursuite dans le sud de l'Ecosse, ce qui n'était guère rassurant. Son entretien avec le seigneur des ténèbres dura longtemps, et elle sentit tout du long à quel point Voldemort était en colère contre Tyler Greengrass, et à quel point ce dernier était toujours à la limite de recevoir un Doloris. Ou un Avada. La désertion de sa fille n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grandement amusé le seigneur des ténèbres.

Enfin, Voldemort congédia son Mangemort, et l'instant d'après il se dirigeait vers elle. Hermione se raidit sur le canapé, et elle se serait levée pour diminuer son sentiment d'infériorité si Nagini ne prenait pas toute la place en dessous dudit canapé. Elle se contenta donc de ramener ses genoux contre elle, et elle se sentit affreusement petite et impuissante dans cette position.

Le seigneur des ténèbres claqua des doigts et Adely, l'elfe qui s'occupait désormais d'elle, apparut.

– Il est temps de rentrer Hermione, fit-il en désignant l'elfe.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas son visage se fit plus menaçant, et Hermione comprit qu'il n'allait surement pas déranger son serpent pour elle. Avec beaucoup de précautions, elle se sortit du canapé, enjambant le serpent endormi avec crainte. Elle avait à peine finit que le seigneur des ténèbres se détournait déjà d'elle.

– Maître, pour mes amis je…

Instantanément le seigneur des ténèbres fut sur elle et ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge devant son regard agacé.

– La prochaine fois que tu me parles d'eux j'en tue un au hasard, suis-je clair ? annonça-t-il d'un ton coupant court à toute protestation.

– Oui maître, répondit hâtivement Hermione.

Il garda son regard sur elle quelques secondes et elle pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne se décide pas à mettre sa menace à exécution dès maintenant.

– À demain Hermione.

Il accompagna son ordre d'un geste méprisant vers l'elfe et Hermione saisit précipitamment la main de l'elfe, ne voulant pas l'énerver davantage.

Dès qu'elle fut de retour dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlée. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait bien faire en la gardant près de lui, mais elle savait que ce n'était certainement pas de bonnes choses. Et elle n'était absolument pas certaine que son système nerveux résiste à plusieurs après-midis en sa présence.

Elle resta allongée quelques minutes, essayant de calmer ses nerfs, en vain. En une journée, elle avait appris une quantité astronomique de choses, la localisation d'un nouvel Horcruxe n'étant pas la moindre d'entre elles, mais elle était incapable d'en faire quoi que ce soit. À moins peut-être qu'elle finisse par aussi croiser Severus Rogue dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres ? Il pourrait alors lire dans son esprit cette information, et la transmettre aux résistants.

Ce petit espoir la motiva plus surement que toutes ses précédentes tentatives, et elle se releva doucement. Elle était tranquille jusqu'au lendemain et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas entrainée à la magie sans baguette, et l'ouverture de la porte lui paraissait être une bonne inspiration pour s'exercer. Elle s'imagina sortir de cette chambre, récupérer Fred, Susan et Padma, partir loin d'ici, et elle leva sa main.

oOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la soirée Voldemort se trouvait dans un petit village de Slovaquie, face à une maison protégée par de nombreux enchantements. Malgré la recherche de l'amulette de Seth qui allait visiblement prendre plus de temps que prévu, le reste de la journée lui avait apporté satisfaction. Lucius et Tyler avaient pour une fois servit à quelque chose ces derniers jours, et Hermione se tiendrait tranquille tant qu'il menacerait ses amis.

Et avant d'aller faire un petit tour en Chine, il allait récupérer la baguette de sureau auprès de Gregorovitch. Ou lui faire avouer à qui il l'avait transmise.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : À la semaine prochaine :)


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous,

Et voici le chapitre 20 ! Les deux tiers de l'histoire.

Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire vous plait :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 20 – Août 1999**

Voldemort regarda pensivement l'heure, et hésita à appeler l'elfe d'Hermione. Lucius et Tyler avaient vu la jeune fille lui tenir compagnie dans son bureau la veille. Mais aucun des deux n'était du genre à colporter cette information en dehors du premier cercle s'il ne leur en donnait pas explicitement l'ordre. Et il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit sache exactement pourquoi il avait besoin d'Hermione. Il valait mieux qu'ils s'interrogent. Qu'ils doutent. Qu'ils n'osent l'approcher par peur à la fois de leur propre disgrâce et de sa colère.

Il allait donc devoir garder Hermione un peu plus longtemps avec lui, le temps que son existence se repende parmi les mangemorts. Il soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir supporter la présence de la sang-de-bourbe dans son bureau pendant plusieurs journées. Elle lui faisait toujours perdre son temps. La veille ils avaient parlé plus d'une demi-heure d'architecture des sortilèges, et si Lucius n'était pas arrivé, cela aurait été encore pire.

Et cette habitude de poster des questions intempestives. Il avait été parfaitement tranquille ces derniers mois, et il savait que si elle faisait pour le moment particulièrement attention à ne pas le contrarier, elle finirait par craquer au bout d'un moment et ne pas pouvoir se retenir de lui poser des questions stupides à tout bout de champ.

Si elle lui posait la moindre question aujourd'hui il l'obligerait à torturer ses propres amis jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la raison. Apres tout Hermione Granger n'avait absolument pas besoin d'être saine d'esprit pour ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle, et il pourrait tout aussi bien la laisser végéter dans une quelconque pièce pendant cinq ans et barricader tellement le lieu que plus personne ne serait capable d'y pénétrer.

oOoOoOo

Comme tous les jours depuis qu'elle était de retour au château de Serpentard, c'est l'elfe Adely qui vint s'assurer qu'Hermione était bien levée. Mais pour la première fois l'elfe dut la réveiller. La veille elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée, et même de la nuit, à tenter des Alohomora sans baguette. En vain. Mais elle s'était acharnée jusqu'à littéralement tomber de fatigue, et son épuisement avait éloigné ses cauchemars sur Fred, Padma et Susan pour quelques petites heures.

Extenuée, elle se frotta machinalement les yeux. Elle avait presque envie de signaler à l'elfe de la laisser tranquille encore une petite heure, tout en sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait de toute façon pas à se rendormir. Se décidant cependant à profiter du lit une dernière minute, Hermione referma les paupières.

– Mademoiselle Hermione doit se lever, fit l'elfe d'une voix affolée en lui secouant l'épaule. Le maître attend mademoiselle Hermione.

Immédiatement Hermione se sentit parfaitement alerte. Elle se redressa d'un bon et scruta sa chambre. Elle n'y trouva heureusement aucune trace du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Il est dans le salon ? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

– Le maître attend mademoiselle Hermione dans son bureau. Adely doit y emmener mademoiselle Hermione dès que mademoiselle Hermione sera prête.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle se voyait déjà devoir aller discuter avec Lord Voldemort en chemise de nuit, et ce n'était définitivement pas une expérience qu'elle avait envie de vivre. Rapidement, elle descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il lui avait peut-être laissé le temps de se préparer, mais faire attendre le seigneur des ténèbres n'était définitivement pas une bonne façon de commencer sa journée.

À peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle était douchée et habillée. Adely ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle, l'aidant à se préparer et à se coiffer au plus vite. S'armant de courage Hermione lui tendit résolument la main. Contrairement au transplanage d'escorte du seigneur des ténèbres, celui de l'elfe n'était ni silencieux, ni confortable, mais il était tout aussi efficace et immédiatement les contours du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres apparurent autour d'elle.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, Hermione localisa le seigneur des ténèbres en train de travailler à son bureau. À contrecœur, elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Même si elle savait que cela n'avait aucune chance de se réaliser, Hermione s'imagina un instant lui faire payer plus tard cette humiliation pour faire passer ce désagréable moment.

– Relève-toi Hermione.

Son ton était indiffèrent et Hermione se releva avec appréhension. Elle avait depuis longtemps appris, dans la douleur, à deviner les humeurs du seigneur des ténèbres à ses paroles. Si sa voix était cruelle, sarcastique, moqueuse ou amusée, c'était autant d'indications sur ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de dire ou de faire. Mais lorsque sa voix ne reflétait absolument rien comme c'était maintenant le cas, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer ne pas soudainement devenir l'objet de sa colère.

– Installe-toi, et ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, claqua sa voix.

Il avait accompagné ses ordres d'un geste vers les fauteuils près de la cheminée, et Hermione s'y dirigea après une seconde d'hésitation. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'était déjà replongé dans quoi que ce soit qu'il faisait précédemment. Et alors qu'elle s'installait prudemment à la même place que la veille, toutes ses affaires étant apparues sur la table basse, Hermione sentit un sentiment d'angoisse l'étreindre.

Pourquoi s'encombrait-il de sa présence s'il n'avait visiblement rien à lui dire ? Il devait forcement en retirer quelque chose et cela inquiétait de plus en plus Hermione de ne pas savoir quoi. Mais il ne semblait visiblement pas d'humeur à tolérer ses questions, et Hermione attrapa ses notes, sa plume et le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et tenta de s'y intéresser.

oOoOoOo

La matinée passa lentement et pas une seule fois le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'intéressa à Hermione. Si cette dernière ne parvenait pas pour autant à se détendre, persuadée que cela cachait forcement quelque chose de mauvais, elle avait quand même fini par voir la situation sous un meilleur jour lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle assistait de nouveau aux entretiens de Voldemort avec ses mangemorts.

Elle avait ainsi vu Antonin Dolohov et Amycus Carrow venir s'entretenir avec le seigneur des ténèbres, et s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux des personnes particulièrement détestables, coupables de nombreux crimes, elle aurait eu pitié d'eux. Voldemort était loin de recevoir une médaille en relations humaines amicales…

Les deux mangemorts lui avaient jeté un regard surpris lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue, mais Voldemort avait à chaque fois lancé un laconique "Ne faites pas attention à mon invitée". Aucun n'avait bien sûr osé protester.

En fin de matinée, il l'avait renvoyée travailler dans sa chambre pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle ne savait toujours pas quoi, mais en milieu d'après-midi il l'avait de nouveau faite revenir dans son bureau, sans une explication. Les heures étaient passées plus calmement, et l'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque la chance sourit à Hermione. Le tableau s'anima, le seigneur des ténèbres signala son autorisation, et les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent.

Hermione dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour manifester à l'égard de Severus Rogue autant d'indifférence qu'envers les autres mangemorts. Elle fut soulagée d'apprendre que sa position en tant qu'espion auprès de Voldemort n'avait pas été compromise pour le moment, et presque euphorique de le voir en personne.

Il était aussi sinistre que d'habitude, et il s'agenouilla raidement devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Il fallut attendre qu'il se relève pour qu'il croise son regard. Espérant afficher un visage tout aussi indifférent que d'habitude, Hermione poussa sur le devant de ses pensées l'information qu'elle voulait absolument transmettre à propos de Nagini.

– Mademoiselle, la salua-t-il sèchement.

Hermione se contenta de lui répondre par une inclinaison de tête prétendument désintéressée, et Severus Rogue se détourna d'elle. Rien n'indiquait qu'il ait bien compris son message, mais Hermione espéra fortement que ce fut le cas. Elle se voyait déjà lui transmettre ainsi d'autres informations qu'elle arriverait peut-être à glaner par-ci par-là à force de côtoyer le seigneur des ténèbres.

oOoOoOo

En début de soirée, débarrassé de la présence de la sang-de-bourbe, Voldemort profitait du calme pour regarder pensivement les coupures de journal étalées devant lui. Depuis qu'il avait vu le visage du voleur de la baguette de sureau dans l'esprit de Gregorovitch il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Alors que la date du souvenir qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit du fabricant de baguette était ancienne. 1907. C'était bien avant sa naissance.

Un jeune homme blond, venant probablement d'un pays de l'est, qui était devenu au moins partiellement célèbre. Et qui devait avoir aux alentours de 60 ans lorsque lui était adolescent. C'est dans un journal allemand qu'il finit par trouver une photo où figurait un jeune homme ressemblant au souvenir, une photo de classe de Durmstrang, au milieu d'un article de 1946 revenant sur les prémices de la deuxième guerre mondiale.

– Non, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

S'il s'agissait vraiment de Grindelwald, ce serait presque trop facile… Qui disait Grindelwald disait Dumbledore et il savait parfaitement où se trouvait la baguette de son ancien adversaire. Cela valait sans conteste le coup d'aller vérifier directement auprès de l'ancien mage noir si c'était bien lui qui avait volé la baguette de sureau à Gregorovitch.

Quelques minutes à peine après Lord Voldemort se trouvait en Allemagne et regardait la forteresse lugubre devant lui. Nurmengard, construite par Grindelwald, et qui avait fini par être sa propre prison. Il eut une pensée dédaigneuse pour l'ancien mage noir, même pas capable de déminer ses propres pièges. Il contourna lentement les hautes murailles d'un noir de jais, et se plaça au plus près de la plus haute tour.

Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel dans la magie l'entourant. Une muraille puissante certes, mais rien qu'il ne puisse traverser avec l'aide de sa baguette. D'un mouvement du poignet Voldemort prit son envol, droit vers la fenêtre située tout en haut de la tour. Il mit tout de même un certain temps à manipuler les protections pour qu'elles le laissent passer, les plus retorses portant distinctement la signature d'Albus Dumbledore. Enfin il se faufila à travers l'ouverture de la fenêtre, glissant entre les barreaux à la manière d'un serpent, et retomba avec souplesse sur le sol.

La silhouette émaciée de Gellert Grindelwald se redressa doucement et le regarda avec un sourire.

– Ça faisait longtemps, dit-il. Trop occupé pour rendre visite à un vieux mage noir sur le déclin ?

Voldemort lui lança un regard agacé devant sa familiarité. Il avait déjà rendu visite à l'homme après sa prise de pouvoir. Il lui avait même proposé de travailler pour lui, mais l'homme l'avait regardé de haut et lui avait signalé qu'il était très bien là où il était, merci bien. Voldemort en avait conclu qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer, et il n'avait plus pense à Grindelwald depuis.

– On peut dire ça, fit-il d'un ton froid.

– Hu hu hu, répondit Grindelwald avec un sourire encore plus large, dévoilant qu'il lui manquait une bonne partie de ses dents.

Il ne rajouta rien et le silence plana pendant quelques secondes.

– Je suis à la recherche de la baguette de sureau, annonça Voldemort avec désinvolture.

Le sourire disparut un instant du visage blafard du prisonnier, avant qu'il n'éclate soudainement de rire.

– Visiblement les reliques de la mort m'apportent des ennuis même lorsque je ne suis plus à leur recherche…

Voldemort se tendit. Grindelwald venait de lui donner beaucoup d'informations en quelques mots. C'était bien lui qui avait eu la baguette de sureau, il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais les reliques de la mort, vraiment ? Grindelwald avait sérieusement cru à ces racontars pour les faibles d'esprits ?

– Si Albus était toujours là, continua Grindelwald en lui jetant un regard accusateur, il aurait bien rit. Lui il est chanceux, ce n'est même pas la possession de la baguette qui lui a porté la poisse.

Et il éclata de nouveau de rire. Voldemort conserva un visage neutre. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien put rendre l'homme aussi loquace, alors qu'il y avait une dizaine d'années il était hautain et méprisant au possible. Il traversa ses barrières d'occlumencie avec une facilité déconcertante et ce qu'il y trouva lui fit hausser un sourcil d'étonnement.

Ainsi Grindelwald avait sombré dans la folie parce qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de parler à une seule âme qui vive depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort douze années plus tôt. Albus Dumbledore qui lui avait régulièrement rendu visite. Albus Dumbledore avec qui il avait il y avait de cela très longtemps commencé sa quête des reliques de la mort. Albus Dumbledore avec qui il avait eu une relation amoureuse.

– J'espère que la baguette portera tout autant malchance à son prochain propriétaire, fit Grindelwald en époussetant distraitement l'une de ses manches.

Voldemort pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur le sorcier.

– Dis-moi ce que tu sais de la baguette de sureau, ordonna-t-il.

– Moi ? fit avec un feint étonnement Grindelwald. Mais je ne sais absolument rien. La baguette de sureau était puissante, au-delà de ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais elle n'a pas empêché Albus de me battre.

– Et les autres reliques ?

– Jamais trouvé, fit Grindelwald avec un grognement.

Il ne mentait pas, et Voldemort fit distraitement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il avait toujours considéré les reliques de la mort comme rien de plus qu'un conte pour enfants. Certes l'histoire était alléchante, mais elle l'était justement un peu trop. Savoir que c'était cela qu'il y avait derrière toute la montée au pouvoir de Grindelwald, et surtout que même le pas si saint que cela Albus Dumbledore s'y était intéressé, donnait cependant un peu plus de poids à toutes ces fables autour du bâton de la mort, de la pierre de résurrection et de la cape d'invisibilité.

Apres sa victoire contre Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore avait pris possession de la baguette de sureau, sans divulguer à qui que ce soit la nature exacte de sa nouvelle baguette. Mais il ne devait pas avoir eu les autres reliques, vu qu'il était aujourd'hui bel et bien mort et enterré. Ou en tout cas pas les deux autres simultanément. Il aurait pu posséder soit la pierre soit la cape.

Voldemort se demanda s'il avait déjà vu Albus Dumbledore utiliser une cape d'invisibilité, ou porter une quelconque pierre. Non, il ne pouvait relier aucune des deux autres prétendues reliques de la mort à son ancien adversaire. Mais la pensée de la cape ramena un souvenir à la surface. Il se souvenait avoir vu dans l'esprit d'Hermione Harry Potter disparaitre sous une cape d'invisibilité qui semblait bien puissante. Cette même cape qu'Harry Potter portait surement avant leur duel. Qu'il avait enlevé en même temps qu'il faisait tomber les charmes de désillusion, sans aucun doute pour la protéger. Et pourquoi la protéger si elle n'était pas spéciale ?

– Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit non plus, fit Grindelwald en interrompant ses pensées. Te sentirais-tu suffisamment charitable pour m'accorder un dernier souhait mon cher Tom ?

– Avada Kedavra.

Le sortilège était parti instinctivement, et Voldemort le dévia au tout dernier moment. Le rayon mortel alla s'écraser sur l'un des murs qui explosa, agrandissant sensiblement la pièce. Furieux, il envoya immédiatement un Doloris à Grindelwald. Personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi sans en payer les conséquences, d'autant plus si c'était pour tenter de lui faire faire briser son serment de mage.

– J'aurais… au moins… tenté…, fit Grindelwald en haletant lorsqu'il leva son Doloris. J'aurais adoré… savoir… que tous les autres… allaient te tomber dessus… pour avoir tué un pauvre autre mage sans défense.

Son sourire édenté était particulièrement horripilant, et Voldemort envisagea un instant de le tuer tout de même, et de s'inquiéter des autres mages ensuite.

– Tu penses pouvoir faire le poids face à Maria, Alexandra, Shane et Dae-Ho en même temps ? Hum, je ne sais pas si je parierais sur eux ou sur toi, continua Grindelwald en regardant pensivement le plafond. Tu n'es pas mauvais mais…

– Stupefix. Venas Patiens.

Grindelwald n'allait pas être particulièrement heureux lorsqu'il reprendrait conscience, et l'idée de l'ancien mage noir passant le restant de ses jours à souffrir de sa malédiction permit à Voldemort de reléguer les remarques exaspérantes de Grindelwald au fin fond de ses préoccupations. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Non seulement il savait maintenant où trouver la baguette de sureau, mais il avait potentiellement un nouveau moyen d'atteindre l'immortalité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller vérifier dans les souvenirs d'Hermione si la cape de Potter était bien si spéciale que cela. Si c'était effectivement le cas, il saurait où se trouvait la deuxième relique, et serait en mesure d'aller la récupérer s'il mettait un jour la main sur la pierre.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Voldemort avait finalement renvoyé Hermione dans sa chambre en fin d'après-midi il ne lui avait donné aucune information sur quand il serait de retour, mais Hermione jugeait probable que comme la veille il ne revienne pas avant le lendemain.

Elle avait avancé sur ses lectures dans la soirée, mais maintenant que la nuit était complètement tombée, et que même la chaude température de ce milieu du mois d'août était légèrement redescendue, elle s'apprêtait à de nouveau tenter sa chance avec la magie sans baguette.

Un air déterminé affiché sur le visage, Hermione rapprocha l'un des fauteuils de la porte, s'assit dedans et se concentra. Au bout d'un moment elle put distinctement sentir la magie de la porte devant elle et elle tendit sa main droite devant elle.

– Alohomora ! fit-elle.

Avant même de se lever pour aller vérifier, elle savait que cela n'avait pas marché. Elle savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour que son sortilège fonctionne, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle essaya de mettre plus de force dans son sortilège, de faire des mouvements plus amples de la main, de visualiser l'effet dans sa tête, mais rien ne fonctionnait.

– Alohomora, Alohomora, Alohomora, s'acharna-t-elle.

Elle était debout maintenant, presque enragée de ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accomplir. Frustrée par ses échecs et par son impuissance.

– Ta méthode n'est pas la bonne, intervint une voix froide derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna d'un bon et vit le seigneur des ténèbres, complaisamment installé dans un fauteuil. Il avait une fois de plus camouflé sa magie pour qu'elle ne sente pas sa présence et cela ne fit qu'exacerber son énervement. Avant que celui-ci ne fasse place à la peur. Elle ne pouvait guère prétendre que ses tentatives pour ouvrir la porte étaient innocentes.

Prise par surprise, elle resta debout, son bras droit toujours levé pour lancer le sortilège. Reprenant légèrement ses esprits, elle laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, et s'agenouilla avec anxiété. Elle avait rapidement étudié sa posture et son visage, et il semblait de bien meilleure humeur que pendant la journée. Mais malgré le fait que cela l'avait surement protégée d'un Doloris, cela la frustrait. Elle ne voulait pas que ses projets, quels qu'ils soient, se passent bien. Surtout s'ils impliquaient la capture de ses amis.

Elle l'entendit se lever et s'approcher d'elle et un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut le dos. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, laissa planer quelques secondes d'incertitude, et se mit finalement à sa hauteur. Elle sentit sa main dans ses cheveux et ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise. Mais déjà Voldemort tirait ses cheveux vers l'arrière et elle se retrouva à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire et se dépêcha d'enfouir Severus Rogue et les Horcruxes sous une montagne de souvenirs inutiles. La puissance de son attaque de legilimancie la surprit moins que la première fois, mais la douleur par contre était tout aussi insupportable. Comme la première fois, elle le laissa rapidement déborder ses premières barrières.

… Harry disparaissant sous sa cape d'invisibilité alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le manoir des Carrow…

… Harry rangeant soigneusement sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac…

Une sourde angoisse se propagea en Hermione. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ses tentatives pour aller libérer Fred, Susan et Padma et ensuite s'enfuir.

… Harry lui montrant pour la première fois sa cape…

… La sensation de la cape glissant entre ses doigts…

Il en avait après la cape, comprit Hermione, mais c'était trop tard pour tenter de protéger quoi que ce soit, et elle se sentit de plus en plus affolée.

… Harry affirmant que la cape était dans sa famille depuis plusieurs générations, s'entêtant devant son regard dubitatif…

Voldemort sortit de son esprit et Hermione lutta pour rester à genoux et ne pas s'effondrer complètement sur le sol. Malgré la douleur, elle garda les yeux ouverts, et vit le seigneur des ténèbres se relever avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il tenait donc vraiment à savoir qu'Harry avait une cape d'invisibilité ? Mais pourquoi ?

Son esprit encore à moitié engourdi par la douleur, Hermione essaya désespérément de trouver ce qui pouvait motiver le seigneur des ténèbres. Les capes d'invisibilité étaient rares, mais il pourrait s'en procurer une dizaine d'un claquement de doigt s'il le souhaitait. Et il était sans aucun doute en mesure de se dissimuler parfaitement sans y avoir recours.

Les jambes un peu tremblantes, Hermione se releva alors que le seigneur des ténèbres prenait de nouveau nonchalamment place dans l'un des fauteuils. Qu'est-ce que la cape d'Harry avait de particulier ? Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec l'étrange phénomène qui avait eu lieu entre leurs baguettes ? Est-ce qu'il allait se lancer à la poursuite d'Harry ?

– La raison pour laquelle tu n'arrives pas à faire de la magie sans baguette, c'est parce que tu n'établis pas la connexion entre les deux magies, fit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione cligna stupidement des yeux, avant de se forcer à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Au moins tant qu'il était en sa présence il n'était pas à la poursuite de son ami.

– La connexion entre les deux magies maître ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé et Hermione se fustigea d'être aussi peu maitresse d'elle-même. Elle devait absolument contrôler ses réactions si elle voulait espérer s'en sortir un jour.

– Assis toi, fit-il sèchement en désignant le fauteuil juste à côté du sien.

Hermione s'y installa prudemment et se tourna vers lui. Allait-il vraiment lui apprendre la magie sans baguette ?

– Lorsque tu jettes ton sors, tu te concentres sur la magie émanant de l'objet, ce qui est particulièrement ridicule. Comment comptais-tu faire pour lancer un sortilège sur un objet non magique ?

– Je ne sais pas maître, répondit du bout des lèvres Hermione lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il attendait une réponse.

Le regard méprisant qu'il lui lança lui donna envie de rentrer sous terre.

– Si tu y avais vraiment réfléchi Hermione tu aurais compris que c'est ta magie qu'il faut projeter vers l'objet, et non l'inverse.

– Ça a pourtant marché avec ma baguette maître, répliqua Hermione, un brin vexée.

– Vraiment ? fit sarcastiquement le seigneur des ténèbres. Dans ce cas prouve-le.

Il fit apparaitre la baguette d'Hermione dans la paume de sa main gauche, tout juste hors de portée, et les yeux de la jeune fille se fixèrent immédiatement dessus. Elle leva sa main droite et fronça les sourcils sous le coup de la concentration, déterminée à lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

– Accio baguette !

Mais celle-ci ne bougea même pas, et le seigneur des ténèbres lui fit un sourire dédaigneux en faisant de nouveau disparaitre sa baguette.

– Si tu as réussi à atteindre ton but avec un sortilège aussi pitoyable, c'était uniquement sous le coup de la peur Hermione, et encore parce que la magie de ta baguette est plus fortement liée à la tienne que celle de n'importe quel autre objet.

– Mais comment puis-je projeter ma magie maître ? demanda Hermione.

– Peut-être n'en es-tu simplement pas capable, lui répondit-il d'un ton moqueur. La magie sans baguette est un domaine très élitiste, et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu fasses toi partie de la crème de la société sorcière.

Sa remarque toucha Hermione bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Certes elle était une sang-de-bourbe, certes elle n'était même pas allée à Poudlard, mais elle avait réussi en moins d'un an à atteindre un niveau acceptable, et tous les résistants lui avaient toujours dit qu'ils la trouvaient particulièrement intelligente. Son irritation dut se lire sur son visage, car le sourire du seigneur des ténèbres s'agrandit.

– Donne-moi ta main droite, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Hermione le regarda avec suspicion, avant de prudemment tendre sa main vers lui. Devant sa lenteur, il l'attrapa d'un geste sec et enroula ses doigts entre les siens. Elle tressaillit à ce contact et son cœur se mit à battre de façon erratique sous l'emprise de l'affolement. Puis elle sentit la magie du seigneur des ténèbres traverser sa main et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge.

Rien ne l'avait préparée à cela. Il y avait un monde entre détecter la présence la magie du seigneur des ténèbres, et la sentir couler entre ses doigts. Hermione se sentit prise de vertiges devant cette puissance brute, devant tout ce pouvoir. Inconsciemment elle se pencha légèrement vers le seigneur des ténèbres, ne souhaitant que s'immerger encore plus dans sa magie.

Elle perçut distinctement le moment où une partie de cette magie se focalisa sur l'un des livres. Cette connexion qu'il établissait entre l'objet et lui-même. L'instant d'après, le livre lévitait tranquillement au-dessus de la table.

Hermione avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités mais elle n'en avait que faire. Son pouvoir était absolument ahurissant. Fascinant. Attirant. Le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur sa magie était absolu. Il semblait faire cela tellement facilement qu'Hermione ressentait une vive pointe de jalousie. Ni baguette, ni mouvement, ni incantation ne lui étaient nécessaires pour les sortilèges les plus simples. Comme si la magie obéissait à ses règles à lui et non l'inverse.

– As-tu compris comment cela fonctionne maintenant ?

– Oui maître, répondit machinalement Hermione.

– Merveilleux, commenta le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton sarcastique. Si jamais tes insignifiantes capacités magiques te permettent d'y arriver, informe m'en immédiatement.

Le seigneur des ténèbres retira alors sa main et la connexion magique entre eux se brisa. Un cri étouffé s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Elle faillit essayer de rattraper la main du seigneur des ténèbres mais se reprit et ramena au contraire vivement sa main contre elle, effrayée par sa réaction.

Mais même sans ce contact, maintenant qu'elle avait ressenti cette magie, elle avait l'impression de percevoir avec beaucoup plus d'acuité celle du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle qui pensait pouvoir détecter les auras magiques, elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'en avait jamais qu'effleuré la surface.

Elle le vit se lever calmement, et un sourire à faire froid dans le dos se dessina sur les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle voulut poser une question, lui demander comment il pouvait avoir un tel niveau de maitrise, mais il la coupa d'un geste.

– J'ai à faire Hermione. Mais ne t'en fait pas, nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt.

L'instant d'après il avait transplané hors du salon et Hermione se laissa retomber dans l'un des fauteuils. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cette puissance. Et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé l'attrait qu'elle pourrait avoir sur elle. Et maintenant qu'il était parti, elle avait l'impression de ressentir un vide sans fond. Et cela la dégoutait.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort marchait dans les rues de Godric's Hollow. Il était le seul à les parcourir au milieu de la nuit et cela l'arrangeait. Il était euphorique. Il allait violer la sépulture sommaire d'Albus Dumbledore et la baguette de sureau serait à lui. Et lorsque la résistance tomberait il pourrait mettre la main sur la deuxième potentielle relique de la mort. Il n'avait même été pas à la recherche d'un moyen de sécuriser son immortalité en allant rendre visite à Grindelwald, et voici qu'une nouvelle solution se présentait à lui sur un plateau. À croire que même le destin souhaitait que le monde entier fût à ses pieds.

Et en plus de cela, il avait une fois de plus eu la confirmation qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant qu'Hermione conviendrait pour porter l'amulette de Seth. Cette magie autour d'elle, qui s'était instinctivement mêlée à la sienne lorsqu'il avait fait sa démonstration. Elle n'avait aujourd'hui aucune emprise dessus, à tel point que c'était presque sacrilège de gâcher un tel potentiel. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir une grande sorcière. Et ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait ressenti sa magie. L'avidité. La fascination. L'envie. Il allait en faire bon usage.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. À la semaine prochaine :)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais, je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard ! Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une seule seconde pour finaliser ce chapître la semaine dernière… mais le voici enfin :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 21 – Août 1999**

– Destructo !

La stèle portant le nom d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore vola en éclat avec grand bruit, mais cela ne calma guère Lord Voldemort. Dans sa main gauche se trouvait la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore. Sa première baguette, celle qu'il avait récupérée pour aller à Poudlard, celle qu'il avait encore lorsqu'il avait enseigné la métamorphose au futur seigneur des ténèbres. Une petite baguette qui ne payait pas de mine à première vue, rien à voir avec l'apparence prestigieuse de la baguette de sureau.

Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu faire de cette stupide relique de la mort ? Il avait dû s'en débarrasser juste avant leur duel final, parce que Voldemort était sûr qu'il s'en servait quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'il croyait encore pouvoir faire quelque chose contre lui…

D'un geste distrait il répara la stèle et la repositionna au-dessus de la tombe, qui se referma d'un claquement sec. Malgré son envie de laisser le corps de son ennemi pourrir en plein air, personne ne devait savoir qu'il était venu là ce soir. S'il devait bien reconnaitre une chose à Dumbledore, c'est qu'il avait eu tout à fait raison de ne pas crier sur les toits le fait de posséder la baguette de sureau.

oOoOoOo

Pour Hermione les journées au château de Serpentard s'enchainèrent sans grand changement. Voldemort la faisait régulièrement venir à son bureau, parfois pour une simple demi-heure, parfois pour toute une après-midi. Comme lors de sa précédente captivité l'humeur du seigneur des ténèbres variait de l'indifférence froide à la pure rage selon les moments, et Hermione essayait au mieux de ne pas être l'objet de sa colère.

Mais contrairement à ses mangemorts qui n'étaient visiblement jamais à la hauteur des exigences de Lord Voldemort, Hermione se trouvait moins souvent l'objet de sa fureur. Lorsqu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, il se contentait généralement de la chasser de son bureau. Le reste du temps, il ne lui portait pas attention, s'interrompant de son travail que lorsqu'elle osait lui poser une question sur une théorie qui lui paraissait obscure.

Sa réponse pouvait varier entre un Doloris et un exposé particulièrement détaillé. Parfois, il se déplaçait même pour venir lui répondre, s'asseyant en face d'elle, appuyant ses explications par des références dans des livres. Dans ces instants-là, elle regrettait d'avoir posé une question plus encore que lorsque celle-ci se soldait par un Doloris. Sa proximité rendait Hermione extraordinairement inconfortable depuis qu'elle avait saisi la vraie puissance de la magie du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer à chaque qu'il se trouvait trop proche, et elle devait à chaque fois lutter contre son envie de sentir de nouveau sa magie la traverser.

Et à sa plus grande honte le seigneur des ténèbres en était tout à fait conscient. Alors qu'auparavant Voldemort gardait plus ou moins ses distances avec elle, il n'hésitait plus maintenant à s'approcher un peu trop d'elle pour la mettre mal à l'aise, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Hermione faisait alors ce qu'elle pouvait pour rester de marbre.

Contrairement à sa dernière captivité, le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'entrainait plus en duel. Voldemort se contenter de lui faire travailler la théorie, lui fournissant une quantité impressionnante de livres dont il exigeait régulièrement des résumés des plus détaillés. Et lorsqu'Hermione déchiffrait certains d'entre eux elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être euphorique devant leur rareté et la valeur de leur contenu.

Mais les livres et leurs discussions savantes ne lui faisaient pas oublier à qui elle avait affaire. Le mot "maître" lui écorchait la bouche à chaque fois qu'elle le prononçait, et lorsqu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui elle devait s'imaginer comment elle le lui ferait payer plus tard pour trouver le courage de le faire.

Dans l'un des rares bons moments du seigneur des ténèbres elle avait obtenu de voir rapidement Fred, Susan et Padma sans pour autant pouvoir signaler sa présence. Ils étaient loin d'être bien en point, mais ils étaient vivants, et si leurs conditions de vie étaient effrayantes ils avaient au moins quitté le lugubre cachot où elle les avaient vus la première fois. Cependant elle savait parfaitement que rien ne lui garantissait que Voldemort ne les tue pas un jour dans un accès de colère, ou tout simplement par ennuie.

oOoOoOo

La matinée du jeudi 26 aout, Hermione broyait du noir dans sa chambre. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'elle avait été arrachée à sa vie bien tranquille de moldue sans histoire. Elle était passée par des hauts et des bas en une année, elle avait souffert et elle avait été heureuse, elle était même devenue une sorcière plus ou moins accomplie. Mais finalement, elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui s'était passé entre son enlèvement et le moment présent n'avait eu aucun impact, elle était de retour au point de départ.

Cela faisait une année qu'elle n'avait vu ni ses parents, ni ses amis moldus, et ils lui manquaient. Elle savait que tous la pensaient morte, et c'était surement mieux ainsi, mais elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir les revoir.

Adely ne l'avait pas faite transplaner dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres ce matin, et Hermione se demanda si Voldemort était absent ou s'il était simplement occupé à autre chose. Elle feuilleta distraitement le livre d'arithmancie juste devant elle, mais elle n'avait décidément pas le cœur à travailler.

Elle se leva du fauteuil duquel elle étudiait habituellement et se rapprocha de la porte de sa chambre. C'était plutôt le soir qu'elle tentait habituellement de s'entrainer à la magie sans baguette, réservant ses journées aux livres, mais elle ressentait aujourd'hui le besoin de changer de rythme.

Comme à chaque fois, elle s'assit en tailleur sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la porte, et se concentra sur sa propre magie. Comme à chaque fois, cela lui prit beaucoup trop de temps avant d'être satisfaite de ce qu'elle ressentait. Et comme à chaque fois, elle ne parvint pas à déplacer cette magie comme l'avait fait le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Aargh ! grogna-t-elle peu élégamment sous le coup de la frustration.

Elle jeta un regard haineux à la porte et tapota avec impatience l'accoudoir du fauteuil de la main droite. Elle refusait de conclure qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais elle devait bien avouer que ce qui lui avait semblé si facile lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait démontré, elle ne parvenait pas à le reproduire.

– « Si tu y avais vraiment réfléchi Hermione tu aurais compris que c'est ta magie qu'il faut projeter vers l'objet, et non l'inverse. » fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique en imitant le seigneur des ténèbres. Et le mode d'emploi il est où ?

Elle jeta de nouveau un regard haineux à la porte, avant de pousser un soupir. Puis elle se décida à envoyer au diable les conseils du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa propre magie, mais une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle se focalisa sur celle de la porte. Elle commençait à peine à se plonger dans la magie du château de Serpentard qu'elle perdit le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur sa propre magie.

Elle mit une bonne partie de la matinée à tenter de conserver un certain équilibre entre le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur sa propre magie et la perception de la magie autour d'elle, mais lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi. Lui ayant donné un but, elle put sentir sa magie se diriger tout naturellement vers la porte.

– Alohomora, fit-elle doucement.

Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione resta un moment assise dans son fauteuil sans bouger. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de cette relative liberté. Bien sûr, elle pourrait partir à la recherche de Fred, Susan et Padma, mais d'une elle n'était pas bien sûre de trouver son chemin, et de deux vu le temps qu'elle avait mis à réussir à ouvrir la porte, elle n'était pas vraiment en mesure de défendre ses trois amis s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Elle se leva et se résigna à suivre les consignes du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Adely, appela-t-elle.

L'elfe de maison apparut immédiatement.

– Mademoiselle Hermione a besoin d'Adely ?

– Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a demandé de le prévenir lorsque j'aurais réussi à faire de la magie sans baguette, pourrais-tu lui faire passer le message ?

L'elfe de maison la regarda avec des yeux affolés.

– Adely n'a pas le droit de déranger le seigneur des ténèbres par elle-même, Adely ne peut pas, fit l'elfe de maison en secouant résolument la tête de gauche à droite.

Puis l'elfe disparut dans un pop et Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à l'elfe, le seigneur des ténèbres lui ayant déjà prouvé qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour leur espèce. Cependant elle se retrouvait maintenant dans une impasse. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait demandé à être prévenu immédiatement, et le seul moyen qu'elle avait à sa disposition après le refus d'Adely était de se rendre au bureau du seigneur des ténèbres à pieds. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se voir ensuite reprocher de s'être baladée dans les couloirs…

Elle soupesa ses options dans sa tête, avant de décider que suivre les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres à la lettre était encore la solution la moins risquée. Elle sortit donc dans le couloir et tourna à gauche. Elle s'avança un peu et s'arrêta. Elle n'avait fait le chemin que deux fois, en compagnie de Tyler Greengrass, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois, et elle tenait à peine debout la première fois. Comment était-elle censée s'en souvenir maintenant ? Jurant entre ses dents, elle essaya de s'orienter grâce à ses souvenirs.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il était évident qu'elle était perdue. Elle était à peu près dans la bonne aile, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le bureau, qu'elle aurait pourtant juré être quelque part sur sa droite, dans un couloir qui visiblement n'existait pas. Elle se décida à descendre d'un étage, même si elle était plutôt sûre que le bureau était au même étage que sa chambre. Elle était à peine arrivée en bas de l'escalier qu'elle comprit qu'elle faisait fausse route. La décoration et même l'ambiance étaient tout à fait différentes, moins luxueuses, moins solennelles.

Hermione sentit soudainement l'aura d'une personne arriver sur sa droite. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu rebrousser chemin, Bellatrix Lestrange émergeait du couloir, marchant d'un pas conquérant.

– Qui es-tu ? l'attaqua immédiatement Bellatrix.

Elle avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur elle avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu formuler une pensée cohérente. Elle se demanda désespérément ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre pour s'en sortir, avant de se souvenir que la plupart des mangemorts devaient maintenant connaitre son nom. Est-ce que cette information était parvenue jusqu'à Bellatrix ? Est-ce qu'elle serait en mesure de la protéger ?

– Je suis Hermione, et je cherche le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres.

Bellatrix pencha la tête sur le côté, la regardant comme si elle était dérangée, et Hermione comprit avec angoisse que son prénom ne lui évoquait rien.

– Où est-ce que je t'ai déjà vue ? demanda Bellatrix en plissant les yeux.

Hermione se glaça. C'était la première fois que Bellatrix la voyait à visage découvert, et Hermione était certaine que l'autre sorcière n'avait aucun moyen de l'identifier.

– Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées, répondit-elle avec une fausse assurance.

– Je pense que tu es une menteuse, répondit pensivement Bellatrix. Une petite menteuse qui n'a rien à faire ici !

Hermione sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler légèrement. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment elle allait faire pour s'en sortir. Affronter Bellatrix avec une baguette était déjà dangereux. Mais sans baguette ? Du suicide !

– Endoloris, lança Bellatrix.

Hermione s'effondra de douleur lorsque le sortilège la toucha et elle cria pendant que Bellatrix riait à gorge déployée. Lorsque le sortilège de Bellatrix s'arrêta elle essaya péniblement de se remettre debout mais la sorcière avait déjà fondu sur elle, et d'une main elle l'empêcha de se relever, rapprochant son visage dément à quelques centimètres du sien.

– Alors tu es quoi hein ? Une petite voleuse ? Ou alors l'objectif de ta misérable vie est de rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres et tu as essayé de t'introduire sournoisement auprès de lui ?

Hermione eut presque envie d'éclater de rire. L'objectif de sa misérable vie était plutôt de se débarrasser du seigneur des ténèbres en question, et le plus vite serait le mieux.

– Tu as de la chance, j'allais justement le voir. Tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton rêve avant de mourir ! cracha Bellatrix.

Hermione se détendit imperceptiblement. Elle préférait encore affronter le seigneur des ténèbres plutôt que de rester seule avec cette folle furieuse. Et Hermione faillit se frapper la tête contre le mur à cette pensée. Depuis quand considérait-elle le seigneur des ténèbres comme une protection ?

Bellatrix la remit debout d'un geste sec, et l'entraîna à sa suite, la tenant d'une main et plantant férocement sa baguette dans son cou. Elle lui fit remonter l'escalier, tourner sur la droite, et emprunter un couloir qui Hermione était sure n'était pas là auparavant. Elles arrivèrent alors en quelques mètres devant les portes du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, et Hermione serra les lèvres de frustration. Comment était-elle censée trouver le bureau alors que le couloir qui y menait était capricieux ?

– Bellatrix Lestrange demande à être reçue, annonça la sorcière au tableau d'une voix assurée.

Et les portes s'ouvrirent.

oOoOoOo

Depuis le début de la matinée, Voldemort s'était isolé dans son bureau avec pour ordre de ne pas le déranger, à l'exception de ses mangemorts du premier cercle. Il avait ouvert l'accès à sa bibliothèque personnelle, juste derrière son bureau, et en avait sorti plusieurs ouvrages sur la polarité des auras, la théorie se trouvant à l'origine de l'amulette de Seth.

C'étaient des livres écrits dans les années 70, et Voldemort voulait les parcourir de nouveau pour essayer de deviner si leur auteur avait ou non été en possession de l'amulette de Seth. Parce que s'il était maintenant certain que c'était bien Zhao Ming, le mari de Maria, qui avait gardé quelques années l'amulette, il avait pour le moment était incapable de trouver qui en avait été le propriétaire suivant.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche, il finit par tomber sur un paragraphe prometteur.

" Les précédents chapitres ayant démontré la possibilité que les polarités de deux auras magiques soient totalement opposées, il convient désormais de s'intéresser aux particularités de cette configuration. La théorie la plus spéculative soutient que l'utilisation d'anciens artefacts permettrait des transferts d'âmes. Cependant, l'utilisation de ces artefacts requerrait non seulement des auras magiques de polarités opposées, mais aussi une puissance semblable entre les deux sorciers, limitant la mise en pratique. Selon… "

Il n'y avait pas de citation directe de l'amulette bien sûr, sinon il s'en serait souvenu bien plus tôt. Mais il aurait été difficile pour l'auteur d'écrire une telle théorie sans au moins avoir eu vent de son existence. Ainsi Zhao et Maria auraient fait sortir l'amulette du cercle des mages, mais pas de la Chine…

– Maître, Bellatrix Lestrange demande à être reçue, fit le tableau qui gardait les portes de son bureau en fourchelangue.

Voldemort fut immédiatement sortit de ses pensées. Il n'avait guère eu de contact avec Bellatrix depuis le début du mois, lui laissant toute liberté pour poursuivre les résistants. Il espéra fortement pour elle qu'elle lui apportait de bonnes nouvelles, il n'aimait guère être dérangé pour rien dans ses recherches. Il fit signe au tableau de la laisser entrer et regarda avec ennui les portes s'ouvrir.

Son ennui s'évapora subitement lorsqu'il vit une Bellatrix Lestrange triomphante pousser une Hermione Granger visiblement énervée devant elle, enfonçant sa baguette dans son cou. À l'exception de sa petite incursion dans les pensées de Bellatrix c'était la première fois qu'il voyait les deux sorcières côte à côte, et le contraste n'aurait pas pu être plus frappant.

La magie violente de Bellatrix crépitait autour d'elle, témoin visible de son exaltation et de son assurance. Elle était sa lieutenante la plus dévouée, sa favorite, son amante occasionnelle, et elle le savait. À l'opposé, malgré l'énervement visible d'Hermione, la magie de celle-ci voletait tranquillement, cachant sa puissance sous des airs inoffensifs.

Il croisa le regard de la sang-de-bourbe, et il eut un sourire sarcastique en lisant l'exaspération d'Hermione. Comment avait-elle réussi à se retrouver dans les pattes de Bellatrix ?

– Maître, commença Bellatrix. J'ai trouvé cette petite inconsciente dans l'escalier, elle essayait de vous espionner !

Voldemort tourna son regard vers Bellatrix, qui choisit ce moment pour projeter violemment Hermione au sol. Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de mettre ses mains devant elle avant de s'écraser fort peu gracieusement à ses pieds, alors que Bellatrix s'agenouillait élégamment à côté d'elle.

D'un mouvement vif, il vit la jeune fille se déplacer légèrement hors de portée de Bellatrix et se relever. Mais les réflexes de Bellatrix n'avaient rien à envier à ceux d'Hermione et la sorcière brune se releva vivement, pointa sa baguette sur la sang-de-bourbe, et lança dans la même foulée un Doloris.

Cependant le sortilège n'atteignit jamais Hermione, se désintégrant en pleine course, et les deux sorcières tournèrent un regard surpris vers Lord Voldemort.

– Ca suffit, fit sèchement le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Mais maître, elle fait partie de la résistance !

Voldemort vit Hermione jeter un regard surpris à Bellatrix.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec indifférence.

– Elle a essayé de s'introduire chez moi au début du mois, j'ai reconnu sa magie, fit Bellatrix avec fierté.

Le regard surpris d'Hermione se teinta d'agacement, puis de colère, et Voldemort eut un sourire sarcastique. Il était presque tenté par un duel entre les deux sorcières. Mais Bellatrix était capable de tuer Hermione dans un moment d'égarement et cela était absolument hors de question.

– Bellatrix, oublie Hermione, fit-il sèchement. Que voulais-tu ?

oOoOoOo

Hermione tournait régulièrement les pages du livre devant elle, mais toute son attention était concentrée sur ce que racontait Bellatrix Lestrange. Enfin elle avait accès à des nouvelles sur les résistants, et elle ne voulait pas en perdre une miette.

– … ils étaient terrés dans le manoir ancestral de cette harpie de McGonagall lorsque nous leur sommes tombés dessus.

– Vous avez pu les arrêter ?

La voix du seigneur des ténèbres était clairement menaçante.

– Maugrey Fol'œil est mort. Et nous avons eu Amelia Bones aussi.

Hermione ne les avaient jamais rencontrés, mais elle sentit ses mains se crisper sur le livre sous le coup de la colère. La joie avec laquelle Bellatrix Lestrange parlait de leur mort lui donnait envie de vomir.

– Je voulais annoncer la mort de cette chère Amelia à sa nièce mais je n'ai pas pu la trouver. L'avez-vous tuée maître ?

– Et Harry Potter ? demanda Voldemort sans répondre à Bellatrix.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement et sa vision se brouilla presque sous le coup de l'appréhension qui venait de la saisir. Pas Harry, pria-t-elle dans sa tête. Pas Harry, pas Harry, pas Harry.

– Il s'est échappé maître, répondit Bellatrix avec rage.

Hermione retint un cri de soulagement, et fut heureuse de la colère qui s'affichait en cet instant sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle se prit même à espérer un instant qu'il tue Bellatrix, pour lui faire payer la mort de tous ceux que la sorcière avait assassinés sans scrupule. Mais non, Voldemort ne lui envoya même pas un petit Doloris.

– … ils se sont réfugiés dans un autre endroit, et je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps pour les localiser.

Hermione se concentra de nouveau sur ce que disait la sorcière, réservant sa rancune pour plus tard.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange sortit du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione oscillait entre la tristesse et la colère. Une part d'elle, la part rationnelle, soutenait que la situation n'était pas si mauvaise, qu'elle aurait même pu être bien pire. La plupart des résistants étaient encore libres, hors d'atteinte de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Lord Voldemort. Mais les morts qu'elle avait apprises, Emeline Vance, Xenophilius Lovegood, Alastor Maugrey, Amelia Bones, venant s'ajouter à la captivité de Fred, Susan et Padma, c'était déjà trop.

Ainsi lorsqu'elle vit le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcher d'elle, elle dut faire un effort monstrueux pour se composer un visage neutre, sachant qu'elle avait déjà bien assez d'ennuis sans rajouter une crise de colère. Il se planta juste en face d'elle, la regardant en silence, et elle soutint son regard sans ciller.

– Que faisais-tu dans cet escalier ? finit-il par lui demander d'un ton glacial.

– Je ne faisais qu'obéir à vos ordres, maître, répondit-elle avec défi.

En voyant son visage se fermer elle se mordilla la lèvre de nervosité mais ne recula pas.

– Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir immédiatement si je parvenais à effectuer de la magie sans baguette, et votre elfe n'a pas voulu servir de messager.

Voldemort la regarda fixement, sans parvenir à déceler de mensonge dans ses mots. Ainsi elle avait vraiment été capable de maitriser ce qu'il lui avait montré ? Sans aucune autre explication ? Il avait eu raison de ne pas recommencer à l'entrainer en duel, il n'avait guère envie qu'elle progresse suffisamment pour pouvoir un jour lui planter un couteau dans le dos. En tout cas pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis la main sur l'amulette de Seth et que celle-ci aurait fini d'agir.

– Vraiment Hermione ? Tu as donc mis tant de temps pour y arriver ? Ceci-dit, j'aurais dû m'attendre à être déçu…

Les yeux d'Hermione lancèrent des éclairs et un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Je pense au contraire que vous ne pensiez pas du tout que je puisse réussir. Sinon vous auriez pris soin de poser une alarme sur ma porte, répliqua la jeune fille.

Voldemort se rapprocha encore plus de la jeune fille, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien et ils se fixèrent longuement sans un mot, avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne se détourne brusquement.

– Puisque tu es maintenant capable de te balader seule dans le château, débarrasse moi de ta présence, fit-il sèchement en désignant la porte. Et je ne te conseille pas de t'éloigner du plus court chemin.

oOoOoOo

– Tyler ! fit une voix impérieuse.

Tyler Greengrass leva les yeux des papiers que Lucius venait juste de lui tendre et regarda avec mécontentement Bellatrix pénétrer hâtivement dans son bureau, sa secrétaire lui adressant derrière elle un vague regard d'excuse. Mais déjà Bellatrix avait claqué la porte, isolant les trois mangemorts.

– Ah Lucius, tu es là toi aussi ? Je suis ravie de te voir.

Lucius semblait loin de partager son avis.

– Que veux-tu Bellatrix ? demanda Tyler d'une voix calme.

– Qui est cette « Hermione » ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec _lui_ ?

La voix de la sorcière charriait des menaces de mort et Tyler se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ainsi Bellatrix avait fini par rencontrer Hermione. Et forcement, c'était à lui qu'elle venait poser des questions, puisque le seigneur des ténèbres ne daignait expliquer à personne les raisons le poussant à s'entourer de la jeune fille.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il lentement. Nous nous posons tous des questions…

– Tu as sentit son aura non ?

Tyler se contenta de hocher la tête. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que Lucius était aussi très intéressé par la conversation.

– Moi aussi je l'ai sentie. Il y avait une impression de déjà vu, et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas la première fois que je rencontrais cette fille. Pas la première fois du tout ! La première fois elle faisait partie des résistants ayant attaqué mon manoir !

– N'est-ce pas le manoir de ton époux ? commenta Lucius d'une voix trainante.

Bellatrix l'ignora superbement, son regard résolument fixé sur celui de Tyler.

– Je ne savais pas. L'as-tu dit au seigneur des ténèbres ?

– Bien sûr que je lui ai dit ! Mais il n'a rien répondu. Et il m'a empêchée de lui lancer un Doloris. Moi ! Sa plus fidèle mangemorte !

Elle paraissait au comble de la fureur.

– C'est une imposture. Je suis sure que même son aura est fausse. Elle doit se jouer du seigneur des ténèbres !

– Attention Bellatrix, s'il t'entend dire… commença Lucius.

– Tu dis cela parce que tu n'as pas pu sentir son aura Lucius ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut avoir une magie plus puissante que celle des Black !

Ah, c'était donc cela, songea Tyler. Bellatrix était jalouse. Il en plaignit presque Hermione Granger. S'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait actuellement auprès du seigneur des ténèbres, il ne pouvait décemment souhaiter à personne de se retrouver l'objet de la haine de Bellatrix. Elle allait attendre la première occasion pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait guère d'égal pour torturer ses ennemis.

– Ainsi donc ma chère belle-sœur tu as peur pour ta position ? lança venimeusement Lucius.

Bellatrix sortit vivement sa baguette et la pointa sur Lucius, qui se contenta d'éclater de rire.

– Tu n'oserais pas Bellatrix. Maintenant laisse nous travailler.

Mais loin d'abaisser sa baguette, la sorcière se dirigea en deux enjambées vers l'aristocrate blond, jusqu'à planter sa baguette dans son cou. Lucius maintint son regard hautain, mais Tyler remarqua qu'il avait légèrement perdu de sa superbe.

– Mais bien sûr que je vais oser Lucius. Etre marié à ma sœur ne te donne pas tous les droits.

– Arrêtez immédiatement, intervint Tyler. Lucius, comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous avons effectivement du travail. Et Bellatrix, aucun de nous deux n'a aucune idée des relations entre Hermione et le seigneur des ténèbres, alors vas ennuyer d'autres personnes.

Bellatrix pointa un instant sa baguette sur lui, avant de la ranger avec mauvaise humeur et de sortir de son bureau en faisant magiquement claquer la porte derrière elle.

oOoOoOo

Le matin du vendredi 27 août, Harry fut réveillé à l'aube par Minerva McGonagall. Elle lui fit signe de rester discret et de le suivre, et il abandonna à contre cœur la chaleur de son petit lit et les bras de Ginny pour suivre son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Il enfila un léger pull et des chaussettes par-dessus son pyjama et sortit précautionneusement de la chambre.

McGonagall le mena jusqu'au bureau de la petite maison qu'ils occupaient depuis qu'ils avaient été chassés du manoir McGonagall. En pénétrant dedans, il eut la surprise d'y voir Remus Lupin, visiblement épuisé par la nuit de pleine lune qui venait de s'écouler, mais surtout Severus Rogue, et il comprit mieux pourquoi McGonagall était venue le réveiller au petit matin.

Il attendit que cette dernière jette différents sorts de confidentialité avant de prendre la parole.

– Professeur Rogue, nous étions inquiets !

Et il ne mentait pas. Après la débâcle de début août, McGonagall, Remus et lui avaient rapidement angoissé de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de leur espion, et malgré un exemplaire dérobé de la gazette du sorcier qui n'annonçait en rien la mort ou la disgrâce du directeur de Poudlard, ils avaient été inquiets qu'il ne les recontacte pas plus tôt.

– J'étais occupé Potter, répondit Rogue d'une voix froide.

– Que vous est-il arrivé Severus ? demanda McGonagall.

– Rien de grave Minerva. Mais avec votre départ il y a eu beaucoup de travail à Poudlard, et le seigneur des ténèbres était suspicieux envers tout le monde.

McGonagall hocha sèchement la tête.

– Severus, commença Lupin. Savez-vous quelque chose du sort de Fred Weasley, Susan Bones, Padma Patil et Hermione Granger ?

Harry se tourna vers Severus Rogue, n'osant espérer d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

– Frédéric, Susan et Padma ont tous trois longuement été torturés par les mangemorts, et le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

– Oh non, murmura McGonagall.

– Ils ont tout avoué il me semble, continua Rogue, et le seigneur des ténèbres a ensuite annoncé qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de leur sort. Je ne sais malheureusement pas ce qu'ils sont devenus depuis.

Les trois autres adultes de la pièce échangèrent un regard triste. La présentation de Rogue ne laissait guère d'espoir de revoir les jeunes gens vivants.

– Et Hermione ? demanda Harry.

– Hermione est vivante, répondit Rogue.

Harry eut un soupir de soulagement.

– En es-tu sûr ? demanda Remus, qui aimait lui aussi beaucoup la jeune fille.

– Je l'ai vu il y a trois jours dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée, entourée de livres et vêtue plus richement que la plupart des sang-purs, répondit sèchement Rogue.

– Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? gronda Harry.

– Absolument rien Potter.

Les deux se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence avant que Rogue ne reprenne la parole d'une voix trainante.

– Elle aurait trouvé un nouvel Horcruxe…

– Un nouvel Horcruxe ? fit Remus d'un ton surpris.

– Nagini, le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle, le serpent se trouvant habituellement au château de Serpentard.

– Vous avez parlé à Hermione ? releva Harry, son inquiétude pour la jeune femme plus forte que son intérêt pour les Horcruxes.

– Nous n'avons guère pu échanger plus qu'un regard.

– Est-il possible de faire quelque chose pour elle ? demanda Remus.

Rogue secoua la tête. Harry attendit qu'il ajoute quelque chose mais rien ne vint et sa colère monta. Rogue était-il donc tant que cela un salaud insensible ?

– Nous n'allons pas l'abandonner ! fit-il.

– Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre Potter ? fit sarcastiquement Rogue. Vous allez attaquer le château de Serpentard peut-être ? Et défier en combat singulier le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Harry se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard noir, tout en reconnaissant au fond de lui que Rogue avait raison.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres ne veut visiblement pas tuer miss Granger pour le moment, reprit plus calmement Rogue. Je vais essayer de l'approcher pour lui parler, mais ce ne sera pas facile. Je risque de nous mettre tous les deux en danger si le seigneur des ténèbres soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

– Nous vous faisons confiance pour faire de votre mieux Severus, intervint McGonagall. En attendant nous devons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour trouver rapidement les Horcruxes restants. La situation actuelle n'est pas vraiment tenable.

– Je sais qu'il s'agissait d'un échec, mais peut-être faudrait-il de nouveau s'intéresser à Barjow et Beurks ? proposa Harry. Des objets de haute valeur sont passés par cette boutique…

Rogue poussa un reniflement méprisant mais ne contredit pas son idée. À moins tout simplement qu'il n'ait plus aucune autre piste à proposer ?

oOoOoOo

– Comment puis-je vous aider maître ?

– Penses-tu donc connaître ce château mieux que moi Severus ?

Le visage de son mangemort resta de marbre face à son ton sarcastique, mais Lord Voldemort n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ait compris son message.

– Je suis à votre service si vous avez besoin maître, fit le mangemort en s'inclinant.

Un instant après il s'était éclipsé et Voldemort se retrouvait seul dans l'immense hall de Poudlard. Même des années après, il s'y sentait toujours aussi bien. Poudlard avait fait de lui un être exceptionnel, sans commune mesure avec les autres sorciers.

Aucun élève idiot n'en peuplait en ce mois-ci les murs, et Voldemort put à son gré apprécier la magie ancestrale du château alors qu'il en parcourait les couloirs. Bientôt il se retrouva au septième étage, dans un lieu qu'il connaissait bien. C'était sa conversation avec Bellatrix qui par associations d'idées lui avait rappelé que tout comme Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore résidait en fait à Poudlard avant de fuir devant lui. Et quel meilleur lieu pour cacher quelque chose que le château ?

« J'ai besoin de l'endroit où tout est caché… J'ai besoin de l'endroit où tout est caché… J'ai besoin de l'endroit où tout est caché… »

La porte de la salle sur demande apparut devant lui, et Voldemort y pénétra d'un pas assuré. La salle était comme il s'en souvenait. Vaste, désordonnée, encombrée. Avant toute chose il s'enfonça dans l'une des nombreuses allées, tourna à droite puis à gauche. Là, sur une vieille perruque mitée, le diadème de Serdaigle gisait toujours, et Voldemort eu un sourire satisfait. Il avait posé de nombreux enchantements sur les objets autour pour brouiller sa magie, et ils avaient visiblement rempli leur office puisque Dumbledore n'avait même pas été capable de déceler son Horcruxe alors qu'il l'avait laissé juste sous son nez crochu.

Voldemort se détourna et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le milieu de la pièce. Il se demanda un instant si le vieux fou s'était rendu compte du potentiel de la salle sur demande, ou s'il avait simplement eu besoin de cacher sa baguette et que cette pièce lui avait par hasard sauvé la mise. Une fois arrivé au centre, il commença à lancer ses sortilèges.

Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de passer l'éternité à fouiller dans le bric-à-brac de la salle. Si comme il le pensait Dumbledore avait caché sa baguette dans l'urgence, il n'avait pas eu le temps de la protéger comme il l'avait lui-même fait pour son Horcruxe. Il lui fallut tout de même une vingtaine de minutes pour réussir à contourner les enchantements hâtifs de Dumbledore, mais enfin il se sentit satisfait.

– Accio baguette de sureau.

Il y eut un sifflement dans l'air, et l'instant d'après Lord Voldemort refermait ses doigts sur la première relique de la mort.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. À la semaine prochaine :)


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre, on-time cette fois-ci !

Pensez à laisser une petite review si vous aimez bien ! Cela fait toujours plaisir, et cela me permet de mieux répondre à vos attentes.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 22 – Août 1999**

Incroyablement satisfait, Lord Voldemort fit jouer la baguette de sureau entre ses doigts. Il prononça quelques syllabes, et immédiatement, un Feudeymon se déversa en flots compacts de la baguette. D'un seul mouvement de poignet, il se transforma en serpents de feu qui allèrent envahir le ciel de la salle sur demande. Un autre mouvement, et ils s'évaporèrent en une nuée d'étincelles inoffensives.

La magie lui était toujours venue facilement, naturellement. Rares étaient les sortilèges qui lui avaient posé le moindre problème à maitriser. Avant d'aller à l'Université, il n'avait même jamais eu à s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir. Mais la baguette de sureau était visiblement capable d'ajouter encore plus de maitrise à ses propres capacités. Il était maintenant en mesure de diriger un Feudeymon avec autant de facilité qu'un simple Incendio.

Il avait un instant eu peur de ne pas être le vrai maître de la baguette. Apres tout, c'était Bellatrix qui avait au final exécuté Dumbledore. Mais il fallait croire que la baguette reconnaissait qu'il était celui qui avait vaincu le mage en duel, et ce alors même que le vieux fou se battait avec une autre baguette. C'était impressionnant à quel point la baguette de sureau saisissait la première occasion pour changer de propriétaire. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était en mesure de le désarmer.

Euphorique, Voldemort rangea la baguette de sureau dans l'une des poches de sa robe et sortit de la salle sur demande. Il envisagea un instant de passer voir Severus dans le bureau directorial, pour lui rappeler qu'il attendait de lui rien de moins que le meilleur pour l'année à venir. D'autant plus que McGonagall ne pourrait plus l'assister – l'animagus chat avait beau être d'une fidélité exaspérante à Dumbledore, elle avait toujours rempli le rôle de directrice adjointe avec brio –. Mais il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il voyait déjà suffisamment souvent le visage sinistre de Severus en temps normal pour se l'imposer ce soir.

Il se rappela avec déplaisir qu'il avait indiqué à Lucius qu'il le retrouverait à la soirée de fin d'été donnée par Richard Parkinson. S'il pouvait encore tolérer Severus ou Lucius, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir ses autres mangemorts, et surement pas Richard Parkinson qui était en ce moment une gêne plus qu'autre chose.

Il voulait célébrer cette nouvelle victoire qu'il venait d'obtenir sur Dumbledore, et ce ne serait pas en écoutant les idioties que pouvaient débiter ses mangemorts. La majorité d'entre eux étaient capables de détruire sa bonne humeur en l'espace d'une phrase, et il n'avait guère envie de répondre aux questions des rares qui avaient un minimum d'intellect.

oOoOoOo

Harry sursauta vivement lorsque la cheminée du salon s'embrasa et que la tête de Sirius Black apparut en plein milieu. Ginny elle s'était levée d'un bon et pointait déjà sa baguette sur l'âtre, un sortilège sur le bout de la langue.

– Tout doux jolie Ginny, je tiens à garder mon visage intact ! fit Sirius.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir alors qu'Harry s'approchait à grandes enjambées de la cheminée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sirius ? C'est incroyablement dangereux d'utiliser la cheminée !

– Bill devrait pouvoir maintenir la liaison quelques minutes. Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes que tous les deux ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Son ton semblait effectivement quelque peu précipité.

– Fred, Susan et Padma ont surement été tués. Hermione est vivante. Tous les autres vont bien, répondit Harry sans tourner autour du pot.

Le visage de Sirius se fit brusquement plus sérieux, et il jeta un regard rapide à Ginny dont l'expression s'était faite menaçante à la mention du sort de Fred.

– Bill et moi avons fait pas mal de raffut au Japon dernièrement. Avec un peu de chance cela devrait vous donner quelques jours de répit si vous-savez-qui se concentre dessus.

Du bruit parvint de la cheminée et Sirius se tourna pour parler à quelqu'un, surement Bill.

– La connexion est en train de se rompre, transmettez le message.

– On le fera, fit simplement Ginny. Passe le bonjour à Bill.

– Soyez prudent, fit Sirius avant de disparaitre.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un faible sourire. Quelques jours c'était exactement ce qu'il leur fallait.

oOoOoOo

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et relut une deuxième fois le paragraphe qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Puis elle nota hâtivement ses conclusions et se plongea dans la suite. Depuis la veille elle était animée d'une résolution nouvelle. Savoir que les résistants se battaient toujours au dehors lui faisait regretter d'avoir passé ce qu'elle considérait comme des semaines d'apitoiement sur son propre sort.

Elle se trouvait en plein cœur du château de Serpentard, plus proche de Lord Voldemort qu'aucun de ses autres mangemorts, et elle avait même un moyen de communiquer avec les résistants grâce aux passages occasionnels de Severus Rogue. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cette situation durerait, mais elle se devait d'en profiter au maximum.

Les conversations de Voldemort avec les mangemorts lui apportaient beaucoup, mais dans la plupart des cas il s'agissait d'informations que Severus Rogue devait déjà posséder. Si elle voulait faire la différence il fallait qu'elle puisse transmettre des informations dont personne n'avait connaissance. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de savoir lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres était absent, une façon de masquer ses déplacements dans le château, et enfin un subterfuge pour s'introduire discrètement dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres.

Et pour éviter qu'il ne se questionne trop sur ses activités, elle avait décidé dans un premier temps d'étudier ce qu'il lui demandait le plus sérieusement et le plus rapidement possible, ce qui n'était somme toute pas difficile puisque dans n'importe quel autre contexte elle aurait été plus que ravie de parcourir tous les livres qu'il avait mis à sa disposition.

Elle était ainsi plongée dans des équations d'arithmancie plus que complexes démontrant la théorie de Schwarzbourg lorsqu'Adely apparut dans un pop sonore. D'un coup d'œil Hermione vérifia l'heure, et constata avec surprise qu'il était déjà l'heure de diner. Elle se tourna vers l'elfe de maison, des remerciements déjà sur le bout de la langue, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Adely avait les mains vides.

– Que se passe-t-il Adely ?

– Adely est venue annoncer à mademoiselle Hermione que le maître viendra la chercher d'ici une dizaine de minutes, fit l'elfe de maison d'un ton pincé.

– Venir me chercher ?

– Le maître désire que vous mangiez avec lui ce soir.

– Pardon ?

Que ce soit lors de ce mois-ci ou lors de sa précédente captivité, jamais le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait requis sa présence pour diner avec lui. Hermione sentit un frisson d'appréhension parcourir son dos. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser le seigneur des ténèbres à changer ses habitudes ? Comptait-il la torturer devant ses convives ? Pourquoi parvenait-il toujours à être imprévisible pour elle ?

– Le maître désire que vous mangiez avec lui ce soir, répéta Adely d'un ton hautain, se méprenant sur le sens de son exclamation.

– Merci de m'avoir prévenue Adely, répondit Hermione pour donner congé à l'elfe de maison.

L'elfe la scruta sous toutes les coutures et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Puis sans un mot elle leva ses petites mains et commença à appliquer sa magie sur la coiffure à moitié défaite d'Hermione. Cette dernière la laissa faire, depuis longtemps résignée à ne pas lutter contre ce que les petites créatures avaient décidé de faire.

Entre temps elle finit une phrase qu'elle avait commencée avant l'apparition de l'elfe, classa ses notes d'une main tremblante, et rangea les livres encore ouverts par priorité de lecture. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient à toute allure dans sa tête, échafaudant des explications à cette situation inhabituelle. Aucune n'était particulièrement rassurante.

Elle sentit le seigneur des ténèbres se matérialiser dans le salon avant de le voir. Adely disparut immédiatement, et Hermione se tourna vers Voldemort. Elle s'agenouilla avec appréhension, son cœur serré dans sa poitrine. Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir un sourire satisfait sur son visage, mais même sans cela la façon dont sa magie crépitait autour de lui lui aurait confirmé que Lord Voldemort était visiblement plus que satisfait. Et ce n'était surement pas une bonne nouvelle.

– Bonsoir Hermione, fit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Même son ton était révélateur de sa bonne humeur et Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement. Est-ce qu'il avait trouvé les résistants ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu Harry ? Est-ce que le monde entier était finalement tombé sous sa domination, ou au moins le Japon et la Chine dont il parlait régulièrement avec ses mangemorts ?

– Bonsoir maître, répondit Hermione d'une voix faussement détachée.

– Relève-toi.

Hermione se releva et croisa son regard. Elle accrocha un instant ses yeux rouges. Elle était sure de ne jamais les avoir vu aussi victorieux et la boule d'angoisse qui l'étreignait gagna en puissance. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, il lui tendit son bras. Elle le regarda suspicieusement, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Il avait l'air aussi heureux qu'un enfant un matin de noël et c'était une comparaison plus que perturbante.

– Tu ne voudrais pas me faire attendre Hermione, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Prudemment, Hermione se rapprocha encore et saisit son bras. Son parfum raffiné l'entoura alors qu'il la menait vers la porte et elle se crispa encore plus.

– Qui avez-vous tué maître ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

Le seigneur des ténèbres éclata de rire et Hermione eut soudainement envie d'écraser son poing sur son visage parfait, histoire de lui faire passer l'envie d'être d'aussi bonne humeur alors qu'elle ne souhaitant rien plus que sa destitution.

– Personne malheureusement, répondit-il d'un ton faussement triste. Mais ce serait surement une bonne façon de terminer cette soirée…

Hermione se retint de répliquer et ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne reprenne la parole.

– Es-tu arrivée à la théorie de Serpentard concernant les travaux d'Herpo l'Infâme?

Hermione lui jeta un regard dubitatif devant le changement de sujet.

– Promis Hermione, ma bonne humeur n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque capture de résistants. Maintenant réponds à ma question.

Son ton s'était fait plus froid.

– J'ai tout juste commencé à y toucher ce matin maître, mais j'ai dû refaire une passe sur les runes grecques pour pouvoir comprendre les hypothèses d'Herpo.

– C'est effectivement indispensable.

Les quelques minutes que durèrent le trajet, ils parlèrent de Salazard Serpentard, d'Herpo l'Infâme et de théories runiques, et Hermione se détendit inconsciemment. La vision du seigneur des ténèbres sur les travaux de son ancêtre était à la fois originale et ambitieuse, même si la moralité de certains points était hautement discutable.

Hermione était justement engagée dans une critique de l'une des méthodes de Salazar Serpentard lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres l'entraina dans une pièce sur sa gauche. De nouveau sur le qui-vive, elle fut rassurée de ne voir aucun mangemort dans le petit salon chaleureux dans lequel ils venaient de rentrer. Deux fauteuils devant la cheminée entouraient une petite table basse, et le couvert était dressé pour deux personnes sur une table de l'autre côté de la pièce. Une immense baie vitrée laissait voir le parc qui entourait le château, encore baigné par le soleil.

Voldemort l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils, et Hermione s'y installa prudemment, toujours incertaine quant à ses attentes. Ils s'étaient à peine assis qu'un seau de glace apparut sur la table basse, ainsi que deux coupes de champagne. Hermione jeta un œil à la bouteille dans la glace, et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de constater qu'elle connaissait le nom sur la bouteille pour être l'un des plus chers champagnes au monde.

Le seigneur des ténèbres fit un simple geste de sa main et leurs verres se remplirent avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu protester. D'un geste élégant, Voldemort lui tendit une coupe.

– Je préférerais ne pas boire maître, fit prudemment Hermione.

Cela ne lui semblait pas du tout une bonne idée de boire de l'alcool en présence du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Prends-là, ordonna Voldemort d'une voix menaçante.

Hermione se tendit. Malgré l'apparence bénigne de la conversation, le seigneur des ténèbres semblait souffrir aussi peu la contradiction qu'en temps normal. Elle prit la coupe dans ses mains tout en maudissant la bipolarité de Voldemort.

– Trinquons à cette belle journée, veux-tu ? fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton enjoué.

Voldemort regarda Hermione trinquer prudemment son verre contre le sien et sourit d'un air satisfait. Il savait qu'elle était en train de spéculer sur ce qui pouvait bien justifier sa bonne humeur, et il se demandait comment elle réagirait si elle savait qu'il venait de mettre la main sur la plus puissante baguette du monde magique. Hum, elle ne serait surement pas trop encline à partager sa joie, et cette simple pensée le mit d'encore meilleure humeur.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et Hermione suivit son mouvement. Il la regarda avec amusement se déplacer légèrement sur le fauteuil. Son malaise était tout à fait perceptible. Au moins avec elle il pouvait sans risque afficher sa bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait en parler à qui que ce soit…

– Bois Hermione. Il ne faudrait pas gâcher un si bon champagne n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ni tes parents, ni les résistants n'auraient rien pu t'offrir de tel…

Hermione se raidit face à lui et lui lança un regard noir, sans répondre. Il but lui-même une gorgée avant de reprendre sur un ton badin.

– Je suppose que Weasley et Potter ne savent même pas différencier un champagne d'un vin blanc.

– Au moins ils savent différencier une personne vivante d'un meuble faisant simplement partie du paysage eux, répliqua Hermione.

De nouveau Voldemort éclata de rire.

– As-tu déjà voyagé à l'étranger Hermione ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.

De nouveau surprise par le brusque changement de sujet Hermione mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses pensées.

– J'ai passé plusieurs étés dans le sud France maître, répondit-elle finalement.

– Aimerais-tu voyager parmi les autres communautés magiques ?

– Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup maître, répondit Hermione.

En son for intérieur elle pensait que voyager en dehors des murs de ce château serait déjà une expérience fort agréable.

– Qu'est ce qui te tenterait ? continua le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Eh bien, comme contrairement à l'Europe qui est spécialisée dans les sortilèges, l'Asie centrale utilise énormément les runes et l'Asie de l'est se focalise plutôt sur les artefacts magiques, je dirai au moins le Japon et l'Ouzbékistan. Mais Singapour et le Chili doivent aussi être très intéressants.

– Laisse tomber le Chili.

– Pourquoi ?

– Trop porté sur l'esbroufe. Aucune vraie connaissance magique, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres avec condescendance. Et tu devrais au minimum rajouter la Chine, la Birmanie, l'Éthiopie et la Russie sur ta liste.

– Il y a une communauté magique en Birmanie maître ? s'étonna Hermione.

Elle n'en avait jamais entendue parler.

– Quelques moines dans des monastères. Mais ils ont une vision intéressante de la magie. Ils n'utilisent que des runes locales, la plupart vieilles de plusieurs milliers d'années.

– Quelles différences avec les runes qui sont utilisées en Europe ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres commença à en exposer les propriétés, et rapidement ils rentrèrent dans un débat sur les avantages et inconvénients des deux méthodes. Quelque part au milieu du débat ils étaient passés à table, et le seigneur de ténèbres lui avait fait boire bien plus de vin que ce qu'elle jugeait prudent avec la présente compagnie.

Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'ils avaient dévié du sujet des runes birmanes lorsque Voldemort fit une remarque qui hérissa Hermione.

– Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement statuer que la théorie de Morgana le Fay est correcte ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle n'a jamais été prouvée !

– Ne soit pas stupide Hermione, évidement qu'elle est correcte, répondit-il d'un ton méprisant.

Il ne semblait heureusement pas lui tenir rigueur de son coup d'éclat, mais Hermione était trop plongée dans la discussion pour se retenir.

– Mais si elle est correcte, alors les équations de Zoltan ne peuvent pas fonctionner. Or, celles-ci fonctionnent parfaitement !

– Les équations de Zoltan n'ont aucun lien avec Morgana.

– Bien sûr qu'elles ont un lien. La troisième hypothèse de Zoltan découle des runes de Mohr, qui découlent de Morgana.

Voldemort resta figé un instant, et Hermione ne put retenir un sourire victorieux.

– Ah ! fit-elle d'un ton triomphant.

Mais le seigneur des ténèbres l'ignora et fit apparaitre devant lui un épais grimoire. Hermione eut à peine le temps d'en voir la couverture – c'était un livre sur les runes de Mohr – que le seigneur des ténèbres se plongeait dedans. Quelques instants après, il relevait la tête avec un sourire suffisant.

Hermione s'apprêta à argumenter, mais l'apparition de la baguette blanche dans la main droite du seigneur des ténèbres doucha son enthousiasme et elle se rappelle subitement avec qui elle se trouvait. Elle se crispa d'anticipation, mais le seigneur des ténèbres se contenta de faire apparaitre sa propre baguette en bois de vigne juste devant elle.

– Je t'en prie Hermione, tu sais lancer une barrière anti-transplanage non ?

Hermione saisit sa baguette entre ses mains, et soupesa la possibilité de tenter quelque chose, mais la baguette d'if du seigneur des ténèbres était pointée droit sur elle et elle se contenta de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Un instant après, sa baguette se retrouvait de nouveau dans les mains du seigneur des ténèbres, qui rangea les deux baguettes dans sa poche.

Un instant après, il transplanait au travers de sa barrière sans la perturber le moins du monde. Hermione resta bouche bée devant le résultat, jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse de nouveau sans un bruit, et qu'il fasse disparaitre sa barrière avec un autre sortilège.

– Mais c'est impossible ! fit Hermione.

Voldemort la regarda d'un air moqueur.

– La théorie de Morgana le Fay ne peut pas être vraie, fit-elle d'un ton buté. Il est impossible de changer la polarité magique de quoi que ce soit, et encore moins de sa propre aura !

– Bien sûr que si. Et pour ton information, les runes de Mohr fonctionnent même en prenant en compte cette théorie, c'est une erreur de penser qu'elles découlent de la stabilité de la polarité magique.

– Mais…

– Viens voir.

Dubitative, Hermione se leva et le seigneur des ténèbres lui montra un paragraphe dans le livre qu'il avait consulté plus tôt. Elle se pencha pour lire, leurs épaules se touchant presque, et attendit avec impatience qu'il lui explique.

oOoOoOo

Epuisée, Hermione regardait distraitement le parc du château, maintenant légèrement illuminé par la lune. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils avaient terminé de débattre les hypothèses sur lesquelles reposaient les runes de Mohr, et ils étaient de retour dans les fauteuils près de l'âtre. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait servi un verre de cognac, mais elle avait refusé d'y toucher et pour une fois il n'avait pas insisté.

Le silence entre eux était étrangement confortable, et Hermione laissait ses pensées se perdre sur toutes les nouvelles possibilités magiques qu'elle avait découvertes ce soir. Elle sursauta lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres se leva, et elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle devait s'être à moitié assoupie, à moins d'un mètre de Lord Voldemort.

Elle se releva alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, et de nouveau il lui tendit galamment le bras. Ils avancèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs, et Hermione se surprit à regretter que la soirée soit terminée. Ils passèrent juste à côté du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, et Hermione s'étonna de voir Lucius Malefoy attendre devant, son visage aristocratique légèrement contrarié.

– Maître, s'inclina celui-ci en les voyant arriver.

– Lucius, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres. Tu voulais me voir peut-être ?

Il y avait un soupçon d'ironie dans le ton du seigneur des ténèbres et Hermione comprit qu'il savait pertinemment que Lucius Malefoy était en train de faire le pied de grue devant son bureau. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de jouer sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

– Je croyais que vous viendriez à la soirée organisée chez les Parkinson maître, fit finalement Lucius Malefoy.

– J'ai préféré diner avec une compagnie plus agréable, répondit Voldemort d'un ton dédaigneux.

Lucius Malefoy lança un rapide regard calculateur à Hermione, toujours autant amusée de le voir en difficulté, avant de reprendre.

– Je souhaitais vous parler du Japon maître.

– Que s'y passe-t-il ? demanda sèchement Voldemort.

– Votre contact là-bas s'est fait emprisonner pour abus de pouvoir aujourd'hui, et les négociations sont par conséquence au point mort.

La magie de Voldemort trembla de colère contenue et Hermione vit le masque impassible de Lucius Malefoy se fissurer.

– Hermione, fit Voldemort. Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin je suppose ?

– Bien sur maître.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et s'éloigna des deux hommes, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne soit trop irrité par les nouvelles de Lucius Malefoy. Elle refit rapidement le chemin pour revenir devant sa chambre, et hésita un instant. Depuis qu'elle était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, la porte de son appartement la laisser entrer, mais ne la laissait plus sortir, le seigneur des ténèbres ayant mis des sortilèges de fermeture bien plus complexes qu'un Collaporta.

Etait-ce le moment de tenter de trouver l'endroit où étaient retenus Fred Susan et Padma, pour essayer de les aider à s'enfuir ? Mais elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir ouvrir la porte de l'endroit où ils étaient retenus. Quant à réussir à sortir du château dans se faire repérer, c'était quasiment impossible. D'un autre côté elle ne savait pas si elle aurait une autre possibilité.

Elle était encore dans le couloir, hésitant sur la meilleure démarche à suivre, lorsqu'elle sentit la magie du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle se retourna lorsqu'il apparut, essayant d'avoir l'air innocente. Sa bonne humeur de la soirée semblait l'avoir déserté et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'afficher sa satisfaction.

– Des problèmes pour rentrer chez toi Hermione ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix froide.

– Non maître, répondit Hermione en baissant rapidement les yeux, essentiellement pour tenter de dissimuler sa satisfaction.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il en aurait fini aussi rapidement avec Lucius Malefoy. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de faire quoi ce soit de stupide se dit-elle. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir le seigneur des ténèbres tuer l'un de ses amis. Elle sentit sa main sur son menton et il lui releva la tête. Elle rencontra son regard carmin et le fixa sans ciller.

– Ne joue pas trop avec le feu Hermione, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix trop douce. Ce n'est pas seulement tes ailes que tu brulerais.

Il recula d'un pas, la fixant intensément, et Hermione se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, la situation était revenue à la normale, et l'humeur du seigneur des ténèbres était orageuse, comme si la soirée si détendue de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu. Lord Voldemort et Hermione travaillaient silencieusement depuis deux heures dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres lorsque le serpent gardant la porte s'agita.

Voldemort répondit d'un sifflement court et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux mangemorts escortant un homme qui tremblait des pieds à la tête. Hermione ne manqua pas l'expression de dédain qui passa sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres lorsque l'homme s'agenouilla en tremblant.

– Crabbe, Goyle, dehors, fit sèchement Voldemort.

Ainsi il s'agissait des pères de Vincent et Gregory ? Hermione les regarda avec curiosité et trouva effectivement un certain air de ressemblance. Les deux mangemorts s'inclinèrent servilement et sortirent en vitesse, laissant l'homme tremblotant seul face au seigneur des ténèbres.

– Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda sèchement Voldemort.

Hermione fit semblant de s'intéresser de nouveau à sa lecture tout en tendant l'oreille.

– My… my Lord, commença l'homme. J'ai… j'ai trouvé un… un ouvrage mentionnant l'amulette de Seth dont vous m'aviez parlé la… la dernière fois.

L'amulette de Seth ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? se demanda Hermione. Le seigneur des ténèbres passait globalement son temps à chercher d'anciens écrits ou d'anciens artefacts magiques qui le plus souvent étaient considérés comme des légendes, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de celui-ci.

Elle regarda du coin de l'œil l'homme trembler devant le seigneur des ténèbres et eut de la peine pour lui. Elle sentait déjà l'exaspération de Voldemort monter devant son comportement.

– Quel ouvrage ? demanda froidement le seigneur des ténèbres.

Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent sur le livre entre ses mains. Le Doloris n'était vraiment pas très loin, et elle n'avait guère envie de voir le pauvre homme se faire torturer.

– Il s'agit d'un… d'un registre de chez… chez Barjow et Beurks, tenu par un obs… abscur assistant my Lord, fit l'homme.

– Son nom ?

– Tom Riddle my Lord.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête de surprise et regarda l'homme avec effroi. Il n'avait visiblement aucune idée de qui était Tom Riddle. Cela ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout.

– Un obscur assistant ? releva d'ailleurs d'une voix glaciale Voldemort.

– Euh… oui… heu, balbutia l'homme qui avait bien sentit la menace dans le ton du seigneur des ténèbres. Un… un sang-mêlé.

La température de la pièce diminua brusquement, et Hermione sentit la magie du seigneur des ténèbres rendre l'atmosphère de plus en plus oppressante. L'homme recula d'ailleurs de quelques pas. Voldemort se leva et contourna à pas lents son bureau, alors que l'homme reculait en poussant des cris et des supplications terrifiées. Discrètement, Hermione commença à se concentrer sur sa magie.

– Endoloris, finit par lancer le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il maintint son sortilège quelques instants, et Hermione se força à rester concentrée.

– Il se trouve que je connais déjà cet ouvrage, fit lentement Voldemort.

Hermione dut retenir une exclamation. Quel bel euphémisme pour dire qu'il l'avait lui-même écrit, certes il y avait cela de nombreuses années, mais tout de même.

– Mon seigneur, je suis désolé, je vous en prie, supplia l'homme en se prosternant à ses pieds.

– Tu ne m'es visiblement pas très utile comme libraire…

Le seigneur des ténèbres leva de nouveau sa baguette, et Hermione se concentra au maximum sur le pauvre homme terrifié devant lui.

– Avada Kedavra.

– Expulso !

Le sortilège sans baguette d'Hermione toucha l'homme juste à temps et l'Avada Kedavra du seigneur des ténèbres s'écrasa sur le mur. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce alors que Voldemort se retournait vers Hermione. Celle-ci recula d'un pas devant son regard meurtrier et instinctivement ses yeux cherchèrent une porte de sortie, en vain.

– Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu croyais faire Hermione ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix menaçante.

– Vous ne pouvez pas simplement le tuer parce que vous n'aimez pas ce qu'il vous dit ! fit Hermione dans un élan de courage.

En une fraction de seconde, le seigneur des ténèbres avait lancé un nouvel Avada Kedavra.

– Non ! fit Hermione en se jetant en avant.

Mais déjà le corps sans vie du libraire s'effondrait sur le sol et Hermione s'arrêta brutalement, ne pouvant détacher son regard du cadavre à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que la vie d'un homme venait de s'achever aussi abruptement juste devant elle.

– Oups, fit le seigneur des ténèbres avec une légèreté qui choqua Hermione. Il faut croire que si.

Il avait un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres et Hermione le fixa sans ne rien trouver à répondre devant son indifférence. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha d'elle sans qu'elle ne bouge, et il s'agaça devant son manque de réaction.

– Oublie-le Hermione. Les idiots ne méritent pas de vivre.

Sur ces paroles il se détourna, comme si l'incident était clôt, et retourna s'assoir à son bureau.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. À la semaine prochaine :)


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, c'était un bonheur de les lire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 23 – Août 1999**

Voldemort lança un regard agacé à Hermione. Assise sur le canapé près de la cheminée elle étudiait dans le plus grand silence. Elle ne lui avait pas spontanément adressé la parole depuis deux jours, depuis qu'il avait tué le libraire idiot en fait. Il avait même fait exprès de lui glisser entre les mains un livre bien trop complexe ce matin, mais elle continuait obstinément de l'ignorer.

Il détestait lorsqu'elle interrompait son travail avec ses incessantes questions. Mais cela l'irritait encore plus qu'elle se permette de l'ignorer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Ce n'était surement pas en ayant eu pitié des incapables qu'il était devenu un dirigeant aussi puissant. Elle aurait plutôt dû lui être reconnaissante d'avoir été suffisamment patient pour permettre au libraire de vivre aussi longtemps alors qu'il était aussi inutile.

Il vit Hermione froncer les sourcils sous le coup de la concentration et il eut fortement envie de lui lancer un sortilège particulièrement déplaisant. Il était absolument certain qu'elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle lisait. Après tout, le livre était à moitié en latin, à moitié en araméen, et s'il pouvait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute concernant la compréhension du latin, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'elle puisse lire l'araméen. Et elle était incapable de lancer un sortilège de traduction sans baguette.

Si un Doloris ne mettrait surement pas Hermione dans de meilleures dispositions, au moins cela le détendrait lui. Un instant après sa baguette se trouvait dans sa main, et il la pointait déjà sur Hermione lorsqu'il trouva ce qui ferait à coup sûr sortir la sang-de-bourbe de son mutisme.

– Hermione, appela-t-il sèchement.

Hermione se retourna vivement vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle avait senti son regard sur elle depuis plusieurs minutes, et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il était irrité, sa baguette jouant dans sa main.

– Oui maître ? fit-elle de sa voix la plus neutre possible.

Elle savait que son comportement déplaisait au seigneur des ténèbres depuis deux jours, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination. Si cela l'amusait de lui donner des livres qu'elle ne pouvait guère lire, tant mieux pour lui. Elle en avait profité pour tenter de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle savait sur la théorie de Morgana le Fay. Si le seigneur des ténèbres était capable de passer au travers de ses sortilèges sans même les perturber, elle devait être capable d'en faire autant. Mais la complexité de la théorie de Morgana était telle que tous les sorciers la pensait fausse. Il s'agissait de magie bien au-dessus de son niveau et elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

– Viens ici, ordonna Voldemort.

Hermione se retint de répliquer qu'elle n'était pas son chien. Après le meurtre auquel elle avait assisté, elle n'avait guère de doutes sur le fait que Voldemort finirait par tuer Fred, Susan et Padma au bout d'un moment, mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour l'énerver plus que de mesure. Elle reposa l'obscur livre devant elle et se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Serait-ce le Doloris ? Ou alors le seigneur des ténèbres allait-il se montrer plus créatif comme il pouvait parfois l'être lorsqu'il tenait vraiment à faire sentir son mécontentement ? À moins qu'il ait finalement décidé de la tuer ?

Hermione se força à garder un visage impassible, reflétant celui du seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant la tension qui régnait entre eux se ressentait jusque dans leurs deux magies qui s'entrechoquaient violement autour d'eux. Mais au lieu de lever sa baguette vers elle, Voldemort lui fit simplement signe de le suivre.

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de son bureau, là où il avait mené ses expériences pour essayer de faire tomber sa barrière magique, il y avait ce qui lui semblait une éternité de cela. Est-ce qu'il souhaitait éviter que son sang ne souille son précieux tapis lorsqu'il la torturerait ? Il s'arrêta juste à côté du mur et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne, avant de siffler quelques mots en fourchelangue. Immédiatement une arche apparut dans le mur.

L'intérieur en était sombre, et il était impossible de distinguer ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté – s'il y avait réellement un autre côté.

– Les dames d'abord, dit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton ironique tout en lui faisant signe de passer devant.

Hermione sentit ses épaules se crisper, mais elle ne manifesta d'aucune autre façon son appréhension avant de se s'engouffrer dans le passage. Elle s'arrêta net juste après avoir passé la barrière. Devant elle s'étalait une bibliothèque grandiose, remplie d'ouvrages divers et variés du sol au plafond. Elle sentait à la fois les vieux livres et le parchemin frais, et Hermione se surprit à humer avec contentement l'odeur.

Voyant le seigneur des ténèbres apparaître juste à côté d'elle, elle se força à reprendre un visage impassible, mais son regard moqueur lui prouva qu'elle n'avait pas été assez rapide.

– Tu aimes beaucoup trop les livres Hermione, commenta celui-ci.

– Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai réuni tous ceux-ci ici, répliqua Hermione.

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus adresser la parole au seigneur des ténèbres si elle n'y étais pas obligée, et elle se renfrogna. Il lui jeta de nouveau un regard moqueur, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé, et cela l'irrita encore plus. Il commença à avancer calmement parmi les allées et elle le suivit, observant les livres autour d'elle.

La bibliothèque était gigantesque et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillée devant toutes les connaissances qui y étaient emmagasinées. Elle avait déjà trouvé impressionnantes les multiples étagères dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, mais ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux était sans commune mesure.

N'y tenant plus, elle bifurqua dans une allée sur sa gauche et essaya de déchiffrer les étiquettes qui se trouvaient sur une série de rouleaux de papyrus. Malheureusement les étiquettes elles-mêmes étaient écrites en grec ancien, et si elle avait quelques notions de latin ce n'était pas le cas du grec.

– Il s'agit de la version originale en hiéroglyphes de la méthodologie de Ptolémée.

– Le livre que vous m'aviez prêté en est une retranscription ?

– La seule qui existe. Une retranscription par Helga Poufsouffle, qui a été précieusement conservée avec l'original par sa descendance.

Hermione tendit sa main et effleura précautionneusement les papyrus. Des papyrus vieux de deux millénaires, en parfait état, comme s'ils avaient été écrits la veille. Elle ne demanda pas comment le seigneur des ténèbres avait mis la main sur ces documents, elle était à peu près certaine de déjà connaître la réponse.

Un chuintement se fit entendre, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, et l'instant d'après Nagini émergeait de derrière une étagère. Hermione ignora le serpent – l'Horcruxe ! – de Voldemort et reporta son regard sur tous les autres papyrus qui s'empilaient dans cette partie de la bibliothèque.

– Tu ne pourras pas les déchiffrer tant que tu ne maitriseras pas parfaitement les sortilèges de traduction les plus complexes, fit Voldemort et pour une fois sa voix ne portait aucune trace de mépris. La plupart sont protégés par de nombreux enchantements qui rendent leur traduction malaisée.

– J'imagine, répondit pensivement Hermione, les yeux toujours perdus sur les étagères devant elle.

– Ne reste pas trop longtemps. La sortie au bout de ces allées donne sur le même couloir que mon bureau.

Sur ces mots le seigneur des ténèbres tourna les talons et rebroussa chemin, laissant Hermione en compagnie des livres et de Nagini. Complètement fascinée Hermione déambula dans la bibliothèque, lançant de temps en temps des regards calculateurs au serpent sur ses talons. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle parvienne à lancer un Feudeymon sur Nagini sans sa baguette. Et même si elle le pouvait, il était hors de question de faire cela dans cette bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'elle eut fait deux fois le tour de la bibliothèque, elle décida avec un soupir de tristesse qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner au bureau du seigneur des ténèbres.

oOoOoOo

Drago Malefoy était particulièrement satisfait de lui cet après-midi. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait fait convoquer vers la fin de la journée pour lui confier une mission d'importance. Il allait rejoindre son père, déjà au Japon depuis deux jours, pour séduire l'héritière japonaise, et ainsi jeter l'opprobre sur cette famille qui s'opposait farouchement au seigneur des ténèbres.

Il était plus que fier que le seigneur des ténèbres l'ait fait mander. Cela lui prouvait une fois de plus que la famille Malefoy était de loin supérieure à toutes les autres, et il se voyait déjà raconter à qui voudrait bien l'entendre qu'il s'était entretenu de vive voix avec le seigneur des ténèbres, et qu'il avait réussi avec brio ce que celui-ci lui demandait.

Il venait à peine de sortir du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'une jeune fille apparut à l'autre bout du couloir. C'était une jeune fille de son âge, élégamment habillée, comme toutes les sang-pures qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Mais il était absolument certain de ne jamais l'avoir croisée auparavant, alors qu'il connaissait toutes les familles d'Europe – la plupart cherchant d'ailleurs activement à établir un contrat de mariage avec lui pour peu qu'une de leur fille ait vite faite le bon âge.

Elle se dirigeait avec assurance dans sa direction, surement pour aller voir le seigneur des ténèbres, et Drago se délecta par avance de la déception qu'il allait lui causer, montrant par là sa place de privilégié.

– Mademoiselle, le seigneur des ténèbres a indiqué qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé, fit-il d'un ton supérieur.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un air surpris et il lui adressa un sourire suffisant. Il se demanda de quelle partie de l'Alliance magique elle pouvait bien venir. Et combien de temps elle resterait en Angleterre – après tout elle était relativement jolie.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres m'attend, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle parlait un anglais parfait et cela perturba légèrement Drago.

– Ce n'est plus le cas, il ne souhaite plus être dérangé.

Hermione regarda Drago Malefoy – car cela ne pouvait que lui – avec exaspération. Le jeune homme blond était la copie conforme de son père, jusque dans le maniérisme. Et l'air arrogant qu'il avait sur le visage était identique à celui de Lucius, si ce n'est que le sien faisait plus enfant gâté qu'autre chose.

– Je m'excuse monsieur, mais je vous assure que le seigneur des ténèbres m'attend, répondit-elle avec un brin d'ironie.

Elle fit un pas en avant mais il la retint par le bras. Elle regarda avec dédain la main sur son bras puis Drago Malefoy. C'était l'un de ces fils de mangemorts qui avaient pourri la scolarité d'Harry, Ron, Ginny et bien d'autres et elle n'avait besoin que d'un prétexte pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Oh, le bruit qui en résulterait serait hautement satisfaisant !

– Vous semblez nouvelle ici, fit Drago Malefoy sans se démonter devant son regard noir. Venez avec moi, je devrais pouvoir trouver quelques minutes de mon temps pour vous informer des us et coutumes du château de Serpentard, et des faux pas à éviter.

Hermione ravala une remarque acerbe et dégagea vivement son bras de la prise de Drago Malefoy.

– Je vous remercie mais ce ne sera pas la peine, répondit-elle de son ton le plus froid.

Drago Malefoy la regarda avec une pointe de suspicion et elle lui renvoya un regard assuré.

– Je ne peux pas vous laissez passer, fit-il.

– Je suis attendue, répliqua-t-elle.

– Il ne souhaite pas être dérangé.

– Cela ne s'applique pas à moi.

– Et pourquoi donc ? Vous venez tenir compagnie au seigneur des ténèbres ce soir ?

L'insinuation était claire et Hermione aurait répondu vertement si Voldemort n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour sortir de son bureau, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

– Maître, fit immédiatement Hermione avec un bref hochement de tête.

Drago Malefoy se retourna d'un bon et s'inclina profondément devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

– La tâche que je viens de te confier est-elle donc si peu importante pour toi que tu sois toujours en train de trainer dans les couloirs de mon château ? lui fit Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

– Non maître, je…

– Alors que fais-tu encore ici ?

Le jeune homme blond trembla légèrement et se dépêcha de s'éclipser. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder le seigneur des ténèbres avec irritation lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour rentrer dans son bureau.

– Entre Bellatrix et Drago, tu as décidément toujours un timing merveilleux Hermione, fit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

– Drago semble t'avoir mise de merveilleuse humeur, commenta celui-ci d'un ton égal.

– Effectivement, répondit sèchement Hermione.

Pour qui il se prenait, ce fils de riche qui se croyait supérieur parce qu'il était né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche et un sang soit disant pur ?

– Hermione.

La voix était froide, dangereuse, et Hermione se tourna vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Son air fermé lui rappela subitement avec qui elle se trouvait et elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa colère.

– Excusez-moi maître, Drago Malefoy ne voulait pas me laisser passer et cela m'a contrariée.

Le visage du seigneur des ténèbres se fit moins froid et il s'approcha d'elle, l'ombre d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

– Tu es donc contrariée parce que Drago ne voulait pas te laisser passer ? N'est-ce pas plutôt à cause de ses insinuations ?

Voldemort vit Hermione tressaillir et il sut qu'il avait visé juste.

– Vraiment Hermione ? Et pourquoi cela te touche-t-il autant ? Serait-ce parce qu'une part de toi en aurait envie ? fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

– Vous êtes malade ! répondit-elle avec indignation.

Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de _tenir compagnie_ au seigneur des ténèbres, et qu'il fasse ces insinuations était encore pire que de les entendre de la part de Drago Malefoy.

Elle tenta de faire un pas en arrière, mais l'une des mains du seigneur des ténèbres se retrouva immédiatement dans son dos et la retint fermement. Elle eut soudainement une conscience aigüe de la magie du seigneur des ténèbres qui l'enveloppait entièrement, ainsi que du parfum glacé de l'homme, et une bouffée d'angoisse la submergea. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne au plus vite, qu'elle se dégage de son emprise, mais elle ne parvenait pas à bouger, ses yeux rivés à ceux carmin de Voldemort.

Dans un sursaut de clarté elle détourna la tête. L'instant d'après, la deuxième main du seigneur des ténèbres attrapait son visage et le tournait de nouveau vers lui. Le contact froid contre sa joue la fit frissonner. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour protester, mais les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres s'écrasèrent brutalement sur les siennes et elle eut l'impression de perdre totalement pied.

Rien n'existait plus à part la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rien n'avait plus d'importance à part la chaleur qui l'avait soudainement envahie. Il l'embrassa possessivement et elle se laissa faire, savourant la fraicheur de son baiser, savourant l'impression de plénitude qui était en train de la submerger, savourant la proximité qu'elle partageait avec Voldemort…

– Non !

Brusquement Hermione se dégagea, repoussant le seigneur des ténèbres de ses deux mains. Son cœur battait erratiquement dans sa poitrine, et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard moqueur du seigneur des ténèbres la panique la gagna totalement. Ne sachant comment affronter la situation, elle s'enfuit précipitamment.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Hermione fut sortie de la pièce Voldemort laissa échapper un rire. L'air affolé qui était apparu sur son visage avait été tout simplement merveilleux. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'expliquer cette action, et la pensée qu'elle l'avait volontairement laisse l'embrasser la hanterait surement longtemps.

Elle n'avait évidemment pas été capable de détecter son sortilège d'égarement. Plus subtil qu'un Imperium, plus discret qu'un banal charme de confusion, moins intrusif que la legilimancie, ce sortilège de magie noire ne pouvait être maintenu longtemps. Mais il permettait d'exacerber une pensée chez sa victime, et il avait l'avantage de n'être connu de personne. Voldemort l'avait inventé dans sa jeunesse, pour faire croise à ses interlocuteurs qu'ils avaient particulièrement envie de lui relever certains de leurs secrets. Et cela avait parfaitement marché pour persuader Hermione qu'elle désirait l'embrasser.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour se débarrasser de son sortilège. Mais ces quelques secondes étaient largement suffisantes pour instiller la confusion quant à ses propres actions.

Voldemort avait l'impression d'encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes et il sourit avec satisfaction. L'épisode avait été particulièrement distrayant. Et maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau expliqué à ses mangemorts ce qu'il fallait faire pour faire tomber le Japon, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur l'amulette de Seth.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Voldemort envoya un message à Bellatrix, Severus et Tyler indiquant qu'il serait surement absent pendant un à deux jours.

oOoOoOo

Hermione était sortie en trombe du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, et elle avait couru jusqu'à sa chambre, se précipitant dedans comme si la pièce pouvait la protéger du seigneur des ténèbres. Comme si la pièce pouvait la protéger d'elle-même.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmura-t-elle en s'effondrant dans l'un des fauteuils.

Elle revoyait le seigneur des ténèbres se penchant vers elle. La possessivité avec laquelle il l'avait embrassée. Son propre manque de réactivité. L'intense sentiment de satisfaction qu'elle avait ressenti.

– Ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle atterrée.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être volontairement laissée embrasser par le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle le haïssait ! Elle souhaitait sa mort ! Il avait dû lui faire quelque chose, lui lancer discrètement un Imperium, ou un sortilège de confusion. Mais les deux étaient connus pour laisser des traces, lui fit une petite voix dans sa tête, et elle n'avait aucun des effets secondaires.

Elle essaya de repasser la scène dans sa tête, cherchant ce qui pourrait expliquer son comportement. Mais il n'y absolument rien qui puisse expliquer pourquoi elle ne s'était pas enfuie plus tôt. À part l'envie qu'elle avait ressentie de l'embrasser.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se dit qu'elle allait fondre en larmes si elle ne faisait rien pour se reprendre. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle était en mesure de faire. Tuer Nagini était hors de sa portée. Maitriser la théorie de Morgana le Fay était hors de sa portée. S'opposer au seigneur des ténèbres était hors de sa portée.

Alors qu'Harry et Ron devaient être en train de chercher les Horcruxes, elle ne faisait rien d'autre que de les trahir. Hermione se sentit soudainement particulièrement misérable.

oOoOoOo

Des coups de bec secs retentirent contre la vitre et tous les résistants présents dans le salon tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre. Reconnaissant l'oiseau, ce fut Minerva McGonagall qui se leva pour récupérer la missive. Elle la lut rapidement, avant de la bruler d'un coup de baguette.

Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient là, discutant calmement entre eux. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin et George Weasley travaillaient sur des plans d'infiltrations. Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échecs sous le regard de Ginny et Neville. C'était la maison qui servait désormais de siège à l'Ordre du Phénix. Les Weasley y vivaient – à l'exception de Percy qui s'était séparé des opinions de sa famille depuis des années pour faire carrière au ministère – ainsi qu'Harry et Neville.

Si Remus, Tonks, Kingsley et McGonagall n'y dormaient pas, ils étaient cependant souvent de passage, comme ce soir, la plupart des décisions se prenant depuis ce petit salon.

– Minerva ? demanda Remus d'un ton interrogateur.

Minerva fit un léger sourire et tous de détendirent. Il était rare qu'ils reçoivent de bonnes nouvelles ces jours-ci.

– Sirius et William ont fait du bon travail, fit l'ancienne directrice adjointe de Poudlard. La plupart des mangemorts sont au Japon et le seigneur des ténèbres vient de quitter l'Angleterre pour un à deux jours.

Harry, Remus et McGonagall échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. S'ils voulaient tenter d'infiltrer Barjow et Beurks c'était le moment ou jamais. McGonagall attendit que le volume sonore redescende légèrement avant de reprendre la parole.

– Nous devons en profiter pour exécuter une mission bien particulière. Harry et Remus en seront, mais il leur faudrait du renfort. Deux autres personnes serait parfait.

Ron ouvrit immédiatement la bouche mais Harry lui donna un violent coup de pieds sous la table. Ron lui lança un regard noir, qu'Harry soutint. Ils en avaient déjà discuté de nombreuses fois, mais comme Ron était au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes, et qu'il ne maitrisait pas l'occlumencie, il était maintenant absolument hors de question qu'il puisse sortir des cachettes de l'ordre. Ron l'acceptait tant bien que mal, et la situation avait tout de même tendance à le rendre de mauvaise humeur.

Un débat houleux s'engagea entre les différentes personnes présentes, avant que McGonagall ne finisse par trancher une bonne fois pour toutes, malgré le regard colérique que lui adressait Harry. Il n'avait aucun problème avec George. Mais il ne parvenait pas à faire pleinement confiance à Blaise Zabini, quoi que les autres en disent. Enfin, il n'était malheureusement pas le seul à prendre des décisions.

Après avoir récupéré Blaise, Remus George et Harry se matérialisèrent directement dans l'Allée des Embrumes, chacun d'entre eux étant déjà venus – cela avait d'ailleurs été un critère pour choisir les participants de la mission.

– La boutique est sur la gauche, rappela Harry à ses compagnons.

La ruelle était vide mais il leur fallait rester prudent. Ils s'avancèrent sous la lumière de la lune, lançant régulièrement des sortilèges de détection, et ils atteignirent rapidement Barjow et Beurks. Tout était sombre à l'intérieur, et il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive dans la boutique.

– À nous de jouer George, fit Remus.

Les jumeaux ayant eu pour habitude durant leur scolarité de s'infiltrer dans toutes les pièces inaccessibles – ils avaient même pénétré dans les quartiers personnels de Rogue un jour – leur expertise en terme de braquage n'était plus à démontrer. Et Remus n'avait pas été un maraudeur pour rien.

– C'est bon, finit par dire George au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.

Silencieusement, ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Harry parcourut du regard les objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres sur les étagères de la boutique.

– Les registres sont très banalement rangés derrière le comptoir, indiqua Blaise Zabini d'une voix légèrement trainante.

Il était le seul à avoir déjà acheté quelque chose ici. Ils s'y glissèrent, et Remus et George s'attelèrent de nouveau à la tâche de faire tomber les différentes protections, alors qu'Harry et Blaise scrutaient avec attention les alentours. Enfin Remus indiqua que tout était bon, et les quatre sorciers commencèrent à fouiller les différents tiroirs.

– Quelles années cherchons-nous ? demanda Blaise.

– Depuis 1900 jusqu'à nos jours, répondit Remus.

– Eh bien on n'est pas rendus, soupira Blaise.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Ils auraient pu affiner beaucoup plus, mais au cas où leur effraction soit connue, ils ne voulaient pas laisser croire au seigneur des ténèbres qu'ils le visaient lui. Blaise grommela une nouvelle fois, mais commença consciencieusement à créer des copies des registres. C'était pour son expertise en sortilège qu'il avait été adjoint au groupe, et malgré sa méfiance envers le jeune homme Harry ne put que reconnaître qu'il semblait effectivement être un virtuose dans cette matière.

Ils mirent plusieurs heures à copier les documents, restant constamment sur le qui-vive, mais alors que le jour était encore loin de se lever ils purent replacer tous les documents à leur place, réactiver les protections, et retourner au quartier général des résistants sans le moindre problème. Avec eux ils ramenaient peut-être de quoi continuer la lutte contre les Horcruxes.

Le mois d'août se terminait mieux qu'il n'avait commencé.

oOoOoOo

Le mardi 31 aout Lord Voldemort se trouvait à Saint-Pétersbourg, aux portes de l'Université. Durant la nuit il s'était rendu en premier lieu en Chine, sur les traces des anciennes demeures de Zhao Ming et Maria d'Aguilar. Mais qu'elles soient désormais à l'abandon ou habitées par de nouvelles familles sorcières, aucune d'elles ne contenait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

Il s'était alors finalement résigné à pénétrer dans l'Université. Si la ville russe de Saint-Pétersbourg était sous son contrôle depuis neuf mois, l'Université avait conservé son indépendance, et continuerait à la conserver tant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de se débarrasser de tous les mages. C'était l'un des lieux magiques les plus protégés au monde, et Voldemort avait même pris le soin de prendre avec lui la baguette de sureau.

Tôt ce matin il avait pris une heure pour se lancer le charme de protection du vieux fou, celui par lequel il avait – au moins durant quelques années – protégé Hermione. Il l'avait grandement amélioré, et s'il n'avait pu réduire le temps que prenaient les enchantements, au moins il pouvait désormais utiliser la magie sans perturber le bouclier. Il lui fallait cependant pour cela faire preuve d'une grande adresse qui allait surement ralentir sa progression, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Maria rodait forcement entre ces murs, en compagnie potentiellement d'autres mages, et il n'avait aucun autre moyen de lui masquer sa présence.

Se jetant un charme de désillusion puissant, Voldemort se mit en marche. Ce serait la première fois qu'il pénètrerait dans l'Université par effraction, et il en éprouvait un fort sentiment d'exaltation. S'il y parvenait, il pourrait être certain d'être en mesure de s'introduire n'importe où.

Prenant son temps, Voldemort pénétra petit à petit dans l'Université, passant une à une les différentes protections. Une fois à l'intérieur du palais, il se dirigea sans hésitation vers les quartiers des enseignants, chaque pièce et chaque couloir ravivant sa mémoire. Si le lien qu'il avait avec l'Université n'était pas aussi fort que celui qu'il avait avec Poudlard, les souvenirs qu'il en avait étaient tout de même plaisants.

Il n'était déjà plus un pauvre orphelin sans le sou lorsqu'il y avait pénétré pour la première fois, mais un sorcier brillant, hors du commun même. Et tous les efforts de Dumbledore n'avaient pu lui fermer les portes de l'Université, ni les portes du cercle fermé des mages. Il avait fini ses études comme il les avait commencés, obtenant les meilleurs scores depuis des dizaines d'années. Meilleurs même que ceux de Dumbledore et de Maria.

Un bruit de voix coupa Voldemort dans sa progression.

– As-tu décidé du lieu de la prochaine équinoxe Maria ? demanda dans le lointain une voix que Voldemort n'avait aucune envie d'entendre.

De tous les mages, Antonio Ibanez del Campo était vraiment celui qu'il méprisait le plus. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à obtenir le titre. Il n'avait absolument aucune ambition à part vivre sa misérable petite vie de famille au Chili.

– Pas encore, pas encore. Akinito proposait de nous accueillir à Kyoto, Sikh à Jaipur et Shane à Salt Lake city.

La voix de Maria était calme et posée, et Voldemort se dissimula dans un embranchement. Il allait pouvoir vérifier si ses protections étaient bien à la hauteur des talents de Maria.

– Kyoto est risqué non ? S' _il_ s'empare du Japon d'ici là…

– Marvolo ne tentera rien contre les mages.

Voldemort s'était présenté à l'université sous le nom de Marvolo Gaunt, refusant aussi bien de dévoiler son titre de Lord Voldemort, qui n'était pas encore public, que d'utiliser Tom Riddle. Et ceux des mages qui osaient encore parler de lui utilisaient ce nom. À part bien sûr Dumbledore qui avait toujours tenu à lui balancer son statut de sang-mêlé à la figure.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua Antonio. Il finira forcement par tenter quelque chose.

Maria et Antonio venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir, et le visage d'Antonio reflétait son malaise. Il fallait croire qu'il avait au moins un bon instinct de préservation…

– Qu'il tente quelque chose est mon souhait le plus cher, répondit Maria avec un sourire féroce.

Ils passèrent juste devant lui, mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua et Voldemort les regarda avec un air machiavélique, caressant un instant l'idée de leur lancer un sortilège.

– Parce que tu pourrais alors faire fi des règles et le battre en duel ? comprit Antonio en s'esclaffant.

L'envie de lui lancer un discret Avada Kedavra s'intensifia.

– Le battre en duel ? répondit Maria d'une voix pensive. Non Antonio, je ne pense pas pouvoir battre Marvolo en duel, plus maintenant en tout cas. Mais je ne serai pas la seule à me dresser contre lui s'il est suffisamment fou pour faire cette erreur.

La réponse d'Antonio se perdit dans le lointain et Voldemort continua son chemin. Il n'était pas stupide. Jamais il ne donnerait l'occasion aux mages de s'allier contre lui. Si l'attitude d'Antonio l'avait irritée, il était cependant ravi d'avoir croisé Maria dans ce couloir. Il avait maintenant au moins une dizaine de minutes devant lui pour se glisser chez elle sans être dérangé.

Il lui fallut finalement plus d'une demi-heure pour réussir à contourner tous les pièges de la doyenne, et il eut presque envie de remercier Antonio d'occuper aussi longuement Maria. Enfin il put se glisser dans les quartiers personnels de la sorcière.

Il y passa l'entièreté de l'après-midi. Maria était repassée deux fois, et il avait à chaque fois dû faire preuve d'une concentration soutenue pour ne pas se faire repérer. Un infime mouvement avait à un moment fait soudainement se retourner la sorcière vers lui, baguette pointée, mais Maria avait fini par se détendre et repartir vaquer à ses occupations. La préparation de la rentrée semblait heureusement lui prendre la majorité de son temps.

Ce n'est que vers la fin de la soirée qu'il finit par trouver un document intéressant, et immédiatement la colère monta en lui. Voldemort regarda la lettre devant lui et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette. Il allait falloir qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec un certain mage Ethiopien qui s'était visiblement bien moqué de lui à la dernière équinoxe de printemps.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : Alors, vos réactions ? :)


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous,

Et voici un nouveau chapitre :) J'aime beaucoup celui-ci, c'est d'ailleurs l'un de ceux que j'ai écrit en tout premier. Il marque le début de la dernière partie de l'histoire (il devrait y avoir environ 32 chapitres au total).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 24 – Septembre 1999**

Apres s'être enfuie du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, Hermione avait passé la soirée dans un état second. Toute la nuit, elle avait regardé le plafond de sa chambre sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, et au petit matin elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se ressaisir. L'angoisse de revoir le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait tiraillée toute la journée, mais celui-ci n'avait heureusement pas daigné se montrer.

Son manque de sommeil avait cependant irrémédiablement mis Hermione de mauvaise humeur, et lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour elle de se coucher de nouveau, elle avait décidé que toute cette histoire était d'une façon ou d'une autre la faute du seigneur des ténèbres, même si elle n'en avait aucune preuve tangible. Et que si elle s'arrangeait pour le faire disparaitre de la surface de la planète, plus personne ne serait en mesure de parler de cet évènement à part elle.

Le matin du premier septembre, Hermione était plus reposée mais pas vraiment de meilleure humeur. Elle en avait marre de cette situation. Marre de ne pas savoir ce que le seigneur des ténèbres lui voulait. Marre de n'être qu'un pion sur un échiquier. Marre de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa propre vie. Ainsi, au lieu de se poser devant un quelconque livre, Hermione occupa sa matinée à tenter de lancer sans baguette la plupart des sortilèges vicieux qu'elle connaissait. Le fait qu'elle ne réussisse rien de mieux qu'un Expulso ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur.

Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres apparut dans sa chambre en début d'après-midi, elle sentit immédiatement que son humeur était le reflet parfait de la sienne et cela lui procura son premier sourire depuis deux jours. Rien de tel que de savoir le seigneur des ténèbres mécontent pour se sentir au moins un peu mieux.

– Si le mobilier te déplait tant que cela, je peux aussi tout enlever, commenta le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton sec.

La froideur de son ton baissa sur-le-champ son enthousiasme, et Hermione jeta un regard gêné à la pièce. La plupart des fauteuils gisaient brisés contre les murs à force d'être projetés dessus, et la table basse n'était pas en meilleur état. Ce n'était pas comme si un simple Reparo ne pouvait pas miraculeusement tout remettre en bon état, mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'aimait visiblement pas l'idée qu'elle se permette de jouer avec son mobilier, si sa baguette nonchalamment pointée sur elle en était une quelconque preuve.

– Excusez-moi maître, fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle savait qu'elle avait tout à perdre s'il finissait par se lasser d'elle, et elle tenait encore à sa vie et celle de ses amis. Avant même de s'en rendre compte son regard dévia sur les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres et elle sentit son visage rougir alors que son corps se pétrifiait. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas pu empêcher sa stupide curiosité de faire cela ? Elle s'agenouilla rapidement, refusant de croiser de nouveau le regard du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Une pointe d'amusement était discernable sous le ton froid, et Hermione sentit de nouveau ses joues chauffer. Son regard était furibond lorsqu'elle se releva, et elle dut retenir des larmes d'humiliation de perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire si elle était plus furieuse contre lui ou contre elle-même.

Le seigneur des ténèbres laissa planer pendant quelques secondes un silence particulièrement inconfortable, avant de lui faire un signe de la main dédaigneux.

– Viens Hermione, dit-il. J'ai besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

Immédiatement les sentiments conflictuels qui agitaient Hermione se muèrent en suspicion et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle se rapprocha de lui.

– Si tu es sage, peut-être même que je te ferai l'honneur de t'embrasser à nouveau, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton sarcastique.

Merlin m'en préserve, pensa Hermione, et si elle se retint de répliquer elle put voir à l'air moqueur du seigneur des ténèbres qu'il avait parfaitement lu ses pensées. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de commenter, se contentant d'attraper son bras et de les faire transplaner tous les deux dans son bureau. Une fois arrivés, le seigneur des ténèbres pointa du doigt la table où elle étudiait habituellement.

– Travaille et ne me dérange pas.

– Mais…

Le regard que le seigneur des ténèbres lui lança fit ravaler ses protestations à Hermione, et elle alla s'installer avec reluctance. Pourquoi avoir dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle si c'était pour ne rien lui demander ?

oOoOoOo

L'après-midi avait avancé, des mangemorts sans intérêt étaient passés, et Hermione ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait tenté une nouvelle fois de poser une question, mais Voldemort n'avait même pas daigné tourner sa tête vers elle et elle s'était résignée à ne pas savoir.

Elle était plongée dans un ouvrage avancé d'arithmancie lorsque le tableau annonça une nouvelle personne. Comme à chaque fois, elle releva légèrement la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Depuis qu'elle travaillait dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, elle avait compris que les visiteurs du bureau étaient de trois catégories.

La première catégorie comprenait les mangemorts du premier cercle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy, Tyler Greengrass et Severus Rogue, qui venaient régulièrement dans le bureau. Leurs conversations avec le seigneur des ténèbres étaient généralement civiles, et elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois Voldemort lancer un Doloris sur Lucius. Ces discussions apprenaient généralement beaucoup de choses à Hermione, et elle en restituait l'essence à Severus Rogue dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité – au cas où celui-ci ne soit pas déjà au courant –. Les trois mangemorts la saluaient généralement d'un mouvement de tête respectueux, mais avec Bellatrix la tension était palpable dès qu'elles échangeaient un regard.

La deuxième catégorie comprenait les autres mangemorts. Ceux-ci déplaisaient plus souvent au seigneur des ténèbres, et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait osé ne serait-ce que formuler son avis en face de Lord Voldemort. Cependant, si le seigneur des ténèbres n'hésitait pas à les torturer, il les laissait repartir vivant. Ils s'inclinaient la plupart du temps profondément devant elle après s'être agenouillés devant le seigneur des ténèbres, comme si elle faisait partie du premier cercle.

La dernière catégorie concernait les non-mangemorts. Fournisseurs du seigneur des ténèbres en grâce ou en disgrâce, fonctionnaires du ministère ayant malheureusement attiré l'attention de Lord Voldemort, ou encore pauvres âmes ayant en leur possession des savoirs ou des biens que le seigneur des ténèbres convoitaient. Tous tremblaient devant lui, et Voldemort les considérait à peine mieux que ses elfes de maison. Généralement, ceux-ci n'osaient même pas montrer qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte de sa présence de peur de contrarier le seigneur des ténèbres.

Lorsque la porte laissa enfin passer le visiteur, Hermione vit qu'il s'agissait d'un grand homme noir, portant une chatoyante robe violette et jaune qui semblait particulièrement déplacée dans le luxueux bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. Il devait se placer dans la troisième catégorie, mais il marchait d'un pas assuré, comme s'il n'était pas effrayé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Il abordait un sourire calme, et inclina simplement légèrement la tête pour saluer le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Bonjour Marvolo, fit-il d'une voix grave.

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris, et poussa sa magie pour aller à la rencontre de la sienne, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentrait dans le bureau. Sa magie semblait tournoyer autour de lui, lentement, mais avec une puissance et une maitrise impressionnante. L'homme perçu immédiatement son investigation et se tourna vivement vers elle.

– Eh bien en voici une surprise, fit-il en la regardant avec amusement.

Hermione sentit soudain la magie de l'homme se mettre en mouvement et elle eut soudainement l'intime conviction que la force de cette magie était capable de la transpercer. Elle lâcha son livre de frayeur et bondit derrière le canapé alors que l'homme éclatait d'un rire puissant qui résonna longtemps dans le bureau. Elle ressortit prudemment de derrière le canapé, juste à temps pour voir l'homme envoyer un regard réjoui à Voldemort, que ce dernier ne lui rendit pas.

– Tu ne me présentes pas à ta jeune amie ? demanda l'homme.

Hermione fut choquée d'entendre qu'il tutoyait le seigneur des ténèbres. Et encore plus que le seigneur des ténèbres ne pointe pas immédiatement sa baguette sur lui. Son regard alterna entre les deux hommes devant elle, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort prenne la parole d'une voix indifférente.

– Asma, je te présente Hermione Granger. Hermione, Asma Bacaffa d'Éthiopie.

Hermione les regarda avec suspicion, et elle dut se retenir de ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes lorsque le sorcier éthiopien s'avança vers elle. Mais celui-ci lui fit simplement un baisemain.

– Je suis absolument ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle. Quelle belle aura ! Marvolo a de la chance de vous avoir à ses côtés.

Complètement médusée, Hermione ne retira même pas sa main et ne trouva rien à répondre.

– Asma, intervient sèchement Voldemort. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour conter fleurette à Hermione.

– Quel dommage, soupira le sorcier avant de se tourner vers Voldemort. À quel sujet futile dois-je donc l'honneur de te revoir ?

Hermione se rassit distraitement sur le canapé, se demandant qui pouvait bien être Asma Bacaffa d'Ethiopie. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne parler aussi librement avec Lord Voldemort. Absolument personne. Serait-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'un autre mage ? Apres tout sa magie était tout bonnement effrayante de puissance.

– Une certaine amulette égyptienne, répondit Voldemort. Que tu aurais déjà eu en ta possession.

Son ton était glacial, mais l'autre sorcier ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il déambula dans la pièce, observant les différents livres et objets magiques qui s'y trouvaient.

– Auras magiques des grands sorciers hein ? commenta Asma Bacaffa en regardant l'un des ouvrages sur le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. Je croyais qu'il était introuvable.

– Trouvable et trouvé, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres avec hauteur.

– Est-ce vraiment une référence sur la polarité ? demanda avec une curiosité non dissimulée Asma Bacaffa.

– Indubitablement.

Voldemort se rapprocha de l'autre sorcier, son attitude faussement relâchée.

– Où est l'amulette de Seth Asma ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la contradiction.

Mais au lieu de se ratatiner devant le seigneur des ténèbres, Asma Bacaffa conserva le même air affable.

– Est-ce que tu m'offrirais un verre ? Ce serait la moindre des politesses.

– Tôt ou tard Asma je tuerai les mages, et tu seras celui qui souffrira le plus.

Hermione retint un cri de satisfaction. C'était donc bien un autre mage. Et immédiatement Hermione réfléchit à toute allure, se posant des questions auxquelles elle n'avait stupidement jamais songé auparavant. Combien d'autres mages y avait-il ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient en mesure d'aider les résistants à vaincre Voldemort ? Pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres ne pouvait pas dès maintenant tuer les mages ? Et s'il y avait vraiment des sorciers suffisamment puissants pour que Voldemort ne puisse les tuer, pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien fait contre son règne tyrannique ?

– Je dois avouer qu'une part de moi aimerait beaucoup te voir vaincre les mages. Ce serait un combat absolument magnifique. Hum, je donnerais même mon humble maison pour pouvoir voir cela !

Un semblant de sourire apparut un instant sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres, avant que celui-ci ne redevienne froid.

– Allons ailleurs, fit-il sèchement.

– Très bien, très bien. Mademoiselle, j'espère vous revoir très bientôt, salua Asma Bacaffa.

Et les deux mages sortirent de la pièce, laissant une Hermione perplexe dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort guida Asma parmi les couloirs, et les deux hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à atteindre un petit salon, le même dans lequel il avait diné avec Hermione il y avait un peu moins d'une semaine de cela. Il invita Asma à s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils et prit place en face de lui. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître des verres et une bouteille, et Asma se pencha avec intérêt vers l'étiquette.

– Cognac des dragons plutôt que Whisky pur feu ? Je ne peux qu'approuver, commenta Asma Bacaffa en examinant la bouteille.

– Les français ont toujours eu plus de raffinement en matière d'alcool fin, fit Voldemort d'un ton égal.

Un mouvement de main plus tard, les deux verres étaient servis et le seigneur des ténèbres en tendit un à Asma. Le sorcier éthiopien en savoura immédiatement une gorgée, s'enfonçant confortablement dans son fauteuil, son regard se perdant trompeusement vers les magnifiques jardins du château.

Voldemort le regarda d'un air calculateur. Normalement, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour faire parler Asma. Le badinage inconséquent. Les livres légendaires dans son bureau. La présence d'Hermione. Asma ne pourrait résister à l'envie de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il devait lui manquer encore une dizaine de minutes de discussions sans importance et Asma répondrait à toutes ses questions.

– Je serai ravi de pouvoir un jour voir ta bibliothèque, fit Asma. Peut-être pourrais-je t'emprunter deux ou trois livres d'ailleurs ?

– Toi, te baser sur des livres ? fit sarcastiquement le seigneur des ténèbres. Tu descends dans mon estime Asma.

– De toute façon, je doute que tu connaisses ceux que je recherche. J'essaye de mettre la main sur les journaux de Mubârak Shâh depuis des dizaines d'années maintenant, répondit Asma Bacaffa avec fatalisme.

Un sourire amusé vint jouer sur les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres et Asma lui renvoya un regard dubitatif. Malgré le fait qu'il contrôlait quasiment la moitié de la population magique mondiale, Asma et les autres mages les plus puissants continuaient parfois à le sous-estimer. Ce serait leur perte. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître plusieurs manuscrits devant le sorcier et celui-ci les regarda avec étonnement.

– Cela ne m'étonne même pas en fait, fit Asma Bacaffa. Après tout, tu as toujours eu le chic pour mettre la main sur les savoirs les plus intéressants. Je peux ?

– À ton aise. Je n'ai jamais particulièrement apprécié les transes magiques.

– Un vrai gâchis !

Voldemort le regarda d'un air sceptique et Asma lui fit un immense sourire. Puis le sorcier se plongea dans les parchemins, les manipulant avec grande précaution, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort finisse par perdre patience.

– Tu m'as menti à l'équinoxe, statua-t-il calmement.

– Je ne pouvais pas connaitre l'existence de ta charmante amie.

– Même sans Hermione, tu sais très bien que je me serais débrouillé pour trouver une personne adéquate.

Asma reposa son verre et le regarda avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Voldemort sentit instantanément un sentiment de contrariété monter en lui. Est-ce que Asma allait être suffisamment stupide pour essayer de lui mentir ?

– L'amulette n'est plus utilisable Marvolo, annonça Asma.

Et il ne mentait pas.

– Plus utilisable ? répéta Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

– Une de nos expériences ne s'est pas déroulée comme nous le souhaitions.

La magie de Voldemort fit trembler la pièce sous le coup de sa colère, et une partie du cognac se retrouva sur la table, sans qu'aucun des mages n'y prête attention.

– Vous avez détruit l'amulette de Seth ? Aviez-vous au moins conscience de ce que vous aviez anéantit Asma ?

Asma le regarda avec un air suspicieux et Voldemort regretta de s'être laissé emporter. Apres tout il était quasiment certain que tous, Maria, Asma et Alexandra, ignoraient au moins une partie des pouvoirs de l'amulette. La partie la plus intéressante en fait. Et Asma avait malheureusement suffisamment de curiosité, et suffisamment peu de valeurs morales, pour creuser le sujet.

– En reste-t-il quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se forçant au calme.

– Elle n'est pas réduite en poussière. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle ne fonctionnait simplement plus.

Tout n'était donc pas perdu. Ce n'était pas parce que ces incapables n'avaient pu refaire fonctionner l'amulette qu'il ne le pourrait pas lui. D'autant plus qu'il en connaissait parfaitement toutes les propriétés contrairement aux autres.

– Dois-je en déduire que c'est Alexandra qui a gardé l'amulette ?

Sa voix était redevenue parfaitement maitrisée, tout comme ses expressions.

– Effectivement.

– Et où puis-je trouver Alexandra ?

Asma laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

– Je suppose que tu te souviens qu'elle ne te porte pas dans son cœur ? La mort du prince Volkonski n'avait déjà pas arrangé cela, mais ta tornade à la dernière équinoxe a failli tuer Akinito.

Son ton était chargé d'un léger reproche.

– Vraiment ? fit Voldemort avec dédain. Dans ce cas je ne vois même pas pourquoi Akinito était là.

– C'est un grand mage Marvolo, personne ne maitrise la legilimancie comme lui ! Et…

– Où est Alexandra ? l'interrompit sèchement Voldemort. Je sais que vous vous voyez régulièrement.

– Elle sera sûrement à la soirée de l'équinoxe, répondit Asma Bacaffa en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Voldemort retint un regard agacé. Asma n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il faudrait qu'il finisse par donner l'information à Lord Voldemort. S'il voulait encore discuter avant, soit, Voldemort n'était pas pressé. Et il lui ferait payer tout le temps qu'il lui avait fait perdre lorsqu'il tuerait enfin les mages.

oOoOoOo

Hermione attendit une petite minute après que les deux mages soient sortis, et se leva ensuite avec fébrilité. Elle avait le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres pour elle toute seule. D'un pas rapide, elle se rapprocha du livre qu'Asma Bacaffa avait examiné. Elle était absolument certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu sur le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres avant aujourd'hui, et elle se demanda s'il l'avait sorti spécialement pour l'autre mage. Que Voldemort fasse une mise en scène pour obtenir des informations était hautement intrigant, et elle se demanda une fois de plus quelles pouvaient bien être les propriétés de cette amulette de Seth.

Cependant, Hermione ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat concernant l'étrange mage éthiopien ou l'amulette, et elle se pencha vers le livre. Le titre, « Auras magiques des grands sorciers », était écrit en élégantes lettres d'or sur une reliure qui avait l'air d'avoir plusieurs siècles. Le livre lui-même dégageait une forte aura magique, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Si ce livre était vraiment une référence en termes de polarité, cela pourrait peut-être l'aider à mettre en œuvre la théorie de Morgana le Fay…

Elle feuilleta le livre, mais poussa rapidement un soupir de frustration. Malgré l'apparente faible épaisseur du grimoire, il y avait au moins trois mille pages de contenu. Et la table des matières la plus incohérente qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Comment un livre sérieux pouvait-il avoir comme titre de chapitre « Une matinée à Inverness » ? Et ce n'était même pas le pire !

La plupart des paragraphes ne semblaient pas faire de sens non plus et cela frustra Hermione outre mesure. De par le commentaire du mage éthiopien, et la réponse du seigneur des ténèbres, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il y avait quelque chose à apprendre de ce livre. Elle tapota avec irritation le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, avant de se concentrer.

– Quaero « Amulette de Seth », lança-t-elle.

Les pages du livre frémirent légèrement, mais ne bougèrent pas plus, et Hermione fronça les sourcils de contrariété.

– Quaero « Seth », tenta-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci les pages du livre tournèrent résolument avant de se fixer sur une page, la même que celle que le seigneur des ténèbres avait lu il y avait un mois de cela.

« Forts nombreuses furent les théories élaborées pour tenter d'expliquer la puissance magique que Merlin et Vivianne pouvaient déployer. D'aucuns pensaient que c'était parce qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Rien n'aurait pu être plus faux. Seul l'attrait du pouvoir avait rapproché Merlin et Vivianne. Leur ambition dévorante avait permis une alliance, là où beaucoup d'autres dans la même situation s'étaient déchirés, tels qu'Horus et Seth… »

Hermione dut ensuite sauter plusieurs paragraphes sans intérêt – l'auteur avait-il vraiment voulu faire mourir d'ennui ses lecteurs ? – avant de trouver de nouveau des informations intéressantes.

« La parfaite opposition polaire des auras de Merlin et Vivianne n'était guère connue ni parmi leurs contemporains, ni parmi leurs descendances respectives. Les différentes branches de cette descendance… »

Le paragraphe se perdait ensuite sur des considérations sur l'héritier potentiel de Merlin, mais Hermione n'avait guère besoin de plus. Etait-ce possible que son aura et celle du seigneur des ténèbres soient de polarité opposée ? Etait-ce pour cela que le seigneur des ténèbres cherchait l'amulette de Seth ? Pour augmenter sa puissance au travers d'elle ?

Hermione referma sèchement le vieux livre, et commença à faire les cents pas dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. Si leurs auras étaient vraiment de polarité opposée, cela simplifiait énormément l'application de la théorie de Morgana le Fay. À tel point qu'elle pourrait peut-être même être en mesure de l'appliquer sans baguette. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

oOoOoOo

– Et comment as-tu rencontré mademoiselle Granger ? demanda Asma.

– En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? répliqua Voldemort avec nonchalance.

Asma but tranquillement une nouvelle gorgée de cognac avant de lui répondre.

– Je trouve particulièrement amusant que tu acceptes de t'entourer d'elle.

Sa formulation rendit immédiatement Voldemort suspicieux.

– Et pourquoi donc Asma ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement indifférent.

– Même si elle est tout à fait charmante, il me semble que tu n'as jamais particulièrement apprécié Albus.

Voldemort fit doucement tourner son verre entre ses mains. Comment Asma pouvait-il savoir qu'Hermione avait été protégée par Dumbledore ? Même si ce vieux fou l'avait mis dans la confidence de ses actions, il ne lui avait surement pas fourni la liste des personnes qu'il voulait protéger. Le manque total d'allégeance d'Asma aurait rendu cela bien trop dangereux.

– Dumbledore n'avait rien d'appréciable, répondit-il simplement.

– Et pourtant tu acceptes de côtoyer sa magie.

Voldemort laissa planer le silence pendant quelques instants. Apres quelques heures, la barrière du vieux fou ne laissait plus aucune trace magique, il l'avait lui-même testé. Et Asma était loin d'être aussi bon que lui pour détecter les émanations magiques.

– Albus avait prévu deux rituels, reprit finalement Asma. Le premier consistait uniquement en une protection. Le deuxième incluait aussi un transfert d'une partie de l'aura.

– Impossible, fit immédiatement Voldemort. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il expliquait dans ses notes.

Sans compter qu'il n'existait absolument aucun rituel pour véritablement transférer une partie de sa magie à une autre personne.

– Et pourtant, c'est clair dans l'aura de mademoiselle Granger, répliqua Asma.

Voldemort dut lutter pour ne rien laisser filtrer de sa surprise sur son visage. La magie d'Hermione ne pouvait pas provenir en partie de celle Dumbledore. C'était tout simplement inconcevable !

– Oh c'est subtil, fit Asma. Mais je pensais que même une petite part de similarité avec Albus te dégouterait.

– Cela m'indiffère, répondit Voldemort.

Mais il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Asma. Dès que celui-ci serait parti, il allait devoir vérifier ses dires sans attendre. Si c'était effectivement le cas, peut-être qu'il mettrait finalement en œuvre le plan qui consistait à tout simplement isoler Hermione pendant cinq années, histoire de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec elle.

– Comment s'est-il débrouillé pour transférer sa magie ? demanda Voldemort.

Asma lui fit un sourire amusé avant de répondre.

– Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas le détail. Mais cela ne te sera pas utile. Du peu que j'ai compris, il faut que le receveur consente à exécuter le rituel, sans savoir de quoi il s'agit. Et que le donneur le fasse de sa propre volonté. Je doute que tu puisses remplir ces conditions.

Voldemort acquiesça avec reluctance. Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit exécuter un rituel sur lui, même en sachant de quoi il s'agissait.

– Comptes-tu emmener mademoiselle Granger à la soirée de l'équinoxe ? demanda Asma en changeant complètement de sujet.

Cette question n'étonna pas le moins du monde Voldemort. Il savait qu'Asma serait fasciné par l'aura magique d'Hermione. Même sans ce stupide ajout venant du vieux fou. Il était celui des mages qui consacrait le plus de temps à essayer de trouver de jeunes sorciers et sorcières dignes de rejoindre leur cercle fermé.

– Je ne pense pas non, répondit-il. Je n'ai guère envie de jouer les baby-sitters toute la soirée.

L'indignation se lisait clairement sur le visage d'Asma et Voldemort réprima un sourire. Il allait enfin avoir la localisation d'Alexandra. Et des restes de l'amulette de Seth. C'était l'une des seules raisons pour lesquelles il tenait légèrement en estime Asma : pour lui, la curiosité magique passait avant tout.

– Tu devrais, fit Asma.

Voldemort savait que s'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Asma n'aurait pas hésité à être menaçant.

– Je n'y vois pas d'intérêt Asma. Et je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter une personne en plus à la liste de ceux que je ne peux tuer.

Asma comme lui savaient très bien que s'il amenait Hermione à l'équinoxe, Maria, Alexandra et Dae-Ho feraient tout pour qu'elle fréquente l'Université.

– Ne soit pas ridicule ! grommela Asma.

– Tu sais ce que je veux, répondit calmement Voldemort.

Voldemort n'était pas totalement à l'aise à l'idée de laisser les autres mages voir Hermione. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie qu'elle finisse à l'Université, et encore moins qu'elle ne décroche le titre de mage. Mais s'il parvenait à réparer l'amulette, il n'aurait pas à se soucier de ce problème. Il tiendrait les autres en respect suffisamment longtemps, et ensuite, le temps qu'Hermione finisse l'Université, il n'y aurait plus personne pour lui faire prêter serment.

Asma finit calmement les dernières gorgées de cognac qu'il avait dans son verre, avant de se lever.

– Si tu tiens tant que cela à voir Alexandra, fais un tour à Nyaungshwe.

– Je n'y manquerai pas.

Asma Bacaffa le salua d'un hochement de tête, et sortit du petit salon.

oOoOoOo

Quelques minutes après, Voldemort était de retour dans son bureau. Hermione était suspicieusement assise à la même place que précédemment. Sans perdre de temps il se concentra sur son aura, et il put immédiatement valider les dires d'Asma. Il y avait sans aucun doute au sein de la magie d'Hermione des traces de la magie de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Faibles mais perceptibles, rehaussant indubitablement sa magie, et Voldemort lui lança un regard écœuré.

– Alors, tu as bien exploré mon bureau en mon absence ? demanda-t-il pour éviter de penser à la magie de Dumbledore.

Il la vit hésiter un instant à mentir, avant de se résigner.

– J'ai simplement tenté de lire « Auras magiques des grands sorciers » maître, répondit-elle.

– Tenté ? releva le seigneur des ténèbres.

– J'avoue avoir rarement vu un livre aussi mal écrit.

Sentant qu'elle disait la vérité, un semblant de sourire étira les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres. Hermione était encore loin d'avoir le recul nécessaire pour comprendre le joyau qu'était « Auras magiques des grands sorciers ». Il s'approcha tranquillement d'elle et s'assit dans le fauteuil juste en face, remarquant avec satisfaction la tension qui était apparue dans ses épaules.

– Regarde-moi dans les yeux, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione croisa son regard, et il se projeta brutalement dans son esprit. Il balaya ses pensées superficielles et plongea directement dans ses souvenirs correspondants aux quelques jours juste après sa prise de pouvoir. Il balaya tout une première fois sans ne rien trouver, et dut refaire un passage plus attentif pour localiser le faux raccord dans sa mémoire. Même lui devait reconnaitre que l'Oubliette avait dû être exécuté avec une grande maitrise pour parvenir à ce résultat. Il ne restait absolument rien de la rencontre entre Albus Dumbledore et Hermione Granger dans les souvenirs de cette dernière.

Voldemort libéra l'esprit d'Hermione, et se leva alors qu'elle portait instinctivement ses mains à ses yeux, comme si cela pouvait la soulager de la douleur.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

– Rien qui ne te concerne.

Il l'ignora ensuite, se concentrant sur son propre travail. S'il devait se rendre en Birmanie, il allait falloir qu'il fasse en sorte que ses mangemorts puissent se débrouiller quelques jours sans lui.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : À la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si cela vous a plu :)


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous,

Le chapitre 25 est arrivé :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 25 – Septembre 1999**

Hermione dessina avec application la dernière rune sur le sol de sa chambre, et essuya ensuite le sang sur son propre bras. C'était le milieu de la nuit, et seule la petite flamme bleue qu'elle avait conjurée plus tôt éclairait la pièce d'une lueur vacillante. Prudemment, elle s'installa dans le cercle de rune, et guetta un instant les bruits autour d'elle. Le château était complétement silencieux, comme toujours, et cela ne lui donna malheureusement aucune certitude sur la présence du seigneur des ténèbres entre ces murs.

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle essayait de mettre en œuvre la théorie de Morgana le Fay. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures à travailler sur un cercle de runes pour lui faciliter la tâche, et si les précédents s'étaient avérés être des échecs, elle était plutôt confiante en celui qu'elle venait tout juste de tracer.

Elle n'avait pas accès à du charbon noir bien sûr, ni à aucun des autres matériaux classiques pour tracer des runes, et elle avait fini par utiliser son propre sang. Une fois l'aspect macabre de l'ingrédient mis de côté, cette solution fonctionnait particulièrement bien. Son incapacité chronique à exécuter un Epiksey sans baguette s'était avérée pénible jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était par contre capable d'exécuter un Recurvite, qui s'il ne faisait pas disparaitre les cicatrices qu'elle avait maintenant au niveau des hanches, permettait au moins d'effacer toute trace de sang après coup.

Focalisant sa concentration sur sa magie Hermione activa une à une toutes les runes autour d'elle. Lorsque ce fut fait elle s'accorda une pause de quelques secondes, répétant une dernière fois dans sa tête. Puis elle récita le chant qu'elle avait assemblé ces derniers jours pour changer temporairement la polarité de sa magie.

Elle put dire exactement quand cela fonctionna. D'un seul coup, la magie du château de Serpentard se relia à elle. Mais pas de la même façon qu'elle l'avait déjà ressentie, une vieille magie qui coulait entre les pierres comme dans tout autre lieu magique. Non, cette fois-ci la magie du château de Serpentard semblait être une extension de la sienne, comme si le château était une nouvelle partie d'elle-même dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience auparavant.

– Waouh… laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle put immédiatement vérifier qu'il n'y avait actuellement aucune trace de Lord Voldemort dans le château. Et heureusement, car elle était certaine qu'il n'aurait pas pu louper son intrusion, tout comme elle était maintenant consciente des mouvements de chacune des personnes présentes dans le château.

Les informations qui lui provenaient étaient désordonnées, ne suivant aucune logique spatiale, et Hermione mit un moment à réussir à les interpréter correctement. Mais lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle ne put s'empêcher de jubiler. Elle avait l'intégralité du château de Serpentard à portée de main. Si elle y passait un moment elle pourrait facilement en redessiner tous les plans, tout en restant tranquillement dans sa chambre.

Et là, n'étaient-ce pas les magies de Fred, Susan et Padma ? Hermione en rigola de soulagement. Ils étaient encore vivants. Ils n'étaient même pas dans les cachots. Et il n'y avait – en tout cas pour le moment – aucun mangemort auprès d'eux.

Hermione scruta ensuite le reste du château. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants sur une salle qui semblait être à la fois proche de la bibliothèque et du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, et qui dégageait une magie monstrueuse. Cela piqua résolument sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce que le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait garder dedans pour dégager une telle puissance ? Une partie de ses Horcruxes ? D'autres artefacts magiques encore plus effrayants ? Elle se concentra un instant dessus, mais elle ne put obtenir plus de détails.

Ne voulant trop tenter sa chance, Hermione brisa l'enchantement lui permettant d'imiter la signature magique du seigneur des ténèbres, et se releva doucement. Il allait indubitablement falloir qu'elle aille regarder par elle-même ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce dissimulée. Mais pour cela elle devrait être sure que le seigneur des ténèbres soit absent. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de se faire surprendre en train de roder dans les lieux secrets du château.

– Evanesco, lança-t-elle distraitement sur les runes au sol.

Toutes traces de ses runes étaient maintenant effacées, et elle ne put retenir un énorme sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Elle allait enfin prendre l'avantage sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

Un instant après un sentiment de frayeur s'insinua en elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait masquer sa bonne humeur. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir et elle avait toujours été particulièrement atroce en théâtre. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait pu masquer sa connaissance des Horcruxes et du rôle de Severus Rogue au seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve quelque chose de convaincant qui puisse expliquer pourquoi elle était aussi satisfaite. Et ce d'ici la fin de la nuit au cas où le seigneur des ténèbres revienne le lendemain. Ses yeux parcoururent du regard la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur la pile de livres sur la table. Elle venait d'avoir une idée, et si cela fonctionnait, ce n'en serait qu'un avantage supplémentaire.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort marchait tranquillement le long du lac Inle. Autour de lui la pluie était si intense qu'il était normalement impossible de voir quoi que ce soit à plus de trois mètres de distance. Cela n'était évidemment pas un frein pour lui. Il savait parfaitement où il allait, et il était certain que ce serait dans cet endroit qu'il trouverait enfin Alexandra.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il faisait des allers-retours réguliers en Birmanie, cherchant des traces de la sorcière dans la région de Nyaungshwe. Le calme du lac, les montagnes sauvages autour, les multiples temples, Voldemort ne pouvait nier que la région elle-même avait du charme. Mais ce qui était particulièrement satisfaisant, c'était la puissance des flux magiques qui s'échangeaient ici. Une magie brute, semblant sortir de la terre, véhiculée par toutes les runes activées dans les temples, et qui faisait presque vibrer l'air sous son intensité.

Le flux était tel que la plupart des sorciers ne supportaient pas de rester longtemps dans la région, se sentant oppressés par cette puissance sans cesse en mouvement. Voldemort au contraire s'y sentait particulièrement bien. Partout ailleurs dans le monde, les sorciers utilisaient la magie dans un but précis. Ici, la magie était manipulée sans motif ultérieur. Les différents flux magiques n'existaient que pour eux-mêmes, une rivière magique sans début ni fin, qui coulait depuis une éternité.

Il arriva finalement devant un mur végétal. La jungle s'étalait juste devant lui, faussement impénétrable, protégeant la maison d'Alexandra des curieux. Il ne s'arrêta pas, obligeant les arbres devant lui à s'écarter de son chemin au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Enfin il déboucha dans une vaste clairière, entièrement illuminée par le soleil. Un gazon parfait s'étalait devant lui, et l'air étonnement sec lui prouva que cet endroit bénéficiait d'un climat spécifique très localisé, et surement pas naturel.

En plein milieu se dressait une petite maison en bois sombre sur pilotis, très typiquement birmane. Juste en bas de l'escalier se tenait Alexandra, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement discret, mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'elle l'aurait déjà repéré.

– Alexandra, la salua-t-il, son ton dénué de toute politesse.

– Qu'as-tu offert à Asma pour qu'il se décide à vendre ma localisation ? demanda Alexandra d'un ton tout aussi rude.

Elle paraissait particulièrement agacée et Voldemort la regarda avec dédain. Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir que confier un quelconque secret à Asma était absolument contre-productif.

– À peine un verre de cognac, répondit-il. Cela ne valait guère plus.

– Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

Un sourire mesquin étira les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres. Même les mages n'osaient plus tenter leur chance contre lui. Alors qu'il ne pouvait les tuer. Et si la réciproque était tout aussi vraie, rien n'empêchait Alexandra de tenter de s'enfuir. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas bougé.

– L'amulette de Seth, exigea Voldemort.

– L'amulette ne fonctionne plus. Asma ne te l'a pas dit ?

– Bien sûr que si.

Le silence plana quelques instants avant qu'Alexandra ne se renfrogne.

– Tu es persuadé de réussir à la faire fonctionner de nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Ton arrogance n'a pas de limites.

– C'est mon pouvoir qui n'a pas de limites Alexandra.

Elle ne semblait visiblement pas d'accord, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

– Où est l'amulette ? demanda-t-il en détachant chacun de ses mots.

– Chez-moi, à Moscou, répondit calmement Alexandra.

Voldemort s'approcha et lui tendit son bras lorsqu'il fut juste à côté d'elle.

– Quel quartier ma chère Alexandra ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement galant.

Alexandra prit son bras avec résignation.

– Le parc de l'étang du patriarche, indiqua-t-elle platement.

– Penses-tu que je puisse faire un Woland convainquant ? demanda Voldemort. (*)

– Je préfère ne pas savoir, répondit Alexandra. Mais s'il était là, Asma ferait indubitablement un Béhémoth concluant.

Voldemort retint son amusement à cette image, et transplana directement à Moscou. Il ressentit en premier la fraicheur de l'air, particulièrement agréable après la chaleur étouffante de Birmanie. Ensuite le bruit de la ville, qui lui sembla beaucoup trop fort après ces quelques heures au bout du monde. Et enfin la vue lui revint. Ils étaient arrivés juste au bord de l'étang, invisibles aux yeux des nombreux moldus qui déambulaient dans le parc en ce premier samedi matin du mois de septembre.

Il sentit Alexandra se crisper à côté de lui et il en retira une grande satisfaction. Il savait que la sorcière souffrait d'être partie de Russie depuis plusieurs mois. Et ce n'était qu'une douce vengeance pour toutes les fois où elle s'était interposée entre lui et la conquête de la Russie.

– Où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Alexandra le guida sur quelques rues, et ils finirent par arriver devant un immeuble des plus quelconques. Cependant, dès qu'ils en passèrent le porche, un véritable palais le remplaça. L'architecture du XVIIIème siècle rendait particulièrement bien, et les délicats tons blancs et bleus contrastaient singulièrement avec la ville moldue tout autour.

Alexandra le fit passer par l'entrée principale, avant de traverser d'un pas sûr un dédale de pièces et de couloirs. L'intérieur du palais moscovite des Rostov était lumineux, chaleureux, et décoré avec un gout indéniable. Tout était fait pour rendre le visiteur à la fois émerveillé devant la richesse de la famille et parfaitement à l'aise.

Enfin Alexandra le fit rentrer dans un bureau encombré d'objets divers et variés et de livres. Il n'y avait aucun ordre apparent dans la pièce et Voldemort eu un sourire dédaigneux alors que la sorcière fouillait les étagères.

– Peut-être que si tu avais été capable de retrouver ta baguette dans ce bazar tu aurais pu défendre ton amant, fit-il remarquer avec une ironie cruelle.

Alexandra se retourna calmement, son visage ne reflétant aucune expression, et d'un mouvement de main elle fit voler vers lui l'amulette de Seth. Voldemort la récupéra sans se presser, masquant l'impatience qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir de nouveau l'amulette entre ses mains. Une fois que cela fut fait il regarda avec condescendance Alexandra pointer sa baguette sur lui.

– Je te conseille de partir avant que je signale aux protections du palais que tu n'es plus le bienvenu, fit sèchement la sorcière.

Voldemort lui lança un regard dubitatif, mais transplana tout de même sans rajouter un mot lorsqu'elle commença à bouger sa baguette. Il avait mieux à faire que de lutter contre les protections ancestrales des Rostov.

De retour au château de Serpentard il déposa précautionneusement l'amulette de Seth sur son bureau. La signature magique qui s'en dégageait était indubitablement différente de ce qu'elle avait été il y avait des années de cela. La baguette de sureau apparut dans sa main droite et Voldemort se lança dans une intensive session de diagnostic.

Deux heures plus tard, Voldemort s'enfonça avec satisfaction dans son fauteuil, et il laissa même échapper un rire. Quels idiots. Ils n'avaient pas détraqué l'amulette de Seth. Au contraire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils en avaient finalisé les enchantements. L'amulette ne permettait plus de transférer de façon temporaire la magie, cet effet collatéral que tous croyaient depuis des siècles être sa principale raison d'être. Quel dommage d'ailleurs qu'aucun des mages n'ait réussi à utiliser l'amulette. Elle les aurait rendus fous en à peine quelques mois.

S'il avait été certain de son côté de pouvoir finaliser l'amulette, Voldemort devait admettre que cela aurait pu lui prendre des mois de recherche. Dire que sans même le savoir, Asma et Alexandra avaient fait cela pour lui, tout en pensant que l'amulette était perdue. Il allait simplement transformer légèrement l'amulette pour qu'elle ne soit plus reconnaissable, et à l'équinoxe, au moment où la magie atteindrait l'un de ses pics, il la ferait porter à Hermione. Il allait enfin prendre l'avantage sur les mages.

oOoOoOo

Avec grande satisfaction Voldemort regarda ce qu'il avait fait de l'amulette de Seth. Même la signature magique en avait été altérée. Avec précaution il déposa l'artefact sur l'une des étagères de son deuxième bureau, celui qui était invisible à tout autre que lui.

Il était d'excellente humeur. Bien meilleure même que lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la baguette de sureau, qu'il faisait d'ailleurs tourner entre ses doigts avec contentement. Il l'échangea pour sa baguette d'if avant de retourner dans son autre bureau. Il contempla un instant la possibilité de faire mander l'un de ses mangemort du premier cercle pour savoir ce qui s'était déroulé en son absence, mais il savait qu'ils parviendraient d'une façon ou d'une autre à gâcher sa bonne humeur.

Il sortit de son bureau et parcourut presque machinalement les couloirs du château de Serpentard, se retrouvant finalement devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione. Il hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment digéré la révélation d'Asma sur la présence d'une infime partie de la magie du vieux fou en Hermione. Le simple souvenir qu'il l'avait embrassée lui donnait envie de torturer violement une dizaine de personnes.

Mais il devait admettre qu'il tolérait la compagnie d'Hermione. Une sang-de-bourbe, sortie de nulle part, liée à Dumbledore. Et pourtant, elle était l'une des rares personnes qu'il avait rencontré qui était aussi passionnée que lui par la magie. L'une des rares qui l'amusait plus qu'elle ne l'irritait.

Voldemort fit un simple geste de la main et la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione s'ouvrit. Comme souvent, la jeune fille était assise en tailleur sur l'un des canapés, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre, une plume qu'elle avait dû enchanter sans baguette écrivant ses notes. La vitesse à laquelle elle avait été capable de maitriser cette magie une fois qu'il l'avait mise sur la bonne voie était stupéfiante. Hermione Granger était sans aucun doute faite pour exceller en enchantements. Elle y était naturellement douée, pas comme en duel où son niveau aurait été plus que moyen s'il ne l'avait pas un peu poussée.

Le remarquant, elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et la plume retomba sur la table. Elle posa le livre et se releva.

– Bonjour maître, fit-elle en s'inclinant.

Voldemort remarqua immédiatement la tonalité parfaitement calme de sa voix, ce qui était particulièrement étrange. Il savait parfaitement à quel point Hermione haïssait se soumettre. Et il y avait toujours une petite intonation dans sa voix qui trahissait juste cela. Alors qu'elle se redressait, il put lire sur son visage la confirmation que quelque chose s'était passé. Depuis un mois les émotions de la jeune fille avaient varié entre la peur, l'indignation, et le désespoir. Aujourd'hui son attitude ne reflétait plus qu'une tranquille détermination.

– Une explication ? demanda-t-il.

Une lueur de surprise, puis d'agacement, passèrent dans son regard, mais elle garda le silence.

– Hermione, insista-t-il.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de montrer d'un signe de main la table du petit salon. Il remarqua immédiatement que ce n'était plus les livres qu'il lui avait mis de côté la dernière fois, mais des dizaines de tomes sur des techniques avancées de duel, ainsi que des manuels traitant de façon approfondie de comment briser les protections entourant un lieu. Ils venaient indubitablement de sa bibliothèque.

– Un sortilège de localisation couplé d'un Accio ? demanda-t-il d'un ton égal.

– Des runes, répondit Hermione. Le sortilège de localisation est trop complexe sans baguette.

– Trop complexe pour toi, souligna-t-il.

– Trop complexe pour moi, admit-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, et un tic sur le visage d'Hermione trahit sa nervosité.

– Et qu'espères-tu ? Trouver dans ma bibliothèque quelque chose qui te permette de t'enfuir ? Qui te permette de me vaincre peut-être ? fit-il avec dédain.

Elle se faisait des illusions si elle croyait pouvoir quoi que ce soit contre lui. S'en était presque comique tellement c'était ridicule.

– Et pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle avec défi.

Voldemort et Hermione se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence. Maintenant qu'elle avait un véritable objectif qui n'était pas inatteignable Hermione pouvait enfin aborder sa propre situation avec calme. Elle se trouvait devant le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, un homme qui n'hésiterait guère à la tuer sur un coup de tête si l'envie lui en prenait. Entre elle et lui, ce n'était plus qu'une course contre la montre.

– Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence.

Elle n'avait jamais aussi parfaitement réussi à imiter l'indifférence. Bien sûr, cela ne dupa pas un seul instant le seigneur des ténèbres, qui lui fit un sourire moqueur. Il fit apparaitre sa baguette en bois de vigne dans sa main gauche, et la lança vers elle. Hermione l'attrapa d'un geste vif et la sentit avec plaisir chauffer sous ses doigts.

– Envie de savoir si tes nouvelles connaissances font la différence ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il lui sourit avec un air narquois, et Hermione se surprit à lui sourire en retour. Le contact avec sa baguette était tout simplement grisant et elle ne put qu'admettre qu'elle était impatiente à l'idée de se battre en duel. Contre lui. Ne pas pouvoir utiliser toute l'étendue de sa magie depuis un mois l'avait frustrée au plus haut point.

– Avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

Voldemort fit un rapide mouvement de sa baguette.

– Tu devrais maintenant être en mesure de transplaner dans la salle de duel. Je suppose que tu te souviens de ce à quoi elle ressemble ?

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, se demandant un instant pourquoi pour une fois le seigneur des ténèbres ne la faisait pas directement transplaner avec lui. Mais déjà celui-ci avait disparu et elle s'empressa de le suivre, l'impatience la sentant ridiculement fébrile.

oOoOoOo

La deuxième semaine de septembre s'écoula dans une sérénité troublante pour Hermione. Elle passa quasiment toutes ses journées en compagnie de Lord Voldemort, et celui-ci s'avérait être d'une compagnie bien trop sympathique pour ne pas s'en méfier. Il l'avait autorisée à carrément se rendre seule dans sa bibliothèque lorsqu'il travaillait dans son bureau, comme pour lui prouver à quel point ce qu'il croyait être la cause de sa bonne humeur était dérisoire.

Il avait aussi repris son entrainement, et la raison de ce revirement restait obscure pour Hermione. Leurs conversations étaient aussi devenues presque civiles. Et au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, le seigneur des ténèbres avait gardé ses distances avec elle, prenant soin d'éviter de ne serait-ce que la toucher.

Le comportement général du seigneur des ténèbres était hautement suspicieux, mais Hermione tentait de ne pas y prêter attention. De son côté, elle attendait avec impatience qu'une occasion se présente pour pouvoir explorer en toute tranquillité le château de Serpentard. Et avec un peu de chance localiser de nouveaux Horcruxes.

oOoOoOo

Dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, Drago Malefoy n'en menait pas large. Son père et lui étaient revenus une heure auparavant du Japon, et le seigneur des ténèbres était furieux que les deux sorciers aient échoués. Son père avait été appelé plus tôt, et c'était dorénavant son tour de subir le courroux du seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci s'apprêtait visiblement à lui lancer un Doloris et Drago essayait désespérément d'implorer sa pitié lorsque le sifflement du tableau gardant les portes du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres se fit entendre, figeant la scène.

Le seigneur des ténèbres répondit en fourchelangue et Drago sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos. Le langage des serpents était véritablement terrifiant, une preuve supplémentaire que le seigneur des ténèbres se situait au-dessus de tous. Il regarda les portes s'ouvrir du coin de l'œil, se demandant avec appréhension qui allait assister à son humiliation. Il fut surpris de voir la jeune fille qu'il avait croisée une dizaine de jours plus tôt en sortant de ce même bureau. Celle-ci s'inclina brièvement devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.

Drago reprit légèrement espoir en entendant la voix froide du seigneur des ténèbres. Si cette imbécile avait déplu plus que lui au seigneur des ténèbres, il pourrait peut-être s'en tirer à bon compte. Peut-être qu'il pourrait éviter les redoutables Doloris du seigneur des ténèbres.

Voldemort remarqua simultanément le soulagement qui s'inscrivait sur le visage de Drago Malefoy, ainsi que l'expression de dédain qui était furtivement apparue sur celui d'Hermione à la vue du jeune mangemort, et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres.

– Excusez-moi maître, répondit Hermione d'une voix calme. J'ai mis du temps à trouver ce que je cherchais.

– Et que cherchais-tu donc de si particulier ?

Le soulagement était de plus en plus présent sur le visage du dernier descendant Malefoy et Voldemort le regarda avec autant de dédain qu'Hermione précédemment. Lucius ne lui avait-il donc pas apprit à ne-serait-ce que masquer ses expressions ? À moins que ce soit Narcissa qui ne l'ait trop gâté ? Ou que la consanguinité des Malefoy n'ait finie par complétement les dérégler ?

– Je voulais un livre traitant des applications théoriques de l'arithmancie aux charmes de Hrund, répondit simplement Hermione.

– George J. Karnworld, indiqua Voldemort avec désinvolture.

Hermione hocha la tête et montra l'un des livres qu'elle avait entre ses mains, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

– Pose les livres et viens ici, ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana et elle se plaça juste à côté de lui, lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

– Ne m'as-tu pas reporté à la fin du mois d'août que Drago avait eu un comportement déplacé à ton encontre Hermione ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton faussement léger.

Le visage du jeune Malefoy devint immédiatement blanc comme la craie, son regard se fixant avec effroi sur Hermione. Ah, il avait donc bien entendu parler d'elle dans les cercles des mangemorts. Son irrespect il y avait une dizaine de jours de cela était donc dû à la méconnaissance de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, lui faisant croire qu'il était dans une position privilégiée. Cette même attitude qui lui avait fait échouer la mission pourtant simple qu'il lui avait confié.

– Peut-être maître, répondit prudemment Hermione lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il attendait une réponse.

Le sourire suffisant du seigneur des ténèbres s'agrandit. Cela promettait d'être hautement amusant. Il allait apprendre au jeune Drago Malefoy qu'il ne tolérait ni l'échec, ni l'irrespect. Et il avait été bien trop complaisant avec Hermione ces derniers temps.

– Vois-tu Hermione, Drago m'a aussi beaucoup déçu cette semaine.

Il put voir avec satisfaction qu'Hermione se tendit encore plus après cette mise au point.

– C'est l'occasion parfaite pour que tu apprennes à maitriser le Doloris et l'Imperium, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione devint aussi blême que Drago précédemment, alors que le jeune Malefoy pensait à tort que celui lui assurerait des Doloris moins puissants. Voldemort sortit de sa poche la baguette d'Hermione et la tendit nonchalamment à la jeune fille. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, et elle finit par prendre la baguette à contre cœur.

– Tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir n'est-ce pas Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'un ton égal.

Il vit les jointures des doigts d'Hermione devenir blanches sous le coup de la colère et il laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

– Commençons par le Doloris, veux-tu ?

Il lui indiqua Drago d'un geste de main, qui n'avait pas bougé, semblant trouver la scène se déroulant devant lui complètement surréaliste. Hermione se tourna avec reluctance vers lui et leva sa baguette.

– Endoloris, fit-elle sans aucune conviction.

Un rayon rouge sortit de sa baguette et frappa Drago Malefoy, qui poussa un cri de douleur rapidement réprimé. Voldemort ne lui jeta même pas un regard, toute son attention concentrée sur Hermione. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais lancé le sortilège auparavant, et il ne put qu'admirer un instant qu'elle ait pu produire quoi que ce soit avec aussi peu de motivation.

– Tss, tss, tu sais bien qu'il faut le vouloir pour que cela marche Hermione.

Il s'approcha d'elle et enroula sa main autour de la sienne, qui serait toujours la baguette en bois de vigne. La main d'Hermione trembla légèrement et il resserra sa prise.

– Endoloris, siffla-t-il.

Drago Malefoy s'écroula immédiatement sur le sol et ses hurlements résonnèrent dans le bureau. Hermione retira vivement sa main et il lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

– Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

La voix d'Hermione avait distinctement tremblé sur la fin de sa phrase, et il voyait qu'elle lutait pour conserver le masque d'indifférence qu'il l'obligeait à adopter en présence d'autres mangemorts. Voldemort ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort des autres la touchait tellement. Elle pourrait être une sorcière tellement plus accomplie si elle comprenait enfin que les faibles n'avaient pas d'autre intérêt que celui de servir. Et au lieu de cela, c'était elle qui se laissait atteindre.

– Mais évidemment, répondit-il.

– S'il vous plait maître, supplia Drago Malefoy toujours sur le sol, se rappelant par la même occasion à son bon souvenir. S'il vous plait.

Voldemort lui lança un regard méprisant.

– Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais supplier Drago. Je me sentirai obligé de montrer à Hermione l'effet du sortilège jusqu'à ce qu'elle le maitrise de façon satisfaisante.

Voldemort fit signe à Hermione de recommencer avant que Drago Malefoy n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment à lui que son discours était adressé.

– Concentre-toi avant de lancer le sortilège, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione lui lança discrètement un regard furieux mais finit par s'exécuter.

– Endoloris, lança-t-elle.

Le sortilège ne fut de nouveau qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'il aurait dû être, et Voldemort se fit un plaisir de montrer à nouveau à Hermione ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il lui fallut deux autres essais, et autant de démonstrations de sa part, avant qu'Hermione ne comprenne qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de mettre fin à cette situation.

– Endoloris.

Sa voix était plus calme que les fois précédentes, mais lorsque son sortilège fusa, Drago Malefoy hurla comme un forcené. La main d'Hermione se mit à trembler convulsivement et elle relâcha le sortilège.

– Maître, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, supplia Drago d'une voix cassée.

Aucun des Doloris n'avait vraiment duré plus de quelques secondes, pas assez pour le rendre fou en tout cas, mais il en était déjà à son neuvième.

– Recommence Hermione, ordonna Voldemort.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sa détresse visible sur son visage, le suppliant des yeux de ne pas l'obliger à continuer. Voldemort se pencha vers elle.

– Si je suis satisfait de ton sortilège, ce sera le dernier, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione hocha la tête, rassemblant sa motivation, et le sortilège qu'elle sortit de sa baguette fusa résolument vers la forme de Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme hurla, se convulsa sur le sol, arquant son corps dans des positions impossibles, se griffant lui-même. Il obligea Hermione à maintenir le sortilège jusqu'à ce que la voix de Drago le lâche.

Il jeta un regard dégouté à la forme insignifiante de Drago Malefoy sur le sol, avant de se pencher de nouveau vers Hermione.

– Excellent Hermione, aussi bien que mes meilleurs mangemorts, fit-il avec cruauté.

Hermione ne répondit pas, tout son corps agité de tremblements. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'éprouver autant de plaisir à voir les autres souffrir. Comment il était possible de n'éprouver aucune compassion pour qui que ce soit. Elle vit le seigneur des ténèbres se rapprocher de Drago Malefoy dans un état second.

– Debout, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il était évidemment que Drago Malefoy n'était même pas en mesure de se redresser, et le seigneur des ténèbres finit par perdre patience et le relever d'un sortilège. Hermione croisa son regard hagard et elle se sentit affreusement vide. Elle avait torturé quelqu'un. Longuement.

– Drago, fit-il d'une voix glaciale. Ne me déçoit plus, ou c'est l'Avada Kedavra qu'Hermione s'entrainera à jeter sur toi. Suis-je clair ?

– Oui m… maître, balbutia difficilement Drago Malefoy.

Sa voix était affreusement rauque et Hermione sera convulsivement sa main autour de sa baguette, se sentant complétement impuissante.

– Hors de ma vue.

Voldemort relâcha son sortilège et Hermione vit Drago Malefoy s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, avant de se trainer à moitié vers la sortie. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui le silence retomba sur le bureau pendant quelques secondes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu vous faire ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix lasse.

Elle l'avait déjà vu torturer certains de ses mangemorts. Elle se rappelait même parfaitement de ce qu'il avait fait à Fenrir Greyback. Mais il s'agissait à chaque fois de sujets particulièrement sensibles.

– C'est le Japon n'est-ce pas ? comprit-elle. Il était au Japon avec son père… Vous avez perdu le Japon ?

Il y avait une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix qui irrita incontestablement Voldemort. Elle se demanda un instant s'il allait lui jeter un Doloris pour avoir osé remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et elle fut presque tentée par l'opportunité. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. Se faire torturer n'allait pas effacer ce qu'elle avait fait.

– Le Japon sera mien avant le milieu du mois, répondit finalement le seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione ressentit de nouveau une pointe d'espoir.

– Vous allez vous y rendre ?

– Et en quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Son ton était dangereux, la mettant au défi de lui mentir.

– Est-ce que je pourrai y aller avec vous ? J'aimerai beaucoup visiter Kyoto.

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle, juste assez pour qu'elle soit obligée de torde le cou pour continuer à le regarder.

– Que crois-tu donc Hermione ? Que si tu viens tu pourras m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit ? Allez, retourne bien sagement dans ta chambre. Je serai de retour dans deux jours, et ce sera pour célébrer une victoire.

Hermione se détourna vivement et sortit du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle, un sourire victorieux s'étala sur son visage. Elle avait enfin son occasion pour fouiller le château, et elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : À la semaine prochaine !

(*) Il s'agit ici d'une référence au roman de Michael Boulgakov, « Le Maitre et Marguerite », dont l'intrigue commence dans le parc entourant l'étang du patriarche à Moscou. Woland se trouve être le diable, qui va causer un certain chaos au fur et à mesure du livre.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous,

Et voici le chapitre 26. Les choses commencent à s'accélérer dans celui-ci !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 26 – Septembre 1999**

Le dimanche 12 septembre, aux alentours de sept heures du matin, Lord Voldemort marchait assurément dans les rues de Kyoto, Bellatrix sur ses talons. Si le temps en Angleterre était doux, il faisait bien dix degrés de plus au Japon, et le soleil réchauffait déjà fortement les rues. Cela allait sans aucun doute être une belle journée. Du moins pour lui.

La rue autour d'eux était étroite, bordée de maisons en bois et d'arbres penchant leurs branches par-dessus les clôtures des petits jardins. Malgré les robes de sorciers noires qu'ils portaient tous les deux, aucun des passants moldus autour d'eux ne leur prêtait attention, totalement inconscients du danger qui rodait aussi prêt d'eux.

– Avada Kedavra, chuchota presque amoureusement Bellatrix.

Il y eut une discrète lueur verte, et le moldu japonais qui venait juste d'effleurer Bellatrix s'effondra sur le sol. La plupart des autres passants se précipitèrent vers lui, sans savoir qu'il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire. Voldemort ne leur accorda pas une once de son attention.

– Bella, fit-il cependant avec une pointe de reproche.

Ils étaient encore loin du quartier magique, mais il voulait éviter d'attirer l'attention avant d'avoir pu mettre à exécution son plan. Et son plan ne comportait définitivement pas une confrontation avec l'intégralité des aurors japonais.

– Excusez-moi maître, s'empressa de répondre la sorcière.

Ses boucles folles dansèrent autour de sa tête alors qu'elle s'inclinait rapidement, et Voldemort lui accorda l'un de ses rares sourires. Il aurait pu agir seul, mais Bellatrix allait lui être très utile pour assurer ses arrières pendant qu'il parlementait. Elle était parfaite pour faire perdre tous leurs moyens à ses opposants. Parfaite pour les actions d'éclat.

oOoOoOo

Seuls Harry et Ron se trouvaient encore dans le salon du Hameau lorsque la tête de Minerva McGonagall apparut dans la cheminée aux alentours de minuit(*). Ils travaillaient encore et toujours sur les listes d'objets qui étaient passées par Barjow et Beurks alors que Voldemort y travaillait, même si cela leur semblait vain.

– Harry, Ron, bonsoir, fit leur ancienne professeur.

– Professeur, saluèrent machinalement les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de l'âtre avec fébrilité.

– Tout va bien ? demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète.

– Tout va bien, les rassura McGonagall. Harry, il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite te parler chez moi.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à McGonagall. La sorcière hocha lentement la tête, et un léger sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry.

– Enfin, fit-il avec soulagement. Ron, tu m'attends ?

– Bien sûr.

Harry saisit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et s'engouffra dans les flammes dès que McGonagall en fut sortie.

– La clairière aux oiseaux six huit cinq quatre, prononça-t-il distinctement.

Le voyage le secoua violement et lorsqu'il arriva Harry s'écrasa avec aussi peu de grâce que d'habitude sur le sol. Il fut cependant très rapidement de nouveau debout, sa baguette pointée devant lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la cuisine de la petite maison où vivait McGonagall, cette dernière étant postée dans l'un des angles. Leur réseau de cheminette était artisanal et clandestin, et malgré les mots de passe, un instant d'inattention pouvait avoir de graves conséquences.

McGonagall lui fit signe de la suivre dans le salon et il s'exécuta avec empressement. Il fallait absolument qu'il discute de nombreuses choses avec Rogue. Celui-ci les attendait, sa posture comme toujours raide.

– Potter, salua-t-il avec dédain.

– Rogue, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

McGonagall leur lança un regard sévère mais ils l'ignorèrent tous les deux. En dépit de tout l'aide qu'il leur apportait, il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Rogue.

– Le loup est absent ? demanda Rogue.

– En mission, répondit McGonagall.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Rogue ne reprenne la parole.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres et Bellatrix ont quitté le château de Serpentard il y a deux heures.

– Sais-tu où ils sont partis Severus ? demanda McGonagall.

– Selon toute probabilité au Japon. J'ai croisé Lucius et Drago ce soir et le seigneur des ténèbres ne semblait guère satisfait de leur incompétence. Il a du décider de reprendre les choses en main, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi.

Cela faisait effectivement des années que le seigneur des ténèbres laissait le soin à ses mangemorts de conquérir de plus en plus de pays, ne se déplaçant que pour fêter ses victoires.

– Il faut prévenir Bill et Sirius, fit Harry, son inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix.

Si Voldemort lui-même se trouvait au Japon ils étaient en grand danger. Harry se rappela avec angoisse qu'ils tentaient depuis plusieurs semaines de protéger la famille de l'empereur.

– Nous ne savons malheureusement pas comment les joindre Harry, souligna McGonagall d'un ton pincé.

Harry se renfrogna, sachant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

– Avez-vous avancé Potter ? lui demanda sèchement Rogue.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi voulait parler Rogue.

– Nous avons fait plusieurs listes. Les objets de grande valeur qui sont passés par Barjow et Beurks, et toutes les personnes qu'il a visitées avant de disparaitre.

– Faites-voir.

Rogue regarda d'abord attentivement la liste des objets, puis celle des personnes, son visage ne reflétant que la plus parfaite indifférence.

– Il a rendu visite de nombreuses fois à Hepzibah Smith avant son meurtre, remarqua-t-il. Pourquoi est-elle aussi bas dans vos priorités ?

– Hepzibah Smith a acheté le médaillon de Serpentard quelques années avant qu'il ne vienne travailler chez Barjow et Beurks, répondit Harry avec fatalisme. Regarder les registres était une bonne idée, mais il semblerait qu'elle mène à l'un des Horcruxe que nous avons déjà détruit.

C'était particulièrement décourageant de savoir qu'ils avaient fait tout cela pour rien. Rogue ne répondit pas et continua à regarder la liste.

– Le médaillon de Serpentard ? fit pensivement McGonagall qui voyait aussi la liste pour la première fois. Je croyais qu'Hepzibah descendait de Poufsouffle.

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage autrement inexpressif de Rogue.

– La coupe de Poufsouffle, murmura-t-il.

– La coupe de Poufsouffle ? releva Harry.

– Bellatrix a toujours aimé rappeler à tous qu'elle était la plus proche du seigneur de ténèbres. Qu'il ne faisait confiance qu'à elle pour prendre soin de ses secrets. Lucius le prend généralement très mal. Ils ont même failli en venir aux mains il y a quelques années. Je me souviens que Bellatrix avait mentionné un journal, ainsi que la coupe de Poufsouffle, avant que Lucius ne la fasse violement taire.

– Cela pourrait être une possibilité, convint McGonagall.

Harry reprit légèrement espoir. Une piste était toujours mieux que rien. Et ils avaient en ce moment tous désespérément besoin de pistes pour ne pas sombrer.

– Qu'est-ce que Bellatrix a fait de cette coupe ? demanda-t-il.

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Rogue.

oOoOoOo

Hermione regarda l'heure une dernière fois. Deux heures du matin. Si le seigneur des ténèbres avait mentit et qu'il n'était pas parti au japon, elle espérait qu'il serait au moins en train de dormir. Sinon elle allait au-devant de monstrueux problèmes.

– Allez Hermione, fit-elle en guise d'encouragement.

Quelques minutes après, elle était de nouveau en contact avec la magie du château de Serpentard. Elle chercha avec angoisse la présence de Voldemort, et ne se détendit que lorsqu'elle fut sure qu'il n'était nulle part dans le château.

Elle rechercha ensuite la présence de Nagini, heureusement refugiée dans une pièce relativement éloignée qu'elle ne connaissait pas, puis les mangemorts présents dans le château. Et Hermione jura. Il y avait plus de personnes dans le château que lors du premier essai qu'elle avait fait la semaine dernière. Et surtout, il y avait deux ou trois mangemorts qui se trouvaient juste à cote de là où elle voulait aller, dans la partie du château où étaient retenus Fred, Susan et Padma.

Elle commença à faire nerveusement les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle avait espéré pouvoir profiter de l'occasion pour libérer Fred, Susan et Padma. La semaine dernière, elle aurait pu facilement les retrouver, les guider au travers du château en évitant les mangemorts et les reconduire au-delà des limites de non-transplanage.

Mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas affronter ne serait-ce que deux mangemorts pour se frayer un passage. Et elle avait quelques doutes sur ses capacités à les convaincre qu'elle faisait sortir Fred, Susan et Padma sur les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres. En observant les mangemorts de plus près il était évident qu'ils gardaient le couloir qu'il lui fallait emprunter. Etait-ce parce que le seigneur des ténèbres s'était cette fois-ci absenté plus longtemps ? Où était-ce simplement un coup de chance qu'il n'y ait eu personne la dernière fois ?

Jurant une nouvelle fois, Hermione se mit tout de même en route, mais vers le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. À default de pouvoir libérer ses amis, elle allait au moins aller voir ce qui se trouvait dans l'étrange salle juste à côté de la bibliothèque et du bureau.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort s'arrêta et Bellatrix fit un mouvement brusque pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans, son visage s'affolant un instant à cette idée, avant de retrouver son habituelle expression exaltée.

– Est-ce ici maître ? demanda-t-elle en regardant avec avidité le portail juste devant eux.

Voldemort inclina brièvement la tête, et Bellatrix sautilla presque d'impatience à ses côtés. Il leva sa baguette d'if, et de quelques mouvements surs il fit tomber les protections entourant le lieu comme si elles étaient en papier. Immédiatement après, il plaça ses propres barrières anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin, bien plus imposantes.

– Personne ne doit sortir d'ici Bella, ordonna-t-il.

– Personne ne sortira maître, répondit Bellatrix en s'inclinant.

Ils traversèrent le portail comme s'il n'existait pas, et arrivèrent dans un magnifique jardin. Tout n'était que calmes étendues d'eau, arbres aux couleurs automnales, et petits ponts en bois rouge. Certaines plantes frémirent légèrement à leur approche, se recroquevillant sur elles-mêmes comme si elles ressentaient leur auras menaçantes.

Le seul bruit audible dans le jardin était un discret écoulement d'eau, et Voldemort se dirigea vers la maison. Une vingtaine de sorciers se trouvaient dedans, et parmi eux sa cible, l'héritière japonaise, prunelle des yeux de l'empereur.

oOoOoOo

Aucun mangemort ne s'était trouvé sur le chemin d'Hermione jusqu'au bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, et la jeune fille avait pu rentrer dedans sans souci, leurrant le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée comme elle avait leurré le reste du château. En l'absence de Voldemort, son bureau était étrangement vide. Pas un seul papier n'était visible sur le bureau, pas un seul artefact ne se trouvait sur les commodes, et pas un seul livre ne remplissait les étagères.

Son cœur battant erratiquement dans sa poitrine, Hermione s'approcha avec appréhension du fond du bureau, juste à côté de là où elle savait se trouvait l'accès à la bibliothèque. Elle pouvait sentir que la pièce dissimulée était juste derrière le mur, semblant presque à portée de main. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à examiner la magie qui se dégageait de la pièce, tentant de déceler un potentiel piège.

Il ne semblait rien y avoir de plus que la signature magique et Hermione fit un pas de plus malgré son angoisse. Si elle demandait le passage, et qu'il y avait une protection qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, elle serait en mauvaise posture. En très très mauvaise posture. Si elle se trompait, il y avait un risque pour que cela signe la fin de la vie de ses amis, et de la sienne par la même occasion.

Une partie d'elle tentait désespérément de la convaincre de faire demi-tour. Que c'était trop dangereux. Qu'il y avait trop de risques. Mais elle ne savait pas non plus quand elle aurait une autre occasion de tenter d'explorer cette pièce. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, rassemblant son courage, puis demanda l'entrée, sa magie imitant la signature de celle du seigneur des ténèbres.

Une arche apparut immédiatement dans le mur devant elle, et Hermione s'y engouffra avec appréhension. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être une petite pièce entièrement vide. Elle cligna stupidement des yeux, sentant parfaitement les quantités monstrueuses de magie qui se dégageaient. Puis la réalisation la frappa. Il n'y avait pas de protections supplémentaires pour protéger l'entrée de la pièce, parce qu'il y en avait pour masquer son contenu. Et de par ce qu'elle ressentait, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance pour qu'elle parvienne à quoi que ce soit sans une baguette.

oOoOoOo

Harry, Ron, et le professeur McGonagall étaient engagés dans une vive discussion en plein milieu du salon du Hameau, leurs éclats de voix couverts par des charmes de discrétion pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la maison.

– Il faut agir tant que Bellatrix et _lui_ sont absents, fit Harry d'un ton buté.

– Harry, répondit doucement McGonagall. Nous ne savons même pas dans quel sens chercher.

– Nous pourrions retourner à son manoir ! proposa Harry.

– S'il y avait eu un autre Horcruxe, Hermione l'aurait surement senti, contra Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard exaspéré, s'apprêtant à lui répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à proposer mieux, lorsque les flammes de la cheminée s'illuminèrent. Les trois sorciers se tournèrent vers l'âtre juste à temps pour voir la tête de Bill Weasley apparaitre, une partie de ses cheveux brulés et son visage recouvert de sang et de poussière.

– Bill ! s'écria Ron, en se précipitant vers la cheminée.

– Sirius et moi devons évacuer d'urgence, commença Bill. Le seigneur des ténèbres est ici. Tout Kyoto vient d'être placé sous un charme anti-transplanage, et Bellatrix est à notre poursuite.

Une bouffée d'angoisse monta instantanément en Harry.

– La Chine ? demanda succinctement McGonagall.

Harry savait qu'ils seraient bien plus en sécurité en Chine qu'ici, et qu'ils ne pourraient plus repartir s'ils mettaient les pieds au Royaume-Uni.

– Pas le temps, répondit Bill. Nous devons partir maintenant.

L'urgence dans sa voix était palpable, et après un signe de tête sec McGonagall lança plusieurs incantations pour leur ouvrir l'accès au Hameau.

– La voie est libre, fit-elle enfin.

Immédiatement après, la tête de Bill disparut. Puis Bill et Sirius s'écrasèrent violement sur le parquet du salon.

– Salut Harry, fit Sirius avant même de se relever.

Harry nota que sa voix était bien plus faible que d'habitude, et que du sang coulait d'une blessure qu'il avait sur le côté. McGonagall réagit rapidement, le faisant léviter jusqu'au canapé, et commença à lancer des sortilèges de diagnostique basiques.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry à Bill une fois que McGonagall eut assuré que les blessures de Sirius n'étaient pas vraiment graves.

– Il est sorti de nulle part. Lorsque nous nous en sommes rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques minutes pour que la princesse Akimi soit en son pouvoir. C'était… terrifiant.

Bill fit une pause de quelques secondes, ses yeux visiblement hantés par des souvenirs, et Harry se rappela avec un frisson du jour où Hermione, Ron et lui s'étaient battus contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Terrifiant était un mot bien faible.

– Lorsque nous avons compris qu'ils avaient bloqués les accès, nous avons tenté de sortir pour prévenir le gouvernement japonais, continua Bill. Nous sommes tombés sur Bellatrix Lestrange, qui nous a fait tomber une partie de la maison dessus.

– Nous avions installé une cheminée au sous-sol, mais l'accès au réseau officiel était bloqué, compléta Sirius.

– Et vous n'aviez l'adresse intrinsèque que de celle du Hameau, comprit McGonagall.

Bill et Sirius hochèrent la tête. Ils semblaient tous deux fatigués.

– S'ils ne cherchent pas les corps ils devraient nous croire morts. Malheureusement, nous n'avons aucun moyen de prévenir l'empereur d'ici…

L'abattement était évident dans la voix de Bill et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Voldemort allait-il vraiment finir par contrôler le monde entier ?

oOoOoOo

Une larme de frustration coula le long de la joue d'Hermione. Il était quasiment quatre heures du matin, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle essayait de révéler le contenu de la salle, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle en était totalement incapable. Elle ne pouvait exécuter que les sortilèges les plus simples sans baguette, et ceux-ci n'étaient décidément pas de cette catégorie. Pire que tout, il y avait plusieurs protections bloquant l'usage de la théorie de Morgana le Fay.

Cédant à sa frustration, Hermione donna un coup de poing dans l'un des murs, ne récoltant qu'une vive douleur en plus de tout le reste. Elle refusait d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Ses pensées tourbillonnant à toute vitesse dans son esprit, elle commença à nerveusement faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

– Oh non c'est une mauvaise idée, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Une très mauvaise idée.

Mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Hermione sortit de la pièce, retraversa le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres dans l'autre sens et se retrouva dans le couloir. Elle tritura convulsivement ses mains, et eut l'impression que son cœur tentait de sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait vite. Suivant les indications du château de Serpentard elle descendit à l'étage inférieur, par ce même escalier où elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à Bellatrix, et elle se dirigea ensuite sur la droite.

Elle s'arrêta à l'angle d'un couloir. De l'autre côté se trouvait un mangemort. Lequel, elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée, mais son aura magique n'était pas particulièrement impressionnante. Ses mains tremblèrent vivement et Hermione se força au calme. Elle n'aurait le droit qu'à un seul essai. Passé l'effet de surprise, elle n'aurait plus aucun avantage. Se concentrant, elle focalisa sa magie sur la baguette du mangemort. Puis d'un mouvement fluide elle sortit de sa cachette.

– Expelliarmus ! lança-t-elle avec force.

– Hein ?

Ce fut tout ce que le mangemort eut le temps de dire avant d'être touché par son sortilège. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains, décrivant un arc de cercle vers Hermione. Cependant le mangemort reprit ses esprit plus vite que ce qu'elle avait espéré, et il se précipita d'un bon à la suite de sa baguette. Portée par l'adrénaline Hermione se jeta elle aussi vers l'avant. Elle refermait à peine ses doigts sur la baguette lorsqu'il la percuta.

Mais cela faisait longtemps que faire de violents vols planés lors d'un duel ne la surprenait plus.

– Stupefix !

Elle avait eu le temps de lancer son sortilège avant de percuter brutalement le mur. L'instant suivant le corps du mangemort tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Elle reconnut distraitement Dolohov, et un sourire victorieux s'étala sur ses lèvres. Cela n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe, mais elle avait désormais une baguette.

oOoOoOo

La nuit était relativement fraiche, mais le frisson qui parcourut le dos d'Harry n'avait rien à voir avec la température. Il y avait longtemps que l'Ordre n'avait pas tenté quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Cette mission avait toutes les chances de tourner court, mais même McGonagall avait fini par admettre que l'opportunité était trop belle.

Harry, Ron et Bill s'arrêtèrent un instant dans l'une des allées qui donnait sur le chemin de traverse. Ils allaient tenter de pénétrer dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringotts. C'était Sirius qui les avait mis sur la voie, lorsqu'ils l'avaient interrogé à propos des habitudes de sa cousine. L'impénétrable Gringotts. Sirius avait affirmé que plus jeune Bellatrix avait toujours clamé que les coffres des familles de sang-pur étaient les endroits les plus surs au monde. Ce qui n'était surement pas loin de la vérité.

Et voilà qu'ils allaient tenter de s'y introduire. Trois fugitifs en cavale. Sans même être certains qu'ils puissent y trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle. Sans même être certains que la coupe de Poufsouffle soit un Horcruxe.

– Suivez-moi, fit Bill. L'entrée des employés est par ici.

– Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Ron.

– Les briseurs de sorts ont tendance à partager leurs trouvailles frérot.

Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à être en vue d'une petite porte qui ne payait pas de mine. La rue était vide, et Harry et Ron se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité. Bill attendit quelques secondes avant de marcher d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée des employés. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait quitté le Royaume-Uni pour que qui que ce soit puisse le reconnaitre. Harry sentit tout de même ses entrailles se tordre d'angoisse. Mais Bill n'était pas un talentueux briseur de sorts pour rien, et quelques minutes après il avait forcé son passage dans le vestibule.

Les deux gobelins qui montaient la garde le regardèrent avec étonnement, avant de se précipiter vers le fond de la salle. Deux Stupefix lancés par Harry et Ron les cueillirent dans leur élan, et le silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

– Bon, fit Bill. Harry, tu es sûr de pouvoir maitriser l'Imperium ?

– Sûr, confirma Harry.

Ils avaient à peine un semblant de plan. Mettre sous Imperium un gobelin. Se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité et un charme de désillusion. Et espérer que personne ne fasse attention à eux en plein milieu de la nuit. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour que cela finisse de façon désastreuse.

oOoOoOo

Hermione était de retour dans la salle secrète. Elle avait laissé le corps stupefixié de Dolohov dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. Personne ne pourrait y rentrer en l'absence de Voldemort, et si Voldemort revenait pendant qu'elle était ici, Dolohov serait surement le cadet de ses soucis.

–Dare ingressum. Minus praesidii. Revelare abscondita.

Hermione multipliait les enchantements, savourant la sensation s'avoir une baguette dans sa main. Elle ne lui obéissait pas aussi bien que la sienne, mais cela faisait l'affaire.

– Dare ingressum. Minus praesidii. Revelare abscondita.

Petit à petit le vide autour d'elle se remplit d'un brouillard blanc, qui finit ensuite par dévoiler la pièce. Et Hermione était juste émerveillée par tout ce qui se dévoilait devant elle. Elle continua cependant ses enchantements jusqu'au bout, ne se laissant pas déconcentrer tant que la pièce n'était entièrement dévoilée.

Lorsqu'elle laissa retomber sa main droite le long de son corps, Hermione resta complètement ébahie. Tout autour d'elle rayonnait de magie. La pièce elle-même était en forme d'heptagone. L'arche constituait l'un des côtés, et le long des six autres se trouvaient des alcôves peu profondes. Fascinée, Hermione commença à en faire le tour.

Sur les étagères de la première alcôve se trouvaient des livres. La plupart n'avaient même pas de nom sur leur tranche. Parmi ceux ayant un titre, elle vit « Auras magiques des grands sorciers », se renfrognant en se rappelant le charabia qui constituait la majorité du livre. Elle repéra aussi les contes de Beeble le Barde, s'étonnant tout autant que la première fois où elle avait vu le livre sur le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. D'autres titres lui donnèrent incroyablement envie d'ouvrir les livres, tel que « Le livre du savoir par Rowena Serdaigle ».

Mais Hermione retint sa curiosité et se tourna vers la deuxième alcôve. Il y avait plusieurs étagères, chacune contenant un objet. Elle repéra un système solaire réduit qui semblait à première vue ne rien avoir d'extraordinaire, une sphère en verre dans laquelle un liquide s'écoulait sans fin, un bracelet en or blanc qui vibrait sur place.

La troisième alcôve contenait un bassin sur un piédestal, étrangement semblable à celui qu'elle avait vu dans la grotte où le seigneur des ténèbres avait caché le médaillon de Serpentard. Mais le bassin ne contenait pas de liquide cette fois-ci, uniquement une petite pierre rougeoyante qui flottait en son milieu.

Elle s'arrêta net devant la quatrième alcôve. Dedans, sur une petite commode, se trouvait simplement posé un journal avec une reliure en cuir noir. La magie noire qui en irradiait était parfaitement reconnaissable.

– Un autre Horcruxe, murmura Hermione.

Elle leva sa baguette en direction du petit carnet, s'apprêtant à lancer de multiples sortilèges de détection, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle venait d'apercevoir un léger tremblement de l'air devant l'alcôve et une bouffée d'angoisse monta soudainement en elle. Elle avait failli tout gâcher. Si elle avait envoyé ne serait-ce qu'un simple sortilège de détection elle aurait déclenché un signal d'alarme sans aucun doute relié au seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle tapota la baguette de Dolohov contre sa jambe de frustration. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment ce type de barrière pouvait être contourné. Même avec une baguette. Et il était encore trop tôt pour tout risquer pour détruire un seul Horcruxe.

Elle se repassa ce qu'elle savait dans sa tête. La bague. Le médaillon. Nagini. Le journal. Cela faisait quatre Horcruxes dont elle avait connaissance, mais combien d'autres se trouvaient éparpillés dans toute l'Angleterre, si ce n'était au-delà ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et pour tempérer sa frustration elle se tourna vers la cinquième alcôve.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque la secrétaire japonaise sous imperium fit glisser d'un mouvement de baguette les portes coulissantes sur le côté, Voldemort pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas assuré. Devant lui lévitait le corps inerte de la princesse Akimi, qu'il fit brusquement tomber sur le sol à ses pieds. Ceux des sorciers qui ne lui prêtaient pas encore attention se tournèrent vers lui. La plupart se contentèrent de le regarder avec terreur. Peu eurent le réflexe de sortir leur baguette. Un ramassis de sorciers incompétents et sans aucun talent. Pas étonnant que cela eut été aussi facile de pénétrer ici, pensa Voldemort avec dédain.

– Personne ne bouge où votre petite princesse ne se réveillera jamais, fit-il d'un ton froid.

L'empereur du Japon fit immédiatement signe à tous les sorciers autour de lui d'obéir. Il vit Bellatrix se renfrogner à côté de lui. Il savait qu'elle aurait adoré se battre contre tous les sorciers de cette pièce. Elle n'aurait pu vaincre la vingtaine de sorciers seule, mais cela était largement dans ses cordes à lui.

– Marvolo, cesse cette folie, fit une voix chevrotante sur le côté.

Bellatrix se tourna vivement vers le vieil homme qui avait parlé, sa baguette pointée sur lui.

– Puis-je le tuer maître ? demanda-t-elle avec anticipation.

– Non Bella, répondit Voldemort d'une voix égale.

Bellatrix le regarda avec stupeur. Akinito Meiji choisit ce moment pour remuer sa baguette et tenter d'envoyer un message au travers de ses barrières, mais Voldemort fut plus rapide, l'envoyant valser au travers de la pièce d'un simple mouvement de main et récupérant au passage sa baguette.

– Trop tard Akinito, fit-il calmement. Aucun des mages ne sera prévenu à temps.

La peur dans les yeux du mage japonais était délicieuse et c'est avec un léger regret qu'il lui envoya un simple Stupefix. Puis son attention retourna sur les autres sorciers dans la pièce, qui osaient à peine respirer.

– Maintenant nous allons discuter, fit-il avec un sourire cruel.

oOoOoOo

– Bill à ta droite ! prévint Harry.

Bill évita le sortilège au dernier moment, et Ron le couvrit en envoyant un maléfice en direction du sorcier qui les attaquait.

– Expulso ! lança Harry.

Le son que fit le crane du gobelin qui avait tenté de le surprendre en percutant le mur derrière lui ne laissait que peu de doutes sur ses chances de survie et Harry grimaça. Leur plan ne se déroulait pas du tout comme prévu. Gringotts semblait encore mieux gardée la nuit que le jour. Ils étaient encore beaucoup trop loin du coffre des Lestranges, et la situation devenait de plus en plus tendue.

– Il faut se replier, fit Bill.

– Non… commença Harry.

Mais au même moment, un pan de mur explosa juste à côté d'eux et ils furent obligés de se replier dans un coin de la pièce où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Ron lança un sortilège de destruction sur l'un des murs derrière eux pour leur créer un passage. Ils s'y glissèrent rapidement et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir face à trois gobelins furieux.

– Sur la droite, fit Bill en désignant un autre couloir.

Un instant après l'enfer s'abattit sur eux. Harry eut à peine le temps de penser que les gobelins avaient dû faire quelque chose qu'une partie du plafond s'effondrait sur eux à une vitesse peu normale. Les trois sorciers érigèrent une seconde trop tard leur bouclier, et Harry ressentit une vive douleur à l'épaule gauche. Il entendit Bill et Ron crier, et tenta de se frayer un chemin vers eux au travers des débris et du nuage de poussière.

– Bill, Bill !

La voix de Ron était paniquée et lorsqu'il arriva à côté de lui Harry dut retenir un haut le cœur. Un pan du plafond semblait avoir perforé la cage thoracique de Bill, et les sifflements que celui-ci émettait en respirant n'étaient guère rassurants.

– Il faut le ramener d'urgence au Hameau, fit Ron.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort regardait l'empereur japonais prononcer son discours avec une pointe de mépris. Deux petits Doloris sur sa fille, et s'en était fini de lui. Deux petits Doloris et l'empereur abdiquait en faveur d'un des fidèles de Voldemort. Deux petits Doloris et le Japon était sous le contrôle du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il se tenait en recul de la foule avec Bellatrix, tous deux sous un glamour. Les sorciers devant eux regardaient l'empereur avec indifférence, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se jouer devant eux.

– Viens Bella, il est temps de partir, fit-il. Notre rôle ici est terminé.

– Oui maître, répondit avec adoration Bellatrix.

Il se fondit dans la foule, Bellatrix sur ses talons. Il ne lui avait même pas fallut vingt-quatre heures pour faire tomber le Japon.

oOoOoOo

Harry regarda avec malaise Molly Weasley s'affairer autour de Bill. Ron et lui avaient réussi à sortir de Gringotts, trainant Bill avec eux. Mais le temps qu'ils rentrent au Hameau, la blessure de Bill s'était aggravée, et il n'était pas encore sur qu'il soit tiré d'affaire.

Harry s'était réfugié dans un coin du salon, laissant un peu d'intimité à sa famille d'adoption, une boule de chagrin lui enserrant le cœur. La main de son parrain se posa sur son épaule, mais cela ne lui offrit aucun réconfort. C'était sa faute. Sa faute d'avoir voulu foncer tête baissée sans vraiment avoir de plan. Sa faute d'avoir emmené Bill avec eux. Si Bill ne passait pas la nuit, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder aucun des Weasley en face.

oOoOoOo

Les premières lueurs du jour surprirent Hermione alors qu'elle était toujours en train de chercher comment contourner les protections du seigneur des ténèbres dans la petite salle. Elle se précipita en dehors avec angoisse, et fut soulagée de voir que Dolohov était toujours stupefixié. Elle fit léviter le sorcier jusqu'à l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé et le reposa sur le sol.

Espérant que personne ne tombe dessus, elle s'apprêtait à aller libérer Fred, Susan et Padma maintenant qu'elle avait une baguette, mais une infime perturbation dans la magie du château la fit s'arrêter. Elle réagit au quart de tour, annulant avec précipitation l'enchantement de Morgana. Elle saisit brièvement la présence de la magie du seigneur des ténèbres juste avant que l'enchantement ne s'annule et elle se figea complètement de terreur.

Jetant un regard affolé derrière elle perdit une fraction de seconde à paniquer. Elle était en plein milieu du château de Serpentard, un mangemort stupefixié à ses pieds. Puis son cerveau se remit à fonctionner.

– Oubliette, Enervate, jeta-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle rendit sa baguette à Dolohov, avant de s'élancer avec précipitation vers sa chambre. San cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle se focalisa entièrement sur son objectif. Tellement que lorsqu'elle ressentit l'aura de Bellatrix s'approcher d'elle, il était déjà trop tard.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : À la semaine prochaine !

(*) Je me permets de préciser qu'en septembre il y a 8h de décalage horaire entre le Japon et l'Angleterre.


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Voici le chapitre 27, il me tarde de connaitre vos réactions sur celui-ci.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 27 – Septembre 1999**

 _Hermione rendit sa baguette à Dolohov, avant de s'élancer avec précipitation vers sa chambre. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle se focalisa entièrement sur son objectif. Tellement que lorsqu'elle ressentit l'aura de Bellatrix s'approcher d'elle, il était déjà trop tard._

Hermione s'arrêta net et Bellatrix Lestrange fit exactement la même chose. Le même air de surprise passa sur leur visage. Puis elles échangèrent un regard également haineux et Bellatrix fit très visiblement apparaitre sa baguette dans sa main. Hermione se glaça. Si Bellatrix prenait toujours soin de l'ignorer en présence du seigneur des ténèbres, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas se priver pour l'affronter en son absence. Elle était suffisamment folle pour cela.

– Serais-tu perdue petite Hermione ? demanda Bellatrix d'un ton joueur.

Elle ricana à sa propre remarque, et Hermione remarqua que sa position était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus alerte. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer un duel avec Bellatrix alors que celle-ci avait sa baguette et pas elle.

– Laisse-moi passer Bellatrix, fit Hermione en essayant d'avoir une voix ferme.

Elle fit un pas en avant et Bellatrix pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur elle. Autant pour ses espoirs qu'elle la laisse en paix si elle avait assez d'assurance.

– Moi je pense que tu n'as pas ta place ici petite Hermione, fit Bellatrix en penchant la tête sur le côté. Et c'est mon devoir de découvrir les imposteurs et de les punir.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres t'a ordonné de me laisser tranquille Bellatrix.

À sa plus grande satisfaction se voix ne trembla pas, malgré la nervosité qu'elle ressentait. Il y avait-il la moindre chance pour que Bellatrix ne profite pas de l'occasion pour l'attaquer ? Elle en doutait fortement.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour convaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, mais je vois clair dans ton jeu. Et le seigneur des ténèbres me remerciera quand je le lui prouverai.

Hermione retint un reniflement méprisant. Si elle croyait que le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas parfaitement au courant qu'elle soutenait les résistants.

– Tu as une piètre estime de lui si tu penses que j'ai réussi à lui mentir, répliqua-t-elle.

– Endoloris !

Hermione se jeta sur le côté et évita de justesse le sortilège. Elle jura dans sa tête, se demandant comment elle allait réussir à se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle savait que Bellatrix pouvait la torturer jusqu'à la folie si elle le souhaitait. Et son regard complétement dérangé n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Peut-être que si elle revenait sur ses pas…

– Diffindo, lança Bellatrix à l'instant même où Hermione regardait rapidement derrière elle.

– Expulso, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle se décala en même temps mais le sortilège de Bellatrix lui entailla résolument l'épaule gauche et elle poussa un cri de douleur et de rage mêlées. Bellatrix, elle, avait dévié son sortilège sans baguette d'un mouvement de main dédaigneux et Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, faire tomber Bellatrix Lestrange de son piédestal. Mais bien sûr elle se retrouvait toujours devant elle lorsqu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette.

– Tu te leurres complétement si tu penses pouvoir voler ma place ! fit Bellatrix. Je suis la favorite du seigneur des ténèbres, sa plus fidèle mangemorte !

Comme si elle avait envie de devenir la plus fidèle mangemorte du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Vraiment ? fit Hermione avec hauteur pour tenter de gagner du temps.

Il n'y avait rien pour s'abriter derrière elle, et ce n'était pas mieux dans l'embranchement duquel elle était sortie plus tôt. Si elle reculait dedans l'espace serait encore plus réduit et elle ne serait même plus en mesure d'éviter les sortilèges de Bellatrix.

– C'est moi qu'il a choisie pour aller au Japon avec lui aujourd'hui. Pas Lucius, pas Severus, pas Tyler et surement pas toi. Je suis la seule qu'il ait vraiment formée !

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire mesquin de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Bellatrix ne savait même pas qu'elle était elle-même l'élève du seigneur des ténèbres. Que c'était avec elle qu'il partageait maintenant son savoir. Que c'était surement elle qui passait désormais le plus de temps en sa compagnie.

– Si tu le dis, fit-elle.

Son ton devait être un peu trop dédaigneux parce que Bellatrix réagit au quart de tour.

– Endoloris !

Cette fois-ci Hermione ne put éviter à temps le Doloris et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Chaque infime parcelle de son corps semblait avoir pris feu. Sa peau. Ses muscles. Son sang. Elle résista un instant à la douleur avant de ne plus y tenir et de se mettre à hurler à pleins poumons. Son univers n'était plus constitué que de cette souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait aucunement soulager.

Elle était tellement obnubilée par la douleur qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte de la fin du sortilège. Sa magie pulsait par vagues autour d'elle, tendue, prête à attaquer, et elle dut faire des efforts pour l'empêcher d'exploser de manière totalement incontrôlée. Puis, soudainement, elle sentit un bout de bois sous ses doigts. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers sa main droite, et ses yeux lui confirmèrent ce dont elle se doutait déjà. Vivement, Hermione se redressa, bien plus paniquée qu'auparavant.

– Ça y est ? Tu te décides enfin à te battre petite Hermione ? la nargua Bellatrix.

Mais l'attention d'Hermione n'était que partiellement centrée sur elle. Tous ses sens fouillaient frénétiquement l'espace autour d'elle, en vain. Et pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible à l'apparition de sa baguette dans sa main. Lord Voldemort était là, en train de les observer.

– Praemio, lança Bellatrix.

Hermione érigea son bouclier juste à temps et se focalisa de nouveau sur le combat. Elle traiterait les problèmes les uns après les autres, et pour le moment, Bellatrix Lestrange était sans conteste le plus urgent, si ce n'était le plus effrayant.

– Exutite terra, lança-t-elle à son tour.

Mais Bellatrix bloqua son sortilège et elle dut vivement sauter sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau Doloris.

– Diffindo ! Confringo ! répliqua-t-elle.

L'autre sorcière évita ses sortilèges avec aisance avant de l'attaquer de nouveau avec une volée de maléfices qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, et dont elle ne voulait surtout pas connaitre les effets. Elle les contra de justesse. Elle était distinctement moins à l'aise que Bellatrix en duel, mais elle refusait de se laisser battre par elle.

Un sortilège explosa un tableau juste derrière elle et Hermione répliqua en brulant une partie de la robe de Bellatrix, distrayant la sorcière pendant une fraction de seconde.

– Wingardium Leviosa, Oppugno, enchaîna-t-elle.

Les débris du tableau volèrent vivement vers Bellatrix, qui les fit se désintégrer en plein air avant de répliquer à une vitesse effrayante.

– Endoloris !

– Nocere !

– Flecte carnes !

– Diffindo !

– Impero !

– Expelliarmus !

– Confringo !

Cette fois-ci un pan de mur entier explosa derrière Hermione et il y eut une pause dans leur combat. Hermione peinait à reprendre son souffle, alors que Bellatrix semblait tout aussi fraiche qu'au début. La prise d'Hermione sur sa baguette se resserra. Elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue. Pour le moment elle avait réussi à la toucher autant de fois que Bellatrix l'avait touchée, même si ses blessures à elle étaient plus profondes.

Elles enchainèrent de nouveau des sortilèges. De plus en plus vicieux. De plus en plus puissants. Hermione se retrouva à un moment projetée contre un mur et ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de conserver sa baguette. Les attaques de Bellatrix étaient maintenant brutales et Hermione savait que si le moindre de ses sortilèges la touchait ce serait la fin du combat pour elle. Elle faisait de son mieux pour se souvenir de tous les conseils du seigneur des ténèbres. Se concentrer sur la magie et non sur la personne. Ne pas s'épuiser inutilement. Surprendre son adversaire s'il était d'un niveau incontestablement supérieur.

De quelques mouvements de baguette elle fit apparaitre un nuage d'hydrogène. Incolore. Inodore. Bellatrix lui envoya une série de sortilèges et Hermione les évita en plongeant sur le côté, ne pouvant relâcher sa maitrise sur le nuage. Doucement elle le fit entourer Bellatrix. Un Diffindo lui entailla la jambe et elle poussa un cri, mais la main serrant sa baguette resta ferme. Encore un peu. Encore un tout petit peu. Puis Hermione augmenta subitement la concentration du gaz.

L'explosion qui en résulta était concentrée sur Bellatrix mais le vacarme fut tout de même assourdissant. Hermione dissipa vivement le nuage de poussière d'un mouvement de baguette. Bellatrix était à terre, visiblement blessée. Son regard était particulièrement haineux et Hermione se permit un sourire supérieur. À l'instant où elle allait la désarmer, le regard fou de Bellatrix se fixa juste derrière elle.

– Maître, fit la sorcière brune en s'inclinant obséquieusement.

Hermione se retourna brusquement. Elle eut à peine le temps de constater qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du seigneur des ténèbres que le Doloris de Bellatrix la touchait dans le dos.

Hermione s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur sa baguette, sur un sortilège quelconque à renvoyer, mais ses pensées dérivaient invariablement vers un océan de douleur sans début ni fin. Et lorsque le sortilège s'arrêta, elle ne put que constater que sa main droite était vide.

Elle releva légèrement la tête, et vit Bellatrix agiter sa baguette avec désinvolture, un sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres. Le corps d'Hermione se crispa de rage. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Pas contre Bellatrix. Elle pouvait encore tenter de la surprendre en utilisant la magie sans baguette. Mais la posture de Bellatrix resta alerte, ne lui laissant aucune ouverture.

– Pauvre, petite, insignifiante, Hermione, se moqua Bellatrix. Je vais te faire hurler jusqu'à ce que tu avoues ce que tu as bien pu lui faire.

Hermione sentit sa magie pulser par vagues autour d'elle. Elle détestait cette folle furieuse. Sa magie crépitait autour de Bellatrix sans que celle-ci n'y prête attention, trop portée par son excitation. Une magie puissante, sombre, colérique. Jamais elle n'avait autant désiré blesser quelqu'un. Puis elle comprit que cette violente magie qui remplissait l'air n'était pas uniquement la sienne. Son regard se fixa derrière Bellatrix, et lui confirma que le seigneur des ténèbres daignait enfin révéler sa présence, surement agacé par l'irrespect dont sa mangemorte faisait preuve à son encontre.

–Tu n'es pas digne de lui ! Il a perdu la raison ! continua Bellatrix. Il a tort de te faire confiance !

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de la présence de Voldemort, mais elle savait que les mots de Bellatrix allaient le rendre furieux. La baguette de la sorcière se pointa sur elle.

– Derrière toi, indiqua simplement Hermione.

– Tu crois pouvoir me copier ? Tu es complétement idiote ma pauvre fille ! End…

– Bella.

Bellatrix Lestrange se retourna d'un coup. Lord Voldemort se tenait derrière elle, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'un des murs du couloir, à côté d'une peinture qui avait visiblement reçu l'un des sortilèges de découpe d'Hermione. Bellatrix tomba à genoux alors qu'Hermione se relevait péniblement.

– Il me semblait t'avoir interdit de toucher à Hermione Bella, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix égale qui glaça aussi bien Bellatrix qu'Hermione.

– Maître, je faisais cela pour vous ! Je suis sure qu'elle se sert de vous !

– Endoloris.

Cette fois-ci c'était les cris de Bellatrix qui résonnèrent dans le couloir, et Hermione en ressentit un instant une grande satisfaction. Bellatrix avait peut-être gagné leur duel mais c'était elle que le seigneur des ténèbres avait défendue. C'était elle qu'il avait protégée.

Puis le seigneur des ténèbres s'éloigna du mur, s'approchant d'elle, et la satisfaction d'Hermione se mua résolument en crainte. Il passa à côté de Bellatrix comme si elle n'existait pas et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'Hermione, l'irritation légèrement visible dans ses yeux.

– Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

oOoOoOo

Ils étaient de retour dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, et Voldemort fit signe à Hermione de s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Hermione s'exécuta tout en réfléchissant désespérément à comment se sortir vivante de cette situation. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas parler de la salle secrète. Si le seigneur des ténèbres apprenait que les résistants étaient au courant de ses Horcruxes, ils n'auraient plus aucun espoir de le vaincre.

Mais si elle pouvait tenter de dissimuler une partie de son escapade, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas mentir effrontément au seigneur des ténèbres. Il savait toujours lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait. Hermione pensa un instant à Harry et Ron pour se donner du courage. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement à l'aise au jeu des demi-vérités.

– Eh bien Hermione, je suis surpris. Moi qui m'attendais à devoir te réveiller pour fêter la chute du Japon, et te voilà déjà debout, te baladant dans les couloirs de mon château, attaqua le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton bien trop calme.

Hermione sentit ses mains trembler et elle se força au calme.

– C'est un très joli château maître, répondit-elle machinalement.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux devant sa bêtise. Avait-elle donc tant envie que cela que sa vie se termine maintenant ?

– Vraiment ? Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire quelle partie tu espérais visiter dans ce cas.

Son ton était plaisant mais son visage était froid, et Hermione avait l'impression que ses yeux carmins la transperçaient, la mettant au défi de lui mentir.

– Je cherchais mes amis, finit-elle par dire avec appréhension.

Le visage du seigneur des ténèbres ne refléta aucune expression et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer d'effroi.

– Tu comptais donc passer au peigne fin mon château sans te faire repérer, libérer par miracle tes amis, et ensuite tenter de t'enfuir avec eux ? Je te pensais moins stupide que cela Hermione.

Il ne la croyait pas, comprit Hermione, et un frisson glacé glissa le long de son dos. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de le faire changer de sujet.

– Je sais où ils sont, dévoila-t-elle. Vous m'aviez amené une fois, et je me fiais à leur magie.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se pencha légèrement vers elle.

– Tu es donc en mesure de repérer la magie de tes amis aussi loin, mais incapable d'éviter de te trouver confrontée à Bellatrix ?

Les pensées d'Hermione tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, cherchant fébrilement comment répondre à cette question sans mentir, mais sans révéler trop de choses non plus.

– Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de sa présence parce que j'ai paniqué en sentant votre magie, répondit-elle soigneusement.

Le seigneur des ténèbres resta un instant silencieux, et Hermione dut une nouvelle fois se forcer au calme.

– Lequel de tes amis vais-je tuer pour ta désobéissance Hermione ?

La respiration d'Hermione se bloqua complétement.

– À moins que tu aies une préférence ? L'idiot de rouquin, ou l'une de tes insipides amies ? Dans aucun des cas ce ne sera une grande perte.

La détresse d'Hermione se transforma en colère devant autant de cynisme.

– Et pourquoi pas les trois d'un coup, et moi aussi au passage ? Ou alors toute la population du Royaume-Uni ? À force de tuer tous ceux qui s'opposent à vous il ne vous restera de toute façon plus personne à gouverner d'ici quelques années.

Elle s'était levée au passage. Le seigneur des ténèbres suivit son mouvement, et se plaça juste en face d'elle, ses yeux lui jetant des éclairs. Elle se demanda un instant s'il allait la tuer, et se surprit à penser sans peur qu'il valait mieux cela à la révélation de sa connaissance des Horcruxes. Son espérance de vie avait de toute façon été bien trop proche de zéro depuis plus d'un an, à tel point que c'était un miracle qu'elle ait survécu à cette dernière année.

– Je crois que tu surestimes le nombre de personnes suffisamment stupides pour s'opposer à moi Hermione, répondit finalement le seigneur des ténèbres avec une lenteur dérangeante. Les membres de ta chère résistance ne sont qu'une gêne sans importance, et leur mort n'aura absolument aucun impact sur le monde sorcier.

– Sauf s'ils vous tuent avant, rétorqua Hermione.

Cela fit éclater de rire le seigneur des ténèbres et elle le défia du regard. Pensait-il vraiment que son secret était si bien gardé ? Que personne ne serait jamais en mesure de le tuer ? Même si elle échouait de son côté, elle avait confiance dans le fait que la résistance continuerait et finirait par parvenir à ses fins.

– Ce qui prouve mon point, il vaut mieux éliminer directement toute résistance, fit Voldemort avec un geste dédaigneux.

Hermione eut envie de lever les bras au ciel de dépit.

– Et pourquoi pas ne tuer personne, comme ça il n'y aurait même pas eu de résistance ? proposa-t-elle avec acidité.

– Tu es complétement naïve Hermione. S'il n'y a pas de pouvoir fort en place, une société ne peut tenir longtemps.

– C'est faux… commença Hermione.

– Chaque être humain aspire au sang, la coupa Voldemort en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Chaque être humain aspire au pouvoir. Il n'y a qu'en étant en haut de l'échelle qu'il est possible de vivre.

– Un régime fort ne signifie pas des morts à tous les coins de rues ! Ni l'esclavage d'une partie de la population !

– La majorité de la population est heureuse Hermione. Tout le monde se fiche des quelques morts et des sang-de-bourbes.

Le seigneur des ténèbres la regarda avec un sourire moqueur et cela ne fit qu'aggraver sa colère. Comment pouvait-il être aussi indifférent au sort des autres ?

– Pas moi.

Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle faisait partie des sang-de-bourbes. Mais Hermione se plaisait à croire que même si cela n'avait pas été le cas elle se serait tout de même dressée contre ces injustices, comme l'avaient fait Harry et Ron, ou même certains sang-purs.

– Et c'est une grossière erreur, répondit Voldemort. Tu pourrais avoir une vie de rêve si tu abandonnais la résistance.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Hermione qui se rapprocha de lui, ses lèvres pincées, le fusillant du regard.

– La vie de mes rêves ? s'exclama-t-elle en haussant le ton. Je croyais que tous les sang-de-bourbes devaient être réduits en esclavage !

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui lança un regard agacé.

– Ne te fais pas plus idiote que tu ne l'es déjà Hermione. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais que faire du fait que tu sois une sang-de-bourbe.

oOoOoOo

Tyler déposa une tasse de café devant Severus et celui-ci le remercia d'un signe de tête. Comme souvent le dimanche matin, il se trouvait dans le bureau de Tyler au ministère de la magie. Lucius était pour une fois absent, se trouvant actuellement en Ukraine.

– Comment va Helene ? demanda Severus.

C'était devenu presque une sorte de rituel, qu'ils avaient mis en place depuis plusieurs années. Lorsque ce bureau était encore celui de Lucius. Ils prenaient une petite heure pour discuter de choses et d'autres autour d'un café. Parfois Bellatrix se joignait à eux lorsqu'elle était d'humeur. Pour Severus, cela lui permettait à la fois d'échapper à ses bruyants élèves, et de collecter des informations qu'il aurait autrement difficilement.

– Elle fait face, répondit Tyler avec résignation. La rentrée à Poudlard se passe correctement ?

– Aussi bien que possible, répondit Severus.

Il ne pouvait guère laisser entendre que sans Minerva, ce n'était guère la même chose, et qu'il était plus difficile que jamais de protéger les élèves de la cruauté des mangemorts en poste. Les deux hommes burent leur café dans un silence plaisant, avant que des bruits de pas précipités se fassent entendre de l'autre côté du bureau.

– Bellatrix ? demanda Severus.

– Et visiblement pas de bonne humeur, grimaça Tyler.

Le visage de Severus resta impassible, mais il espéra au fond de lui que les résistants avaient fini de faire quoi que ce soit qu'ils avaient prévu de faire pendant que le seigneur des ténèbres et elle étaient absents.

oOoOoOo

Son regard rivé dans celui du seigneur des ténèbres, Hermione ressentit distraitement sa magie crépiter autour d'elle sous le coup de son exaspération, et se heurter violemment avec celle du seigneur des ténèbres, ce qui exacerbait encore plus la tension qui régnait en ce moment dans la pièce.

– Je refuse de soutenir ce que vous faites, c'est complétement immoral, fit Hermione.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, espérant échapper à la présence étouffante de Voldemort, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa guère l'occasion en se rapprochant de nouveau.

– Tu préfères donc passer le restant de tes jours à soutenir une cause perdue d'avance, sans profiter un seul instant de ta vie ? Tu pourrais devenir mage si tu allais à l'Université. Tu pourrais voyager dans le monde entier.

– J'aurais pu faire tout cela de façon bien plus paisible si vous n'aviez pas été au pouvoir, répliqua Hermione.

Voldemort la regarda avec autant de surprise que si elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était la réincarnation de Merlin.

– Parce que tu penses que sans moi les sorciers t'auraient accueillie à bras ouverts Hermione ? Bien au contraire. Tous ces sang-purs auraient passé leurs journées à te mettre des bâtons dans les roues par jalousie.

– C'est toujours mieux que de me torturer pendant des mois, répondit venimeusement Hermione.

Voldemort la regarda avec amusement et Hermione eut fortement envie de lui lancer un quelconque sortilège. Comment osait-il comparer ce qu'il faisait avec ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, même imparfaite ?

– Peut-être, répondit-il. Mais tu dois admettre que nulle part tu aurais pu apprendre ce que je t'ai appris.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait dix minutes que Severus écoutait Bellatrix à la fois se plaindre et se glorifier. Elle leur avait raconté à Tyler et à lui-même à quel point la prise du Japon avec le seigneur des ténèbres avait été parfaite, passant par la mort de son cher cousin Sirius. L'annonce de la mort du cabot n'avait rendu Severus ni triste ni heureux, comme si après tant d'années la mort du dernier de ses tortionnaires n'avait finalement plus d'importance.

Et maintenant, Bellatrix délirait sur Hermione Granger. Sur comment le seigneur des ténèbres se faisait manipuler par elle. Comment elle aller s'efforcer de trouver un moyen de lui prouver que c'était toujours elle sa meilleure lieutenante. Severus Rogue retint un soupir. Le café matinal n'ayant plus du tout le calme habituel que Severus recherchait, il s'apprêtait à prendre congé lorsque des coups secs retentirent sur la porte du bureau.

– Monsieur le ministre, il semblerait qu'il y ait une urgence, retentit la voix de la secrétaire de Tyler.

– Entrez mademoiselle Deauclaire, fit Tyler.

Préfète de Serdaigle, sortie de Poudlard en 1994, se rappela Severus. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et elle passa une tête par l'ouverture, s'inclinant brièvement devant chacun des mangemorts présents.

– Il y a plusieurs personnes dans la salle d'attente monsieur le ministre. Ils prétendent qu'il y a eu une tentative d'intrusion à Gringotts ce matin.

Le visage de Bella devint immédiatement blanc, avant qu'elle ne se jette sur Penelope Deauclaire en exigeant des précisions. Severus, lui, ressentit un profond sentiment de découragement. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que Potter soit suffisamment idiot pour attaquer Gringotts, mais il aurait dû pouvoir compter sur Minerva pour le retenir. Il espérait qu'au moins ils ne se soient pas stupidement fait prendre.

oOoOoOo

Hermione resta un instant silencieuse face au seigneur des ténèbres, sans pouvoir trouver ses mots.

– Admets que j'ai raison, fit celui-ci.

Il s'était penché vers elle comme pour prouver son point et leurs deux visages se trouvaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

– J'aurais pu apprendre tout cela à l'Université, répondit Hermione.

Elle rencontra un regard dubitatif qu'elle savait être mérité. Chez personne d'autre elle n'avait vu des pouvoirs aussi impressionnants que ceux du seigneur des ténèbres. La plupart des livres et des objets qu'il possédait étaient censés n'être rien de plus que des légendes. Et il maitrisait des enchantements qui entaient communément admis comme tout simplement impossible.

– Admets que j'ai raison Hermione, répéta le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton plus pressant.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à toute vitesse dans sa cage thoracique, et elle sentait ses mains trembler d'appréhension, refusant de lui accorder ce point. Le regard carmin du seigneur des ténèbres était rivé sur ses yeux, et elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore d'elle. Son dos rentra en contact avec quelque chose, et le temps qu'elle jette un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci était de nouveau aussi proche d'elle. Et cette fois-ci elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Sa respiration se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge, et elle se rendit compte que ce n'était plus sa propre magie qui l'entourait, mais celle du seigneur des ténèbres. La tension dans l'air était palpable, même s'il ne s'agissait plus vraiment d'hostilité, et Hermione se demanda confusément comment la discussion avait pu autant dériver.

– Admets que j'ai raison, insista le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Vous avez tort, rétorqua Hermione.

– Tu mens, affirma Voldemort avec un sourire satisfait.

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite, une bouffée d'angoisse l'empêchant un instant de parler avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

– Je vous déteste et…

Mais elle ne put continuer, parce que les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres venaient de rejoindre les siennes. Hermione se laissa emporter un instant par la sensation. C'était aussi impérieux que la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Elle sentit sa main se poser derrière sa tête, l'attirant plus près de lui, et sa magie l'enveloppa complétement. La tension nerveuse qui avait habité Hermione depuis le début de leur conversation s'était soudainement transformée en autre chose de bien plus dérangeant.

Puis son intellect reprit le dessus et Hermione repoussa violement le seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci ne résista pas, mais son sourire moqueur la déstabilisa.

– Pourquoi résistes-tu Hermione ? fit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue. Laisse-toi aller. Cesse de te préoccuper des autres.

Hermione tenta de repousser sa main d'un geste sec, mais cette fois-ci il ne la laissa pas faire, et l'instant d'après ses deux mains étaient collées sur le bureau derrière elle par la force de sa magie. Elle tenta vainement de se dégager alors qu'il s'approchait de nouveau d'elle et un élan de panique la submergea, sans qu'elle ne puisse identifier si elle était effrayée par la situation ou par ses propres réactions.

– Tu ne peux me mentir sur ce que tu désires au fond de toi Hermione. Je sais que tu apprécies les moments que tu passes en ma présence. Je sais que tu m'admires.

– Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'approuve ce que vous faites.

Elle essaya de nouveau de se dégager, sans succès. Le seigneur des ténèbres était tellement proche que ses robes s'enroulaient autour des siennes, comme une autre image du cul de sac où elle semblait se trouver.

– S'il vous plait, tenta Hermione. Je…

Mais déjà le seigneur des ténèbres avait saisi son visage et l'embrassait de nouveau. Elle ne put dire si le frisson qui parcourut son dos était un frisson de dégout ou de désir. Alarmée par cette réalisation elle essaya de nouveau de se débattre mais elle se rendit compte que la magie du seigneur des ténèbres l'immobilisait complétement. Son cœur rata quelques battements sous le coup de la panique.

L'une des mains du seigneur des ténèbres descendit dans son dos avant de s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Puis il ramena son corps contre le sien avec possessivité. Hermione eut immédiatement beaucoup trop chaud. Tout ce qu'elle percevait était bien trop fade à côté du contact électrisant de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau ne parvenait plus à fonctionner correctement. Rien que sa magie lui faisait tourner la tête tellement elle semblait flotter dedans.

Soudain un sifflement s'éleva dans le bureau et le seigneur des ténèbres s'éloigna brusquement d'elle, relâchant par la même occasion l'emprise qu'il avait sur son corps. Hermione en profita pour mettre un minimum de distance entre eux, ses jambes étrangement tremblantes. Elle vit le visage de Voldemort devenir particulièrement froid.

Lorsque Tyler Greengrass et Severus Rogue entrèrent dans la pièce ils hésitèrent un instant devant sa contrariété plus que visible, avant de s'agenouiller servilement. Hermione, elle, eut envie de les serrer dans ses bras tellement elle était soulagée de leur intervention.

– J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison de me déranger, fit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix glaciale.

– Nous venons d'apprendre qu'il y a eu une tentative de cambriolage à Gringotts maître, se dévoua Tyler Greengrass.

Hermione ressentit distinctement l'atmosphère de la pièce devenir encore plus menaçante, alors qu'elle se demandait si c'était la résistance qui avait fait cela et s'ils avaient pu s'enfuir à temps.

– Bellatrix nous a prié de vous dire qu'elle était en route, rajouta Severus Rogue.

Il croisa un instant le regard d'Hermione et celle-ci lui poussa les dernières découvertes qu'elle avait faites. La pièce cachée. Et le journal. Immédiatement après l'attention de Severus Rogue se reporta sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Sortez d'ici, ordonna celui-ci.

Les deux mangemorts ne se firent pas prier, et Hermione aurait elle aussi voulu pouvoir s'enfuir devant le regard chargé de colère du seigneur des ténèbres. En quelques pas il fut auprès d'elle et il lui attrapa brutalement le bras. L'instant d'après ils étaient dans sa chambre, et elle le vit poser de multiples enchantements supplémentaires sur la pièce, sans aucun doute pour l'empêcher d'en sortir de nouveau. Puis il se tourna vers elle.

– Je reviendrai dès que j'aurais fini de m'occuper de ces idiots Hermione, indiqua-t-il. Et tu me diras ce que tu faisais dans ce couloir.

L'instant d'après il avait disparu.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : À la semaine prochaine !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour à tous,

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Cela me touche beaucoup de savoir que l'histoire vous plaît :)

Bon, plus que 4 chapitres (et un épilogue) avant la fin. Autant dire que cela commence à sentir le roussi dans celui-ci.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 28 – Septembre 1999**

Lord Voldemort transplana directement devant les portes de Gringotts. Il était encore relativement tôt dans la matinée de dimanche et seuls quelques sorciers se trouvaient sur le chemin de traverse. La plupart s'écartèrent respectueusement et Voldemort ne leur prêta pas attention. Un mouvement brusque de sa main fit cependant voler sur plusieurs mètres une sorcière qui ne s'était pas écartée suffisamment vite de son chemin.

Il était parti au Japon moins de dix heures, même pas une journée, et il y avait eu une tentative de cambriolage à Gringotts. Ses mangemorts étaient-ils donc tous complétement idiots ? À quel point cela pouvait-il être difficile de faire régner l'ordre pendant dix petites heures ? Il espérait pour Bellatrix que les cambrioleurs en question avaient été capturés.

Lorsque Voldemort pénétra à l'intérieur de Gringotts, son aura était tellement menaçante que la température baissa immédiatement de plusieurs degrés, et tous à l'intérieur du bâtiment tombèrent à genoux devant lui. Y compris les gobelins. Il repéra Bellatrix et se dirigea vers elle, la distance se raccourcissant sensiblement entre eux sous la pression brutale de sa magie.

– Explique, ordonna-t-il sèchement juste après avoir mis en place des sortilèges de discrétion.

Il put voir Bellatrix trembler légèrement devant la froideur de sa voix.

– Plusieurs personnes se sont introduites par l'entrée des employés entre quatre et cinq heures ce matin maître.

– Combien et qui ?

– Les versions divergent, maître, fit Bellatrix avec hésitation. Il y avait au moins deux Weasley, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une troisième personne selon les gobelins, bien qu'ils affirment ne jamais avoir pu la voir.

Une cape d'invisibilité, comprit immédiatement Voldemort. Il aurait été prêt à parier qu'il y avait eu Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley dans cette stupide expédition. Et le fait d'avoir trouvé Hermione rodant dans les couloirs précisément cette nuit-là lui parut encore plus suspicieux.

Sa baguette trembla légèrement sous le coup de sa colère lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était sortie de sa chambre, ni comment. Tout cela parce qu'il s'était laissé entrainer dans un débat complétement secondaire. Il s'était permis d'être complaisant avec elle, mais il était absolument hors de question qu'elle interfère un tant soit peu avec ses plans. Dès qu'il aurait réglé cet incident à Gringotts, elle payerait pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps ce matin.

– Que voulaient-ils ?

– Je ne sais pas maître, répondit Bellatrix. Ils n'ont pas réussi à descendre plus bas que les premiers niveaux.

– Où sont-ils maintenant ?

Bellatrix remua nerveusement et les doigts de Voldemort se resserrent sur sa baguette.

– Bella, j'ose espérer que tu ne vas pas m'annoncer qu'ils sont parvenus à s'enfuir ?

L'expression du visage de la sorcière lui indiqua ce qu'il voulait savoir, et pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures il lui lança un Doloris. Il avait vraiment de plus en plus l'impression d'être entouré d'incapables.

Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas un peu trop étendu son empire, faisant tomber sous son pouvoir les pays les uns après et l'autre, et diluant par la même occasion la concentration de ses mangemorts. Lorsqu'il était encore uniquement le dirigeant de l'Europe, personne n'avait osé mettre en place une stupide résistance. Personne n'avait osé tenter de cambrioler Gringotts.

Voldemort leva finalement son sortilège et regarda dédaigneusement Bellatrix qui reprenait difficilement son souffle.

– Allons voir ton coffre Bella, ordonna-t-il.

La sorcière se releva en tremblant et Voldemort annula les sortilèges de silence autour d'eux. Le hall de la banque s'était entièrement vidé, à l'exception de deux gobelins qui les regardaient nerveusement. Et ils avaient raison d'être nerveux. Si la coupe de Poufsouffle avait disparu du coffre de Bellatrix il ferait s'effondrer toutes les galeries souterraines du bâtiment. De préférence avec les gobelins encore dedans.

– Le coffre des Lestrange, exigea Voldemort.

Les deux gobelins ne firent heureusement pas l'erreur de lui demander une quelconque preuve d'identité.

oOoOoOo

Depuis le départ du seigneur des ténèbres Hermione faisait nerveusement les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle se demandait si c'était les résistants qui avaient cambriolé Gringotts. S'ils avaient pu s'en tirer sans dommage. S'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

Etait-ce un Horcruxe qu'ils avaient voulu récupérer dans la banque sorcière ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi ? La réaction du seigneur des ténèbres en apprenant que Gringotts avait été cambriolée avait été perturbante. Trop de colère. Trop de précipitation. Il conservait de toute évidence quelque chose d'important à Gringotts, mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas être un Horcruxe.

Une peur insidieuse commença à prendre possession d'Hermione. S'il conservait véritablement un Horcruxe à Gringotts et que les résistants étaient parvenus à le subtiliser, Voldemort allait s'en rendre compte. Et c'était encore pire si les résistants s'étaient fait prendre la main dans le sac. Les visages torturés d'Harry et Ron passèrent un instant dans l'esprit d'Hermione et elle dut faire un effort pour les chasser de ses pensées.

Elle n'avait pas le temps d'échafauder des scenarii hypothétiques dans son esprit alors qu'il y avait des dangers potentiels bien plus immédiats. S'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à un potentiel Horcruxe dans les entrailles de la banque sorcière, Voldemort allait venir lui poser des questions, lui demander ce qu'elle, elle en savait. Et ce ne serait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Severus Rogue l'avait prévenue que ses barrières d'occlumencie ne tiendraient pas dans le cas d'une attaque ciblée.

Et elle était là lorsqu'Harry et Ron avaient ramené la bague. Elle les avait aidés à trouver le médaillon de Serpentard. Et il y avait aussi Nagini et le journal, informations qu'elle avait transmises à Severus Rogue. Sa peur se transforma en panique. S'il fouillait dans son esprit, il allait non seulement savoir que ses Horcruxes étaient en danger, mais aussi se rendre compte de la trahison de Severus Rogue.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle agisse maintenant pour libérer Fred, Padma, Susan et tenter de détruire le journal et Nagini. Si cet incident à Gringotts avait effectivement à voir de près ou de loin avec un Horcruxe et la résistance, Hermione ne devrait plus être là lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres reviendrait.

Consciencieusement Hermione redessina les runes qui lui servaient à appliquer la théorie de Morgana le Fay. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard elle était de nouveau en contact avec le château de Serpentard.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort haïssait la perte de temps que représentait le voyage dans les souterrains de Gringotts. Il hésita un instant à simplement tailler son passage à l'aide de deux trois maléfices pour aller plus vite mais il s'efforça au calme. Il ne souhaitait pas se mettre à dos l'intégralité de la population gobeline sans une bonne raison. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une énième guerre avec ces créatures dans le désordre ambiant qui semblait régner actuellement.

Cependant lorsque les gobelins commencèrent à agiter leurs insupportables Tintamars pour faire reculer le dragon qui bloquait l'accès à la chambre des Lestrange, Voldemort perdit patience et envoya brutalement un sortilège qui fit s'écrouler l'immense bête sur le sol, soulevant par la même occasion un impressionnant nuage de poussière.

Les gobelins n'émirent pas la moindre protestation, et l'un d'eux posa sa paume sur le panneau de bois gardant l'accès au coffre. La chambre forte des Lestrange apparut devant eux, ruisselante d'or et d'objets divers et variés, encombrée de babioles de mauvais gout. Il repéra immédiatement son Horcruxe, rayonnant de magie, et il se détendit légèrement. Il ne savait pas ce que les résistants étaient venus chercher à Gringotts – surement pas la coupe de Poufsouffle – mais il n'allait pas prendre le risque de la laisser là.

– Bella, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Bellatrix sursauta et se précipita dans la chambre. De quelques mouvements de baguette experts elle leva les multiples protections du coffre, avant de faire léviter avec précaution la coupe jusque dans les mains de Lord Voldemort. L'instant d'après, cette scène fut effacée de la mémoire des gobelins.

oOoOoOo

Harry était affalé dans l'un des canapés du Hameau, plongé dans des pensées plus que moroses. L'état de Bill était toujours inquiétant, et tous les Weasley présents s'affairaient autour de lui. Même Charlie était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, abandonnant ses dragons roumains devant l'urgence de la situation. Seuls Percy et Fred, bien que pour des raisons forts différentes, manquaient à l'appel.

Tous les autres Weasley, ainsi que Sirius qui avait énormément interagi avec Bill ces dernières années, étaient actuellement dans la chambre de Molly et Arthur, où l'ainé des Weasley reposait, et Harry attendait nerveusement des nouvelles dans le salon. Neville se trouvait avec lui, lisant silencieusement un vieux numéro de la gazette du sorcier qui trainait précédemment sur une table, et qu'il avait déjà parcouru au moins une dizaine de fois.

La cheminée s'illumina soudainement, et les deux garçons sortirent instinctivement leur baguette. Mais c'était simplement Luna Lovegood, qui émergea de l'âtre avec son habituel air rêveur sur le visage.

– Bonjour Harry, bonjour Neville, fit-elle doucement.

– Bonjour Luna, répondit Neville. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Luna le regarda avec un air étonné.

– Il ne m'arrive rien Neville, fit-elle. Mais les Joncheruines semblaient agités ce matin, et je suis venue prendre des nouvelles. Il s'est passé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

Harry renonça à lui faire remarquer que les Joncheruines n'existaient pas, et lui annonça que Bill était actuellement entre la vie et la mort. Luna secoua tristement la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds autour d'elle.

– Cela vous dérange si je reste avec vous ? demanda-t-elle finalement. J'ai amené un jeu de Hapo pour faire passer le temps.

– Fais comme chez toi Luna, répondit Neville.

Luna s'installa distraitement dans l'un des fauteuils, et commença à sortir d'étranges cartes colorées de sa robe, alors que Neville et Harry s'enfonçaient de nouveau dans le silence. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était encore plus nerveux qu'auparavant. Luna avait beau être particulièrement bizarre la plupart du temps, elle avait comme un sixième sens pour sentir que quelque chose d'important allait se passer.

oOoOoOo

Une demi-heure après avoir de nouveau utilisé la théorie de Morgana le Fay, Hermione était assise sur le sol de son salon, complétement démoralisée, son corps agité de sanglots. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié en plaçant les protections supplémentaires. Elle n'était même pas capable de ne serait-ce qu'en identifier la majorité !

Elle avait autant de chances de réussir à sortir d'ici que de se transformer soudainement en licorne arc-en-ciel. Désespérée, Hermione regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le seigneur des ténèbres trouver les Horcruxes dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ainsi les résistants alors que Nagini et le journal n'étaient pas encore détruits.

Puis une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Une idée incroyablement dangereuse. Une idée qui la glaça, mais dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaitre le mérite. Si elle était en mesure d'exécuter le sortilège correctement, c'était même la solution parfaite. Prudente, elle attira à elle un parchemin et une plume et écrivit quelques phrases sur une feuille de papier, qu'elle posa devant elle.

Puis, malgré son angoisse, elle rapprocha sa main droite de sa tête. Elle avait décidé de traiter ses souvenirs chronologiquement, et elle visualisa avec précision le jour où Harry et Ron avaient ramené la bague des Gaunt à Godric's Hollow.

– Oubliette, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Elle effaça tous les souvenirs qui lui semblaient importants avec un soin méticuleux. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'oublier. Les formules des sortilèges. Comment maitriser la magie sans baguette. L'endroit où se trouvaient Fred, Susan et Padma. La théorie de Morgana le Fay.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le parchemin déroulé à ses pieds, qu'elle parcourut en vitesse.

Puis Hermione reposa doucement le parchemin, trouvant très étrange de voir son écriture alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas le moins du monde d'avoir couché ces mots sur le papier. Mais elle s'était laissée des instructions. Une liste de choses dont elle ne devait plus se souvenir, et dont elle n'avait déjà aucune idée de ce à quoi elles correspondaient pour la plupart d'entre elles. Elle fit ce qui était écrit, espérant que l'Hermione d'il y avait quelques minutes dans le passé ne s'était pas trompée.

Enfin elle brula le papier, et approcha une nouvelle fois sa main de sa tête. Quelques secondes après, elle ne se souvenait même plus avoir effacé sa mémoire.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort posa délicatement la coupe de Poufsouffle à côté de son ancien journal. Il faudrait rapidement qu'il réfléchisse à une meilleure cachette. Il n'aimait guère savoir ses Horcruxes au même endroit, et Nagini aussi résidait au château de Serpentard. Et la pierre philosophale. Et l'amulette de Seth.

Il fit distraitement tourner sa baguette blanche entre ses doigts. La situation actuelle ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait l'étrange pressentiment que l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait construit avait changé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Que rien ne suivait plus le chemin qu'il avait si soigneusement tracé. Qu'il était en train de manquer une pièce cruciale du puzzle. Et ce n'était pas une situation agréable.

Pourtant tout semblait identique. Il avait la pierre philosophale, son journal et la coupe de Poufsouffle sous les yeux. Il pouvait sentir que Nagini dormait près du feu dans ses propres quartiers. Le médaillon de Serpentard était bien à l'abri dans sa cave. Le diadème de Serdaigle était soigneusement caché dans la salle sur demande à Poudlard. Quant à la bague des Gaunt, elle se trouvait toujours dans les ruines de la maison de ses ancêtres.

Sa baguette s'arrêta brusquement de tourner dans sa main. La bague des Gaunt. La bague que son ignoble oncle avait chérie par-dessus tout. La bague des Gaunt qui portait les armoiries des Peverell. Un trait vertical, un rond et un triangle entourant le tout. Le même symbole que celui de Grindelwald. Serait-ce possible que la bague ait toujours contenu la pierre de résurrection sans qu'il ne soit au courant ? Ce serait un comble.

D'un geste sec Voldemort attira à lui l'édition originale des contes de Beedle le Barde qu'il avait récupérée après la mort de Dumbledore. Il fit rapidement défiler les pages avant de s'arrêter au conte des trois frères. Et là, au-dessus du titre, se trouvait effectivement le même symbole.

Renvoyant le livre à sa place, Voldemort s'apprêta à partir avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis qu'il était revenu au château de Serpentard ne l'avait pas quitté. Jetant un regard au bracelet qui contenait l'amulette de Seth il décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas prendre le risque d'attendre jusqu'à l'équinoxe.

oOoOoOo

Hermione sursauta brusquement lorsque Lord Voldemort apparut dans son salon en fin de matinée. Elle le regarda avec appréhension, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Apres tout ils s'étaient vus récemment. Bien qu'elle ne sache plus quand. Ni pourquoi. Hermione fronça les sourcils, s'étonnant de ce défaut de mémoire. Etait-ce le seigneur des ténèbres qui lui avait fait quelque chose ?

Elle se releva pour s'agenouiller devant lui, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, visiblement pressé pour une raison inconnue qui attisa sa curiosité.

– Viens là, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il fit lui-même la majeure partie des pas qui les séparaient, et dès que ce fut fait il attrapa vivement son poignet gauche. Juste après il plaça un bracelet un or blanc autour. À l'instant où celui-ci se referma, une intense lumière illumina la pièce et un vent violent renversa la plupart des meubles, faisant par la même occasion s'envoler les livres et les notes sur lesquels travaillait Hermione. Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout redevint calme.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione avec une pointe de panique.

Voldemort ne lui répondit pas, et elle essaya frénétiquement d'enlever le bracelet de son poignet.

– Ne te fatigue pas Hermione. Ce bracelet ne s'enlèvera que lorsqu'il aura rempli son office, ou lorsque je serai mort. Ce qui ne risque certainement pas d'arriver.

Il transplana sur ces paroles et Hermione resta seule dans la pièce. Elle regarda avec circonspection le bracelet sur son poignet, le faisant machinalement tourner. Une magie puissante s'en dégageait, et elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais elle ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort transplana directement à Little Hangleton, sur la petite rue surplombant le village. Le manoir maintenant à moitié en ruine des Riddle se détachait nettement sur la colline en face, et il éprouva une certaine satisfaction à se souvenir du meurtre des derniers représentants de cette ignoble famille. Meurtre particulièrement jouissif qui lui avait en plus permis de se débarrasser de son oncle.

Prenant de grandes enjambées, il se dirigea vers la masure des Gaunt, et ne put réprimer son dégout devant l'état déplorable de la maison. Devant ces racines honteuses d'où il était issu. Puis il s'aperçut que les sortilèges de protection qu'il avait placés sur l'endroit n'étaient plus actifs.

La fureur qui monta en lui à cette découverte faillit faire exploser ce qui restait de la maison. Mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait être sûr. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce qui s'était passé. Il pénétra dans le taudis, et il repéra immédiatement le trou dans le plancher moisi, ainsi que la boite en or, vide, qui gisait juste à côté.

Sous l'intensité de sa colère sa magie ravagea tout ce qui se trouvait dans un périmètre de cent cinquante mètres, désintégrant aussi bien la maison que la végétation autour. Qui était venu ici ? Comment avaient-ils pu savoir pour ses Horcruxes ? À moins que ce ne soit à cause des reliques de la mort que la maison des Gaunt avait été fouillée ?

Et surtout, où était maintenant sa bague ?

oOoOoOo

Luna était en train de fredonner une mélodie triste lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Un instant après Ginny en émergea, les yeux rougis, et Luna se leva pour l'étreindre tout naturellement dans ses bras.

– Bonjour Luna, fit Ginny d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

– Comment va Bill ? demanda Harry, se levant lui aussi de son fauteuil.

– Pour le moment il tient, fit Ginny avec tristesse. Mais sans médicomage nous ne sommes pas surs qu'il passe la nuit.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et il lui lança un regard désolé, n'osant pas lui aussi l'étreindre de peur que cela soit déplacé.

– Tu veux faire une partie de Hapo avec moi ? proposa Luna. Cela apporte la chance.

Mais Ginny refusa d'un signe de tête, et vint s'assoir à côté d'Harry.

– C'est quoi les prochaines étapes ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Les prochaines étapes ? répéta Harry d'un ton incertain.

– Les prochaines étapes, confirma Ginny avec fermeté. Si nous n'allons pas de l'avant, ce sera encore pire.

oOoOoOo

À peine une demi-heure s'était écoulée lorsque Lord Voldemort réapparut dans le salon d'Hermione. La jeune fille releva la tête en le sentant arriver, et son regard interrogateur se transforma rapidement en peur devant la colère qui se déversait de lui par vagues.

Il fut sur elle en un instant, et, en lui attrapant les cheveux, il lui tira violement la tête vers l'arrière pour rencontrer son regard.

– Legilimens.

Il chercha les Horcruxes dans l'esprit de la sang-de-bourbe avec une férocité qui devait lui faire vivre le martyr.

Rien.

Il chercha la bague des Gaunt. La masure de Little Hangleton. L'anneau en or serti d'une pierre noire.

Rien.

Il chercha les reliques de la mort. Le conte des trois frères. La baguette de sureau, la pierre de résurrection, et la cape d'invisibilité.

Rien à part cet abruti de Potter et sa cape.

Il ressortit brutalement de son esprit et la sang-de-bourbe tituba.

– Endoloris !

Elle tomba sur le sol et se convulsa violement, hurlant à pleins poumons, et se cognant disgracieusement dans tous les meubles. Il compta dans sa tête. Longtemps. Avant de relâcher son sortilège et de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

– Dis-moi pourquoi la résistance a tenté de cambrioler Gringotts, ordonna-t-il.

– Gringotts ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

– La banque des sorciers. Dis. Moi. Pourquoi.

Elle lui lança un regard étrangement vide, avant de parvenir à mettre en ordre ses pensées.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec difficulté.

– Endoloris !

De nouveau elle hurla et il augmenta l'intensité de son sortilège. Tout le temps qu'il perdait ici, c'était du temps qu'il ne passait pas à rechercher son Horcruxe.

– Legilimens !

Il parcourut cette fois-ci plus aisément les souvenirs du temps qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de la résistance, son esprit affaibli par la violence de ses Doloris. Et ce fut là qu'il les remarqua. Les blancs. Les bouts de journées qui manquaient. Les conversations qui s'interrompaient brutalement dans ses souvenirs.

Il laissa échapper un hurlement de rage. Elle avait effacé ses souvenirs. Et récemment puisque les blancs se retrouvaient jusque dans ses occupations de la matinée. Elle avait osé lui dissimuler quelque chose.

– Endoloris ! lança-t-il de nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait essayé de cacher ? Elle avait littéralement troué toute sa mémoire depuis le mois d'avril jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas dû se contenter de fouiller ses pensées lorsqu'il l'avait récupérée. Il aurait dû la torturer comme les autres. La faire agoniser à ses pieds comme c'était maintenant le cas.

Puis il leva son Doloris, la releva, et plongea encore plus violement dans ses souvenirs, cherchant la faille dans son sortilège. Elle avait forcement loupé les quelques premiers essais, surtout sans baguette, et s'il restait ne serait-ce que des bribes de souvenir dans son esprit il serait capable de remonter la piste. Il la sentit se débattre faiblement contre lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il maltraita sa mémoire jusqu'à finalement percevoir des traces de souvenirs. La bague des Gaunt dans sa main. Un salon. Godric's Hollow.

Au comble de la fureur, il laissa retomber le corps amorphe d'Hermione sur le sol et pointa sa baguette sur elle, prêt à lui lancer un Avada Kadavra pour avoir osé lui cacher des choses. Pour avoir osé effacer sa mémoire. Il allait la tuer, et il allait ensuite foncer à Godric's Hollow.

Son regard tomba sur le bracelet qui brillait à son poignet et il pulvérisa finalement le mobilier pour évacuer sa colère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre catastrophe maintenant. La sang-de-bourbe allait encore lui être très utile. Il fallait même qu'il la fasse surveiller en son absence, au cas où d'autres idées idiotes du même genre lui passent par la tête. Bellatrix était hors de question. Il se méfiait de Tyler actuellement. Lucius s'occupait de sujets d'importance en Europe de l'est. Cela ne lui laissait que Severus.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Severus Rogue sentit sa marque le bruler violement il fit volte-face et regagna le bureau directorial pour sortir de Poudlard, même s'il venait à peine de remettre les pieds au château. L'intensité de la douleur était anormalement élevée, et il se mit à courir dans les escaliers. Chaque seconde perdue était une chance supplémentaire de contrarier le seigneur des ténèbres, et son humeur semblait déjà être atroce.

À peine entré dans son bureau, il se précipita vers la cheminée, prononçant rapidement sa destination, le château de Serpentard. Une fois à destination il se rendit compte que l'inflammation de sa marque lui permettait de transplaner au sein du château, fait suffisamment rare pour qu'il ressente une réelle pointe d'angoisse.

Il transplana sans plus tarder, guidé par la marque des ténèbres. La première chose qu'il constata fut l'humeur effectivement massacrante du seigneur des ténèbres. Bien pire que lorsque Tyler et lui-même lui avaient annoncé le cambriolage de Gringotts un peu plus tôt. Bien pire que lors de l'évasion d'Hermione Granger en mars dernier. Sans perdre un instant de plus, Severus Rogue s'agenouilla.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous maître ? demanda-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua alors la forme apathique d'Hermione Granger sur le sol et un frisson de crainte le parcourut, même si son visage resta impassible.

– Je veux que tu surveilles cette petite idiote en mon absence Severus, fit le seigneur des ténèbres. Ne la quitte pas des yeux un seul instant. Je la veux vivante à mon retour. Suis-je clair ?

– Oui maître, acquiesça-t-il.

Le seigneur des ténèbres disparut immédiatement, et, après avoir jeté plusieurs sortilèges de discrétion au cas où, Severus Rogue s'approcha prudemment d'Hermione Granger. Doloris prolongé, pronostiqua-t-il en voyant son corps agité de soubresauts sporadiques. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et approcha une fiole de potion de ses lèvres mais elle détourna la tête, ses yeux complètement affolés.

– Ne soyez pas stupide mademoiselle Granger, fit-il avec agacement. Buvez-ça et dites-moi ce qui se passe.

Mais Hermione Granger continua à le regarder avec effarement, et elle fit même un effort pour se reculer.

– Je ne vous dirais rien, fit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Ses yeux reflétaient sa défiance et cela perturba plus Severus que ses paroles. Sans attendre il plongea dans son esprit, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu la rendre aussi méfiante à son encontre. Il mit quelques longues minutes à comprendre, et en ressentit une pointe d'admiration pour la jeune fille. C'était surement la cause de la violence dont le seigneur des ténèbres avait fait preuve à son regard.

– Mademoiselle Granger, avez-vous conscience de vous être vous-même jetée un sortilège d'Oubliette ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, mais il put voir que l'idée lui paraissait plausible.

– Buvez, fit-il en lui tendant de nouveau la fiole. Ou je vous y oblige.

Elle s'exécuta sous son regard perçant. D'ici quelques minutes, la potion devrait apaiser un minimum son système nerveux.

– Parmi les souvenirs que vous avez effacés, indiqua-t-il ensuite. Il y a ma propre appartenance à la résistance mademoiselle Granger.

– Vous mentez, répondit-elle faiblement.

– Je ne mens pas.

Son regard ne se fit pas moins suspicieux.

– Prouvez-le, exigea-t-elle.

– Lorsque vous veniez juste d'arriver dans la résistance, vous avez demandé à Potter de protéger vos parents. C'est moi qui m'en suis chargé, la nuit avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne détruise leur maison. Et j'ai demandé à Potter de vous dire qu'ils étaient maintenant aux Etats-Unis.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance, avant d'hocher faiblement la tête.

– Savez-vous ce que le seigneur des ténèbres cherchait dans vos souvenirs ?

– C'est assez confus, répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion. Des informations à propos d'Harry. Godric's Hollow. Une bague avec une pierre noire dessus.

– L'Horcruxe ? demanda-t-il.

Mais Hermione le regarda avec incompréhension, qui se transforma visiblement en frustration.

– Je ne connais plus ce mot, fit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Severus Rogue laissa passer un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait donc aussi effacé cela de sa mémoire. C'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore capable de réfléchir après un sortilège aussi extensif. Mais si le seigneur des ténèbres avait tout de même vu la bague…

Il se concentra sur ses souvenirs, et fit apparaitre une réplique plus ou moins ressemblante de l'objet devant lui.

– Cette bague ? demanda-t-il en la montrant à Hermione.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

– Il a vu qu'elle était à Godric's Hollow, ajouta-t-elle.

– Alors il va bientôt savoir, murmura Severus Rogue avec fatalisme.

– Savoir quoi ? demanda Hermione Granger avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Elle avait beau ne pas être en état de bouger, son visage reflétait toujours une certaine détermination.

– Ce que vous avez oublié mademoiselle Granger, commença Severus Rogue, c'est que le seigneur des ténèbres a caché son âme dans certains objets, des Horcruxes. Tant qu'ils existent, il ne peut être tué. Potter, Weasley, Minerva, Remus et vous avez détruit le fragment d'âme qui se trouvait dans la bague, ainsi que celui dans le médaillon de Serpentard. Vous m'avez vous-même indiqué qu'il y avait deux autres Horcruxes ici, le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres, Nagini, et un journal dans une pièce cachée à côté du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils sont à priori toujours intacts.

Hermione Granger resta un instant silencieuse.

–S'il trouve la bague, fit-elle pensivement, il saura immédiatement que la résistance chasse ses Horcruxes n'est-ce pas ? Et il aura tôt fait de les protéger.

– Exactement.

Hermione ferma les yeux, et Severus Rogue crut qu'elle avait finalement cédé à la fatigue, mais elle se releva en tremblant, refoulant visiblement sa douleur en arrière-plan.

– Alors nous devons agir maintenant, fit-elle.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : À la semaine prochaine !


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour à tous,

Comme je pars en long weekend demain, je poste ce aujourd'hui le chapitre 29.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire et de savoir que l'histoire vous plait.

J'en profite pour annoncer que même si après cette fanfiction je prendrai surement quelques semaines de pause, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour d'autres histoires (plus ou moins longues), avec des scenarios certes différents, mais toujours du Voldemort / Hermione. Du coup si cela vous intéresse je vous invite à mettre une alerte sur mon profil :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 29 – Septembre 1999**

 _Hermione ferma les yeux, et Severus Rogue crut qu'elle avait finalement cédé à la fatigue, mais elle se releva en tremblant, refoulant visiblement sa douleur en arrière-plan._

 _–_ _Alors nous devons agir maintenant, fit-elle._

– Vous tenez à peine debout, répliqua Severus Rogue d'un ton sec.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à tenter de rester sur ses deux jambes malgré la douleur qui parcourait encore tout son corps.

– Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me donner pour m'aider ? demanda-t-elle tout aussi sèchement.

Severus Rogue sortit avec reluctance une nouvelle fiole de l'une de ses poches et la lui tendit. Hermione la déboucha d'une main tremblante, s'appuyant sur le mur pour ne pas tomber, et en renifla prudemment l'odeur.

– Pimentine ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Les potions les plus simples sont parfois les plus efficaces.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle avala rapidement le contenu de la fiole. Elle sentit ses oreilles fumer, puis une agréable chaleur se répandit dans son corps et ses pensées se firent plus claires.

– Bien, nous devons donc détruire les Horcruxes qui sont ici. Le journal devrait être moins vindicatif que Nagini, commençons par lui.

– Savez-vous au moins comment rentrer dans cette salle cachée dont vous m'avez parlé ? demanda Rogue avec acidité.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur la mauvaise volonté évidente du directeur de Poudlard.

– Je suppose que oui, fit-elle finalement. Même s'il semblerait que je ne sache plus où se trouve le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ces manquements de sa mémoire la frustraient énormément maintenant qu'elle était au courant de leur existence. Reléguant ses préoccupations personnelles de côté, elle fit un pas chancelant vers la porte. Avec surprise, elle sentit le bras de Severus Rogue se glisser sous le sien et la soutenir.

– Je vais vous guider sinon nous y serons encore demain matin, fit-il d'un ton irrité.

– Merci, murmura tout de même Hermione.

oOoOoOo

– Vous n'avez pas obtenu ce que vous vouliez à Gringotts n'est-ce pas ? fit Ginny.

– Non, confirma Harry avec agacement.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Ginny des Horcruxes, ne voulant pas mettre la jeune femme plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix savaient que Minerva, Remus, Ron et lui cherchaient quelque chose. Et Ginny avait tellement tempêté à sa sortie de Poudlard pour intégrer immédiatement l'Ordre que ses membres avaient fini par céder pour avoir la paix.

– Que cherchez-vous ? demanda Luna d'une voix aérienne.

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

Harry se tourna vers Ron, qui venait tout juste d'apparaitre en bas des escaliers. Il avait l'air à la fois fatigué et déprimé, et Harry eut un pincement au cœur à le voir dans cet état.

– Des prochaines étapes, répondit Ginny avec détermination.

– Des prochaines quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Tu leur en as parlé ?

Il s'était tourné vers Harry avec un regard clairement accusateur.

– Mais non ! se défendit Harry en levant ses mains devant lui.

– Mais Ginny a raison, intervint Neville. Votre escapade à Gringotts n'est surement pas passée inaperçue. N'y a-t-il pas une chance pour qu' _il_ comprenne ce que vous cherchez ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

– S'il y avait vraiment quelque chose, et qu'il le déplace… murmura Ron.

– Vu l'heure, c'est surement déjà le cas, fit Harry avec fatalisme.

Si le seigneur des ténèbres se rendait compte qu'ils en avaient après ses Horcruxes, et qu'il protégeait tous ceux qui restaient, c'était fini pour eux…

– Savez-vous où il pourrait le déplacer ? demanda Ginny.

Harry et Ron secouèrent la tête.

– Potentiellement au château de Serpentard, finit par dire Harry.

Ginny, Luna et Neville firent une grimace à ce commentaire. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de pénétrer dans la demeure du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Mais vous cherchez plusieurs objets non ? fit Neville. Y en-a-t-il d'autres sur lesquels nous pourrions mettre la main ?

– Nous ne savons pas combien il y en a en tout, et nous n'avons pas d'autre piste pour les suivants, répondit sèchement Harry.

Cela sonnait comme une fin de non-recevoir et Harry affronta sans ciller le regard colérique de Ginny.

– Ils pourraient nous aider, intervint cependant Ron. Cela nous ferait du bien d'avoir un avis neuf.

– Je refuse de les mettre en danger, protesta Harry.

– Nous sommes déjà en danger, contra avec force Ginny. Et s' _il_ sait déjà ce que vous cherchez cela ne fait plus de différence que nous soyons au courant aussi !

– Il ne sait peut-être pas, répondit Harry avec humeur.

Ron lui lança un regard exaspéré et Harry soupira. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de mêler Ginny à tout cela. Mais il savait que lorsque la jeune fille avait une idée en tête, elle n'en démordait pas.

– D'accord, d'accord ! capitula-t-il. Nous cherchons des objets appartenant au seigneur des ténèbres. Nous ne savons pas lesquels. Ni combien il y en a. Ni où ils sont cachés.

Il espérait fortement décourager ses amis par sa présentation pessimiste, qui reflétait pourtant la réalité.

– Quels sont ceux que vous avez déjà trouvés ? demanda cependant Neville.

– Une bague en or jaune sertie d'une pierre noire. Un médaillon ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. Ce que nous cherchions à Gringotts, c'était la coupe de Poufsouffle, expliqua Ron.

– La coupe de Poufsouffle ? s'étonna Ginny. Pourquoi Poufsouffle ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Que savaient-ils des motivations du seigneur des ténèbres après tout ?

oOoOoOo

– Et maintenant ? demanda Severus Rogue avec impatience.

Ils se trouvaient devant le tableau gardant le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, qui évidement n'avait pas réagi à la demande de Severus Rogue de les laisser entrer. Hermione essayait de toute ses forces de se souvenir de comment elle avait bien pu avoir connaissance de la pièce, mais sa propre mémoire n'était plus en capacité de coopérer.

Distraitement, elle fit tourner le bracelet en or blanc autour de son poignet. Etait-elle venue en compagnie du seigneur des ténèbres ? Cela lui paraissait peu probable. Mais si elle y était venue seule, comment avait-elle bien pu tromper la vigilance du tableau ?

– J'ai peut-être une idée, mais il me faudrait votre baguette, fit Hermione.

Elle n'était pas à cent pour cent certaine, mais l'utilisation de la théorie de Morgana le Fay lui paraissait être une bonne piste. Après-tout, pourquoi sinon aurait-elle pris le risque de laisser cette connaissance dans sa mémoire alors que cela aurait rendu le seigneur des ténèbres furieux s'il l'avait trouvée ?

– Hors de question, répondit sèchement Rogue. Expliquez-moi ce qu'il faut faire.

– Vous ne pourrez pas, contra Hermione. Et si vous ne voulez pas me donner votre baguette, trouvez m'en une autre.

– Je sais où sont conservées les baguettes des prisonniers, mais seul le seigneur des ténèbres peut y accéder, indiqua Severus Rogue.

Hermione jura et s'attira un regard réprobateur de Severus Rogue. Qu'elle ignora superbement.

– Très bien, dans ce cas aidez-moi à tracer le penta… fit-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

– Mademoiselle Granger ?

– Je ne me souviens plus des runes qu'il faut dessiner pour le pentacle, répondit-elle avec affolement. Tant pis, donnez-moi votre baguette, ou nous allons perdre trop de temps.

Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, avant que Severus Rogue ne cède et ne lui tende sa baguette. Hermione s'en empara avec avidité. Elle hésita un instant à envoyer un Stupefix à Severus Rogue, mais décida finalement de ne pas le faire. Il n'aurait pas été là avec elle s'il n'était pas réellement du côté des résistants.

De quelques gestes, elle exécuta les enchantements de Morgana le Fay. Et en quelques secondes, elle fut en contact avec la magie du château du seigneur des ténèbres. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle avait eu raison. Elle fit un simple mouvement vers le tableau, et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit devant eux avec déférence.

Severus Rogue lui lança un regard plus qu'étonné, et Hermione eut presque envie de rire en remarquant qu'elle avait réussi à faire perdre son impassibilité légendaire au directeur de Poudlard. Elle se dirigea lentement, quoique sans hésitation, vers le mur qui dissimulait la pièce cachée, et quelques instants après ils étaient dedans.

– Impressionnant, commenta sarcastiquement Severus Rogue devant la pièce vide.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se concentra sur les enchantements. Avant de pousser un grognement agacé.

– Il faut des charmes révélateurs. Je suis incapable de me souvenir de leur formule, fit-elle en rendant sa baguette à Severus Rogue.

Celui-ci réfléchit un instant avant d'en lancer plusieurs. La pièce se révéla petit à petit devant eux, et Hermione put confirmer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Outre les étranges sensations de déjà-vu qu'elle éprouvait, elle pouvait sentir au fond de la pièce deux objets qui portaient distinctement la signature magique du seigneur des ténèbres. Un journal et une coupe, posés sur une petite commode.

– Est-ce des Horcruxes ? demanda Hermione.

– C'est bien le journal que j'ai vu dans votre esprit, confirma Rogue. Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce qui se trouve à côté, c'est la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'alcôve qui abritait les deux objets, et Hermione remarqua alors qu'ils n'étaient pas posés de façon centrée. La coupe semblait bizarrement en retrait par rapport au journal.

– La disposition est étrange, murmura-t-elle.

Severus Rogue se pencha pour regarder ce qu'elle désignait.

– Il y a un pentacle dessiné par-dessus le bois, indiqua-t-il. Les objets sont aux sommets.

Hermione se pencha à son tour et remarqua effectivement les lignes presque invisibles.

– Cinq objets, fit-elle. Plus Nagini. Cela fait sept portions d'âmes en considérant celle qui reste dans son corps.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, à la pièce heptagonale.

– Sept est un chiffre hautement magique, acquiesça Severus Rogue.

– Et cela veut dire qu'il ne nous manque qu'un seul Horcruxe, compléta Hermione avec excitation.

Severus Rogue la regarda avec une pointe de mépris devant son enthousiasme, et lui désigna le journal et la coupe, tout en lui tendant de nouveau sa baguette.

– Récupérez-les, fit-il. Nous devons partir du château de Serpentard avant qu'il ne revienne.

– Je ne peux pas, répondit Hermione, sa bonne humeur immédiatement évaporée. Il y a de solides protections dessus. Il va me falloir beaucoup de temps, et il vaut peut-être mieux aller libérer Fred, Susan et Padma avant.

– Fred, Susan et Padma ? Ils sont vivants ? s'étonna Rogue. Et vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? Cela fait des semaines que tout le monde les croit morts.

– Je pensais que vous saviez, répondit calmement Hermione. Passons récupérer les baguettes au passage.

Severus Rogue lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle haussa simplement les épaules. Il pouvait lui lancer le regard le plus colérique qu'il voulait, il n'arrivait à la cheville du niveau de terreur que lui inspirait le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Et vous n'auriez pas encore un peu de Pimentine ? Je commence de nouveau à fatiguer.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort regarda avec colère le manoir Potter qui se dressait devant lui. Les équipes de Bellatrix l'avaient fouillé au tout début du mois d'août, lui présentant même un inventaire de tout ce qu'ils y avaient trouvé. Et il se souvenait parfaitement de ne pas avoir vu la moindre ligne mentionnant une bague sertie d'une pierre noire. Soit ses mangemorts avaient été suffisamment mauvais pour laisser passer l'objet, soit ils l'avaient dissimulé.

Un tremblement de terre secoua le village de Godric's Hollow devant la fureur que lui inspira cette simple idée. S'ils avaient osé… Voldemort resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et pénétra dans le manoir comme si les protections posées par les mangemorts étaient inexistantes. Le hall d'entrée semblait intact, même s'il était entièrement vide.

Sans bouger, Voldemort scruta magiquement le manoir. Aucune des quelques émanations magiques encore présentes ne portait sa signature. C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. D'un geste sec, Voldemort échangea la baguette d'if contre la baguette de sureau. Si la bague des Gaunt était effectivement la fameuse pierre de résurrection, elle devrait répondre plus favorablement à la baguette de l'ainé.

oOoOoOo

Fred Weasley, Susan Bones et Padma Patil étaient tous les trois assis sur le lit de Fred, parlant doucement entre eux. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient retenus au château du seigneur des ténèbres. Dans quel but ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Après les quelques affreuses journées où tous les trois avaient révélé absolument tout ce qu'ils savaient, ils avaient été amenés par le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même dans cette petite pièce.

Elle était à peine assez grande pour contenir trois lits, une table et des chaises, mais c'était infiniment mieux qu'un cachot. Depuis, plus personne n'était venu les voir, à l'exception d'un elfe de maison qui leur apportait de quoi ne pas mourir de faim. Une situation qui ne cessait de les intriguer, mais sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucune prise.

N'ayant absolument rien d'autre à faire, ils passaient leur temps à s'apprendre les uns les autres tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient, s'entrainant aux mouvements de baguette même sans en avoir une, espérant que cela puisse leur servir un jour.

Fred était en train d'expliquer avec une certaine passion comment George et lui avaient mis au point les feux d'artifices explosifs qui avaient si souvent servi pour faire diversion lorsque le visage de Susan, qui voyait toute la pièce depuis sa place, se figea en un masque de terreur.

Fred et Padma se retournèrent vivement et comprirent immédiatement la réaction de Susan. À quelques mètres d'eux se tenait Severus Rogue, son visage aussi froid que d'habitude. Ce directeur de Poudlard qu'ils avaient craint pendant des années, et qui n'avait manifesté absolument aucune émotion lorsqu'ils avaient été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange et Lord Voldemort. Fred se leva immédiatement et se plaça entre le mangemort et les deux jeunes filles.

– Édifiant Fréderic, fit Severus Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Vous pensez pouvoir protéger ces deux jeunes filles en faisant barrage avec votre corps ?

– Est-ce vraiment le moment ? intervint une voix sèche.

Juste après, Hermione émergea de derrière Severus Rogue, et elle sourit en les voyants. Les visages de Fred, Susan et Padma affichèrent leur surprise, avant que celui de Fred ne se fasse suspicieux.

– Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, fouillant dans l'une des poches de sa robe, avant d'en sortir trois baguettes qu'elle leur tendit.

– Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? demanda Padma tout en saisissant avec joie sa baguette.

– Nous allons vous faire sortir d'ici, répondit succinctement Hermione. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous allez bien.

Puis elle se tourna vers Severus Rogue.

– Vous pouvez les faire sortir d'ici seul ? demanda-t-elle. Maintenant que j'ai ma baguette il faudrait que je retourne m'occuper… du reste.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Fred.

Elle sous-entendait vraiment que Severus Rogue, l'un des mangemort du premier cercle du seigneur des ténèbres, allait les aider à s'évader ?

– Oui, répondit Severus Rogue sans lui prêter attention. Et il faut de toute façon que je les prévienne des derniers évènements.

– Comment nous retrouverons nous ? demanda Hermione.

– Laissez-moi vous montrer comment vous rendre au Hameau.

Fred les regarda échanger un long regard, puis Hermione hocha la tête avec satisfaction avant de se détourner.

– Ne vous faites pas prendre, fit Severus Rogue d'un ton qui avait terrifié des générations d'élèves.

Hermione haussa simplement les épaules.

oOoOoOo

– Peut-être qu'il voulait rendre hommage aux quatre fondateurs ? proposa Neville.

– Plutôt prouver qu'il était meilleur qu'eux, commenta Ron.

– Dans ses rêves, fit Harry avec acidité.

Mais Ginny regardait Neville comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de très important.

– Et s'il avait vraiment cherché à rassembler un objet appartenant à chacun des fondateurs ? demanda-t-elle.

– La bague n'appartenait à aucun des fondateurs, répondit Ron.

– Mais c'est un héritage de famille non ? remarqua Neville. Cela ne compte pas vraiment.

– Cela voudrait dire qu'il possède aussi un objet de Gryffondor, et un de Serdaigle, fit Ginny.

– Pour Gryffondor, cela peut être le choixpeau ou l'épée, proposa Harry. Mais les deux sont à Poudlard.

Et pénétrer à Poudlard était presque aussi dangereux que pénétrer au château de Serpentard, surtout sans Severus Rogue.

– Et pour Serdaigle ? demanda Neville.

Il y eut un silence, avant que Luna ne prenne la parole.

– Il y a le diadème perdu de Serdaigle.

Au même instant les alarmes de la maison se déclenchèrent, signalant l'arrivée de quatre personnes non enregistrées dans le jardin. Les cinq jeunes gens se relevèrent en vitesse, et Harry pointa sa baguette vers la fenêtre, son cœur battant à la chamade. Mais la vision qui s'offrit à lui, si elle fit baisser ses inquiétudes, le laissa cependant perplexe.

–Rogue ! fit Neville avec terreur.

– Fred ! s'exclama Ginny au même moment.

– Et Susan ! Et Padma !

Harry se rua à l'extérieur, ses amis sur ses talons. Au niveau de la porte il croisa Molly et Arthur Weasley, ainsi que Sirius, tous trois avec leur baguette en position d'attaque. Ils sortirent tous en même temps dans le petit jardin.

– Servilus éloigne toi immédiatement ! rugit Sirius

– Lâchez-les ! ordonna au même moment Molly Weasley.

– Non tout va b…

Mais un sortilège était déjà sur les lèvres de Sirius et Harry se jeta entre eux, maudissant la situation lui imposant de se retrouver entre Sirius et Rogue.

– Stop ! cria-t-il.

Sa baguette émit un bang sonore et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

– Rogue, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

La stupéfaction était lisible sur les visages de toutes les personnes les entourant.

– Il sait, fit simplement Rogue. Il est parti chercher la bague à Godric's Hollow.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort sentit sa main trembler de rage. Devant lui se trouvait un coffre éventré, et la bague des Gaunt gisait en plein milieu. Dépossédée de son Horcruxe. Vide de son morceau d'âme. D'un geste de la main il la fit venir à lui. Sur la pièce le symbole des reliques de la mort était parfaitement reconnaissable, mais cela ne fit rien pour apaiser sa colère.

oOoOoOo

Hermione enchainait les sortilèges dans la salle cachée de Voldemort, sa propre baguette chantant au creux de sa main. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la fine barrière qui se trouvait devant les deux Horcruxes. Elle était épuisée, et la sueur perlait sur son front sous l'utilisation intensive qu'elle faisait de sa magie. Elle ne devait surtout pas déclencher une quelconque alarme, et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à récupérer les Horcruxes. Mais la magie devant elle était bien trop complexe et elle ne parvenait pour le moment à rien.

oOoOoOo

Le salon du Hameau était plein à craquer. L'occupaient les Weasley, Sirius, Harry, Neville, Luna, Susan, Padma, mais aussi Minerva, Remus, Kingsley et Tonks qui étaient arrivés après le déclanchement de l'alarme. Et bien sur Severus Rogue. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, perdant du temps en hypothèses et conjectures, sans que rien ne se passe. Alors que la situation n'avait jamais été aussi critique. Et pire, Harry se trouvait juste à côté de Rogue et Sirius qui semblaient de nouveau avoir quinze ans.

– Alors Servilus, tu aimes toujours autant lécher les bottes du seigneur des ténèbres ? fit Sirius.

– Moi qui avais cru Bella lorsqu'elle m'avait appris la bonne nouvelle concernant ta mort, siffla Rogue.

– Silence ! finit par hurler Harry, sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Une fois de plus tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

– Harry, fit Minerva McGonagall d'un ton indigné.

Mais Harry ne pouvait rester sans rien faire alors qu'il sentait qu'il fallait absolument agir maintenant.

– Si Rogue est correct, il ne nous reste qu'un seul objet à trouver. Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron et moi nous pensons qu'il peut s'agir de l'épée de Gryffondor, ou du choixpeau magique. Nous devons pénétrer à Poudlard.

– Quoi ? fit Tonks.

– Hors de question ! refusa tout net Molly Weasley.

Les voix de tous s'élevèrent de nouveau dans le salon, plus furieuses que précédemment. Harry poussa un soupir, mais ses amis se regroupèrent autour de lui, ainsi que Fred et George.

– Eh Harry ! Fred et moi on devrait pouvoir vous aider à pénétrer dans Poudlard, fit Fred.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Je croyais que tous les passages secrets avaient été bouchés ?

– On a peut-être une poudre explosive qui pourrait les dégager, fit George en haussant les épaules.

– Très bien, approuva Ron. Allons-y tous les quatre dans ce cas.

– Hors de question ! fit Ginny. Vous ne me laisserez pas derrière.

– Et moi non plus, compléta Neville. Et si c'est finalement un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle, vous aurez aussi besoin de Luna et de Padma.

– Il faudrait que je puisse vous guider Potter, intervint Rogue qui s'était approché. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de vous ne soit jamais allé dans le bureau du directeur.

Ron se tourna vers lui.

– Non, il faut que vous retourniez auprès d'Hermione. Vous seul êtes en mesure de l'aider, et il ne faut pas qu'elle échoue.

– Je pourrais vous guider, proposa Minerva McGonagall.

Rogue hocha sèchement la tête, et Harry se sentit rassuré de savoir qu'Hermione ne serait bientôt plus seule au château du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Il est hors de question de laisser les enfants aller seuls à Poudlard, intervint Molly.

– Plus nous serons nombreux, moins nous serons discrets, répliqua Harry.

– Mais nous pourrons vous protéger, et organiser des diversions si besoin, proposa Remus de sa voix calme.

Harry n'avait rien à opposer à cela.

– Il faut tout de même que quelqu'un reste ici, fit Arthur. Pour Bill.

– Je peux m'en charger, proposa Susan.

Susan ayant étudié pour devenir médicomage avant la débâcle de début août, tous acquiescèrent sans protester.

oOoOoOo

Hermione progressait prudemment dans des couloirs qu'elle n'avait jamais parcourus auparavant. Elle avait la désagréable suspicion qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus des quartiers personnels de Lord Voldemort, et que c'était dedans que la conduisait l'aura de Nagini.

La coupe et le journal étaient dans l'une de ses poches. Elle avait fini par ruser et utiliser une bête astuce moldue pour les récupérer, passant un simple bâton au travers de la barrière sans ne rien déclencher, et faisant sortir les deux objets avec. C'était tellement primitif comme solution qu'elle en avait rigolé nerveusement lorsque cela avait marché.

Tournant dans un nouveau couloir, elle accéléra le rythme, sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main. Malgré sa détermination, elle n'était pas cent pour cent certaine de sortir vivante d'un combat contre Nagini. Le serpent l'avait toujours terrifiée.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque tout d'un coup, l'aura de Nagini disparut subitement du château de Serpentard, et Hermione s'arrêta net.

oOoOoOo

Harry suivait prudemment Fred et George dans le passage secret de la cabane hurlante. Les jumeaux projetaient devant eux une poudre violette qui faisait disparaitre les rochers qui encombraient le souterrain, et ce malgré les enchantements qu'il y avait dessus.

– Comment avez-vous réussi à mettre cela au point ? demanda Harry avec admiration.

Il savait que Fred et George avaient passés de bien nombreuses heures à tenter de dégager l'un des passages secret de Poudlard lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants, en vain.

– Avec beaucoup de génie, répondit Fred.

– Par hasard donc, intervint Ron, juste derrière eux.

– Exactement ce que George vient de dire, fit George.

Ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à parvenir au pied du saule cogneur, et tout le groupe s'arrêta. L'après-midi des dimanches de septembre, le parc du château était généralement rempli d'élèves profitants du soleil avant l'automne.

– Et maintenant ? demanda George.

Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité, et regarda au dehors.

– Il y a plusieurs groupes d'élèves pas très loin du saule cogneur.

– Laissez-moi passer.

Minerva McGonagall se faufila à l'avant du tuyau. Elle murmura un sortilège, et plusieurs pierres se changèrent en rats. Puis elle lança les rats au dehors. Des cris se firent rapidement entendre, suivit de bruits de pas précipités.

– Les alentours immédiats sont dégagés, annonça Harry. Professeur McGonagall, quel est le meilleur chemin pour entrer ?

– Il y a un passage secret derrière les serres. Je vais vous y conduire.

– Parfait.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, mais Harry sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Bientôt, ils seraient dans le château.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort se posa doucement sur la pierre humide à l'intérieur de la grotte, Nagini ondulant à ses côtés. Il avait ramené son serpent près de lui après avoir vu l'état de sa bague. Si son journal et sa coupe étaient hors de portée du commun des mortels, son familier pouvait quant à lui se balader dans le château de Serpentard à sa guise, et qui sait si l'un de ses mangemorts de bas rang n'était finalement pas un espion ?

D'un mouvement vif de baguette, il entailla le creux de sa main et l'apposa sur la paroi en pierre noire. L'intérieur de la caverne se dévoila immédiatement devant lui, ses parois magiquement illuminées d'une lumière terne. Une fois de plus il ne ressentit aucune émanation magique semblable à celle qu'aurait dû avoir son Horcruxe.

Sans perdre de temps, il traversa le lac devant lui comme s'il s'agitait d'une surface solide, les inferi s'écartant devant sa présence menaçante. En quelques secondes il fut parvenu au milieu du lac, devant le piédestal rempli de sa propre potion. Il exécuta une série de mouvements complexes de sa baguette, et le bassin se retrouva vide.

Vide de liquide, et visiblement vide d'Horcruxe.

oOoOoOo

Ils avançaient doucement dans les couloirs, guidés par McGonagall, montant petit à petit les étages, se rapprochant petit à petit du bureau directorial. Kingsley, Tonks, Remus et Sirius faisaient leur possible pour détecter la présence d'élèves et de professeurs dans les couloirs, mais leur chance finit par s'épuiser.

Au détour d'un couloir, Rabastan Lestrange et Barty Croupton Junior émergèrent soudainement juste derrière les résistants, et ils remarquèrent immédiatement la présence de sorciers sous charmes de désillusionnement.

– Montrez-vous ! exigea Rabastan en pointant sa baguette vers eux.

Immédiatement, une dizaine de sortilèges jaillirent des baguettes des résistants. Barty Croupton fut le plus rapide des deux, ayant le temps de lancer un maléfice avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Ce fut Ginny qui fut touchée au bras gauche, et elle poussa un cri déchirant. Immédiatement, Molly et Charlie furent sur elle, et tous les deux commencèrent à lancer des sortilèges de guérison.

– Avancez ! fit Charlie. Nous essayons de trouver Pomfresh et nous vous rejoindrons après.

oOoOoOo

Hermione parcourait rapidement le chemin qu'elle venait juste de faire en sens inverse. Si elle voulait détruire au moins le journal et la coupe, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule salle dans le château qui puisse contenir un Feudeymon, la salle de duel. Elle n'en était plus qu'à quelques mètres, lorsqu'elle vit arriver un patronus argenté en forme de biche en face d'elle.

– Donnez-moi votre localisation, fit la biche avec la voix de Severus Rogue.

– Devant la salle de duel, répondit-elle.

La biche inclina légèrement la tête et s'élança vers son propriétaire. Hermione parcourut ensuite les derniers pas qui lui restaient, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de duel. Elle posa le journal et la coupe de Poufsouffle sur le sol, et regarda un instant les deux objets. Ils pulsaient de magie, et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait mettre toute sa puissance dans son sortilège si elle voulait les détruire. Elle espérait juste avoir encore la force de maitriser ce qu'elle allait déclencher. Distraitement, elle fit tourner son bracelet autour de son poignet pour se concentrer.

– Ignis Daemoniorum ! lança Hermione.

Les flammes s'élancèrent vivement, formant au passage des chimères toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Une première chimère attaqua le journal, mais ce fut la chimère qui se désintégra lorsque le journal émit une suffocante fumée noire. Hermione augmenta l'intensité de son sortilège, et la température de la salle de duel devint difficilement supportable.

Les flammes entourèrent les deux Horcruxes, et les bruits qui en résultèrent glacèrent le sang d'Hermione. Les objets luttaient. Luttaient contre le feu. Luttaient contre sa magie. Des sifflements qu'elle reconnut comme étant du fourchelangue s'élevèrent, et leur violence faillit lui faire lâcher sa baguette. Elle resserra sa prise et intensifia encore son sortilège. Une langue de feu vint lécher le bas de sa robe, la faisant s'embraser, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, tous ses sens concentrés sur les Horcruxes.

– Sortez d'ici espèce d'idiote ! retentit la voix de Rogue juste derrière elle.

– Non, pas encore ! souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentit un bouclier de glace se dresser entre elle et le feu, juste à temps pour éviter à ses cheveux de s'enflammer violement. Enfin, la signature du seigneur des ténèbres disparut, et elle laissa Severus Rogue la trainer hors de la pièce.

– Avez-vous réussi ? demanda-t-il.

La porte de la salle de duel était solidement fermée, et ils savaient tous les deux qu'il faudrait plusieurs heures au Feudeymon avant de s'éteindre.

– Le journal et la coupe oui, mais pas Nagini. Elle n'est plus dans le château. Que fait la résistance ?

– Ils sont à Poudlard. Venez avec moi, l'une des cheminées du château est reliée au bureau directorial.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort ressortit de la grotte dans un état de rage qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. La bague des Gaunt n'était plus un Horcruxe. Le médaillon de Serpentard avait disparu. Et si le journal et la coupe étaient en sécurité dans son château, il fallait encore qu'il vérifie que son diadème était bien à Poudlard.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait à peine quelques secondes que Severus Rogue et Hermione venaient d'émerger dans le bureau directorial, que la porte d'entrée de celui-ci pivota, laissant le passage à plusieurs silhouettes désillusionnées. La plupart terminèrent leurs sortilèges en se retrouvant face à eux, et Hermione leur adressa un sourire fatigué.

– Nous avons failli attendre, fit Severus Rogue avec irritation.

Mais déjà Harry et Ron se jetaient sur Hermione, la serrant dans leurs bras, poussant des cris effarés en voyant sa robe à moitié brulée, et elle se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie autant en sécurité. Puis elle sentit un lointain changement dans l'atmosphère autour d'elle, et elle se glaça.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres est ici, annonça-t-elle.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : À la semaine prochaine !


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédant. Comme d'habitude, cela m'a bien motivée à écrire.

Et oui, effectivement, c'est beaucoup d'action et pas beaucoup de Voldemort / Hermione. Je ne vais pas vous dire ce qui se passe dans les chapitres qui viennent, mais je tiens tout de même à vous rassurer : d'ici la fin de l'épilogue, toutes les questions encore ouvertes auront normalement une réponse :)

En attendant, je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 30 – Septembre 1999**

 _Mais déjà Harry et Ron se jetaient sur Hermione, la serrant dans leurs bras, poussant des cris effarés en voyant sa robe à moitié brulée, et elle se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie autant en sécurité. Puis elle sentit un lointain changement dans l'atmosphère autour d'elle, et elle se glaça._

 _–_ _Le seigneur des ténèbres est ici, annonça-t-elle._

Harry et Ron desserrèrent immédiatement leur étreinte et regardèrent vivement autour d'eux, leur baguette à la main.

– Il est aux portes du parc, précisa Hermione.

Cela n'amena qu'une infime baisse de la tension dans la pièce.

– Rogue, où sont l'épée et le choixpeau ? demanda Harry avec précipitation.

– Dans l'armoire sur votre droite Potter, répondit Severus Rogue en prononçant le dernier mot avec mépris.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'y précipitèrent, alors que Minerva McGonagall se rapprochait de Severus Rogue.

– Il faut prévenir les élèves Severus, fit l'ancienne sous-directrice de Poudlard, son ton reflétant son inquiétude. Leur dire d'évacuer.

Harry ouvrit vivement les portes de l'armoire devant eux, révélant plusieurs étagères surchargées d'objets étranges, et Hermione les passa rapidement en revue.

– Evacuer comment Minerva ? La seule cheminée qui n'est pas bloquée est celle-ci, et elle ne donne accès qu'au château de Serpentard. Même si nous pouvions la réorienter, il faudrait des heures pour évacuer tout le monde. Et si nous restons à côté des élèves, cela fera d'eux des cibles.

Les objets étaient irrespectueusement empilés les uns sur les autres sur les étagères et Hermione étouffa un cri d'indignation en voyant une boussole complétement écrasée par ce qui semblait être un simple cube en plomb.

– Dans ce cas il faut leur dire de retourner dans les dortoirs.

Harry et Ron se rapprochèrent des étagères, poussant légèrement Hermione au passage.

– L'épée est ici, fit Ron en sortant précautionneusement l'objet pour le poser sur le bureau de Severus Rogue.

– Et le choixpeau ! compléta Harry en extirpant un bout de tissu du dessous d'un globe terrestre.

Hermione regarda avec circonscription le vieux chapeau tout éliminé qu'Harry tenait maintenant dans ses mains. Il était certes entouré d'une puissante magie, mais son aspect manquait singulièrement de grandeur pour un artefact aussi important.

– À l'attention de tous les élèves ! retentit soudain la voix magiquement amplifiée de Severus Rogue, faisant violement sursauter les trois amis.

Sa voix semblait provenir des murs du château plutôt que de sa bouche, et Hermione comprit qu'elle devait se transmettre dans tout Poudlard.

– Hermione ? demanda Harry en lui désignant l'épée et le choixpeau.

– Ici votre directeur, continua Severus Rogue. Vous avez pour ordre de regagner immédiatement vos dortoirs. Im-mé-dia-te-ment. Tout contrevenant s'expose à un grave danger.

La sensation d'urgence dans le ton du directeur de Poudlard provoqua un frisson dans le dos d'Hermione, avant qu'elle ne se concentre de nouveau sur les objets devant elle.

– Non, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Aucun des deux n'est un Horcruxe.

La déception s'afficha sur les visages des résistants autour d'elle, et une bouffée d'angoisse monta soudainement en elle. Ils étaient venus pour rien. Ils avaient risqué cette expédition pour rien. Et maintenant ils avaient en plus le seigneur des ténèbres à leur poursuite.

– Nous devrions nous replier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, fit Remus.

– Mais si le seigneur des ténèbres est ici, cela ne prouve-t-il pas que, quel qu'il soit, l'Horcruxe est à Poudlard ? intervint Padma.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort était arrivé juste en face du portail gardant l'entrée au parc du château. Malgré tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire, transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard était encore hors de sa portée. La magie des fondateurs n'avait décidément pas sa pareille. Mais il serait toujours suffisamment vite à la salle sur demande.

Il identifia immédiatement que là aussi, quelque chose clochait. Et pour une fois ce n'était pas un manque de signature magique. Il ne pouvait identifier distinctement chaque individu dans tout ce brouhaha, entre les auras des élèves, celles des professeurs et celle du château lui-même. Mais il y avait une signature magique qui était pour lui immanquable.

D'un geste impérieux il commanda au portail de s'ouvrir, ce que celui-ci fit dans un grincement désapprobateur. Depuis qu'il avait pris le pouvoir, Poudlard manifestait toujours son désaccord de façon subtile, sans pour autant être en mesure de s'opposer à lui. Cela l'avait blessé au début, plus que ce qu'il pouvait admettre, mais il avait fini par mettre cela sur le compte de Godric Gryffondor et de sa clique, qui avaient dû dénaturer le château après le départ de son ancêtre.

Lorsqu'il franchit la limite invisible démarquant le territoire de Poudlard, il se concentra sur l'aura d'Hermione Granger, la localisant au milieu de multiples autres dans le bureau directorial. Autour de lui, le sol trembla sous la violence de sa magie. Comment la sang-de-bourbe avait-elle réussit à se retrouver à Poudlard ?

oOoOoOo

Hermione ressentit soudainement un picotement tout autour de sa magie, et elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait.

– Oh non, fit-elle. J'avais complètement oublié ! Je suis trop stupide !

Elle eut envie de se taper la tête contre les murs devant sa bêtise, et de retourner dans le passé frapper l'Hermione qui avait décidé qu'effacer sa mémoire était une bonne idée. Et ne pas dormir de la nuit aussi.

– Hermione ? s'inquiéta Ron.

– Je crois qu'il a tracé mon aura, il sait surement que nous sommes dans le bureau directorial maintenant, paniqua-t-elle.

Son aura allait le mener tout droit à eux. Il fallait qu'elle se sépare des résistants… à moins que…

– Attendez un instant, fit-elle en voyant Harry et Ron l'entourer comme si elle était malade.

Elle se concentra quelques instants, faisant tournoyer sa baguette autour d'elle, remettant en place les enchantements de Morgana le Fay. Et une fois que son aura eut la même polarité que celle du seigneur des ténèbres, elle posa sur elle plusieurs enchantements la dissimulant.

– Cela devrait le faire. Il ne devrait plus savoir exactement où je me trouve. Mais il faut bouger d'ici. Maintenant.

– Où allons-nous ? demanda Kingsley.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui fit une grimace, et Hermione se demanda depuis quand le jeune homme était devenu le décisionnaire non officiel de l'Ordre du Phénix.

– Peut-être que je pourrais te montrer à quoi ressemble le diadème de Serdaigle Harry ? fit soudainement la voix chantante de Luna. Il y en a une réplique dans la salle commune.

– Très bien ! accepta rapidement Harry.

Hermione le regarda avec suspicion, intimement persuadée qu'il venait d'accepter la proposition de Luna uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre plan. Mais déjà Harry avait attrapé le bras de Luna et l'entrainait dans l'escalier. Hermione et Ron se lancèrent à leur suite, bientôt suivis par Neville qui entraina Padma au passage.

– Nous devons activer les défenses de Poudlard, entendirent-ils McGonagall dire. Il ne faut pas qu'il puisse rentrer dans le château.

Puis la porte du bureau directorial se referma sur eux.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il avait remonté le parc du château vide d'élèves, la sensation que quelque chose clochait s'était intensifiée. C'était un dimanche après-midi ensoleillé. Partout il aurait dû croiser d'insupportables adolescents fuyant devant lui, au moins de loin. Mais non, le parc était désert.

– Viens plus près de moi, siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

– Oui mon maître, répondit Nagini en glissant doucement vers lui.

Comment était-ce possible que la sang-de-bourbe soit ici ? Il avait perdu son aura juste après l'avoir localisée, et cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Il ne pouvait expliquer comment elle était en mesure de brouiller sa trace. Et dans tous les cas, sa présence dans le bureau directorial ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Severus Rogue était de mèche avec elle.

Le ciel s'assombrit, reflétant parfaitement son humeur. Severus Rogue et son occlumencie parfaite. Serait-il possible qu'il ait toujours été un espion ? Mais qu'est-ce que la résistance avait bien pu lui offrir ? Severus Rogue avait été un jeune homme amer, attiré par le savoir, par le pouvoir, et voulant prouver qu'il n'était pas moins bon que les sang-purs qu'il fréquentait à Serpentard. Un profil tellement facile à manipuler pour lui. Et il lui avait offert une place bien meilleure que tout ce dont il aurait dû pouvoir rêver. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'allier avec la résistance ? À moins qu'il ne soit simplement proche de la sang-de-bourbe pour une raison qui lui était inconnue ?

Ses pensées tournaient furieusement dans sa tête, et lorsqu'il arriva en vue de l'entrée du château, sa vision devint un instant floue sous le coup de la rage. Les portes de Poudlard étaient fermées. Ils avaient osé fermer les portes de son ancienne école devant lui. Lui fermer les portes de sa première demeure. À lui ! Les arbres les plus proches prirent subitement feu.

oOoOoOo

Harry entraina Luna jusqu'en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, avant de visiblement se rendre compte qu'il lui tenait toujours fortement le bras et de la lâcher précipitamment.

– Excuse-moi Luna, fit-il d'un ton contrit.

– La tour de Serdaigle est par ici, indiqua simplement la jeune fille.

Elle se mit en marche, et ils lui emboitèrent tous le pas. Hermione devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour suivre leur rythme, et son extrême fatigue n'était même pas en cause. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était à Poudlard. L'école qu'elle aurait fréquentée s'il n'y avait pas eu le seigneur des ténèbres. L'école où elle aurait appris la magie. À chaque détour, une nouvelle porte, une nouvelle sculpture, un nouveau détail, lui donnaient envie de s'arrêter pour les étudier à loisir.

Les tableaux murmuraient sur leur passage, certains demandant d'un ton outré ce qui se passait, d'autres les encourageants, et d'autres enfin disparaissant subitement de leur cadre. Pour prévenir qui ou quoi, Hermione ne le savait pas, mais elle espérait que ce ne soit pas des mangemorts déjà présents dans le château.

Mais ses espoirs étaient visiblement vains, car s'ils ne croisèrent personne pendant un moment, ils se retrouvèrent soudainement face à Fenrir Greyback au détour d'un couloir.

– Hum hum hum, quelle appétissante surprise, fit Greyback en dévoilant au passage ses dents anormalement longues.

Harry fit précipitamment reculer Luna derrière lui alors que le loup-garou dégainait sa baguette.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ce monstre fait à Poudlard ? murmura Neville.

Sa voix était dégoutée et Hermione ne pouvait qu'approuver. Garder un loup-garou assoiffé de sang dans une école pleine d'élèves était totalement irresponsable. Pourquoi Severus Rogue avait-il fait cela ? À moins que ce soit le seigneur des ténèbres qui ait ordonné cette stupidité ? Surement pour commencer à apprendre aux élèves à craindre le régime en place, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de mépris.

Les prenant complétement par surprise, Greyback ne leur lança aucun sortilège, mais préféra se jeter physiquement sur eux. Harry lui lança un sortilège qui le manqua, et Greyback rentra de plein fouet dans Padma, la faisant tomber au passage. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de réagir, Neville se jeta sur lui, le faisant rouler loin de la jeune fille.

Greyback planta ses dents dans l'un des bras de Neville, le faisant hurler de douleur. Ron envoya alors un Stupefix, qui ne fit rien au loup-garou. L'Expulso de Luna n'eut pas plus d'effet. Puis, à sa plus grande horreur, Hermione vit Greyback plonger vers le cou de Neville.

– Segmente ! lança-t-elle instinctivement.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi c'était ce sortilège qui lui était venu à l'esprit, peut-être un rappel de ce que l'homme lui avait fait subir à elle, mais tout ce à quoi elle pensait c'était à protéger Neville de ce fou furieux. L'instant d'après, une dizaine de couteaux en argent se figèrent dans le corps de Fenrir Greyback, le faisant effectivement relâcher Neville. Le loup-garou se recula en titubant, regardant avec incompréhension le couteau qui se trouvait en plein milieu de sa poitrine, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol dans un dernier râle d'agonie.

– Oh mon dieu, fit Hermione.

La main tenant sa baguette se mit à trembler convulsivement alors qu'elle peinait à respirer, son regard figé sur le corps maintenant sans vie Fenrir Greyback. Elle avait tué un homme. Elle avait tué un homme. Elle avait tué…

– Hermione !

Harry lui attrapa le bras, et elle tourna son regard vers lui. Elle se sentait soudainement au bout de ses forces, après sa nuit blanche, les Doloris du seigneur des ténèbres, le Feudeymon dont elle avait perdu le contrôle et la vive angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie en pensant que Neville allait se faire déchirer la gorge.

– Il faut avancer, viens !

Harry tira sur son bras, l'entrainant à sa suite dans les couloirs et Hermione reprit pieds avec son environnement. Elle ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de baisser les bras.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort appela avec une telle fureur ses mangemorts que la plupart d'entre eux s'effondrèrent sous le coup de la douleur. Mais s'il pouvait sentir leur état au travers de la marque, Voldemort n'en avait que faire. Il avait beau avoir encore son journal, la coupe et Nagini, si la résistance osait détruire le diadème de Serdaigle il leur ferait payer. Cher. Il allait montrer à tous ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de leur absurde mouvement de résistance.

Levant sa baguette, il lança plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostic sur les portes de Poudlard. Les enchantements autour étaient basiques, mais d'une puissance si phénoménale qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'égaler, même avec la baguette de sureau. Mais il voyait au moins trois façons subtiles de faire plier les portes à sa volonté.

Enfin, ses mangemorts commencèrent à arriver, se regroupant autour de lui avec une crainte écœurante. Il en manquait certains. Rabastan, Barty et Fenrir devaient normalement déjà être dans le château, et il espéra qu'ils avaient réussi à neutraliser au moins quelques-uns des résistants. Une partie de ses mangemorts cependant se trouvait trop loin, et ceux-ci étaient bien trop désespérément incompétents pour pouvoir transplaner en Ecosse en une seule fois, retardant leur arrivée. Pathétique.

Ses mangemorts n'avaient pas intérêt à le décevoir cette fois-ci. Il n'avait à l'instant présent absolument aucune once de tolérance pour l'échec. Il jeta un dernier regard méprisant à ses fidèles avant de tourner toute son attention vers les portes.

oOoOoOo

Les résistants avaient quitté le bureau directorial par mesure de sécurité, se regroupant dans celui de la sous-directrice, que Severus Rogue avait gardé intact malgré le fait que Rabastan Lestrange ait repris le poste depuis quelques semaines. Il avait prétexté avoir encore besoin de l'inspecter pour s'assurer que Minerva n'avait laissé aucun piège dedans. Ce qu'elle avait bien sûr fait depuis longtemps. Lui-même n'avait osé fouiller plus que le strict nécessaire dedans, ne souhaitant guère se retrouver l'objet de maléfices de métamorphose bien au-dessus de son niveau.

Minerva et lui avaient activé de nombreux enchantements propres à Poudlard depuis le bureau, mais il avait dû se retirer dans un coin de la pièce lorsque sa marque avait commencé à le bruler férocement. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'avait pas appelé non. Il se contentait simplement de le faire souffrir. Il gardait depuis son bras gauche replié contre lui, et seule sa maitrise de l'occlumencie lui permettait de reléguer la douleur lancinante au second-plan.

La plupart des résistants surveillaient les différentes images magiques des environs qui s'étalaient sur tous les murs. Le regard de Severus lui, était fixé sur la silhouette du seigneur des ténèbres, attendant devant les portes avec un calme létal. Si Potter ne trouvait pas l'Horcruxe, et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à tuer Nagini, puis le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même, ils allaient tous mourir. Mais au moins, la situation actuelle ne serait plus son problème. Il aurait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour venger Lily et protéger son stupide fils.

– Là ! remarqua soudain Tonks. Des mangemorts arrivent depuis Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois le portail du parc ouvert par le seigneur des ténèbres, il ne leur avait pas été possible de le refermer, et maintenant un flot de sorciers familiers vêtus de noir se dirigeaient vers le seigneur des ténèbres, s'arrêtant respectueusement derrière lui en attendant ses ordres. Le seigneur des ténèbres attendit quelques minutes, laissant à ses mangemorts le temps de se rassembler, puis il leva sa baguette.

– Combien de temps avant qu'il ne force la porte ? demanda Kingsley.

– Une trentaine de minutes tout au plus, répondit McGonagall.

Des regards inquiets s'échangèrent dans la salle.

– Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, indiqua Arthur. S'ils pénètrent dans le château et que les enfants n'ont pas encore finit ce qu'ils devaient faire, nous ne serons pas en mesure de les retenir longtemps.

Severus Rogue ne put retenir une grimace dédaigneuse. Minerva, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, Fred et George, Black et lui-même contre une bonne partie des mangemorts et Lord Voldemort en personne ? Ils ne pourraient même pas les retenir dix secondes.

– Mais comment les faire venir ? demanda Remus. Nous ne pouvons pas les faire passer par le parc, cela prendrait trop de temps.

– Si Bill avait été là, nous aurions pu relier la cheminée du bureau directorial aux différentes résidences de la résistance, fit Minerva.

Mais Bill Weasley était toujours entre la vie et la mort au Hameau, avec pour seule compagnie Susan Bones.

– Je devrais pouvoir le faire, fit Sirius Black. Je l'ai vu réaliser les enchantements suffisamment de fois.

Une vague de haine submergea instantanément Severus à la proposition de Black. Il refusait de travailler avec ce cabot stupide. N'importe qui plutôt que lui. Il préférait encore aller affronter le seigneur des ténèbres seul que de supporter le grand, le magnifique Sirius Black. Il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il était hors de question qu'il collabore lorsque Minerva lui coupa la parole.

– C'est parfait. Severus, Sirius, nous comptons sur vous n'est-ce pas ?

Et Severus soupira. Minerva McGonagall n'était pas Albus Dumbledore, mais tout comme lui, elle avait une façon de poser les choses qui rappelaient à Severus son ancien mentor. Cette façon qui rendait le refus impossible.

oOoOoOo

Ils avaient croisé de plus en plus d'élèves en se rapprochant de la tour de Serdaigle. La plupart ne semblaient pas particulièrement alarmés au premier abord, mais leurs expressions changeaient lorsqu'ils les voyaient. Harry et ses cernes qui lui mangeaient la figure. Ron qui hurlait à tous de se pousser de leur chemin. Padma et Luna, toutes deux éclaboussées du sang de Fenrir Greyback. Hermione, les cheveux roussis et sa robe à moitié brulée. Et enfin Neville, son bras gauche serré contre lui, et du sang sur tous ses habits.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– C'est Lovegood !

– Il y a une attaque ?

– Et Patil !

– La résistance ?

– Où sont les professeurs ?

La détresse se lisait dans les yeux des plus jeunes. Quant aux élèves qui devaient être dans leurs dernières années, ils semblaient hésiter entre continuer le rapatriement des plus jeunes vers leur salle commune et sortir leurs baguettes, ne connaissant pas les intentions des résistants.

– Les préfets, ramenez tout le monde dans les dortoirs ! leur ordonna Padma d'un ton particulièrement ferme. Nous ne voulons de mal à personne, et vous ne voulez pas que qui que ce soit se retrouve en plein milieu de ce qui arrive.

Il y eu un moment d'hésitation mais les préfets ramenèrent l'ordre et recommencèrent à emmener les plus jeunes vers la tour. Les six résistants les suivirent, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la salle commune des aigles, la porte était par conséquent déjà ouverte. La pièce était remplie d'élèves, et la majorité les regarda avec ébahissement, et un brin de terreur. Certains pointaient leur baguette sur eux dans ce qu'ils pensaient surement être des gestes discrets.

– Regarde Harry, il est là, sur le buste, fit Luna comme s'ils étaient parfaitement seuls.

Hermione regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et remarqua immédiatement la haute statue de marbre représentant Rowena Serdaigle. L'artiste avait effectivement sculpté sur ses cheveux un délicat diadème. Ils s'approchèrent tous, faisant au passage s'écarter plusieurs élèves.

– Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit, lut à voix haute Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait nier que la devise devait parler au seigneur des ténèbres.

– C'est ça que vous cherchez ? demanda Padma. Mais le diadème est perdu depuis des siècles.

Elle avait insisté sur le dernier mot en regardant Harry et Luna à tour de rôle.

– Raison de plus pour lui pour retourner la planète pour le trouver. Il adore ça, commenta Hermione avec un brin d'acidité.

Harry, Ron, Neville et Padma lui lancèrent un regard étrange mais Hermione haussa simplement les épaules.

– C'est aussi le seul objet que l'on sait de source sure avoir appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, compléta-t-elle. À part ses écrits bien sûr. Cela en fait un challenge supplémentaire.

– Nous n'avons néanmoins aucune certitude que ce soit le bon objet. Ni aucune idée d'où il peut être, fit remarquer Neville.

– Je doute qu'il soit dans un endroit où les élèves puissent aller dans tous les cas, intervint Ron. Sortons. Il vaut mieux ne pas attirer les mangemorts ici.

Un murmure de frayeur courut parmi les élèves assemblés à l'idée de se retrouver face à des mangemorts.

– Nous allons partir. Si vous restez ici, vous serez en sécurité, leur assura Padma d'une voix forte.

Au même instant, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et trois jeunes élèves entrèrent, accompagnés de ce qui semblait être un minuscule sorcier. Celui-ci s'arrêta brutalement en les remarquant.

– Messieurs Londubat, Potter et Weasley, mesdemoiselles Lovegood et Patil, salua-t-il avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Et mademoiselle ?

– Granger. Hermione Granger, fit-elle.

– Enchanté. Si vous souhaitez sortir c'est maintenant. Je vais verrouiller l'accès à la salle commune.

– C'est ce que nous étions sur le point de faire professeur Flitwick, répondit doucement Luna.

– J'ai croisé Minerva, ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de la sous-directrice, rajouta le professeur.

Ils le remercièrent et se rapprochèrent rapidement de la sortie.

– Eh Patil ! Lovegood ! Et si nous voulons nous battre ? demanda soudain une voix.

Hermione se retourna. Une jeune fille brune venait de se placer fièrement devant les autres élèves. Elle avait un badge de préfet, et devait du coup être au moins en cinquième année, mais elle lui parut effroyablement jeune. Et autour d'elle, Hermione vit certaines personnes hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment, alors que d'autres regardaient la jeune fille avec effroi, voir hostilité.

– C'est hors de question ! intervint sèchement Hermione. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attend dehors. De ce qui attend vos familles si jamais le seigneur des ténèbres ressort vainqueur de cette bataille et que vous y avait participé. Vous. Restez. Tous. Ici.

Ses paroles planèrent un instant dans le silence le plus complet, et la jeune fille brune la regarda avec un étonnement mêlé de crainte. Puis les six résistants s'empressèrent de sortir de la tour alors que le professeur Flitwick restait encore un peu pour calmer l'agitation qui explosa au moment de leur départ.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier ils se précipitèrent dans la première salle venue et s'appuyèrent plus ou moins contre les tables posées là. Hermione ferma même un instant les yeux, espérant vainement que cela chasse sa fatigue. Elle avait déjà pris quatre doses de pimentine. La limite journalière était de deux, et elle ne voulait pas griller toutes ses cartouches trop tôt.

– Et maintenant ? demanda Neville.

– Quel que soit l'Horcruxe, il faut trouver où il est. Ou au moins passer pas trop loin. Tu pourras le sentir Hermione n'est-ce pas ? fit Ron.

Hermione fit une grimace.

– Pas vraiment. La magie de Poudlard est suffisamment puissante pour brouiller les pistes. Et ce que j'ai fait pour que le seigneur des ténèbres ne me détecte pas handicape aussi mes perceptions.

– Et il ne t'a jamais parlé de quelque chose qui puisse nous mettre sur la piste ?

C'était Harry cette fois-ci qui la regardait avec espoir.

– Nous n'avons que très vaguement parlé de Poudlard, répondit Hermione.

Hermione se souvenait avoir posé quelques questions sur l'école, mais les seules réponses qu'elle avait généralement reçues étaient que les personnes comme elle n'y avaient pas leur place. Et au milieu de toutes leurs discussions, elle n'avait maintenant aucune idée de ce qui pourrait finalement s'avérer important.

– La chambre des secrets de Serpentard ? proposa soudainement Neville.

– C'est une légende, répondit Ron.

– Si on considère qu'il a pu trouver le diadème de Serdaigle, pourquoi pas la chambre des secrets ? argumenta Harry.

Il s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, rendant tout le monde encore plus nerveux.

– Mais nous, nous n'avons aucune idée de où est cette prétendue chambre des secrets, fit Ron avec une pointe d'exaspération. Et je vous rappelle qu'il est censé y avoir un monstre dedans.

Hermione essaya de diminuer la peur panique qui s'insinuait en elle, en vain. Ils étaient là, dans une salle de classe vide, impuissants, alors que Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient déjà en train d'attaquer le château et les autres résistants.

oOoOoOo

Un bruit assourdissant retentit et les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent en grand. Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur les lèvres de Lord Voldemort. Il ne lui avait fallu que quinze minutes pour plier les enchantements à sa volonté. Quinze minutes pour surpasser le pouvoir alloué au directeur de Poudlard. Quinze minutes pour faire comprendre au château qu'il était incontestablement le sorcier le plus puissant ici.

– Trouvez les résistants, ordonna-t-il à ses mangemorts. Et prévenez-moi si vous voyez Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue. Je les veux vivants.

Il sentit le regard surpris de ses mangemorts mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient, du moment qu'ils exécutaient correctement ses ordres. Il avait besoin de Potter pour récupérer la cape maintenant que la bague des Gaunt trônait sur sa main. Il avait besoin d'Hermione parce qu'elle portait l'amulette de Seth. Et personne ne lui volerait le plaisir de tuer Severus Rogue.

Dès que ses mangemorts pénétrèrent dans le hall de Poudlard, un bruit de bataille s'éleva. Il avait senti au fur et à mesure de ses enchantements les résistants se rassembler dans le hall, de plus en plus nombreux. Plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Mais toujours moins que ses mangemorts.

– Lucius, Bella, Tyler, venez.

Ses plus proches mangemorts et Nagini à sa suite, Voldemort se glissa à l'intérieur du château. Immédiatement, des sortilèges volèrent vers eux et des résistants se placèrent sur son chemin. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec ces futilités. D'un geste ample il dévia tous les sortilèges, et d'un autre mouvement de baguette il fit disparaitre tous les abrutis qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il avait un diadème à récupérer.

oOoOoOo

– Nous pourrions suivre le seigneur des ténèbres non ? fit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Il va vouloir récupérer son Horcruxe en premier lieu.

– Et on fait quoi une fois qu'il l'a récupéré ? On lui demande gentiment de nous le donner ? répondit Ron.

– On pourrait au moins regarder vers quel endroit il se dirige non ? fit Neville.

Il regardait avec insistance Harry, et Ron aussi finit par se tourner vers lui. Harry hocha la tête, puis farfouilla dans ses poches avant d'en sortir un vieux parchemin. Il marmonna quelque chose, tapota avec sa baguette dessus, et Hermione vit avec fascination des lignes se dessiner dessus. Elle s'approcha, et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une carte du château. Avec la position de chacune des personnes dedans.

– Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas utilisée plus tôt ? demanda-t-elle.

– On savait où on allait, répondit Harry.

Il lui lança cependant un regard d'excuse, et elle en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils puissent tomber sur des mangemorts. La présence des forces du seigneur des ténèbres à l'intérieur des murs leur sauta aux yeux, et Hermione vit de nombreuses étiquettes s'entremêler dans le hall.

– Où est-il ? demanda Padma avec inquiétude. Il n'est pas avec les autres.

– Ici ! pointa Neville.

Au bout de son doigt se trouvaient cinq étiquettes. Tyler Greengrass. Lucius Malefoy. Bellatrix Lestrange. Nagini. Et Lord Voldemort. Un ensemble qui faisait froid dans le dos, et Hermione sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite sous le coup de la peur en imaginant le seigneur des ténèbres parcourir les couloirs du château.

– Comment fait-il pour forcer la magie de la carte à afficher son pseudonyme ? s'étonna Ron.

– Il ne force pas la magie de la carte Ron, répondit Hermione. C'est sur son nom qu'il a dû placer des enchantements.

– Ils se dirigent vers où ? demanda Luna.

– Ils montent, fit Harry après quelques secondes d'observations. Et ils vont plutôt vers l'est.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna et Padma échangèrent un regard dont Hermione se sentit exclue.

– La salle sur demande, fit enfin Neville.

– Oui, j'imagine qu'elle peut effectivement servir à stocker des objets si la demande est formulée correctement, acquiesça Harry.

– On peut y être avant eux si on y va maintenant, estima Padma.

Il y eut un nouvel échange de regard, puis, d'un même mouvement, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Padma s'élancèrent dans les couloirs.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : À la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue) !


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. L'histoire vient juste de passer le cap des 100 reviews, et cela me fait vraiment plaisir :)

En guise de remerciements, voici le dernier chapitre pour vous (avant l'épilogue).

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 31 – Septembre 1999**

 _Il y eut un nouvel échange de regard, puis, d'un même mouvement, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Padma s'élancèrent dans les couloirs._

Ils couraient à en perdre haleine, l'urgence de la situation leur donnant des forces qu'ils n'avaient plus par ailleurs. Ils ne se laissaient même pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle et Hermione sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes et sa tête commencer à tourner. Mais pas plus que les autres elle n'émit la moindre protestation. Parce qu'arriver après le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas envisageable. Et qu'arriver au même moment était presque pire.

Harry faisait de son mieux pour leur faire emprunter le chemin le plus court, utilisant tous les raccourcis qu'il connaissait pour compenser les moments où les escaliers de Poudlard les faisaient dévier du parcours optimal. Heureusement les couloirs étaient maintenant vides de tout élève et leur progression n'était pas entravée par qui que ce soit.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du septième étage, vide, et une certaine forme de soulagement se répandit parmi eux, laissant Hermione légèrement perplexe devant les murs vierges de toute porte du couloir.

– Ha…rry… ? demanda-t-elle tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Mais Harry l'ignora et se tourna vers Neville et Ron.

– Quelle phrase à votre avis ?

– Je veux l'Horcruxe du seigneur des ténèbres ? proposa Neville.

– Non, trop évident, contra Harry. Il ne l'aura pas laissé sans protection je suppose.

Hermione se pencha vers Luna.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec irritation.

– C'est la salle sur demande, répondit Luna. Elle répond à une demande formulée par quelqu'un qui passerait ici.

– Je veux un moyen de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres ? proposa Ron au même moment.

Hermione fit une moue dubitative. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'un château enchanté pouvait faire. Nerveusement, elle fit tourner son bracelet autour de son poignet, tentant de trouver quelque chose.

– Ils se rapprochent ! fit Padma qui avait récupéré la carte des mains d'Harry et surveillait les alentours. Et je crois qu'ils accélèrent.

Ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, leur prouvant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés en supposant qu'un Horcruxe était caché dans la salle sur demande. Hermione et Ron pointèrent leur baguette dans la direction que Padma indiquait, se préparant avec angoisse à voir leurs adversaires surgir au détour du couloir.

– Je veux l'endroit où tout est caché, proposa alors Luna.

– Luna tu es géniale, fit Neville.

Harry acquiesça et se mit à faire des allers-retours précipités devant le mur de pierre. Une porte apparut au moment même où des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le lointain.

– Vite, chuchota avec hâte Padma.

Ils s'engouffrèrent par la porte, la refermant avec empressement derrière eux alors que des bruits de voix colériques leur parvenaient. Ils virent un sortilège illuminer le couloir au moment où la porte émit un click rassurant, n'étouffant cependant pas le violent bruit d'explosion qui éclata derrière, faisant trembler d'angoisse Hermione.

– Wow, c'est dingue, entendit-elle Ron commenter.

Elle se retourna, laissant la porte de la salle sur demande faire tampon entre eux et le seigneur des ténèbres, et se permit enfin de regarder où elle se trouvait. Elle en resta bouchée bée. La pièce devait faire la taille et la hauteur d'une cathédrale et partout, partout, étaient empilés des objets. Des chaises et des tables. Des draps. Des livres. Des tapis. Des balais. Des bougies. Des armures. Le tout formant des piles qui ne tenaient visiblement que par magie.

– Et maintenant ? demanda Neville.

Au même instant, un énorme bruit résonna de nouveau derrière eux, et ils sentirent la pièce entière trembler.

– Combien de temps avant qu'il ne réussisse à rentrer ici ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude, se tournant vers Hermione.

– Quelques minutes tout au plus, répondit-elle.

Elle espérait surtout que ce ne soit pas quelques secondes. Qu'il n'allait pas soudainement apparaitre juste devant eux, et les tuer sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

– Comment on retrouve le diadème ? demanda Padma d'une voix clairement affolée.

– On sait même pas si l'Horcruxe est le diadème, fit Ron. Ça peut aussi bien être le crane de sa première victime.

Hermione lui lança un regard dégouté, mais elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que c'était possible. Ça, ou n'importe quel autre objet dont ils n'avaient même pas connaissance. De nouveau un bruit d'explosion s'abattit derrière eux, et ils virent avec angoisse la porte se fissurer légèrement.

– On brule tout, décida Harry.

– Quoi !?

– Et comment on sort d'ici après ? demanda Hermione. On se jette dans les bras du seigneur des ténèbres ?

Sa propre phrase lui rappela soudainement un évènement de la matinée auquel elle n'avait absolument pas envie de penser. Avant que toute cette débâcle ne commence. Avant qu'il ne comprenne que la résistance cherchait à détruire ses Horcruxes. Cela lui semblait avoir eu lieu une éternité auparavant.

– La salle peut nous proposer une deuxième sortie ? demanda Padma.

Harry se mit aussitôt à faire des allers-retours en marmonnant ses exigences. Il s'arrêta au bout de trois, et pointa un doigt vers le fond de la salle. Au même instant un craquement assourdissant retentit derrière eux, faisant trembler les murs de la pièce et s'effondrer une partie des objets.

– Ignis Daemoniorum ! lança immédiatement Hermione, mettant toutes ses forces dans son sortilège.

Le Feudeymon jaillit de sa baguette, et les chimères de feu se jetèrent vers la porte partiellement détruite avec une violence inouïe.

– Courez ! ordonna Ron.

Ils s'élancèrent tous vers le fond de la pièce, lançant au passage leur propres Feudeymon. Aux chimères d'Hermione se joignirent d'immenses salamandres, des efrits avec des cornes démesurées, et d'autres créatures qu'elle ne réussit pas à identifier. La chaleur se fit infernale et au bout de quelques secondes ils durent utiliser des sortilèges de glaçage pour réussir à se tailler un chemin au milieu de l'enfer qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créé.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque la salle sur demande daigna enfin se plier à sa volonté et lui ouvrir le passage, Voldemort reconnut immédiatement la voix d'Hermione hurlant le sortilège du Feudeymon, mais la seule chose qu'il put voir fut un immense mur de flammes qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il conjura en vitesse un bouclier qui trembla sous le coup de l'impact, n'absorbant que partiellement le souffle du feu et les projetant Nagini et lui légèrement en arrière alors que Tyler, Lucius et Bellatrix allaient lamentablement s'écraser contre le mur du couloir.

– Ils vont sortir d'un autre côté. Trouvez-les ! ordonna-t-il à ses lieutenants dans un hurlement.

Lui-même, il s'engouffra dans la salle sur demande, Nagini à ses côtés, la baguette de sureau virevoltant autour de lui pour le protéger du Feudeymon. Mais partout où son regard se portait il ne restait déjà plus que des cendres.

Brutalement, il défit tous les charmes qui empêchaient la détection de son Horcruxe dans cette pièce, et tenta d'attirer celui-ci à lui. Mais rien ne vint. Il tenta des sortilèges alternatifs, se rapprochant de plus en plus du lieu où l'Horcruxe avait été conservé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il parvint au lieu exact qu'il put apercevoir le diadème de Serdaigle au milieu des cendres. À peine noirci, mais n'ayant pu protéger son morceau d'âme. De colère il envoya dessus le sort le plus noir qu'il connaissait, détruisant irrémédiablement le diadème.

Dans un instant de lucidité, il comprit que la destruction de ses Horcruxes menaçait sérieusement son équilibre mental, malgré l'élixir de la pierre philosophale. Mais sa rage était déjà beaucoup trop importante pour qu'il puisse faire machine arrière. Les résistants allaient payer. Il tuerait toutes leurs connaissances, proches ou lointaines, devant eux. Il ferait violer les femmes devant les maris. Il torturerait les enfants devant leurs parents. Et il ferait repeindre leurs maisons avec leur propre sang.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Padma et Hermione émergèrent de la salle sur demande ils s'effondrèrent à moitié sur le sol. Ils étaient dans un couloir à peine éclairé et l'atmosphère était particulièrement oppressante. Sans y prêter attention, Hermione et Neville se penchèrent sur Padma. La jambe gauche de la sorcière avait été prise dans le Feudeymon, et l'odeur de chair brulée était écœurante.

Hermione lança les quelques sortilèges de guérison qu'elle savait être efficace contre les brulures, mais aucun de semblait avoir le moindre effet et elle paniqua légèrement en voyant la chair mise à nue de Padma qui brulait toujours légèrement. Cette dernière devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne laisser échapper que quelques gémissements. La douleur était probablement atroce. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Neville, qui ne semblait pas plus efficace qu'elle.

Elle entendit Harry jurer à voix haute.

– Bellatrix Lestrange et Tyler Greengrass arrivent par la gauche, indiqua-t-il.

Il avait ressortit la carte et Hermione le regarda avec affolement. Ils n'étaient pas en état de se battre contre eux, et Padma avait besoin de soins d'urgence.

– Il faut ramener Padma auprès des autres, fit Ron.

– Laissez-moi ici et partez ! leur fit Padma en serrant les dents.

Neville arracha la carte des mains d'Harry.

– Là, il y a Molly Weasley, Ginny, Charlie et madame Pomfresh. Ce n'est pas si loin, on peut…

– Je vais accompagner Padma, intervint Luna. Vous, vous devez encore tuer le serpent. Et le seigneur des ténèbres.

Sans attendre leur réponse, Luna se plaça sous le bras de Padma et entraina l'autre jeune fille. Neville leur glissa la carte des maraudeurs entre les mains.

– Vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre, alors évitez de rencontrer qui que ce soit, fit-il.

Ils attendirent que les deux jeunes filles aient disparu au détour du couloir pour se précipiter dans un escalier descendant au sixième étage. Mais Hermione s'arrêta soudainement, avant de faire volte-face et de remonter les marches avec précipitation.

– Hermione ! fit Ron en se lançant à sa poursuite.

– Il faut qu'ils nous suivent nous ! répondit la jeune fille. Luna et Padma n'auront aucune chance s'ils se lancent à leur poursuite.

Ron acquiesça, et au moment où les deux mangemorts émergèrent du couloir, ils lancèrent tous les deux un puissant Confringo, avant de se replier vivement dans l'escalier, évitant juste à temps un Avada Kedavra lancé par Bellatrix Lestrange.

– Courrez ! fit Ron lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'Harry et de Neville.

Ils tournèrent à gauche mais un sortilège transperça le mur quelques mètres devant, y ouvrant un passage qui n'y était pas précédemment.

– Non, non, demi-tour, fit Hermione avec panique.

Ils repartirent dans l'autre sens, s'engouffrant dans un autre embranchement. Ils descendirent encore de deux étages, courant plus ou moins au hasard pour essayer de semer Tyler Greengrass et Bellatrix, sans trop s'éloigner non plus du seigneur des ténèbres et de Nagini. Même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de comment ils pourraient tuer Nagini et le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils rentrèrent finalement discrètement dans un passage secret, et débouchèrent dans une vaste pièce dont les grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le parc.

– Oh non, fit Harry.

Hermione regarda rapidement la pièce pour déterminer ce qui avait provoqué la réaction d'Harry. De par la taille et la décoration, il devait s'agir d'une ancienne salle de bal, visiblement inutilisée depuis des années. La pièce avait une seule sortie, et des bruits de pas se faisaient déjà entendre.

– Remontons dans le passage, fit Ron.

– Impossible, répondit Harry d'un ton affolé. Il ne s'ouvre que dans un seul sens !

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre, conscients qu'ils étaient pris au piège. Que ce serait surement leur dernier combat. Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche.

– Il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher de l'aide, fit-il en la tendant à Hermione.

– Non je reste ! fit celle-ci.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis se battre sans elle. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait confrontée à Bellatrix.

– Tu as bien dit qu'il ne pouvait te détecter n'est-ce pas ? fit Harry. Alors tu es la seule qui peut sortir d'ici là-dessous.

Mais elle ne pouvait les laisser tous les trois face aux mangemorts du premier cercle de Voldemort.

– Et vos communiquant ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ils se brouillent dans des lieux avec une magie trop forte, répondit Ron. Bouge-toi Hermione ou on va juste tous mourir !

Hermione hésita encore une fraction de seconde, puis enfila la cape et courut vers l'entrée de la salle, alors que ses amis érigeaient une sorte de barricade avec les statues. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se glisser hors de la salle qu'elle croisait Lucius Malefoy.

– Tiens tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous donc là ? fit le patriarche Malefoy.

Hermione le vit pointer sa baguette sur sa marque, et elle se remit à courir à toute allure. Harry, Ron et Neville pourraient peut-être tenir quelques instants face à Lucius Malefoy. Mais ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir contre plusieurs ennemis à la fois. Elle descendit une nouvelle volée de marches et parcourut plusieurs couloirs avant de se rendre compte avec panique qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où chercher les résistants.

Elle leva sa baguette d'un geste vif, et se concentra sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le premier souvenir qui lui était venu à l'esprit concernait une discussion animée qu'elle avait eu il y avait quelques jours de cela avec le seigneur des ténèbres à propos de magie nord-américaine, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. S'ils gagnaient cette bataille, elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à cela après. Et sinon, ses propres pensées seraient surement le cadet de ses soucis.

– Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum !

Des loutres argentées jaillirent de sa baguette, et elle les envoya chercher de l'aide dans tout le château. Elle les regarda s'éloigner rapidement dans les couloirs, vérifiant qu'elles lui obéissaient bien. Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin pour retourner aider ses amis lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres déboucha d'un couloir, accompagné de Tyler Greengrass, de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Nagini.

Sa présence était suffocante, et elle pouvait voir l'air trembler autour de lui sous la puissance furieuse de sa magie. Il était encore plus hors de lui que lorsqu'il l'avait torturée ce matin et ses yeux semblaient promettre milles morts. Il marcha juste à côté d'elle et la respiration d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa gorge de peur.

Sa main gauche passa à quelques centimètres de la cape d'invisibilité, et elle remarqua au passage qu'il portait la bague des Gaunt. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Nagini quant à elle darda un instant sa langue fourchue dans sa direction. Hermione hésita à lui lancer un sortilège, les chances qu'elle parvienne à blesser le serpent sans se faire contrer étant quasiment inexistantes, mais l'instant d'après Nagini laissa échapper un faible sifflement et le seigneur des ténèbres se retourna brusquement. Hermione crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre alors que ses yeux passaient juste à côté d'elle.

Mais finalement Nagini siffla autre chose et il l'attira plus près de lui avant de reprendre son chemin. Puis tous les quatre disparurent dans la direction d'où elle venait, et Hermione fut prise de panique. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Harry, Ron et Neville affronter seuls Bellatrix, Tyler, Lucius et Lord Voldemort ! Ce serait tout simplement un massacre ! Et son aide ne changerait absolument rien à l'équilibre des forces.

Elle fit alors demi-tour, et tenta de remonter au quatrième étage. Si elle parvenait à retrouver le passage secret, elle pourrait l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, et permettre à ses amis de s'échapper et de rejoindre les autres pour affronter tous ensemble le seigneur des ténèbres et Nagini.

oOoOoOo

Harry avait sa baguette fermement pointée devant lui, tout comme Ron et Neville. Il comprit malheureusement un instant trop tard ce que Lucius Malefoy faisait, et lorsqu'il lança son sortilège, le mangemort avait déjà appuyé sur sa marque, appelant le seigneur des ténèbres.

D'un mouvement souple, Lucius Malefoy esquiva son Stupefix, avant de leur envoyer une volée de sortilèges avec une vitesse qu'Harry m'imaginait pas le hautain aristocrate posséder. L'un d'entre eux toucha Neville, ralentit par son bras gauche douloureux, qui émit un cri rageur.

Ron et Harry ripostèrent vivement, chacun lançant ses propres sortilèges. Harry évita un Diffindo qui entailla un portrait derrière lui. Neville sauva Ron d'un Avada Kedavra en déplaçant une statue juste devant lui. Et Ron parvint à toucher Lucius Malefoy avec son sortilège d'expulsion, le faisant reculer de quelques mètres sans pour autant le blesser.

L'aristocrate répliqua en faisant s'effondrer une partie du plafond sur eux, et s'ils n'avaient pas vécu exactement la même chose quelques heures plus tôt dans les entrailles de Gringotts, Harry et Ron n'auraient pu réagir à temps. Ils érigèrent un bouclier au même instant, envoyant les morceaux de pierre tout autour d'eux.

Neville en profita pour envoyer une puissante vague en direction de leur adversaire, que Lucius Malefoy fit disparaitre d'un mouvement vif de baguette, avant de lancer un Doloris sur Ron qui se le prit de plein fouet, tombant sur le sol et hurlant comme Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler.

– Expelliarmus ! lança-t-il.

Si Lucius Malefoy l'évita, il dut cependant lever le sortilège qu'il maintenait sur Ron, libérant ce dernier du Doloris. Des bruits de pas saccadés se firent entendre venant du couloir, et Harry espéra de tout cœur que c'était de l'aide et non de nouveaux mangemorts. Coincés dans cette salle ils étaient déjà suffisamment en difficulté face à un seul.

Neville souffrait visiblement plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre de la morsure de Greyback. Ron se relevait à peine de son Doloris, les jambes tremblantes. Et lui-même, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, n'ayant guère dormi de la nuit.

Heureusement les personnes qui débouchèrent dans la salle étaient ici pour leur venir en aide. Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Daphnée et Astoria arrivèrent juste derrière Lucius Malefoy. De multiples sortilèges volèrent vers lui, et tous crurent qu'il allait enfin être mis hors d'état de nuire, lorsque les sortilèges rebondirent dans un gong sonore sur un bouclier impressionnant qui venait d'apparaitre juste devant lui.

À l'entrée de la pièce, entouré de Bellatrix Lestrange, Tyler Greengrass et Nagini, se trouvait Lord Voldemort, irradiant de puissance et de rage.

– Tiens tiens Tyler, n'est-ce donc pas tes chères filles ? fit Bellatrix en partant dans un caquètement dément.

Tyler Greengrass ne lui répondit pas, et Harry remarqua que l'homme prenait grand soin de ne regarder ni Daphnée, ni Astoria. Lord Voldemort lui, ne semblait même pas avoir entendu Bellatrix. Son entière attention était tournée vers Harry, et celui-ci sentit ses entrailles se geler.

– Harry Potter, commença doucement le seigneur des ténèbres. Évidement. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer. Mais avant, dis-moi, où se trouve donc ta cape d'invisibilité ?

Un intense sentiment de surprise traversa Harry. Sa cape d'invisibilité ? Pourquoi diable Voldemort voulait-il sa cape d'invisibilité ?

– Surement pas ! répondit-il plus par reflexe qu'autre chose.

Un sortilège fusa instantanément vers lui et Harry l'évita de justesse, son cœur battant à la chamade. Immédiatement, Kingsley et Remus virent se placer à côté de lui. Du coin de l'œil il vit Bellatrix Lestrange envoyer un sortilège à Daphnée, qui fut dévié par Tonks. Fred et George se retrouvèrent face à Tyler Greengrass, alors qu'Astoria et Neville et Ron s'attaquaient à Lucius Malefoy.

La pièce était bien trop petite pour des duels d'une telle ampleur, et en plus des sortilèges, il fallait éviter les tirs perdus ainsi que les différents objets qui se trouvaient projetés dans tous les sens. Mais le plus terrifiant pour Harry était de constater une fois de plus à quel point Voldemort était écrasant de puissance.

Kingsley, Remus et lui envoyaient sortilèges sur sortilèges au seigneur des ténèbres, mais rien de ce qu'ils faisaient ne parvenait à le toucher. Il entendit un cri de douleur derrière lui, sans pouvoir se retourner pour vérifier de qui il provenait. Puis un nouveau pan du plafond s'effondra et il ne l'évita qu'au dernier instant.

Un cri de rage retentit soudainement sur sa droite, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil. C'était Tyler Greengrass qui venait de crier. Il regardait avec un air perdu le corps de sa fille Daphnée s'effondrer sur le sol, visiblement sans vie. Puis Tyler Greengrass se jeta violement vers Bellatrix Lestrange, créant un instant la surprise.

– Avada Kedavra, fit le seigneur des ténèbres avec un ennui palpable.

Son sortilège fusa, et Tyler Greengrass, en plein milieu d'un bon, ne put l'éviter.

oOoOoOo

Hermione courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard, faisant son possible pour s'orienter au mieux malgré sa méconnaissance des lieux. Mais entre les escaliers mouvants, les tableaux qui lui indiquaient la mauvaise direction et sa propre mémoire qui lui jouait visiblement des tours depuis qu'elle l'avait elle-même en partie effacée, elle se trouvait particulièrement inefficace.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin devant le passage secret qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt, il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée, et elle plongea dedans en espérant de toutes ses forces ne pas arriver dans une pièce remplie de cadavres. Elle s'écorcha violement les genoux et les mains en trébuchant sur une pierre, mais poursuivit néanmoins sa course à la même allure.

Et lorsqu'elle arriva finalement juste derrière la sortie du passage secret, elle put entendre des bruits de combat absolument terrifiants. Des hurlements. Des explosions. Des cris de douleur. Vérifiant qu'elle avait toujours la cape d'invisibilité sur elle, elle fit doucement pivoter le mur qui la séparait de la salle, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

La violence des combats qui s'y déroulaient était palpable. Elle repéra un corps sur le sol, mais refusant de s'y attarder elle coinça une pierre pour bloquer la fermeture du passage et s'avança dans la pièce, se cachant derrière une statue. Et elle jura. Les résistants et les mangemorts s'étaient plus ou moins mêlés les uns aux autres, et même en les prévenant de l'ouverture du passage, ils ne seraient pas en mesure de pouvoir l'emprunter facilement. Heureusement ses patronus avaient réussi à ramener un peu d'aide.

Elle lança discrètement un sortilège à Lucius Malefoy pour défendre Astoria qui semblait irradier de fureur, et se déplaça rapidement pour se rapprocher d'Harry, de Kingsley et de Remus. Ils tenaient pour le moment bon face à Voldemort, mais la situation était plus que critique. Elle observa un instant le seigneur des ténèbres. La rage qui émanait de lui était palpable et elle trouva qu'elle rendait son duel moins naturel, moins fluide que ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans d'autres circonstances.

– Endoloris, lança Voldemort en direction d'Harry.

– Expelliarmus ! contra le jeune homme, son sortilège exactement dans le même axe que celui de son ennemi.

Mais contrairement à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient affrontés, le sortilège de Voldemort traversa sans souci celui d'Harry, et ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol en criant de douleur. Hermione remarqua alors que ce n'était pas sa baguette d'if que le seigneur des ténèbres avait entre les mains, mais une autre baguette qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Hermione se déplaça encore légèrement, essayant d'avoir un meilleur angle pour tenter de surprendre le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais au détour d'un rocher, elle percuta Nagini qui darda vers elle sa tête reptilienne, semblant la sentir de nouveau, malgré la cape. Il y eu un instant de flottement, puis le serpent se jeta sur elle et Hermione lui envoya un sortilège d'expulsion par reflexe.

Elle voulut se lancer à la suite du serpent, sachant qu'il fallait absolument le tuer avant de pouvoir vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, mais en exécutant son sortilège dans l'urgence elle avait déstabilisé ses charmes de dissimulation, et le regard du seigneur des ténèbres venait de se braquer sur elle. Elle y lut une certaine surprise de la trouver ici, puis l'avidité remplaça toute autre émotion dans son regard.

Il exécuta en une fraction de seconde les mouvements de baguette d'un accio. Hermione raffermit sa prise sur la cape d'invisibilité, s'apprêtant à la protéger comme elle le pouvait, lorsqu'un horrible bruit d'écrasement retentit dans la salle en même temps qu'un long sifflement.

oOoOoOo

– Maiiiiiiiiiiitrreeeeee.

C'était un long sifflement d'agonie et Voldemort se retourna d'un coup, ses yeux se fixant immédiatement sur Nagini. Sur son corps qui se convulsait sur le sol, une lance ayant précédemment appartenu à une armure traversant sa tête. Et de l'autre côté de la lance, se tenait fièrement une rouquine à peine sortie de l'adolescence, trois autres figures juste derrière elle.

– Avada Kedavra !

oOoOoOo

Harry vit avec terreur le rayon vert foncer sur Ginny. Elle commença à se décaler, mais pas assez vite. Il envoya désespérément un sortilège pour essayer de la pousser du chemin, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que son sort défie les lois de la magie et arrive avant celui de Voldemort. Mais ce fut Molly Weasley qui fut la plus rapide, et Harry vit sa mère d'adoption pousser violement son unique fille, recevant en pleine poitrine le sortilège qui lui était destiné.

oOoOoOo

Hermione s'était détournée avant même que Lord Voldemort ne lance son sortilège, saisissant l'opportunité de la distraction de peur ne plus en avoir ensuite. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le seigneur des ténèbres, profitant de son regard toujours fixé sur le corps maintenant sans vie de Nagini. Du dernier Horcruxe.

– Expelliarmus ! lança-t-elle, faisant au passage tomber la cape d'invisibilité derrière elle sans faire exprès.

Le sortilège toucha le seigneur des ténèbres, et sa nouvelle baguette vola vers elle. L'attention de Voldemort revint sur elle et tout ce qu'elle pouvait maintenant y lire était une rage sans limite. Elle le vit faire un mouvement de bras, surement pour sortir l'une de ses autres baguettes, et elle se jeta en avant.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait de particulier cette baguette, ni pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres l'utilisait maintenant. Mais elle allait la détruire. La briser en deux juste au cas où. De nouveau son regard croisa celui de Lord Voldemort, et cette fois-ci elle y rencontra un mélange de crainte et de fureur qui la perturba.

Au moment même où ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bois clair, le seigneur des ténèbres pointa sa baguette d'if vers elle. Le sortilège qu'elle reçut en pleine poitrine provoqua une douleur tellement insoutenable qu'elle en lâcha aussi bien la baguette de sureau que sa propre baguette en bois de vigne. Elle tomba à genoux, et se força à relever tout de même les yeux pour voir la mort en face.

Mais Voldemort ne prêtait plus attention, ni à elle, ni à son environnement. Il récupéra la baguette de sureau sur le sol au moment même où deux rayons verts le percutaient en même temps, venant de deux directions opposées. Harry et Ginny.

Une immense douleur s'empara d'Hermione et elle hurla en même temps que Voldemort alors que le corps du seigneur des ténèbres se volatilisait subitement en plein air. Puis tout devint noir.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle était dans une pièce douloureusement blanche, et sa poitrine la faisait affreusement souffrir. Elle papillonna un instant des yeux, essayant de faire disparaitre le brouillard qui floutait sa vision, et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres sans y parvenir, lui faisant pousser un gémissement paniqué.

– Hermione ! entendit-elle.

– Ron ? fit-elle faiblement.

Elle tenta de concentrer sa vision sur la droite, là d'où provenait la voix de son ami.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle essaya de nouveau de se redresser, avec plus de succès cette fois, mais elle sentit une main la rallonger fermement.

– Il n'y a pas de danger, ne t'inquiète pas.

La vision d'Hermione se fit moins floue, et elle réussit à distinguer Harry à sa gauche.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres ? demanda-t-elle.

– Mort, répondit Harry.

Le flot de sensations qui l'assaillit à cette nouvelle la laissa un instant interdite. L'incrédulité. Le soulagement. La colère. L'abandon. La tristesse. La haine. La joie.

– Les mangemorts ont pris la fuite après cela, ajouta Ron. Poudlard et le ministère de la magie britannique sont sous le contrôle de la résistance maintenant.

Hermione se redressa légèrement et fit un faible sourire à ses deux amis.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit-elle doucement.

– Oui, fit Ron sans grande conviction.

Hermione lui lança un regard triste mais Ron sembla se reprendre.

– Nous allons indiquer aux guérisseurs que tu es réveillée, fit-il.

Hermione les regarda sortir de la pièce et se redressa un peu plus. Elle n'avait presque pas envie qu'ils reviennent. Parce que lorsque Harry et Ron reviendraient, il faudrait qu'elle leur demande qui était mort. Elle avait vu Molly Weasley du coin de l'œil, et la douleur qui l'étreignit à cette simple pensée était déjà insoutenable. Elle savait qu'il y en avait forcement d'autres. Elle se souvenait d'un corps sans vie dans la salle de bal. Et Padma ? Et Bill ?

Elle ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine, et une étrange sensation de froid fit baisser son regard. Sur son poignet gauche, le bracelet en or blanc du seigneur des ténèbres était toujours là. Avec appréhension, elle posa sa main droite dessus et tenta de le retirer. En vain. Elle saisit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et lança un sortilège dessus. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Sans résultat. Elle était toujours incapable de le retirer.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : Non, non, on ne lance pas des tomates sur l'auteur ! (Par contre une review cela fait toujours plaisir).

Maintenant il ne reste plus que l'épilogue ! À la semaine prochaine :)


	32. Épilogue

Bonjour à tous,

L'épilogue était écris et relu, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais le poster :)

Il est vraiment long, mais cela ne faisait pas vraiment de sens de le couper en plusieurs parties.

J'en profite pour remercier tous mes reviewers : Ange, Gui40, salmonelodie, loup4, Isabella-57, Tokyogaijin, MaldivesMasques, petitpain, SkyFalll, guestyn, ALIASTESIN, Matalyx, 972, Kather, Drennae, saevevial, Lilou, Clow, Love the Original Family, MonaIsla, flemmardise, misspilou, BlueDragibus, Higrek, , jade, drou, Marine et les Guest anonymes.

Un grand merci en particulier à Isabella-57, pour m'avoir suivie du début à la fin :)

Ainsi bien sûr qu'à toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoire en tant qu'alerte ou favori.

Toutes ces marques d'attention m'ont énormément touchée, m'insufflant parfois la motivation qui me manquait pour finir un chapitre à temps.

Pour information, les grandes lignes de l'épilogue étaient prévues depuis le tout début de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous apportera satisfaction et répondra à vos questions.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Épilogue – Septembre 2004**

Encore à moitié endormie, Hermione Granger sortit vaillamment de sa chambre pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain, et elle examina son reflet d'un œil critique. Ses cheveux étaient comme toujours affreusement indisciplinés, son teint fatigué, et la robe de sorcière confortable qu'elle venait juste de mettre avait vue des jours meilleurs.

– Tu n'as pas très bonne mine, commenta le miroir.

– Oh ça suffit, rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas bonne mine, pas besoin de le lui rappeler. D'une part, elle était rentrée beaucoup trop tard la veille, après être sortie dans un bar moldu avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Et d'autre part, elle n'était absolument pas emballée par l'après-midi à venir. Contrairement à un dimanche habituel où la plupart des Weasley et leurs amis proches se retrouvaient au Terrier pour déjeuner et discuter ensemble, le dimanche 12 septembre 2004 marquait les cinq ans de la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Les cinq ans de la mort de Lord Voldemort. Une grandiose cérémonie était prévue dans le parc de Poudlard pour célébrer cela, et Hermione n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre.

Bien des choses avaient changé en cinq ans. Apres la défaite de Lord Voldemort, la population sorcière s'était brusquement soulevée dans la plupart des pays de l'Alliance Magique. Des journées de chaos avaient suivi, avant que la situation ne se stabilise enfin, à la faveur des résistants. Les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas laissé faire facilement cependant, et de nombreuses pertes avaient été à déplorer. Parmi les personnes qu'Hermione connaissait, Molly Weasley, Daphnée Greengrass, Sturgis Podmore, Lee Jordan et le professeur Flitwick étaient morts pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Les affrontements suivants avaient emporté Dean Thomas, Angelina Johnson et Cho Chang.

Et tous les autres ne s'en étaient pas sortis indemnes non plus. Padma boitait toujours à cause du Feudeymon qui avait presque emporté sa jambe. Neville avait développé un gout pour la viande crue qui n'était guère naturel. Sirius avait perdu la mobilité de son bras gauche. Et si Bill s'était finalement remis, il pouvait difficilement effectuer le moindre effort physique, même cinq ans après.

Mais l'ampleur des révoltes qui s'étaient soulevées avait tout de même limité les pertes. Ils s'étaient rendu-compte que partout, des réseaux de résistances s'étaient formés et avaient luttés pendant des années plus ou moins dans l'ombre. Même au Royaume-Uni, la chute du seigneur des ténèbres avait révélé que de nombreux fonctionnaires du ministère avaient discrètement fait disparaître des documents pour protéger les citoyens. Les résistants avaient ainsi découverts avec stupeur que Percy Weasley avait élevé la disparition de preuves au rang d'art, permettant de sauver de nombreuses personnes, y compris sa propre famille.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, Hermione eut une pensée dédaigneuse pour Voldemort. Il avait été tellement certain d'avoir un pouvoir absolu sur sa population. Tellement persuadé que le règne par la terreur était la meilleure des solutions. Avec pour résultat que six jours après sa mort, tout son empire s'était effondré comme un château de carte, et la plupart de ses mangemorts étaient en prison.

Parmi ses plus proches fidèles, Fenrir Greyback, Tyler Greengrass, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov et Evan Rosier étaient morts. Les autres porteurs de la marque étaient à Azkaban pour le restant de leurs jours. La prison n'était plus gardée par des détraqueurs, mais les protections autour avaient été renforcées pour rassurer la population.

Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas marqués, les peines avaient été plus légères. Ne serait-ce que parce que le gouvernement ne voulait pas retomber dans la tyrannie. Et si Hermione comprenait et approuvait, c'était cependant très étrange de savoir que Drago Malefoy refaisait maintenant sa vie auprès d'Astoria après deux années de prison. À chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir avec malaise des Doloris qu'elle lui avait infligés sous les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres.

Une fois les différents pantins de Voldemort renversés, il avait fallu reconstruire la société. Libérer et soigner les victimes du régime de Voldemort. Mettre en place des gouvernements de transition. Abolir les lois injustes dictées les douze dernières années. Hermione avait ainsi passé la première année après la chute à essayer de remettre en place la société sorcière, ainsi que tous les autres résistants.

Ils avaient aussi pu retrouver la trace de tous les nés-moldus cachés par Albus Dumbledore. Le jour où Kingsley Shacklebolt avait pris ses fonctions en tant que ministre de la magie britannique temporaire, un parchemin était apparu devant lui, expliquant la démarche de Dumbledore et indiquant que la liste ne se révèlerait que lorsqu'un ministre sans la marque des ténèbres entrerait en fonction. D'une simplicité désarmante. La façon dont Dumbledore s'y était pris pour transférer une partie de son aura à Hermione restait par contre un mystère, aucun document n'y faisant ne serait-ce que référence.

L'intégration des nés-moldus n'avait pas été évidente. Entre ceux qui avaient été réduits en esclavage, et ceux qui découvraient tout juste ce monde en plein milieu de leurs études supérieures, certains ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec la magie. Hermione avait passé des heures à parler avec chacun d'entre eux. À leur expliquer ce que le nouveau monde magique pourrait leur apporter. Beaucoup avaient finalement décidé de laisser au nouveau régime une chance. Pour les autres, Hermione leur avait laissé ses coordonnées, les enjoignant à la contacter si jamais ils changeaient un jour d'avis.

L'année suivante, lorsque le monde sorcier avait retrouvé une certaine stabilité, Hermione s'était inscrite à Poudlard pour y effectuer sa septième année et obtenir ses ASPIC, diplôme indispensable pour faire carrière au Royaume-Uni. Elle aurait pu étudier par correspondance avant de les passer, mais Harry, Ron et Ginny l'avaient convaincue que rien ne valait Poudlard. Et elle devait reconnaitre que cela avait été une expérience particulièrement intéressante. Le château lui-même était incroyablement passionnant, et Hermione avait passé des nuits entières à l'explorer, Harry lui ayant prêté pour l'occasion la carte des maraudeurs.

La plupart des élèves de sa classe étaient plus jeune qu'elle, mais la différence était suffisamment faible pour que cela ne se remarque pas trop. Et les classes étaient de toute façon particulièrement désorganisées cette année-là, beaucoup de nés-moldus commençant à peine leurs études magiques alors qu'ils avaient à peu près son âge.

Poudlard avait même dû faire appel à des professeurs temporaires pour réussir à gérer toutes les différences de niveau. Harry avait excellé en professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour les plus jeunes, Remus Lupin occupant le poste pour les plus âgés, et Hermione savait qu'il aurait surement adoré continuer à enseigner si son devoir ne l'avait pas poussé à devenir finalement un remarquable auror.

Elle avait eu la surprise d'être repartie à Gryffondor, pensant plutôt finir à Serdaigle, et elle avait porté les couleurs rouge et or avec plaisir, même si elle avait passé plus d'heures à la bibliothèque que tous ses camarades réunis. Elle avait aussi découvert qu'elle n'avait guère de souci à suivre les cours, même sans avoir effectué les six années précédentes. La défense contre les forces du mal, la métamorphose, les sortilèges, l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes étaient aisées avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris au château de Serpentard.

Elle avait dû mettre plus d'efforts dans les potions, l'histoire de la magie, l'astronomie et la botanique qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment étudiées même si elle en avait parfois discuté avec le seigneur des ténèbres ou les résistants. Elle avait découvert aussi l'existence des soins aux créatures magiques, branche de la magie que le seigneur des ténèbres devait avoir considéré comme inexistante vu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un seul livre traitant du sujet dans sa bibliothèque.

La seule matière qu'elle avait détestée d'emblée était la divination. Un ramassis d'idioties pour les crédules. Et pourtant, elle savait que cette matière-ci, contrairement aux soins des créatures magiques, le seigneur des ténèbres la tenait en haute estime. Ce qu'elle trouvait toujours aujourd'hui incompréhensible. Elle avait même abandonné la matière en cours d'année, n'obtenant finalement que onze ASPICs – elle avait passé l'étude des moldus en candidat libre –. Dix Optimal, et un Effort Exceptionnel en astronomie auquel elle essayait de ne pas trop penser.

Ensuite, elle était allée à l'Université. C'était encore plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. D'une difficulté hautement stimulante. Elle avait revu Asma Bacaffa, et elle avait rencontré d'autres mages, ainsi que bien sûr la doyenne de l'université Maria d'Aguilar. Et de nombreux élèves venus du monde entiers avec lesquels elle était toujours en contact. Trois années après, en juin 2004, juste après ses examens, Hermione prêtait serment pour devenir mage, seule étudiante à avoir ce privilège depuis de nombreuses années.

Son seul regret était ses résultats finaux à l'Université. Les plus hauts depuis un peu plus de cinquante années. Cela avait failli être les plus hauts depuis bien plus longtemps. Mais non, il avait fallu que Marvolo Gaunt obtienne trois points de plus qu'elle. Elle ne savait même pas comment cela était possible d'obtenir ces trois points supplémentaires, et même trois mois après, cela la frustrait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Après son serment, Hermione avait quitté l'Angleterre pendant quelques mois, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait faire ensuite, et voulant profiter d'avoir du temps devant elle pour visiter la plupart des places magiques qu'elle n'avait pas encore découvertes au cours de ses études. Elle avait passé quelques jours dans tous les lieux sorciers emblématiques, et même dans ceux beaucoup plus reculés, revenant juste de temps en temps pour déjeuner le dimanche au Terrier et repartant immédiatement après, trop préoccupée pour s'attarder. Une fois de plus elle avait cherché des traces, des indices, des preuves de ses suspicions. En vain.

Et depuis deux semaines elle était de retour au Royaume-Uni, errant pour le moment sans but, hésitant toujours entre entrer au département de la justice magique, devenir langue de plomb, ou consacrer encore quelques années à étudier la magie à l'étranger.

Bien sûr elle avait été expressément priée par Kingsley de venir à la cérémonie en l'honneur de la chute de Voldemort, ainsi que la plupart des autres résistants. Elle savait déjà comment cela allait se passer. Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes allaient défiler, souhaitant absolument les saluer, leur serrer la main, échanger un mot avec eux. La féliciter pour avoir désarmé le seigneur des ténèbres, et encenser Harry et Ginny pour l'avoir finalement tué. Et eux, ils allaient faire semblant de sourire alors qu'ils doutaient de sa mort.

Peu étaient au courant de ses doutes. Les mages qu'elle connaissait, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle. Mais s'ils restaient vigilants, ils ne pouvaient pour autant rien y faire, aucune trace de Lord Voldemort n'ayant été notée ces dernières années. Et parfois, Hermione se demandait si elle n'avait pas ces doutes simplement parce qu'une part d'elle aurait voulu qu'il survive. Une part d'elle qu'elle tentait généralement de reléguer le plus possible en arrière-plan, pour éviter la sensation de manque qui survenait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. À son insupportable arrogance. À ses incroyables connaissances. À son envoutante magie.

– Stop Hermione, stop, se fustigea-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune envie que ses pensées glissent sur cette pente dangereuse maintenant. Soupirant, elle lança quelques sortilèges précis sur son visage, rafraichissant faussement son teint. Elle changea ensuite de robe, mettant quelque chose de bien plus habillé. Enfin, elle coiffa d'un coup de baguette ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné.

– Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux, commenta le miroir en lui faisant un sourire.

Hermione arrangea une dernière mèche de cheveux, avant de laisser retomber ses mains. Elle sentit quelque chose glisser le long de son poignet gauche, et un instant après un bruit retentit près du sol. Par reflexe elle s'éloigna vivement, pointant sa baguette sur la source du bruit. Et son regard tomba sur son bracelet en or blanc. Qui venait de s'écraser sur le sol de sa salle de bain.

Elle resta pétrifiée, regardant avec incrédulité le bracelet gisant par terre. Elle avait essayé pendant des mois de le retirer, sans succès. Ni elle, ni Harry ni aucun des mages n'avaient réussis. Asma, Maria, Alexandra et elle avaient tout tenté pour ne serait-ce qu'identifier ses propriétés, mais quoi que le seigneur des ténèbres avait fait, cela s'était avéré au-dessus de leur niveau. Et maintenant le bracelet venait de s'enlever tout seul ? Cinq années après ? Cela sonnait comme un très mauvais présage et un frisson glacé parcourut son dos.

Secouant la tête, elle ramassa le bracelet, le mit dans l'une des poches de sa robe et se décida à aller à la cérémonie un peu plus tôt que prévu. Si elle voulait en discuter avec Harry, ce serait de toute façon là-bas qu'elle le trouverait. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle y croise aussi Alexandra, qui gouvernait désormais la Russie magique, et Asma, qui se complaisait dans ce genre de cérémonies bien qu'il n'ait participé à aucun des combats, et qu'il ne cache ni son admiration pour Lord Voldemort, ni sa déception à l'idée qu'il soit peut-être mort.

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux abords des grilles de Poudlard, elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il n'y avait encore personne. Argus Rusard la fit pénétrer dans le château avec son habituelle mauvaise humeur, et elle se dépêcha de remonter le chemin jusqu'au grand hall, bien plus tendue que ce qu'elle avait été dans les cinq dernières années.

S'il n'y avait pas encore l'insupportable foule qu'il y aurait dès le début de l'après-midi, le château était cependant rempli d'élèves, et ils venaient visiblement tout juste de sortir du déjeuner, se déversant dans le parc pour profiter du soleil. La plupart s'arrêtèrent net en la voyant, chuchotant ensuite avec excitation sur son passage.

– C'est Hermione Granger !

– Vraiment ?

– Il parait qu'elle...

– Hermione Granger !

– Tu penses que…

– Pousse-toi un peu !

– Aïe !

Hermione ne prêta pas attention aux murmures, ayant l'habitude de voir les gens se retourner dans la rue dès qu'elle mettait un pied en dehors de chez elle. Et c'était encore pire lorsque Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle se retrouvaient pour manger quelque part. Au cours de toutes ses errances, il n'y avait qu'au fin fond de la Birmanie, dans la maison d'Alexandra autour du lac Inle, qu'elle avait rencontré des sorciers qui ne la connaissaient pas.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les portes du château, et déboucha dans le hall au moment où la directrice McGonagall, le ministre Shacklebolt, et Harry et Ginny sortaient de la grande salle. Ils étaient venus déjeuner au château pour finaliser les derniers détails de la cérémonie, au plus grand malheur d'Harry qui ne détestait rien de plus que sa célébrité. Il avait maugréé toute la soirée précédente à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce que Ginny menace de le faire dormir sur le canapé durant quatre mois s'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de se plaindre. La menace avait fait s'étrangler Ron dans sa bière, mais Harry avait finalement changé de sujet.

– Hermione, s'exclama Ginny en la voyant, la serrant l'instant d'après dans ses bras.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire forcé, puis salua rapidement Harry, Kingsley et Minerva.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry, percevant son malaise.

D'une main tremblante, Hermione sortit le bracelet en or blanc de sa poche, et sans un mot elle le tendit à Harry. Instantanément, les visages de Harry, Ginny, Kingsley et de Minerva perdirent leurs couleurs, et ils l'entrainèrent vers le bureau directorial.

oOoOoOo

Hermione s'effondra sur le canapé de son salon. Il était près de deux heures du matin, et elle venait tout juste de rentrer chez elle, après la cérémonie et des heures de discussion avec les anciens résistants.

Malgré son mauvais pressentiment, tout s'était finalement parfaitement déroulé. Kingsley avait fait un discours résolument tourné vers l'avenir, Harry et Ginny avaient dit quelques mots poignants pour la mémoire de ceux qui étaient morts cinq années plus tôt, et la population sorcière avait célébré la date dans la joie et l'allégresse.

Hermione elle avait retrouvé avec plaisir des personnes qu'elle n'avait pas revues depuis son retour. D'anciens membres de la résistance. Ses camarades de classe de Poudlard et de l'Université. Alexandra avec toute la pompe de son statut officiel, et aussi Asma et Maria qui s'étaient mêlés à la foule discrètement – pour ceux en tout cas qui n'étaient pas capable de ressentir leur imposante magie –.

– Hermione, Hermione !

Elle releva soudainement la tête, alertée par l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Harry. Elle se précipita vers la cheminée, s'agenouillant au niveau de la tête de son ami qui venait d'y apparaitre.

– Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ma cape a disparu.

– Quoi ?

– Ma cape d'invisibilité, elle a disparu.

Hermione se raidit d'effroi. Plusieurs mois après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, elle avait tenté de trouver et de lire les livres qu'elle avait vus dans sa pièce secrète. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dénicher la plupart d'entre eux bien sûr, et il avait été absolument impossible pour qui que ce soit de retrouver le château de Serpentard, comme si celui-ci avait purement et simplement disparu de la surface de la terre. Mais trouver les contes de Beedle le Barde n'avait guère été complexe.

Et parmi toutes les histoires, elle avait fini par s'arrêter sur le conte des trois frères. Une baguette, une pierre et une cape. Elle s'était souvenue de l'éclat de crainte dans le regard du seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'elle l'avait désarmé de son étrange baguette, du fait qu'il se soit mis à découvert pour la récupérer. De la pierre noire qui ornait la bague qu'il portait. Et de l'intérêt qu'il avait porté à la cape d'Harry. Elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Harry sur le moment, lui demandant simplement de veiller sur sa cape.

– Tes sortilèges de protections étaient détruits ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ils étaient en parfait état Hermione, répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

Ce n'en était que plus angoissant, et Hermione eut l'impression qu'un étau venait comprimer douloureusement sa poitrine alors qu'elle demandait à Harry de lui ouvrir le passage pour qu'elle puisse vérifier par elle-même.

oOoOoOo

C'était le 19 septembre, le jour de ses 25 ans, et au lieu de célébrer avec ses amis comme cela était initialement prévu, Hermione se tenait toute vêtue de noir dans un cimetière, entourée de Harry, Ginny, Ron et des autres résistants. Severus Rogue avait été retrouvé mort deux jours plus tôt dans son laboratoire de potions, alors que Minerva McGonagall venait lui rendre visite. Même si Severus Rogue s'était retiré de la direction de Poudlard juste après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres pour se consacrer aux potions, les deux anciens collègues étaient resté très proches.

La mort semblait accidentelle. Des émanations de voltiflor et de ciguë, qui s'étaient mélangées avec les vapeurs de la potion du cinquième poison floral de Phineas Bourne, alors qu'il faisait moins de 10 degrés dans le laboratoire. Une réaction très peu connue, même parmi les experts en potion. Parfaitement plausible, parce que Severus Rogue travaillait justement sur un antidote au poison, en vue d'une publication le mois prochain.

Le petit monde académique des potionnistes avait été choqué d'apprendre cette mort, et beaucoup étaient venu, malgré le fait que le caractère de Severus Rogue ne prêtait guère à la sympathie. L'un d'eux était d'ailleurs en train de prononcer quelques paroles d'hommage, mais Hermione ne les écoutait guère. Sa main était serrée sur sa baguette, et elle scrutait la foule et les alentours, tentant de trouver une preuve de ses suspicions. En vain.

oOoOoOo

Sa destination bien en tête, Hermione transplana en Norvège. Elle arriva dans un petit pop – malgré tous ses efforts elle n'était toujours pas mesure de transplaner sans bruit – et son souffle se coupa. Alors qu'il faisait encore bon au Royaume-Uni en cette équinoxe d'automne, le lieu de rendez-vous était suffisamment au nord pour qu'une étendue de neige immaculée s'étale maintenant devant elle, au milieu d'une forêt de sapins.

Un chemin en marbre blanc se déroula juste devant elle, presque invisible au milieu de la neige, menant à une barrière translucide qui semblait ne rien cacher du paysage derrière elle. À la fois excitée et intimidée, Hermione s'avança doucement jusqu'à la barrière. Elle ralentit une fraction de seconde, avant de plonger résolument dedans.

Dès qu'elle eut passé la barrière, la soirée se révéla devant elle. Elle se trouvait maintenant à l'intérieur du grandiose hall d'un palais en glace. L'intégralité de la glace était sculptée avec une finesse impressionnante dans des formes défiant les lois de la physique, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder de tous les côtés avec admiration. Tout tenait par magie bien sûr, et c'était une prouesse magique impressionnante.

Un homme, grand et blond, vêtu d'une épaisse robe écru brodée de fourrure s'approcha d'elle.

– Bonjour, tu dois être Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable.

Il dégageait une force tranquille qui apaisa légèrement le trac d'Hermione.

– C'est bien moi, répondit-elle.

– Bienvenue à ta première soirée de l'équinoxe Hermione, je suis Sondre Haraldsen.

Hermione se rappela ce qu'Alexandra lui avait dit. Sondre Haraldsen était un mage chaman qui vivait habituellement complétement isolé, et qui était en mesure de communiquer avec la plupart des animaux et même certaines plantes. Luna comme Neville seraient fascinés.

– Enchantée, fit-elle poliment. Comme v… comme tu le sais déjà, je suis Hermione Granger.

Elle avait buté avant le tutoiement. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à la règle de tutoyer les mages. Surtout lorsque la grande majorité d'entre eux avaient au moins trente années de plus qu'elle, même s'ils en paraissaient tous beaucoup moins.

– Tout l'honneur est pour moi, répondit Sondre avec un sourire.

Il la guida vers la salle de réception, d'où parvenaient des bruits de conversation indistincts, mais surtout la puissance magique la plus impressionnante qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vue réunie en un seul endroit.

C'était la première chose qu'elle avait vérifiée en arrivant, les différentes auras magiques. Elle en avait cherché une en particulier, sans la trouver. Et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment plus rassurée. Parce qu'elle savait que sur la liste des ennemis du seigneur des ténèbres, elle devait arriver quelque part au même niveau que Severus Rogue.

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas dans la pièce qu'Asma se dirigea vers elle.

– Ah Hermione, quel plaisir de te voir enfin ici ! s'exclama-t-il. Avec un peu de retard certes, mais il n'est jamais trop tard.

Un immense sourire s'étalait comme toujours sur son visage, et Hermione se demanda un instant s'il souriait tout autant lorsqu'il mettait en œuvre l'une de ses spécialités, la possession des êtres humains. Elle avait refusé de lui parler pendant trois mois après avoir appris que ce mage débonnaire excellait dans cette magie particulièrement noire. Et la pratiquait régulièrement.

– Bonjour Asma. Je ne crois pas être en retard pourtant, répondit-elle en vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas la dernière arrivée.

Il la regarda un instant avec un air surpris.

– Il ne t'en avait pas parlé ? Bien sûr qu'il ne t'en avait pas parlé, se reprit-il. Marvolo m'avait promis de t'emmener il y a cinq années de cela.

– Pardon ?

Voldemort avait promis à Asma de l'emmener à la soirée de l'équinoxe ? Absolument aucune chance. Maintenant qu'elle savait que les mages ne pouvaient se tuer les uns les autres sous peine de se retrouver la cible de tous les autres, il était juste impensable que Voldemort ait accepté de l'emmener. Cela revenait à proposer sa candidature en tant que mage ! Un message tellement fort qu'il garantissait presque son acceptation ultérieure dans le cercle !

– En échange de quoi ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Asma éclata d'un rire joyeux, et lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste paternaliste qui l'irrita.

– De la localisation d'Alexandra. Il cherchait encore l'amulette de Seth à l'époque. Pour ce que ça lui a servi. Tout son empire s'est effondré maintenant. Quel échec.

Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix d'Asma qui agaça Hermione. Certes, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que les capacités magiques de Voldemort étaient particulièrement admirables, et elle devait même avouer qu'elle le trouvait elle-même fascinant. Mais le régime qu'il avait mis en place était cruel et injuste, et beaucoup trop de personnes avaient soufferts sous son règne. Beaucoup trop de personnes étaient mortes. Elle en voulait à Asma d'assumer librement ses regrets.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé ses études à l'Université, elle avait demandé à Asma pourquoi les mages n'étaient pas intervenus pour lutter contre Voldemort. Il lui avait répondu que la plupart avaient lutté, chacun dans son pays, mais que leurs propres règles empêchaient une intervention frontale tant que Voldemort respectait le secret de la magie, dont le maintien était l'objectif du cercle des mages. Elle avait aussi déduit entre les lignes qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux, s'ils n'appréciaient pas forcement sa politique, admiraient ou redoutaient suffisamment l'homme pour éviter de lui chercher des noises.

– Je ne parlerais pas aussi librement si j'étais toi Asma, fit une voix derrière eux.

Asma et Hermione saluèrent tout deux Alexandra, absolument superbe dans une somptueuse robe vert empire.

– As-tu peur qu'il surgisse soudainement de derrière un pilier Alexandra ? demanda Asma d'un ton moqueur.

– Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua la sorcière. Nous doutons tous qu'il soit mort.

Hermione repensa à son bracelet qui s'était détaché. À la cape de Harry qui avait disparu. À Severus Rogue qui avait été assassiné. Aux protections supplémentaires qu'elle avait lancées sur son appartement. Au fidelitas que Harry et Ginny avaient fait poser sur leur maison.

– J'espère presque qu'il viendra ce soir. Je voudrais tellement savoir comment il a fait s'il est vraiment vivant ! fit Asma avec enthousiasme.

– Même si c'était le cas, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne te dirait rien, répondit Alexandra avec un brin de mépris.

– On peut toujours rêver !

Alexandra et Hermione lui lancèrent un même regard noir qui fissura légèrement son sourire. Alexandra était l'une des rares mages, avec Albus Dumbledore et Akinito Meiji, à avoir vraiment lutté contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Sa patience à l'égard des remarques d'Asma en était légèrement diminuée, même si les deux étaient particulièrement proches.

– Quelle bonne ambiance, intervint Maria.

Elle venait juste d'arriver à côté d'eux, et les regardait avec un air amusé.

– Vous feriez mieux de présenter Hermione à tous ceux qu'elle n'a pas encore rencontrés. Vous savez bien que, s'il est effectivement toujours vivant, Marvolo n'en fera de toute façon qu'à sa tête.

L'heure suivante, Hermione fut aimablement introduite à tous les mages qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Il n'y en avait au final pas tant que cela.

Apres son entrée à l'Université, Asma avait pris contact avec elle, la prenant en quelque sorte sous son aile. Elle savait qu'il l'avait vivement recommandée à Maria et Alexandra, et Hermione avait beaucoup vu les trois ces dernières années. Certains mages étaient aussi professeurs à l'Université. Antonio Ibanez lui avait enseigné sa matière favorite, l'architecture des sortilèges, et elle avait énormément discuté avec lui au détour des couloirs. Elle était aussi plus ou moins familière avec Dae Ho, un mage coréen qui enseignait la magie fondamentale.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait les autres. Sikh Hâ, un vieil indien noueux qui, selon Alexandra, avait une peur bleue du seigneur des ténèbres pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait. Shane Wilson, un grand américain qui semblait particulièrement strict. Hee Tan, une sorcière chinoise qui du haut de ses quarante années était la plus proche d'Hermione en terme d'âge. Sekope Tupou, un australien qui lui en voulait très visiblement d'avoir œuvré contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Et bien d'autres.

Au total ils étaient vingt à être présents. Dans les cinq dernières années, Voldemort, Akinito Meiji et Gellert Grindelwald étaient morts, et seule Hermione avait rejoint le cercle fermé des mages. Les conversations étaient particulièrement intéressantes, et toutes sans exception remirent en cause au moins un des sujets que Hermione pensait parfaitement maitriser. C'était à la fois frustrant et rafraichissant, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle serait absolument enchantée de revoir la plupart des mages pour continuer ces discussions après l'équinoxe.

Cependant, peu habituée à une concentration magique aussi importante, elle sortit au milieu de la soirée sur l'une des terrasses dans l'espoir de s'aérer un peu. Malgré le palais en glace sous ses pieds, et la neige tout autour, l'air n'était pas glacial, simplement frais, et Hermione se sentit particulièrement bien à regarder les sapins enneigés, appuyée sur la rambarde.

– Bonsoir Hermione.

Hermione se figea, tout son corps soudainement glacé. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible quant à l'identité de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle eut un instant l'impression de manquer d'air, de ne plus pouvoir respirer, avant de se forcer à se reprendre.

– Ce n'est guère fairplay de dissimuler sa magie, fit-elle d'un ton faussement indifférent.

Morgana ou le bouclier de Dumbledore ? Elle ne savait ce qu'il utilisait, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. Elle se retourna doucement, tentant de garder un visage inexpressif même si tout son corps était absolument tétanisé. Il était là, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'un des murs, comme si rien de s'était passé, comme si cinq années ne s'étaient pas écoulées. Son cœur rata un battement en remarquant que son apparence n'avait absolument pas changé. Même son sourire supérieur était absolument identique.

Elle s'aperçut en un coup d'œil que les portes du palais de glace étaient désormais fermées derrière lui. Ils étaient seuls sur cette terrasse, et elle savait que même s'ils se rendaient compte de quoi que ce soit, les mages mettraient du temps à forcer ses sortilèges. Et encore, s'ils pensaient que cela en valait la peine. À coup sûr ils se contenteraient de regarder, commentant la façon dont Voldemort allait s'occuper d'elle.

– Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Hermione.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était là, devant elle, en chair et en os, sa baguette d'if entre ses mains. Elle l'avait cherché après sa chute, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à enlever le bracelet. Elle avait fait le tour du monde plusieurs fois sur son temps libre, passant par la Birmanie et l'Amazonie, sans trouver aucune trace du seigneur des ténèbres. Même Harry avait trouvé qu'elle était trop obnubilée par lui, et cela avait été l'une des raisons de sa rupture avec Ron.

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait juste devant elle, la regardant d'un air sarcastique. Allait-il tenter de la tuer là ? Devant tous les mages ? Et ensuite les tuer eux ? Non, même lui ne pouvait s'opposer à tous les mages en même temps…

– As-tu vraiment cru qu'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley pouvaient me vaincre Hermione ?

Sa voix suintait le mépris et Hermione sera plus fortement sa baguette en bois de vigne, qu'elle avait amenée dans sa main dès qu'elle avait reconnu sa voix.

– Je me doutais que tu avais survécu Marvolo, fit-elle avec une tranquillité qu'elle ne ressentait absolument pas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle employait son deuxième prénom. Elle avait déjà discuté de lui avec Asma et Maria après son serment, après avoir obtenu le droit, et le devoir, de tutoyer les mages. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui ainsi, et la sensation était presque grisante. Comme si elle se libérait ainsi de l'emprise qu'il avait eu sur elle.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, l'utilisation de son deuxième prénom ne le rendit pas furieux. Au contraire même son sourire amusé s'était accentué. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, relâchant au passage sa magie, et Hermione retint un hoquet de surprise devant cette puissance intoxicante dont elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle lui avait affreusement manquée.

Son air suffisant s'intensifia encore devant sa réaction et Hermione se reprit. Elle n'était plus la petite moldue sans défense qui était tombée entre les griffes du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle était une mage maintenant, et si elle doutait fortement de ses chances de survie, elle ne courberait pas l'échine devant lui. Il ne lui faisait plus peur.

– Avions-nous oublié l'un de tes Horcruxes ? demanda-t-elle.

Le visage du seigneur des ténèbres refléta un instant sa colère, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et qu'il n'affiche que l'indifférence la plus totale devant sa pique. Comme si le fait qu'ils aient pu détruire tous ses Horcruxe ne valait même pas plus d'une seconde de colère. Comme si leurs actions avaient été totalement insignifiantes. Ce qui était au moins en partie le cas, s'avoua à contrecœur Hermione. Apres tout, Voldemort semblait particulièrement vivant à l'instant présent.

– Je me suis longtemps demandé comment Severus et toi vous vous étiez débrouillés pour détruire le journal et la coupe, fit Voldemort avec une lenteur délibérée. Et puis je me suis aussi rappelé de ta petite excursion dans les couloirs. De la façon dont tu t'étais dissimulée à Poudlard. Et de notre discussion à ce sujet. La théorie de Morgana le Fay. Je dois admettre que j'ai été impressionné lorsque j'ai compris que tu avais mis le doigt sur les simplifications qu'impliquaient les polarités opposées de nos magies. Et bien sûr Severus devait t'avoir appris quelques rudiments d'occlumencie.

Il s'était encore avancé pendant qu'il parlait, et elle leva sa baguette devant elle. Il était hors de question qu'il s'approche plus. Sa magie était déjà difficilement supportable en gardant un minimum de distance. Il haussa simplement un sourcil moqueur devant son geste.

– Tu sais que tu n'as plus le droit de me tuer maintenant ?

– Ne me tente pas, répondit fermement Hermione.

Sa main ne tremblait pas, mais au fond de sa poitrine elle sentait son cœur qui tambourinait dangereusement vite devant la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas la tuer. Pas de façon aussi évidente en tout cas. Etait-il simplement venu la narguer ? L'effrayer ? Faire en sorte qu'elle vive dans l'angoisse jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de la tuer sans se mettre les mages à dos ?

– Comment as-tu survécu ? répéta Hermione pour éviter de penser à ce que sa présence impliquait.

– Satisfait ma curiosité d'abord Hermione. Comment as-tu appris que ta polarité magique était l'opposée de la mienne ?

Hermione fit un effort pour se souvenir des derniers jours qu'elle avait passés au château de Serpentard. Il y avait toujours des souvenirs dont elle ne se rappellerait jamais suite à l'effacement de sa mémoire, mais certains étaient parfois réapparus, déclenchés par un lieu ou un mot.

– Auras magiques des grands sorciers, répondit-elle. Quand Asma était venu te voir. J'y avais cherché des mentions de Seth et de son amulette, et j'étais tombée sur un paragraphe qui parlait des magies à polarités opposées. Cela valait le coup de tester.

Son visage se fit un instant pensif, avant de reprendre son insupportable sourire suffisant, qui déclencha des sueurs froides dans le dos d'Hermione.

– Avions-nous oublié l'un des Horcruxe ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Si c'était le cas, ce serait elle qui aurait tout gâché, avec sa théorie des sept morceaux d'âme. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle voulait savoir comment il avait bien pu faire pour survivre au sortilège de mort. Savoir quels étaient encore les liens le retenant à la vie.

– Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre Hermione, les Horcruxes sont loin d'être la seule façon de parvenir à l'immortalité.

– Comment alors ? Cette légende concernant les reliques de la mort ? Mais tu n'as récupéré la cape qu'il y a quelques jours.

Son regard descendit un instant vers la main gauche du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Et tu ne portes plus ni la pierre, ni la baguette.

– Les reliques sont retournées là d'où elles venaient Hermione, et elles font bien plus que ce que faisaient mes Horcruxes. Elles immunisent complètement de la mort. Si là, tout de suite, tu m'envoyais un Avada Kedavra, il n'aurait absolument aucun effet.

Hermione plissa des yeux suspicieusement, tout en sentant son cœur se glacer. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Si c'était le cas, ce serait une catastrophe. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre lui. Qu'il allait de nouveau mettre à feu et à sang la planète entière sans qu'il ne soit possible de l'arrêter.

– Même si cela était vrai, tu n'étais pas le maitre des reliques lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il te manquait toujours la cape.

Et pourquoi lui parler des reliques ? Pourquoi ne pas garder le secret comme il l'avait fait pour les Horcruxes ?

– Effectivement, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et tu as failli me voler l'une d'entre elles, ce que je ne pouvais pas permettre.

Elle avait dû baisser sa baguette à un moment sans s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle s'appuya plus profondément sur la rambarde juste derrière elle, essayant de s'éloigner au moins légèrement de cette magie qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis bien trop longtemps, et qui la faisait se sentir bien trop agitée.

– Alors quoi ? demanda avec impatience Hermione, se concentrant sur la conversation plutôt que sur leur proximité.

Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ils avaient échoués. Pourquoi elle se retrouvait maintenant de nouveau devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Pourquoi elle était de nouveau au cœur de son intoxicante attention.

– L'amulette de Seth, indiqua Voldemort.

Hermione ne put empêcher la surprise de s'afficher sur son visage.

– L'amulette de Seth ? Mais Asma et Alexandra m'ont dit qu'elle été inutilisable. Et quel rapport avec le fait de résister à un Avada Kedavra ?

Elle avait bien sûr parlé avec les deux mages de cette amulette. Qui permettait d'emprunter de la magie à la personne la portant si les bonnes conditions de polarité étaient réunies. Mais elle n'était pas connue pour permettre d'échapper à la mort.

– Ah, mais Asma et Alexandra n'ont jamais compris la véritable utilité de l'amulette, fit Voldemort avec une autosatisfaction plus qu'irritante.

Elle eut soudainement particulièrement envie de voir ce que cela ferait si elle écrasait son poing sur son visage pour en effacer cet air supérieur. Il était suffisamment proche pour que cela puisse marcher. Pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de l'éviter. Elle imagina un instant la satisfaction de le voir perdre son sourire, mais elle se contint.

– Et que fait donc l'amulette ? demanda-t-elle en se forçant au calme.

Elle crut un instant qu'il n'allait pas lui dire, mais il se contenta de laisser planer le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

– Elle crée un pont magique entre deux personnes de polarité opposée. Lorsque le pont est établit, au moindre sortilège fatal sur la première, la magie de celle-ci trouvera temporairement refuge dans la magie de l'autre, laissant uniquement le corps en état de mort clinique. Et ensuite elle reviendra pour le ranimer. La manipulation n'est même pas visible à l'œil nu.

– Mais tu as complétement disparu ce jour-là, pointa Hermione.

– Il faut cinq années pour que le pont fonctionne correctement. Avant, le résultat a tendance à avoir quelques effets secondaires indésirables, fit-il d'un ton légèrement pincé.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri indigné lorsqu'elle comprit.

– Cinq années ? C'est ma magie qui t'a sauvé la vie ? Ma magie ?

La satisfaction suintait du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Effectivement.

Il s'était penché vers elle en disant cela, et Hermione se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, rétablissant une certaine distance entre eux. Elle sortit de sa poche le bracelet en or blanc, qu'elle avait gardé près d'elle ces derniers jours, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de déclencher une catastrophe si elle le perdait un instant des yeux.

– L'amulette de Seth est dedans ? demanda-t-elle en l'examinant attentivement.

– Plus maintenant, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il récupéra le bracelet du creux de sa main.

– L'amulette se consume au fur et à mesure des enchantements, expliqua-t-il.

– J'imagine que ce n'était pas l'originale du coup.

– Non. Mais l'objet lui-même est quasiment impossible à créer. Il doit contenir une plume d'Horus sous sa forme de faucon. Celle qui vient de se consommer dans ce bracelet était la dernière connue, et si elle a survécu aussi longtemps, c'est uniquement parce que le sorcier qui avait essayé de créer cette amulette s'était lamentablement trompé dans les enchantements, créant la confusion quant à ses véritables pouvoirs.

– Et comment cela se fait-il que personne n'ait su cela à part toi ?

Pourquoi Asma et Alexandra n'en avaient-ils pas trouvés les propriétés ? Ils avaient étudié l'amulette pendant des années. Et s'ils s'en étaient rendu-compte, ils auraient surement pu faire quelque chose. Apres tout, durant les cinq dernières années, sa propre mort aurait surement amenée celle de Voldemort.

– Seth a écrit une partie de ses travaux en fourchelangue.

Il lui rendit le bracelet, et Hermione le rangea de nouveau dans sa poche, se sentant légèrement résignée. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle n'était pas morte. Et elle savait même pourquoi il était ici. Si elle le protégeait de la mort, il allait sans aucun doute vouloir la cacher elle quelque part. Par reflexe, elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Est-ce que s'ils mourraient tous les deux dans une explosion cela marcherait ? Elle pourrait peut-être tenter cela. Mais il y avait un autre souci.

– Si cette amulette fonctionne si bien, pourquoi s'intéresser aux reliques de la mort ? demanda-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux, et leva simplement un sourcil.

– Il y a bien une faille n'est-ce pas ? Etait-ce utilisable qu'une seule fois ? Ou dans une certaine limite ? À moins que comme je le pense l'amulette laisse l'opportunité aux deux personnes liées de se tuer entre elles. Est-ce pour cela que tu n'es pas réapparu avant d'avoir sécurisé les reliques de la mort ? Parce que je n'aurais pas hésité à nous tuer tous les deux ? Mais les reliques de la mort doivent aussi avoir une faille. Sinon cela serait contraire à l'équilibre magique tel qu'énoncé par Ptolémée.

Voldemort la regardait avec un amusement non feint.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec irritation.

C'était un problème intéressant. Et elle avait tout intérêt à le comprendre si elle voulait faire quoi que ce soit. Et elle sentait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qui lui échappait.

– Que fais-tu là ce soir ? demanda-t-elle. Et qu'as-tu fait pendant ces cinq dernières années ?

– Je suis resté au château de Serpentard au début, lorsque ma magie était trop instable. Puis j'ai voyagé pour reconstituer le rituel permettant de rendre les reliques à la mort. Il est particulièrement complexe comme tu t'en doutes. Quant à ma présence ce soir…

Il fit un geste vague vers les portes toujours fermées menant à la réception, et le sang d'Hermione se glaça.

– Non, souffla-t-elle. Non, je ne te laisserai pas tuer les mages !

Elle pointa de nouveau résolument sa baguette devant elle, et se plaça en un fluide mouvement entre les portes et le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Vraiment ? Tu es loin d'avoir mon niveau en duel Hermione. Et je suis immortel.

– Mais je le suis aussi non ? comprit Hermione. Si la légende est vraie, les reliques se basent sur la magie pour identifier une personne, et s'il y a un pont de ta magie vers la mienne, les reliques m'ont moi aussi rendue immortelle.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il était là. Pas parce qu'elle protégeait son immortalité. Mais parce qu'elle était maintenant la seule à pouvoir un minimum s'opposer à lui. Bien sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas la laisser errer dans la nature, hors de son contrôle. Voldemort la regarda avec cet amusement qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début.

– Je voulais juste aller profiter de la soirée de l'équinoxe pour saluer les mages Hermione.

– J'en doute, répondit-elle, sa baguette toujours levée.

– Si les sortilèges mortels ne m'atteignent pas, les mages sont néanmoins en mesure de m'immobiliser, et potentiellement de m'enfermer quelque part. Je les tuerai plutôt discrètement un par un.

– En s'infiltrant dans leur laboratoire de potion par exemple ? fit Hermione d'un ton accusateur.

– Severus était un traître Hermione, et il savait que je reviendrais un jour le tuer. Estime-toi plutôt heureuse que j'ai récupéré la cape sans toucher à tes précieux amis.

Hermione ressentit une bouffée d'angoisse à l'idée de Lord Voldemort pénétrant chez Harry et Ginny et tuant de quelques mouvements de baguette nonchalants ses amis.

– Je ne te laisserai pas les tuer.

– Je n'y comptais pas.

– Non ? Vraiment ? fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Il ne répondit pas et l'agacement d'Hermione monta en flèche.

– Alors que veux-tu Marvolo ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ce soir ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres se rapprocha d'elle, ignorant sa baguette, et elle-même, elle finit par la baisser. Quelle utilité de toute façon si aucun ne pouvait tuer l'autre ? Et il avait parfaitement raison : ses capacités en duel étaient toujours atrocement loin de celles de Voldemort.

– Je suis venu te proposer de venir avec moi.

Hermione expira bruyamment. Elle avait eu raison. Mais pourquoi venir l'aborder à la soirée de l'équinoxe, en plein milieu des mages ? S'il voulait l'enlever, il aurait pu s'y prendre de façon bien plus discrète.

– C'est non, répondit-elle simplement.

– Il y a une magnifique bibliothèque perdue sur les magies amazoniennes, en plein milieu du Brésil. Je sais désormais où sont les rouleaux des Lygoravetlat. Et j'ai trouvé l'arche de Samarcande. Cela est-il suffisant pour éveiller ton intérêt ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vive pointe de curiosité. L'arche de Samarcande était une légende. Les rouleaux des Lygoravetlat étaient supposés décrire une approche très particulière de l'architecture des sortilèges. Quant aux magies amazoniennes, elles avaient fascinées Hermione depuis un cours qu'elle avait eu à l'Université, amenant d'ailleurs la question de comment il pouvait être au courant de cela.

Etait-ce donc ainsi qu'il voulait la leurrer ? En lui faisant croire qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour ses recherches ? Qu'il lui proposait de partager son savoir ? Elle se rappela distraitement que selon la légende l'arche de Samarcande ne pouvait être activée que par deux sorciers avec des polarités opposées. Elle aurait presque pu croire que c'était juste pour cela qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Elle essaya de le sonder du regard, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'elle ne puisse ainsi connaitre ses vraies pensées. Mais même s'il se satisfaisait actuellement de découvrir de nouvelles formes de magies, elle savait qu'il tenterait de reprendre le pouvoir tôt ou tard.

– Hors de question, fit-elle. Combien de temps comptes-tu attendre avant de lancer une nouvelle conquête Marvolo ? Quelques mois, le temps de croire que tu auras endormi ma vigilance? Quelques années, le temps que tout le monde se croit en sécurité ?

– Quelques années surement, répondit Voldemort avec indifférence.

– Je trouverai un moyen de t'arrêter. Il y a forcément une faille, même en alliant l'amulette de Seth et les reliques de la mort. Même si tu m'enfermes quelque part, même si cela me prend des années, je trouverai.

Elle avait essayé de mettre dans sa voix bien plus de conviction qu'elle n'en avait. Ils restèrent face à face quelques instants, avant que Voldemort ne se détourne brusquement.

– Je ne compte pas reconquérir mon royaume dans le sang Hermione, fit-il avec une pointe d'exaspération. Sinon ce serait déjà fait. Je n'ai guère d'intérêt à passer l'intégralité de mes journées à essayer de gouverner une bande d'imbéciles qui ne savent même pas calmer quelques révoltes.

– Déçu de voir à quelle vitesse ton empire s'est effondré après ta mort ? ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Hermione.

– Heureusement que je ne peux plus mourir dans ce cas, répondit Voldemort avec une certaine satisfaction. Hum, je pourrais même essayer de faire une étude comparée des différentes façons d'instaurer une dictature.

Cette fois-ci c'est Hermione qui le regarda avec exaspération. Mais cela ne l'étonnait même plus qu'il puisse traiter le destin de millions de personnes de façon aussi détachée.

– À supposer que tu ne mentes pas, que comptes-tu faire ? Te balader tranquillement dans toutes les ruines magiques, rameutant à chaque fois une escouade d'aurors dès qu'un sorcier t'apercevra ? Et tu feras quoi dans ce cas, tu tueras tous les témoins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucun sorcier sur terre ?

– Ton manque de confiance en moi me peine Hermione, répondit-il sarcastiquement. Je suis parfaitement capable d'aller partout sans me faire repérer. Apres tout, j'étais à la superbe cérémonie en l'honneur de ma mort et ni Maria, ni Alexandra, ni Asma, ni toi ne m'avaient remarqué.

Hermione ne put empêcher un cri étranglé de sortir de sa bouche en apprenant à posteriori que Voldemort avait été là. Se délectant de sa réaction, il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle et lui tendit élégamment le bras.

– Allons rejoindre les mages, fit-il.

– Je ne…

– Hermione, Hermione, comment comptes-tu essayer de m'arrêter si tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

Avec un soupir de frustration, Hermione posa son bras sur celui du seigneur des ténèbres. Sa magie fourmilla sous le contact, et une étrange sensation de contentement se rependit en elle malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour être en colère contre lui.

D'un geste, il rouvrit les portes de la terrasse, et il la guida galamment à l'intérieur. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une solution pour protéger le monde de son retour. Mais en attendant…

– L'arche de Samarcande, vraiment ? ne put elle s'empêcher de demander.

oOoOoOo

C'était la fin de la soirée de l'équinoxe, et Marvolo et Hermione venaient de partir. Ensemble. Il ne restait plus que Maria, Asma et Alexandra sur le chemin de marbre devant le palais de glace qui disparaissait petit à petit. Même Sondre s'était enfoncé quelques minutes plus tôt dans la forêt environnante.

– Tu me dois cent galions Maria, fit Asma.

– Il semblerait, répondit Maria en fouillant dans les poches de sa robe.

Alexandra lança un regard scandalisé aux deux autres mages.

– Vous aviez parié sur sa venue ? Vous saviez où il était depuis cinq ans ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

– Non, non, pas du tout, répondit Asma avec jovialité. Le pari portait sur sa réaction s'il réapparaissait. Maria avait parié que…

– J'avais parié qu'il y aurait au moins un échange de sortilèges, l'interrompit Maria. Je suppose qu'Hermione est devenue plus mature que ce que j'avais imaginé. À moins que Marvolo se soit enfin rendu compte des vertus de la tempérance. Hum.

Alexandra poussa un soupir d'agacement. Comment pouvaient-ils donc être si calmes face au retour de Marvolo ? Surtout d'un Marvolo d'aussi bonne humeur qu'il l'avait été ce soir ?

– Où sont-ils partis ? demanda-t-elle.

– Aucune idée, répondit Asma. Mais je ne doute pas que nous entendrons parler d'eux bientôt. J'ai cru entendre qu'ils parlaient de l'Arche de Samarcande, et s'ils réussissent à l'activer sans s'entre-tuer, j'espère qu'ils partageront leur savoir !

– Aucune chance que Marvolo ne partage quoi que ce soit, répondit Alexandra avec mépris.

– Mais Hermione le fera peut-être, fit Asma avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, avant qu'Alexandra ne reprenne la parole.

– Cela ne vous effraie-t-il donc pas qu'il tente de nouveau de reprendre le pouvoir ? Nous n'avons même pas pu parler seuls à seuls avec Hermione, il est resté auprès d'elle toute la soirée !

Ni Asma ni Maria ne lui répondirent et Alexandra resta elle aussi silencieuse. Apres tout, comme les autres, elle savait que lorsqu'il se lancerait de nouveau à la conquête du monde sorcier, Marvolo serait surement encore plus dur à arrêter que la fois précédente.

– Je lui souhaite bien du courage pour le supporter au jour le jour, fit-elle finalement.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque la sensation de transplanage s'arrêta, Hermione se rendit immédiatement compte qu'ils étaient au château de Serpentard. Elle avait vécu de bien nombreux mois entourée de la magie ancestrale qui y coulait, même si elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis cinq années. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil les immenses sculptures de serpents en marbre, et leurs yeux d'émeraude, et comprit qu'ils devaient être dans le hall d'entrée.

– Un peu ostentatoire non ? fit-elle remarquer pour cacher sa nervosité.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui fit un sourire moqueur et Hermione secoua la tête. Il y avait d'innombrables problèmes qu'il fallait qu'elle traite de toute urgence. Prévenir Harry et les autres. Se lancer dans des recherches approfondies sur l'amulette de Seth et les reliques de la mort. Trouver le troisième filet de sécurité qu'il avait forcement prévu et dont il n'avait pas parlé.

Si elle l'avait suivi, c'était surtout pour ne pas perdre sa trace. Pour ne pas qu'il disparaisse dans la nature. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle voulait croire. Elle ne se sentait pas étrangement anxieuse et impatiente à l'idée d'être complètement seule avec lui. Et même si c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller.

– Marvolo, je… commença-t-elle.

Il ne la laissa pas terminer, prenant possession de ses lèvres, l'empêchant de se dérober en l'entourant de ses bras. Mais à l'instant même où leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour Hermione. Il n'y avait plus que cette brusque montée de chaleur dans son corps, ce brouillard qui semblait remplacer toute pensée cohérente par une soif qui était restée inassouvie depuis cinq années, et dont elle se rendait maintenant compte que ni son année avec Ron, ni ses brèves romances avec d'autres étudiants à l'Université n'avaient su apaiser.

Elle voulut passer ses mains dans le dos du seigneur des ténèbres, mais l'instant d'après il la plaquait contre l'un des murs, emprisonnant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, et Hermione laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Evidement qu'il voudrait maitriser complétement la situation. Même dans ce contexte. Rompant leur baiser, il la regarda un instant avec interrogation. Un regard qui lui intimait de rester à sa place.

Elle savait qu'elle devait le repousser. Lui envoyer un quelconque sortilège et tenter de s'enfuir. Ou même tenter le tout pour le tout et le défier en duel maintenant, dans l'espoir infime de le maitriser. Mais là, seule avec lui, elle lui renvoya simplement un sourire moqueur avant de pencher sa tête et de combler de son propre chef les centimètres qui les séparaient.

Lentement, elle embrassa la lèvre supérieure du seigneur des ténèbres, puis sa lèvre inférieure, en y mettant toute la douceur dont elle était capable, profitant de sa surprise pour explorer avec plaisir cette partie de lui. Mais il reprit rapidement le contrôle, la pressant plus fortement contre le mur, accentuant douloureusement la pression sur ses bras, dominant de nouveau leur baiser. Les jambes d'Hermione tremblèrent, et elle eut l'impression que s'il ne l'avait pas tenue, elles l'auraient lâchée.

Puis il s'arrêta et elle ne put retenir un gémissement frustré, amenant un air suffisant sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle voulut répliquer quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne sache pas quoi, mais elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il lui embrassait le cou, enroulant lascivement sa magie autour d'elle en même temps, et ses protestations se transformèrent en un autre gémissement. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête, lui offrant librement son cou, sachant qu'elle le désirait autant qu'il la désirait elle, et que s'ils ne cédaient pas maintenant cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

La magie de Voldemort se fit encore plus présente autour d'elle et son corps commença à bruler d'une envie qu'elle n'avait ressentie avec autant de puissance pour aucun autre homme. Elle avait enfin la confirmation qu'il était toujours une menace pour l'ensemble de la population sorcière. Qu'il était toujours vivant et encore plus puissant. Mais pour le moment ils n'étaient que tous les deux, seuls au château de Serpentard, coupés du monde, et tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était la satisfaction enivrante de ne l'avoir que pour elle.

Sans arrêter de l'embrasser, il relâcha ses mains, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu les ramener contre elle, elle ressentit la sensation familière du transplanage. La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent, Hermione ne la connaissait pas et elle se décolla légèrement de lui pour l'observer. C'était une grande chambre, luxueusement décorée dans les tons verts, avec une vue magnifique sur le parc alentour. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– La suite du maître, dois-je me sentir plutôt honorée ou plutôt effrayée ?

Mais la seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un sourire en coin, et sans lui laisser le temps de détailler plus les alentours, il la poussa d'un mouvement souple sur le lit.

– Eh ! fit-elle d'un ton mi amusé, mi réprobateur, surprise de se retrouver soudainement couchée devant lui.

Elle tenta de se relever mais Voldemort était déjà au-dessus d'elle, la dominant complètement, et son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite.

– Un problème Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

Puis il fit un rapide geste de la main et elle sentit sa robe se volatiliser, la laissant en sous-vêtements devant lui.

– Laisse-moi faire, ce n'en sera que meilleur, rajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait de nouveau protester.

– Ta prétention n'a vraiment d'égal que… ta… ah !

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, car il fit courir au même moment l'une de ses mains dans une caresse aérienne le long de son corps qui était bien trop envoutante.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, fit le seigneur des ténèbres avec suffisance.

Elle devait reconnaitre qu'il était diablement bon, jouant avec sa magie aussi bien qu'avec ses mains, et qu'elle n'avait effectivement qu'une seule envie, le laisser faire. Elle était même certaine qu'il lui avait suffi de faire l'amour avec la plupart des femmes pour qu'elles lui donnent le bon dieu sans confession. Mais elle avait sa fierté.

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle bougea brusquement, le faisant rouler à côté d'elle avec l'aide de sa magie, et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Il haussa un sourcil hautain, avant de détailler très visiblement son corps, la faisant furieusement rougir. Comme si même en-dessous d'elle, c'était lui qui dominait la situation.

Elle était un rat de bibliothèque, pas l'une de ces jeunes filles sûres d'elles qui entortillaient les garçons autour de leurs doigts aussi facilement que les mèches de leurs cheveux. Elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être une vélane, et que ce n'était généralement pas sur elle que les garçons se retournaient lorsqu'elle sortait en compagnie de Ginny et des autres filles. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser embarrasser par le seigneur des ténèbres. Pas par lui.

Hermione leva sa main droite, et utilisant le même sortilège que lui précédemment, elle fit lentement disparaitre sa robe, détaillant son torse parfait de la même façon qu'il l'avait détaillée elle, réussissant même à feindre un regard désintéressé. Cette fois-ci, c'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui laissa échapper un rire, légèrement moqueur.

– Quoi, je ne fais pas ça bien ? demanda-t-elle avec une fausse indignation.

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux, et l'attira violement contre lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion et elle se rendit compte que le contact de leur peau nues l'une contre l'autre était absolument électrisant. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il la faisait bouger avant qu'elle ne se retrouve de nouveau immobilisée sous lui. Il fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de traces d'amusement dedans mais uniquement du désir, et Hermione eut soudainement bien trop chaud.

Il caressa doucement son ventre puis ses hanches et Hermione gémit doucement à ce contact. Elle sentit son soutien-gorge disparaitre et elle ramena ses mains contre elle d'un geste qu'elle savait être ridicule. Le seigneur des ténèbres remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses bras, et les écarta résolument, exposant sa poitrine à son regard.

Il se contenta de la regarder pendant quelques secondes, se délectant de ses joues rougies, avant de commencer ensuite à lui caresser la poitrine. Hermione eut l'impression de perdre pieds. Elle ne savait si c'était la magie, ou simplement l'homme mais les sensations qu'elle ressentait la transportaient complètement. Elle gémit de plus belle et arqua inconsciemment son dos.

Elle voulut ramener ses mains sur lui, les passer dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser, chercher plus de contact, mais elle ne put décoller ses bras. Elle eut un sourire narquois en comprenant qu'il avait apposé un sortilège liant ses mains au lit, pas le moins du monde étonnée une fois de plus par l'envie du seigneur des ténèbres de tout maitriser.

Puis elle fut de nouveau emportée par la sensation de ses mains sur son corps. Elle se perdit dedans, fermant les yeux, profitant de ce qu'il lui faisait vivre avec ses caresses de moins en moins chastes. Lorsque pour la première fois sa main passa entre ses jambes elle se cambra violemment et son gémissement était presque un cri, se rendant à peine compte qu'elle était maintenant entièrement nue.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et son regard se posa sur son air suffisant. Il continua ses caresses, et Hermione dut lutter pour réussir pour rassembler ses esprits, mais elle parvint à manipuler suffisamment sa magie pour la faire effleurer son intimité. Il réussit à bannir toute surprise de son visage, mais elle sentit son corps se raidir et elle le regarda avec la même suffisance que lui précédemment, tout en recommençant avec une lenteur délibérée.

La bouffée de magie qui la submergea en retour lui fit lâcher prise, et ses pensées furent totalement désordonnées pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance. Elle n'avait déjà plus qu'une seule envie, qu'il lui fasse enfin l'amour. Il était maintenant lui aussi nu, et elle ne pouvait que constater que son désir égalait le sien.

Il écarta doucement ses jambes, et pour ne pas le laisser dominer complétement la situation, elle l'invita d'un regard malicieux, gardant ses yeux rivés dans les siens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contre elle.

– J'ose espérer que Lord Voldemort est à la hauteur de sa réputation, le provoqua-t-elle.

– En doutes tu encore ? répondit-il avec un regard suffisant.

Elle frissonna d'anticipation et il l'embrassa légèrement, presque tendrement, avant de rentrer lentement en elle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. La tension de ces derniers jours, de cette dernière soirée s'était envolée, emportant avec elle ses propres réticences, créant une bulle éphémère d'un plaisir qui n'en était que meilleur.

Il commença ensuite à bouger et Hermione remua légèrement pour augmenter le contact entre eux. Elle sentait sa peau contre la sienne. Sa magie contre la sienne. Et elle avait même l'impression de pouvoir sentir ce pont entre leur deux magie, ce lien qui les maintenaient tous les deux immortels, tous les deux à part des autres.

Lorsqu'il augmenta le rythme, elle n'était déjà plus capable d'aucune pensée cohérente. Il n'y avait plus que les sensations qu'il lui faisait vivre, ses jambes entre les siennes, sa magie électrisant la sienne alors qu'il accélérait de plus en plus la cadence. Quelque part au milieu de cela, elle parvint à libérer ses mains à la force brute de sa volonté. Elle leva ses bras et l'attira contre elle. Il céda à sa demande, et lorsqu'elle sentit son corps fermement pressé contre le sien, elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus se concentrer que sur ce qu'elle sentait.

Ils bougeaient parfaitement en rythme, ressentant ce que sentait l'autre au travers de leurs magies, sachant instinctivement comment augmenter leur plaisir mutuel. Lorsque l'orgasme les atteignit en même temps, Hermione ne savait plus ni où elle était, ni qui elle était. Elle savait simplement qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu cela, et que de toutes les fois où elle avait fait l'amour, cela n'avait jamais été aussi parfait. Aussi exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Aussi complémentaire.

Ils restèrent un instant enlacés, Hermione à moitié coincée sous le corps du seigneur des ténèbres, avant que celui-ci ne bouge et ne s'allonge à côté d'elle. Son esprit encore confus, Hermione garda un instant les yeux fermés pour profiter un peu plus longtemps de ce moment.

Puis elle se redressa avec un soupir, voulant partir avant qu'il ne la chasse. Immédiatement, les bras du seigneur des ténèbres s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, la ramenant brusquement contre lui.

– Reste-là, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas le refus.

Hermione rigola légèrement, et une douce chaleur réchauffa son cœur.

– Cela ne change rien tu sais. Je n'aurai de cesse de tenter de t'arrêter, fit-elle cependant sérieusement.

– Je serai déçu si tu n'essayais pas.

L'équilibre entre eux était particulièrement instable. Il avait besoin de l'avoir auprès de lui. Pour la garder sous ses yeux, pour activer l'Arche de Samarcande, et peut-être parce quelque part, elle était la seule personne dont il tolérait la présence. Et elle avait besoin de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Pour l'empêcher de reprendre le pouvoir, pour profiter de ses connaissances sans fin, et peut-être parce que quelque part, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante que depuis qu'il était revenu.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : Fin :)

Oula, je suis quand même plutôt émue d'être arrivée à la fin de cette histoire.

J'espère que cet épilogue vous aura plu, et aura répondu à vos questions. Il n'y aura pas de suite (sauf si je me motive à un moment à écrire quelques paragraphes en plus), mais comme je l'avais annoncé précédemment je compte écrire d'autres histoires. Pour le moment, 2 OS sont presque terminés, et je commence à avoir un plan assez évolué pour une histoire plus longue.

N'hésitez pas à ajouter mon profil dans vos alertes (ou à passer dessus de temps en temps) si cela vous intéresse.

Et si vous voulez laisser un petit mot pour cette histoire, c'est le moment ou jamais (et cela me ferait vraiment plaisir) :)

Bonne journées à tous, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt sur une autre de mes histoires.


End file.
